


An Assassins Heart (Ezio Auditore)

by Anubissqueen



Series: An Assassins Heart (Ezio Auditore) [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins vs. Templars, F/M, Fantasy, High School, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Multi, Mythology References, Paganism, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Templars, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 202,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubissqueen/pseuds/Anubissqueen
Summary: Semi AU: Phoenix Lynx and her sister Rhiannon just moved to Boston, Massachusetts after their parents abandoned them for being witches. Recently they transferred to Forest Lake High school, in hopes of  restarting their lives. Seeing this is they're last year of high school they want to make it their best... That is until she meets the one and only Ezio Auditore, The Italian teacher with a reputation. What happens when they meet? What will a certain girl think?**I do not own assassins creed I only own the thee characters and thats it**Originally posted on my wattpad Anubissqueen
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s)
Series: An Assassins Heart (Ezio Auditore) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974652
Kudos: 1





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is short I just wanted to get through the beginning but I promise it will get better and longer with time I've just been going through some stuff lately. I hope you guys enjoy this. I originally posted this on wattpad. I am Anubissqueen

I finished braiding my long white hair before I pulled it over my shoulder. I stood in front of the thin, flimsy floor length mirror that leaned up against the brick wall of my tiny room, a small cot pressed up against the corner of the wall, a few small boxes lingering around, as a small alter to Anubis in the corner seeing it was all I had. I wore a black cropped tank top, black ripped shorts, ripped fishnets, and a pair of black heeled combat boots that fit my tall, slender, tan body. Around my neck I wore an ankh, Anubis amulet , a pentagram, and an Onyx choker. My fingers were covered in rings and my ears had studs all the way up. On my right arm was a three quarter sleeve of Anubis, a snake tattoo on my thigh, a jackal on my left calf, and a compass on my left forearm. I lined my emerald green eyes with black eye liner before throwing on a sleeveless black studded leather vest. I grabbed my old style map messenger bag, checking to make sure I had my books and Book of Shadows before talking out of my cramped room and down the tiny hall into the semi small living room slash kitchen. In the center sat a shabby gray love seat that smelled of cigarette ash and in front of it a small glass coffee table. On the wall sat a small flat screen and off to the side was a small bar with a halfway working stove, a broken microwave, and a small yellow fridge that seemed to wobble walking to hard near it. My sister Rhiannon and I had just moved into this shabby Boston apartment a week ago since our parents kicked us out of the house because our beliefs. My sister and I were pagan witches- Wicca- but they didn't support us being strict Christians they were told us we would burn in hell and threw our stuff out of the house. Both of us put our money together and rented out this shabby apartment.

"Rhiannon are you ready?" I shouted. Not a second later I heard a thud and a string of curse words before rushing out of her room. She was tall, slender and tan like me but with a few freckles under her light hazel brown eyes while her long red hair was pulled into a messy bun. Tattooed on her right forearm was some runes and wings for Freya while a sunflower was on her calf and the same snake tattoo on her thigh was well. She wore a bunch of necklaces and chokers while a loose red tank top and black mini skirt clung to her body.

"Damn this room" She grumbled as she stood up straight and held onto her book bag before flashing me a grin "Alright I'm ready"

"Any longer and we would have been late" I joked as I grabbed a couple apples and gave her one before we walked out into the small hallway outside, the loose floor boards creaking underneath us. I was surprised this place hadn't collapsed yet.

"Yea yea" Rhiannon said as she bit the apple and rolled her eyes playfully. I nudged her as I locked the flimsy door before we started to walk down the small piss smelling hall before down the four flights of stairs. Luckily Rhiannon and I had already gotten our schedules on the weekend so we didn't have to deal with the hassle last minute. My first period class was history with Mr. Kenway, a class Rhi and I shared, then I had Literature with a Mr. Dorian, gym with Mr. Frye, math with a mrs. Frye, Anatomy and Italian with a Mr. Auditore, and a free period for doing whatever the fuck I wanted. I was slightly upset that Rhi and I didn't have more classes together but I was glad I at least got one with her this time. Seeing we didn't have a car or any mode of transportation, we walked to the high school which surprisingly wasn't to far from our apartment. 

"So do you have work tonight?" I asked as we walked along the cracked sidewalks, the busy streets starting to get even more busier. I didn't like the traffic here but where we were it was an easy walk to the woods. It was where Rhi and I felt most comfortable at.

"Nope, honestly I feel like they just keep blowing me off. Can I just start working with you at the shop"

"I told you that you could" I said chuckling "I always need a helping hand. You just never wanted to work with me"

"I only did that because we needed some extra money and I thought this would help" She pouted

"You know I was only joking " I said, rolling my eyes as I jabbed her side.

"Of course you were" She shot back. I laughed, Rhi always had the same sarcastic humor I had but sometimes I felt like she had taken it to a whole other level. It was quite Ironic, us being fraternal twins but having nearly the same personality. Seeing this was our last year and we were only three months away from graduating we wanted to make what we could out of our last few months. As we chatted we eventually came up on the high school, an outdoor high school with three story buildings all clumped together. The front gates were open as dozens of cars and people poured in, all laughing, talking, arguing, crying, and blaring their music way to loud just enjoying their lives and meeting up with old and new friends. Despite everything that happened in high school, it honestly grew on you and you find yourself somewhat missing it. Sometimes. The high school wasn't totally cruddy looking seeing lush flowers and trees grew around it and lined the cement walkways. Along the buildings were light blue banners for upcoming events and clubs in a cursive white lettering while most of the doors were made of glass or what looked to be revolving doors anyways. In the center of the school was a large round circular patio swarmed with all sorts of people: Popular, Preppy, Nerds, Jocks, Theater, Musicians, emo's and goths and so on. One thing I did notice though was that nobody here were Wiccan which meant Rhi and I were the only ones. Great. Normally I was the best at picking out who believed seeing it was a natural ability to sense those people but I felt none. People quickly parted out of our way as we walked by, obviously aware of the pentagrams we were wearing, while girls sneered at us and some boys eyed us like toys. This was already not a good start as we were well aware of the rumors to come but Rhi and I kept talking and ignoring them as they past. We walked down the stairs and into the loud patio before finding an empty table to sit at and wait for the bell to go to our first class. I had an uneasy feeling but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey" a masculine voice said from behind me, somewhat deep, as a lean yet muscular man jumped onto our table and sat on the top. He was somewhat tall and had slightly broad shoulders. His shoulder length golden brown hair was kept neatly under a beanie while circular sunglasses sat on his nose, hiding his amber colored eyes. He reminded me of a hipster in a way but he also had that popular feel to him- at least Semi popular "You guys are new right? you got that new feel to you"

"We are" Rhi answered as she forced a smile. Both of us hated when strangers just barged up to us like that "Just moved here a week ago"

"Where from? By the way I'm Jax" The man said as he introduced himself. I gave him a slightly suspicious look "Don't worry, I'm not like all the other asshats here I figured since you guys were new I'd show you around and get to know you guys."

"I'm Rhiannon" Rhi answered, seeming to open up a little better "And this is my sister Phoenix but she prefers everyone to call her Nyx. We just moved here from a small town in Florida"

"Awesome names" Jax exclaimed "It's different, I like that. So what are your guy's schedule like?" Rhi handed him our schedules, staring to warm up to Jax which is a first because she usually never warms up to someone that fast. As soon as he looked at them his mouth dropped in awe "Damn, I have never seen any teenage girl have this much luck before at all. You guys have all the hot teachers, this is like the best fucking luck ever"

"Is that a good thing?" I asked. He nodded.

"Uhh hell yea, if I was gay I'd totally go after them, but you my dear Phoenix are going to need luck with Mr. Auditore, He's a great teacher but he's going to give you the hardest time" Jax said. I laughed.

"I've taken those classes before, I'll be fine." I said confidently, causing him to laugh. 

"Well good news and bad news ladies, I have math and lit with Rhiannon but Italian, anatomy, and Gym with Phoenix. So now I won't be lonely in those classes"

"Something tells me you're never alone" Rhi joked

"Yes and No. Unfortunately because of my family ties and because I'm one of the biggest playboys in the school know me but they only hang out with me because of my family. What about your family?" Rhi and I's face growing stern "Touchy subject?"

"Our parents kicked us out of the house for being witches" I growled out lowly.

"Thats great!" Jax exclaimed, making Rhi and I glare at him "I mean not great that you got kicked out like thats one hundred percent bullshit but great for me because I get to meet you both and I wanted to get to know more about witches, Im honestly fascinated with it"

"Really?" Rhi asked. Him saying that made us feel so much better. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Plus then I know who to come to for some curses " He joked, causing us to laugh.

"well, we don't do curses nut we can give you stuff to send the negativity back to where it came from" I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oooh even better, the karma gets stuck to the bitches" Jax said as he gave a scheming smirk, causing us to laugh even harder. We continued to talk more, me warming up to him as well, before the bell rang and heading to our first class with Jax giving us very exaggerated hugs and goodbyes while Rhi decided to do the same thing. Rhi and I decided to sit in the back, towards the teachers desk hidden in the shadows, seeing the people inside already gave us weird and dirty looks. This was going to happen all day. Let's just hope someone hadn't decided to piss me or Rhi off, we didn't need a suspension on our first day. Not to long later Mr. Kenway walked in, a six foot tall massive muscular native american man with long black hair. Despite his semi-professional outfit you could see the hints of his tribe outfit in their like the feathers in his hair. I didn't even have to look at Rhi to know she was already smitten with him, like a puppy dog. Rhi had a very big thing for Native Americans and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she slept with him anytime soon seeing she had a very good way with words when it came to them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her jaw drop and her eyes go wide, practically drooling for him causing me to laugh to myself. It was adorable to see my sister like this, have a crush, and I knew she would get what she wanted. When Mr. Kenway came in and saw Rhi, he faltered just for a bit, staring at her in awe before he quickly rushed to his desk but he kept looking at her discreetly. First he made us Introduce ourselves before he started his lecture- which was quite an opening seeing how he decided to go off into a rant about his people and the revolutionary war (Which had Rhi and I dying in laughter the whole time)

What was even funnier was the fact that the girls in the class were drooling over him as well but he kept glancing towards Rhi even though he tried not to. Sorry girls, but Rhi's already got him better luck next time I thought as I saw the looks they were giving each other. After a while, I zoned out as I looked out the window, watching the birds fly by in the early morning sun. It would have been peaceful until I heard Rhi arguing. Quickly I snapped my attention back to see that Rhi and Mr. Kenway were arguing. This was not good.

"That didn't happen" Rhi said matter of factly "None of those girls were cursed by witches and the women accused weren't witches either"

"then how do you explain Tituba? She was the African slave woman who started the witch trials and practiced in witchcraft. Whatever she did affected the children and the town" Mr. Kenway countered, leaning on the podium at the front of the class in front of the chalk board.

"What she practiced was the faith of her people which isn't know to us but she only confessed to witchcraft because she knew they were going to kill her. Confessing saved her life, the girls then used what happened to their advantage and had fun by accusing women" Rhi snapped back, a smug look on her face. I bit back a laugh as I looked to see Mr. Kenway stunned, slightly impressed, and a bit angry.

"Then explain John Proctor"

"There were accusations against him and his wife and family because of how successful they were but also because of one of the servant girls he had around that he slept with. Because this young girl loved him she tried to get rid of his wife by accusing her but he stepped in which ultimately forced the girls hand and accused him as well. The trials were based off of girls who couldn't get what they wanted and who wanted to have fun with the tituba witch story. Eventually the girls came clean and told them that it was all faked"

"And how do you know all of this?" He asked. Rhi looked at me and I nodded, the whole school was going to find out anyways, she might as well tell him.

"Because my sister and I are Witches and when you practice black magic you don't do petty trials. The whole thing was hysteria because people thought everything but Christianity was bad" She said. The whole class was quite and Mr. Kenway was in absolute shock and it took everything in me not to laugh out loud as I high fived Rhi.

"See me during lunch Miss. Lynx" Was all he said. Rhi fake groaned in annoyance as she slid down her chair but I knew she was faking that. She wanted that. After everyone cooled down we left and headed towards the next class.

"Please stay out of trouble" I warned as I gave her a look. she laughed.

"No promises" She called out as she walked off, she was way to excited for her own good. Shaking my head I left towards my next class hoping that everything would go decently.


	2. Trouble

It's already been like thirty minutes, where the hell could be taking her so long?" Jax asked as I sat at the table with him where we sat earlier. Rhi was gone most of the lunch break and I knew why: She was currently screwing our history teacher which honestly wasn't a surprise at all and I was happy for her. The reason I knew was because she was asking if the condom in her bag fell out somewhere. I had told Jax that she had to have a talk with Mr. Kenway about their argument this morning, not everything needed to be shared with a new friend.

"I'm sure she'll be back any minute" I said. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Rhi came skipping towards the table with a warm glow around her "There you are. I hope you're hungry cause lunch is almost over"

"I'm famished" She sighed as she sat down and set her bag on the table. I pushed the last of my lunch towards her and she eagerly took it. So it was that good. The more Rhi ate after sex meant she was very well satisfied while the less she ate meant it wasn't very enjoyable. With how she was eating now told me it was even better then her better ones, she cast me a glance saying i'll tell you later and I nodded. 

"There you are" Jax said, completely unaware of what was going on "You missed my epic tale of how I nearly got mobbed by a group of closeted gay men." I laughed as Rhi choked on her food, looking up wide eyed.

"It's quite a funny story actually" I added as I twisted a few rings on my finger.

"You must tell me that story later" Rhi said through a mouthful as he grabbed her phone and mine, putting his number in both of our phones. 

"Oh I will but it's too long to finish right now" Jax said as he put the phones down. I snorted.

"That's what she said" I snickered causing Rhi to look at me shocked and Jax throw his jacket at me, making me laugh.

"Nyx I never expected to hear that come from your mouth" Rhi said horrified.

"That's my lineeee" Jax whined playfully as he sat cross legged on the table top. I just grinned wickedly and arched an eyebrow.

"What? I'm full of surprises" I said innocently making Rhi fling a french fry at me.

"You hush, you're supposed to be the innocent one"

"Says who" I shot back. Jax held us apart playfully.

"Relax ladies, lets just calm our tits ok" Jax added as he sassily flipped his hair " I know i'm attractive but no need to fight"

"attractive? yes my type? no" I said as I gave him a shit eating grin. He looked at me mortified.

"I second that" Rhi agreed as she looked up at him as well.

"My my two attractive women have declined me, whatever shall I do?" He asked sarcastically as he threw himself down. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop pouting for one"

"You show no mercy, do you?" He asked me playfully.

"I say what needs to be said" I pointed out.

"What are you guys doing later tonight?"

"Not much, just gonna get my shop set up more, I think Rhi's helping me"

"Of course I am" She answered as she finished the plate and wiper her hands off.

"Can I help? I really don't wanna go home tonight"

"Sure. Just meet us at the entrance after school ends. most of the stuff is in our apartment anyways" 

"Thank you guys soooo much" Jax said as the bell rang. He quickly jumped up and looked at me excitedly as he grabbed his stuff "You ready to meet the infamous Mr. Auditore?"

"Yea" I said as I got up, gathering my thing "Lead the way. I'll see you in a bit sis." Jax hadn't been lying when he said all the teachers we had were hot: Mr. Kenway a handsome Native, Mr. Dorian a Frenchman with an accent to die for, and Mr. Frye and his twin sister Miss Frye the two Brits. Why were all these teachers so fucking hot? How was any of this possible? and that's why I was slightly nervous about seeing Mr. Auditore. From what I heard he was quite the ladies man and girls would literally throw themselves at him which only made me nervous and unsettled. Technically our Italian class was before anatomy so that meant I was going to be speaking. I wasn't bad at it, I could speak German, Italian, Latin, French, Greek, Norwegian, and Spanish (The benefits of being Witches although Rhi doesn't like translating that much) but I didn't like to speak in front of people- I absolutely hated it. Jax rambled on about something but as we climbed the three flights of wide stairs a knot grew in my stomach. I was completely nervous which wasn't unusual for me but it never happened like this before. I began to bite the inside of my cheeks as I nodded along to whatever Jax was saying, I didn't want to be rude. Eventually we made it to the top floor and Jax led me down the hall and into a large science room: Big black top group tables with sinks lining the walls and a large desk in the front reserved for the teacher for demonstrations. Of course all the way in the back was a smaller desk most likely the teacher's actual desk. All around the room were posters of Anatomy and Italian vocabulary while a skeleton hung in the corner of the room. The room was somewhat packed, filled with mostly popular preppy girls, as Jax lead me to a desk in the front center, next to him and I could already feel the dread. I hated sitting in front. I sat down in the rolling chair and set my bag down, pulling out my book of shadows so that I could finish sketching and writing down the new herbs I found.

"Hey Jax" I heard another guy call out before he and Jax launched themselves into a conversation about the homework. I don't know how long I sat there but the once buzzing room quieted down as I heard a somewhat deep yet smooth Italian voice speak, catching my interest. I looked up to see yet another tall, muscular man with olive tan skin and his long dark brown, nearly black hair pulled into a low loose pony tail which he somehow pulled off really well. A black silky button up clung to his body as the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he wrote something on the board. When he turned around my jaw dropped, I had to quickly snap my mouth shut before he saw, this man was a literal god. A few strands of his silky hair fell into his gentle golden brown eyes. Above his lip as a small scar and a little slit in one of his eyebrows, and along his jaw and mouth he had a stubble and slight beard. This man was fucking hot, especially because I was a sucker for accents and stubble's, I had a hard time trying to control my hormones.

"(1) Buon pomeriggio lezione-" Mr. Auditore started, before his eyes landed on me and he froze just gazing into my eyes for what felt like forever. The world seemed to fade away as my heart raced in my chest and a slight blush rose to my face. Dammit Phoenix. He quickly regained his composure and smiled "Ciao signorina, sei nuovo in questa classe?"

"sì, Signore" I answered. I tried to look down at the floor but I kept looking up into his eyes, something drew me to him. My hair wasn't here to save me this time. Mr. Auditore seemed to beam, his eyes lighting up, like he was excited.

"(2) parli italiano magnificamente" He praised, making me blush even more "dove hai imparato l'italiano?"

"(3) mi sono insegnato" I answered sheepishly. I felt the daggered glares of the girls who were obviously jealous as Mr. Auditore beamed even more proudly. I couldn't help it that some of these girls couldn't speak it properly.

"(4) meraviglioso bella. Vieni, per favore, presentati alla lezione" He said as he walked over to me and offered me his hand. At this point my heart was slamming against my rib cage as I stared at his hand, debating on whether or not to take it. He smiled reassuringly at me and finally I took it as he lead me to the front of the class room and let my hand go. I looked around to a stunned Jax and the face of a thousand jealous girls, some hiding their hate others making it obvious. I calmed myself down before speaking.

"(5) Mi chiamo Fenice, ma preferisco essere chiamato Nyx. Mi sono appena trasferito qui dalla Florida con mia sorella" I said before rushing back to my seat, causing him to laugh and me to blush in embarassment.

"(6) Grazie amore. benvenuto nella mia classe, mi aspetto grandi cose da te bella" He said before he started to teach the lesson he had planned out. I paid attention as best as I could, putting my book away when Jax tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him.

"Where did you learn to speak Italian like that?" He whispered

"I taught myself, I had to translate a lot of things during my research when I began wicca" I whispered back as Mr. Auditore continued to write on the chalk board "I speak six other languages"

Jax looked at me with eyes of shock before Mr. Auditore yelled at him to pay attention in which he quickly shot up and continued to write down the notes. Throughout the entire time I felt Mr. Auditore's eyes linger over me, quickly looking me up and down, but stopping and finishing his lesson. Luckily it was a project and Jax was my partner which not only was I grateful for but so was Jax because he could not speak Italian at all. Like Mr. Auditore I tried to keep my eyes off of him but it was hard not to when he kept walking by or casting glances at me. It didn't help that he smelt good either, I hated cologne but for some reason I liked his, now I was stuck in a stupid one sided crush with my hot Italian teacher, Rhi was going to get a kick out of this along with a big fat I told you so and Karma for saying I'd never like a teacher. Fuck. The bell rang signaling next class and everyone got up to leave.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick, save my seat?"Jax asked. I nodded as he left leaving me all alone in the room with Mr. Auditore. Wonderful.

"Excuse me, bella" Mr. Auditore said from behind me, causing me to jump. I turned around to see him chuckling as he leaned on the desk behind him "I apologize amore I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's ok, normally no one ever gets me like that. You're the first one to ever startle me" I said awkwardly. He smiled, sending butterflies throughout my stomach.

"You can go to your next class, the bell rang" He said. I nodded and handed him my schedule. He took it and glanced over it.

"I'm actually in your next class as well." I watched as he handed me the paper back and broke into a grin.

"Perfetto. I see you don't have a seventh period as well. If you want I have planning that period and I do need to clean and reorganize the room"

"I can help, it's not like I'm doing anything anyways" 

"Grazie. Tell me about yourself Nyx, it's my job to get to know my students so that I can create a better learning environment to help them however I can" He said lowly. My breath hitched, hearing my name roll smoothly off his lips in a thick Italian accent, this was so bad and I was so screwed.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to that you think will be important"

"uhhh...ok, well I speak seven different languages, I really love music and art, I want to travel one day ummm I like to read and my sister and I are witches" I answered. I didn't know how well that last thing was going to sit with him but he didn't seem to notice seeing he broke into a grin.

"I'm taking the Italian classed on a a trip to Italy next month, their is still room on the list if you would like to come" Mr. Auditore said happily. I grinned but then it fell, seeing he noticed as well "What is it bella?"

"I really would love to go but I can't afford to go, I just don't have the money a trip like that" I answered glumly. Taking a trip to Italy would be great but I also couldn't leave Rhi along like that, I love her but she'd set the apartment on fire trying to turn our stove on.

"Nonsense, i'll find a way to get you to go. If you're in my class then it's only fair to go to Italy" He said as he stood up and walked to his desk, grabbing a piece of paper.

"It's quite alright, really-"

"Hush and take this. Don't worry about the price just be ready by this date, it's no problem at all. I will see you there" He said just as more students came pouring in, talking and gossiping as I did. I took the permission slip as he gave me a wink before walking up to the white board and erasing it. Jax came back quickly and sat down by me as I stuffed the paper in my bag, would I really go? Part of me said yes and part of me said no, I would have to talk to Rhi about it when I got back later. Jax and I talked until class started again, this time me actually paying attention even though Mr. Auditore and his accent were quite the alluring distraction. Surprisingly I kept up pretty well despite the fast pace he was setting, I was honestly surprised he was on the reproductive system but it made sense seeing graduation was soon and I could have sworn any time he said vagina or penis he quickly glanced at me. God what was this man doing to me. When class finally ended, even though time felt very short, I had told Jax to go on and leave and that I would see him at the front gate. Once everyone was completely I began to clean up, starting with the dirty white board as he went to his desk and began putting in grades. This was going to be a long hour.

***Translation

1) Good afternoon class; Hello miss, are you new to this class

2) you speak Italian beautifully; Where did you learn to speak Italian?

3) I taught myself

4) wonderful, beautiful. Come, please introduce yourself to the class

5) my name is phoenix but I preferred to be called Nyx. I just moved here from Florida with my sister

6) Thank you, love. Welcome to my class, I expect magnificent work from you


	3. I knew it

As I cleaned up the room and put things away, Mr. Auditore and I talked in general, just getting to know each other like a teacher and student should do so they know how to not cause trouble in class but to better develop learning skills although he was on my mind the whole time. It was actually quite fun really having a free period and volunteering to clean up. The door flew open making me jump a little bit causing me to drop the skeleton pieces in my hands, them clattering on the floor. I looked over to see a tall, thin woman with slightly pale skin and dark brown hair that was pulled half way into a bun while the rest hung down in slight waves while wearing what looked like a librarians outfit. When I dropped the pieces she gave me a slightly nasty look but kept her head up as she headed straight for Mr. Auditore, what did I do to her? Quickly I picked up the pieces as I opened up the cabinet, carefully placing them were they needed to go before I dropped them again and miss prissy britches gave me another look.

"Did you seriously just add another name to the Italy trip?" The woman asked angrily.

"I did, and?" Mr. Auditore snapped back a bit. This just got awkward.

"The list was finalized two weeks ago Ezio, two weeks ago, and on top of that they haven't paid the fee off" The woman spouted on. So his first name was Ezio, interesting. No Phoenix, this is wrong you can't just eavesdrop on their conversation, get out of here now I thought. 

"Just because it was finalized doesn't mean another can't be added, I'm the one who funded this trip i'm allowed to add whoever I want Sofia" Ezio- Mr. Auditore said calmly but I could tell their was frustration hidden in his voice. I finished putting the parts away and shut the cabinet door before walking back to my desk and grabbing my stuff just as the bell rang "Ciao bella"

"Ciao signor Auditore" I said as he gave me a smile. I waved back.

"Are you seriously flirting with one of the students right now? What did she do, blow you?" The girl, Sofia, hissed. I stopped dead in my tracks, halfway pushing the door open when I turned to look at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sofia? She's a student, not a Puttana per l'amor di Dio how could you even say something so vile" Mr. Auditore shouted angrily, completely surprising me that he even got that angry. I guess it was the Italian in him but boy was it frightening.

"Just remember ma'am, karma is a bitch" I snapped before walking out, the door slamming behind me. I was furious, why the hell would she even imply I was doing anything with him? Even if I wanted to one it was still technically Illegal, two he probably had someone, and three he doesn't even like me like that. I stormed down the stairs, pushing my way through the crowd. I needed to get as far away as I could before I exploded. Eventually I found Rhi lining against the fence when I got a text from Jax aka The only true god in my phone saying he was going to be a couple of minutes behind.

"Ntx I have something super duper important to tell you and it can't wait" Rhi said excitedly as she grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side where nobody could hear us "Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded and put on a smile.

"Ill explain in a bit. Now what did you want to tell me?" I asked. She sighed.

"Fine so you remember that Conner dude I was talking to for a year?" She asked. I nodded, I knew him, she would flirt with him all the time among other stuff but he was an online thing because he lived somewhere else "Well as it so happens to turn out Mr. Kenway is Conner"

"WHAT" I shouted, my eyes going wide. Instantly Rhi's hands covered my mouth.

"Shhhhh" She hissed. I nodded as I took her hand off my mouth.

"How the hell is it him?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice down.

"I didn't notice it was him until he called me by Rhi when he was talking about "another woman" which happened to be me. Only you know that and he hasn't heard that today from either of us

"Well shit, what are you going to do? I mean, what's gonna happen now with you two?" I asked. Rhi blushed, smiling instantly.

"Before he even fucked me, after we realized who each other was, we decided that we wanted to start a relationship because I really, really do like him and I know he feels the same way with me so...I'm officially taken"

"Oh my god Rhi that's amazing" I squealed happily as I pulled her into a hug. I was so happy for her, Rhi deserved happiness after all she wasn't always so lucky with men but I knew Conner, I knew he was a good guy for Rhi, the perfect guys actually because out of all the guys she had been with Conner made her the happiest. Who knew that our History teacher was the dude Rhi had a fling with, maybe he would let some of our bad grades slide by. "I feel like a proud mom"

"Oh shut up you're not old and you aren't pregnant" Rhi said when suddenly I heard a familiar, sexy accent call out my name. Instantly I blushed as I turned to see Mr. Auditore walk towards us. Rhi caught my blush and line of sight before smirking wildly.

"Nyx, there you are I was looking for you amore" Mr. Auditore said as he stood in front of me.

"What can I do for you, Signor Auditore?" I asked. Instantly I regretted that question because I could already feel Rhi's gaze intensifying as she stared me down. I knew as soon as he walked away she was going to say something.

"I wanted to apologize for Miss. Sartor's behavior and what she said about it, it was an embarrassment and I won't let that happen again. I am deeply sorry for how she offended you" Mr. Auditore apologize, sincerity in his voice.

"You have no need to apologize Signor Auditore, she was the one who said it not you" I said, giving him a soft smile. He gave one back and nodded his head.

"Of course. Have a great rest of your day amore i'll see you in class tomorrow" Mr. Auditore said before walking off. I didn't even realize that I was holding my breathe until he walked away.

"Who was that hmmm? you like him don't you~" Rhi purred as she turned to face me "You can't deny it that blush gave it away"

"Shut up" I hissed as I batted her hand away from my face.

"Tell me who that was and I'll stop" She said defiantly. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"You're such a child. That was my Italian teacher Mr. Auditore, there happy?" I asked to see her smirking.

"Very. If I had a thing for Italians i'd be all over his ass in a heart beat but he looks like he wants to be all over yours" Rhi said as she crossed her arms "What exactly was he apologizing for?"

"Some chick thought I was blowing him and him sleeping with me " I said as I rolled my eyes "I dropped some of the skeleton parts on the floor and she gave me a nasty look.

"Now I know as much as you want to sleep with him you wouldn't pull a me so where is this bitch's ass so I can beat the shit out of her" Rhi growled.

"Honestly, it's not even worth it. But I did tell her Karma's a bitch"

"There are my girls, work it for me honey" Rhi and I heard Jax yell. Turning around he had his back pack slung across his back as he jogged towards us.

"This ass only shakes for one man" Rhi retorted as Jax got closer to us. HE looked at her slightly surprised "And it ain't you"

"fair point" Jax said "So you guys ready to ditch this hell hole?"

"hell yes" I said as we all started walking off campus

"So, not to make you blush or anything Nyx " Jax started as he walked in between Rhi and I "I noticed this within the whole two hours of us being in Auditore's class but he was seriously checking you out so much that he started to get a little bit bad at hiding it"

"What do you mean?" Rhi asked curiously as swhe smirked at me. Fuck me already. 

"One I highly doubt that and two can we not talk about this?" I asked.

"Well considering he always kept looking at Nyxie over her every way possible, besides constantly walking by her, he had to go sit down at one point to hide something if you know what I mean"

"Damnnnnnn" Rhi said " I knew my sis was hot and all but giving the teacher an erection on the first day that beats what I did any other time"

"Whyyyyyyyy" I groaned "Why have the Gods cursed me today"

"Not cursed my dear sister, blessed. Maybe now you can get that stick out of your ass and finally loose your virginity" 

"RHI" I shouted in embarrassment. Rhi laughed as Jax looked at me in shock, his mouth hanging wide open.

"You're turning nineteen and you're still a virgin, Rhi how'd you let this happen ?" Jax asked "You know what we're making a plan to get Nyx laid by none other then Ezio Auditore de Firenza and I know just the places to start"

"Oh hell yea I'm so in on that " Rhi added as she kept ignoring the furious gazes I gave her. Was I pissed off at her to hate her for days on end? no was I upset? A little bit. Rhi always had better luck with guys then I had and therefore she had lost her virginity a lot younger then I had. Me? well let's just say no guy wanted anything to do with a girl who wasn't as out going and innocent looking as she was. Nobody liked a "nerd." With that, I never had the best experiance with men, all the ones I met were toxic, abusive, manipulative assholes and I didn't trust a single one of them at all. I saw my virginity as a thing that should be shared with someone you love and trust not just to be tossed around loosely. The thought of loosing it made me nervous but the thought of losing it to him made my hormones kick in again.

"And we do that when me, her, Auditore and the rest of the Italian class go to Italy next month" Jax pointed out.

"Ohhhh class trip to Italy? That's the perfect place then" Rhi grinned.

"I don't think I can go, I have you and the store and the apartment to look after-" I started, only to be cut off by Rhi as we finally reached out neighborhood: A warn down place that looked like the hood town of every state which made since seeing on every corner in our town was swarmed with gang members and drug dealers. This wasn't the best place to be: Especially for two young high school girls. I felt uncomfortable as i felt the stares of men and women and not in good way.

"You're going on that trip Nyx, you deserve it I want you to go. Plus I can watch over everything" Rhi added.

*Ezio POV*

I was sitting behind my desk going over a few more things for the Italy trip, making sure that I had taken care of Nyx's room, ticket, and everything else that was necessary. The trip was split into four groups: Sofia, Arno, Shay, and Myself each doing the same activities just on different days. The first couple of days we would be in Roma, then head to Florence and Venice for the next few, after that we would stop in Naples, Verona next, and then finally Sicily. I put Nyx in my group not only because the way Sofia ridiculously acted towards her but because I wanted to be close by her to get to know her more and I did not want her to see in Arno or Shay's group either but I wasn't sure why. I felt this was a good way to get to know her better without any interruptions aside from a couple of students. Sure it sounded a little bit creepy but it wasn't, the only reason it was is because she was taking my class other then that she was old enough to date if she wanted.

There was just something about Nyx that seemed to draw me to her, she was intelligent and resourceful and from what I've seen dedicated. She seemed to have this mysterious, secretive aura about her and much to my interest I was intrigued, I wanted to know what was beyond those mysterious layers to see the girl who was hidden within because I had a gut feeling that their was more to Nyx then everyone saw. Not to mention the fact that Nyx was also incredibility sexy and had the body of a goddess, never in all my life had I seen a woman so magnifica and bellissima in my life, the way small strands of her white hair fell into her breathtakingly green eyes and framed her small smooth face. She looked so innocent and so pure and the way her blush erupted across her face was absolutely adorable. And the way she spoke Italian.. Oh mio Dio its was like the heavens had opened up and blessed me with a thousand angels, her voice so smooth and gentle that it immediately drew me in. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair, running my fingers through my hair as I sighed. Nyx was the only woman who had gotten me excited just in class, especially because of her lip biting and bashful gaze, that I actually had to sit and hide it. What was I going to do? Nyx was going to drive me nuts seeing as I couldn't keep concentrating on the work I needed to do seeing as I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she helped cleaned the room. I practically forced myself to look back at the computer screen and finish grading last weeks tests but it was difficult.

"Hey Ezio, are you ready?" Arno asked, snapping me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see Conner and Arno standing in the door way. I grinned as I shut my laptop and grabbed my things off the other chair as I headed out.

"Always" I said as we walked out into the now deserted halls. I locked my door before turning around to meet the two "As soon as I get out of here the better"

"Why don't you just quit teaching then?" Arno asked as we started walking down the hall, getting in between Arno and Conner. I sighed.

"Not right now, it just isn't the time to quit especially since I met the most donna meravigliosa(1) today. She speaks Italian perfectly most of the kids here can't even get that close to perfection" I explained. Conner let out a small huff and smirked.

"So you've met the Lynx sisters" He said. I gave him a curious look.

"you know them?" I asked curiously.

"Of course I do, I have them in first period" Conner answered "remember that woman I was talking to for a year?"

"Yes" Arno answered

"Rhiannon is the woman I was talking to and now she's in my history class" Conner explained. I laughed as Arno gave him a smirk.

"Well, this makes things very interesting now doesn't it" Arno snicked, a grin forming on his lips.

"Those two are handfuls, I know them. Nyx is the clever one though I'd watch myself around her" Conner warned "She's a great person though. If you want to keep things to yourself watch yourself around her"

"Nyx? The white hair dame?" Arno asked curiously. Conner nodded "She's a bright one that's for sure, I've never quite met someone with her mindset"

"What can you tell me about the signora?" I asked suddenly as I looked at Conner once we finally reached the last step, heading to a very fancy party for a family friend.

"I can tell you enough to survive" Conner joked. I looked at him and Arno, Conner just made one of his rare jokes"

Translation

1) wonderful woman

Hey guys, hopefully this is better seeing as i'm getting into routine with writing this story. I hope you guys enjoy this and i'll make them longer. Love yaaaaa


	4. Hey

Rhi and I had finally settled into our new schedule, two weeks of us being in Boston and enrolled in school. It was no surprise that Conner had started showing up to our apartments after Rhi said they were dating but I was totally fine with that seeing Conner was really cool and he and I got along really well. I considered him like a brother and a bonus was that he would come into the shop and buy things from us even though he didn't have to. School went smoothly as well but my favorite part of the day was spending three hours with Mr. Auditore seeing I spent my seventh period volunteering to help him straighten up the room. At first it was awkward but eventually we got to talking and grew as close as a teacher and student could and he even insisted on me calling him Ezio when no one was around because he felt Mr. Auditore made him feel old even though he was only twenty four years old. I had learned that he was actually from Florence and that his family was descended from a long line of nobles since even before the Renaissance and his older brother and father died when he was younger but he had a younger sister named Claudia. I had explained the situation with our parents and he gave me a long, comforting hug and told me to ask him if we needed anything at all. It seemed like after that day I had been falling for him more and more, not just because he was hot but because he was a man who actually cared about the people around him and he had a big heart, he was just filled with love and passion and fun that made me attracted to him in the first place.

Currently it was a nice Saturday afternoon and I was currently sitting behind the counter, flipping through our catalogs blindly as I waited around for another customer bored out of my mind. Business was running slow today and I still had five more hours to go. I had lucky found a spot away from our neighborhood that was nice enough and cheap enough to open but sometimes our luck just wasn't the best. The A/C wasn't working so I had worn a black sports bra and a pair of short shorts to keep somewhat cool. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rhi walk towards me with a mischievous smirk, phone in hand, when I heard the song playing through the speakers. I grinned as Rhi climbed into the counter to dance as we both began to sing along, dancing while we did.

"She's got some nice long hair and you know that she's a bad chick

All the boys stare

Can't help it it's a habit clothes

That she wears, short skirt and a jacket

I just wanna get her all alone on a mattress

I just wanna have it, I just gotta have it

Rumors all around say her body is fantastic

All natural not a piece of her is plastic

Head to her toes yea they say that she's elastic

Yea the whispers all around say she has a reputation

Don't believe it 'till I see it so I want a demonstration

And I've always learned it better with a hands on education

So I need a private session if you get what I am saying

And they say that she's not easy no she's really complicated

But that only makes it better and it's got me so fixated

And I'm not the type to wait around I've never hesitated

But she's got me captivated so the game I'm gonna play it yea

She's got a body like a coke fiend

She likes to keep the party going

These rumors got me feeling lonely

I want that body baby show me

She's got a body like a coke fiend

She likes to keep the party going

These rumors got me feeling lonely

I want that body baby show me

I want that body baby show me

Yea, heard you look good in a sundress

I heard you look good when you're undressed

I heard you like to get away

I heard you like to stay out late

I heard you had a couple boyfriends

I heard they didn't treat you right

I heard you're hated by your

Girlfriends 'cause all the guys want you tonight, yea

They say she's too hot, they say she's too cold

Where she came from nobody really knows

They say she looks young but say she acts old

From everything I've heard she gets out of control

And all the boys say she was sent from the heavens

But I'm not too sure that this girl is a blessing

She's got the Devil's eyes and they'll cut you like a weapon

She's stuck in my mind like a bad obsession

Got bad intentions

She's got a body like a coke fiend

She likes to keep the party going

These rumors got me feeling lonely

I want that body baby show me

She's got a body like a coke fiend

She likes to keep the party going

These rumors got me feeling lonely

I want that body baby show me

I want that body baby show me

She's got a body like a coke fiend

(She likes to keep the party going)

(These rumors got me feeling lonely)

(I want that body baby show me)" We sang, a giggle escaping our lips when all the sudden I heard clapping and whistling from behind us.

" (1)Magnifica signora, è stato bellissimo cantare" I heard an all to familiar Italian voice say as Rhi squealed in excitement and jumped onto someone. My heart sank as my chest got tight, and I turned to see Conner and Ezio, Conner being manhandled by Rhi as she smothered him in kisses. I blushed in embarrassment I wasn't even dressed appropriately in front of Ezio and it was so weird to see him out of his school clothes seeing he was wearing a tight black tank top, leather jacket, and jeans with his hair still pulled into a loose ponytail with two strands framing his face. Conner wore what he normally wore, a white t shirt, jean jacket, and pants.

"H-how long have y-y-ou been there?" I stammered. Ezio laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"Since the very beginning of the song bella, you have a beautiful voice. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Ezio asked. I was going to die from embarrassment, why did he have to see all of that? maybe Rhi planned this whole thing and if she did I was going to strangle her later for it, it was bad enough she constantly teased me for my crush as it was.

"She's always been a naturally talented dancer~" Rhi purred as she got off of Conner and hoped up to sit up on the counter "She's also super flexible, probably from the years of gymnastics she's done". I cursed under my breath, giving Rhi a 'fuck off' glare and changed the subject quickly before Rhi could say anything else.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I cleared my throat. Why was Ezio here? As far as I knew he never had any connections to spiritual things and he didn't seem to strike me as someone who would shop in places like this.

"I was just picking up more sage Ezio just happened to be with me. Rhi told me you have more white sage" Conner answered as he headed towards the boxes of sage in the back. I nodded as I pointed to the back corner.

"it's up on the top shelf in a big box. We have the bundles, sticks, and the cones" 

"I didn't know you worked here bella" Ezio said as he looked back at me as Rhi hopped back off the counter and headed towards the back to put more candles and candle holders on the small shelf. Our store wasn't too big but it was more of the size of our apartment compared to everything else, plus it was cheap enough to rent out from the flower lady upstairs.

"Yea, I actually own the shop" I answered as Ezio leaned on the counter, closer to me "It's the fastest way Rhi and I can make just enough money to pay rent, nobody else wants to hire us but in all honesty I like working here business is just somewhat slow right now. It's not always like this"

"As a matter of fact" Ezio started, hesitating slightly "I have been stressed the last few weeks, I suppose you have something in here that could help me"

"Well what type of stress?" I asked "Just stress from work or like negativity?"

"Both actually" he answered quickly 

"There are quite a few things you can go with crystals such as black jasper or amazonite and even labradorite which is up there in the front, black tourmaline is also a great protective stone to send negativity away. There is also sage that can help you clear the negativity from yourself or a space but their are also candles and essential oils if you're not looking to smoke out your house or carry any crystals on you, it depends on your preference" I answered.

"Candles would be perfect amore, I take care of mia madre so she lives with me, she would probably freak out if there was smoke in the house"

"Of course, a lot of people are that way. The best types of candles for stress relief that I know of would be lavender, eucalyptus, rose, ylang ylang, vetiver, bergamot, spearmint, frankincense, and chamomile, which one sounds like the best to you?"

"Whatever you recommend" Ezio answered as he flashed me a charming grin. My heart skipped a beat before I blushed and nodded, heading towards the back.

"I'll be right back then, I just got to get them from the back" I said before I turned and entered the small doorway behind me and into another small hall lined with dozens of boxes. I walked all the way towards the very back, looking at the hundreds of candles laying on the floor, some in glass jars, some in small tea shapes, and the others just long thin candles. I grabbed the large Lavender, rose, spearmint, eucalyptus, and frankincense candle jars before I walked back out to the counter to see Ezio wandering the incense shelves. I set the candles down on the counter and placed them on a white wrapping paper as I placed them neatly in the center, sprinkling loose herbs onto the paper "So the candles are buy one get one free so I got you four which are some of my personal favorites and one to help with focusing on your breathing"

"Thank you Tesoro" Ezio said as he walked back towards the counter " I like your shop, it's interesting and cozy. What else do you offer here?"

"We sell crystals, sage, candles, incense, and other things such as books and decorations for different types of alters and faiths. We also make jewelry, do tarot and oracle readings, help balance chakras and do anything to help one's spiritual path"

"And you said you were pagan sì ?"

"Yea, I'm a kemetic pagan and Rhi is an Aastro Pagan" I said as I finished wrapping up the fourth candle.

"Kemetic?" He asked. I looked up to see his golden eyes melting into mine. I debated telling him but something in me said that I should tell him. Probably Anubis, he never steered me wrong and he'd want me to open up especially since we had a connection.

"I worship the Kemetic gods, but they're commonly known was the Ancient Egyptian Gods, Rhi worships the Norse gods"

"That would explain the Anubis on your shoulder then"

"Yea, Anubis is my patron god but I have many guides and worship all" I answered. All of the sudden a slender, paleish medium height girl with freckles, murky green eyes, and long semi curly red hair pulled into a long braid. She hopped the counter and hid down low just under the glass display case filled with jewelry. I looked down curiously and she only grinned while placing her finger over her mouth to tell me to keep quiet. Ezio seemed to recognize the girl and just laughed when not to long a tall muscular man with shoulder length black hair pulled back, his skin as pale as the girls. From the looks of it they both looked Irish.

"Alright, where'd she go?" The man asked, his voice not only deep but the Irish accent evidently there.

"Where'd who go?" I asked as Conner approached the register where I was at. That was the bad part, we could only get one register.

"Fiadh, the little red headed shit who ran in here" The man said, a little roughly but playfully, they must have been in a relationship.

"She's behind the counter Shay" Ezio said. The man, Shay, went to look over the counter where I was when the girl, Fidah, jumped up speaking in the same accent only hers a little softer.

"Oh thanks you asshat" Fidah cursed at Ezio before hoping over the counter "You were taking forever to get here so I decided that I wasn't gonna wait forever"

"you're impatient but I love you. Please just don't take to long lass we have reservations later" Shay said as he kissed her cheek and headed out "And please don't spend all of our money"

"Fineeeeee" She groaned as Shay left and she began to wander the isle. I smiled and shook my head as I finished wrapping the last candle and looked at Ezio.

"Is this there anything else you need?" I asked. 

"Just to see that beautiful smile of yours bella" Ezio said winking "I'll come back later when I run out of supplies"

"Is this together or separate ?" I asked, biting my lip as I looked between Conner and him.

"Separate" Ezio said. I nodded as I began to slowly ring up his candles, little beeps filling the air as the music finally switched to the relaxing pagan music we always played.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you have anything for Hephaestus? I'm trying to add to my alter" Fidah said as she popped her head out from behind the books.

"We have to order more statues but I think we have one more in the back and we do have little cauldrons and Anvils if that will help. His stones are up in the front boxes over there but other then that I know he prefers crafts" I answered.

"Do you mind if I see the statue?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course" I said "RHI CAN YOU BRING OUT THE HEPHAESTUS STATUE?"

"YEA" Rhi shouted

"Alright your total is $3.36. Would you like a receipt?" I asked. Ezio gave me a skeptical look as he began to pull out his wallet.

"Three dollars for five candles, that seems very cheap" He said. I shrugged.

"A lot of metaphysical and spirit shops are really really expensive especially for a beginner so we make things affordable" I answered as he pulled out forty.

"Keep the change bella" Ezio said as he grabbed the candles. I stared at him in shock and awe.

"This is to much-" I said

"Keep it please I insist" He said. Knowing I wasn't going to win I sighed and grabbed Conner's stuff, checking him out. Once he paid he told me to tell Rhi he would see her later and they left, saying good bye when Fidah came up with her hands full of stones, a cauldron, and an anvil as she set it on the counter. I gave her a big smile and began to start checking her out.

"You found everything ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh yea. Ever since you guys set up shop here i've been wanting to come out here to check it out but now that I'm here i'm definitely coming back especially cause it's super affordable" Fidah explained as she tossed her braid over her shoulder. Their was something about her personality that seemed wild and animal like, she probably played some type of sport as well seeing all the slight bruises she had.

"Thanks, we look forward to seeing you around" I said as Rhi came out holding a bronze statue. As soon as Rhi and Fidah saw each other their eyes went wild and ran to hug each other.

"Oh my god it's so good to see you again" Rhi exclaimed "Your last game was freaking awesome"

"Thanks" Fidah said as they broke the hug and grinned at each other. I looked at them curiously as I continued to check Fidah out "I didn't know you worked here"

"Well you haven't been at school so I couldn't tell you" Rhi snapped playfully as she handed me the statue "But yea I work here with my sister"

"This is your sister?" Fidah asked as she looked at me. Rhi nodded.

"Yup, this is my older twin Phoenix but everyone calls her Nyx"

"Oh bloody hell now I see the difference" Fidah asked "Oh and thanks for earlier Nyx Shay's reaction was worth it"

"No problem. It was quite entertaining while it lasted" I said as I finished up the last of her items "That'll be twenty even"

"Dammmnnnnn twenty rocks, an anvil, a cauldron, and statue for that much. I am definitely coming here more, this is now my new favorite shop. You know what, you guys are coming with me to get tattoos"

"Awe hell yes" Rhi exclaimed happily. I already knew she wanted to get another one of our matching tattoos: Runes down our spine "What time?"

"Six. its actually the place around the corner from here, I know the owner and he can fit ya in with me"

"Alright, then if you're doing that all this is free, it's only fair" I said as Fidah grinned wildly

***Translations

1) Magnificent Lady, that was beautiful singing

Tesoro- another word for darling; Amore is love; Bella is beautiful


	5. Who's aas so I need to kick?

By the time Fidah, Rhi, and I got finished with out tattoos it was already ten and black outside minus the street lights lining the road deserted road. My back was slightly sore and the crisp cool air had felt good only on my now tattooed rune covered spine. Fidah got a Sagittarius tattoo down the side of her wrist and by the time she got done she had left the shop to go meet Shay for dinner, paying for ours in advance when she left but the whole time we were with her we had an absolute blast and decided that besides Jax joining our coven as a now learning witch but Fidah was as well which was a bonus. Rhi was the next to get hers done and by the time she finished Conner had shown up to take Rhi out on a date which left me along when I started mine. I didn't mind though, I just listened to music as I felt the needle in my back and I wasn't gonna lie it hurt like a bitch but I gritted my teeth and worked through it. Seeing I had no place to go I started walking home but my phone was completely dead so I had no way to see or get a hold of anybody which wasn't a good thing considering our living situation. 

Shivering I walked down the cracked sidewalks as the once nice neighborhood slowly turned into crumbling buildings and run down homes. Normally during the day their wasn't as many people on the streets but at night I felt a lot more prying eyes on me at every street corner. I regretted not carrying my knife on me as I walked towards the apartment, my pace quickening. I hated walking these streets alone and in the dark and by this time I would at least be home to where I was somewhat safe. Anything was better then being alone on these streets. I kept my sports bra as still as possible hoping that it didn't brush against my sore back but the good thing was I got to wear nothing but loose shirts until it heals. I rounded a corner and that's when my stomach tightened and I got a very bad feeling. 

"Anpu, if you can hear me please guard me from anything negative or harmful, I do not have a good feeling about this" I whispered to myself as I kept facing forwards, my pace quickening even more. Not long after I heard the faint sound of footsteps. Quickly glancing over my shoulders I looked to see what looked like a large man following behind me, dressed in all black with his head pointed down and hands in his pockets. I got an unsettling feeling about him and I faced forwards as I walked a little faster, his pace quickening as well. My heart raced in my chest as I balled my fists, ready to protect myself. I was really wishing I had a light and my knife on me now. I tried to cut a corner but as soon as I turned it I ran face first into a hard chest. Looking up I saw another man dressed in all black but his skin pale in the flickering lamplight above us.

"woah there little missy" The man spoke, a smirk clearly evident in his voice as the man that was following me came up behind me. "Where are you goin' so late at night? Don't you know this area is dangerous to be walking alone"

"I'm going home, if you would just let me through" I said as I went to move out of the way. The man blocked me as he reached his hand out, placing it on my hip. I felt the bile rise up in my throat.

"Let me walk a pretty lady home huh, for protection" He added. I gave him a look that screamed 'fuck you' and he didn't seem very happy with that response.

"i'm good, thanks, I can manage myself. I'd rather not walk home with a stranger" I said.

"I wasn't asking you" he said lowly as he took a step closer to me. I punched him as hard as I could, sending him stumbling back a few good feet as he held his jaw while the dude behind me quickly grabbed me, pulling me to his chest tightly as I struggled to get out of his grasp but my back was now on fire. The man chuckled as he grabbed his jaw, his gaze burning into me. "Oohh man, that was a hell of a punch. She's gonna be a fun one"

"Oh fuck off" I spat as I threw my head back, hitting the man behind me hard in the nose hearing a crack, when his grasp loosened. Taking my chance I stomped on his foot as hard as I could causing him to lean down giving me the perfect chance to elbow him hard in the nuts. He groaned as I broke free and went to run off but the first man pulled something blunt out and swing, smacking me hard in the head. Pain erupted from my temple as my vision blurred and I fell face first into the concrete below. For the first time in my life I felt frightened and powerless as I saw the man loom over me, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a third man dressed in what looked like black and red robes jump off of the roof when I blacked out.

*Ezio POV* 

I was surprised that I had gotten another mission, who knew being a teacher during the day and an Assassin by night was so hard to do at the same time. I had gotten a text earlier today from Conner asking if I could make sure Nyx got home safely because Rhi was worried about Nyx walking home alone at night, thankful that he had their address. Of course I went along to make sure she was safe, I didn't want her hurt, so I hoped from roof top to roof top, carefully watching her leave the shop. Everything was fine until I noticed that she was heading towards the 'hood', a very sketchy neighborhood. Nyx couldn't have lived out here, could she?

Nyx seemed to notice she was follow and I panicked, did she know I was following here? Shortly after I noticed her concern when a large dude had began to follow her so I picked up my pace. I watched from the roof top as she nearly took down the two guys, in which I was impressed, until The first guy smacked her in the head with a small club and Nyx fell. A protective feeling overtook me and I jumped down, angry as I tackled the first guy closest to her to the ground, using the hidden blade and slitting his throat when I was knocked off of him by the second larger man. I groaned as he struggled to pin me down but I kicked him up and got up quickly before punching him in his already broken nose before quickly stabbing him as he slumped to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth. I quickly made it look like they killed each other before my attention shifted to Nyx, who lay unconscious on the ground as blood poured from her head and scrapes covered her arms and knees. Her phone lay next to her, completely shattered. Instantly I scooped her phone and her up into my arms, holding her close to my chest before I rushed to find her apartment as fast as I could. The anger I felt when those men attacked her seemed to wash away as she lay injured and bleeding in my arms and at this point nothing else mattered in the world except her safety right now, my heart was racing but it twisted seeing her this way.

Finally I found her apartment complex, just on the edge of the 'hood' as I ran up to the fourth floor and found their room. I picked the locks as best as I could before barging into a very small living room kitchen area, the floor boards dangerously loose as I laid her down on the small saggy couch in the living room. This was where Nyx lived? I didn't like the fact she lived here, it was to small and to dangerous for a girl like her to live here, the apartment was to cramped and ready to collapse at any moment. It didn't help that drug dealers, gang members, and crooks lived right here anything could happen to Nyx and Rhi at any moment. How financially in trouble were they? Was this all they could afford?

I pulled my hood down and rushed to find a rag before wetting it and going back over to Nyx. I quickly kneeled down next to her and turned her head, starting to wipe the blood off her face and temple. I carefully dabbed her skin, holding her chin up with a few fingers. Once I got the blood off her head wiped off the cuts on her arms and legs and made sure her back was ok seeing her spine was covered with a new tattoo. I put the rag up before going back to the couch to sit next to her. She looked peaceful and if I hadn't have seen her get knocked out I would have said she was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't leave her, not like this, not just yet this area wasn't safe which meant I was going to keep an eye on her and their place from now on out.

"Oh bella" I said softly "why didn't you tell me you were struggling like this? I could have helped you out. I don't ever want to see you hurt or in any danger....I thought I almost lost you." It was then when I said that, that I knew what she meant to me and why she was in my life as I stared at her sleeping form, her breaths slowly shaking from her body. Nyx wasn't like the other girls I met before, she really wasn't. Nyx was sweet, kind, gentle, patient, caring, respectful, gifted but she was also strong, fierce, honest, protective, loyal and wasn't afraid to speak her mind or defend someone with every fiber in her body. She was smart and determined and very very stubborn. I know it had only been a couple of weeks but hearing what she was going through and just getting to know her, I couldn't help but slowly start to fall for her. I know their was only a four year age gap but that didn't matter to me at all. No woman had ever made my heart race like Nyx had, no woman had ever made me speechless like she had, no woman had ever made feel safe and comforted like she did, no woman had ever let me speak freely about something and be ok with it, no one listened like her and most importantly Nyx didn't want anything from me like the others. She was truly special, different.. Extraordinary. She was the light that was making my once dark vision bright again ever since she showed up. I really, deeply cared for Nyx and I would hunt down anyone who hurt her and make them suffer. "(1) Sei veramente un angelo. Prometto che ti proteggerò sempre e mi prenderò cura di te"

I brushed the hair out of her face as I placed a soft kiss on her forehead as I sat beside her. If only she knew how I felt.... I sat with her for at least two more hours when I heard the front door jingle. I quickly jumped up, pulling my hood up, and quickly jumped out the window I opened and climbed up onto the roof. I quickly leaned over and peeked into the window to see Rhi walk in and quietly shut the door when she saw Nyx laying on the couch. Rhi sighed.

"You overworked yourself again, didn't you?" She asked a sleeping Nyx. She looked over and saw the window so I pulled myself up some as she came this way, pulling it shut "And you left the window open, let's just hope nobody decided to sneak in." Knowing Rhi was with her made me feel safer as I headed back to what I was originally doing, assassinating John anonee a very corrupt banker working with the Templars. (2)Riposare bene, amore I thought.

*Nyx POV*

I woke up with a headache, my vision still a little fuzzy as I sat up. Once it cleared I could tell that I was on the couch in the living room, the sun peaking through the large window. Why was I in the living room? How long was I out? Why couldn't I remember anything? In front of me I saw an upset Rhi holding a bloody wash cloth in her hand, what was going on? I looked at my now completely shattered phone that sat on the coffee table. great.

"What the hell happened last night?" Rhi asked, a low growl in her voice as she stared me down. Then it all came back to me, like a haze, as it hit me all at once k\like a crazy train.

"I...I was walking back home when these guys came up on me, one of them knocked me unconscious but I was blocks away from the apartment... How did I get back here? The last thing I remember was falling to the ground and then black"

"It wasn't me, when I got back you were on the couch asleep. I just found the rag in the sink five seconds ago"

"Well someone must have found me and brought me back because I didn't walk here. Plus now my phones completely shattered I'm not even sure if it works anymore" I said before I looked down, feeling a piece of paper in my hand. Odd.

"I checked around, nothing is missing at all which means that nothing is stolen. The door was locked when I got back" She said as she threw the rag away "I'm going to find whoever hurt you and i'm going to kick their ass for laying their filthy hands on you then maybe they'll learn to stay the fuck away from you"

"Don't worry, I remember kicking their ass before I got knocked out" I said as I opened the piece of paper in my hand while Rhi sat next to me and turned on the news, the reporter lady's voice the same as usual; dull yet high pitched.

'Nyx, please be careful next time when you are walking home, it pains me to see you hurt like that, I recommend carrying a small knife for protection if anything happens I know you can protect yourself but you live in a dangerous area. Take care of yourself, i'll be watching over you just in case. E' The note read. I felt a small smile form on my face as I remembered seeing a black and red figure attacking one of my attackers, was this the man who brought me back? If so, how long had he stayed? I wish I had the chance to thank him before he vanished. I looked up to see the two men from the ally I was in on the news, both dead as pools of blood soaked the ground. Police were ruling it as they attacked each other over some turf war or drugs but I knew that wasn't true, those two worked as a team. The cloaked man must have killed them, it was necessary because they would have never stopped what they were planning to do to others and they may have tried to come back for me. Those men deserved it.

"Those were the men who attacked me..." I said. Rhi looked at me wide eyed before switching the TV off quickly.

"Oh my god" Rhi said giving me a hug "I'm so glad your safe and that you didn't caught up in that, praise Freya. Anubis must have been watching over you and heard your prayer"

"A man in red and black saved me, he pushed the man away from me before they could do more but thats all I saw" I stated as I hugged her back.

"Someone was watching over you and I'm really glad they are because I wouldn't know what to do without you" 

"You aren't gonna loose me. Plus you wouldn't be able to survive without me" I joked. She shoved me back but smiled.

"Pshhh you wish. I could and you know it"

"That's not what you said five seconds agoooo" I teased 

"You hush and go back to sleep, you need to take a break. I'll go get you medicine, i'm sure your head is killing you right now"

"It is. I'm going back to sleep but if I find the house is burned down I'm going to kick your ass from beyond the grave and that's a promise"

"Bold of you to assume that I wouldn't take you out safely then jump inside" 

"Like i'd let that happen" I shot back as I headed towards my room, making sure that I was balanced seeing I almost fell into the coffee table, my head was dizzy and I felt a little sick. I still needed to wash my tattoo as I went to put my phone on the charger to see if it still worked because if it didn't I was completely and utterly fucked. I ignored the hunger and thirst as I made it down into the hall and into my bed, groaning. "DON"T FORGET TO GET MEDICINE WE HAVE NONE"

***Translation

1)You truly are an angel. I promise I will always protect you and take care of you

2) Rest well, love


	6. Long weekends

I never got the sleep that was intended for me today once Rhi had left to go to the store to get medicine and a few other groceries seeing we were getting low already. I only slept for an hour when I was rudely awaken to a loud knock on the door. When I answered I was met with the old sweaty fat man who ran the place, his tank top to small and filled with sweat stains, as curly grey chest hair poked out of the top. His brown hair was already balding and his brown eyes were dead. His name was Mike.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Rent's due next friday" He said as he handed me an thin white envelope. I looked up at him in disbelief as I grabbed the envelope and began to open it.

"How? we just moved in two weeks ago" I said as I opened the paper. $450 in rent was due next Friday by eight am. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Look, you pay just like everyone else does when they do. You signed the agreement,you should have read it before you signed it" 

"I did read it and it said that nowhere" I said in disbelief as I looked at him. Mike only shrugged like he didn't give a shit in the world "We didn't even pay this much for the apartment when we got here"

"That's not my problem and if you have an issue with it then you can leave, otherwise you pay just like everyone else here and if you're late then you're getting evicted. end of discussion." He said before he turned and walked off, the floor shaking underneath him. I slammed the door angrily as I balled the paper up in my hands, this was absolutely ridiculous. Unfortunately there was nothing we could do seeing this was the only place we could afford but that would accept us. I was just going to have to use up all the money I had saved to buy a car because Rhi and I were short on cash which meant we were also limited on food which meant ramen noodles almost every night. Good news, my phone was still working but bad news their was lines all over the screen and it took me at least twenty minutes to finally get Rhi's number and text her about the rent. I was fucked, their was no way i'd be able to get a new phone anytime soon. My head still pounding I checked the pile of mail left on the table and began going through them: bills from the shop, our phone, and our health insurance. I sighed as I called our health insurance company, my phone constantly dropping the call until I finally got it to stay and when I finally got a hold of a representative I told them that I could only afford to pay for one persons insurance and to cancel mine.

Rhi needed hers more then I did, I barely got sick and it was rare that I got injured, so I didn't really see a need to have mine right now. I continued to go through the wail when I noticed a letter addressed to Rhi and I. Odd. Our parents never reached out to us, they made it clear that nobody in our family wanted to talk to us. I opened the letter and pulled out a semi thick notebook paper before I unfolded it and read it.

To my beautiful girls, Rhi and Nyx,  
You looked so beautiful the other night, it's hard to deny your beauties- Rhi, the wild free loving spirit and you Nyx, The gentle caring mother who only wishes for everybody's safety and that they succeed, Two souls two beautiful for this world, untouched and uncorrupted by man and his sins. I've been watching the both of you for quite a while now and everyday I get drawn closer and closer to you. You do not know who I am and that may be scary but don't worry it isn't, for now it must be this way and one day soon you will know who I am. Just know that I am here to protect you and guard you both from the dangers around you. I do not want you to be scared of me but only to love and accept my. Good by for now my loves. 

I ripped up the letter, noticing all the pictures of Rhi and I at school and everywhere else, before grabbing a lighter and lighting it on fire. That was just to creepy and it was something I didn't want to deal with right now. I let the paper burn before I dumped the ash into the small trashcan before pulling the curtain to the window closed. With everything going on a stalker and creepy letters were a perfect way to add to the mix.Everything seemed to be going down hill so fast so I decided to quickly clean my tattoo before I went into the small bathroom and filled up the white plastic tub with warm water, going back into my room to grab some candles, flower petals, and bath soap. I needed to relax and take a deep breath because stress was already going to make this situation worse. I shut the door before lighting the candles and get undressed before slipping in the water.

Later tonight Rhi and I were going to meet Fiadh and Jax to do our first offical coven meeting seeing Jax had an area at his house for us to practice our magic. After last night I started to think that maybe practicing protective and defensive magik would be a good idea so repeats like last night didn't happen again. I should have brought my knife with me, I should have been more careful then I was. I turned on my music before closing my eyes and laying my neck on the back of the tub. I was glad when we moved in that I had given this tub a deep scrub because it was absolutely disgusting.

*Rhi POV*

"Hey handsome, hey Ezio" I called out as I saw Conner sitting on the front porch of his cabin, skinning what looked like a rabbit, as Ezio sat in a rocking chair next to him. I honestly wasn't surprised to see Ezio and Conner hanging out together, they were like best friends which was awesome. Ezio looked like he had a long night though seeing he had a small cut across his cheek, but he looked tired as he waved to me. Conner had lived in a little cabin out in the woods just a few miles away from the city but the walk was definitely worth it. When it came to medicine Conner was the best and he was the only one I trusted, especially seeing Nyx how she was this morning. I really wanted to use those bodies like punching bags, they were glad I wasn't there because I would have killed them. I knew Nyx was good at handling herself but last night was just way to close and I knew she had been distracted, seeing their was so much going on.

"Rhi" Conner grinned as he looked up at me with a smile "What's up, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to ask a question and a small favor" I said as I climbed up the three steps and kissed his cheek.

"What is it?" 

"So Nyx got knocked out last night and I was wondering if you had anything to help with what she may be going through pain wise from that" I said. Ezio and Conner perked up, looking at me with worry.

"Is she ok?"Ezio asked

"What happened? How did Nyx let that happen, wasn't she good at protecting herself?" Conner added.

"She is but so much shit has happened since we moved here. She's ok though, she woke up this morning but whoever saved her literally has my respect and thanks" I said as I watched the two. Something was up, they knew something but they weren't telling. I was going to find out what it was, it was like they already knew and they had seemed a bit to calm about it. That wasn't normal for either of them.

"Of course. Just let me finish up with this and I'll go get it for you" Conner said as I decided to sit on the ground.

"Grazie Dio Nyx is safe, the world is harsh now a days" Ezio said. I nodded.

"It really is. After coming up here Nyx has been the one taking care of the two of us and dealing with all the money and enrollment for school and the shop it just sucks that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time" I explained. I felt my phone buzz and I looked down at my phone to see a text from Nyx about the rent and quickly my blood boiled "You have to be fucking shitting me right now! I'm going to strange that old mother fucker"

"Rhi.." Conner started. I looked up at him angrily but he stayed silent. He already knew I was going to rant and no one was going to stop me.

"No, this is not fucking okay. Nyx and I have lived in that shitty ass apartment for two fucking weeks now, only fucking two, and the fucking landlord wants to charge us nearly five funking hundred dollars by this fucking Friday at eight fucking am, like are you fucking kidding me. We barely paid anything for that fucking shit place and now it's suddenly five hundred. Nyx and I barely have enough to get by we don't have enough for groceries, health insurance, our phones, and the shop how the fuck does he expect us to pay fucking rent within two weeks of being here. When I see that miserable oaf I'm going to kick his fucking ass, he's been giving us nothing but trouble since we got here. I dont know how we're going to pay it because if we don't we're getting evicted, Nyx might have to sell some of her shit or she's going to used her money she saved up for a car which she shouldn't have to touch. God this is so fucking frustrating" I growled out angrily. Conner said nothing but he always knew to let me calm down before he spoke to me.

"How far behind are you with money?" Ezio asked curiously.

"It took us like two months to even save up to move here, we originally paid like 150 to rent the apartment which wasn't bad but then our phone bill is like 50 each, to rent out the area for the shop was about 300 a month but the lady is giving us this month and next as a grace period. Currently we only have like about 200 in our accounts combined, we don't keep a lot of it for our self so we can get our shop going to make up money and use whatever's left for groceries if we can even get anything"

"Is there anything I can do to help you and your sister out?"

"You would do that for us?" I asked curiously, surprised he even wanted to. He nodded.

"Of course, you're dating Conner that makes you family Tesoro. I'm concerned for you both and I would hate to see something horrible happen" He explained. I smiled, Ezio actually a bad guy. Of course when I saw him for the first time and heard the rumors concerning him I was a little skeptical and I had a good reason to be my sister was a virgin and he was a major flirt, I wanted to protect her from getting used, but the more time I spent near him I saw him differently. Ezio was caring and very concerned about us, especially Nyx, and I knew from the way he looked at her that they were meant for each other, Ezio was good for her. I was already formulating a plan to get them together permanently besides Jax and I's plan to get them to sleep with each other which I was still going to make sure that happened. Nyx needed someone in her life, she needed a man and a relationship, so she could stop worrying and enjoy life.

"We would really appreciate it but good luck convincing Nyx. Here, i'll give you her number just let her know it's you" I said as I held out my hand. Without hesitation or doubt he pulled out his phone and handed it to me. I quickly added Nyx's number in and named her contact Lover girl before handing it back. I watched as he looked and smiled at that, looking at me as I sat up proudly.

"I'm sure I can find a way"

"Well from what I can see you're a smooth talker. Maybe if you got her something she really likes as well she'll listen. I bribe her with chocolate if she does my homework for me" I said.

"Hey" Conner said as he looked at me, causing Ezio and I to laugh "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that and think that you actually put effort into the work you turn in. No wonder your answers are nearly similiar to Nyx's"

"So Ezio, tell me about yourself?" I asked as I turned my attention back to Ezio. He seemed surprised that I asked as he sat up in the chair, putting his feet up on the stool in front of him.

"Well, My family is originally from Florence we descended from a long line of nobles in Italy. My father and brother passed away a while ago so now its my mother and sister and I. My mother was a very famous fashion designer until she retired and my sister currently works as a banker in the city" He started "I don't know exactly what you want to know about me"

"Hmm, well for starters do you have any ex's? love interests? Obsessive stalkers?" I asked. Conner only laughed as Ezio cast him a glance while he shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"I am interested in someone but I'm not so sure they know about me" Ezio answered uneasily "But my ex is currently trying to get me back, I think"

"Sofia is crazy obsessed with you Ezio, i'm surprised you even dated her in the first place" Conner cut in. Sofia? The librarian at school? This was interesting.

"When we first started dating she wasn't so bad but then she just started to get to jealous and clingy" Ezio said as he looked away "Sofia is a great woman but she just isn't the one for me." Good thing I have the right one for you I thought.

"The Librarian? Man, she gives Nyx dirty looks all the time when we go in there" I snorted as I rolled my eyes. I watched as Ezio's face and body tensed a bit at that "But Nyx scared the shit out of her a couple times so she's backed off some"

Ezio, Conner, and I talked for a couple of more hours until Ezio excused himself so that he could take his mother out to lunch and he left. Honestly, all the rumors about him were so wrong and so off that I wanted to punch anyone who brought it up and as it turns out he had come from a family with wealth which was an added bonus. I watched Ezio climb into a black pick up truck and drive off before I turned to Conner with a big smirk on my face. Conner looked at me and instantly shook his head, looking back down at the almost finished rabbit in his hands.

"No, whatever you have planned or want to say I don't want to get involved in, it got me in trouble last time" Conner said. I laughed as I placed a hand on his thigh.

"Oh pleaseeeee, I promise this one isn't bad at all" I whined "It's really importantttttttt" Conner sighed as he looked back up at me, a small smile on his face.

"Fine. Come on, tell me" he said. I squealed excitedly.

"Who does Ezio like? please I have to know because it's part of my plan "

"He better not find out about this, I feel like i'm violating his trust but I'm doing this because I love you"

"I know and I thank you for it. He won't know about this"

"He's falling for Nyx, I've never seen him like this towards any woman in the time i've known him. He told me a few nights ago when he realized it" Conner answered. I squealed in excitement, so I was right, He did like Nyx more then just a friend "What?"

"Nyx has the same feeling for him, though she wont admit it, I know she does. Now knowing that I have a plan to get them together and I'm gonna need your help" I said grinning. Conner looked at me, thinking for a minute before he nodded "So Beltane is coming up in a couple weeks and I'm going to need you to convince Ezio to come along and celebrate the holiday with us"

"That's going to take a lot of convincing" Conner admitted as he finally finished with the rabbit, wiping his knife off on a rag.

"If you say he's falling for her then just say hey, I'm going with Rhi and Nyx to celebrate Beltanem do you want to come? or something like that. I know you'll come up with something and if you mention Nyx it'll surely get his attention"

"Alright I'll do it but if it doesn't work don't be disappointed"

"It'll work trust me"

"Are you sure I can go to this? I know you want to celebrate with me.."

"Fiadh knows the people celebrating and she asked them, they said they were more then ok with you coming along" I said as I kissed his cheek "Oh god now i'm so excited. I already have the perfect outfits planned for all of us"

"Is it bad that I'm slightly scared?" He asked, I just laughed.


	7. Getting ready for beltane

I stared at the text on my shattered flickering lit phone, still slightly cursing Rhi for giving my number to Ezio but also glad she did.

ReallifeRomeo: Hey Nyx, Its Ezio, your sister gave me your number. I just wanted to say that if you needed help money wise please let me know, she informed me of the situation and I only wanted to help, if that's ok with you Bella

Me: Hey Ezio, I appreciate your concern for my sister and I but I have everything handled, I just paid rent so we're good for the month.

That was two weeks ago which meant we had been in Boston for a full month now and today was the beginning of Beltane. Rhi, Fiadh, and I were going out to a few friends of Fiadh who celebrate Baltane and unfortunately Jax wasn't able to make it because his family was going out for his dads business meeting and he wanted all his kids there. I had never seen Jax so depressed before and it broke my heart. This first text between Ezio and I had spiraled on into hours of long conversation both meaningful and just random fun and I did not regret any of it at all. When we had seen each other at school it had thrilled me because it felt like our little secret, having a teacher's number, and each time he would casually wink at me or we'd have our conversations in Italian so the others couldn't pick up on what we were saying. I had never felt this happy in my life, aside from finding out my patron god was Anubis. Although I did nearly kill Rhi when he texted me for the first time but I forgave her knowing she had semi-good intentions.

Currently Rhi, Fiadh, and I had just finished decorating our apartment for Beltane, which we had spent most of the day doing. We lit candles of various colors all around the apartment while Rhi had laid out flowers as well, Fiadh had been making a maypole for our semi make shift alter in front of the tv, while I had been making the flower crowns for later made up of small roses, bluebells, merigolds, daisies, primroses, violets, and lilacs with little twigs to resemble horns. Rhi had made the fertility symbols by making little jars and a cauldron full of seeds, acorns, and a few other things until she left to get our dresses for earlier as I finished the second flower crown as I sat on the couch. Fiadh's phone rang and she answered it seeing Jax had started a skype call.

"Hey Jax" She said as she leaned her phone up against the candle as I put my phone under my leg.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jax asked as I saw him settle into a bean bag in his very large yet empty room. He was dressed up in a button up and black dress pants, his hair somehow gelled back.

"Nothing much, just finishing up these flower crowns for the beltane celebration tonight" I answered "What about you? I see you're dressed up nice"

"Ugghhhh I so forgot to do a little something before we leave. Don't remind me, Dad's taking s out to this super fancy place in the city, I think it's called Matikorii's or something. Definitely Japanese so we'll see how that goes"

"it'll be fine as long as you bring that girl with you" Fiadh said as she looked up at him smirking, "This is a fertility celebration after all"

"Niceeee" I said as I laughed. Jax glared at her.

"Oh hahaha very funny. Unfortunately no the girl cancelled last minute so now my dad's pissed at me but right now I don't give a fuck" Jax responded as he laid back and looked bored.

"I'm sorry man, you'll find someone. Maybe later tonight though you can light a few candles for tonight" I suggested.

"Ya know, I keep forgetting that you guys have been living, breathing, sleeping, and basically eating paganism and wicca and it makes me a little jealous you guys are ahead. "

"It's based off of intuition and what you feel is right man. Don't worry" Fiadh reassured. Jax only nodded. I looked down when my phone buzzed. I but back a grin when I saw Ezio had texted. I set down the halfway made crown and picked up my phone.

ReallifeRomeo: well I hope whatever you're doing you have fun bella. Conner is taking me somewhere new tonight but he won't tell me what it is

me: Sounds like a fun time lol but thanks, i will, i know i'm going to have lots of fun

I chuckled to myself as I put my phone down and couldn't stop smiling. Jax must have caught me because he snickered along with Fiadh.

"What's that smile for Nyxie? Heppy to see me suffer?" Jax asked sarcastically and I glared playfully at him. 

"No, she's just happy because her lover boy Ezio texted her" Fiadh snickered. I quickly reached over and smacked her upside her head "Hey!"

"He's not my lover boy we're just friends" I pointed out as I started back on the flower crowns.

"Friends don't have a teachers number and they don't wink or have the conversations you guys have in class. I ain't stupid, you guys both want each other and you know what go for it, Fiadh just said it was a fertility celebration after all" Jax chipped in.

"It's not even like that" I blushed.

"Then why are you blushing"

"Oh hush" I said as I rolled my eyes, carefully braiding the flowers into the twigs.

"Just curious, have you gotten anymore of those letters from stalker guy?" Fiadh asked curiously. I sighed. 

"Unfortunately yes, we get a letter every day, sometimes two at a time along with creepy sketches and pictures. Just recently we've been getting sent chocolates and flowers, sometimes our favorite things" I answered as I spun one of the bluebells in my hand. Why had someone decided to stalk us? How did they ever get so close to us and know our favorite things? Some of what was said had never been told to anybody and that's what worried me the most. Rhi and I always made sure the doors were locked and everything was shut at home or at the shop. It had gotten so bad that I had told Ezio about the stalker and at first he got super defensive and freaked out but after I calmed down and told him to breathe all he did was give me a hug, listen to me talk, and gave me some safety precautions to take hell he even walked me home sometimes when I felt on edge just to make sure I was safe. Ezio was so sweet it was unreal and sometimes I wanted to invite him in but I didn't want him to be embarrassed and disgusted at how we lived and when Conner found out it took me and her and Fiadh to pin him down and get him to calm. Although ever since that man saved me from the ally I've felt him lurking around, almost like a silent protector and to prove my theory I left a thank you note and a handmade heart shaped amethyst necklace out on the window sill and when I checked it the next morning I saw someone write you're welcome and the necklace was gone.

"Can I go find this guy? I am a very excellent hunter" Fiadh said. 

"yes yes we know, you're an animal" Jax said sarcastically.

"Hey Shay like it and so do I" Fiadh stated with pride as the front door burst open and in walked Rhi with her hands full of dresses before she kicked it shut with her foot.

"I'm back bitches and I come bearing gifts" Rhi said as she walked over and sat on the couch behind Fiadh "What's up bitch boy?"

"Well I'm not going to get laid tonight thats what's up" he retorted.

"How much did it cost?" I asked curiously. She held up one of the dresses for us to see. It was long, reaching down to our ankles, as it looked loose and flowy like how the ancient priestess dressed, a low v neck exposing just enough cleavage. Although the fabric was slightly see through it was beautifyl as it started off white and faded into a light green at the bottom. The dress was gorgeous and it was perfect for the event: Innocent maidens celebrating a festival for fertility.

"Not much, like twenty for all three" Rho answered "I saw these and knew we had to have them"

"Oh my girls are gonna look hot" Jax said whistling as Fiadh looked at the dress in awe as she touched it.

"You sound like a pimp" Rhi pointed out,

"You know gals, as much as I hate dressed these look so fucking beautiful I can't wait to wear them and they feel so softtt" Fiadh said in awe, gushing.

"Me too" I said as Rhi set the dresses on the couch and grabbed Fiadh's hair.

"Let's get started on your hair" Rhi said when a man yelled through the skype call.

"JACKSON! GET OUT HERE NOW WE'RE LATE FOR DINNER" Jax groaned as he rolled his head back, annoyed.

"Coming dad" Jax shouted back before looking back at us "Lets hope I don't die, I'll see you ladies later. Have fun and remember have lots of sex~" And with that the call ended. Rhi had undone Fiadh's braid and began to lightly brush through it. All of us had decided that we would leave our hair down minus the few tiny braids we would keep in seeing we wanted to keep a flowy look going, free even.

*Ezio POV*

"Why are we dressed like this again?" I asked curiously as Conner continued to paint curvy horn like shaped on my arms and chest with green paint. Shay had worn exactly what I had been wearing: a light green and brown leather kilt with leather wrist cuffs and an arm band tied with ribbons. Conner wore his clothes from his tribe which were tan leather pants, leather bands around his arms, and feather in his hair and on his pants while his face was painted "I feel so naked"

"It's all part of where we're going" Shay said, his hair down for once "I just can't wait to see Fiadh in a dress"

"Fiadh's going?" I asked curiously. Shay nodded.

"Didn't Conner tell you where we're going?"

"No, he just said we were going out somewhere" I answered. Shay sighed.

"Let's hope we aren't totally screwed" He said as he sat on the arm of Conner's sofa.

"he'll be fine, it's not like you've always gone to these things" Conner said as he finally finished with the paint and looked at me.

"I'll have you know that i've been going to these things since we've been together" Shay said back

"Guy's, where are we going exactly?" I asked as I put my arms down "and why I'm dressed like this?"

"We're going to a Beltane celebration" Conner answered "It's a pagan holiday celebrated between the spring equine and summer eclipse in which the god Bel begins to mate with the Goddess and the land will become fertile which would be known as spring and things beginning to grow which is why its a fertility holiday"

"oh" I said simply.

"Fiadh, Rhi and Nyx is going to be there" He added. Instantly I perked up at the sound of Nyx's name. Shay chuckled.

"Nyx is pagan, why wouldn't she lad" Shay said as Conner closed the paint and left it on the table.

"seeing it's about fertility I wouldn't be surprised if anyone tried hitting on her or tried to get her to do the ritual sex" Conner said as he walked off, pulling out his phone to call Rhi. A protective yet jealous urge erupted in my chest, the thought of another man trying to touch or flirt with Nyx making me even more pissed off then it already had. I didn't want anyone to use her but now I couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of seeing her and what she was going to wear.

*Nyx POV*

By the time we finished getting ready it was time for us to leave as Fiadh drove us to where we needed to be in a light blue Toyota. Our hair was done and fell in light waves as small thin braids fell down from underneath our flower crowns while the dresses fit our bodies perfectly and showed a decent amount of our boobs. Eyeliner and light green and blue eye shadow framed our eyes, we really did look innocent, even Rhi (That earned me a good smack) 

I was ecstatic, for the first time in a month we were finally getting out to do something fun. The place we were going to was only an hour away and when we had pulled up the sun was just about to set and we had driven up a long dirt road that lead through the woods. By the time Fiadh had parked the car Rhi and I jumped out as we headed towards a empty pasture surrounded by forest, the trees gently blowing in the wind. Two large bon fires had already been lit and behind them was a large maypole with ribbons hanging off it as it had yet to be wrapped around the pole. We made it just in time and I was excited as I heard the flutes, drums, and other instruments float through the air, carrying a playful and beautiful tune.

"You could have waited until I parked" Fiadh shouted as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut and glared at us. I just grinned as I grabbed Rhi's hand and pulled her forward, our bare feet sinking into the soil underneath us.

"nahhhhh" I laughed as we ran towards the fire, seeing dozens of men and women already here and honestly I felt like a child again as I watched in amazement as Fiadh finally caught up to us. There was a large table filled with strawberries, bananas, asparagus, figs, almonds, truffles, vanilla, and some goat. The smells lingered in the air bringing me comfort.

"Let's start this party girls" Rhi said as we looked around.

Hey guys sorry this is a little short I got distracted lmaoo but i promise itll be better


	8. You're here?

The first thing we did was run over to the maypole and grab a ribbon as both ladies and men grabbed their end as well. The music got faster and we all began skipping and running around the pole, weaving in and out just like braids, as everyone laughed and skipped as I watched the ribbons wrap around the ten foot post. 

"That was awesome" I exclaimed as we dropped the ribbons and went back to the ever growing crowd as everyone danced, the woman's voice slightly being over taken by the laughs of the night.

"I know, who knew dancing with ribbons around a pole was so fun" Rhi joked as she wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed hysterically as we stumbled forward into the large crowd.

"Guys i'll be right back I am going to get some food" Fiadh said before running off, her dress flowing behind her. Rhi grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the bon fires, towards the entrance.

"Dance with me sis" She said as she held her hand up, palm facing me. I laughed and pressed my hand to hers as we began to skip in circles, sometimes twirling and the other times switching the direction of our circle as we skipped around each other. I laughed as we stood in place and just kicked out our feet, watching the sand fly everywhere until something caught her eye. I turned around to see only to find Conner walking up shirtless along with...Ezio? My heart raced in my chest as I stared at him, admiring his very toned and muscular build. I swallowed as I bit my lip, my eyes wide, what was Ezio doing here? "Conner" Rhi shouted happily as she skipped over to him, Conner looked in our direction and grinned, opening his arms up as she jumped into them. Conner picked her up and spun her around as Rhi laughed and kissed him happily. I went to walk over to join them but was stopped by a tall yet lean man who stepped in front of me, his short blond hair filled with green leaves and twigs. He wore a loose green tunic, the sleeves ripped off, and leggings.

"Would you care to dance with me miss?" He asked hopefully, his blue eyes pleading, as he held out his hand. Tonight was Beltane and tonight I didn't have a care in the world, I just wanted to have fun and dance and to forget my worries. As much as I wanted to go and see Ezio I didn't want to hurt this mans feelings, besides what was one dance I would see him after, wouldn't I? I smiled and took his hand.

"Sure" I said, causing him to grin from ear to ear as we began to dance.

*Ezio POV*

I looked around to see hundreds of men and women dressed like Rhi, Conner and I, all dancing and laughing and eating around the fires. When we walked up I had seen people wrapping ribbon around a large pole and Shay explained that men and women would wrap ribbon around the pole to represent the god and goddess have 'mated' before he ran off to find Fiadh. I watched as Conner had set down Rhi who grinned happily, practically gushing.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it" She shouted happily as the sound of upbeat cheery music danced in the air and I saw a woman singing as people played flutes, drums, tambourines, and a few other instruments I hadn't seen before "It's just getting started."

"I told you we would" Conner said "Where's Nyx?"

"We were just dancing together" Rhi answered as she turned around and saw she wasn't anywhere to be found "Oh there she is- That man's dancing with her." Instantly I followed her gaze to see a tall lanky man dancing with Nyx but when I saw her my heart nearly stopped. Like Rhi she was wearing the same slightly see through dress, high lighting her curves and outline of her breasts, as her dress and long hair flew around in the air freely. I watched as she skipped around freely, twirling around, as she threw her head back and laughed sometimes falling into the man's chest only to jump right back out while the firelight seemed to glow around her. She was a Goddess. I caught her glance at me briefly and blush before she continued to dance on. She looked so happy and peaceful- Free. "Come on Ezio, let loose and have funnnnn" Ri added as she shoved me some. I looked at her.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, I had never experienced anything like this before in my life. I wasn't sure. Rhi only laughed as Conner wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Dance, eat, have fun and let all your worries go so that you can look forward, it's the point of Beltane tonight is about being free and finding or deepening love. Go, enjoy yourself, and go ask Nyx to dance before another guy does because their are a lot of men here who are single and willing to act on their passion" Rhi said as she drug Conner away towards the fire leabing me alone. I took a deep breathe and started to walk towards Nyx when three or four girls walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Come dance" One girl said as she giggled, pulling me into a circle. I had no idea on how to dance the way they did.

*Nyx POV*

I had danced with almost every person who asked, even joining large groups of people who pulled me into their circle. I even saw Shay and Fiadh and judging by the flushed red face of Fiadh Shay was embarrassing her in a good way. Eventually I ended up with Ezio as he finally lost his group of woman who flocked to his side which I laughed at, I couldn't blame them Ezio was very attractive.

"I see you lost your fan base" I joked as I held my hand up. Ezio laughed as he placed his hand on mine, intertwining our fingers together as we began to skip in a circle, kicking up more dirt.

"Good, because their's only one person I want to be near right now" Ezio said as he looked at me, eyeing me slowly, making me blush furiously, "(1)sei assolutamente sbalorditivo bella"

"(2)e sei bellissima" I said back, making him grin. Butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"You think so mia cara? I was thinking on wearing it again at one point" He joked as we started to skip in the opposite way. I nodded.

"I do, beltane looks good on you"

"I can say the same, though when Conner we were going somewhere this was not what I expected at all but I'm glad he didn't tell me" Ezio said as he grabbed my hand and quickly spun me around making me squeal before he pulled me into his muscled chest, his strong arms wrapping around my body.

"And why's that?"

"Because seeing you this beautiful was well worth it" He whispered in my ear. I blushed furiously as he spun me back out. Ezio was so smooth and charming it was unreal, anything he said was like honey.

"you're just saying that"

"I'm not bella, you truly are a sight to see and that dress makes it even so" He said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his arms one again, my body pressed to his firm one "(3)la tua bellezza supera tutti qui"

"T-thank you-u "I stammered causing him to chuckle as he lifted my chin up gently with a finger, making me look into his beautiful eyes. My heart sped up seeing our lips were only inches apart as he bent his head to look down at me. He only smiled softly and at that moment the world around me seemed to disappear as we stopped dancing. The only thing I felt was the sand between my toes, the warmth of the blazing fires, and his body pressed against mine. Ezio stared into my eyes longingly before he slowly pressed his lips to mine. My heart stopped but I slid my hands around his neck and kissed back, feeling his smooth cover mine. Ezio pulled me closer, his other hand resting on the small of my back. I felt sparks fly as my body began to heat up and it wasn't just the fire. In the kiss I felt his passion and his hunger, desperate for more, which I would willingly give.

"Hey Auditore, can you keep Nyx company while Conner and I go bump nasties over by that tree?" Rhi asked, completely oblivious of me, causing Ezio and I to pull apart quickly as she pointed to the tree a few feet behind her. I blushed in embarrassment as I quickly looked at the ground, the hair now hiding my face. I looked up to see Rhi smirking as she looked between the two of us, Ezio more startled then I had been. "Oh I see you're already doing that, I didn't interrupt anything did I? Remember to use protection"

"RHI "I exclaimed as I smacked her arm making her laugh "Nothing was interrupted, now go do what you're gonna do with your boy toy"

"Byeeeee~" Rhi said laughing as she skipped off. I mentally cursed at her, wishing that I still had Ezio's lips on mine as I felt the pulling ache in my heart. I looked up to see a blush on Ezio's face as well.

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" I asked quickly, changing the subject despite missing the feeling of his lips on mine. He nodded.

"I could eat" He answered as I grabbed his hand and pulled him off towards the table filled with lots of food, especially romantic sensual foods. I grabbed a handful of strawberries and fig before finding a spot on the ground towards the band when Ezio joined me, sitting close to me, as I began to eat and watch everyone around us.

"So ritualistic sex is a thing for this holiday?" Ezio asked curiously. I nodded as I watched Shay and Fiadh run off into the woods, at least they were going to experience something blissful and which meant I was going to have to walk home.

"It's optional yes but it's a thing. Beltane gives a chance to deepen love already there and bring out new love. Sex makes it a bit better seeing the land is now fertile to grow things" I answered as I ate another strawberry, biting into it as I threw the green parts away.

"This is fun" Ezio said "It's more interesting then the carnivals we had back home. Would you mind if I accompanied you to more Holiday's like this?"

"Of course, their are eight sabbats throughout the year and you're more then welcome to come and join."

"I've never known a religion to be so free and interesting"

"Well that's paganism for you until Christianity decided what we were doing was a sin in the eyes of God. What they fail to realize is that their religion was based off of ours"

"What exactly is paganism and your faith bella?"

"With Paganism and especially wicca you go with what feels right with you, there is no right or wrong to anything, it's solely you and what you feel. We work and are one with the earth and the sky and the deities we work with. The ultimate rule is to never harm anyone otherwise it comes back three times worse like karma or something"

"But what if you defended yourself? Or we're using your abilities to fight off bad people to protect the world?" He asked curiously. I thought about if for a minute.

"I'm honestly not sure, I feel like it would be ok if it was for the greater good but I would have to ask Anubis or my guides. I think though if that is the case, the rule still applies depending on if the person themselves is studying witchcraft and black magic. What about you? What do you believe in?"

"Growing up we were raised christian but i'm not so sure. I've seen somethings in my life that I can't explain that definitely don't fall under Christianity"

"Well then maybe fate brought you here, to see other sides that you hadn't possibly explored yet"

"Or maybe fate brought you into my life Bella otherwise I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe it would have been some other broad that brought you here"

"I highly doubt that, they aren't as smart and as cunning as you are. I don't think a normal broad would believe in all this"

"Looks can be very deceiving, you never know who you're truly talking to"

"That is very true"

"But luckily for us we told each other everything about ourselves, their are no secrets between us" 

"Right" He said, his jaw clenching slightly but I brushed it off seeing he was still eating.

Ezio and I talked for hours until it was three am and the party was still going but I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore as I started to yawn. Ezio chuckled as he picked me up bridal style and began to carry me home. I fought through my tiredness as he kept telling jokes and making flirty remarks all the way to our apartment. I felt bad that he walked all that way but he insisted that it was fine and he was more then happy to do it, as well as needed a good reason to walk. He set me down in front of the door to the brick building as I held onto his toned arms for support, wobbling a bit.

"Easy bella" Ezio said as he held me up straighter. I looked up at him through heavy eyelids.

"Thank you Ezio, that was very sweet of you"I said, biting back a yawn "would you mind coming in with me? You don't have to I just don't feel comfortable staying here alone tonight"

"Of course amore" Ezio said. I thought I saw him stand up straighter but he brushed it off as he opened the door for me but I caught him quickly looking around the streets to make sure we were alone. Blushing, I stepped inside and he followed close behind before he lead me up the four flights of stairs and to our apartment. I was debating letting him in, not wanting him to see how we lived, but I told myself otherwise. It was the night to live with no regrets, I was going to let him in, I didn't want to be alone here seeing how uncomfortable I had been after the whole stalker situation. I just wanted Ezio near me, after seeing the way he looked at me in the fire light I knew I loved him. More then anything. He was that missing half I had been looking for and how we were tonight made that very known but I couldn't say anything to him, not yet at least. I unlocked the door and opened it as Ezio followed me inside, shutting the door behind him. I stood awkwardly next to the counter as I looked at him, watching him look around.

"It doesn't look so safe to be in but you and Rhi have managed to make it feel like home, I see, it's very cozy" Ezio said as he looked at me. I smiled in relief, he wasn't judging us for it but I knew that he thought this apartment was very unsafe seeing as he looked down at the loose floorboards, startled as it shifted underneath him.

"Come, I'm tired and I don't want to sleep alone and I definitely don't want you to sleep on the couch, that's just unfair of me. plus Conner and Rhi have done something on it." I said as I grabbed his hands and pulled him down the hall towards my room. My mind screamed no but my heart screamed yes and right now my heart was winning. I opened the door and pulled him into my tiny room as I shut the door. This was so wrong, he was my teacher what was happening shouldn't have been happening at all but I couldn't deny it anymore, I couldn't stop pretending my feelings for him weren't real which was what Anubis and I had talked about. I needed to start following my heart more, like Rhi. "Sorry about the mess, their isn't much I can do about it yet until I find a place to store some of it"

"It's ok Bella, your room is unique, but why didn't you ask me for help so you didn't have to sleep on a mattress on the floor?" He asked as I sat down on my small cot.

"I didn't want you to worry or spend so much money on us for no reason. Besides, this isn't so bad it could be a lot worse Rhi and I could be homeless. I know soon it'll get better once our luck changes" I said, brushing it off as I yawned again. Ezio sighed but sat down next to me before he laid behind me, pulling me closer to him. My heart raced as I shut my eyes, slowly starting to daze off as I felt safe and protected in his arms.

"Go to sleep mia amore. Ti amo" He said softly as he kissed my forehead. I froze, Ezio had just told me that he loved me but I stayed silent, him assuming I was sleeping as he held me, before I fell asleep.

**Translation

1) You look absolutely stunning

2) and you look handsome  
3) your beauty outshines everyone here


	9. Surprise

This morning I had woken up in Ezio's arm, which made me blush, before I saw that it was six am which meant I had two hours before school started. Carefully I got out of his arms without waking him up, grabbed some clothes, and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower, the events of last night still fresh on my mind. By the time I finished and went to my room Ezio was gone, but on my shelf was a note.

Sorry for leaving without saying good bye bella but I had to get home to get ready for class, I'll see you in class-E

I smiled and continued to get ready, getting a text from Rhi saying she would meet me at school, before I headed out seeing I now only had twenty minutes left until... Second period. Great, I was running late seeing I accidentally over showered while thinking about how Ezio kissed me. Just the thought of it made me shiver as I felt a tingling sensation around my lower abdomen. Clearing my head I grabbed my books and rushed out the door, running all the way to school, making it just in time for class to start which led me to where we were currently: Lunchtime. Jax sat on the table as Fiadh sat on his left, Rhi and I on his right.

"I found this note in my binder and I wanted to read this to you guys. Rhi somehow got the same one although she was at Conner's last night" I said as I pulled out a neatly folded pink piece of paper and cleared my throat, my nerves on edge "Dear Nyx, I am concerned for your safety as of late, seeing you talk with that man-Ezio Auditore, your teacher. He is not good for you, he is involved with dangerous things that may harm your life. I'm only telling you this because I fear for your safety my love. He will use you to get what he wants, to rid you of your virtue and as soon as he does he will leave you. Seeing him with you last night made my blood boil, the way he touched you, kissed you....how you leaned into it eager for more is a sign that he is beginning to corrupt you, the sin washing over your innocent form. Please break off all contact with him, if not you will have forced my hand and something will bad will happen"

"Ok, that's it I'm going to find this mother fucker and feed him to my pet lions" Fiadh growled as she punched the table, unflinching.

"This is seriously fucking creepy, honestly, the cops need to get involved like now"Jax said. I shook my head, eyes wide.

"We can't, if we take this to the police then they're gonna know that both Rhi and I are involved with teachers and that'll get them fired and thrown in jail for life"

"well fuck dude" Jax said before quickly changing the subject seeing how pissed Rhi and I were "now take a step back, you kissed the Ezio fucking auditore? You must tell me everything"

"There's nothing much to say" I said blushing, one minute we were dancing and the next he kissed me before Rhi basically cock blocked him"

"Wait, hold one one damn minute Ezio, the one and only hot Italian teacher with a reputation sky high filled with women, kissed you? You didn't kiss him?" Jax asked in awe, his jaw dropping. 

"Well yea, he kissed me first and I kissed back"

"Then I was wrong, Ezio is head over heels for you and not looking just for a fun night"Jax said "This man wants a relationship with you. God damn you two girls are just fucking lucky aren't you. This means the Italy trip I will make you have all the alone time you guys can get so you can get together then smash." I groaned, I had totally forgotten about the trip and their was no way at this point that I was going to make it, especially after the rent bull shit, cancelling my insurance, and this fucking creepy dude.

"I can't make it, I seriously can't, not with all this other drama happening. The list is already finalized as well, he's handing out everyone's ticket and stuff for the trip out today and I have nothing to give him that would allow me to go . I'll have to get sent out so he can have that briefing about it and from what I heard the meeting is after school today" I pointed out. Jax just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that with everything happening between you two that he's already pulled some strings to get you to go. Ezio Auditore is not a man that just gives something up, once he has his sight set on something he doesn't stop until he gets it" Jax countered. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but get the feeling that Jax was right, Ezio had wanted me to go on that trip, he pleaded with me, a man like that wouldn't just not do something.

"so are we gonna skip out on the fact that I am going to beat someones ass or are we all in agreement about that?" Fiadh asked curiously.

"Oh we're totally in agreement. Let me go with you, i'll happily tear his spine out and shove it back up his ass" Rhi said as she stuffed a tater tot into her mouth. I sighed as they laughed.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how I deal with you being my sister and how I don't take you seriously" I said as I flicked a grape at her, watching it bounce off her head.

"Really bitch, you're going to waste a perfectly good grape on me?"Rhi asked as she gave me a she glare, slowly turning her head.

"I did, what are you going to do about it" I challenged, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh just you wait" Rhi glowered just as the bell rang. I smirked,

"Look at that, saved by the bell" I said as I shot up, grabbing my bags as I took off towards Ezio's class with Jax trying to catch up as I darted through the crowd of sweaty, angsty, hormonal kids as they gave me an odd look. I skipped a few steps as I ran up and sped into the empty classroom, practically throwing my book and bags down as I slid onto the desk, startling Ezio as Jax came in only a couple of minutes later panting as he glared at me.

"I swear to all the deities that exist if you do that again I'm going to make good on your sisters words" Jax warned as he came to sit down "Oh boy I feel like I've just ran a marathon"

"Oh hush, you'll be fine you baby" I said as I rolled my eyes "Sit down and breathe, it wasn't even that far but.."

"Look, i'm not exactly the athletic type" he said as he sat down.

"I can tell" I joked. I turned around to see Ezio looking up at me from the top of his laptop. I grinned as I pulled my hair into a high pony tail as my tank top fell down some. At this point I didn't care, I wasn't going to be ashamed by other girls because I wore a tank top in jeans, I had no need for girly clothing or silks and heels. Honestly it felt as if I was going to break my ankle even attempting that which is why I stuck with my combat boots

"Nyx, (1)posso parlarti per favore per un secondo?" Ezio asked. I nodded as I hopped off the desk as I walked over to him.

"sì signore" I said as he looked up at me. Ezio looked as refreshed as ever like the events of last night had barely touched his handsome face. His hair once again in his famous ponytail as he looked up at me and smiled, reaching into his desk to grab something.

"(2)Conosco la tua situazione finanziaria a casa e so che eri preoccupato per il viaggio ma non volevo che perdessi l'occasione di una vita, quindi sono andato avanti e ti ho procurato un biglietto e un posto, tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno ora è assicurarti di essere pieno e di avere il passaporto pronto" Ezio said as he smiled and handed me a small brochure with what looked like a plane ticket. My eyes widened in shock as my mouth dropped in awe as I stared at him.

"(3) Davvero non dovevi mister Auditore, non so cosa dire se non grazie ... È fantastico" I said as I took grabbed the ticket in disbelief, seeing he kept his hand out for me to take it. I looked at him in awe only to see a very content and happy smile on his face. What did I do to deserve to meet this amazing man? sure he was a goofball and didn't always use his head but he was the best man a society could offer.

"(4)Non è un problema bellissimo, sono solo felice che ti unirai a noi vedendo il fantastico lavoro che hai fatto e tutto il duro lavoro e la dedizione che hai messo" 

"(5)ma non ho soldi per un passaporto, eppure ne ho solo uno" I said. He just shook his head.

"(6)Dopo l'incontro di stasera sul viaggio, ti porterò all'ufficio passaporto, e la cena se lo permetti?" He said. I grinned.

"(7)sì, mi piacerebbe molto Grazie ancora, per tutto" I said as I walked back towards my desk, squealing happily as I held the ticket up to my chest and walked back to my seat. I could feel Ezio smile as he looked at me before returning to his computer. Jax looked at me smirking, his eyes flickering between Ezio and I. "Don't you dare say anything"

"I told you sooo~" Jax said as he wiggled his eyebrows "This trip is gonna be so much fun, hopefully we're in the same group as well"

"I highly dread that only for the simple fact your pervy ass would try something and maybe just solicit the women there" I said as people began to walk into class. That's when I noticed a really pissed off girl walking towards Jax. Before I even registered what was going on the girl slapped him as hard as she could, tears streaming down her eyes.

"How could you, you asshole, how could you use me like that? You can't just blow me off like that for some random piece of ass and expect to get away with it" She shouted causing everyone to look at him leaving a huge red hand print on Jax's face. Jax looked up confused and outraged.

"What the hell? I don't even know who you are" He snapped angrily.

"Perdere, i'm going to ask that you leave now" Ezio said from behind me, his voice holding an edge that I never heard before. I ignored the shiver that ran down my back like electricity.

"Are you kidding me? Natasha, remember, after dinner last night you snuck me back into your house. You're dad kicked me out this morning"

"That didn't happen because I spent my whole night wandering around the neighborhood looking for something to punch." Jax defended but when she went to slap him again I grabbed her wrist, yanking it forward as she turned to look at me.

"Do it again and I'll personally make sure you wont use your hands again" I growled. She looked at me.

"You seriously left me for her: Are you kidding me that's such a fucking downgrade" The girl hissed.

"(8)Basta, vattene adesso" Ezio snapped angrily, a protective edge to his voice. I had never heard that before but I loved it.

"I'm his friend, not a slut he bangs now leave" I growled. As soon as I let go of her hand she ran off, afraid, as I turned to see Jax rubbing his bright red cheek.

"Are you ok? What was all that about?" I asked. Jax shrugged.

"I've never seen her before in my life, honest to the gods" Jax answered as the people in class whispered to one another as they kept glancing at the two of us.

"Alright class settle down and get back to your seats we have some things to discuss this class period so I expect everyone to be quiet and listen" Ezio said as the final bell rang and he shut the door as everyone shuffled to their seat and sat down. Ezio walked up to the front desk and leaned up against it as he had a stack on tickets the desk next to him. "As you all know in a couple of days most of us are leaving for Italy, there is only a couple of people in this class not able to attend. For those of you not attending there will be a substitute in here for the three weeks we're gone and you will all be given assignments and homework packets every day regarding the cities we will be going to since you will not be with us there. The assignments will be turned in at the end of class and all homework will be due at the beginning of class the next day"

"domanda Mr. Auditore" A girl said, her hand shooting up in her in the air as she batted her eyelashes at him, twirling her hair around her finger.

"sì" Ezio asked as he sighed and looked at her.

"Do we have our groups yet?"

"The groups have been assigned and they will not be changed, it's finalized. You will find that out later after school, we'll be meeting in here." Ezio explained as he looked over the class, his eyes meeting mine and lingering before he finished "I have the tickets and booklets here, let me pass these out real quick" and with that he grabbed the large stacks of papers and began to walk around the room, giving the kids their things as Jax looked at me and grinned excitedly.

"This is gonna be so much funnnnn" He stated happily.

**Translation

1) Can I speak to you please for a second?

2)I know of your financial situation at home and I know that you were worried about the trip but I didn't want you to miss the opportunity of a lifetime so I went ahead and get you a ticket and spot, all you need now is to make sure you're packed and have you're passport ready.

3)you really didn't have to mister Auditore, I don't know what to say except thank you... This is amazing

4)It's not a problem beautiful, i'm just glad that you will be joining us seeing the amazing work you've done and all the hard work and dedication you've put in

5)but I don't have money for a passport, yet alone have one

6)After the meeting tonight about the trip I will take you to the passport office, and dinner if you allow?

7)yes, I'd like that very much Thank you again, for everything

8)That's enough, leave now

Hey guys, sorry if this is a little shorter then the other chapters I just got super busy and then started watching a play through of assassins creed 2 while I wrote and got even more distracted. Not to mention I accidentally deleted this chapter twice but I fixed it. I love yalll and im sorry ill fix the next one. love yaaaaa.


	10. The meeting

The past three class periods had seemed to go by in a blur and eventually I found myself sitting in Ezio's classroom with Jax next to me and the room full with twenty two other people, most of them girls. In front of us were semi thick packets while Ezio, Monsieur Dorian- Arno, Shay, and none other then Sofia stood at the front of the room as she seemed to cast despising glares at me. The large screen was pulled down with the first page of our packet.

2019-2020 trip to Italia  
(1)bienvenu class, you are about to embark on a journey across la grande italie to experience first hand their culture and daily lives. This is a once in a Lifetime trip to interact with the people and experience the art, foods, and even some of their holidays. This is an educational trip that will help broaden your understanding of Italy but also put your speaking skills to the test. Remember this trip is to help benefit you, below has all the information you will need for this trip such as groups and your chaperones, the cities we will be visiting, hotel arrangements, a list of activities, the day and time we will be leaving the airport and when we will depart from Italy to return home. Make sure that you are fully packed for the three weeks and that you follow everything your chaperones says- Remember we are going to another country.

Departure to Italia: We will be meeting at Boston Logan airport on may 6th and will be boarding at 12 pm as our flight leaves at 12:30 pm. Makes sure you're at the airport 2 hours ahead of time and you bring something for the plane ride it is an 8 hour flight. You are also allowed to bring one carry on.

Departure to Boston: We will depart at Catania-Fontanarossa airport on may 27th at 10 am to board. We will be there 2 hours ahead of time as our flight leaves at 10:30 am. Remember when we get back we will have to go through customs.

Things to bring: Your phone and charger, we are sight seeing after all, and to keep in touch with family at home. Clothes, make sure you have enough for the three weeks, bring comfortable shoes we will be walking and a bathing suit because one of the places we will be visiting is a beach. Money, your food and expenses are paid for, but please bring extra if you wish to pick up souvenirs along the way.

Places we will be visiting: Rome, Venice, Florence, Sicily, Naples, and Verona.

"Alright, alright settle down everyone" Ezio said, everyone following hus instructions as he clapped his hands together "Grazie. now as you all know out trip is coming up in a few days so that means it's time to go over guide lines, rules, groups, and any other questions you might have"

"whose in what groups?" a girl asked, the same one from one earlier.

"In Miss. Sartor's group is Micheal Everns, Thomas Jennings, Maria Jennings and Sarah Larri. In Mr. Dorian's group is Terra smith, Roger Dedrick, Dustin moouse, and Fiona mari. In Mr. Cormic's group is Seira mcman, Daisy smith, jasmine rush, and Monica monroe. In my group is Jax Corael, Amber johnson, Terra Scott, and Phoenix Lynx" Ezio said. i noticed a coupke girls were not happy with the groups and some groaned.

"The list is finalized, there is no changing so suck its up lass" Shay said as he crossed his arms over his chest, seeming to stop the groaning. I chuckled to myself but extremely grateful that I was in Ezio's group, knowing him he probably put in that way. From the corner of my eye I saw that Jax was excited him and I were in the same group and I knew he was going to bunk with me at the hotels which would also mean non stop teasing from him.

"Sleeping assignments have been arranged, some of you may have to share a room with another gender seeing their are more girls but you can pick who you're bunking with" Miss Sartor cut in "Choose wisely because that will be permanent as well, we don't want any hassle or trouble so make sure you like the person you'll be sharing the room with"

"You will be with your chaperone at all times, there is no wandering off unless you let your chaperone know where you're going. If there is any issues tell one of us an we will deal with it" Arno added as he placed his hands behind his back. Though he spoke softly and his voice was gentle he had a slight edge to it. Something was up that had him like this, bad trip maybe?

"We will be visiting some historic sights such as the Colosseum so just make sure you guys are close by because a lot of people will be there. That being said, you will be tested and expected to speak a little bit of Italian while we're there which will count as extra credit and replace a bad grade you have from this semester- If you're able to do so" Ezio added. I grinned, I was so going to ace this but Jax just shuddered a little bit as he gulped.

"So we meet you guys at the airport and not here?" A guy asked.

"Yes, the school isn't letting us borrow a bus to the airport last time seeing they have a sporting event thats happening the same day we leave. This will also make sure you are ready, your tickets already have the gate we will be meeting at, once you get there check in with your chaperone seeing we will be there before you" Shay answered "When we get back, make sure that you have someone to pick you back up from the airport so you can get home"

"Signor Auditore, I know we're going to restaurants I was wondering what type of things we needed to wear to that? I was also wondering if they had something gluten free because i'm allergic to gluten " another girl asked.

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention cara" Ezio said "When we go out to eat please wear something nice, just don't overdo it. Remember their is still a dress code we have to follow so casual clothes but a few nice ones. As for people with allergies please let us know ahead of time so we can figure something out and ask the restaurants ahead of time"

"What are we going to be doing besides sight seeing?" Another person asked.

"when we get to certain cities we'll all split off into our groups. We'll be visiting beaches, museums, ruins, abandoned castles, climbing mountains, exploring local neighborhoods and more" Arno answered "From what I understand, we are tryign to get you involved and interact with other cultures, and this is the best way to do that all the while enjoy what you're doing and where you're at "

"And as for the dress code" Sofia cut in, glaring at me briefly, "Tank tops will be allowed but no spaghetti straps, and no cropped tank tops like Miss. Lynx is wearing. Dress modestly and not put your business out there that mean no short shorts or short skirts, no saggy pants. Modestly ladies"

"Nothing's wrong with what i'm wearing" I retorted "I'm allowed to wear what I want, it's not my fault people look and choose to distract themselves they shouldn't be looking anyways, why should I be punished because they look at me? They're looking and I didn't give them consent. I'm not self conscious of what I wear and I'm not showing anything i'm not supposed to unlike the chick in the green button down behind me." Everyone instantly turned and looked at her to see a very tight button up on her, popping her breasts up and out as four of the top buttons were undone giving access to see a majority of her bra. She blushed in embarrassment as she quickly buttoned up her shirt, Sofia sighing in defeat.

"She's got a point" Arno said as he noticed the gaze Ezio was giving me as he smiled softly at me, making me blush, Arno smirking as well. He must have figured it out I just hoped he didn't say anything to anyone. At first Ezio was careful with how we talked to each other and interacted but now it's like he didn't have a care in the world and he wasn't going to try and hide it at all. I felt a nervous, anticipated feeling rush through my body. Something told me this trip was going to be full of wonderful surprises.

Eventually, half an hour later, the meeting ended and everyone left after they had written down who they wanted to bunk with. Jax literally shot out of his seat and rushed to the clip board to put our names together before he winked at me and left leaving Ezio and I alone. As usual a couple girls blew kisses at him and sweetly said their byes before leaving but as usual he ignored them as he went to his desk and grabbed his keys and a few other things as I grabbed my things.

"That was a fun meeting" I joked "Sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun seeing the activities we have lined up for our what? Three weeks"

"Trust me, you'll enjoy yourself a lot. I hope you can keep up" He joked smoothly, winking, as he pulled a bag over his shoulder.

"I'm a fast learner, you'd be surprised how much I can handle" I joked back as we walked out of his classroom before he turned off the lights and locked the door. The keys jingled before he stuffed them in his pocket.

"Oh I don't doubt that bella" He said chuckling as we began to walk down the stairs.

"Seriously, thank you again" I blurted out "I really really do appreciate this even though you really didn't have to. I'm really grateful"

"There is no need to thank me mio caro it was well earned" Ezio insisted as we reached the bottom of the staircase and out towards the parking lot. It was so weird seeing the school this empty, but it also made it easier to reach places faster. The sun hadn't fully sank yet seeing as it hovered over the horizon in a golden blaze, reflecting off the glass like jewels as a light blue encased it. The sun shown on Ezio's face, bouncing off his silky hair and tan skin, creating a halo around him. My heart was starting to hammer in my chest, followed by a warm feeling.

"I promise i'll pay you back for all you've done, it's the least I can do and you aren't going to stop me" I said. He sighed as he gave me a sideways look.

"You do not have to do anything bella but if you do I can't stop you"

"Hey, Ezio Nyx" I heard Arno shout as we walked over to what I assumed to be Ezio's black pick up truck only to turn and see Arno walking out to his car "Use protection you two and make sure Sofia doesn't see you either"

"(2)sempre Arno, sempre" Ezio joked back as he waved and we walked up to his truck with me a blushing mess.

"Don't mess this one up Ezio, you've found a (3)beau trésor. If you let her go I may have to come steal her away"Arno said as he laughed. Ezio cast him a slight glare as I quickly climbed into his truck. Why was this happening? I couldn't stop blushing, feeling completely embarrassed as Ezio climbed in, setting his stuff in the back seat before he slammed the door shut behind him and started the truck. I quickly pulled my seat belt on as I sank into the black leather seat. I texted Rhi that I would be back later tonight because I was getting dinner and a passport before I put my phone up.

"You look so cute when you blush bella" Ezio said, noticing my red face "It's ok to be embarrassed"

"That's easy for you to say you don't ever blush from embarrassment" I exclaimed as we pulled out of the parking lot and left the school, only to hop onto the busy road. He laughed again.

"That's true. Let's make a bet hmmm"

"What kind of bet?" I asked curiously.

"If you can't get me to blush, I get to pick out your clothes for the trip nut if you do get me to blush you get to pick out mine" He stated. I grinned evily as I rubbed my hands together.

"Deal"

"Eager are we?" He asked as he looked out of the corner of my eye, a thin smile creeping up on his face.

"Oh because I know just how to do so"

"Don't get to cocky bella, I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well" He said mischievously as he cast me another wink "Nyx, about the kiss last night... I hope I didn't seem like I was forcing myself on-"

"Stop right there Ezio, you didn't force anything on me that I didn't want, in fact I also kissed back which meant that I wanted it" I pointed out "I should have known you were a great kisser"

"I'm great at a lot of things amore" 

"Ezio" I squealed as I smacked his arm, blushing even more. Dammit.

.................................................

It took forever at the passport place but Ezio being Ezio managed to sway one of the ladies working there to get mine done faster then anyone else's. I tried to make him blush but anything I threw out at him: pinching his cheeks, talking to him like a baby, acting like a two year old, even making sex noises which unfortunately gave him the opposite reaction and he had to go somewhere to take care of himself. That made me blush furiously and to make matters worse he still made me blush even more by making super sexual jokes and glaring at any man who went near me. Ezio won and I was really nervous on what he was going to pack for me, I had a right to be concerned. During dinner Ezio had taken me to his favorite local Italian place and he seemed to settle down with his teasing and the bet not currently on his mind seeing as he was sweet and being somewhat romantic throughout the whole thing using nothing but his manners and witty charm. I had never had so much fun with a man like this in my entire life, and since I had never really gone out to a restaurant before, I had never been to a place so nice before and the food was absolutely amazing. The sun had completely set and before I knew it, it was nine. I guess time does really fly when you're having fun and I was overcome with sadness at the thought of him leaving.

"Thank you again for dinner... and everything else"

"It isn't a problem Bella I just hope you enjoyed yourself, I love seeing you smile" Ezio complemented. I smiled but before I could say anything I was cut off by a loud scream.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Rhi screamed.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU THROWING CAULDRONS AT ME?" I heard Fiadh yell back. Eyes widening Ezio and I shot up into the apartment complex and rushed into the apartment only to find Rhi laying half out of the window on the window sill with a couple small cauldrons around her and Fiadh laying on top of Rhi as both of them groaned. 

"What the fuck happened?" I asked as I walked over to the two to see Fiadh poke her head up as best as she could to look up at us, a couple of bruises on her face and body "Why are you even here Fiadh?!" Fiadh gave me a crazed look as the two groaned before she started to screech in an unintelligible Irish accent "You guys needed protection"

"Wow, thanks, landing your entire body on me really protected me from the bugs, you are so helpful." Rhi snorted sarcastically "Fiadh here decided to start making noises on the roof which made me panic cause I thought it was stalker guy after those creepy ass letters this morning so I started throwing the cauldrons up there to hit him but they went halfway up and came back down and smacked me in the face"

"And you didn't remember, oh I don't know, Gravity? you know, the thing that's HOLDING YOU TO THE GROUND" I asked as I rubbed my temples.

"Look I forgot about gravity ok. I heard strange fucking noises on the roof and I panicked, I honestly thought it was going to work. You know I can only come up with the first half of a plan but not the last part" Rhi defended.

"My coven members are a bunch of Idiots. Ezio, can you call Conner and Shay to meet us at the hospital and then help me carry these two to your truck" I asked. He nodded as Fiadh started to squirm frantically as Ezio picked her up and held her tightly while I walked over and grabbed Rhi, carrying her over my shoulder as best as I could, before shutting the window and door behind us.

"DO NOT TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL" Fiadh screeched as she struggled to get away from Ezio but he was stronger then her and kept his tight grip on her "I HATE THE HOSPITAL PLEASE DONT TAKE ME THERE"

"Oh well, you guys should have thought about that before throwing cauldrons at each other now suck it up and deal with it" I said. Once we got to the truck we put them both in the back seat, me holding Fiadh down as I told Ezio to rush to the hospital seeing she was starting to tear some of my hair out "Stop it you damn animal"

"NEVER! YOU WON'T GET ME IN THERE!" Fiadh screeched as she fought me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"To bad, watch me" I Snapped. Once we got to the hospital Ezio and I carried them inside and once the nurse saw Ezio she immediately took the two in. Odd. But I was grateful that we didn't have to wait with them in the waiting room, people were already giving me looks and I didn't want to have to hold down either one of them in the waiting room. Despite their idiocy on how this all happened I was generally concerned for their safety and hoped that nothing to bad happened to either of them during that whole thing.

"They'll be fine Bella don't worry, I'm sure it's not serious at all" Ezio said comfortingly. I sighed.

"I know but now I'm worried, I can't leave her in that apartment alone god knows she may burn the place down but now that she's hurt she may do something even worse and hell maybe the fucking stalker dude might try to pull something after this morning-"

"Bella breathe, just calm down and take deep breathes everything will be ok" Ezio reassured me as he pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead, as he held me tight. I took a few deep breathes as he calmed me down, loving the feeling of being held in his strong arms. "Now what happened with this stalker?" Before I could answer I heard Conner and Shay calling out my name. Ezio let me go quickly as I turned to face them.

"What happened?" Conner asked, worry and pain and somewhat of anger in his eyes "Did they hurt Rhi?!"

"I swear if someone laid a hand on Fiadh..." Shay growled, dangerously low might I add. It didn't really bother me much seeing I wasn't afraid of a lot.

"It's nothing like that guys, sorry for the panic we were both fighting Fiadh on the way here. I never knew she was afraid of hospitals"

"Yea, she's not a big fan lass" Shay said.

"One dumbass was on the roof of our apartment and the other threw some of the cauldrons at them not thinking it was going to come falling back down on them because they forgot gravity was a thing. Take your guess on who's who"

"I swear to god Rhi" Conner mumbled under his breath as they both shook their heads. Eventually the nurse let us back to see the both of them and as soon as they did, Shay and Conner both reprimanded them as they both shot me glares. I shrugged.

"What? I couldn't not tell them"

"You didn't have to call them ass" Fiadh said, still pouting as her arms were crossed over her chest, she was like that when we came in. The doctor came in and explained that Rhi broke her arm and Rhi had sprained her wrist but both were fine had had only some pretty good bruises and that they were both lucky because it could have been a lot worse. When he brought me the discharge papers he also brought me how much we owed and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Seven grand. I was hopeful that her insurance could cover at least a majority of this.

"Good thing I cancelled my health insurance" I mumbled under my breath.

"You what?!" Rhi screeched, causing me to look up startled to see the girls cuddled up with their men as Ezio sat in a chair next to me.

"I cancelled my insurance, good thing I did because this bill is ridiculously huge" I said as I signed the discharge papers and left them on the table for the nurse.

"Why did you cancel it? When?" Rhi asked

"The day the landlord said rent was due on Friday, I couldn't afford to keep both and seeing you were clumsier then I was I cancelled mine" I explained.

"Let me take care of this then amore" Ezio said, taking the bill from me. I went to say something nut he gave me a look that silenced me "And i'm getting you health insurance."

"Finally, someone's on my side" Rhi said exaggeratedly as she threw her arm in the air, seeing the other was in a cast.

"Oh you shut up, no more accidents from you for a while" I snapped playfully.

**Translations

1) Welcome

2) always

3) beautiful treasure


	11. One way ticket to Italy

The morning of the sixth I had accidentally woken up at five in the morning so I decided that I would double check to see that I had everything I needed. Shitty phone and Charger? Yes, Clothes Ezio got me that I couldn't see yet? Definitely yes, shampoo conditioner etc? yes, a couple of books and headphones? yes, Book of shadows? Yes, Camera? Yes, sunglasses? yes. Everything was where it needed to be and just in case I brought some money to at least pick up a souvenir while we were there. 

I pulled my hair into a messy bun as I lined my eyes with eyeliner and pulled on a five finger death punch alter top and high waisted shorts and converse just to agitate Sofia. MY rings covered my fingers and my necklaces and chokers were on. Rhi had managed to let Conner let her drive his truck to drop me off and pick me up at the airport but she was going to be at Conner's while I was gone for safety reasons and she would look after the shop. Eventually she woke up and by the time it was 10 am she she had already dropped me off at the entrance. Jax had texted me that he would be here in a minute, his dad was giving him a lecture as they sat in the parking lot. Passport, ticket, and ID in hand I walked up to the front of the semi sleepy airport and checked both my bag and my carry on bag in before I headed to the TSA line. Seeing that nobody was really here right now was a bonus because the process was a lot faster then anticipated although I had to take off my jewelry as I put my messenger back through the large x ray machine. Once I was waved through I collected my stuff, put my jewelry and shoes back on, pulled my bag over my shoulder and started looking for the gate I was supposed to be at as I fidgeted with my passport, nervously biting my lip as people milled around me in a rush to get by and leave or to another gate. This was my second time on a plane and I was absolutely thrilled about going on another one.

I scanned the large electric boards, looking for Gate 6 when I finally found it at the very end of the terminal as the walls around it were made of glass to see all the planes flying in and taking off. Currently our gate was empty of a plane but in the large area of leather seats to wait I saw Ezio, Shay, Arno, and Sofia all chatting together, each with a small carry on close by. I felt nervous, seeing I was the only early student here and I was just going to check out the gift shop but Ezio had seen me before I could do anything and grinned. Sofia seemed to follow his gaze and her smile faltered. Smiling I quickly looked down and walked over, I couldn't not walk over now. Sofia cast me a slight glare as I reached them before I sat down next to Arno, seeing their were no seats next to Ezio. I liked Arno, he was cool and understanding, plus he was funny.

"Ahhhh (1)Il mio studente preferito è arrivato presto." Ezio beamed.

"I didn't want to get stuck in traffic plus my anxiety shot through the roof so I came early" I answered as I pulled out Shadow and Bone.

"I'm not surprised she's early, she always comes into my class early" Arno said "(2)bonjour Nyx Comment vas tu ce matin?

"(3)Je vais plutôt bien même si je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, comment ça va?" I asked.

"(4)Je suis super en fait, merci d'avoir demandé" Arno said as he smiled at me "Nyx happens to be my favorite student as well, the ideas she comes up with are merveilleuse, i've never heard anything quite like it"

"Am I missing something or does the lass know two languages?" Shay asked in a little bit of shock. I was honestly surprised he didn't know especially because Fiadh kept talking about the languages we spoke.

"I speak seven different languages: German, Italian, Spanish, Latin, Norwegian, French, and Greek" I answered as a small smirk formed on my lip. Arno decided to use this to his advantage to start a conversation with me.

"(5)Vos tatouages vous ont fait mal quand vous les avez reçus?" He asked as he turned to face me. I shrugged as I turned the page.

"(6)Pas grand-chose, non, sauf celui sur ma colonne vertébrale que l'on m'a fait serrer les dents et presser la merde hors de la chaise."

"I was thinking about getting one myself but I wasn't sure" Arno added as I looked at him. Besides Ezio and Shay, this was the first time I had seen the other two in regular clothes and it was slightly awkward but Arno didn't look half bad himself either. If I hadn't of had feelings for Ezio I probably would have fallen for Arno, he was just as charming as Ezio but more in tone with his feelings and i was pretty sure it was because he was french.

"Just make sure it's something you really want and that you can handle the pain"

"I'm pretty sure I can, I've been through a lot of it. I was an adventurous child them and I still am"

"I'm just sayin, everyone says that but everyone's spots and pain tolerances are different. I started off with my arm and eventually worked my way up, the spine is one of the worst places although it doesn't bother a few people. If you're going for a first avoid the ribs, fingers, spine or foot on your first go around. If you can't handle it they'll stop but it isn't wise to start and stop one so you may as well work through it. Some people have passed out from the pain it causes"

"Of course mademoiselle" Arno said winking at me, causing me to giggle. I noticed Ezio accidentally snapped his pencil as he went to check me off his list. Was he...Jealous? No, he couldn't be, could he? If that was the case I was going to use this to my advantage and tease him a little, payback for the bet and all the things he had done to me. I smirked as I closed my book and set it back in my bag, turning to face Arno.

"What are you thinking about getting?" I asked curiously. Arno shook his head yet.

"I'm not sure yet, I hadn't thought that far ahead"

"Well when you do let me know, I've done tattoos for people and if you'd like I can do your for you for free. Sometimes the smallest ones can cost a fortune"

"I don't think that's appropriate" Sofia cut in, clearing her throat. I rolled my eyes as Arno waved her off.

"There is no harm in what she's talking about. Just relax and (7)sortez ce bâton de votre cul, voulez-vous" Arno said. I busted out laughing, causing them to all look at me as Arno gave a half smirk.

"S-sorry that was hahaha.. that was to funny" I laughed out. It truly was, I had never imagined Arno to say something like that to Sofia, Ezio maybe and Shay definitely.

"I didn't know I was that funny" Arno joked as I caught my breath.

"It was perfect, oh boy. Man I hope we sit next to each other on the plane, I could really use the entertainment" I said as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Well what seat are you in L'amor?" He asked, I looked at me.

"Ummmm.... Seat D8, its a window seat on the wing. Arno grinned.

"Well look at that, I'm right next to you"

"yes" I said as I sat back in my seat. All the sudden my phone vibrated and I pulled it out to look.

ReallifeRomeo: What do you think you're doing bella? I smirked as I glanced up at Ezio to see his phone in his hands and his leg slightly tapping the ground. He glared at me as he caught my grin. His glare was a warning, and one I was going to playfully ignore

Me: What are you talking about auditore? I'm not doing anything i'm just having a conversation with monsieur Dorian

I put my phone up and turned it off to save the battery. I really needed to get a new one, ever since I shattered it, the phone itself had been barely functioning. I stood up as my stomach rumbled, the small bowl of cereal I ate obviously not cutting it for me.

"I'm getting something to eat, does anybody want anything or no?" I asked as I stretched my legs.

"Actually, i'm getting hungry as well, I'll go with you" Arno said as he stood up. I smiled.

"Then we'll be back. watch my bag please" I said as I caught Ezio glaring at Arno like he wanted to drill a hole into his head, but Ezio only nodded and gave me a thin smile.

"Of course just hurry back" He said. With that Arno and I walked off into the ever growing crowd and down to one of the coffee shops.

"Was all that back there just to tease Ezio or am I really that funny?" Arno asked as he kept his pace beside me.

"That was pretty funny Arno, you're a funny dude and I was honestly not expecting you to say that to miss. Bitchass over there looking like she just crawled up from hell but i'm glad you did" I answered. Arno looked at me and laughed, shaking his head.

"You have a sense of humor as well, I think i'm just going to keep referring to her as that from now on" Arno added.

"Sweet, someone likes my names"

"Really?"

"Yea, not a lot of people liked the fact that I named my German Shepard Hitler when I was little but I thought it was very funny" I pointed out as we found a small shop and stood in line. I noticed a couple of girls casting flirty gazes at Arno but he didn't seem to notice.

"As much as I'd hate to laugh at that it is quite funny" Arno pointed out.

"See" I grinned "Somebody get's it and I was serious about the whole tattoo thing, just let me know"

"You're just full of surprises aren't you"

"Very many in which you will find out soon enough. Also, now that you're my plane buddy you get to listen to music with me"

"Sounds fair, I'm quite interested to hear what you listen to"

"I'm pretty sure that you may hate me at the end of this trip, It's a whole mixture of things"

"Hate you? Never, its virtually impossible to hate you" Arno joked as we finally made it up to the front, my mouth watered at the sight of all the amazing looking food but because it was so expensive I just settled on an apple when I really wanted the blueberry muffin. After Arno got a cup of coffee and a small cookie we walked back and I saw more people had shown up, all sitting and talking excitedly to one another as they waited patiently. I couldn't lie, I was really excited for this trip. I had never been out of the country before making this my first time ever but behind the slight nervousness I was feeling I felt more happy and excited. It was nice to get out and see different places. Once we got back I settled back down into my seat as I ate my apple.

"NYX" I heard Jax shout suddenly "Get your ass over here and help a bitch out." I turned around to see Jax carrying a back pack as he walked over towards me.

"Do it yourself" I sang back. I heard a loud grunt before someone drug their feet along the ground. Not even a second later Jax appeared in front of me with a death glare.

"You could have helped me" He pouted as he sat down next to me.

"With what, carrying your bag? It's on your back I'm not your maid" I answered.

"Oooh someone's snappy today" Jax poked as he leaned back in the chair "I also hope you know that I am officially going to be coordinating your outfits during this whole trip"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, Jax only grinned. which made me weary.

"Because you, my sweet little Nyxie, are going to get laid" Jax blurted a little to loudly. My eyes widened as Arno choked on his coffee, Ezio dropped his phone, and other people began to look at me. I punched Jax hard in the arm and Instantly he grabbed it, trying to rub it "Owww that hurt"

"Shut the hell up Jax" I growled, giving him a warning glare.

"Oops" Jax chuckled "Yea I didn't think that through"

"Obviously not" I groaned as I tried to hide my face.

"If it makes you feel better my dad gave me a lecture about some bullshit my sister did and pinned it on me then told me that I didn't need to act a fool and get a girl pregnant"

"That's not helpful at all"

"I should probably stop talking now"

"Yea maybe. I love you and all but just for a minute" I said as he chuckled nervously. As we waited I had carried on a a conversation with Ezio, Arno, Jax, and Shay until our plane made its way to our gate and we boarded the plane. I grabbed my headphones and a book out of my bag as I slid it up into the overhead bin before I settled into my decently sized blue leather seat as Arno helped me with my bag and his. Jax was currently sitting next to a brunette girl in our class, trying to make his move, as Ezio kept his eyes on Arno the whole time, watching the two of us like hawks seeing his seat was at least six rows behind us "Thanks"

"No problem" Arno said as he sat down. I plugged my headphones into my phone before I started messing with the tv screen in front of me, curious to see what they had on for the flight.

"I hope you know we're watching a movie as well" I said. 

"As long as it's nothing to romantic, I can't stand gushy romance" Arno snorted as he put his seat belt on.

"Bold of you to assume I like romantic movies" I retort as I rolled my eyes, flipping through the thousands of movies "And how do you not like romance you3 come from France, the literal place of love"

"That's a stereotype Nyx" Arno warned playfully. I chuckled before I started shivering, just now realizing how cold the cabin was "You're cold, here take my jacket"

"It's fine, really. I can;t let a beautiful lady be cold it's rude of me too" I said as Arno pulled his jacket from the overhead bin.

"Don't be a baby, take the jacket" Arno Insisted. I sighed and took it seeing as he wasn't going to give up. The light blue jacket was large on me, the sleeves baggy and reaching way past my fingertips but the jacket was warm and I was grateful, especially because it was really comfy.

"Thanks" I said before I found something that caught my eye. Ghost adventures. "We're watching Ghost adventures"

"Fine by me" Arno said as I felt my phone go off again.

ReallifeRomeo: It's not very wise to tease me amore, haven't you learned your lesson already

Me: Teasing? I would never do such a thing Ezio, teasing is for dirty minded people. I'm as innocent as can be signor. The only person here who is a tease is you mister.

I turned around, peeking my head over the seat, to see Ezio still looking at us suspiciously. I flashed him a grin as I turned around and laid my head in his shoulder. Arno looked at me quizzically but gave a small smile.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all" 

I switched my headphones to the arm chair and handed Arno an earbud as we waited to take off as people took their time making their way to their seats and once they settled I heard the jet engines kicked on. All there was to do now was to wait to take off as my head rested on Arno's shoulder and I waited to play the episode I pulled up: Black Dahlia House.

***Translation

1)my favorite student made it early

2)good morning Nyx how are you this morning

3)I'm pretty good although I didnt get much sleep last night, how are you?

4)I'm great actually, thank you for asking

5)Did your tattoos hurt when you got them?

6)Not much, no except the one on my spine that one made me grit my teeth and squeeze the shit out of the chair

7) get that stick out of your ass, would you


	12. Passion

SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW, SKIP OVER IT IF YOU CAN"T READ IT

The first week and a half Ezio kept true to his word, anywhere Jax and I went, Ezio was close by or spent his time talking to us and showing us around his hometown which was quite interesting. The women kept fawning over Ezio but so much as a glance in my direction from any guy Ezio scared them off. We stayed in Rome for three days then moved to Florence for two and Venice for three more which currently left us in Naples. We had gone on boat rides, walked trough market places, Jax and I sneaking away to sample some wine, went on tours. It was really fun and Jax had decided that everywhere we went I needed to model, in which I did, finding it fun.

Today, Ezio and the others decided that it would be perfect to go to the beach but when I had to put that bathing suit not only did I feel nervous as hell but Ezio's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as his mouth fell open. It was the most naked I felt in front of him in the entire time of knowing him. Sofia wasn't to particularly happy about it or the fact that Ezio had joined us in the freezing turquoise blue water but he decided that he would dunk me under the water not once, but several times. I got my payback though and he was surprised I could get him under the water so fast and the fact that I could hold him down. Unfortunately I could not avoid his constant flirtatious, provocative jokes but even though I somewhat hated them, I loved that he did it. 

After the beach we had all gone back to the hotel and cleaned up to get ready for dinner. Jax had forced me to wear one of the more provocative dresses: a black skin tight knee length cocktail dress, the back falling to the small of my back as the sweetheart neck line cupped my chest and pushed them up some. Along the top and waist were tiny diamonds making the black silk shimmer. The restaurant was just as fancy as the last ones we had gone too. Jax had said that he had noticed how Ezio was acting recently and that I should make my movie. When we had gotten to the restaurant Jax had purposely made sure that I was next to Ezio and that nobody tried to distract either one of us. Which lead us to now. 

"Nyx, are you feeling ok?" Jax asked suddenly. I looked up at him confused when I felt him kick my ankle as I picked at my lasagna. I glared at him and kicked back, but played along which seemed to catch Ezio's attention.

"Yea i just forgot to..take my medicine" I said quickly as I set my fork down on my plate, putting my hand over my midsection "I forgot that certain cheeses mess with my stomach, i'm good though"

"Do you need to go back to the hotel?" Ezio asked, concerned. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine" I said reassuringly, giving him a forced smile. I was fine but Jax wouldn't stop until Ezio and I were alone, plus I wanted to at least spend some time with him alone, it got quite lonely not being able to have our conversations.

"Are you sure? you look like you've seen a ghost"

"Positive"

"Ezio, she doesn't look so good" Shay said, cutting in as, as he cast me a sympathetic smile "Take her back to the hotel and watch over here, i'll take your group to the theater with us and deal with this"

"alright. Everyone please behave, I'll see you all back at the hotel" Ezio said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out some cash, handing it to Shay "Let's go Nyx"

"But i'm fine" I pouted "Seriously I am"

"You look pale and tired, you aren't ok" Ezio pointed out as he stood up and pulled my chair out, helping me up as I leaned on him somewhat. I caught Sofia roll her eyes in annoyance as she continued to eat.

"I hope you feel better Nyx" Arno said as he gave me a small smile. I nodded as I caught Jax wink at me before Ezio led me out of the packed restaurant and out into the chilly night air, stars dotting the skies like diamonds. I was grateful I was wearing flats and not heels. After walking around the block and out of sight from the others Ezio spoke up.

"You can't walk normal now bella, nobodies watching us"

"W-what-" I started. Ezio gave me a lopsided smirk.

"I felt the kick under the table" Ezio pointed out, chuckling "That and you're a terrible liar, cheese was the best you could come up with mio cara"

"Look I just came up with something on the spot ok, it was the best I could work with" I pouted again as I stood up straighter and got off of him. Ezio laughed as he held my hand seeing how dark it was, the streets less busier then this afternoon.

"I found it quite amusing bella but next time i'm going to have to teach you better excuses although making yourself look sick was quite brilliant" He pointed out "I should thank Jax when I see him"

"Why?" I asked curiously. Ezio looked at me, a gaze in his eyes that I never seen before.

"He finally got us to be alone together, Nyx... there is something I have to tell you, well, more like i've been wanting to tell you but I want to tell you once we get to the hotel"

"Ok.." I said, slightly nervous now as his hand held mine tightly. Instantly I feared for the worst, was he going to tell me that he didn't like me? that what we were doing was a mistake and he didn't want to risk it? That I wasn't worth it? That he loved Sofia or someone else? The knot in my stomach growing as he held me close.

"Don't worry bella its nothing bad" Ezio reassured as he squeezed my hand "you look absolutely stunning, the dress looks amazing on you"

"Thanks, you don't have such a horrible taste in clothes" I joked. He held his hand to his chest as he acted wounded, looking at me in disbelief.

"Might I remind your signora that my mother used to be a fashion designer and we are Italian" Ezio insisted. I snickered.

"Yea, yea you told me already" I said as I poked his rib cage. Eventually we made it back to the hotel, which was only a couple of blocks away from the restaurant, and took the elevator up to the top floor. We walked down to room number 126 and Ezio pulled the key card out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The door clicked and he pushed it open, allowing me to walk in first as he followed behind me. As soon as the door shut I felt Ezio's heavy hands on my hips as he quickly turned me towards him and pulled me to him, slamming his lips to mine. Without hesitation I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

I moaned into the kiss as his strong hands slid down to my thighs and he picked me up, slamming me up against the wall behind me. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, practically begging for permission which I gave and his tongue explored my mouth as our kisses began to get heated. My heart was literally about to jump out of my chest as my abdomen began to tingle and grow with anxiousness as a trail of fire lingered over my thighs. I needed him, badly. I was new to this feeling but it already felt intoxicating and I wanted to feel more. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands slid up my body, trying to pull me as close to him as I could go as one had grabbed my breast and squeezed. I moaned again.

"Bedroom" I muttered against his lips.

"Good Idea" He said back as he grabbed me by the ass and carried me to his bedroom. He kicked the door shut as he threw me on the large bed and climbed over me hurriedly, tearing off his button up and throwing it off to the side, as he kissed me again. I ran my hands along his muscular chest and up into his hair, pulling out his pony tail, as his hair fell into his face. I tangled my fingers in his silky soft hair as he began to kiss down my neck, his tongue gliding across my skin as he lightly nipped my collar bone making me moan again. Ezio picked up on it as he began to suck along my neck and collar bone creating hickeys everywhere.

"Ezio..." I moaned breathlessly. My skin was on fire as his hands slowly slid up my dress, gripping my hips. My body ached for him, wanting him to do more then he was now "Please..."

"Please what bella?" Ezio asked against my skin as his fingers skimmed my panty line. I bit my lip as I wiggled my hips a little.

"Don't stop" I whimpered as I looked up at him. Ezio looked down at me, his golden brown eyes filled with passion and lust "I need you.."

"I need you as well bella" Ezio said darkly "Tell me, are you a virgin?" I blushed in embarrassment"(1)eccellente amore, ciò significa che ti porto tutto per me" Without hesitation Ezio practically ripped off the dress he gave me and threw it somewhere leaving my breasts completely exposed and a pair of thin lacy black panties. Ezio eyed me hungrily, licking his lips as he grabbed my breast roughly "Sembri affascinante"

Ezio squeezed my breasts, pinching and twisting my nipple with one hand, as he leaned down and began to roughly suck on the other, nipping and licking the other, taking his time. I moaned again as I tried pulling him closer to me but he wouldn't budge.

"So impatient" He mutter before switching. I bit my lip as he began to roughly squeeze andmassage on my breasts again, taking pleasure in the moans I was making for him but this was nothing compared to what would happen next. Once he was done with my chest he looked up at me, eyes quickly scanning my body as he ripped my panties off"(2)guardati ... così stupendo"

Ezio leaned down and slowly kissed down my stomach, getting lower and lower, until he was roughly kissing my inner thighs. A warm feeling erupted in my stomach as his stubble grazed my entrance. I gasped in pleasure as my fingers tightened in his hair causing Ezio to chuckle darkly as his hands slid up and down my thighs.

"(3)così innocente" Ezio murmured, his eyes flicking up to meet me gaze "cosi puro"

Smirking at me Ezio's fingers began to roughly play with my clit. I couldn't help but moan as he slipped a finger in, curling them, before he added two more as he stretched me out. My eyes widened as I arched my back at the unusual yet very pleasurable feeling as he began to pump them in and out, my thighs already wet.

"EZIO~" I cried out blissfully as Ezio picked up his pace, licking my folds roughly as he hummed lowly to himself.

" so wet for me already il mio amore" Ezio cooed "i've only just started"

"Mmmmmm" I moaned as the knot forming in my stomach grew even more, making my legs weak, but Ezio stopped quickly making me whimper at the loss. I looked down to see Ezio's eyes completely hooded with lust, he looked like he was an animal, a hungry animal and I was incredibly turned on. 

"(4)Mi chiedo che sapore abbia" Ezio growled lowly as he pulled his fingers out, gripping my thigh, as he dragged his tongue slowly across my entrance.

"Fuckkk...."I breathed out, feeling Ezio lick and kiss every part of me except the one place I wanted him most, the one part that was aching and throbbing for him. I was desperate, begging for him as he casually licked around, taking his time. It was agony. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, he finally slid his tongue in me, working his way around as he ate me out teasingly until his tongue brushed over one spot. Oh for the love of the gods that spot "Uuuuuhhhhhhhh.. oh please..please don't stoppppp~" A wave of pleasure rolled through my body, making me arch my back again and squeeze my thighs around his head as I moved in pleasure, the knot in my stomach intensifying. I tugged on his hair as he continued to move his tongue in that one spot, sending me to the edge but before I could release he stopped, nipping at my clit which made me gasp again.

"You taste amazing bella~" Ezio purred, his very large friend already eager, pushing up against his pants. I bit my lip as I looked up as him to see him licking his lips as my hands dropped to his chest. God I fucking loved how he talked in Italian like that. "Don't give me that look, that's what you get for teasing me but don't worry, (5)Riceverai il tuo premio abbastanza presto"

"Ezio please" I begged as I pulled him down to me, his chest on mine, as I batted my eyes "I can't take it anymore I need you to take me now... I need you in me now... God I want you so bad"

"Are you sure about this Bella?" He asked, making sure I wanted this. I nodded.

"I do, now please, don't make me wait any longer" I growled. Ezio flashed me a sexy grin, his scar twitching up as well as he let out an animalistic growl and tore off his pants and boxers, his large erection free. I blushed at the size, how was all of that going to fit inside me? I bit my lip as I looked up at him as he pulled out a condom from the drawer and pulled it on before he slid between my thighs, his tip grazing my entrance teasingly as he laid his arms beside my head, pinning me underneath him.

"Dio...I've wanted to do this for so long" Ezio breathed out as his eyes scanned over me slowly "così bello. This might hurt a bit"

"Ez-ZIOOO~ NYAHHHHHHH" i cried out as he slowly slid inside of me, stretching me even further then before as he fit all of himself inside me. I held onto his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin as I felt a discomfort at first. I looked up at Ezio who only kissed me sweetly as he eased himself inside me, moaning into the kiss, as he held himself up. Once he was in he broke the kiss and I nodded at him, letting him know that it was ok to move. Slowly Ezio started to thrust in and out before the discomfort turned to pleasure and I wanted more. As if Ezio read my mind he began to pick up his pace as he went deeper then I could have possibly imagined, making my eyes roll and my mouth fall opened as I moaned even more "Italian..please...uhhhhhhh.."

"(6)ti senti così fottutamente bene" Ezio moaned out as his hips slammed into mine, sending waves of pleasure rolling through my body "cazzooo"

"Oh god...fu-UCK EZIOOO UHHHHHHH" I moaned, holding him tightly as he got deeper and deeper, making me arch my back again. Ezio grabbed one of my thighs and squeezed as his other hand got tangled in my hair.

"(7)ti senti così stretto" Ezio groaned "Questo è molto meglio dei sogni"

"H~HARDER" I cried out. Ezio lifted one on my legs over his shoulder as he wrapped the other around his waist, slamming into me faster then i'd ever felt. I was overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure I was receiving as the knot in my abdomen intensified, sending me over the edge as my vision started to fade to black as I started to see stars "PLEASE~ MMMMMMMMMM"

"(8)urla il mio nome amore mio, Voglio che tu canti il mio nome fino a quando tutto il mondo non lo saprà" 

"EZIO~ OH GOD...FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK" I screamed, clinging onto his body. Suddenly Ezio pulled out but before I could even whimper he flipped me over to my knees and buried himself in me again, grabbing a fist full of my hair as he pulled me back some "oo-OH~ EZIO FUCK"

"NYX" Ezio cried. I gripped the sheets under me, my knuckles turning white, as he gripped my hip leaving bruises all over my skin.

"EZIO...EZIO PLEASE...FUCK I'M SO CLOSE" I moaned as Ezio's thrusts started to get sloppier and from what I could tell he was too.

"Bellaaa" Ezio cried as I felt the knot in my stomach dissipate, letting myself go as I came "(9)oh mio fottuto dio .... merda ... cazzo." Not even a second later he came as well, his thrusts slowing until he eventually stopped and pulled out as we both fell to the bed in a sweaty, panting heap. Ezio removed the condom and threw it away before he pulled me close to his chest, kissing the top of my head, as his arms wrapped around me. I smiled as I looked up at him, noticing the same smile in his face as he looked down at me.

"(10)ti amo anch'io" I said, grinning, as he looked down at me stunned "I heard you say you loved me the night of Beltane. I love you too, dork. Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you that I loved you and ask if you wanted to go out with me" Ezio admitted "Ever since I first saw you I couldn't get my mind off of you Nyx. You're incredibly beautiful, smart, strong, brave.... you're you and that's the reason I fell in love with you"

"So what was all this then hmmm?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I couldn't help myself Bella, that ass of yours was practically begging for me and after all you did this week I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did"

"Oh I really did" I purred as I climbed on top of him and slowly started to trail my hands down his chest.

"Well we still have a few hours until the others get back, why don't we use this to our advantage amore" Ezio said, flashing me a mischievous grin "But for, now on you're staying with me"

"I intend too" I smirked.

"Can you handle it?"

"I can handle a lot"

***Translation

1) excellent love, that means I get you all to myself. you look ravishing

2) look at you, so gorgeous

3) So innocent, so pure

4)I wonder what you taste like

5)Youll get your prize soon enough

6)you feel so fucking good; fuck

7) you feel so tight; This is so much better then the dream

8)scream my name my love, I want you to sing my name until the whole world knows my name

9) oh my fucking god...shit...fuck

10) I love you too


	13. Spill the news bitch

*A couple weeks ago*

I cuddled up into Ezio's arm as I lay naked and tangled in the silk sheets. I wasn't going to lie, I was incredibly sore but it was well worth it. Ezio was slowly running his hands through my hair as I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as we talked about everything.

"This is nice" Ezio said suddenly.

"What is?" I asked curiously.

"this, us, having you here in my arms knowing you're mine now. fucking you is bonus, but I never thought id be here like this with you in my arms" Ezio said. I blushed which only made him chuckle as he kissed the top of my head.

"Neither did I but I'm glad it happened. I got a great boyfriend out of it"

"Boyfriend huh?"

"If you don't want to that's fine, I can find someone else" I teased.

"Oh I want to, trust me bella, i do. You've made me feel the happiest i've ever been in a long, long time. I promise you I will be the best boyfriend ever, the one you deserve"

"You're to sweet" I gushed "I never took you as someone to be super sweet"

"I don't always show it, but I want to now. I lived so long in agony over my father and brothers death that it consumed me but once you came into my life I realized I needed to let that go"

"Well, If I could meet your father or brothers I could tell them what an amazing man you are, they'd be proud of you"

"If only you could talk to the dead"

"I can" I said as I traced circles on his abs "But your family has moved on, I don't feel any of their presences when i'm around you"

"They deserve to move on, they did a lot to help this world. They earned it. Let's not talk about sad things now, I want to enjoy this"

"Of course"

"When we get back to Boston I want to take you on a proper date, a romantic dinner, a stroll through a garden"

"Then a nature walk then?"

"Yes bella, a nature walk. Fortunately I know of a few good places"

"And who helped you find those?" I asked playfully. Ezio shot me a look, making me laugh even more "What, am I wrong"

"No woman helped me find them" Ezio answered "My mother made me take walks with her when I was younger" 

"Awwww, that sounds so cute. I can imagine little Ezio being dragged around into a place he doesn't want to"

"I liked the walks" He defended. 

"Sureeee" I said as I rolled my eyes "You don't strike me as a lets go out and enjoy nature kind of guy"

"I do" Ezio exclaimed "I am, and when we get back i'll show you"

"Ok," I said chuckling. Not long after there was a knock on the door which made Ezio and I jump up startled. My heart froze, I had forgotten the other would be back soon.

"Shit, stay here and keep quiet mia amore" Ezio said as he jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly, Sofia shouting for him through the front door, before rushing out and shutting his door behind him as I hid all my clothes and covered myself underneath the blankets, staying as quiet as possible "Grazie Sofia"

"No need Ezio, they were surprisingly well behaved although Jax does like to make a bit of trouble" Sofia said before her voice turned sour "How's Miss. Lynx doing?"

"She threw up everywhere when we got back but she's asleep now. Poor ragazze, i've never seen anyone look like that before"

"Alright, I guess just let me know how she feels in the morning" Sofia said before I heard people walk in "I also wanted to ask you something"

"Ask way"

"I know recently I've been a bitch and was rude, especially to a...few students, but after seeing you with the kids this past week, I realized that I missed us and I took you for granted. Once we get back to the states I was wondering if you wanted to give us a try again?"

"Mr. Auditore I need your help with something" I heard Jax cut in quickly.

"I can't, im taken now. You're a wonderful woman but you're just not for me" Ezio answered. and then front door shut. I waited for a few minutes before I heard the bedroom door open and Ezio walked back in and locked the door, a look of relief washing over his handsome face.

"That was close" Ezio said as he climbed back in the bed with me "We have to be a little more careful for now"

"I know" I said as my heart sank a little. I don't know why, I knew what I was getting myself into when I formed a relationship with my teacher.

"Dont be sad mia amore, I know hiding this sucks but we only have a few more weeks until graduation and then we won't have to hide it anymore" Ezio reassured. I smiled softly.

"I know Ezio but now I can't wait for graduation to come"

"Neither can I, now get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow. I don't need you to fall asleep while we climb a mountain" He whispered softly in my ears "Although you have to admit the thrill of almost getting caught is quite intoxicating"

"Yea yea" I said yawning as I closed my eyes "It's Rhi you have to look out for"

*Now, first day in Sicily*

Ever since that night with Ezio I felt happy and calm but Ezio still hovered around Jax and I just in case. Anytime we went anywhere Ezio's hand would linger on mine for a bit longer or he would brush the hair out of my face and whisper cute, loving things into my ear when nobody was watching. I honestly felt as if I were on cloud nine. I continued to sleep with Ezio in his room, doing other fun things as well, leaving Jax and I to come up with a plan that nobody would suspect anything. Currently Jax was making me sit on the steps of an old Greek temple as I looked off towards the volcano as he continued to take more pictures- Only this time he was going to use them to make me a modeling account. Power radiated from the temple and I could feel the presence of a Goddess, I just wasn't sure who yet. Ezio was talking to one of the tour guides to plan a time.

"So, tell me, what happened Nyx" Jax said as I heard another click from the camera. I sighed and took out my braid, as I ran my hands through the messy waves. "You guys seem to be spending a lot of time together"

"Since you keep insisting, yes we slept together, but honestly we mostly just cuddle and talk" I answered as I heard Jax whimper.

"Come on nyxxx don't leave out all the juicy details" Jax whined. I giggled, Fiadh, Rhi, and I already knew Jax was a closeted Bi, knowing him it was hard to deny he wasn't, but he had yet to come out to us which was fine "Was he big? Good? Did he-"

"I am not at liberty to answer those questions. If you want to know about my hookup, then tell me about your hook up from last night" I cut him off. Jax grinned.

"I have all the answers I need because your whole face is a fucking tomato again. And no, my hook up is completely confidential"

"Thanks, and so is mine" I muttered as I buried my head in my knees.

"Hold it right there" Jax said excitedly as I heard the camera "Ahhh the perfect picture. It portrays innocence, something you don't have anymore. I did say I was going to get you laid on this trip, didn't I?"

"There are adults around " I hissed playfully as I tossed a pebble at him. Jax jumped and cheered about how I missed but he celebrated to soon seeing as he touched the ground he actually slipped on the rock and fell on his ass. I burst into laughter as Jax lay on the ground groaning "Hahahaha thats...thats payback haha"

"I'm glad you find that funny. You should come down here and join me, it feels really great, it's like a massage" Jax replied sarcastically when the two girls from our group walked over to us, giving us dirty glares.

"nah I think i'm good" I said as I kept a cautious gaze out. Something wasn't right.

"Look Amber, the witch thinks she can model" Terra, the blond, said as she sneered at us. I rolled my eyes and ignored it until they kept going.

"looking like a slut doesn't make you a model" Amber snapped, her icy green eyes staring at me. I looked over at them and smiled.

"But it does for you, doesn't it?" I snapped back. Amber and Terra let out a snort of disbelief as Jax just sat up and laughed, shaking his head.

"You can't talk to us like that" Terra snapped.

"Then don't talk to us or others like that"

"you must feel so lucky, don't you? so baddass?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You think your so special because the attention Signore Auditore has given you? You're nothing to him, why would he waste anything on a disgusting, ugly, bitch like you when he could have either of us. He's just being nice to you because he feels bad, I should know I was with him last night" Amber cut in, a smirk on her face. I snorted.

"Funny, because last night he was helping calm down my anxiety, I was a sobbing mess all night, so how was he with you exactly? You're dreams"

"You're just making that up" Amber said when all of the sudden she dumped the drink she had in her hand all over me, the dark brown liquid sticking and staining my white top and in my hair. My eyes widened as Jax shot up and shoved the girls back. I was to in shock to move.

"What the fuck was that for bitch" Jax snapped as he got in their faces.

"Keep your hands off me loser I don't need a disease from the shit you've touched" Terra spat, casting a hateful glare at me before she spit on me.

"Get the fuck away from us"

"why don't you make us"

"Hey, what's going on" A familiar french voice snapped. The girls instantly snapped to attention and began to fake cry as they turned around to face Arno as he walked up to us. What was he doing here? I thought he had taken his group out to the ruins.

"It was an accident Mr. Dorian" Amber said as she sniffled, fake tears lining both their eyes.

"yea, we just wanted to come hang out with Nyx, then she called us sluts and when we went to walk away Amber accidentally spilled her drink on Nyx and then Jax shoved us and started to get in our face and accused us of sleeping with Mr. Auditore" Terra added. Jax rolled his eyes.

"Oh that's total bullshit, you walked up to us first and started to insult Nyx before you dumped your drink on her and then spit on her you fucking liars" Jax shot back. 

"Enough, all of you" Arno snapped as he crossed his arms and looked between Jax and the girls "Where's Mr. Auditore?"

"He's talking to one of the tour guides over there" Jax answered "I have the whole thing on camera"

"Let's go" Arno said. Once he noticed me, his gaze softened as he walked over to me and helped me up, holding me close to him to try to hide me seeing that my shirt was now see through "We need you to get you cleaned up and get a new shirt." I didn't say anything but I nodded as we walked over to Ezio and the tour guide, the girls trying to prove they were innocent as I kept my eyes to the ground and bit my tongue. I was going to snap but I knew better. "Auditore"

"What is it?" Ezio asked before his eyes landed on me "What happened?" He asked again only this time a little more upset. The tour lady looked at me and quickly rushed inside the building before coming out with a towel and a spare black polo shirt as she ushered me into the building as she tried to help dry off my hair. She shut the windows and walked back out, shutting the door behind me. The room was just a small empty area, this must have been just a place to pay for tours. I dried off as best as I could as I heard the conversation outdoors.

"These two say that they accidentally spilled their drink on Nyx but Jax said they purposefully dumped it on her" Arno said "I have to get back to my group before they run off"

"I have video proof they dumped it on Nyx" Jax exclaimed "I was taking pictures of Nyx before I decided to make a video when everything started to happen"

"He's lying Mr. Auditore" Amber whined "You know us, we would never do anything to hurt anyone ever, Nyx was being rude to us"

"Let me see the video, if their even is one" Ezio said. I dropped the towel on the floor and pulled off my soaked shirt and pulled on the polo. It felt good to be in a dry shirt but I never liked polo's. At least I didn't have to wear that soaked shirt I thought. I heard the video play, which I didn't even know Jax did, and then it stopped "(1)Ma stai scherzando? I am very, very disappointed in you girls"

"But-" Terra started but both was quickly stopped.

"I don't want to hear it, it was all captured on video Terra. Not only that but I could get in serious trouble and loose my job for what you said amber, you guys don't think of the consequences of your actions. What you did was bullying and harassment and then you tried to lie about it"

"We were only playing around" Amber pleaded. Jax scoffed.

"Bullshit"

"I don't want to hear any excuses. When Nyx comes out you are going to apologize and when we get back to the school you are getting a weeks worth of detention-"

"What? That's so unfair" Amber cut off.

"Detention for bullying, harassment, and for lying about it"

"Nyx should get detention too, she called us sluts back" Terra shouted, slightly outraged.

"Nyx did nothing wrong. Now I don't want to hear another word from you two for the rest of the day. You are not going to wander off from my sight and you are going to apologize no if's and's or but's" Ezio snapped. I grabbed the dirty towel and walked back out into the sunshine, smiling at the lady as I handed her the towel back and thanked her. Ezio glared at the two girls as they looked down in shame, not wanting to "Now"

"We're sorry" Amber murmured, just barely.

"louder, so everyone can here" Ezio warned. The two sighed.

"we're sorry Nyx" they said in unison but hearing the edge in their voice already told me otherwise.

"What goes around comes back in three" I said "Can we go now? I feel awkward just standing here doing nothing"

"We were just about to go to see the ruins of pompeii" Ezio said, trying to change the subject. I nodded as he gestured for the tour guide lady to lead the way as she came back out of the building, towel free, before we walked down the street to a small bus. Jax walked next to me and squeezed my shoulder.

"If you need me to kick their ass I gladly will" He whispered in my ear. I smirked a little but shook my head.

"The universe will give back what they deserve, I have a feeling that their karma for all the bad they've done is about to come around"

"And this is why we don't piss off phoenix lynx"

"No, this is why we don't piss off the universe and it's deities"

***Translation

1) Are you kidding me


	14. A home no more

I was sad when the Italy trip ended and we had to fly back home but I came out with some amazing things, like Ezio, my hot Italian boyfriend, and some memories I would cherish forever. On the plane ride back I actually sat between Ezio and Jax as Jax decided to show Ezio some of the pictures we had gotten through the cities. Once we landed back at Boston Logan airport Rhi was already waiting for me and she damn near broke my spine as she tackled me to the ground. Her cast was off which meant her bone had finally healed and seeing I hadn't talked to her in three weeks (Seeing my phone finally took a shit) she was really excited I was back. SHe helped me load my bags into the back of Conner's truck after I had given her a small jar necklace filled with the sand and a little bit of water from the beach in Naples. She squealed happily and put it on around her neck before we headed home. Rhi had told me she spent the three weeks at Conner's cabin and how nervous she was to meet Oiá:ner, the clan mother of Conner's tribe,but how she was really cool and accepting of Rhi before telling her all sorts of stories about him along with insisting to meet me as well, and how she and Fiadh nearly beat someone's ass at school.

"Fiadh and I also tried to find who that stalker was but no such luck and since I haven't been to the apartment yet I have no idea if there are anymore letters or flowers and stuff" Rhi said as we started getting close, seeing the basketball court filled with people as the sun shown down brightly.

"That's fine. I wouldn't be surprised if their are anymore but part of me just hopes he finally left us alone" I sighed as I slumped against the brown leather seat.

"Honestly" Rhi scoffed "So how was Italy, anything interesting happen?"

"A lot actually" I said as she looked over at me and grinned "Ezio and I are dating now"

"Nyx that's amazing I'm so happy for you" Rhi squealed "You guys are literally perfect for each other"

"Thats not all" I chuckled "Im not a virgin anymore"

"Nyx you sly little dick magnet, congratulations i'm really happy for you" Rhi cheered. I laughed.

"Really?" I asked. Rhi nodded quickly.

"Oh hell yea, this is great news. Plus you won't have that stick up your ass anymore"

"Shut up" I said as I smacked her arm.

"What, it's funny. Also as your sister it is my right to know was he big? please don't say how, and if he satisfied you right"

"I feel like that shouldn't be your right but yes he was and yes he did" I answered. Rhi shrugged.

"Look Conner is-" Rhi started but I slapped my hand over her mouth, a very bright red color on my face.

"NO I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW" I shouted.

"Suit yourself" She mumbled into my hand before licking it. I smacked her lightly again before wiping my hand on my shirt.

"Your boyfriends dick size is none of my concern. Did you really have to lick my hand?" 

"Yes, yes I did. Also why do you look like a freight train hit you and dragged you five thousand miles? Was it jet lag? cause if so damn"

"No actually. Ever since We landed in Rome i've been having these weird dreams, the gods keep giving them to me, but it involves this gold glowing orb but it keeps switching possessions between two groups of people though I can't see who. Anytime anyone gets this orb bloodshed follows, its been fought over for centuries, and I keep getting the feeling in my past life I interacted with it. I've had it every night since, I can't shake this feeling, like I need to find it and destroy it" I explained.

"It's funny you say that because recently ever since you left and i've gone to bed I kept hearing something whisper 'find the apple, find it, find it' just over and over again. I've started doing some research but I didn't find anything so I was wondering with your help we could look together and find it" Rhi said.

"Definitely, if the gods are telling me to destroy it then we have to. It's not meant for humanity"

"That I can agree with" Rhi said as she pulled up in the side parking lot. Rhi shut off the truck as I jumped out and slammed the door before pulling my bags out of the bed before we headed up stairs. The building and lobby was surprisingly empty- Even the creepy crackhead twins weren't huddled in the corner waiting to pray on people- and the landlord no where to be seen "Do you have that same bad feeling I have?"

"oh yea, something isn't right" I answered as I looked around the building suspiciously, Rhi and I quickly running up the steps to reach our floor. When we did, our door was kicked open. Looking at Nyx I set my bags next to the door and braced myself as Rhi slowly pushed it open even further as we slipped in. My mouth dropped open in horror to see that the apartment was trashed. The couch was flipped over and cut open, the flat screen shattered into a million little pieces on the floor, while the coffee table sat in two, the cabinet doors were hanging open or torn off and laying on the floor along with silverware, paper, and glass "What the hell..."

Instinctively I ran to my room, throwing the door open to find my room in shambles. The mattress was flipped over and tossed into my alter, all the statues and glass on it, which now laid in shambles. My large chest box was open and flipped over as books and torn out pages scattered the floor. I ran to the desk, frantically searching it to find everything in it gone: Jewelry, little spare cash, and tablets missing. Tears rolled down my eyes when I noticed that one of my very large, leather bound books was missing as well. Out of everything here, that was my most valuable possession. It was the book that was given to me by my first mentor, the woman who introduced me to wicca and paganism when I was three years old. Everything in that book was priceless and now it was gone. On the walls, held up by small knives, were pieces of paper with words scribbled on them: Whore, Liar, Bitch, Betrayer, Sinner, Unfaithful, Untruthful. That's when I noticed a letter sitting on my broken alter. I picked it up and read it.

Nyx, my innocent Nyx, at least I thought you were innocent until now. You let that Auditore bastard in between your legs, you let him dirty you the moment you let him in you, you whore. You meant so much to me, you were my everything, my world, and I tried to warm you to turn you away from the dangers of this world- I was trying to help you- but like your sister I see you were only playing your horrid mind games. You betrayed my trust and so I have decided to hit you where it hurt most-Your faith, your alter, the only place you can rest your head at night. All of it is gone, you have nowhere to go nowhere to run to except me or the streets. This is your punishment so you can learn not to betray your word and play your foolish, pathetic mind games. I'm very disappointed it had to come to this but you forced my hand and most importantly i'm disappointed in you. That's right, I saw you in Italy, I saw what you and that Bastard did, I saw how he defiled you-It took everything in me not to tear him limb from limb, that was until I saw you calling out for him. You and your sister are mine and mine alone. I was trying to be nice and let you ease your way to me but it's become abundantly clear that it is not the case and I will have to force you to. I will tear you down, break your walls, your trust, your bond, I will break your will until you are mine. See you soon.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE" I screamed angrily as I punched the ground "JUST LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE, WE WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU"

"I'M ABOUT TO FUCKING MURDER SOMEONE" Rhi shouted. Instantly I shot up to see her room was as destroyed as mine, the same notes, the letter in her hand, the look of fury and pure anger hidden in her eyes "They took mom and dad's high school promise rings. That was the only thing I had left of them" Rhi didn't hate our parents, sure she was pissed at what they did, but she still loved them "Fuck this, i'm calling Conner and then i'm getting Fiadh and we're going to track this sick fuck down"

"Rhi-" I started but she had already stormed out of the room, leaving me alone. I sighed as I began to cry. I felt helpless, dumb, I should have seen this coming but I didn't. I knew I shouldn't have left otherwise none of this would have happened.

*Ezio POV*

As soon as Rhi had called me I rushed to the apartment, hoping that Nyx and Rhi were safe as I blew through almost every light and sped. I quickly pulled into the drive, shut the truck off, and ran off, nearly forgetting about shutting the door. Honestly, my truck wasn't my concern right now and I had plenty of other cars at home. I ran up the stairs only to see Nyx's bags still in the hall and the door open. When I walked in the whole place was trashed, like a twister had hit it. Conner was already here, trying to calm down Rhi as she hyperventilated and I went straight for Nyx's room. I found her sitting in the middle of her floor, everything broken around her, as she held a crumbled up piece of paper in her hands as she cried. I instantly walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Bella, i'm here now" I said, trying to stop her tears "It'll be ok"

"No it won't Ezio" She snapped "It's not going to be ok. Everything here is destroyed, my most valuable book is fucking gone and I can't get that back ever. It was a special gift, something that can't be replaced ever. Rhi and I have nothing now"

"Tell me what happened?" I asked, when I noticed the walls, the words 'whore' 'liar' and a few other colorful words "Who did this?" I was enraged, whoever did this was going to suffer by my hand. All Nyx did was hand me the note. My face fell as I read it before I crumbled up the note and tossed it to the side. I gently grabbed her chin and made her look into my eyes, my thumbs wiping away her tears "Bella look at me you are none of these things at all, do you understand me, none of it. I will not let this bastardo lay one finger on you, I won't let anyone hurt you and nobody is ever going to take me from you. I'm going to find him and make him feel so much pain that he'll regret ever laying eyes on you"

"What are we supposed to do now? Rhi and I have no where to go, we don't feel safe here, their is no money to pay rent or afford another place to go. We're fucked" Nyx cried as she fell into my chest. All the sudden there was a knock on Nyx's door and I looked up to see Conner standing in the doorway, he had the same look in his eyes that I had in mine and I knew later what we were going to do. We were finally going to hunt this man down.

"I'm taking Rhi to come and live with me, I just wanted to let you know we were leaving" Conner said. Nyx only nodded and Conner gave her a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry this happened to you guys. If you need anything please let me know"

"be safe please" She called out as Conner walked back down the hall "Great, i'll be all alone here"

"No. I don't want you staying here by yourself it's bot safe here" I said. Nyx glared at me.

"What? You think I can't defend myself? Newsflash I can just fine"

"I'm not saying you can't but amore this place is on the verge of collapse and anyone could get in, It doesn't help that the landlord is charging you too much for rent. I don't want you to stay here because i'm worried about you Nyx"

"I know" Nyx sighed as she dried her tears "Then where do I go? The only other place I can stay is the shop but.."

"Stay with me, you'll be protected and you'll have a nice place to stay and you won't have to worry about any rent, I'll help you with your finances and everything" I said, looking her in the eyes pleadingly. She sat their and looked at me before nodding slowly.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Nyx, it would make me feel a whole lot better if you were with me, so I can make sure you're safe"

"Alright, fine"

"Just pack whatever you can and we'll leave ok"

"What about the mess"

"We'll leave it, your landlord can pick it up. The sooner we leave this place the better bella" I said. She nodded and got up, throwing all her clothes, some books, and a few shattered things in a single large box before turning to me.

"The rest is..ruined, this is all I have" She said sadly. I hugged her tightly.

"It's ok, we can replace the rest later, let's just leave alright. The sooner we leave this place the better" I said before I took the box from her and followed her out if the room. Once we left She locked the door, grabbed her bags, and we headed downstairs. Nyx tossed the keys on the front desk where a fat old bald guy was sitting and flipped him off before we exited the building as he quickly chased after us.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" The man asked as I set the box into the bed of my truck and helped Nyx throw hers back there as well.

"Leaving this shit hole" Nyx said. The man grabbed her arm but she yanked it back and glared at him "Don't touch me"

"You can't leave, the Rent's due tomorrow and you have to get properly evicted" The man snapped.

"bull shit, you're just bleeding us dry anyways. I'm not paying you shit for nothin" Nyx spat. The man went to move but I stepped up next to her and he backed down.

"I've heard about what you've been doing here and it's illegal so I suggest if you don't want to get the cops involved you'd cut your losses and go back inside" I growled. Without even blinking he ran inside before Nyx and I climbed into my truck. Nyx sat next to me, laying her head on my shoulder as I kept an arm around her and pulled out of the parking lot.

"If I had stayed home this would have never happened: Nyx whispered. I gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Nyx, this would have happened whether you were gone or not. I'm just glad this didn't happen with you in the house" 

"I've been working on defense and protective magic to defend myself, I could have handled it"

"I don't doubt that but there comes times when you're just outnumbered. If anything were to happen to you... I wouldn't forgive myself. But what matters now is you're here, safe, with me" I said. I heard nothing and I quickly glanced over to see Nyx had passed out. She was so cute when she slept. I smiled as I drove to my house, a huge Italian Villa more towards the woods, as the gleaming white stones. It looked as magnificent as it did back then. When Minerva and Juno pulled us from our timelines they brought all the assassins here, to the 21st century they said it was because this was where we were needed now and as a gift they gave us a second chance at life and made us younger so that we could experience more but there was something they wanted us to do but they didn't tell us what. The 21st century was a lot different then what I was used to but it was unique and... I had met Nyx.

I pulled up to the villa, next to one of the many Lamborghini's and got out. Carefully I picked up Nyx and shut the truck door, I would get her stuff in the morning right now I wanted to get her to bed. I walked up to the large wooded arched door when mother pulled it open, worry and relief in her eyes as her long black hair had been pulled back.

"(1)Ezio, sei tornato, ero preoccupato per te. Dimmi, come è andata l'Italia?" Mother spoke before her eyes flicked to Nyx "Who's this? Is she ok?"

"Italy is beautiful as ever mother" I answered as I stepped inside, her shutting the door behind me as I was greeted with the large marble hall and large staircase in the back as flowers lined the room and columns "This is Nyx, my girlfriend. She's fine but she's moving in with us, her last home was unsafe"

"She's important" Mother said as she nodded her head at me "Go lay her down. Claudia should be here shortly to discuss some things about the creed, very important things."

"I will but there is someone I have to find first. Keep an eye on her while i'm gone" I said as I ran her up to my bedroom, a large room filled with a dresser, a couple night stands, a table, a tv I never use, and a large bed filled with silk sheets. I laid Nyx on the bed carefully, tucking her in before I pressed as soft kiss to her forehead and brushed some of the hair out of her face. She looked peaceful. "Sleep well amore, i'll be back in the morning"

I walked out of my room and shut my door, only to find mother standing next to me along with Claudia, still dressed in her assassins robes, and her eyes wide.

"Ezio" She said happily as she hugged me. I hugged back, it had been months since I had seen her and it felt good.

"Claudia you're back. It's so good to see you again sister" I said happily before she broke the hug, mother smiling at the two of us.

"You to brother but I have some news to share with you as well" Claudia said as she sighed "A while back the Templar's became more active in Boston"

"I've heard" I said as we began to walk away from the door. I didn't want to wake Nyx up or have her hear any of this. I couldn't tell her I was an assassin, not yet, she wasn't ready and I didn't want her to get involved yet.

"but the question is why. We asked Shay and Matilda why they would have just started to look in Boston again"

"I'm still a bit uneasy about them" I said

"I am too but they've given us valuable information, they won't be betraying us again they have to much to loose. They said that if the Templar's were active in Boston then that means they were looking for the Apple" Claudia added as we walked down the stairs and towards the secret room with my outfit and a few other assassin things.

"But they took their search to Brazil? We even searched all of Boston and found nothing"

"That's what got me thinking, what if they aren't looking for the apple, what if they're looking for people who can locate the apple"

"I'm not sure I follow" I said. Mother sighed.

"Witches my son, witches"

"So witches can locate the apple?" I asked as I pushed the brick wall in front of us, watching it slid inwards and release a hiss as it turned as we all walked in.

"Just as the Templar's began their search again a wave of people had moved into Boston, quite a few of them being witches. From what Information we've gathered they seem to be looking for women who are supposedly extremely powerful with the ability to find the exact location of the apple. I can't tell you more until the meeting" Claudia answered. I nodded.

"and when is this meeting sister?"

"Friday night, everyone will be there" Claudia answered as she looked at me "Where are you going?"

"I have some business to take care of, I won't be gone long. If Nyx wakes up tell her I had to stop by the school or something"

"Who's Nyx?" Claudia asked.

"You mean you haven't told her yet" Mother started "Ezio-"

"I will tell her when the times right, just not now. I'll tell her when she's safe"

"She's going to find out sooner or later" Mother warned before she and Claudia walked out of the room, Claudia asking dozens of questions. I quickly changed into my robes and left, meeting Conner on the roof of a church nearby.

"Are you ready?" Conner asked. I nodded and we took off.


	15. .Nice to meet you

I woke up to sunlight shining face as I laid on something soft and smooth and when I opened my eyes I was in a much larger, and very different room, and I panicked as I shot up of the large bed covered in silks. The room looked like 1400's Italy had tried accepting a few modern day accessories but it hadn't been bad at all, in fact it seemed to blend in quite well. Suddenly all the memories of last night came flooding back to me, out apartment was robbed and our stalker just went nuts. Thats when my heart dropped, where was Ezio?

Still dressed in my clothes from yesterday I hopped out of bed and left the room, slowly wandering down the halls in amazement, this home had looked as if it came right out of the time from Renaissance. This place was gorgeous and I couldn't help but admire the painting as my fingers grazed along some of the plants. Everything was beautiful. I wandered down the large staircase and into the large empty entrance way before I found myself walking down a few halls and ended up in a very large kitchen filled with granite, lots of large arched windows, and stainless steel appliances. Ezio lived here? This place was a mansion, how did he afford all this on a school teachers salary. He had to be doing something else on the side. In the kitchen were two woman, they both looked nearly identical, except one was older and one was younger. Both were tall and thin with olive skin and dark brown, nearly pitch black, hair and had the same golden brown eyes Ezio had. The younger woman wore a suit and her hair was pulled into a half bun while the older woman had her hair out and loose and she wore a very fashionable loose dress but the way she held herself demanded respect, like the high lady of any house.

"Oh Nyx, you're awake" The older woman said smiling as she caught me standing in the door way, her Italian accent gliding through the air "I was starting to get worried about you. Please, come join us, my daughter and I were just about to make breakfast"

"Ohhh" I said softly as I walked into the kitchen, picking at the bottom of my shorts as I sat on one of the stools behind the bar. I was nervous, I wasn't expecting to meet his mother so soon, we had only been dating for a couple of weeks "Grazie, Signora Auditore"

"You speak Italian?" The younger girl asked in surprise as she looked at me.

"Yea, I speak six other languages as well" I answered.

"Well at least Ezio picked a smart one this time" The younger girl joked "I'm Claudia, Ezio's sister and this is our mother"

"You can just call me Maria dear" Mrs. Auditore said as she flashed a grin at me "Ezio should be back soon, he went on his morning run a while ago"

"Oh" I said, slightly disappointed. Ever since Italy I had grown accustomed to waking up next to him.

"Can I ask why you're here? I'm not trying to be rude it's just Ezio never moves any girl into the house, you must be really special to him" Claudia said. I blushed but shrugged.

"I wouldn't say I was special but someone broke into my sister and I's apartment and took everything, the place wasn't even safe anyways and since we had no more money we had no place to go. Ezio insisted on me coming here actually, the only other place I could go is my shop but i'm not sure if that's safe either" I answered.

"I am so sorry that happened to you dear" Maria said as she placed her hands on mine. I looked up to see her looking deep into my eyes, comfort in her eyes. She really looked a lot like Ezio "Everything will be ok dear, Ezio will help you and he'd do anything to protect you. You are always welcome here with us"

"And if you need anything don't be afraid to ask" Claudia reassured. I looked at both of them in shock and awe, I had never known anyone besides Conner to be so open and caring like that, nearly everyone I had been around was never accepting and this was a big change for me.

" I don't know what to say.." I said as my voice cracked a little bit "Thank you"

"(1)C'è la mia bella addormentata" I heard Ezio say from behind me before I felt muscular arms wrap around my waist and someone kiss my cheek "Good morning Bella. I wanted to do that earlier but you are too cute when you sleep"

"Ewwww you're sweaty" I groaned as I tried to get out of his grip "Go take a shower and then you can hug me"

"I liker her already" Claudia joked as I looked up to see Ezio give her a death glare.

"I'm fine, I don't know what you're talking about" Ezio said as he continued to hug me, rubbing the sweat all over me. I noticed that he had a few odd bruises and some slight cuts on his chest and abs, what happened to him? Did he fall or did he get into a fight? I wanted to ask but I stayed silent, now wasn't the time to ask.

"Ezioooo" I whined, biting back a laugh "Stopppp, this is so grosssss. Please take a showerrrr"

"Let the poor girl go Ezio, and clean up, breakfast is almost done" Maria said as she pulled something out of the oven, the smell of warm biscuits filling the air that nearly made my mouth water as a bunch of fresh fruit sat out in front of us.

"Yes mother" Ezio groaned when all the sudden I heard the front door slam open and Rhi screech like a pterodactyl and what sounded like an embarrassed Conner.

"EZIO WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER, IF YOU TWO ARE DOING IT I'M GOING TO-"Rhi shouted.

"Rhi, his family is here" Conner warned as I saw them round the corner. As soon as Rhi saw me her eyes widened as she ran and tackled me to the ground, knocking Ezio on his ass as Conner tried to pull Rhi off of me.

"Oh my god Nyx I missed you so much, I woke up this morning and I couldn't find you anywhere and then I remembered that the apartment was robbed but I thought you were still there so I freaked out when I went over there and couldn't find you" Rhi said as fast as she could, I barely made out what she was saying.

"What the hell" Ezio groaned as Conner finally got Rhi off me, giving me enough time to get up before she broke out of his grip again and locked me into a bear hug.

"Rhi i'm fine, see" I reassured "But you may have broken my spine"

"Sorry" Rhi said as she gave a nervous chuckle and let me go. I let out a breath of relief felling her crushing weight gone around my spine

"What happened? (2)ma questo ti farà sentire male in pochi minuti" Ezio asked. Conner sighed.

"Rhi woke up and flipped out that Nyx wasn't there and then went into full on rage mode until she found Nyx. She forgot that Nyx was staying here"

"Look, Nyx and I are conjoined at the hip we have never spent this much time apart ever and with last night events I thought the stalker got her" Rhi pouted.

"Mother, Claudia this is Rhi, Nyx's sister" Ezio said as he began to introduce everyone "Rhi, this is my mother and my sister Claudia"

"Oohhh hehe" Rhi chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes looking at everything but Maria and Claudia "It's nice to meet you all, I just didn't think that this was how. I'm sorry"

"It's quite alright dear, it was entertaining although maybe be careful with your sister" Maria said. Rhi nodded and then grabbed my arm.

"I will, now let's go Nyx we have some...studying to do, remember?" Rhi said as she began pulling me out of the kitchen, leaving everyone behind as Ezio called out for me and Conner sighed.

"Oh yea, i'll see you guys later I guess" I called out as we left the mansion, into the front yard, filled with a few Lamborghini's, a pick up, and a cherry red convertible parked out front. Rhi dragged me out of the large cast Iron gate and onto the sidewalk. The mansion sat like a pretty jewel nestled into the lush green woods and outback I saw a garden outback as a few butterflies flew around the bright red flowers. "I still can't believe Ezio lives here"

"Neither can I, it's practically a castle and we're in the middle of richy rich neighbor hood" Rhi pointed out as she let go of my hand "Which means a longgg walk to the hideout"

"We aren't going to the library?" I asked.

"No, whatever this thing is the library isn't a safe place to do research"

"True"

"This is also strictly between me and you, I don't want Fiadh and Jax involved in this. They don't need to be caught in the crossfire"

"You know me Rhi, my lips are sealed"

"good. did you have another dream last night?"

"I did, even in the midst of panic they still happen"

"Why don't you tell me about them? I think that your dreams may have clues to where it's at or what it may do. You wouldn't have those dreams for no random reason"

"It started off as normal, we were sitting there just enjoying the day when all the sudden I pass out then these images flash by with little bits of words with them but it passes by so fast that I can't catch it all. The things glows and I can hear what sounds like women's voice as a bright light erupts but this time it was different. I was in my past life and I was talking to an Egyptian man, he looked like a warrior. The words were muffled but he had the orb in his hand before he gave it to me and said 'hide this, far away from any man. This cannot be in our hands, to many have suffered for it' and that's when I grabbed it but what I said to him was muffled. I hid it in a cave, somewhere in the desert but when I returned it was gone" I explained "What about you?"

"The voice intensified after I talked to you about it but I keep getting Apple which really isn't much to go on but everything feels different now, ya know, like now that we know something's up everything around us is getting weird"

"I can agree to that" I said "This morning I noticed a couple cuts and bruises on Ezio but apparently he went for a walk. I know those weren't there in Italy."

"Maybe he tripped and fell. That or he got distracted thinking about your ass and-"

"Rhi" I squealed. She snickered.

"What, it's true. That man is drooling all over you"

"Look, let's just focus on the apple ok? No distractions of any kind" I said as my stomach growled.

"That's a distraction" Rhi said sarcastically.

"yea well you pulled me out of the house before I could even eat breakfast or change"

...................................................

The hideout was a place in the woods Rhi and I stumbled upon, a torn down tree house near a river so Rhi and I fixed it up and made it our own. Rhi and I sat on the large purple bean bags we had up in the corner, laptops, books, and everything else we could possibly get on this apple but it was very little. I was surprised our laptops hadn't been stolen seeing we left them out here, but the tree house was super hard to find. For seven hours we looked up everything about 'the apple' or glowing golden orb but nothing showed up and both of us were starting to get annoyed.

"How the fuck does this thing not exist anywhere" Rhi groaned as she slammed one of the book shut and threw it to the ground as she slumped down even further into the bag.

"Well it was hidden for this exact reason seeing two groups are after it" I said sarcastically. Rhi flipped me off as she grumbled into the beanbag "I'm sure their is something we just don't have the proper books"

"Well this fucking sucks" Rhi said before she stood up and stretched her legs, walking over towards me and plopping down on the wooden floor with a plop "Did you find something?"

"No n- wait a minute" I said as I sat up and clicked on one of the links. It was opened to an article about one of the Popes. The image was in black and white but in his hand was the Orb I had been seeing "This is it, this is the orb i've been seeing in my dreams"

"So this thing is with the pope?"

"Well the staff of the pope was on display but a couple of years ago it went missing, nobodies sure where it went to and it hasn't surfaced on any black market or even crossed any country lines. It just vanished. Some people say that the staff returned but the ordinate orb in the center was missing but since no one has seen the staff it's hard to say" I said as I skimmed the article "But it's been with the church for centuries"

"Great, so maybe the church was mind controlling everyone" Rhi said "I take that back they absolutely were. How the fuck are we supposed to find the popes staff, hell we would have to go back to Rome to the Vatican to see that. I am not dressing up as a nun."

"I don't think we have to go to Rome, I have a feeling it's somewhere here in the states. Plus I was in Rome and with the things i've seen from the dream it would be a powerful artifact, I would have been drawn to it and we were even visiting the Vatican"

"Save that Image and send it to me, I can see if anyone can do some super dark web searches and see if anything comes up" Rhi said. I nodded as I enlarged the photo of the orb and sent it to Rhi "We should get going now, it's starting to get late and I don't want Ezio to flip out"

"Same, i'll walk you back to Ezio's house. Conner said he'd pick me up from there, him and the guys apparently have a meeting tonight and won't be back until later"

"On a friday? That seems odd" I said as I got off the beanbag and shut my computer off before sticking it and the rest of the books into one of the large bins we had, stuffing it into the closet.

"That's what I said but I guess because graduation is in- Holy shit two weeks from now"

"Fucking hell, that fast?" I asked. Rhi shook her head.

"We moved here with like a month and a half of school ending I just didn't think it'd go so fast" Rhi answered as we opened the latch on the bottom floor and walked down the rope ladder, me pulling the door shut. Once my feet hit the ground I tossed the rope ladder up over the largest branch of thr oak tree and we left, the crickets chirping as Rhi used her phone as a flashlight, I was surprised her phone lasted this long, as we walked back out the five miles we came "It might be a day or so before I hear anything back on this but i still think we should keep looking"

"Definitely, and I'll see what I can remember or make of those dreams. I should probably pray tonight and see what happens, Anubis has been busy the past few days" I added.

"Man, you have a hot Italian and a god after you, I must say i'm a little jelly" Rhi said as I watched a snake cross our path. I smiled as its scaly body shimmered in the moonlight, the fireflies just starting to come out. Outdoors really was beautiful but sometimes the city life made it so hard to see it. I enjoyed the historical city parts of Boston and it was a highly diverse area filled with interesting people and places but at the end of the day I just wanted to be far away from the closest person where I heard nothing but the animals and the river.

"you're jealous of everything" I joked

"You right, I can't even get mad at that"

"Sometimes you worry me and also please remember i'm living with Ezio, i'm kind of nervous about being in front of his family again after that"

"I'll try but it's going to be so weird not living with you anymore"

"That I can agree with but you have Conner, i'm sure you'll be busy for a few days"

"Just like you and E"

"Never" I joked as we finally found our way out of the woods. I couldn't shake the feeling of something or someone watching us and I kept my hand near my knife pocket but being with Rhi, it didn't worry me so much and my anxiety had eased a little bit.


	16. An odd puzzle indeed

Ezio POV*

Everyone stood in front of the large oak table, a square beam of light pouring down on it from the large skylight above. Our headquarters were currently located in a old church on the outskirts of Salem, we were thankful it was abandoned and nobody had found us yet. Claudia, Conner, Edward, Shay, Fiadh, Arno, Jacob, Evie, Desmond, Shaun, Rebecca, Kassandra, Alexios, William, Layla, Altair, a few other master assassins and Matilda, a medium height girl with gray eyes, tan skin, and long blond hair that was always pulled into a french braid, stood around the map covered table.

"As we all know the Templar's are looking for the apple and have began their search back here in Boston" Claudia said as she leaned forward on the table "It's our job to figure out why they've started back here"

"But the apple isn't in Boston" Desmond cut it "Rebecca and Shaun have been sweeping the area and hacking into every data base but nothing has shown up anywhere. Even the key Conner buried with Achilles isn't around here anymore"

"The vault here is sealed but empty, if we find the apple we can store it there" Conner said "They don't have access to it anymore but our only problem as finding a way in as well"

"If it isn't the piece they're here for then what is?" Alexios asked.

"I was just getting to that" Claudia said "From what the others have gathered the Templars are looking for two witches, they have the ability to find the location of the apple and every single piece of Eden in the world. They won't need people going into the animus anymore to find them"

"You know how many witches are in Boston lassie?" Fiadh asked "Let's not forget i'm one myself. To locate an object like that would take some serious power"

"Couldn't any witch do it though? In Greece our witches are powerful" Kassandra said. Claudia shook her head.

"No, this takes serious power. The apple has many many layers to it and is nearly undetectable to any sort of magic" Fiadh explained "You would have to be in special connections with the gods to find this. Witches like that are hard to find but I can look around, there should be some who are"

"We also snagged this" Claudia added as she pulled out a paper "This text mentions how to locate the witches but deciphering it is a lot harder then expected"

"Well, don't just stand there, read it" Shaun snapped a little bit. He seemed a bit irritable to me and a bit sarcastic as well, in an odd way he reminded me of Nyx.

"To find the apple you must find the child known as the Phoenix, who was first associated with it's existence, and a child known to follow the lady, who guards it with their life. Only they can reach into the unknown and retrieve what you seek. They are the guardians of the apple and stand between two worlds, united by blood and bound by the duty of their predecessors. The two shall surface where the fight for freedom started" Claudia read.

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked "They never make it easy to figure out"

"It's definitely witches and it's definitely Boston. The two witches are blood related hence the united by blood, the lady refers to the Norse goddess Freya, so these two worship Freya" Fiadh exclaimed "That narrows it down, it's still a lot to track but not nearly as much as searching the whole community"

"But what about it's first existence?" Desmond asked 

"Back in Greece, their was a glowing pyramid but not really an Orb, aside from the staff of Hermes" Alexios said. Suddenly Layla jumped up like she had just had a realization.

"Guys, Egypt" She said as she looked around the table "When I accessed Bayek's memories the apple showed up in Egypt. It resurfaced in Thebes before it disappeared but Bayek was with a High Priestess, Not Isidora, but another one, she was the last one to have it but it disappeared. I think her name was Ani"

"Great so we have two related witches of Egyptian decent that worship Freya" Jacob grumbled "That shouldn't be too hard"

"I can check all the records of everyone who has moved into the area since the Templars started looking" Rebecca added as she toyed with her headphones when all of the sudden one of her computers started to make a strange noise. Rebecca quickly ran over, along with Shaun "Someone's looking for the apple and it isn't the Templars"

"Who? Can you see who it is?" William asked as he ran over. Rebecca shook her head.

"No... Normally I can but this- I've never seen like anything like it before in my life" Rebecca said as she typed away furiously on her computer. I didn't know what she was looking at but it concerned me.

"They're looking. They're protecting themselves because they know whatever they're looking for is highly dangerous and they don't want to get caught so they've cloaked themselves. From what i'm feeling and what I know about spells and their interference with technology, the spell they're using is quite old and advanced. We're probably looking for older witches" Fiadh said suddenly.

"You seem to know this better then anyone here, what else can you tell us?" Conner asked as he looked at Fiadh. She sighed.

"Well yea, cause I'm one. If these two can find the apple then one of them must be having dreams and the other is hearing voices-"

"What makes you think that?" Altair asked softly, finally breaking his silence. It was odd seeing someone so important to the creed, who helped us find on of the pieces. I had spent my life following in his footsteps only to now see him in front of me. It was honestly weird to see how we were almost all related to each other.

"We all know this apple came from the ones who came before, it radiates power. If these two are meant to protect it that means they're connected to it but if they're looking for it now and the Templar's are too it's a good indicator that they've just realized it's existence, all they know is the power it holds but not what it contains or actually does. The apple is reaching out to them and that's it's way of doing it, it's one of the most common forms"

"And what about Juno and Minerva? Shouldn't they be the ones talking to these two?" Evie asked.

"That's how they were able to talk to us but I don't trust them, something seems off about them, one isn't telling the truth. When you're connected to something and you realize it, it opens a personal pathway to the person or object that only that person can interact with. Some people can handle it others can't"

"Then we search Boston and the cities surrounding it. We cannot let the Templars get a hold of these two, knowing Haythem he'd brutally torture the two" I said "If we find them first we could convince them to help us and keep it out of their hands"

"I still can't believe my boy became a bloody Templar" Edward muttered under his breath as he shook his head. Matilda comforted him as she grabbed his arm to reassure him as best as she could. Despite her parents being Templars she was nothing like them, but it just put me on edge knowing of her parents and how she was raised as a Templar for a while. Shay was an interesting case seeing he left to join the Templars but then came back especially after meeting Fiadh.

"I'll look at all the witch communities I know"

"look for anything out of the Ordinary. Rebecca, Shaun continue to find out who else is looking for it as well in anyway you can, if anything pops up on your computers let us know immediately. The rest of us will keep our eyes out, it could be anyone" I said. With that everyone nodded and walked off, back to our homes. I was exhausted and this search was only going to make it even worse. After this years graduation the rest of us were quitting during the summer, we had more important things to focus on now that Haythem and his Templars were back in Boston. As far as I could tell, the Italian Templars were gone and didn't come back here with us which was a huge relief. Claudia and I made it back to the house, sticking to the rooftops, and slipped in quietly, hoping to be unseen by mother but that wasn't the case seeing as she caught us as she walked out of the Garden, her hands full of beautiful pink roses. Mother gave me a smile as she came to hug us.

"I'm glad to see you two back, I assume the meeting went well" Mother said.

"We have an...Interesting puzzle to decipher but don't worry mother, as your son I will figure this out and bring glory to the Auditore name" I said. Claudia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You may have the bronze dear brother but you do not have the brains. Leave the smart stuff to me" Claudia smirked. Mother gave Claudia a gaze but a soft smile was on her lips. She found this amusing.

"You two behave" Mother warned before looking at me "Nyx is great company, I can see why you like her so much, I feel as if you were trying to hide such a treasure from me"

"She's back?" I asked, relieved. Nyx hadn't made it back when I left which made me worried but mother had told me to not worry about it so much.

"Of course, she got back a couple of hours ago, her sister walked her back home. She even helped make dinner and even accompanied me in the garden, she knows quite a lot about herbs and flowers and she's funny too I'm honestly surprised that you didn't bring her around sooner, she even offered to paint with me. You choose wisely son, don't loose her, women like Nyx are hard to find bow a days"

"I will mother, she's important to me"

"She's important to everyone Ezio, that girl has an important future ahead of her I know it. Now go change, she's missed you so don't keep her waiting"

"ewwww" I heard Claudia groan causing mother and I to laugh as I walked back to the secret room and changed out of my assassins robe's. I slipped into a button up and dress pants, assuming Conner had told Rhi we had a meeting at the school. I made sure the house was locked and quietly slipped upstairs to my room. Once I was in I found the lamp on the nightstand turned on but Nyx laying on the bed in only a pair of underwear and one of my black t shirts. I smiled at the sight before I stripped our of my clothes, only in my boxers, as I climbed into bed next to Nyx, wrapping my arms around her as I turned off the light. How could one woman be so perfect?

"Long meeting?" Nyx asked softly as I nuzzled my head into her shoulder. I smiled as I placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I though you were asleep Bella" I chuckled softly "I didn't want to wake you"

"I tried to stay up for you, I just wanted to cuddle" She said as she opened her eyes and looked at me. I caught my breath seeing how sharp and beautiful her eyes were in the glow of the moon "How was the meeting?"

"Slow. After this year i'm quitting, teaching at that school has made my life a bit dull"

"And what will you do after?"

"I'm not sure yet but it'll be something exciting. Hopefully you'll join me?"

"Of course i'll go wherever you go Ezio. I'm tired of being stuck in one place"

"You won't be for long, we can travel the world together now come here and give me a kiss, i've waited all day" I said. Nyx giggled softly as she turned to face me and placed her hand on my cheek before I felt her soft lips on mine. I sighed softly as she deepened the kiss. I grabbed her hip and pulled her closer, as something like adrenaline rushed through my body. I quickly sat up and leaned over Nyx, keeping her underneath me, as I grazed her cheek with my fingers softly. I broke the kiss and looked down at her, her eyes looking up at me with wonder and admiration "How are you so beautiful amore?"

"I'm not that beautiful" nyx said as she blushed and looked away. I grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye.

"You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my entire life, you're a gift from the heavens. You put all the other women to shame bella and I don't ever want to hear or see you doubt that and anyone who says otherwise is just jealous of you"

"You really think so?" She asked hopefully. I smiled down at her and nodded.

"I do, you know this and I would do anything to prove it even if it meant travelling the world to find the beautiful, most rarest thing or if I could give you the stars" I answered.

"I know it may be to early to say this, but what did I do to deserve you?"

"The real question is, what did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you, even my madre and Claudia love you and that's a rarity in itself" I said as I kissed her forehead, noticing how tired she was "Sleep bella, you need it"

"Are you saying I look like shit?" She teased. I laughed as I laid back down and pulled her on my chest.

"I would never, i'm wounded that you'd even think that" I said. Nyx chuckled as she buried her head into the crook of my neck, her hand just above my heart. This...This was heaven.

"You are a strange man Auditore" Nyx yawned "But it's adorable"

.................................................

I woke up to hear a soft voice coming from next to the bed room window. I rubbed my eyes and sat up only to find Nyx wasn't in bed. I looked over at the alarm clock, 12:00 AM blinking in large red letters. I looked over towards the open window so see Nyx kneeling in front of it, the moonlight encasing her whole body.

"Nyx? What are you doing bella?" I asked. Nyx didn't answer and the soft chanting continued. I grew worried as I threw the blanket off of me and got up, slowly walking over to her. Something didn't feel right, something was off. I slowly approached Nyx, stepping in front of her, only to see her eyes a light gray "Amore?" Still Nyx didn't answer me. I tried to listen to what she was saying but I didn't recognize the language, it sounded foreign, and it probably was a long dead language. I gently touched Nyx's shoulder and she snapped right out of it, looking up at me confused and tired as she rubbed her eyes "Are you alright?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine" She answered as she stood up and looked around, exhausted "What am I doing out of bed?"

"I'm not sure, that's what I was trying to figure out. What were you doing?"

"What do you mean what was I doing? I was sleeping"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"you were on the floor talking to yourself, your eyes were a light gray like they were glossed over"

"Was I? I don't remember at all"

"Come, lets get you back in bed" I said as I gently grabbed her shoulders and walked her over to the bed and laid her back down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out again. That was odd, out of all the times I had shared a bed with Nyx she had never done anything like that before and I was slightly alarmed. Was Nyx developing sleep walking? If so I needed to make sure the house was properly closed off and that she didn't get into anywhere she shouldn't have been. I sighed and locked the bedroom door before walking back over to the bed, pulling the curtains shut, and settling in on my side of the bed. I wanted to cherish this moment I had: Sharing the bed with Nyx, and ever since I had my sleep had been calmer and more peaceful, I didn't have any nightmares. She was keeping me calm, She was the rock that held me down "As long as you're with me, nothing will happen to you Bella. I won't let it"


	17. Graduation surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, im new to this place, but I wanted to say it's taking me a ehile to upload this finished story here. Hopefully it'll be done and caught all up by tonight. Thank you fir being patient with me

Nyx POV*

The two weeks had passed by in a blur. Every night Rhi and I had done more research on the apple but we came up with nothing, and the person she had given the image to had disappeared suddenly. I worked and when I came back to my new home I spent a lot of my time with Maria helping her paint, tend to her garden, and sometimes even just gossip through dinner even when a majority of the time it was just her and I. I noticed that Ezio had been going out a lot during the evening and not returning until sometimes three in the morning which worried me, what was he doing? Was he working? Seeing someone else? Did he get himself involved with something dangerous? and although it didn't happen a lot he would have odd bruises and cuts on him sometimes. I tried not to worry but I couldn't help it, I didn't think Ezio was cheating but there was something he wasn't telling me. I patched up some of his wounds despite him insisting he was fine, let's just say Ezio learned to not piss me off pretty quickly and let me help him. Claudia thought it was funny and Maria just grinned, saying that she couldn't wait until we were married and that I was the one he needed to bring him back to reality and put him in his place when he needed it which made me blush. Would Ezio and I ever get married? The thought thrilled me but I wasn't sure if he ever would marry me and it was too soon and we had only been dating for almost two months now. Being in this relationship with him was the best thing to ever happen to me, I had felt things I had never felt before and it was great.

Currently I was sitting next to Rhi, dressed in our graduation robes, nervously twisting the cords around my neck as I watched everyone walk up on stage and receive their diploma. It was so hard to believe that in a few minutes Rhi and I would have officially graduated high school. Maria and Claudia even showed up to watch me graduate even though they didn't have to but knowing that they came made me really, really happy. It made me feel as if I had rebuilt a family here. After graduation Rhi. Jax, Fiadh, Maria, Conner, Shay, Ezio, Claudia, Maria and I were going out to a small local restaurant to celebrate once the graduation ceremony was over and to say farewell to Jax, who's family was moving them over to Japan. The head officer for the ROTC program had let us know it was our rows turn to get up and walk to the stage and we all carefully slipped out to the side and walked up to the stage. I was the third person to go up in my row and I was incredibly nervous as I loosely played with the hem of my light blue graduation gown. Before I knew it I was the next person up.

"Phoenix Lynx, Suma Cum Laude, " A woman from the school board said. I stood up straight and put on a smile as I tried to calm my nerves. I walked forward up the black ramp, my heels making a small clicking sound as they did, as I walked towards the principle who was dressed in the same light blue and white robes. I shook his hand as he smiled at me and handed me a thin dark blue folder, Forest Lake High School written in a gold Gothic font across the front. I quickly took it and hurried off stage, back to my seat as Rhi walked across the stage and received hers as well. By the time we got back to our seats the second to last row had already lined up which meant we were almost done.

"I can't believe we did it" Rhi whispered excitedly "We actually graduated"

"I know, it still feels so unreal" I whispered back as another name was called and I fidgeted with the white streamer in my hands. We were supposed to throw it at the end as a 'surprise' for everyone. It was kind of cheesy but I liked the idea.

"Here comes the biggest chapter of our lives. Homelessness"

"Rhi" I hissed out playfully causing her to chuckle. The ceremony finally ended and the principle gestured for us to stand up when we all tossed the streamers into the air, watching blue and ribbons twirl around in the dim light as the music began to play. Rhi and I hugged each other, laughing and squealing as we did. I was so proud of Rhi, she had been through a lot, took things harder then I had, dealt with a lot of shit more personally but she made it through all of that- without killing someone might I add- and that made me a proud sister, even if she thought everything she did was not the best. Laughing and talking, we followed our line out of the large domed auditorium a university was letting us rent out and into the cool night air. Parents swarmed around their kids, happy, proud, talking, and taking pictures to see the accomplishments that their child had achieved. It really was a heartwarming scene to see.

"We did it bitches" Jax shouted suddenly, causing us to look over to see Fiadh and him running our way like wild animals.

"Guys we're in public" I joked as Jax pulled us into a giant group hug "Oh what the hell, we graduated and we're ready to move forward. Tonight we celebrate and live with no consequence"

"Hell yea, that's exactly what I want to hear" Jax cheered "You know, I really am going to miss you guys so fucking much. You guys are my best fucking friends and I'm so glad that you guys came into my life"

"Aww you're gonna cry don't make me punch you" Rhi said as tears lined her eyes.

"Look, I'm proud of all of us" Fiadh added "We made it, I honestly thought I wasn't going to, but we did it. Best fucking Coven ever"

"Come on, lets go look for Ezio and Conner and Shay" Jax said "Because we have a celebration party to attend"

"Oh hell yea" Rhi cheered as we broke the hug and began to push our way through the crowd. Eventually we found them around the back, leaning up against a very large SUV that we took to get here. Everyone was dressed up as nice as could be and as soon as we saw them we gave them all hugs.

"Congratulations you guys" Maria said happily "i'm so proud of you, I can tell you've come a long way"

"I'm just glad we don't have to attend that shitty ass school anymore" Jax joked causing us to laugh as I wrapped my arms around Ezio's waist and stayed tucked into his side. Ezio wore a silk red button up and dress pants, his hair pulled up into his famous ponytail as rhe smell of woods and river water enveloped him. It was a wonderful smell but I wondered what type it was, I had never smelled anything like it before.

"I'm just glad we don't have to hide our relationships anymore. I can't stand the secrecy anymore" Rhi said as she kissed Conner's cheek.I chuckled. 

"Me too sis" I said as I pulled off my cap and gown, revealing the dress I wore the night Ezio and I first made love. It was a really gorgeous dress and perfect for the occasion. Jax whistled.

"Damn, stripping already?" Jax asked teasingly.

"No, it's just making me to hot wearing that" I answered when Ezio squeezed my hand. I looked up at him to see a grin on his face "Yes?"

"I got you something bella, the rest is at the house because people are around so I'll give you those later" Ezio said as he pulled a small white box out of his pocket. I looked at him, eyes wide, as he handed it to me "Open it." I took the box from him slowly, keeping eye contact with him as my fingers skimmed over the box. I flipped the lid open and looked down, gasping slightly as I did. Inside the box, sitting on the black fluff, was a beautiful heart shaped ruby, surrounded by tiny diamonds, as it sat in a silver chain. I looked back up at him, my eyes starting water.

"It's beautiful..." I said softly. Ezio grinned, the scar on his lip twitching up as he did.

"Just like you" He said as he took the necklace out of the box and turned me around. Ezio placed the necklace around my neck, the charm falling right over my heart, as he slowly moved my hair out of the way and clipped it. I touched the charm as I turned and kissed him.

"Thank you" I muttered along his lips "I'm going to the bathroom, i'll be right back"

"Don't be to long bella" Ezio joked as I saw Maria reach out and smack his arm.

"Be nice and let her go" Maria chided playfully.

"I'm coming to, i've been holding it in since we got here" Rhi added as she ran up to me as we headed back towards into the auditorium, the halls now semi empty, as we headed towards the closest woman's bathroom. Halfway to the bathroom I stopped, getting a very unsettling feeling "What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right" I said "it's to silent"

"You think it's stalker boy?" Rhi asked as she got closer to me, looking around like I was as we slowly moved forwards towards the bathrooms.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten any letters" I answered as I balled my fists up, scanning the ceiling "I hope not. Just stay close"

Finally we made it to the bathroom and Rhi and I stepped into a stall. I stood above the toilet, not wanting to touch the dirty seat underneath me. It was a weird on off fear I had of mine, depending on my mood I would either be ok with getting a little bit dirty or I would freak out. Touching a public bathroom seat? That was on my list of i'm not touching it. Once I finished I wiped and flushed before unlocking the latch and stepping out towards the sink to wash my hands.

"Don't be to long Rhi" I joked as I put some of the purple soap on my hands, washing them, before I put them up under the cool water.

"I will take as long as I want other wise I'm going to pee on you" Rhi threatened playfully. I chuckled when I heard what sounded like a door softly shut. I looked up to see a semi built in a janitors uniform right behind me. My eyes widened as I went to scream but before I could do anything he injected something into the back of my neck, the sharp prick on my skin, and within seconds I was out as something cold ran through my veins. The last thing I saw was Rhi walking out of the stall, another janitor behind her before my vision went black.

*Third Person POV*

"Something doesn't feel right guys" Ezio said as he looked off in the direction Nyx and Rhi had gone. They had been in the bathroom for nearly twenty minutes which was odd even for them. Jax leaned against the back door as Maria and Claudia climbed into the middle seats of the SUV.

"Girls take forever to go to the bathroom" Jax said "Their probably just gossiping"

"When have Rhi and Nyx ever gossiped" Conner said, picking up on Ezio's concern.

"These whole two weeks have been weird. First Nyx started sleepwalking and talking in her sleep and now they're taking forever in the bathroom..."

"Wait a minute, Nyx was talking in her sleep? About what?" Claudia asked curiously, sitting up in her seat. Ezio shook his head as he looked at her.

"I don't know, i've never heard that language before I assume it a dead one" Ezio answered "what's taking them so long"

"I thought it was Rhi just having problems" Conner said suddenly. All the assassins perked up when Conner said that. 

"What do you mean?" Claudia asked as she shot out of the car. 

"Lately noise has been bothering her, she told me that the spirits were talking to her and some weren't being so nice"

"How long has this been going on Ezio, Conner?" Claudia asked suspiciously.

"Since we arrived in Roma... The apple was in Roma back then but it isn't there now"

"When Nyx was gone" Conner answered. Fiadh shot up instantly as she smacked her hands against her forehead.

"Im so stupid, how could I forget this" Fiadh exclaimed as we all looked at her.

"What is it?" Ezio asked, his heart racing. He didn't like where this was going.

"The puzzle we got 'To find the apple you must find the child known as the Phoenix, who was first associated with it's existence, and a child known to follow the lady, who guards it with their life' I'm so dumb for not noticing this before" Fiadh started.

"Noticing what?" Conner asked, he and Ezio's bodies now tense like a live wire.

"Nyx's first name is Phoenix, Rhi's patron goddess is Freya" Fiadh explained "This makes so much more sense now-"

"Fiadh" Claudia said sternly, giving the red headed Irish girl a deathly glare.

"Right, sorry. Nyx and Rhi are both sisters and witches, they moved up here right about the time the Templars started their search for the apple again. The child known as Phoenix is Nyx because that's her real name and Rhi worships the goddess Freya. A while back Nyx told me that in her past life she was a high priestess of Anubis and from what she remembers her name was Ani. Both Nyx and Rhi are powerful witches, i've never quite experienced magic quite like theirs before from anyone and both of them have, especially nyx, connections to the Gods which means that they would have both the knowledge and the skill to perform the magic they did that messed up Rebecca's computers and shielded themselves. The witches we're looking for are Nyx and Rhi"

"How?" shay asked "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. I was looking for people solidly into witchcraft but wicca is a branch of it" Fiadh explained as she looked between everyone, Jax being the only one confused at what was going on. Just as the realization set in Ezio, Conner, Claudia, and Fiadh rushed off towards the bathrooms, slamming the glass doors open as they ran down the halls towards the bathroom. Once they reached the woman's bathroom the door was thrown open and Ezio and Conner's heart sank seeing the bathroom empty minus the little blood on the floor. Just then Claudia's phone rang and she put in on speaker.

"We have a problem" Shaun said "The templars found the witches"

"We know, we know who it is but we were to late" Claudia said. Ezio punched the stall closest to him, filling up with rage, as it hit the wall and bounced off with a loud thud while Conner sat their, staring angrily at the ground, as the anger began to bubble up within him. He said nothing but he knew what he was going to do, what he had to do. Him and Ezio looked at each other, making eye contact and nodding in agreement to their plan. They were going to find the people responsible and make them pay.

"(1)Figlio di puttana" Ezio snapped angrily, only this time he punched the mirror, startling everyone, as the mirror shattered "Ucciderò Haytham e tutti quelli che hanno messo una mano su Nyx, ucciderò ogni bastardo che si mette sulla mia strada"

"Ezio-" Claudia started, as she worried about her brother. She went to lay a hand on his shoulder but Ezio smacked her hand away, not wanting to be touched. He was to angry at himself, he had vowed to keep Nyx safe but he couldn't even do that and he failed to even see that the riddle was talking about you and NYx. He should have known better. He couldn't protect her like he had with his father and brothers, he failed again.

"No I don't want to hear it" Ezio snapped "(2)La troverò, non smetterò di guardare finché non sarà al sicuro tra le mie braccia. I Templari pagheranno per quello che hanno fatto, pagheranno per averli presi entrambi"

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Rebecca asked through the phone.

"The witches, they were my friends and Ezio and Conner's lovers" Fiadh said softly, disappointed in herself for not realizing this sooner, if she had then they would have been safe "It was Phoenix and Rhiannon Lynx"

"Wait, her actual birth name is Phoenix?" Shaun asked "I thought it was some sort of gang name or something"

"They're probably taking them directly to Haytham" Rebecca said "I can track all the Templar locations and where they frequent"

"Do it" Claudia said "All assassins need to be out looking for them now, we can't let them give the Templars the location"

"I'll let everyone know" Shaun cut in "But not to be the barer of bad news, the Templars have just destroyed everyone's homes. The Auditore Mansion was blown up along with Arno's apartment, Conner's cabin, Altair's flat... The templar's found out where everyone lived"

"How?" Claudia asked, enraged. 

"My only guess is they planned this all in time- get the witches and take away your homes as a way of saying we won and to draw you out. But don't worry, we have one more safe house close by that they don't know about, it'll be a perfect place to stay and recover the sisters, it's abandoned and the others are their now, i'll send you the location" William said before the line went dead

"We need to all go out and find them now, their is no time to waste. We are not letting them take anything else away from us" Fiadh growled. Everyone knew what was going to happen next and they backed up so they didn't get caught in her path.

"I'll take Jax and Madre home, you have your robes?" Claudia asked as she turned to face her brother. He nodded.

"I do. Make sure they're safe and when you're done come join us" Ezio said. Claudia nodded as they all stormed back out to the SUV. Maria saw the look on her sons face and she knew, she knew something happened to Nyx. Fiadh explained what happened with Shay as Ezio grabbed his robes from the back and changed quickly. Conner had a feeling something like this would happen so he had worn his under his clothes like Fiadh, Shay, and Claudia. Maria climebed out of the car and walked over to Ezio. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and he sighed, leaning into it, as he looked at her feeling the guilt wash over him. Maria saw the pain he was in, she knew what he was going to do.

"Do not be so sad my son, you will get her back. Make them pay for harming her and bring her back home safely" Maria said. Ezio smiled.

"I will mother" he answered "Claudia will take you to the safe house"

"(3)stai al sicuro, figlio mio" Maria said. Ezio nodded, squeezing her hand gently before taking her hand off his cheek. Ezio looked at Conner, Shay, and Fiadh and nodded before they took off down the street. Maria and Claudia watched as they ran off, hoping for the best.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jax asked suddenly, very confused as Claudia and Maria turned to see him still sitting on the step of the SUV.

"We're getting you home, something bads happened and we need to get you out of here" Claudia said as she pulled the keys from her pocket "Let's go"

***Translation

1) Son of a bitch; I am going to kill Haytham and everyone who laid a hand on Nyx, I will kill every bastard that gets in my way

2)I am going to find her, i'm not going to stop looking until she's safe in my arms. The Templars will pay for what they've done, they will pay for taking both of them

3)Stay safe, my son

Also guys I'm a little hyper today Im eating brownie mixxxxx


	18. Why should I care?

Nyx POV*

I groaned as I woke up, my head throbbing, and opened my eyes. I was instantly greeted with bright lights as my vision returned. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I found myself sitting in a wooden chair, my arms and legs tied to it, while Rhi sat next to me struggling against her restraints, practically growling and trying to bite anyone who came near her. 

"Get the fuck away from me and my sister you assholes or I swear to Freya I will rip off your balls, shove them down your throat, tear off your limbs and shove them up your ass" Rhi snarled as she glared at the thin man trying to approach her, him looking terrified. I blinked a few times as I looked around, seeing that we were held in what looked like a private study. The room was large, the ground a plush velvet while massive bookshelves lined the room covered in books. On the white walls were oil paintings of a few popes, burnings, and what looked like the orb. This wasn't good. Although the room looked new and refurbished with elegant leather couches and mahogany desks filled with expensive little trinkets the architecture was old and the roof was made in a high arched.

In front of us was the large Mahogany desk and behind it a fire place that was gently going while a white banner with a large red cross above it. Where the hell were we? What did these people want with us? Rhi and I didn't do anything wrong and if this were something like human trafficking we wouldn't be in this room. Seeing their was no windows I couldn't tell what time it was or how long we had been here.

"Shut up bitch" The man said, trying to be intimidating. I laughed, causing Rhi to look at me relieved but the guy worried. The man couldn't hurt a fly, he didn't have anything in him. He followed orders, he didn't do the brave stuff.

"(1)vai a farti fottere" I spat as I stopped laughing, the venom clear in my voice. The man jumped back startled but tried to straighten up and regain his composure but a deeper, smoother male voice stopped him before he even could.

"James go down stairs and clean the common rooms, you aren't fit for this life you're a janitor. Don't let me catch you up here again or i'll feed you to the dogs, is that understood?" 

"Yes s-sir" The man, James said, as he quickly turned around and bowed before running out of the room like a mouse running from a cat. The voice was definitely British. Not a second later a tall, slightly older man walked in-he looked about forty- dressed in an elegant blue suit that resembled outfits back from the revolutionary war and a black cape over it. His long brown hair, with a few streaks of gray, was pulled into an low pony tail and his eyes were like a mixture of blue and subtle hints of brown. For being an Older man he looked fit. The man looked at us both as we watched him suspiciously before he slowly walked over to the desk and sat on the ledge, his eyes glancing between us.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you, that is, if you're willing to cooperate" The man said.

"We don't even know who you are" Rhi snapped. The man chuckled.

"I can see why my son likes you, you remind me of his mother. Feisty one she was. My name is Haytham Kenway, Grandmaster of the Templars" The man replied calmly. Rhi nearly jumped out of her chair as she snarled at him.

"you're the asshat who fucked up Conner's life" Rhi spat "If you're trying to get at him then let my sister go, she's got no part in this"

"This isn't about Conner and I don't want to hurt my son unless absolutely necessary. This is about the bigger picture and Phoenix is the one I need" Haytham said.

"Why do you need me? Why take us both? whatever you want we don't have" I said angrily. Haytham gave a soft smile as he looked over towards me.

"You can locate the object we need. You and sister Rhi are guardians of the apple, while Rhi defends the apple from all harm you are the one who can learn its secrets and apply the knowledge" Haytham said as he pointed towards the orb in the painting " But it's also known as a piece of Eden. This piece comes from the first civilization, the people who came before, and the orb contains the genetic code to humans. With this orb apple we can ensure the world is a safer, more peaceful place but we need your help finding them all. It's better this way then to dig up the entire world, our funds would run out eventually, but not for too long"

"And why would we help you?"

"I know what your parents did to you and I know that you both want the world to be a better place, no wars, no hate, just pure order and peace. The world would be better and much safer, no one would have to go through anything like you two have gone through" Haytham answered as he crossed his legs "With the orb we could control and take away all the bad this world has to offer and re-institute a new safer way of life. Saying no to this is turning down a great opportunity"

"So you want to use the apple to mind control people, wonderful" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes "No way in hell buddy, we don't even have the thing and it was not made to be in people's hands"

"You will help us find it, our order has been looking for it since the beginning of time to stop all wars-"

"Yea and leave you and your Order in charge of the world? I prefer free fuckin will buddy I'd rather have the world the way it is and still be able to make my own choices then have someone control it. That's the way the universe was made and that's how it'll stay. We aren't helping you tip the balance, we aren't messing with the universe or creation, we are not messing with fate. Millions of people have died because of it i'm not about to have more people die over it again" 

"We don't even know what your order is" Rhi spat "But just because I don't like you I'm not going to help, i'm standing by my sister's words"

"I've told you the truth yet your lovers can't do the same" Haytham shouted angrily, quickly composing himself, before returning to his calm demeanor "You choose to live in the shadows of those who haven't been honest with you"

"Lovers?" Rhi questioned "Who talks like that even more? What, are you from the fucking 1600's?"

"I am" Haytham answered "I was born in 1725"

"That's not possible.." I said softly. Haytham noticed and smirked, a look in his eyes.

"It is possible, the apple brought us here- mainly the Assassins- to get a second chance at life, to live in the 21st century. Have you ever wondered why most of your teachers couldn't figure out the technology, why they were fascinated with everything, why they talked a bit strangely or even their homes were different. That's because they aren't from this time period. Conner was with me during the Revolution, Ezio somewhere in Italy during the Renaissance, both of them are Assassins. I could give you a whole list of people you know who haven't been honest with you" Haytham explained. I stared down at the ground in shock, my heart shattering, it all had made so much sense now- Why Ezio was late and came home with Injuries, why he was secretive, why his home had looked like it had been built like the villas back from Italy, because it was from Italy... I was hurt and angry, angry at Ezio for not telling me any of this, when was he going to tell me? Was he ever going to tell me? What else wasn't he telling me? My hurt was quickly taken over by anger. I was lied too and I didn't like being lied to.

"Fuck you" I hissed. Haytham was shocked by my sudden outburst, obviously not expecting it at all "Fuck your order, fuck theirs. As long as i'm still fucking breathing I am not finding the apple for anyone and it will remain hidden i'll make sure of that, it will never see the light of day as long as i'm alive"

"Very well then, have it your way" Haytham said sternly "I was hoping we could avoid all this and cooperate but apparently not. Charles"

"Yes, Haytham" Another mad replied as he walked in, dressed almost like Haytham except not as extravagant and he had a very odd looking mustache in my opinion.

"Get the tools, it looks like we're going to have to...use other methods to get their help. Make sure their rooms are prepared as well and that the other safe houses are ready for when we arrive I want to keep moving I can't have the assassins trying to find us" Haytham said as Rhi started to laugh, throwing her head back, as she laughed louder.

"You think that torture's gonna get us to talk hahaha If you knew anything about us you'd know that it won't work on us" Rhi laughed out "It's useless, you'll get nowhere"

"People break eventually" Haytham replied cooly as the man, Charles, nodded as he walked out, giving us a hateful glare. I didn't like him, Haytham was bad, but this guy made me feel like out of the two Haytham was the lesser of two evils.

"You can't break us, we're not like everyone else genius"

"Rhi" I said as I looked over at her. She looked at me, her eyes stern but worried, worried about me. Rhi always had even over the smallest things even though she knew I could take care of myself "Whatever they do to me, do not tell them anything do you understand me, do not give in. We will make it through this. The risk of us getting hurt is nothing compared to what they will try to do with the apple"

"I promise but you already know my lips are sealed" She answered. Haytham chuckled as he looked at us both, finding the situation very amusing.

"How cute" He said as he stood up and walked up to me and grabbed my chin, making me look into his eyes "I can see why Ezio likes you, you're fearless and strong, loyal too, determined, smart. We could have benefited from having you join our order perhaps by my side as well. It's such a waste to harm such a beautiful girl, but nobody is coming to save you, you're all alone"

"Fuck off creep, I don't like creepy old delusional men who want to control the world and I don't need anyone to save me I can save myself because I am protected by Anpu and as long has he gives me the strength I will walk out of here with my sister with any injury you try to give. I will make you pay if you even lay a finger on her" I hissed, yanking my chin away from him. Haytham smirked.

"I like you too, you're fiery as well. I must say, this century is interesting"

"Such a man, having your little bitch boy torture us so you don't get your hands dirty" Rhi scoffed "It's pathetic you have to have someone else do your dirty work. Is that why you kept this dickhead around after he killed Conner's mom"

"Shut up" Haytham growled as he looked at her, his eyes filled with misery and hate.

"I'm right and you know it"

"Charles is a friend"

"He murdered the mother of your son and possibly one of the only women you ever loved and for what? An apple that wasn't there in the first place? He was blood thirsty and wanted them gone for no reason when all they did was help you"

"He did what he had to do for the order"

"And aren't you the grandmaster of the order? he went against your will to find something you already knew wasn't there and yet you still protect the man that defied you. It's pathetic, your pathetic and you're a sad excuse of a father and man. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to take your spot or he was doing some shit on the side without you knowing. Do you normally let people defy your orders and do what they want? you say you want order and peace but you kill innocence to get what you want and pass the anger and blame on someone else to make you feel better and seem the world is at fault so it can get fixed" Rhi challenged.

"Can you shut up? your filthy tongue is spreading nothing but lies" The other man, Charles, said as he walked back in with a large back. I already knew what was inside, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. A slight disappointed look crossed over his features, he was hoping the bag would scare Rhi and I but we didn't flinch, nor did we pay him any attention. He got off on pain and attention, showing him none would drain him.

"Give me the bag Charles" Haytham said quickly. Rhi had gotten under his skin. I grinned.

"But sir-"

"Now Charles" Haytham snapped, his eyes filled with furry as he looked over at him. Charles was terrified "I've decided that I want to have a nice, long chat with these two wonderful ladies"

"I- yes sir" Charles said in defeat as he handed him the bag.

"You won't do it" I teased. Haytham opened the bag, rummaging through it.

"Charles, grab a doctor after what i'm going to do they'll need one. They need to be kept alive" Haytham snapped. Charles nearly ran out the door as fast as he could.

"You act like Rhi and I should care about who you are, your position, what you do but we don't. You're just like the scum you claim the liters the earth, what makes you think that you're any better?" I snapped. Out of nowhere Haytham swung his arm out quickly and before I knew it I felt a sharp, burning pain in my left thigh. I looked down to see a knife lodged into the side of my thigh, blood slowly gushing out of my leg "(2)tua madre stronza I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AHHH"

"You wanted to do this the hard way" Haytham snarled as Rhi fought against the restraints but got nowhere.

"Is that the best you got?" I asked through gritted teeth as I blinked back the water in my eyes. Haytham grabbed the knife and yanked it back out. I hissed in pain but I didn't give him any satisfaction as I glared up at him. Haytham only smirked. This was going to be very, very long.

***Translations

1)go fuck yourself

2)you mother fucker


	19. still

The first few nights Haytham tortured us relentlessly, our dresses so torn and bloody we had to be given new clothes, as cuts and a few burns lingered our bodies. The doctor had patched us up so well that it hadn't looked like we had spent the last 46 hours going through a death match. No matter how much we screamed and bled neither Rhi or I changed our minds. Every other day we moved locations, Rhi and I blindfolded and bound, but always at night and then we would go through the same process over and over again. Haytham got so infuriated that he handed us over to someone else. It went on like this for about a week and a half. On occasion Rhi and I were in separate rooms but our screams were heard throughout the whole building. Our sleeping chambers were small and cramped, with barely enough room to fit a small cot and the walls were molding and peeling but the food they tried giving us was nothing but pure slop. How did Rhi and I ever end up in this mess?

Currently Rhi and I were chained up against a brick wall in a dungeon, this place probably being an old prison house that wasn't for public use, as the rusty black bars in front of us caging us in. Very few beams of sunlight had worked its way through the cracks of the stone wall and peered into our cell, giving us a little light. My arms and legs ached, my head heavy as the chains began to rub our wrists raw. What I wouldn't give to be laying down right now, or at least take a shower seeing we were both dirty and hadn't bathed in a week due to dickhead one and two. 

"Hey Nyx" Rhi said suddenly, her voice raspy. I looked over at her, my hair falling in my eyes, to see her dirt covered face "This is a hell of a way to re-live history"

"Yea haha" I chuckled. 

"how are you holding up?"

"Pretty good, very sore though. You?"

"I think the guard I kicked the shit out of is in worse pain then I am" rhi joked althoug the kick she gave the guy sent his balls up to his throat which was quite funny. Suddenly a loud creek was heard before the faint patter of footsteps walking down the damp halls towards us. Haytham and Charles had come up to our cell door, a lantern in their hands. Seriously, were they purposely trying to recreate the home they left behind. Charles pulled out a large ring of keys as he held the lantern in one hand and unlocked the door. The lock gave with a loud clank as Haytham continued to stare us down but once Charles opened the door Haytham walked in as his loyal dog followed him in.

"Morning ladies" Haytham said, a small content smile on his face.

"What do you want dickhead?" I asked, growling "Come to finish what you started earlier?"

"What a vulgar name"

"It suits you" Rhi snapped. Haytham still had that same smile but he sighed a bit as he looked at the water covered floor before looking back up.

"I thought we were past the name calling"

"Nope. Dickhead is a permanent one, I think it suits you better"

"I'm really quite impressed with you two, I have never seen anyone go through as much torture as you have and not break, especially being women. There is more to you then what you portray"

"what can I say, we're 21st century women who just happen to be witches, we know what we're doing" I replied sarcastically.

"Charles, get them down and cleaned up before taking them to my office. I think it's time we had a little chat" Haytham said before he turned around and left the room, his footsteps slowly fading away. Charles only nodded but gave us a sneer as he walked up to me and unlocked the restraints on my arms. I fell to the ground on my knees and leaned back as the water splashed all over me before he moved to Rhi and did the same to her before he threw us a bundle of saggy gray clothes.

"How are we supposed to get washed off?" Rhi hissed as she looked up at him with fury in her eyes. Charles only looked down in disgust.

"Use the water on the floor, now hurry up, we don't have all day" Charles spat as he turned around for us to change.

"Great, so infection or stay dirty" Rhi said sarcastically "I know what i'm choosing"

"Just shut up and change" Charles added. I pushed myself up as best as I could but my body was so sore and in pain that they were screaming at me to stop moving. I bit back a hiss and discarded the blood soaked clothes and into the same- but new- pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt as I rolled up the bottoms of my pants to keep them from getting wet which unfortunately didn't work at all. Charles quickly turned around and bound our hands with rope before he grabbed us by our arms and practically yanked us forward into the long, narrow hall way. I nearly cursed out loud as I stepped on a sharp rock and cut the bottom of my foot. We wandered the long empty corridors for about ten minutes when finally we were met with a giant wooden door. Charles kicked the door open and pushed us forward again into a giant white room as we stepped onto the large cold gray catwalk that sat suspended ten feet in the air, below the room filled with men and women, some dressed as doctors and some dressed in uniforms with ABSTERGO written across them, a very few looked like trained mercenaries or probably members of this order. The walls were lined with large arched windows as heaps on sunlight poured in and shone it's light on everything,, leaving no desk or corner untouched.

"keep walking" Charles spat as he shoved us again, our feet shuffling forwards as people began to look up at us and whisper, the buzzing room going quiet.

"Shove us again and i'll shove you over this railing" I snapped back. The catwalk wasn't helping my foot at all but eventually we got across and walked into a gleaming silver elevator. Charles hit the button for the top floor and not even a few seconds later the elevator shot up and the doors slowly opened with a hiss, the ding signalling we had reached the floor. Rhi and I stepped out as Charles let us go and opened the large black door in front of us, ushering us in. Rhi and I found ourselves standing in the middle of a large meeting room with a long mahogany desk that sat about thirty men and women dressed in suits, I wasn't sure if they were business men or just wealthy people. Haytham looked over and scowled.

"Charles, she's bleeding" Haytham said. I looked down to see a bright red staining the white carpets "And they both look filthy, didn't I tell you to get them cleaned up?"

"You did sir, but I didn't think that they would need it especially after all the trouble they've given us" Charles answered.

"I wanted them cleaned because I was introducing them to the elders" Haytham growled angrily.

"Sorry SIr-" Charles apologized, obviously embarrassed as he began to reach for us.

"I don't want any apology, I wanted you to do as I asked. Leave them be now they're already here. Go and clean this mess up now" Haytham snapped. Rhi laughed as Charles quickly nodded and ran off.

"Told you" Rhi smirked. I grinned as Haytham sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Ladies and gentleman, These are the witches I was telling you about although I hoped they'd be more presentable" Haytham said as he looked back at them all.

"They don't look like much" A woman said, her accent slightly Russian.

"You're nothing to look at either" Rhi shot back, causing me to laugh. The woman was obviously startled seeing she gasped.

"If you thought you were going to get us to find the apple for you by bringing us up in front of your Templar nannies then you're wrong. Even if you tried torturing us in front of them we still wouldn't give" I said. Haytham only smiled.

"Oh I know you weren't going to give, this is a decision on whether or not you will join our cause"

"Like hell we will"

"All I have to do is give you the brand and the assassins would hunt you down forever, you'd have nowhere to go. Besides why would we let such valuable assets go" Haytham said.

"we have each other. Like Nyx said, fuck your order" Rhi growled. Haytham looked over at the others and nodded his head a bit.

"Can we have a minute?" He asked. Without even answering everyone got up and left, filing out the door as they made sure not to touch us as they looked at us like a bunch of dirty animals "Do you know how we found you two?"

"you stalked us" 

"Not really, we already had someone who was stalking you. All we had to do was find him" Haytham replied "Bring him in"

The door at the back of the room suddenly opened as two men in black uniforms came in dragging a very scrawny man in, hands and feet bound, as blood and dirt covered his pale freckled skin. He looked around frantically, his hazel eyes widening at the sight of us as his super greasy long brown hair clung to his skin and duct tape covered his mouth. He was forced to his knees but as he tried to get over to us the guards held him in place. It was our next door neighbor from the apartment, Denice, who had a cocaine problem and apparently the one Rhi had given the image too seeing he was a hacker. He was our stalker? I felt sick to my stomach as I shuddered, trying to hold back the vomit that tried to come up.

"Denice here was stalking you for quite a while, but he was clumsy and let a certain image of the apple slip from his grasp. I think it is worth the mention that he is a Templar in training but after trying to hide you from us he's been branded as a traitor. I was going to punish him accordingly but I felt as if this was the better opportunity to let you handle what happens to him, to punish him from all those times he's sent those horrid letters, taken those pictures, followed you two everywhere to intrude on your most intimate moments with Conner and Ezio" Haytham said.

"You fucking perv" Rhi spat. Denice flinched but then tried to act big as he got 'furious' and tried to get away from the guard, who pulled him back with no effort at all "You got us into this mess"

"No" I said through gritted teeth "He may have invaded our privacy and done some very disturbing and creepy things but it is not up to us to decide or punish him accordingly. He didn't take the knives to our skin, he didn't hold us prisoner, and he didn't treat us like absolute scum"

"Suit yourself. Take him out back and get rid of him, dispose of the body once your done" Haytham said as he nodded at the guard. The guards picked up Denice and dragged him off as he kicked and flailed, the door slamming behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting rid of a loose end, I can't have rouge members running snout the city now can I? You showed him mercy for what he did to you, but I did not for the crimes he's committed against the order" Haytham said as he straightened himself up.

*Ezio POV*

"We found them" Layla called out as she rushed away from rebecca's computer "They're at the old British hideout just a few miles out from Bunker hill"

"Let's get going then. Mat, Arno, Conner, Desmond you will find and retrieve the girls, the rest of us will take care of the guards" Claudia said as I shot up from my seat in the corner of the abandoned mansion we were in, up in the woods of Concord, and pulled my hood up.

"Ezio, Conner we don't know what Haytham has told them, they may know about you guys being assassins. Just be careful" William warned. 

"We will" Conner said as he placed his tomahawk axes on his hips "They will come back safely"

"And if we run into Haytham?" Edward asked. He already knew the answer to this question but the hurt never failed to take it's toll.

"He has to die" Desmond said solemnly. I was itching to get out of here, every second we wasted put Nyx in more danger. I spent the whole week and a half searching for hours, pushing myself day and night, until I found her. I barely slept, barely ate because I couldn't help but think of everything that was happening to her, I was relentless and restless. I hoped that she wouldn't hate me, if Haytham had told them about us being assassins I only hoped that she'd take it well and accept it but I knew we were going to have a long talk about it. I feared that she would resent me. I was eager to get going as I cracked my knuckles. I'm coming for you bella, just hold on a little longer, I'll get you back soon I thought as we all left.

Hey Guys, sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter then the last ones I just had a semi rough night/day and i was trying to catch up one some schoolwork for my practical and evaluation in a couple of days so I was trying to catch up a bit. Also I had a little bit of writers block(?) writing this chapter like I had a clear Idea for it, started writing it, then it got a little murky and now it kinda skipped to the end. It was weird. anywho the next chapter will probably later tomorrow and i promise it'll be better. Enjoy


	20. untimely rescue

*Nyx POV*

We were currently sitting back in the dungeon, back on the wall, as night began to fall. After todays adventure of Haytham dragging us all around the Templar compound I was even more worn out then I had been but I didn't give anyone the satisfaction. It didn't help that with the little sleep I got the apple haunted my vision. That stupid apple, if it hadn't existed Rhi and I wouldn't be here, tortured by a bunch of pompous British assholes, and we'd be fine but no we had to get dreams about orbs that controlled humanity and a bunch of other bs. I was tried of it, I just wanted to rest, eat, and possibly never go back out into society again. I was probably just overreacting but I had good reason to. Rhi and I had always tried to find a way out but it was limited seeing Haytham had increased our security -in which Rhi joked if it was really for us or to keep us from them when we broke free- and we weren't in the best condition to fight then. Our only possible way to even escape this place was pretend to finally give in the Templars and use it to our advantage but we didn't want to risk it in case something happened.

My head perked up when I heard faint screams come from outside of the prison cells, what was going on? Rhi seemed to notice as well seeing she perked up her head too. Somehow, by somewhat cooperating with Haytham today, we had managed to save up a little strength, just enough for a possible escape seeing we were going to try and put our plan into action tonight.

"You hear that?" She asked as she looked at me. I nodded.

All the sudden Haytham and about thirty guards had burst into the cell room and marched straight for us, he looked as if he had barely made it out of a fight, and quickly fumbled with the keys to the door as the men surrounded him protectively.

"Do not let anyone through that door" Haytham snapped "We cannot let them get to these two under any circumstances. Protect them with your lives"

"Yes, sir" One man answered as he readjusted his gun while they all looked out towards all the doors around them ready to fight. Haytham finally unlocked the door and threw it open as he rushed towards us in what looked like a calm panic. He began to unlock Rhi's restraints hurriedly when all the sudden a huge Tomahawk ax came flying out of nowhere, through the bars, and right into the side of Haythams head. My eyes widened as Rhi screamed out in pure terror, blood splattering on both of our faces as Haytham froze as the life seemed to fade from his eyes before he fell to the ground with a thunk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw about four figures, one being Conner, dressed in hooded robes. The guards in front of us turned around in shock and went to move when something shattered and a thick black cloud of smoke erupted in the room. I began coughing as Rhi cried, neither of us had seen death up close like that and it shattered Rhi to the core.

"Rhi, it's ok" I heard Conner say reassuringly before I heard the chains rattling next to me.

"Thank god you're alright" I heard a familiar french voice say as someone began to unlock my chains.

"A-arno?" I asked confused as some of the smoke began to clear up. Very faintly I could make out Arno's face and Conner holding a very terrified Rhi in his arms, rubbing his hands through her hair as he tried to calm her down. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to rescue you silly, all will be explained when we get back to the safe house" Arno said as my restraints came off. I fell forward but Arno caught me, my face falling into his solid chest, as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled one of my arms around his neck as he held me up so I could walk. Luckily Haytham had personally made sure Charles had bandaged my foot.

"We don't have much time" A man said as I saw another man and woman finishing off the last of the guards who now lay on the floor in a bloody mess. They deserved it. I fought through the pain as the two seemed to guard us, the woman I recognized from the tattoo shop, Mat was her name and her boyfriend Edward. The second man almost looked identical to Ezio but he didn't at the same time. Almost like a relative or something of the sort but the resemblance was there. I pushed the thought out of my mind as we walked out of the cells, Mat and the strange man had thrown daggers at any of the soldiers that came for us. Walking back out to the cat walk the once pristine room had now been dirty: Blood splattered along the walls and tile floors, desks were broken as papers lay scattered across the floor, while a few bodies laid around while some people fled in terror. Their were more robed people fighting off the guards when a certain red and black robed figure caught my eye and just underneath the hood I could make out Ezio's face. My heart stopped as I froze a bit, watching him cut down the guard in front of him, his expression and movements filled with rage. He didn't look like the calm, caring man I knew- Instead he looked like a killing machine void of any emotion. Ezio glanced up, spotting me in Arno's arms, as some sort of emotion crossed his face before he tried to get to us. I gritted my teeth as I pulled away from Arno and began to walk forward faster then I ever had as I reached to grab one the other ax Conner had on him.

"Anubis, forgive me for what i'm about to do" I said, closing my eyes briefly.

"What are you doing?" Arno questioned as I scanned the room below, spotting a somewhat cushioned area to land.

"Get Rhi out of here, I have some business to take care of" I said before I jumped over the railing towards the cushion. Arno shouted my name worriedly as I fell through the air, almost like I was gliding, as I hit the soft pile. My muscles screamed for me to stop but I got up and joined the fight, helping the rest of the robed people with the guards. Old instincts seemed to kick in, like muscle memory, as I began to effortlessly take down the guards like I had fought like this before. It must have been my past life coming back to me because I didn't know I could fight like this. Everyone seemed to be shocked and stunned but I didn't stop, not even flinching as I killed for the first time, as I dodged gracefully and with little effort cut them down. Something inside me changed, I felt different. My body was no longer in pain and I felt my muscles thrum with life. I felt alive, great, reborn at the new sensation.

"Watch out Nyx" I heard a familiar male Italian voice say from across the room. I looked up to see Ezio trying to rush towards me as I turned around to see a guards rush towards me. I readied the ax but as the man got closer a familiar blue robed figure jumped down, a small blade attached to his arm ready, as he stabbed the man as he crumpled down to the ground.

"Thanks Arno" I said as I gave him a smile. He only gave me a soft smile and nodded his head as he grabbed my hands and began to pull me out of the room.

"Now let's get you out of here" Arno said, before calling to the other "LET'S GO, WE HAVE THE GIRLS," We ran through the narrow, twisting halls, before we finally made it to the outside, my bare feet touching the cool, damp ground I nearly laughed as I began to cry. Everyone had seemed to run out of the large, old building followed by the guards but I stopped as the others ran towards the woods. "What are you doing? we have to go now"

" I need to do this" I said as I turned to face the building. I slowed my breathing as I began to lift up my hands, staring at the building, as the wind began to slowly pick up and thunder rumbled lowly in the sky "adolebitque," within seconds the building was engulfed in a bright orange flame that seemed to stop everyone in their tracks. I watched as the building began to burn before turning around and seeing all their eyes filled with shock before I took off running behind the others.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" Charles shouted furiously in the dark "YOU WHORES WILL PAY FOR KILLING HAYTHAM, WE WILL FIND YOU AND BREAK YOU DOWN. YOU WILL PAY"

It took everything in my to not turn around and end him right there but I had bigger problems to face and my sister was still in shock, her safety was more important right now. Running trough the woods, the sticks and leaves barely hurt as I seemed to glide across the land as I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins. I felt free, untouchable, and nothing could stop me now. I dodged the trees and dashed tough streams as we ran for what seemed like hours. I was no longer tired and this had me feeling the most alive I had ever felt in ages, I honestly found myself laughing as I kept Conner's ax close to me. I only hoped that Anubis forgave me for killing those men, I had never wanted to end someones life ever, but I watched them fall one by one from my hand it had barely phased me as I moved from one to the other. Was Ani guiding me? I knew I was a priestess in the past but I had also felt some warrior roots within, had I done this before? In my defense I was protecting Rhi and myself.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head as we ran through the forest before finally finding a large, abandoned, stone mansion sitting on top of a hill next to a little creek. Mat and Conner were the first ones inside the house before I followed the rest of them in, someone shutting and locking the door as we all stopped to catch our breath. Conner still held a weeping Rhi in his arms and it hurt my heart to see her so broken and terrified, I never thought she'd handle it like this. All of us had gathered in a large empty living room, only a few chairs and a table, as a large marble staircase was pushed up against the dark wood walls. In the room I noticed two other people I had not seen from the rescue. I dropped the ax as it fell to the ground with a clutter.

"Mia Bella, I am so glad you're safe" I heard Ezio say as I saw him pull his hood down and rush over to me but before he could finish I balled my hand into a tight fist before punching Ezio hard in the jaw. A loud crack was heard as Ezio's eyes widened in shock as he fell on his ass. He looked up at me, his eyes wide and stunned as I stared down at him angrily, feeling only rage rush through.

"Ohhh that's gonna hurt in the morning" I heard a male British voice say, followed by another familiar one. Edward.

"That was an amazing punch"

"Edward hush" I heard Mat say.

"Amore-" Ezio started as he scrambled back up.

"YOU LIED TO ME EZIO" I shouted angrily, my eyes filled with fury as I got closer to him, my face only mere inches away from him, my body like a live wire. Ezio quickly got mad as well, snapping back himself as everyone watched in silence. No doubt to see what was going to happen.

"I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU NYX, I HAVE NEVER LIED TO YOU I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU OR EVEN IF IT WAS THE RIGHT TIME TO TELL YOU" 

"NOT TELLING ME IS THE SAME AS LYING TO ME" I snarled "I HAVE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT ME WITHOUT A MOMENTS HESITATION, NO MATTER HOW UNCOMFORTABLE IT MADE ME BECAUSE WE WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP"

"JUST LIKE YOU WERE HIDING THE APPLE"

"THAT IS NOT THE FUCKING SAME AND YOU KNOW IT AUDITORE"

"Ezio I would get away from her if I were you" Rhi warned as her cries began to quiet down "Going any closer won't end well"

"I DID WHAT I THOUGHT WAS BEST TO KEEP YOU SAFE"

"SOME GOOD THAT DID, IF I HAD KNOWN MAYBE I WOULD HAVE BEEN PREPARED FOR SOMEONE TO KIDNAP ME BUT NO I HAD TO FIND OUT AFTER THE FACT, NOT TO MENTION MY BOYFRIEND WASN'T FROM THIS FUCKING TIME PERIOD. YOU KNOW HOW MANY NIGHTS I LAID AWAKE IN YOUR BED WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE, WHY YOU ALWAYS CAME HOME WITH INJURIES, THAT WASN'T FUCKING FAIR TO ME EZIO. THAT NIGHT DURING BELTANE YOU TOLD ME THERE WAS NO SECRETS BETWEEN US AND IT TURNS OUT THAT WAS A LIE AS WELL"

"I didn't want you to worry or get hurt, I looked for you non stop for you" Ezio said suddenly, softly, as he went to reach out to me but I only shoved him back- hard enough for him to stumble into the table and break it a few feet behind him- as he looked at me completely hurt.

"IT'S A LITTLE TO LATE FOR THAT, GOD I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW, I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN, WHAT HURTS IS THAT YOU DIDN'T SAY ANTHING YOU JUST KEPT ME WONDERING AIMLESSLY. I THOUGHT WE WERE OPEN AND HAD NO SECRETS BETWEEN US BUT NOW I DON'T THINK I CAN EVEN FUCKING TRUST YOU, WHAT ELSE HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TELLING ME?"

"Nothing else, I swear bella, I ..I love you" Ezio said softly. Tears lining my eyes I turned around and punched on of the pillars next to me, ignoring the throb that now accompanied my hand.

"I'm going to bed, I can't deal with this right now" I whispered, my voice breaking as I blinked back tears.

"I'm coming with you" Rhi said as I heard her slightly heavy footsteps walk towards me.

"Ill take you two to your rooms and get a doctor to check on you both" Arno said softly "We'll talk in the morning"

Arno placed his hand on my shoulder before he gestured for us to follow. Without a moment's hesitation I did as Rhi stayed close to me while we walked up the large staircase to the second floor, feeling Ezio's sad eyes on me. I hurt me to say what I did but I was pissed at him, hurt even, that he said nothing like I would never find out. I felt betrayed and yes it seemed ridiculous but it meant a lot to me. I didn't want secrets I wanted trust between one another no matter what it was because if their wasn't any then the seeds of doubt would form and I didn't want that. I wasn't asking much and I didn't think I was either. Ezio was the first man I had ever told all my secrets and fears to, that I ever opened up to about anything but he couldn't tell me this one thing. I pushed all thoughts and feelings aside as Arno led us down a large empty hallway and to a room in the very back, hidden in the corner.

"This should do for now until you guys go back to share with your..." Arno started "I'll find Maria and see if she can patch you two up, she knows more about medicine then most of us here. You'll probably have to change your appearance as well seeing the Templar's have connections to the cops and will be searching for you so just let me know what you need and i'll get it"

"Black and ashy gray hair dye and tell Mat to bring her tattoo equipment" Rhi said as she opened the large arched wood door and stepped inside the room, her eyes puffy and red.

"Thanks again Arno, for saving Rhi and I. Before you say it wasn't just you I know but you pulled us out of the cells and you came back to help me before I nearly died, you brought me back to reality when we needed to run so thank you" I said. Arno went to say something but then stopped and smiled before he grabbed my hand and gently kissed my knuckles.

" It wasn't a problem mademoiselle. Is there anything else you need?" Arno asked causing me to blush a bit.

"What Rhi said will be all"

"I'll let you two rest then but we will talk in the morning. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me or any of the others. Good night"

"Night" I said as Arno smiled again and walked back off the way we came. Arno was such a sweet man, he was an absolute gentleman, and that made me blush but I shook my head and walked in to the room. I was beyond tired and I needed rest.


	21. Welcome to the Creed

Rhi and I had woken up early, cuddled up next to each other like we always had when we were upset, and had met Mat just as she got back from the store with the hair dye and tattooing equipment. We had decided that early in the morning we would change out appearances and no doubt the change we were going to do would probably shock everyone.

"Are you sure about this?" Mat asked as Rhi got on the tattoo chair first while I pulled out the hair dye. I looked to over to see Mat pull off her coat to see the skeleton pirates and skulls tattooed along her arms, the coordinates of a map and ship peeking out from her back behind the gray tank top she wore.

"Yes" I said before I grabbed a small knife off the table next to me and handed it to Rhi "Do me a favor, just don't take me eye out"

"You trust me with this" She joked as she twirled the knife in her hands. I nodded.

"You know i've always found the idea of eye scars awesome" I said chuckling. 

"Alright" Rhi replied before she swung the knife across my right eye as I braced myself.

..........................

By the time we were done it was nearly lunch time and Mat hadn't let anyone in while we worked. Now the right side of my head was shaved, my white hair now ashy gray, while a fresh new scar ran from the top of my right eyebrow down to my cheek bone. Tattooed along my collar bone was the words 'don't tread on me' in a semi gothic font, a Tribal like Phoenix on my left rib cage, a protection Sigil on the back of my neck, and the eye of Ra and Horus on my wrists. Rhi had cut her hair up to her shoulders and her once vibrant red hair was now pitch black, slits in both her eye brows, as she gotten a tribal wolf on her upper left shoulder, a few arrows under her arms, and a symbol of Set along her collar bone seeing a her new Guide, Set, came to her. Mat had let us borrow some of her clothes seeing we had none and somehow we were all the same size. I pulled on a black sports bra and black leather pants what had gold chain belts and two black strips on loin that fell to me knees. Rhi had pulled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a loose black tank top that framed her thin form perfectly. This was the new us and there was no going back.

Rhi and I walked back to the room we were in the night before, Mat staying behind to clean up the mess. A few people were sparring, some hunched over the table over papers, and some over the computers I saw hidden in the corner, as some were drinking. I saw Ezio out of the corner of my eye, sulking in a broken chair, as he seemed to be downing a cup of liquor.

"Nyx, Rhi" Fiadh said suddenly as she stopped sparring with Shay as she rushed over to us and pulled us into a tight bear hug, her eyes filled with relief but surprise "Thank god you're ok, you guys look... a lot different"

"It was time for wardrobe change" Rhi said, giving a small chuckle as everyone stopped what they were doing to look over at us, the people who knew us eyes widening and jaws dropping. Ezio nearly dropped his drink in shock.

"Quite drastically "Fiadh said as she shook her head "I'm just glad your back "

"Well..." Arno started "It's... Hardly recognizable"

"You said we had something to talk about?" I asked "Talk"

"(1)μου αρέσει αυτό" A man said in Greek. I looked over to see a muscular Greek man leaning against the wall, half his hair down and half in a man bun, as a stubble spread over his somewhat square jaw. He was attractive, and next to him was a Greek woman with the same brown hair only hers was in a braid, their bodies littered in scars. From the looks of them and the way they held themselves they looked to be Spartan "Έχει φωτιά"

"(2)κι εμένα μου αρέσεις" I said back. The man looked at me wide eyed but the girl smirked, he was probably shocked that I spoke his language.

"Well let's get introductions out of the way then" Arno said "You just spoke with Alexios and his sister Kassandra. This is Layla Hassan, Desmond miles and his father William miles, Rebecca, Shaun Hasting, and Altair ibn La'Ahad" He said as he pointed each and every one of them out "We are the assassins"

"So we've heard. What do you want with us?" Rhi asked

"It's our job to protect mankind" Claudia cut in "we safeguard mankind and it's free will, we fight back the Templars and their Idea to create Order in the world. One way we do this is by making sure the apple doesn't fall into the hands of the Templars or mankind"

"And each of you are from different time periods?" I added. Arno nodded.

"Alexios and Kassandra are from Greece, just before the Assassins brotherhood was created in Egypt" Layla answered quickly "Arno is from the French Revolution, Conner from the American Revolution, Evie and Jacob from the Industrial Revolution, Ezio Maria and Claudia from the Renaissance, Edward and Matilda from the golden age of Piracy. Desmond, William, Rebecca, Shaun, and I are from this time period"

"How did you all get here?"

"The apple brought us here, the beings within gave us a second chance at life after we neared our end in the last one" Shay answered.

"And let me guess you want us to find this apple as well?" Rhi asked as she crossed her arms.

"If we can get to it before the Templars can and hide it away the world will be safe once more" Claudia replied quickly "It's what we have done for years?" I snorted.

"This apple shouldn't be in anyone's hands, my dreams have shown me that"

"Then help us hide it far away no man can get to it" Conner said, his soft yet from voice taking over the room.

"On one condition" Rhi said "You let us join your brotherhood. You want us to look for the apple? Fine we have to find it anyways but if you want us to find it for you we get to join. We speak seven languages, we have access to things you don't, we excel in healing and other magic as well"

"The lass has a point" Edward pointed out "And they are on the Templars target list. I know Ezio's lass can definitely fight, they just need the training"

"Very well, you two can join the assassins. Seeing as you're novices now your training begins today" Arno said "all of us will teach you but Rhi your Mentor will be Conner, Nyx same with you... but seeing what happened last night I want to ask you who you want to be your Mentor?"

"Spartan man over there looks like a challenge" I said as I nodded my head towards Alexios "Him"

"Oohhh" Alexios said, letting out a loud playful laugh as he flashed me a grin "This is interesting, I hope you know I won't hold back on you"

"I don't need anyone to hold back on me" I said, grinning at him causing him to laugh even more.

"Are you sure Nyx? This is a full grown Spartan man we're talking about, are you suicidal?" Fiadh asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"I'll be fine and I'm fully aware of who he is. I want him to teach me, I'm tired of people thinking I can't handle myself and that I need help, that they hold back on me. After last night I felt a change, I felt stronger so now I'm going to push myself and this is the perfect way. Their is a reason my name is Phoenix" I said.

"I'm telling you there is a fire in that one" Alexios said "She has the wrath of Aries"

"Keep it in your pants, you're getting to excited" Kassandra joked. All the sudden a glass shattered and we had all looked to see that Ezio had broken the glass in his hands but he was unable to look into my eyes. I felt horrible and I wanted to reach out to help him but I decided against it, I was still to hurt.

"Then it's settled Conner and Alexios will be your Mentors, the rest of us will help where we can" Arno said "Claudia will get you guys robes, if you want"

"Oh hell yea" Rhi exclaimed happily.

"Sure" I said

"Any color you would like?" Claudia asked.

"Dark Green" Rhi answered quickly.

"Black" I said.

"I feel like we are now seeing the dark side of Nyx" Fiadh joked. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"No, just a reborn self. Now, why don't we get started?" I asked causing Alexios to laugh again.

.................

Not long after I suggested we get started, Alexios and I actually did start sparring while Rhi and Alexios went to do Ra knows what. Of course our sparring match didn't go unnoticed at all seeing most of the Assassins had come to watch us, all except Ezio who seemed to be drinking another drink as he stared aimlessly out the semi dirty window un-moving from the chair in the shadows.

Needless to say after a whole day of fighting I had impressed the spartan, not only in the fact that I had managed to dodged a lot of his attacks and used them against him to land a couple of blows on him, but I had been able to handle when he had hit me and even when I had fallen to the floor I had gotten right back up and pushed through the pain. Apparently whatever happened when I fought last night stuck with me because I seemed to have the same skill and agility. Alexios was right, he didn't hold back which really gave me room to grow but he would always make sure I was ok. During the whole thing he gave me tips and even complemented me when I did something and not the same old good job that someone would give. By the end of our match he practically told me I was a child of Sparta and wouldn't be surprised that I possibly had Spartan blood in me. I was a sweaty mess, the sports bra clinging to my skin, and I was barely out of breath but I knew a few spots where Alexios got me had were going to be sore.

Once I finished I took a quick shower before heading back to Rhi and I's currently shared room for the time being. The room was fairly large and well preserved, the walls painted a light blue as a huge bed was tucked up underneath under a large arched window that peered over a dead flower garden and broken stone benches. Rhi was sitting on the bed, curled up under the large semi dirty red blanket as she wrote in her Book of Shadows.

"I'm definitely keeping these clothes and using them for my robes" I said as I climbed into the bed next to Rhi. She looked at me and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course you are, I mean they look hot on you, but I feel like you're using this as a way to get back at Ezio" Rhi said back as she shut her book and tossed it to the ground lightly "Self care day?"

"Oh hell yea. After everything that's happened the past couple of weeks I say we've earned it" I answered as she pulled out a bag of popcorn, m&m's, pretzels, and cotton candy from under the bed. I gave her a weird look.

"Please tell me that you did not find random food from under the bed and expect us to eat in, for crying out loud we're in an abandoned house"

"Relax I'm not disgusting I snagged this from the kitchen where their is very fresh groceries" Rhi chided "You seriously think i'm gonna eat some shit that's been sitting here for god knows how long?"

"I've seen you eat some pretty questionable things" I said chuckling as I cautiously took a hand full of popcorn "Like the hotpocket you had sitting in the fridge for a week"

"It was still good ok. I put it in the fridge, I didn't leave it out" Rhi retorted before she got quiet a little bit "Can... can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can. What is it?" I asked.

"What happened last night" Rhi sighed "I'm so confused and my head is spinning... It haunts me. I never imagined i'd ever see someone get killed in front of me like that. It was all just so fast you know... and I'd never imaged my boyfriend to kill anyone let alone his father....I'm scared Nyx, I really am, knowing how graphic and horrible it could be- how sudden everything could just end with the blink of an eye. Just gone, nothing. The worst part? I watched you not react to seeing Haytham's death, although it was very needed, then jump off a ledge and start killing people, unfazed and with moves I've never seen you use before, How? how is any of that possible? How is it not affecting you either?"

"Rhi" I sighed as I placed my hand on hers, looking softly into her eyes "i'm slightly afraid of death which is one of the reasons I think Anubis is in my life, to help me cope with it but also relearn and accept it again. I think my past life may have awakened those new skills when I realized that I needed to get you out of danger and that I had to do what I needed to in order to survive and to make sure they wouldn't come back. It doesn't bother me so much now because I did what I did to keep you safe. Sure it crosses my mind, I see flashes of what I did, but they put us through so much hell and pain and they'd be willing to do it again. Your life doesn't end when you die, seeing your guide is Set now their is an afterlife you can go to but then we can also get reincarnated. Life doesn't just end when you die Rhi" 

"I know you did and I'm very grateful, I really am..." She sighed "It was all so fast and I was just so stunned"

"It'll be ok. I think Set has now shown himself to you because you need your strength more then ever but let's not dwell on the past because we can only go forward. What happened has happened and we can't change that" I said as I grabbed a couple pretzels and tossed them at her "And stop looking so sad, you look like a depressed clown"

"You bitch" Rhi called out playfully as she lunged at me. I jumped up quickly as she scrambled off the bed in a hurry, getting tangled in the blanket. I laughed "Get your ass back here"

"Gotta catch me~" I sang playfully. As soon as she got up out of the bed I took off out of the room and down the halls with her screaming as she ran after me. This was going to be a long, fun night.

Heys guys, sorry for the delay I hit a bit of writers block then went to two other different stories and then had to, and still am, catch up on some college work and take a couple of Anatomy exams. I may have got a bit sidetracked as well because I was watching lucifer and when i'm writing these chapters i'm always on a skype call with my boyfriend so his cute dorky self distracts me sometimes but I will learn how to better manage my schedule. ANyways I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be soon I promise.. Love yaaa


	22. Am not

"Are you avoiding Ezio?" Arno asked as he dodged my punch, as he lunged at me. Alexios was out on a mission like everyone else, leaving me to train with Arno. I was currently dressed in my black robes similar to Ezio's but mine was a bit more open in the front and embroided in sliver. Whenever Alexios wasn't here I would train with the others, including Ezio, and they had all seemed to impressed with my fast learning. Rhi and I had only been here for a month and we were already doing missions on our own, which was very fun, and I had loved to run along roof tops. During this time Arno and I had grown closer, he was like my overprotective older brother.

"Why would I be avoiding Ezio?" I asked as I rolled along the floor, tripping Arno, as he lunged at me.

"You haven't talked to him at all since we've been here" Arno pointed out "Isn't that a little to harsh? Not talking to him is eating him alive inside"

"Arno, it's not about the fact that he's an assassin, the point was he kept it from me. I asked him if we had secrets between us and he told me no"

"He was doing that to protect you" Arno said as he got up and went to kick me. I grabbed his leg quickly and flipped him onto the ground, his back slamming into the dull blue mat underneath us.

"If he wanted to protect me he would have told me" I countered "I can defend myself, him not telling me this put me and Rhi at risk because we had no idea that we were going to get kidnapped. If I would have known I could have prevented it. He's the first man I trusted with everything, I wanted our relationship to be open, but if he cant tell me anything then how am I supposed to trust him. Not telling me wasn't honest, and sure it makes me sound like a bitch but I'm not asking for much, just trust and honesty"

"You're not bitchy at all, it's completely reasonable, but I think you should talk to him" Arno said as I offered my hand to help him up. Arno grabbed it and pulled himself up "He thinks that you and I are starting to see each other. Jealousy does not suit him. I think that's enough for today, you've earned it and you're growing stronger and more powerful by the day"

"Thanks, but I think i'm going to continue. "

"Alright, but don't overwork yourself ok?"

"I'll keep that in mind" I said as I gave Arno a smile. He smiled back and left the make shift training room, which happened to be an empty ball room across from the living room. I grabbed my daggers from the table and walked over to one of the targets, tapped on a super worn dummy, to get better practice throwing my knives. I spun the blade in my hands a couple of times as I lined myself in front of the target, making sure I was a good distance away. I took a deep, calming breath in before I threw it. I watched as it sailed through the air at lightning speed, hitting the dummy with a loud thump right between the eyes. I grinned, proud of myself, before I threw the other one as I thought about what Arno said to me, was Ezio really jealous? did he really think that Arno and I had something going on between us? to be fair Arno and I had been hanging out a lot but it was nothing even remotely close to romantic. I felt really bad that Ezio would even think that, I still loved him and it hurt that I hadn't talked to him, but I was still hurt as well. Some nights I couldn't even get sleep without seeing Haytham or the things he did to us. Arno was right though, Jealousy didn't suit Ezio at all and it was odd to even think that he could get jealous of his friend, but why was he?

"Merde" A familiar, Italian voice said as someone stumbled through the hall grunting in pain. The door to the training room flew open with a loud bang. I turned to see Ezio walking in, hands covered in blood as he held his side.

"Jesus, Ezio what happened?" I asked worriedly as I rushed over to Ezio, leading him to an empty chair off in the corner of the room. Ezio hissed slightly in pain as he sat back as I ran over to the first aid kit sitting on the table near the knives before I opened it as I rushed back towards him.

"It's nothing Bella, i'm fine" Ezio grunted as he looked up at me, a smile on his face but I knew better.

"Ezio this is not nothing" I hissed "Let me patch you up, take off your robe and tell me what happened. Now, don't even try getting out of this"

"Seriously Bella it's just a flesh wound, i'll survive" Ezio said but complying as he slowly took off his robe, revealing his god sculpted body. I blushed as I rummaged through the first aid kit and grabbed some rubbing alcohol and gauze "It was my fault really, I rushed into the templar's office but he fought back. Some how I missed the knife he had and he got me, he's dead though"

"You need to pay more attention: I pointed out as I wet the gauze with the alcohol before placing it on his wound to wipe away the blood. Ezio's jaw clenched as he looked down at me, hissing slightly in pain.

"Owww, careful Bella"

"Don't be a baby" I said as I rolled my eyes, biting back a grin as I continued to clean his wound, wiping the blood away as the sharp smell out of alcohol filled my nose "Maybe this will teach you to be careful next time"

"If it means that I get patched up by you then i'd be reckless every time amore" Ezio said softly. His wound wasn't to bad, it wasn't to small but pretty decent, and it would leave a slight scar. I bit back a smile as I grabbed a needle and some sutures to stitch the wound shut "Even with your new look you still look stunning as ever, even more so I admit. It's so good to see you again..."

"I'm going to have to stitch this together" I said quickly, changing the subject as my heart raced in my chest, as I began to stitch up his wound. Ezio hissed but he continued to look down on me, love and worry and hurt and regret in his eyes.

"Don't change the subject mia amore"

"what are you talking about?" I asked, playing dumb. I had to admit that Ezio had stopped drinking but he seemed to be more reckless then he had been before. Ezio grabbed my chin lightly and made me look at him, my heart now skipping in place. I sighed softly, I hadn't realized how much I had missed his touch until now, but I couldn't show it.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about, look at me.." Ezio said softly. I just kept my eyes on the needle, I was so close to finishing it when he made me look into his eyes "I want-"

"Ezio no, not right now. This isn't the time or place"

"I need to talk to you bella" He said softly as he looked into my eyes, full of sincerity "I have to talk to you.."

"Uhhh sorry to interrupt but everyone needs you in the living room Nyx" I heard Jacob say, clearing his throat. I quickly snapped out of my gaze and looked up to see him leaning in the door way. I smiled.

"You weren't interrupting anything at all I was just patching Ezio up, i'll be down in a second" I said quickly. Jacob gave a short nod and left quietly as I finished with Ezio's stitches "put your shirt back on, I promise we'll talk tonight ok"

"Thank you bella" Ezio said, smile forming on his face as he got up slowly and pulled his robes back on as I walked out into the living room. Everyone was there but a man in a Purple robe had been standing in the center, hood up, but anger and annoyance flooded through him. He never showed himself but I was always butting heads with him. I wanted to punch Micheal

"Nyx, you finally made it" He hissed, his voice low. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sorry I was patching Ezio up. Kinds don't need him bleeding to death everywhere" I retorted "You needed me?"

"I did, in fact the whole brotherhood does right now. You've been given your demands, you've joined the brotherhood and now it's time that you fulfill your half: You and your sister need to find the apple"

"And like we said we will"

"We cannot wait any longer"

"Fine, then we'll begin the ritual Friday night"

"You begin your ritual tonight"

"Are you stupid?" I asked as I stared him down. He was the most impatient man I had ever met in my entire life "You can't just perform a ritual this huge any day you want. Where Rhi and I are going, what we're doing, travelling through the spirit world to find this stupid apple is highly, highly dangerous because we don't know what's going to be there we could run into demons and then we'd all be fucked. It takes a couple of days to protect ourselves and the full moon provides more protection and it's easier to access the spirit world"

"Tonight, no if's ands or but's" he insisted, his voice laced with anger.

"I think we need to listen to Nyx and Rhi" Conner interjected "I don't have a good feeling about this- they know more about this then we do and if it means risking their lives by doing it tonight then we should really wait until Friday"

"We cannot afford to risk another week"

"Says who? You?" Rhi snapped "You may be a master assassin but you know nothing of the spirit world, these things aren't meant to be taken lightly. This could mean life and death for us if we can't find it"

"Then let's wait until Friday" Arno added "It's worth waiting the week so we don't lose anymore assassins"

"No, it gets done tonight, no more delays" he said again. I'm pretty sure everyone in this room was hating him right now seeing everyone's anger and tension was focused on him. I could feel Ezio wanting to tear him limb from limb for suggesting such a thing "I'm sure you two are capable of handling these... demons on your own"

"Have you ever seen a demon or encountered one?" Fiadh asked as she glared at him "By the sounds of it, you haven't. Let me tell you, everyone and I mean everyone in the world knows not to mess with demons unless you're a really twisted person and summon one to do harm. Demons latch onto your body, slowly they drain you and break you down to the point you're so weak that they can manipulate you to do anything they want or they just simply possess you and roam around freely in the physical world and once they have you they don't let you go. You do not, under any circumstance, mess with them. You think that performing this ritual we're going to just simply talk to the spirits? No we're leaving our own physical bodies, we're leaving our bodies vulnerable for a demon to grab if they trap us down there long enough to sneak in. Even the strongest witches can't fully hold them back"

"Tonight, sun down, you're going" He simply said before leaving the room. I growled, frustrated, as Rhi and Fiadh sighed.

"I'll go get the supplies" Rhi said as she pulled her hood up, her robes nearly identical to Conner's except it showed more cleavage "I'll be back in a few"

"Come back safe. I'll talk to Anpu before the ritual, there are some things that I must ask him and pray on before we get started"

"Of course" Rhi said before she walked out of the room, her robes swaying gently behind her.

"You don't have to do this with us Fiadh" I said as everyone cleared out of the room aside from Shay, Conner, Ezio, and I, everyone clearly worried but said nothing. I wouldn't blame them, all this was a lot to process and they didn't have a deep understanding of the subject. The worry was evident on their faces but I knew that they were also eager to get the apple away from Templar hands. I'm sure they were on the edge.

"No I want to. I know you and Rhi are powerful but this is for extra protection so nothing goes wrong, I can't let anything else happen to you guys" She said. I nodded as I gave her a smile. Before I could say anything else Ezio grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs and down the halls hurriedly, despite his wound, and into a unoccupied hall as he pushed me up against the wall, his hips pressed against mine as he rested his forehead on mine, looking down on me with worried eyes.

"What ar-" I started before Ezio cut me off.

"I know you said we'd talk tonight but since Micheal is making you do the ritual I wanted to say this to you now in case something happened" Ezio said quickly "I know that you'll be ok but it doesn't make me any less worried about what can go wrong tonight"

"Then let's talk"

"Phoenix... I am so so sorry for not telling you about me being an assassin or that my family and I wasn't from here and I know that I betrayed your trust by not telling you away, and that nothing I can ever do will ever make what I did go away but I will do anything I can to make it up to you, anything you want me to do or need. I just... I was so scared to tell you because I was scared of how you'd react, what you would think of me, and you already had so much going on I didn't want to add any more stress on you and I wanted to make sure you were safe before I had told you- I had every intention on telling you I really did"

"What you did really hurt me Ezio"

"I know, I never wanted to hurt you, and I know what I said isn't an excuse and you're right I should have told you right away, it was wrong of me not to. If I could take it all back I would. But this past month, without you near me or talking to me I realized that I need you in my life and I can't live without you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, all I'm asking is that you give me a second chance to prove to you that i'll be better"

"I was being a little to harsh but I mean it Ezio, I love you I really do, and I know you have the best intentions in mind but you can't keep anything else from me, do you understand?"

"Wait... you're really giving me a second chance bella?" Ezio asked in shock. I chuckled as I looked at his cute, awestruck face. My heart literally fluttered in my chest as I smiled.

"I am, like I said I was a little to harsh and I really love you, and besides how can I say no to your handsome self. I missed you all month as well Ezio but i'm telling you now that this is the only chance you're getting from me, you aren't getting another one do you better not screw this up, you need to tell me everything that happens. I understand why you did it now but this.... you better not fuck this up" I warned. Ezio grinned wildly.

"Oh I promise amore I won't let you down" He beamed as he smiled wildly "You have my word"

"Good" I said as I smiled "Now, were you really jealous of Arno and I?"

Hey guys sorry if this is a bit short but this week has been a fucking mess. I am working on the next chapter as we speak so I promise itll be up soon. I tried not to rush anything but it came out a little rushed cause of some... Issues but nevertheless I hope you enjoy


	23. Field of Reeds

SMUT AHEAD SKIP TO MIDDLE OF CHAP IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT

"OH FUCK~" I cried as Ezio slammed himself inside me for the first time in a month. Bliss erupted from between my thighs as I arched my back against the stone wall "Eziooooo"

"Mia amore..."Ezio breathed out in my ear, his body still pressed against mine "(1)Ti senti così bene.....cazzo mi sei mancato ... mi sei mancato"

"Uhhhhhhhhh" I cried as I gripped his shoulders tightly, looking into his lust filled eyes, the need and want clearly evident as pleasure erupted across his face. God it was hot "Moveee, please..."

"(2)volentieri" Ezio growled as he quickly bucked his hips up, burying himself in me deeper making my eyes roll back. Ezio gripped my hips as be began to thrust as fast as he could without mercy, just how I liked it, as he opened up the top of my robes some, leaning in to bury his face between my breasts and crook of my neck as he kissed my skin. I buried my fingers in his hair, yanking on them as waves of pleasure rolled through my body. God I really did miss this.

"Pleaseeee.... oh please don't fucking stop"

"I wasn't planning to" Ezio moaned lowly, filled with lust and hunger. I felt even more turned on by that. I gasped as he hit that one spot again and hard making me cry out in bliss as my vision began to blur while his hands ran along my hips and thighs, squeezing my thighs tightly. Ezio and I had sex many, many times before but somehow this....This was more pleasurable then our last few times and I was sure that those were the most "(3)sei mio...solo mio. a nessuno è permesso toccarti tranne me"

"Only you...FuCK ONLY YOU" I cried out, desperate for more as I pushed my body on him even more. Ezio only chuckled as I felt his tongue gently glide across my collar bone making me shudder.

"(4)Canta il mio nome, angelo mio. Urla. Voglio che tutti in questa casa sappiano a chi appartieni"

"EZIO" I screamed, my grip tightening as he slammed himself deeper into me, a loud smack being heard from our hips "OH GOD EZIO~"

"(5)Non puoi stuzzicarmi come sei stato, amore, Non mi piace condividere le mie cose, specialmente con Arno" Ezio growled as he kissed up my jaw line, his lips hovering over mine just enough to graze his soft lips. He looked me in the eye, a mischievous glint hidden behind hunger, as I felt a familiar knot in my stomach begin to form.

"I promise uhhhhhh... fuck I promise~ Ohhhhhhhhhh"

"(6)Il mio..." Ezio growled loudly "Sembri così fottutamente caldo con me sepolto nel profondo di te, appassendo sotto il mio tocco ... sotto di me"

"NYYAHHHH~" I moaned as he picked up his pace even more, my hips beginning to throb pleasurably as I felt him between my legs "E-ezio... fuckkkkkk....Ezio i'm so close..."

"(7)Cum per me bella, Voglio sentirti venire su di me"

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" I cried, feeling the knot get closer to the edge. I wasn't going to be able to hold it for much longer, sheer pleasure ripping across my abdomen.

"(8)lascia che ti senta ... voglio vedere la tua faccia quando lo fai .." He whispered huskily as he nipped my earlobe. I squeezed my eyes shut as I came undone, my orgasm ripping through my body as Ezio continued to mercilessly pound into me.

"EZIOOOOOO" I screamed again "OH EZIOOOO"

"(9)mio Dio.."Ezio groaned, his voice breaking slightly in pleasure "Cazzoo..ti senti così fottutamente fantastico ... merda..Sono così vicino.."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I moaned as his thrusts became more erratic. I looked up at him and bit my bottom lip, watching his face nearly break as he came, still thrusting.

"NYX" Ezio cried out as he held me tighter as he slowed his pace, some of his cum on my inner thigh "Fuck..."

"Better?" I grinned as we caught our breaths. He looked up at me with a smirk, chuckling a bit.

"Always, especially when it comes to you bella" Ezio answered as we stayed in each others embrace for a while, just looking at each other lovingly, as he brushed some of my hair out of my face. I blushed, I was probably even more red in the face then I was previously.

"Any particular reason you did me here and not in a bedroom? not that i'm complaining, I thought it was hot" I asked curiously. 

"Besides wanting to make sure everyone knew not to touch you and the thrill of getting caught? You looked really sexy in those robes and I couldn't wait anymore" Ezio answered. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well these robes are identical to yours minus the colors" I joked. Ezio pulled out as he let me go, both of us pulling our bottoms back on. I stumbled a bit and Ezio caught me, holding me up as he wrapped his arm around my waist in both support and as a warning to other men "My legs are still a bit wobbily"

"That means I did a good job then" Ezio purred. I shook my head "Hopefully that means you'll be sleeping in my room tonight?" Even since Rhi calmed herself down she moved into Conner's room leaving me in the room we were at by myself. It got lonely sometimes.

"Of course I will though I highly doubt any sleep will be done"

"We have a lot to catch up on amore~" Ezio purred, sending another shiver down my back. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Rhi should be back now, I have to talk to Anubis. Will you be watching over me?"

"I always watch over you bella" Ezio said softly. Nodding I walked back down the stairs and into the main room. The room was empty except for Shay, Conner, Fiadh, Arno, and Rhi who was unpacking a lot of the supplies needed for our ritual. Bowls, salts, candles, chalk, incense, and a few protective amulets. I nodded slightly at Rhi, letting her know I was going to pray for guidance as she handed me a couple of candles and a stick of incense. I settled into the empty room across from them as Ezio hovered by the door nervously. I understood that he wasn't thrilled with the idea, that he was more nervous now, and to be honest I was nervous as well. Being pushed to do a ritual this dangerous without any sort of preparation was almost suicidal and a number of things could go wrong. I sat on my knees as set the candles out and lit them, before lighting the incense "Please be careful"

"I will Ezio, I promise" I said as the smoke floated freely, still, through the air. When Rhi and I first got here we already knew the place was haunted but nothing truly evil was here. I had a feeling deep down that was going to change. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath in "I ask my guides to please clear the room of any negativity or evil that may linger here, that poses any threat" I set the incense down and waited a few moments, feeling a slightly cool presence enter the room "Anpu, guardian of the underworld, guider of souls, he who protects the tombs and the dead and who weighs the heart against the scales I seek your guidance. I only ask about the apple, I need to know more about it, I need to know what to expect"

"Hello Nyx, as beautiful as ever I see" I heard a low voice say from in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Anubis standing in front of me, dressed in gold and jewels, his Jackal head a wonderful sight to see as his emerald green eyes pierced me. I blushed as my heart raced. It was true I had a connection with the Gods, but mine went a little more then just student and teacher- it was more like lovers, and surprisingly a common connection to have although they also encouraged Physical relationships like with Ezio and I. What can I say, I was never expecting to be a consort to a god but I was damn well pleased with that fact. I knew nobody here besides Rhi and possibly Fiadh couldn't see Anubis. I'm sure they would have freaked out a bit at that.

"Anpu, an honor to be in your presence"

"You know i'm not much for formalities, my dear. You seek answers to the orb, the best way I can help you with that is if you talk with Bayek. I will allow you to enter into the field or reeds where he will be waiting for you. I cannot give you much time though, if the others were to find out what i've done I wouldn't hear the end of it" Anubis said, his low voice soothing over my fears "I will watch over you and protect you as much as I can when you preform this... other ritual but I still advise you to be careful when you do so"

"I will, thank you so much"

"No need, just be careful please. You know what to do with the orb when you find it, the world depends on it"

"Of course. I will not let you down"

"When you get to the Field of Reeds, Bayek may mistake you as Ani. If he does, Let him." Anubis said. I nodded in understanding. With a wave of his hand the room around me faded, the voices behind me becoming very distant.

Looking around I saw miles of light blue sky and golden reeds that came up waist high, swaying gently in the breeze. Looking down at myself I was still wearing my robes and I let out a sigh of relief. The atmosphere here felt peaceful and calming and very beautiful. So this was the field of reeds. In front of me was a tall, muscular Egyptian man dressed in a Medjay badge and armor, the assassin symbol hidden on another badge on his other arm. Not going to lie he was handsome. The man looked at me and smiled, his eyes filling with tears.

"Ani" The man said as he placed his hands on my cheeks, staring down at me happily. Out of instinct I leaned in to feel the warmth. This, this was Bayek "Ani my love, it's you. It is so good to see your face again, I was wondering if I was ever going to see you again, by the gods I have missed you"

"It's good to see you too Bayek" I answered as I looked up at him "But there is an issue, the orb-"

"Forget about the orb, it is a curse that corrupts the very soul of men. Stay as far away from it as possible, get rid of it, the best way to truly be rid of it is to destroy it so that no man may find it and use it"

"I'm going to, I am, but I need answers"

"You are not Ani, are you? You look like my Ani, sound like her even but you aren't her" Bayek said, realization settling on his face as he looked at me. Well that was quick. I smiled softly up at him.

"I am her, just thousands of years later. Ani was my past life" I answered. He nodded solomnly, his eyes gentle yet hurt. I couldnt help but feel bad.

"And now?"

"Phoenix Lynx, but I go by Nyx. After the Benu bird"

"Ahhh, why am I not surprised" Bayek chuckled "You were always like the Benu bird, nothing could ever stop you from rising again, you are a force to be dealt with"

"Bayek..." I started softly "One day soon my ka will return here, but for now I am needed else where. The world i'm in- it's in danger and I need to know everything you do about the Orb, the last place you knew where it was. Anything that can help my sister and I find it and destroy it for good, you have my word that it will get destroyed one way or another, I don't have much longer I am not supposed to be here"

"I see, Anubis granted you special passage here. I see that has not changed" Bayek joked softly "Listen closely, there is much to say"

*Ezio POV*

I watched curiously as Nyx talked to something in front of her but I couldn't see it. I felt a tad bit upset when I watched her blush. RHi laughed as I turned to look at her as Nyx seemed to relax and began to speak in that same dead language she had been when she was sleep walking.

"Is something funny?" I asked as everyone seemed to take a seat somewhere, on edge as we kept our eyes on Nyx to make sure nothing bad happened. Rhi nodded as she twirled one of the large white candles in her hand, looking up at me with a small smirk.

"Yea, watching you get jealous of a God" Rhi snickered "Lucky Nyx, I wish I had a connection with a God like that"

"Connection?" Arno asked. 

"Yea, some people have a father or mother relationship to a God" Fiadh started "Not everyone has a connection but Nyx has one with Anubis, except hers is on a more intimate, level which means she has what we would call a relationship with a God"

"So she can..." I started. Rhi nodded.

"Yes she can, she's one of his consorts and still is, probably always will be anytime she gets reincarnated. And before you ask the Gods do encourage Physical relationships so you and her are still fine and her feelings for you are still real and whole, you're just going to have to get used to that idea. It's a common connection believe it or not. The whole concept is hard to explain if you're not open to it"

"What's happening to her now?" Arno asked, coughing slightly to change the subject. I could tell he didn't feel comfortable with it, especially after I saw him walk down the hall Nyx and I were at. He saw us. I smirked a but as he shrank back, not wanting to look me in the eyes and I knew why.

"She's talking to Bayek"

"How? Isn't he dead"

"Anubis allowed her access to the field of reeds to speak with him, though she doesn't have much time. She's getting as much information as she can"

I looked back at Nyx, who looked absolutely relaxed, her voice soft and low. I felt the slight chill in the room, the air seeming to be like a breeze. I wanted to talk to Nyx about this connection, it was unfamiliar to me and I had to admit that I was a little bit jealous of that. A god. She had a romantic connection with a god, how was I supposed to not feel jealous, how was I supposed to figure out how this all worked.

*Translations*

1)my love...fuck i've missed this..ive missed you

2)gladly

3)Mine...only mine....nobody is allowed to touch you except me

4)Scream my name my angel. Scream it. I want everyone in this house to know who you belong to

5)You can't tease me like you have been. I don't like to share my things, especially with Arno

6)mine..You look so fucking hot with me buried deep in you, withering under my touch...under me

7)Cum for me..I want to feel you cum on me..

8)Let me feel you..I want to see your face when you do..

9)My god...you feel so fucking great..shit..Im so close..

Hey Guys, I know this is a little late. Drama hit big time. SO did a virus scare cause my damn brother but I'm back. THe chapter after this is halfway done I just have to fix some things up but give me time. I still have to do all three of my final exams today before 11:30 tonight so if I don't publish again tonight please dont hate me, i sorta procrastinated on my work for a bit cause everything going on and mentally I needed a break and i've been working on one of my actual stories that I hope to actually publish soon. Hopefully this was a good filler chapter to get ready for the main one. Also I'm looking for one more character to add to the story so if anyones interested please message me. I apologize for the inconvenience and it's shortness i'll make it up to you next chapter. I love yaaaaa and i'll see you next chapter


	24. The Ritual

*30 minutes prior*

"Why did you stay here?" I asked Bayek "The people from the apple was giving everyone a second chance, why didn't you take it?"

"My son, Khemu. I know you do not remember but before the Hidden Ones were created Aya and I had been hunting down his killers to avenge him. We did not know much about them but something great did come from his death, that I cannot deny. I stayed behind because I wanted to be with my son, I had been separated from him for far to long, here is the only place that I can be with him"

"That is very sweet. I can tell you are a great father" I said as I smiled "It was truly an honor to meet you, Bayek of Siwa"

"I have a feeling that this is not the only time we will be seeing each other Nyx. I know that you will be a great mother as well" Bayek said as I felt myself drifting off. Mother? What was he talking about? Was it Ani? Before I could ask him what he was talking about Bayek was gone and I was back in the mansion of the house.

"Did you find out everything you needed?" Anubis asked as I looked up at him, my vision becoming clear. I nodded.

"I did" I said as I looked up and smiled at him "The field is beautiful, and I can see why you paired me with him in my past life, Bayek is an amazing man"

"Well what can I say, I only wish for you to have the best you can. As long as I'm always in your heart"

"You know you always will be"

"I must go now, but pray when you are ready to begin your spell" Anubis said, a soft smile on his face before he disappeared. I quickly blew out the candles and got up only to be met with Fiadh and RHi explaining how Gods and people could have relationships. Oh Ra. 

"Umm, am I missing something?" I asked as I cleared my throat. Instantly everyone turned to me which made me feel even more awkward and I blushed a bit.

"No not at all, we were just explaining to a very jealous Ezio about your connection to Anubis" Rhi grinned as she sat on Conner's lap. Ezio turned to me, confusion and a bit of jealousy on his face. I sighed, I had seen Ezio jealous more in one day then I had seen him the entire time we were together.

"You've been with a God Amore?" He asked. I never really thought this day would come.

"I have" I answered as I chewed on my bottom lip "More then once but it was also before I met you. Trust me, i'll explain this as best as I can later. All you need to know is that it is I love you and I love him and that it's totally acceptable"

"Why can't we talk about it now?" He asked.

"Because we have work to do to find this apple, Bayek told me some things so finding this is more important then it ever had been"

"Nyx-"

"Ezio, later, trust me there are more important things then my relationship with Anubis"

*Now*

Bayek told me everything he knew about the orb: How dangerous it was, the power to make everyone fall to their knees and make them do unspeakable acts, how it raised the dead and created a curse in Egypt, How many men were after it. I promised him I would destroy it, even if the Assassins thought otherwise, it was just to risky to be kept in some vault because sooner or later someone would find it. Bayek also talked to about a staff but as much as I tried to get out of him it was time for me to leave. I thanked Anubis again for allowing me the chance and immediately prepared for the ritual. The sun had set but we had drawn the curtains just in case and locked the main door. Of course most of the assassins had decided to stay with us during the ritual, afraid that of anything were there to happen to us spiritually they would help as best as they could. as they sat around and talked quietly among each other, thought their minds kept wandering to the ritual and what could happen. Just in case Rhi had saged the room once more and I began to place protection spells on Fiadh, Rhi, and I. Worry had plagued my mind, we may have been strong witches but we were unprepared and rushed, not given the proper time to build up our defenses. I could only pray that nothing would happen to us but I felt Anubis and Set watching over us, as much as they could anyways, some of their duties couldn't go unattended.

Rhi, Fiadh, and I sat in a triangle around the pentagram we drew in chalk along the floor, as candles lined the four points, waiting to be lit, as we held each others hands. One of my hands was free to light the large candles. Taking a deep breath in the we began to our chant to cast a circle of protection first. Lighter in hand we began.

"Guardians of the North, element of Earth, I call upon thee to be present during this ritual, please join me now and bless this circle" We said as I light the green candle on the North cardinal point. 

"Guardians of the East, element of Air, I call upon thee to be present during this ritual, please join me now and bless this circle" We said as I light the yellow candle on the East cardinal point.

"Guardians of the South, element of Fire, I call upon thee to be present during this ritual, please join me now and bless this circle" We said as I light the red candle on the south cardinal point.

"Guardians of the West, element or Water, I call upon thee to be present during this ritual, please join me now and bless this circle" We said as I light the blue candle on the West cardinal point. Setting the lighter down and grabbing the athame I put it on the edge of the circle and traced it three times as our shields combined and pushed outwards, keeping us in our own larger circle. "Gods and Goddesses, Guardian angels, and spirit guides please be present with me during this ritual, bless this circle and keep me protected, no unwanted entities are welcome here only pure divine beings are invited into this space the circle is cast so mote it be." I set the Athame down and fiadh mover her hand from my wrist and to my hand. "We ask that tonight the veil between the living and the dead lower so that we may communicate with those in the spirit world. Tonight we ask that we may leave of physical bodies and travel beyond to find the answered we seek"

The atmosphere seemed to only get colder as I felt an increase of spirit presences. The veil was being lowered but it felt forced, it didn't feel natural like it always had. Closing our eyes we continued to chant in Latin until our bodies slumped forwards, the room no longer feeling cold. I looked up to see Fiadh, Rhi, and I standing over our own bodies, still chanting and holding each other. Ezio had leaned up against the door frame watching us curiously, Claudia and Maria laid on the make shift couch tucked up against the wall, completely worried, while Conner, Arno, Edward, and Mat had all sat in a circle playing a board game.

"Well at least they're having fun" Rhi joked nervously

"Let's start looking then,"Fiadh said as she shuddered a bit "not sure where to begin though"

"Well, good thing about being in the spirit world, we can go to any time period in the world and follow it from there. The last place Bayek said he saw it was in a hidden cave towards the black desert so if we visualize then we can retrace it's steps to where it is now" I explained before I looked at Fiadh "Fiadh, Rhi and I are planning to destroy this apple permanently, it doesn't belong in anyone's hands and even if it's hidden away it's not going to change anything. I need to know if you're ok with us destroying this, even Bayek and the Gods said to destroy it"

"I'm with you guys all the way, I trust you two too do what is right and if anything happens I will be right there by your side the whole time, no matter the cost. I have more faith in my sisters then anything else." Fiadh answered. I nodded before we grabbed each others hands and focused on the apple in the black desert. The atmosphere around us changed, still cool but I could feel the heat from the sun. Opening our eyes we found ourselves in the middle of a sandy valley, the rocks black against the golden sand, covering up a small entrance way off in one of the jagged mountains. Out came a extremely dark tan man, dressed in a raggedy green tunic holding the orb as he walked away, limping, completely oblivious to us. Quickly we followed him, time seeming to fast forwards as we found ourselves in Jerusalem, then just as suddenly as we found Jerusalem, we were in Italy in Rome, then somewhere in the Caribbean, then Boston, people trading around and loosing the orb left and right. No wonder everyone got their hands on it, nobody could properly keep it safe. As we passed through all these places I felt like something was following us but quickly hid in the shadows any time I checked. They know I thought.

It wasn't until we found ourselves in Yucatan, Mexico in what looked to be an old Mayan temple. Hidden below the temple we found ourselves in a vault, surrounded with engraving I had never seen before. I hadn't payed attention to how we got here, to focused on something negative creep up on us as we did and the the building of the ruins we were in. I always heard that the Mayans had done some horrible things to people: Human Sacrifice, cannibalism- well eating the human heart anyways- but being here in thus temple I could feel it. I could feel the pain and suffering, the hurt, the bad that happened in this place. It was soaked in evil and bad energy. Sitting high above us on a large stone table was the orb, tucked nicely on a dark green pillow. Rhi went to walk up the steps leading up to the orb but I grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she turned to look at me.

"Grabbing the Orb"

"You can't"

"we're spirits, none of the traps in this place are going to go off or hurt us" She pointed out. I looked at her.

"It's not about the traps, you know we can't remove physical objects from there place like this and expect it to appear in our hands when we get back" I reminded her Besides can't you feel the negativity in here, it's been too quiet"

"Nyx is right. We found the orb, we can take a plane here and take it then but if we do it now who knows what it may trigger" FIadh added as she gave Rhi a pleading look. Rhi sighed and nodded as I let go of her wrist. All the sudden three black masses shot out at us at lightning speed, each at least ten feet tall. We screamed as we ran off but they caught us, thin iron like arms wrapping around us as they growled, pure evil washing over them as I struggled to get away. Demons. Somehow I knew this was going to happen, that somewhere along the line they'd catch on. Fear and panic shot through me, we needed to get away before they found our bodies. As I struggled I thought about my body sitting there, open, waiting for me to return to it safely. I fought every way I could until I struggled to get out of it's grasp. Once I did I thought of my body and I felt myself returning but it was too late, the demon had grabbed hold of me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. I was in my physical body but I felt suppressed, cramped even, only to realize that I had been under possession. Even though I was looking through my own eyes I felt as if I were looking through a window. I struggled against the force but I only felt a pounding in my head but I wasn't going to give up. I felt strong arm around me and I looked up to see Ezio through my slightly blurry vision. I felt hot, I was starting to sweat, and I shoved Ezio away from me so that he wouldn't get hurt but I guess it was too much seeing he went sailing in to the wall across from me, the room shaking. I looked over to see Rhi suddenly shoot up, clearly not herself as Fiadh had began to climb along the walls of the house. The wind picked up, slamming the windows open and shattering as the candles blew out, knocking everything onto the floor like a hurricane hit.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" i heard someone shout

"I DON'T KNOW" Someone shouted back. I, the demon anyways, chuckled as I stood up, rolling my head and shoulders as if I had just gotten out of a confined space. Images of dead, mutilated people crossed my vision which made me sick to my stomach, what made it worse was that it was people I knew and cared about: Ezio, Rhi, FIadh, Conner.... everyone here.

"You're friends are gone" I said, only my voice had somehow gotten deeper and darker "Nobody can save them now, they are ours". 

"How much you want to bet that's the demons Fiadh was warning us about" Edward shouted 

"It is" Conner added. I watched all of them cower in fear in front of me, unsure of what to do but not moving "i'm not sure what to do in this case except get them out of their bodies".

"Get out of my way" I hissed as Fiadh ran off, climbing on the ceiling like a spider. Something around my neck burned, like a wildfire erupted across my chest, The demon in me had hissed in pain but I grinned internally. I had an Ankh around my neck, not exactly a Christian cross but it was more powerful and enough to still hurt the demon. I watched as Rhi suddenly jumped on Conner, pinning him to the ground as she began to attack him.

"(1)Quelqu'un m'aide" I heard Arno mutter under his breath as he ran towards me. I went to move but he was to fast. He grabbed me by the waist as we fell to the ground hard, my head now pounding in pain as I felt a bit of blood trickle down my neck. Arno sat on top of me, struggling to pin my arms down as I saw Edward try to pull Rhi off of Conner as Kassandra, Shay and Alexios ran after wherever Fiadh went. "Calmez-vous Nyx Calmaz-vous"

"Get off of me" I growled. "Anu- NO DO NOT SAY THAT NAME"

"Anubis" Arno said quickly. All the sudden, looming over me I saw an very angry Anubis, the demon in me shrank back in fear a bit but I grinned. Everything happened so fast as Anubis reached down, next thing I knew Ezio was leaning over me and I had blacked out.

*Translations*

1) Someone help me. Calm down Nyx, calm down

I did it guys I fucking did it. I finished both final exams which was a 100 question anatomy test and my essay and still published. Woohoo I'm so fucking happy right now.


	25. Talk

After the whole possession incident Rhi, Fiadh, and I had hardly come out of our rooms for at least three weeks. I may have passed out and gotten a safer waking up then Fiadh had. Unfortunately it took everyone in the mansion to hold her down and figure out how to exorcise the demon, but not before she had badly wounded four assassins in the process, Rhi had only been strapped to the bed but luckily Set had been there to help Rhi get free too. The first two weeks we had been completely knocked out, almost as if we were in a coma, wandering aimlessly in our minds as someone in the outside world took care of us as much as they could. Anubis had been there to help me out as much as he could while I was out but I could feel that Ezio was with me everyday. It really sucked not being able to reach out and take his hand. One benefit that I had was that I could hear everything that was being said, I wasn't surprised that Micheal had been absolutely pissed off that we hadn't given them the location to where the apple was, which led to a very loud argument outside of our door. People never truly understood the energy it took from you being possessed. We were all drained and exhausted, all our strength fleeting away. It took all of my energy to resist that demon that overtook me. The dark, negative energy that radiated off of it was ancient and I had no doubt that it was from whatever had been practiced in that temple.

"Rest? They've had enough rest, five weeks is enough! we need to get that apple or did you forget that hm. Their are more important things like the fate of the world then your girlfriends" I heard Michael hiss.

"They nearly lost their lives doing this ritual because you forced them to do it well before they were ready or had time to repair" Ezio spat "You nearly got them killed so forgive me if someone I love got severely hurt because of your impatience, they will take as much time as they need to recover"

"And need I remind you that they are assassins as well, our sisters, and yet all you can think about is the apple" Conner added. Michael scoffed.

"Because their is more at stake then these three witches"

"Do you not see that we're already ahead of the Templars lad, they aren't going to find shit without these girls we can afford to let them rest the apple isn't going anywhere. We also had four other assassins get hurt over trying to exorcise one as well and two of them are still recovering as well" Edward chimed in.

"Witches can't be trusted they lie, they deceive and pray on innocent people and this is exactly what they're doing to us now"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN" Ezio snapped as I heard a loud thump echo against the walls "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT AGAIN (1)HA RISCHIATO LA SUA VITA PER SCOPRIRE COSA AVETE BISOGNO, QUASI QUASI SCORREBBE MORTO, TI HA DETTO I RISCHI MA LO HAI FATTO IN QUALSIASI MODO IN MODO CHE PUOI SCOPRIRE ATTENDERE FINO A CHE SI OTTENGONO MEGLIO E LA PROSSIMA VOLTA CHE DICI CHE È SIA O MALE.TENTATO DI DANNARE A QUALCUNO CHE TI CACCER DOWN E TI RACCOGLER REG SEMPRE DIRE QUESTE PAROLE. L'UNICA PERSONA ORRIBILE QUI SEI TU"

"Calm down mate" Edward cut in. I sat up from my bed, my muscles protesting, as I forced myself to stand up. I felt a bit dizzy and wobbly but I made my way across the room and towards the door. One thing I had noticed when I woke back up was that I was eating a lot more then usual and I found myself getting sick in the mornings which was really odd. I walked past Rhi who just laid in her bed, unmoving, her eyes dull as she stared at the wall in front of her, Fiadh sitting in a corner, legs pulled against her chest, rocking slowly back and forth. This possession had completely tore us down.

"(2)No non lo farò, è uno sfigato pomposo"

"We will tell you where the apple is when we are ready" I said softly as I opened the door to see them all standing there, turning to look at me. Michael glared at me but I only stared back, face straight, and held my head high as I leaned up against the door for support. I wasn't about to show Michael how weak I was.

"MIa amore what are you doing out of bed?" Ezio asked as he looked at me concerned and rushed over to me "You need to save your strength"

"I'm not a child Ezio, I can handle myself"

"I'm not saying you are Bella I'm just worried about your well being"

"Seeing you're up you need to tell us where you saw the apple" Michael chimed.

"It's in a temple somewhere" I answered. He glared at me. "What?"

"I need an exact location"

"And you'll get one once we recovered from our attack"

"This is stupid, you haven't fulfilled your end of the deal-"

"Actually we have. We found the apple so be grateful because what we pulled was dangerous, you have no idea what its like to have some evil entity invade your body and suppress your will. It's like you see your world through a glass, like a movie, and no matter how hard you try to fight against it, how much you struggle you have no control of your actions and all you can do is watch someone else control your body and your actions, your will broken down so that you don't have the strength to continue anymore not to mention the physical effects it takes on your body so you're going to wait until we have the strength to even help ourselves and use our magic" I growled. Michael said nothing but the look in his eyes was not a good one as he stormed off. Ezio grabbed me, letting me lean on him for support as he led me back to my bed, Conner and Edward following us in to check up on us.

"Mat said she hoped you get better and that once she got back from her mission she would come visit" Edward said as they all took their seats between my bed and Rhi's, Conner holding Rhi's hand as he watched her sadly. Rhi hadn't said a word since we woke up she just stared at the wall. I could see that it was killing him inside.

"I can understand why she hasn't come by to visit after what happened" I grumbled as Ezio fixed my pillows and laid me down before taking his own seat. I gave him a soft smile " I wouldn't want to come back after that"

"She doesn't blame any of you for that lass"

"She doesn't have too but what changed... what she went through that will never go away she's going to be scared by it. It's better that she put distance between us all of you should probably. This house doesn't feel safe anymore, the energy changed after those demons were released anything could happen to us while we sit here. We're weak and without our Gods protection we're sitting ducks, it's best for us three to leave to somewhere safer"

"And where is that?" Ezio asked "All of our homes were destroyed Bella, including your shop"

"Then we figure something out but I'm damn well not letting something like that happen again. I could have done something horrible if Arno hadn't called out to Anubis for me, sitting here weak like this is an open invitation to all kinds of possessions"

"I can take you to my tribe" Conner said softly "until you guys are healed. You're right this house is unsafe I felt the energy change. So until we go and find the apple I can talk to the clan mother"

"The farther away from here the better" Rhi croaked, her voice hoarse, as she spoke for the first time in weeks. Conner practically shot up in excitement as a smile worked it's way onto his face. That was the first smile I had seen him have in weeks. Rhi looked up at him, eyes empty, "Please, get us out of here"

"Let me talk to her then" Conner said as he placed a gentle kiss on Rhi's knuckles and forehead before he walked out of the room. 

"Nyx..." Ezio started

"Ezio we need this, I need this..." I answered as I looked into his sorrow filled eyes. He looked as if he had been on the verge of tears and it hurt my heart to see him this way, no man as wonderful as him should have felt this pain.

"Please.. don't leave me alone again...I can't be alone again mia cara"

"It's only until we get better"

"I just got you back, then you were unconscious for two weeks, locked yourself up in here for three and now you want to leave"

"The reason we probably aren't better is being locked up in this house which is charged with lots of energy, reconnecting with nature and other spiritual people may help us then sitting here" I pointed out. Ezio sighed.

"Maybe it's for the best mate" Edward added, coming to my defense "If this truly is what they needed then let them. They sure as hell aren't getting better sitting around here all day"

"I'm going for a walk" Ezio muttered under his breath as he kissed my forehead and left, leaving Edward and I.

"Don't mind him lass he'll get over it. He hasn't been the same since all of this happened"

"I'm sure nobody is, I just hate that I hurt him" I sighed as I laid down even further on the small mattress.

"You're not doing on purpose you have to do what you have to do to get better even if someone else doesn't like it"

"Ain't that the truth" I grumbled causing Edward to chuckle "You know you don't have to sit with me if you don't want to i'm sure their is some grand adventure calling out to you"

"Aye, that hurts lass, I thought we were friends" Edwards joked making me chuckle in return. Edward and I had been good friends manly because he and I liked to rough house a lot. He was the kind of guy that always sought out adventure and it never failed to find him as well which made everything more fun and liberating "But seriously i'd rather stay here with you"

"Don't tell me you actually like me Kenway because i'm sure Mat isn't going to be please with that, I'm not trying to be Rhi's grandmother because that would make for an awkward family situation, and I am a taken women" I retorted. Edward just howled in laughter which only made me grin.

"Trust me lass you and I are only friends" Edward replied as he seemed to calm down " But can I ask a favor of you?"

"Ask away"

"I know this is probably one of the worst times to ask after what just happened, and if you don't want to then I understand and I won't push you, but after you're all healed and better can... can you reach out to Haytham for me? I know after what happened you're probably not happy with him at all but...he's my Son and I need to know what happened, why he decided to join the Templars. I know you guys are the best and-"

"I will"

"Wait, really?" Edward asked in shock. I nodded. Although he looked at me in disbelief I could see the sadness and gratefulness in his eyes "I thought you wouldn't"

"Edward just because your son did some very horrible things to us doesn't mean that I would refuse to help you get closure between the both of you. My job, my abilities, are to help those in need. You're my friend Edward and you deserve that happiness and those answers"

"You really are special, aren't you. Thank you, I mean it, I owe you"

"No you don't, i'm just happy to help"

"But you do. Anything you need or want just say the words and i'll do it, this really means a lot to me lass and it's the least I can do"

"You're stubborn, aren't you" I sighed. Edward only grinned.

"You bet your ass I am"

"Just don't get drunk on that day, ok"

"No promises lass" Edward laughed, winking at me. I sighed and shook my head but I laughed. Edward was a funny guy, even funnier when he was drunk but that was a story for another time.

...............................................................

Hours passed and Conner had told us that Oiá:ner had allowed us to stay with them for a few nights and that she wished to try and heal us. As soon as we had left the mansion we were in the heavy feeling that had oppressed us had seemed to fade and I sighed in relief, I forced myself to walk as Shay and Conner helped Rhi and Fiadh. I hadn't seen Ezio since he left for his walk and I felt sad, I wanted to say bye to him before we had left. Had I done something wrong? Said anything I wasn't supposed to? I bit my lip as we walked through the forest. According to Conner their tribe wasn't to far from the mansion. Arno had insisted on helping me but I refused. I didn't need anyone to help me I could walk just fine. Just because I had been possessed didn't mean I couldn't take care of myself afterwards I wasn't broken, I was still the same person I was before, I was just more tired then I had ever been. I didn't like when people hovered over me, constantly asking if I needed help. It made me feel useless, like I couldn't do anything when I knew I was more then capable of it, If I needed help I would have asked.

I took a deep breath in, enjoying the familiar scent of mother nature. It had been too long since I had been outside, I could feel the energy from the earth flow through me and back, I could feel myself healing very slowly. Being confined to that room had made me feel dull and lifeless making me feel as if I were trapped in my own little nightmare though the constant flow of visitors after the first few weeks had been my only sanity- even if I had rarely talked. I watched as butterflies crossed my path, rabbits running off at the sound of our feet breaking the sticks, birds flying overhead as they called out to one another. Through the trees I could see the faint rays of sunlight as the sun set as the air began to get chillier. At least winter is gone I thought.

It wasn't to long before that we had reached the Tribe, small cabins all in a cluster, as their dark wood began to slowly decay from the elements. Men and women worked and talked with one another as children played around. In the center of the cluster was a large bon fire. It was hard to ignore the stares I received as we walked through the town though most of them seemed concerned when they saw Rhi clinging onto Conner. I knew I wasn't welcomed here, that gut feeling deep within me, and I knew why. Aside from the Europeans taking- attempting- to steal their land I'm sure they could sense the magic I had, when I had found out my past lives it turns out that I was a light/dark priestess and so that I could use my magic for either good or bad. Plus my appearance probably didn't help that much either. I was disheveled, my robes loose and slightly open, and my tattoos showing. In all honesty I probably looked like a drunk or a druggie. Eventually we found ourselves at a large cabin, greeted by a small, thin, older woman dressed in a tan hide robes and native beaded necklaces. She held onto a large walking stick as her long graying hair pulled into two braids, a smile on her face. This was Oiá:ner.

"Welcome, we have been expecting you" Oiá:ner spoke, though her voice was slightly shaky she spoke clearly and confidently "You must be Nyx, Rhi's sister, we have much to discuss but first let's get you healed"

*Translation*

1)SHE RISKED HER LIFE TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU NEEDED, SHE ALMOST FUCKING DIED, SHE TOLD YOU THE RISKS BUT YOU MADE THEM DO IT ANYWAYS SO YOU CAN FUCKING WAIT UNTIL THEY GET BETTER AND THE NEXT TIME i HEAR YOU SAY THAT SHE IS EVIL OR TRIED TO HARM SOMEONE i WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU REGRET EVER SAYING THOSE WORDS. THE ONLY HORRIBLE PERSON HERE IS YOU

2)No I won't, he's a pompous asshole

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. First my laptop started to break but I think it's good for now. Plus I was registering for my summer semester for college and I think that I'm doing the second half of the semester so I should have the first half of complete free time to update more then I have been. After finishing finals and then coming to the decision to publish my actual Egyptian story soon I've been trying to write more chapters in that as well so thank you for bearing with me this far. If i don't publish for a long time you have all the permission in the world to slap me. Hopefully this chapter can make up for the weight, enjoy and I love you alll. PS. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better.


	26. Thank you

Oiá:ner had let us stay in her cabin for a few nights since we had arrived. With drinking lots of teas and a few visits the girls and I were feeling much better then we had been but whatever scars were left from the possession had stayed. Psychologically of course. Though Shay had gone back to the safe house Conner had stayed, deciding that someone had to watch after us and to catch up with his old friends while he was here. Oiá:ner had taken special interest in me though, everything she did she did with care and caution, she was the only person here who hadn't given me an odd look. Currently Rhi and Fiadh had decided to go out for a walk which gave Oiá:ner the time to have the talk she wanted with me. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I didn't know what to expect, was it good? bad? was I destined to curse humanity? who knew. I sat in front of the fire place, enjoying the heat from it's flames, as a heavy wool blanket sat on my shoulders. I played with my finger nails, waiting in anticipation when I heard the cabin door open and heard her familiar light footsteps come towards me.

"How are you today my dear?" She asked, sitting in the rocking chair next to me. I looked up and smiled at her, the flame's light flickering over her face in erratic movements. to be honest, i thought the world needed more people liker her- or at least her as president maybe.

"A lot better actually, what about you?"

"As good as ever, though, nothing has really changed"

"Thank you Oiá:ner for everything you've done for my sisters and I, taking us in and caring for us when you didn't have to... it really means a lot to me and I know in taking us in and healing us it may have taken more of your time but if their is anything I can do to repay you for your kindness just let me know" I said. She only shook her head and smiled at me as she rocked gently in the rocking chair.

"Then listen" she said "To what I have to say"

"Ahh yes, that talk you mentioned when we got here. I must admit i'm nervous"

"Don't be child" She reassured "Ever since your sister spoke of you I have had a feeling about you- a good feeling. You are important child and when you walked in here despite the pain you were in I could feel your power radiate from you. You are very powerful, an ancient soul, with the protection and guidance from your gods. I am no stranger to who protects you he is important in your life both physically and spiritually and it was him who told me of your situation before Conner came to me. Though you have control of your gifts and you have learned as much as you have there is more to teach and he wants me to teach you more so that you can reach your potential"

"Anubis talked to you?"

"When he first came to me I was cautious but he came to me with open arms and good intentions"

"That sounds like him" I chuckled.

"Your abilities are more then what you think they are, Nyx, and with them you can do so much more. Aside from your abilities you are important to the brotherhood as well, they need a strong leader and that is you"

"Leader? for the creed? No way, i'm only a novice and it would take years to even reach master assassin. At that point I would still be working with everyone else to agree on one thing"

"You are the best of both worlds, not just an assassin, not just a witch, but both. With those two things working in harmony you have the power to not only change your creed but the world and everything else around you. The world needs you. The child growing inside of you will be proof of this, you carry a child of one of the greatest in your womb proof that can be both. Balancing your magic and your brotherhood are very hard to do but it must be done and only you can do it." I looked up at Oiá:ner in shock as she said that, my hand instantly going to my stomach. I was pregnant? Since when? How? I quickly thought back to all the times Ezio and I had been together, we were always careful no matter what, and the first thing that came to mind was when he apologized to me before the ritual. He didn't have a condom and he had came in me. Fuck. Sure I had eventually wanted kids but I didn't expect it to be so soon and before I was married, hell I wasn't even sure Ezio even wanted children. I suddenly felt a little bit nauseous, how was I even going to tell him I was pregnant?

"W-what?"

"Did you not know that you were with child?" She asked. She took my silence and stunned look as a yes "It was quite obvious you were when you came here, i am surprised you didn't notice sooner"

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. She only gave me a smile. 

"You have the baby, this will be the bridge that connects you to them. Stay here with me for a bit longer so that I may teach you all I can so that you may finally harness your true potential"

"But what about Rhi and Fiadh?"

"I have already spoken with them about you staying, don't worry I haven't said anything about your pregnancy, and they have agreed though they do wish to return to their loved ones"

"Then I will stay. You helped me and you still are, i'd be foolish to turn this down"

"Good. Tonight you come with me and I will take you to a sacred place, no one else will be there except for us. I would tell your sisters good bye now seeing they will be leaving soon and once you have come find me" She spoke. I nodded and stood up as I brushed myself off, thanking her one last time before I left the cabin in search for Rhi and Fiadh. Knowing them they probably didn't get to far. My head was swimming with questions but I couldn't help but feel as if I was doing the right thing, my instincts had never lied to me before. My biggest concern though was the baby. I knew that if I had told Ezio I was pregnant he would make me sit still and not let me do anymore jobs until after the pregnancy, which is good and all but I didn't want to sit around all day and do nothing when I'd be perfectly fine until my stomach grew in and forced me to stay home. Becoming a house wife was something I would never, ever become. period. I could already hear Ezio complaining about how it would be to dangerous for me while carrying a child. That's when the worry started to kick in, what if Ezio didn't want this child? What if me telling him I was pregnant would end up in leaving me and finding someone else? we had just gotten back to each other, what if this was the thing that tore us apart? I couldn't stand the thought of us splitting up, I had loved him so fucking much and this.... this would only kill me. All I could do was hope for the best and pray that day never came, that Ezio would accept this child, his child, and all would be ok.

I hadn't even noticed that I stopped walking, standing in front of a small river at least ten miles from the tribe. Where the hell were they? and as if someone had heard my question I heard two familiar giggling voices come from the trees. Looking to the left of me I saw Fiadh and Rhi, hands full of flowers. Where the hell had they found those?

"Nyx, there you are" Fiadh said as she saw me, grinning wildly "Rhi had told me she found some really special flowers the other day. I didn't believe her at first but she brought me to them"

"You never believe me bitch, I feel like you do the opposite of what I say just to annoy me I swear" Rhi grumbled but couldn't hide the smirk on her face.

"Let's not forget about the time you threw fucking cauldrons at me out of your window when I was just trying to help you"

"You shouldn't have been climbing on my roof that late at night and then maybe I wouldn't throw cauldrons at you" Rhi shot back. I chuckled and shook my head as I looked up at them. They surely hadn't changed much and I'm sure that whatever they had gone through was gone by now, no doubt or worry or fear in their auras. "Any who we decided we we're going to make some flower crowns for the villagers before we left, wanna help?"

"As much as I'd love to I can't, Oiá:ner wants to get started as soon as possible and after some of the things that were said I agree with her, I can't wait anymore" I answered as I walked up to them, giving them a soft smile. Rhi looked slightly disappointed but she gave me a smile anyways.

"So this is good bye for now, huh" Rhi started "What do you want me to tell Ezio, im sure he's missing you like crazy right about now"

"Tell him that I love him and that i'll hopefully be back soon. If he asks why i'm still here tell him the truth, that Oiá:ner is teaching me some thing that I need to learn" I answered "Also if Michael asks about the orb location, tell him. Go with them to retrieve the apple but do not touch it yet, when you guy get back and I return lead me to where they're storing it, I have to be the one that destroys this thing"

"Of course" Fiadh said, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't like that Idea that much but she knew I was right and their was nothing she could do about it to change it. Smiling I gave them both hugs, making sure not to crush the blue and pink flowers in their arm.

"I love you both so much and no matter what happens we will always be sisters, always" I said as I held back tears. I don't know why I was crying but I had felt the need to as a sudden wave of sadness rushed over to me "take care of yourselves"

"Gosh sis you're acting like we're being sent to our deaths" RHi joked but deep down she knew what I meant. Things had changed drastically for us and we never knew when we would see each other next.

*Ezio POV*

I sat in the parlor room, nervously tapping my legs as I waited for Nyx, Fiadh, Rhi, and Conner to arrive. It had been two days since they had been gone and I was getting impatient. I needed to see Nyx again. I admit, walking out on her like I had did wasn't the smartest move but I needed to clear my head, I couldn't stand to see her laying up in that bed looking so broken and hearing what she had to say... It really hurt my heart. When I had gotten back and found them gone my heart had sank so that night I had talked to mother, I was in desperate need for comfort while I hurt and she was the only one who I could confide in who knew my pain. Conner had said they were returning today so what was taking them so long. Hearing the front door open and hearing Rhi and Fiadh talk to one another I had instantly shot up and made my way to the living room where everyone else was. She's here I thought happily as my heart raced in my chest but when they walked in my heart dropped, where was Nyx?

"Welcome back you guys" Evie spoke as she grinned "I'm glad to see that you're doing better"

"Thanks, I'm just glad you guys actually found another place to hide out in, being in the last house after.... It's a relief honestly "Rhi answered as she threw flower crowns onto the table "We made flower crowns for everyone as a welcome back gift to show you guys how much we missed you"

"You didn't have to " Arno joked as he placed one on his head "I love it"

"Good because they were made with love"

"It suits you frenchie" Jacob joked, dodging a smack from Arno. Rhi seemed to catch my eye and gave me a soft smile as she leaned into Conner who only held her closer. God I missed holding Nyx.

"She didn't come with us Ezio" Rhi said.

"What? Why not?" I asked. Everyone's cheerful mood suddenly went quiet. Why would she stay? I didn't understand, she told me when they were better they would come back? Why wasn't she here now?

"Oiá:ner wants to teach her some more things, whatever she told Nyx bothered her enough to agree to staying longer but it has to be important if it is" Rhi answered.

"When will she be back?" 

"We don't know" Fiadh cut in "Like Rhi said, whatever she's teaching her is important it could take a couple of days to a few months"

"But she told me to tell you that she loves you and that she'll hopefully be back soon"

Why. Why did Nyx do this? was it because I kept walking away? was I not doing enough for her to jeep her here with me? Had I pushed her away or to far? Did she even want to see me anymore? She had to, otherwise she wouldn't have said she loved me. I fought back tears. I had just wanted to hold her again, to feel her love and tell me everything was going to be alright. Without her here, without her I had felt numb.

"Ezio, I really am sorry but she'll be back I promise" Fiadh said "Although now that I think about it she seemed a lot different then she normally is"

"How so?" Arno asked

"She seemed...more emotional and sad then she's ever been. Worried too, when we found her she was just standing in the woods not moving or doing anything with this incredibly sad look on her face" Rhi explained. Conner quickly cut in as he made his way over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Nyx is ok, if she's with Oiá:ner then she is safe and she's ok. Whatever she is doing with erh she will be back, Oiá:ner doesn't just help or teach anyone like the way she is with Nyx. Have faith" Conner said.

"It's easy for you to say when the one you love is here with you now" I scoffed bitterly as I pulled away and walked towards my room, unable to handle the hurt I was feeling inside. I just wanted her to come back home to me.


	27. Im back

*Nyx POV*

I stood in front of the doors of the new hideout we had been staying at, this house luckily just being on the edge of the woods and town life. Conner had told me where everyone was in case I returned and kept me updated on everything that had happened. They had gone to South America and found the apple, which was now safely stored in a vault somewhere in Boston, and how Ezio had been nearly a complete mess in my two months absence. I felt horrible for leaving him like that but I had a choice to make, a choice that could have altered the course of humanity and to simply refuse it was stupid. I could only hope that Ezio only understood and that he didn't hate me. When Oia;ner and I had first gotten started she took me far from the tribe and into an isolated cave settled along a beautiful gleaming blue pond and there she answered the questions I had long since wanted answered, she answered questions about my destiny and all the missing pieces seemed to fall into place before she sent me into the cave to meditate in complete isolation for about three weeks. Now i felt like a new person, I was a new person, and it was like I was reborn into this world only more...enlightened. I placed my hand on my stomach as I blew out a shakey breath, I was beyond nervous. Despite being nearly three months pregnant my stomach was slowly starting to show I was with child. This was it, now or never. I walked forward and opened the door, my hood pulled down, as I stepped into the entrance was.

I was greeted by a large open entrance way as a large stairway stood right in front of me, white pillars lining the room as they held up the ceiling. The floors seemed to me made of a dark wood as few thin red carpets had lined hallways that seemed to branch out from the stair case. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rhi and she stopped to look at me. I smiled softly but nodded, letting her know that it was time to finally get rid of the apple, and she nodded back to go find Fiadh and let her know. Surprisingly the room was empty, I hadn't seen anyone at all, until I heard heavy footsteps come from the stairs. Looking up I saw a very disheveled Ezio: his usually groomed hair was messy, dark circles had began to form underneath his eyes, and his stubble seemed to have grown out more. His posture had now been slumped over and it was almost as if he had just woken up from a long but troubling sleep. My heart sank, full of guilt, as I watched him walk down the stairs sluggishly. I did this to him, I made him this way and if I would have chosen to come back when I was supposed to then none of this would have been happening. Maybe some people would have called me selfish for choosing knowledge over love but was it really? Call me selfish but I didn't regret making that choice, and if I had to do it again I would because I learned many thing-especially about the apple- and despite that I still loved Ezio and it had killed me being away from him as long as I had been. The time apart had also given me time to think about this baby, my baby, and how I would tell him. Suddenly Ezio looked up and he froze in his place, his tired eyes widening up and beginning to shine as he stared at me unsure of what to say. I looked up at him and smiled softly as I shut the door and leaned against it, my hand still on the handle.

"Hey, Ezio.."

"Bella..." Ezio said softly before he grinned brightly, rushing down the stairs quickly, picking me up without any hesitation and pulled me into a bone crushing hug as he buried his face in thr crook of my neck, hearing him cry happily "oh bella (1)mi sei mancato così tanto, che non riuscivo a dormire sapendo che non eri qui tra le mie braccia ed era là fuori da qualche parte. Per favore, non lasciarmi mai più così, pensavo di averti perso per sempre questa volta, ero così preoccupato che non saresti tornato da me. ti amo "

"I love you too Ezio" I said as I hugged him back, fighting away tears, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again. I missed it. The closeness, the warmth from his body, everything "I missed you a lot to Ezio but this was something I had to do, Im just sorry it took so long, I never wanted you to feel like you did something wrong" 

" Nyx, Mia amore" Ezio said as he pulled back and looked at me with tear filled eyes, a relieved smile on his face. He kept one arm around me as he placed his other on my cheek. I leaned into his touch and sighed as I looked on his eyes "(2)Capisco che ora e tutto ciò che conta è che tu sia con me in questo momento, qui, tra le mie braccia ma per favore la prossima volta digli quello che stai facendo e non lasciarmi indietro ok, voglio essere lì per te"

"I promise" I said as I kissed him passionately before we split apart.

"Good because I don't think I could ever handle you being gone for long periods of time"

"Ezio... I have something to tell you and it's really important but can we do it privately?"

"Of course bella" Ezio said softly. Taking my hand he led me back up the stairs, quietly, as he made sure no one eas in the large spacious white halls. As he dragged me to what I assumed was the room he was staying in we passed all sorts of older portraits and picture that hung on the walls between oak doors. Ezio led me all the way to the back and opened a door, quickly ushering me in before he stepped in behind me and shut the door, locking it. I walked over and sat on the large white bed , sinking into the soft mattress as the sunshine peeked through the curtains on the opposite end of the room. It was pretty large and surprisingly clean minus the mess of blankets along the bed. I rubbed the ends of my fingers nervously as Ezio came over and sat next to me, noticing how nervous I was. He took his hands in mine gently and squeezed them in reassurance "What is it amore? What's on your mind that has you so bothered?"

"I don't know exactly how to tell you this" I said as I bit my lip "even with the time ive been gone I thought about telling you this but now I can't seem to tell you how I wanted..."

"You can tell me anything, I am right here and I always will be"

"After this I'm not sure if you will"

"What do you mean?" Ezio asked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both of us froze, not saying a word.

"Ezio, are you up?" Jacob asked, his voice muffled because of the door "Altiar and Alexios are looking for you, they need you to help with something. I know with your girlfriend not being here and all has taken its toll on you but we all need you here still mate, i'm sure that she'll be back but we need you as well." After a while it was quiet before footsteps walked away from the door. I looked at Ezio.

"Have you been hiding in your room the whole time?" I asked. Ezio shook his head.

"No, while you were gone I went on plenty of missions to keep my mind distracted but I was reckless while doing so" He answered "Nothing I couldn't handle though"

"Why don't you go help them, I'm sure what they have is important and I can always wait here until you get back"

"Bella, they can wait I have helped them on more then one occasion I think I need to take a slight break from it and I haven't seen you in months, I want to spend as much time as I can with you. Now tell me, what is so important" Ezio stated "I am not going anywhere right now"

"I love you a lot, you really are my everything, and yea i know we haven't been together very long but you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life" I said as I sighed, knowing Ezio would not give up so easily "remember that day, before we did the ritual? that time we had shared?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget that? best make up sex I ever had" Ezio joked as he winked at me. I blushed and chuckled a bit as I nodded.

"Yea... well, something happened when we did that. Ezio... Ezio I'm pregnant"

"What?" Ezio asked almost in a whisper, his face going a bit slack as he slumped down on the bed some. My stomach sank, I knew this was going to happen, and the expression on his face was almost unreadable. Ezio wasn't ready to be a father, he was still young and with this line of work it probably wasn't safe.

"I know, I know we never really talked about starting a family together or getting married and this is really unexpected. I don't expect you to stay with me or take care of the baby and I don't know if you'll even stay with after this but I thought you should know because... well because you're the father" I explained nervously as I looked away from him but began to get up. I knew that telling him I was pregnant would change everything, I just didn't know what would change between us now. Before I could even get up Ezio stopped me.

"How..How long?"

"Almost three months, Oia;ner was the one who told me I was pregnant"

"Nyx-"

"It's alright, I know what's coming" I said cutting him off.

"Nyx this is amazing news" Ezio said happily. I quickly looked over at him to see happiness written all over his face, eyes sparkling and that oh so charming grin.

"Wait.. you're not unhappy? I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me after you found out"

"Mia amore how can I be upset at such happy news like this? I am having a child with the most amazing and beautiful woman in the world, a woman I am so in love with, this is the best news I've had since we've been together. Their is no other woman I'd want to start a family with other then you bella" Ezio praised as he kissed me again, feeling the love pass through him and envelope me "(3)Questo è fantastico, Avremo un figlio insieme. I would never, ever leave you especially if we are to be expecting- Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No Ezio, you didn't say anything wrong" I said as tears treamed down my face "You just made me really fucking happy, I was so worried that you wouldn't want me or our baby but you just made me so happy"

"Can I see?" He asked. I nodded and with slightly shaky hands I undid my robes, letting them fall open to see my bra and midsection, the slight bump peeking over my pants where my stomach had been starting to grow out. The look of love and awe on his face had made my heart swell as he got off the bed and kneeled in front of me as he placed his warm hands on my stomach. It almost looked like he was about to cry as well "bellissimo... you know what this means now bella?"

"What?"

"I can finally ask a question I've been wanting to ask, though I was trying to wait until a little later and things settles down"

"And what question is that?"

"I don't have what I need on me but he goes nothing" Ezio said as he looked up at me, keeping his hands on my stomach. Something about him kneeling like this in front of me was absolutely attractive "Nyx, now that we're starting a family, would you do the honor of becoming my wife? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever, and I want to take care of you because words can't even describe how much I love you"

"Yes" I cried out happily "Ezio yes, I will marry you"

"(4)meraviglioso" He said grinned before he wrapped his arms around my waist and got up, pulling me into a kiss as he laid me back down on the bed. I sighed as I felt him hover over me, my heart racing. Today I didn't care about any of my other responsibilities, all that mattered was Ezio. My life was changing and he was my only rock holding me down from getting swept away. I was having our child, I was engaged, things couldn't have seemed to get any better then they had been "Now, let me welcome you and our baby home"

"You are my home Ezio, but that sounds wonderful"

*Translations*

1)i've missed you so fucking much, I couldn't sleep knowing that you weren't here in my arms and were out there somewhere. Please don't ever leave me like that again, I thought I lost you for good this time, I was so worried that you wouldn't come back to me. I love you

2)I understand that now and all that matters is that you are with me right now, here, in my arms but please next time tell em what you're doing and don't leave me behind ok, i want to be there for you

3)This is amazing. We are going to have a child together.

4) wonderful

Hey guys, I know this chapter is super short but I needed an update. Between this horrible ass class im taking, my laptop nearly breaking, and writing my story while looing at self publishing companies, and learning tarot as best as I can I've had a bit of a hectic schedule so I'm behind but I am going to make it up to yall as much as I can and I apologize for any inconveniece and I hope yall enjoyed this sweet but heartwarming chapter with love. The drama is only beginning


	28. It's time

Sneaking out of Ezio's warm embrace was hard but sneaking out of the new hideout? Well that was a bit tricky. I didn't want anyone else to know I was here yet at least not until I was done with destroying the orb. It was one of the reasons Ezio and I had stayed in his room all day and he was out for a while. Making sure it was Rhi and Fiadh at the door we quietly slipped away through the sleeping house and back outside. We stayed quiet the whole time until we reached the street with a parked black cadillac parked out front. Fidah got into the back seat while Rhi drove and I got into the passenger side before we slipped off into the darkened streets.

"It is so good to have you back sis" Rhi sighed happily as she relaxed "I really missed you"

"Dont let it cool you she was just tired of hearing Ezio whine and complain and be all depressed" Fiadh joked. Rhi smirked as she looked at her through the rearview mirror and quickly brake checked the car. I giggled softly as I held onto the door as I watched Fiadh fly forwards and hit Rhi's seat with a thump.

"Alright alright girls, im glad to see that y'all haven't changed a bit" I joked as Rhi drove off again and joining the now somewhat empty interstate that headed into Boston. God it had been so long since I had seen the city and in an odd way I kinda missed it.

"You being gone to keep this one under control was torture, why did you hove me such a cruel fate? What did I ever do to you?" Fiadh asked as she threw her hands up and sank back into the seat like a deflated balloon, a pout evident on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Should I bring up the cauldron incident?"

"SHUT UP" they both shouted frantically causing me to laugh even more.

"I can shut up about it but that's forever gonna be written in history it'll never go away" I pointed out "and you didnt really have to watch Rhi. She can be responsible. Sometimes"

"Bitch" Rhi grumbled and she smacked my arm playfully.

"Hey I should be doing that" I joked before looking at the windows "so tell me, what's the plan? Anything we're gonna run into?"

"Michael did put a bunch of security in place but not much. There are security cameras around the cave and the entrance to the vault but lucky for us I found a device to block the signal and the feed do that we can go in undetected. I'll watch the perimeter and signal of anyone is coming. Conner is on watch tonight so Rhi is going to distract him while you slip inside and to the vault doors. Since you're a powerful witch you don't need a key you can just lay your hands on the door and use your magic to get them open" Fiadh explained as she sat up "but it has to be done quickly"

"Got it"

"This is our one chance so we can't blow it. Dickhead is already paranoid its not gonna work so tomorrow morning he plans on moving it to another location" Rhi added as she began to speed past the few cars on the road, pushing at least a hundred as we grew closer. I felt a pit in my stomach, something didn't feel right- in fact it felt completely off and I didn't like that one bit but Rhi and Fiadh had never ever lied to me before and they certainly wouldn't especially now.

"Only the universe knows what Michael will do to us if he catches us, I dont think he will, but still. Ive been with the creed my whole life I wad born into it and in a way i feel that I'm betraying them. I know im not and that this needs to be done but....anything could happen. I know he'd probably kill the intruder but to find out its assassins? We could be branded as traitors and kicked out"

" listen to me Fiadh, Rhi, we are not going to get caught and if we do I want the both of you to run. Run far away as possible. Don't wait for me just go, your lives do not need to be ruined. Im the one who has to destroy the orb, I deal with the consequences. Do you understand me?"

"Yea..." Fiadh answered softly. Thu gave me a sad look, the sadness in her eyes unbearable making me feel even more guilty for dragging them into this.

"Nyx im not leaving you"

"Rhi you have to"

"You're my sister I can't just leave you alone to take the fall for something we came up with together. It's just as much mine as it is yours. We agreed"

"And this is me telling you as your older sister that thus is something I need to do. Trust me" I watched her jaw clench and her fists tighten in the wheel, her knuckles going white. I could tell she wasn't happy with the idea but what other option did I have, I wasn't about to ruin her life because of that. Both of theirs. The car went quiet after that as we drove through the small streets of Boston and towards wherever this cave was. The ride had been at least an hour until finally we pulled off into an empty parking lot next to an abandoned hotel. We all got out and began to walk through the woods as Fiadh began setting up the device.

I couldn't help but think back to what Oia;ner had told me, taught me, and when I finally destroyed the Apple it would only take my raw power and a lot of concentration. I finally figured out what she had meant by balancing the creed with my magic. This stunt was going to test everyone's very bonds, this was going to reshape everything that we knew and what we stood for. After this no one would be the same. I knew our work wasn't done and that more pieces of Eden had existed the only problem was we had no idea what would be released in the event of that but the Gods and even the beings attached to them obviously thought it was safe enough to destroy.

"Whatever you see, whatever you hear don't come help me and don't be near me, your help can't be known" I said softly. After twenty more minutes of walking Fiadh held out her arms to stop me and Rhi as she pulled out the device from her pocket. Looking up I could see some of the cameras in the trees, the red flashing light dull. Once she turned it I watched as the lights shut off. Fiadh handed me the remote.

"Don't lose this. I'll be to far away on the perimeter to keep the cameras off but you'll be in the right range to keep them all off especially in the cave. And Nyx, please be careful" Fiadh said with wide eyes before she took off, pulling her hood up. I pulled mine up as well as Rhi spotted conner and began to jog over to him. I hid behind a tree as I poked my head out to see Rhi catch up to him and pull him into a hug which he gladly returned. My heart was racing in my chest, I was nervous but the adrenaline rushing through me didnt seem to care. Once I was sure Conner's attention had been else where I quickly darted into the mouth of the cave, staying low to the ground. I let out a breath of relief as I stood up and began to slowly walk down the sandy slope and towards the giant rock wall covered in engraving I had never seen before. Normally I would have been fascinated but I didn't have the time for that right now.

Walking up to the vaults door I took a deep breath in and laid my hand on the cold, rough stone. Closing my eyes I began to channel my magic, feeling the power surge through my body, answering me in an instant, as I collected myself. Open. Suddenly the ground underneath me began to shake a bit as the rocks began to shift and open back up slowly. Quickly taking my hand off I opened my eyes as the doors opened and stopped, leaving them in their place. Peering through the dust I could see a large smooth gray stone as the Apple sit right on top of it on a plush purple pillow. My eyes widened at the sight and yet I slowly walked down the narrow pathway to the orb. All these years, all this time, this search and the orb was sitting right here in front of me. I could feel the power radiate off it in powerful waves, urging to to come closer as it pulled me towards it. Once I was close to it I stared in awe as the gold seemed to grow brightly. I picked it up, holding the slightly heavy thing in my hands then my world went white.

"Hello Phoenix" a woman said, her voice echoing through the light. I couldn't see her but I could hear her, feel her powerful and ancient presence all around me "I have been expecting you"

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked as I looked around, only met with a soft amusing laugh.

"I am minerva, I am an Isu. My word has long since been destroyed" The voice answered.

"Ok minerva. Why have you been waiting for me?"

"Because it is your job to finally put an end to all the artifacts that are here on earth. It is much to dangerous for them to be here anymore."

"Couldn't anyone destroy these?"

"No I'm afraid not. Only you have the power to completely wipe them from earth so that no human can ever get them again"

"Then why put them down here? Why keep them here for so long? What will happen if I do destroy them?"

"Originally we put them down here to be safe guarded and so that humanity cam learn from there mistakes to ensure the humanities survival but we were wrong. As much as men have been there to keep it safe there has always been an opposing force that wanted to use it for their own gain. Juno agrees with that opposing force which is why it must be stopped. By the time we went to stop it and retrieve the items it was to late, we put much faith in the wrong humans. If you destroy the pieces now nothing will happen, balance will remain intact and nothing else will change. I have run many simulations for this scenario, this is the best and only way. It must be you." Minerva explained.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am. It is time. And whenever you find Juno do not listen to her, for if she is set free then all humanity is doomed. Destroy them all do not let her talk you out of them"

"I will"

"Thank you Phoenix Lynx, you are humanities hero, you are as they say you are. It was a pleasure to get to know you"

Just as sudden as the white light came I found myself back in the vault. I heard shouting come from aroind me and when I looked up I saw Arno, Conner, Ezio, and Michael. Rhi stood behind them though the look of shock and worry written all over her face. I nodded to her and she took off quietly the other way. Ezio looked confused, Arno and Conner surprised to see me, and Michael was extremely angry which came as no shock to me.

"Put the apple down now" Michael growled as he slowly inched closer to me.

"Nyx what are you doing?" Arno asked. I could tell Ezio wanted to ask something, anything, but he couldn't bring himself too.

"I'm doing something that needs to be done. Something that should have been done long ago" I said. Looking back at the apple I held it tightly in both hands and called my power to me. I was once again greeted almost effortlessly as it flooded through me as the apple seemed to glow brighter as of fighting against the urge to be broken. I pushed down on it as it cracked. Raw energy flooded through me like fire as I continued, Michael trying to lunge for me as he stumbled in the dark, Ezio, Conner, and Arno trying to stop him. As the energy got intense the apple shattered as a huge blast of air shot out sending everyone flying backwards and slamming into the rock walls as the apple shattered into a million tiny glittering pieces.

I groaned as my back ached, coughing up some dust as Exio forced himself up and rushed over to me completely worried. Surprisingly I didn't feel depleted of any energy but instead felt refreshed.

"Mia amore" Ezio whispered as he cried softly, pulling me into his muscular arms as he stood up, the others getting up as well as they shook off the pain and forced themselves to get up "grazie dio you're alright. Why, why would you do this? What were you thinking bella?" Before I could even answer we all heard a loud crack echo throughout the room. My eyes widened.

"The vault is going to collapse" Conner yelled "we need to get out of here now"

Without hesitation Ezio held me close and ran out of the vault, the other close behind, just as the rocks fell and caved in the vault. Once we had reached the outside of the cave we stopped and Ezio gently set me on the ground. Out of nowhere Michael stormed up to me and pushed Ezio to the side as he slammed me up against a tree, grabbing my hands tightly as he pulled put a rope from his belt and began to furiously tie them around my hands tightly. The look of sheer rage on his face was unbelievable.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Michael screamed as he got in my face. Ezio instantly shot up and tackled Michael as Arno and Conner quickly came to my side as to defend me. "GET OFF OF ME, WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME? IM NOT THE ONE WHO NEARLY KILLED US"

"YOU WILL NOT LAY YOUR HANDS ON A PREGNANT WOMAN" Ezio snarled as he punched michael in the face. Arno and Conner both looked at me shocked as I hung my head though i could tell they looked down to my midsection. Conner sighed as he went to pull the two apart while Arno held me close, whispering to me that everything was going to be ok. 

"Enough of this" Conner snapped as he held the two at arms length, both giving each other death glares and not really listening to Conner "fighting each other is not going to solve anything. Ezio is right you don't ever lay your hands on a pregnant woman. Im sure their is a reasonable explanation for all of this"

"SHE DESTROYED THE APPLE, THEIR IS NO TELLING WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW. SHE COULD BE WORKING WITH THE TEMPLARS" Michael screeched. Ezio sneered at him.

"Nyx is not working with the templars" He hissed.

"Her and her bitch sister will pay for the crimes they committed"

"Rhi had nothing to do with this, she wasn't here" I lied "it was just an illusion"

"Lets just get back to the hideout and talk this through" Arno suggested as he began to walk me out of the woods.  
.........................................

By the time we got to the hideout the sun had just started to rise and the house was already buzzing. I sat with my hands bound on my knees, staring up at Michael and another master assassin I had seen on occasion. He was a nice older man with some sense. All around me I saw Rhi, Ezio, and all my friends look at me worriedly and confused. Even Maria looked as upset as Ezio. I didn't bow my head instead I stared up at the two with no fear in my eyes. I would no show any shame for what I had done and if I had to do it again I would.

"Nyx Lynx is nothing more then a novice who disobeyed the creed. Our job is to protect the people and we cant do that with people running around doing whatever they please let alone a witch. Nyx is a traitor and has dishonored pur code. She should noy be an assassin" Michael spat as he walked over and yanked the hidden blade of my arm. I could see Rhi and Maria holding Ezio back and warning him to stay quiet, he had already gone on a rampage all the way here this would only make things worse. I could see the guilt in Fiadh and Rhi's eyes but I assured them that it was ok.

"Nyx would never do such a thing" Edward cut it "I'm sure theirs a reasonable explanation for all this mate"

"I have trained with Nyx their is no way she is a traitor" Alexios cut in. Michael looked at me in disgust.

"Tell them what you did"

"I destroyed the apple" I answered as I looked up at him "I destroyed it because it does not belong in the hands of humanity and Minerva asked me to destroy it herself. So that's exactly what I did" A stunned gasp went through the crowd, obviously stunned to see how easily it had been destroyed " I did this alone, no one helped me with anything"

"I say we have a trial" the older assassin in front of me said "as Edward said their is a reasonable explanation for this. We cannot just go around accusing people of being a traitor"

"But-" 

"Michael enough. This is final"

"Fine but she stays locked up and no one is allowed to visit her at all. She must remain isolated so that she doesn't get any ideas"

"And leave a pregnant woman all to herself, the baby could die if shes not properly taken care of or feed. Especially seeing shes already three months along" maria added, her voice strong and quick like a whip. I blinked back shock as I looked at her. Never in my life had I heard her speak like that I only heard her soft gentle voice.

"Nyx is pregnant" Rhi nearly screeched sending another wave of angry murmurs through the crowd.

"Let the baby die another witch is a burden saved from this world" Michael disregarded as he waved his hand. This time Alexios and kassandra had to hold Ezio back from beating the shit out of Michael while the others seemed shocked he'd even say such a thing.

"Michael" the older man snapped "this is an innocent child. I understand your dislike for the witches and am sympathetic to your cause but this is not the 16th century. Times have changed. Maria you will keep watch over Nyx until we have come to a conclusion but that is it we must keep everyone isolated so that no biases are formed. Nyx I do apologize for what will happen over the next couple of weeks"

"It is fine. I knew the consequences of my actions i will not back away from them" I answered. I knew the old man felt bad but he was just trying to keep the peace.

"Maria, please take her to your room. She will stay there until then"

"Yes of course" Maria said as she quickly rushed over to me and helped me untie the rope before leading me up the stairs. I looked back to see Ezio completely heart broken along with all my friends. I felt bad for what I did but I needed to do it. I felt Maria help guide me up, keeping her hand gently rested on my back, as she lead me down the hall to her room. I watched as my hidden blade laid on the floor as an angry crowd seemed to surround Michael. The next few weeks I could tell were going to be a nightmare.


	29. The Date

It had been about two weeks since I had been locked up in Maria's room and I was growing restless. Maria's bedroom was quite large with plush light blue carpets and pale blue walls. Off to the side was a balcony separated by a large glass French door, the white curtains pulled shut to keep out the sunlight as much as possible. Two cots had been laid in the center of the room, both covered in soft blankets though Maria had given me the biggest one. I had insisted that she take the big one and that I was fine with the smaller one but she refused, reminding me that I was now going to be a mother and that I needed to take care of myself as much as possible and that she didn't want me or her grand child to deal with anymore stress. It was still so hard to believe that I had gotten pregnant and that I was already so far along, even my stomach seemed to stick out a bit more each day, though I ate like crazy. Maria was the only person I had seen for my entire time here but each day I could hear Ezio and Rhi outside my door each day for hours, sometimes arguing with two of Michael's loyal novices that apparently stood guard. Guess Michael was that paranoid I was going to try and get out. Though I couldn't see them I felt myself crying silently as I heard them talk and as much as I wanted to talk back I couldn't, I was already in enough trouble and I didn't want to risk putting them in trouble as well and I was already crying. Ezio talked about once this being all over we would run off somewhere and get married and raise our baby, he would talk about how great our life was going to be and he even came up with his own baby names as well, sometimes he would talk about how much he missed me and how he may just strangle Michael soon seeing he was being a cocky arrogant prick. Rhi on the other hand yelled at me first for not telling her of Fiadh I was pregnant but eventually she caved and went on a huge ramble about how she was excited to be an aunt and that if I was kicked out of the assassins her and Fiadh would also leave as well because "Sisters stick together no matter what and we are not staying here alone with that grade A douche nozzle and me get lucky to avoid him for the rest of my life." That had made me laugh.

"(1) Buonasera Nyx, how are you feeling today?" I heard Maria ask as the door opened with a loud creak. I turned away from the window to look at Maria, her hair in a tight bun and dressed in a simple yet beautiful floral dress that reached her knees. I smiled as she handed me a porcelain plate filled with lasagna. My mouth watered at the smell as I set it in my lap.

"a bit tired but that's nothing new" I answered as she handed me the fork. I quickly took it and began eating, moaning in pleasure as a bunch of flavors exploded in my mouth. This was the most amazing thing I tasted yet. Maria chuckled a bit as she went to open the curtains before coming to sit beside me as I scarfed down my food like I was starving. Who knew you'd be ten times hungrier then normal when pregnant?

"As expected, you have another life growing inside you, it will take a lot of energy from you, but it's worth it in the end. I just can't wait until I meet my grandchild... oh if Giovanni were here he'd be ecstatic. Our first grandchild and from Ezio of all my children he'd be shocked" Maria said as she smiled softly "Come, you need a bath, today is the big day. Nobody can sit still and Michael looks all to smug about all of this. Ezio told me that if you were branded as a traitor and forced to leave he would leave as well"

"I would never expect you to, after all you guys are rooted deeply within this order and I don't think Ezio would sit to well with domesticated life" I said as I finished my food and stood up, pulling off my nightgown. At first I had been weird about standing completely naked in front of Maria but she reassured me it was necessary and eventually I grew comfortable to change in front of her. For the century she was from I was sure she'd judge the tattoos I had but I guess that it hadn't bothered her to much living in this century. I pulled my hair into the best bun I could manage as I made my way to the bath room and began to fill up the small white tub with hot water "And I'm sure your Husband is very pleased"

"He would be. We always wanted what's best for our children, and trust me Ezio would do anything for you. You are his priority. He'd settle down with you anyday though it doesn't seem like it" Maria reassured as she began to move around the room while I stepped into the hot water. I sighed in relief as I sank down inside the water, letting the heat wrap around my muscles and ease the ache away. God I loved hot baths. "Your robes are cleaned, took a while to get the stains out though, I don't know what you got into but please don't get in it again?"

"I'll try not to" I laughed out playfully "But I could have cleaned out, I do have hands"

"And how were you expecting to go down stairs to wash them?"

"The bathtub"

"Very creativte" Maria chuckled "I'll be right back I have to make sure my Son isn't trying to get into the alcohol again, last night he tried to drown himself in a whole bottle of wine"

"Take your time, I'm in no rush" I answered as I laid my head back and closed my eyes, humming to myself. The dread of waiting for someone to say something but now the new fear and Anxiety that overcame me was a tad bit worse. I know I said I was going to live and stand by my consequences, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to not worry about them. As I began to relax I didn't notice that I had began to leave my physical body behind float up and out into space. The next thing I knew- more like saw- was standing in a beautiful field of reeds, the warm sunlight setting encasing the field in a soft golden glow. The air was slightly cool as it seemed to lightly brush against my skin. Fuck I thought for the love of Ra now i'm standing here naked in the astral plane. Great. I really hope nobody shows up while i'm here, who knows? maybe I can get back soon Why did I have to relax so much to astral project? How had I been this relaxed?

"Hello, Nyx" I heard an all to familiar deep voice say from behind me. My eyes widened as I blushed a deep shade of red as I turned around to see Anubis standing there, something black and fuzzy in his hands "Towel?"

"Thanks" I breathed out, completely embarrassed, as I took the 'towel' and wrapped myself up. I felt a bit more at ease knowing that I wasn't completely naked in front of my patron. Nervous habits I guess.

"No problem, though you know it isn't the first time i've-"

"Yes yes i know" I said as I blushed even brighter "magical moments. But I have a feeling i've been brought here on more then a social visit"

"I wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing. I do care for my priestess, especially now since she's going to be a mother" Anubis answered, giving me a soft smile. It was comforting knowing that he was worried about me and watched over my well being. 

"I don't suppose you'd tell me the gender of my child, would you?"

"All I can say is that it's going to be more then you expect and besides, I know you'd like to keep it as a surprise"

"Man I really thought I was getting somewhere too" I joked playfully. Not even a few seconds later Anubis and I had slipped into a casual conversation. I couldn't remember the last time I had spent this long with my guides but I missed it. We had a normal conversation in the beginning but eventually it turned more serious. The danger around me would grow as I continued to destroy the pieces of eden. He was worried about it as any concerned patron would but I assured him that if it had to be done then I would finish, no matter the cost. I hadn't noticed how much time had passed or even remembered saying goodbye when I felt my soul being pulled back to my body. Once I settled back in I slowly opened my eyes and groaned, the blurry, bright world around me slowly coming into view. The once hot water was now cool and the back of my neck ached in pain from laying against the tubs edge for to long. Maria had been standing next to me, towel in hand, as she gently shook me awake, speaking softly as she did. I smiled at her and took the towel from her before standing up and wrapping myself up in it, the cloth soft against my slightly pruned skin, before I pulled the drain and stepped out. the air around me was cool and I dried off quickly before I pulled on my robes and let my hair down. I was fairly presentable so I hadn't worried to much on looks. Maria talked to me about the daily gossip around here to keep me informed on what was happening. Apparently Michael was taking to this new kind of authority he had and bragged about how he was going to make the creed better, The older assassin- Johnathan- had been unbelievably overwhelmed and stressed to no end, Rhi and Fiadh had basically told everyone they were leaving if I was dismissed, most of the Assassin's coming to resent Michael, and Maria keeping Ezio from beating the "ever loving shit out of him." It had seemed that everything had been slowly beginning to take a turn for the worst and I almost felt regretful. Almost.

Knowing Michael had been spiteful towards me had only enraged me even more but after living with our parents I had learned to hide my true intents behind a mask. If Michael wanted to call me evil then so be it. I could find some truly evil person and send them his way but I wouldn't, no, I'd do just the opposite just to enrage him. Sometimes the best form of punishment was doing nothing at all but I couldn't speak for Ezio and the others, I knew what they were planning to do before Maria even told me. Besides I didn't want to get into dark magic when I was carrying a child, the risks and consequences of that were far to great to even imagine. By the time Maria helped me finish getting ready Michael had burst into the room, hood down and standing proud, as two of his novices seemed to guard both sides of him. He gave me a wire thin smirk as he nodded, taking pleasure in the fact that my hands were once again bound in rope in front of me, the restraints digging into my skin and rubbing my arms unpleasantly that I started to get red marks along my wrists. How tight did they have to tie this? Without a word I was yanked forward out of the room and shoved down the stairs into the waiting crowd below, a mixture of emotions and energies overtaking me.

Hey guys! I really do apologize for the late update. Recently my college work has been swamping me, my family is constantly in some sort of turmoil and I've been focusing on finishing my novel which I hope will be published by my birthday. I promise it wont happen again. I cut this chapter a bit short because I did want to leave a bit of a cliff hanger so I apologize and the next chapter should be up soon either Thursday or Friday. I'm also thinking about doing another Ezio story as well for those interested but I might wait a bit for that. Maybe. Idk yet but we'll see.


	30. Banished?

*Third Person POV*

Charles Lee paced eagerly in the darkened ally as the sun began to rise, avoiding the light as much as he could. It was very odd running around Boston years in the future- he found everything the same yet so different- he still hadn't gotten used to this Modern Era and a lot of the homes and taverns he frequented were no longer around. They were either relocated or taken down. Charles was beginning to get agitated seeing as the man who had reached out to him was running late. How hard is it to show up on time to your own meeting? Lee thought bitterly. Ever since Haytham died Lee had been beyond stressed, becoming more snappier and bitter then usual as he tried his best to hide his grief. Haytham was more then just a beloved grandmaster or brilliant man- Haytham had been one of his closest and dearest friends, a brother even, and now he was gone and he was left to fill his shoes as the new grandmaster per Haythams dying wish. He swore he'd avenge him, he would make those two bastard women pay mainly Phoenix. She had pissed him off to no end. Sure her sister Rhi had a mouth and a temper but Phoenix had undermined them both the whole time. He could deal with the harsh, vulgar insults but what he couldn't stand was the silent taunting, the unreadable expressions, she reminded him of a female version of Conner though a much more tricky and cunning version. Not to mention the fact it was her who light the whole hide out on fire, condemning hundreds of people inside. Including Haytham. 

Charles swore that if he got his hands on her again he would make sure she suffered the way he had. He would make sure she felt the pain he was going through as well. Charles let out a sigh of annoyance as he looked around to make sure he hadn't been spotted by any gang members or assassins. When he first received the letter he was skeptical at first, thinking it was some sort of trap set by the assassins, but deep down he had a strange feeling that he should do it. His instincts were never wrong.

"So good to see you've made it" a deep voice said from behind Charles, making him jump slightly. Charles had kept his eye on the roofs for this assassin to show, he wasn't expecting him to be behind him. "I've heard a lot about you from Conner-mostly complaints and spouts of hatred"

"Conner will never understand what the greater good was but thats long gone now" Charles said, a slightly annoyed and arrogant tone in his voice. Michael rolled his eyes as Charles's tone. He truly did hate the Templars but this was what needed to be done.

"Its just me Lee. I came alone just like I said i would"

"One can never be to cautious. Especially when it comes to your kind"

"Don't think I came here out of the kindness of my heart, make no mistake I think all you templars should burn in hell, but we have a common goal. I have a problem I want to get rid of and so do you" Michael said as he took a step forward, straightening up some, as he made himself look intimidating.

"And what exactly would this problem be?" Charles asked skeptically. He stared at this assassin strangely and it felt like the time Haytham and Conner worked together those many years ago.

"Phoenix Lynx" Michael answered smuggly, a small smirk playing on his lips as he watched Charles's eyes flash with anger, watching it as he held it back in with everything he had. Michael hoped to see him upset but there was no such luck. 

"And how is this my problem exactly? I thought the assassins wanted to keep us away from them" Charles hissed. He was confused as to why they would want to get rid of their only shot at finding the apple. Foolish, thats what they are, He thought to himself.

"We do but we don't need both of them- as it turns only one is necessary- and phoenix has already destroyed the apple so it doesn't matter. Shes become a problem. One that needs to be taken care of immediately. I can tell you where she will be and when to grab her if you leave the assassins alone and let some of us leave the city, a temporary true really but one that is surely worth it, don't you agree?" Charles thought about it for a minute, looking over this purple robed assassin. At first he thought the man was teasing but after a while he began to see that he wasn't. How? How was destroying the apple possible- no one could. Haytham had gone on about the sisters being special, spending months tracking their heritage and studying their abilities. Haytham knew how special those to girls were. Charles had to admit this man was smart and he was right- this was a deal no one could pass up.

"You have a deal. Phoenix in exchange for three months of freely moving about and not being chased after"

"I'm glad you agree. Be at 1001 North Wilksburg drive, Concord, at 8 am. launch an attack on the house at 9:30 am. Phoenix will be there and she will be bound. The creed cannot know I had a part in this under any circumstance" Michael said before he jumped up on the ledge above him and disappeared, leaving Charles all alone in the ally way once again. Charles smiled for the first time in months. He was about to get the one person he had been waiting on and make her pay- as well as a way to find the other pieces of Eden. Everything seemed to be coming together. 

"We're so close now Haytham. I will do you proud and honor your memory" Charles said as he walked off. He needed to prepare them men for this morning's ambush.

*Nyx POV- Hours later*

I stood in the center of the living room in front of a very long wooden table- no doubt for effect- as Michael and Johnathan sat in two large chairs behind it. All around me were all my friends and a few other very curious novices had surrounded the room but the strange thing was I hadn't seen Ezio at all. Where was he? After the way Maria talked about him and how he was behaving because of Michael I assumed he'd be here. Something didn't feel right. I stood up straighter and held my head high, ignoring the burning along my wrists as the rope began to rub them raw as a deep shade of red began to show. My heart raced in my chest as I tried to calm my breathing. This was it, this was the moment when everything would change and it certainly didn't help feeling all the nervous energy around me. The room was eerily silent as the sunlight began to pour in from the windows, the curtains doing a poor job from keeping the light out. Michael sat proudly in his chair as he sat up straight while Johnathan looked completely annoyed and dull. Poor man, what had Michael really put him through this whole time I was away?

"Nyx, it's good to see you're doing well" Johnathan said with a soft smile. I returned the smile as I nodded my head a bit "Hopefully the baby is ok as well"

"They are" I answered. The look on Johnathan's face told me that he didn't want to be here doing this and that he didn't want anything bad to happen to me. Michael really put him in a bad spot. It didn't help much that he didn't want to count Ezio and the others because they already had a biased opinion. Which unfortunately worked somehow. 

"As you know I will be the only person getting to decided your fate, so do not like Michael or any one else get in the way of what you speak. Nyx, you are being tried as a traitor against the creed. Michael believes that you are here to seek the destruction of our organization and are working with the Templars. Accusations like this are not taken lightly, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Johnathan asked. I held my chin up some.

"I'm aware. I know what Michael thinks of me: As a villain, evil, a threat to all, and to be honest he can call me those things but that doesn't make them true. Personally I think this is a waist of time for some petty Vendetta but here we are. I have done nothing but help your creed out to the best of my abilities- even risking my life to find the apple in the first place. Yes I destroyed the apple, do I regret it? no, Do I wish that I could take it back? no. " I stated. Michael scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What you did was foolish and not only endangered all of us but potentially led the Templars to us. Where have you been these past few months? Nobody has seen you or heard from you for months so why should we believe what you're saying" Michael hissed.

"If you've been paying attention I talked to Conner and his tribe the whole time, he can even vouch for that. Why would I work for the people who tortured my sister and I?"

"Why did you destroy the apple?" Johnathan asked, quickly cutting back in and taking control as Michael and I glared at each other, fury in our eyes. I looked back at Johnathan.

"The Gods and Minerva told me to destroy it. I simply did what they asked" I answered simply "The orb was not meant to be in any humans hands, templars or Assassins even they said that"

"They are not above the creed. You joined us, your loyalty Nyx is to us and only us. No god- no being is above that" MIchael snarled as he cut Johnathan off once more. I could tell Johnathan was getting annoyed by his antics. I rolled my eyes.

"The beings who made the orb have more of a say over it then you do and I was a witch before I joined the creed" I snarled "My Gods- My Patron- come well before you. They are above you and will always have my loyalty first. They know more about what that thing could do then you, I trust their judgement more then yours. Face it, Humanity screwed up, letting this all powerful orb sit around for someone to find is dangerous. All everyone ever wants to do with it is use it as leverage or control people. It was not meant to be in our hands"

"Your gods are not stronger then the creed"

"My gods are stronger then your creed, just like my coven is stronger then all of you combined. You preach brotherhood and equality and serving the light yet I see no brotherly bond between you. Just orders. Someone once asked me if I could use my powers against someone to do what was right and I wasn't to sure but now- now I know that I can and I will. I will find and destroy all the pieces of eden so that no man will ever lay their hands on it again."

"Michael I don't see anything that indicates Nyx of treason" Johnathan sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"She defied the creed. She has put many assassin lives in danger-"

"Is there any valid piece of evidence that she is working with the templars. Assassin lives are in danger no matter where we are or what day it is, that is what it is like in this life, or do I need to remind you of that"

All the sudden the glass shattered, showering us in thousands of tiny shards, as someone let out a small yelp. Instinctively I covered my stomach as I was knocked down to the floor as Michael had jumped the table. The whole room bursted into fighting as men and women seemed to climb through the window, somewhere on them a small red cross. Templars. How did they find us? When did they find us? Something deep in my gut told me that this was a set up- How they conveniently came to attack as the day of my "Trial." I looked up, trying to find Rhi or Ezio as I somehow managed to push myself up off the floor and stand up. Everyone was busy with fighting someone off and I was the only one left defenseless. Fuck. Panic began to set in as some of the men and women tried to make their way to me. Yup, this definitely was a set up and no doubt would everyone fall for it. I swear I was going to kick his ass to the duat. I tried wriggling my arms out of the rope but I got nowhere, only the burning sensation from yanking my raw skin against it. 

I began to panic as I my heart raced in my chest like a herd of gazelles as I noticed someone running towards me. That was until I noticed a flash of a familiar of a black and red robe in front of me, taking out the person who made a run towards me. I looked up to see Ezio with a worried look on his face just as he quickly picked me up and pulled me into his chest as he shielded me from the fighting around us. I was grateful for that though seeing I was incapable of doing anything at the moment. I buried myself into his chest as he ran up the stairs, fighting off the templars trying to get to him, as he ran up the stairs. Trying to help Ezio I kicked some of the men that had come our way as we ran down the hall, trying to find a way out, until we were cornered in a hall, only a window in front of us. Ezio looked at me as I looked at him, nodding in slight agreement. I held onto him as best as I could as the templars blocked us off from behind as they ran up the stairs. One minute we were upstairs and the next we crashed through the window, flying through the air.

Hey guys, this chapter was a little longer so I hope you enjoyed it! I meant to post Friday and this weekend but with Lammas and School and therapy I fell a bit behind. But i'm back and ill upload soon. Also im in the midst of writing another ezio one if yall are interested. I just got inspired to write another story. love yaaaaaaaaaaa


	31. What now?

I held on tightly to Ezio as he hit the ground with a loud thud, landing on both of his feet as a heavy jolt went through both of us. I held onto Ezio tighter as I pulled myself closer to him so that I wouldn't loose my grip. My heart had leapt in my throat as Ezio ran through the neighborhood as fast as he could, choosing to stay behind the houses so nobody could see him. Far behind him I could hear faint shouts as they chased after us, to be honest i'm surprised I hadn't done any damage to the child in me, after all the sudden stress, but I had people there to help me through it somewhat. Carefully I turned in his arms and peered over his shoulder to see at least six people chasing us, some of them loading up their guns as they did. It was to far away to hear what exactly was said but the general theme was to get me.

"Ezio I know you're going as fast as you can but uhhh we may need to go a bit faster" I said worriedly as I continued to look over his shoulder at the group of templars behind us. Ezio grunted.

"I'm trying" Ezio snapped slightly.

"I know that but I'm just trying to warn you because they have sniper rifles pointed right at us" I said worriedly as I saw the red lazer line up right along Ezio's spine "And it's pointed at your back"

"(1)per l'amor del cazzo" Ezio grumbled as he tried running faster. I kept my eyes on the people behind us, one hand frantically searching Ezio's robes for something to throw. Tucked in a deep pocket near his waist I felt the familiar round smoke bombs and I sighed in relief. It wasnt much but it was enough to get us out of here. Grabbing at least three of them I retracted my hand and began to quickly toss them at the templars on us. I watched as it hit the ground in front of them, a huge white cloud of smoke erupting in front of them, making them stop in there tracks. Ezio took the opportunity to make a sharp left and jump over a fence into someones yard. I could hear a dog barking and a little girl scream, scared out of her mind, as Ezio seemed to glide by the kid toys laying on the ground and pass the grill- currently manned by a middle aged man drinking a beer, who was now confused and furious- before Ezio jumped into the front yard. The faint shouts behind us had started to get louder as the girl screamed even more and the father shouting a string of cuss words "bel pensiero bello"

"Look!" I exclaimed, barely listening to his compliment "the red Volkswagen, its empty- lets go"

Ezio ran to the car and pulled the passenger door open- which was surprisingly unlocked- and I quickly climbed in as I slammed the door shut behind me. Ezio quickly hopped into the drivers seat and hot wired the car. The car came to life, purring quietly, just as the templars came bounding through the yard. Without hesitation Ezio put the car in drive and slammed on the gas peddle, sending me flying forwards.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath as I scrambled to buckle myself in. Not for my safety but for the baby "could you be a little more careful"

"(2)forse una volta che ti tolgo dal pericolo rallenterò, ma sfortunatamente non riesco a vedere come un gruppo di Templari arrabbiati ci sta inseguendo" Ezio replied sarcastically as I shot him a death glare.

"Now is not the time to get smart with me auditore" No sooner did the words leave my lips when I heard the sound of bullets hitting the car, the friendly suburban neighborhood now erupting with shouts of terror. It was one thing to try and catch us, but having so bold of an attempt that you terrorize am entire neighborhood? I started to wonder if the Templars had some balls for once. Ezio tore through the two laned street, quickly passing other cars as horns blared and they swerved to avoid us. For all the wreck he was creating he sure knew how to drive and it was hard not to stare at him in awe as he drove. Snapping back to my senses I began to look frantically through the glove compartments to see if I could find anything to use to cause a distraction but all I saw were papers, tissues, and a bunch of half opened mints and tictaks that must have been at least a few months old. How these people were keeping up on foot had somewhat surprised me but seeing we were in a family friendly neighborhood their line of sight on us had been pretty clear. Sitting back against the seat I closed my eyes and began to slow my breathing, trying my best to center myself. I thought of the men behind us, how they would make an idiotic mistake and die from it- or at least get fatally injured. I imagined the whole group scaring to many people and one of the swerving cars hitting them after they misfired. I imagined us getting away safely. I focused all of my energy on that until I heard the loud screeching of tires followed by a crash and multiple thuds.

"(3)merda santa" I heard Ezio mumble. It worked.

"Lets go, they wont stay distracted for long"

Ezio must have known that I had done that and quickly sped off, leaving the mess of people behind us. A huge wave of relief washed over me and before I knew it I was laughing today had been one hell of a day. The atmosphere in the car had slowly eased into a calmer, but cautious, one. Checking the car one last time I found a small knife in the glove compartment and I grabbed it. I carefully moved my hands and cut the rope from around my wrists, letting it fall to the floor of the car with a soft thump. It felt so good to have my hands free. I looked down to see my wrists had been rubbed raw, sore to the touch, and I knew we would eventually have to stop so I could get something to heal it. Once Ezio hit the high way he floored the car and easily merged through the lanes as I found myself nodding off into a well deserved nap.

*Ezio POV*

I had driven nonstop from Boston to Pigeon Forge, Tennessee. I had wanted to put as much distance between Nyx and I from the Templars. Nyx had slept the whole time and I didn't blame her, she was pregnant and enveloped in stress- it was one bad thing after another with her and it wasn't good. Once we had entered New York I had switched cars, leaving the bullet filled Volkswagen in the parking lot of a small gas station and taking the blue ram off to the side. I hated stealing but there were more important things on the lime then worrying about a car. By the time we arrived I had already rented a cabin up in the Smokey Mountains for the next three days. As much as I wanted to keep moving I knew we needed to stop and take breaks especially now that Nyx had been pregnant. Plus she always wanted to see the mountains.

Nobody in the brotherhood had known where we were and as much as I hated leaving them all behind it was safer this way. The Templar attack this morning was the result of a traitor and my gut had told me it was Michael- I knew for a fact it was- seeing he had been acting very strange this morning. I had noticed him leave very early but when he came back he seemed to calm, to cheerful. He was sure of himself. I was thankful I had made it to Nyx in time seeing someone had shoved me down into the basement and locked the door. What they didn't account for was the secret tunnel leading from one of the basement walls up to the second floor. I triple checked the doors to make sure they were locked and pulled the curtains shut as Nyx lay in the large queen sized bed behind me. She looked so peaceful as her hair spread around her like a silver Halo. Nyx groaned lowly as I watched her eyes slowly flutter open, a look of confusion on her face as she sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked before looking up at me.

"Pigeon Forge" I answered as I made my way to to the bed and sat next to her.

"Tennessee"

"Yes. I rented this cabin out for a few days so we could lay low but we need to keep moving, we'll have to get normal clothes as well so we can blend in better, i'm not sure where we'll go next though. The Templar attack was the result of someone betraying the creed"

"It's Michael. He even insisted I had been sneaking off to help the templars but he seemed to antsy and sure of himself. He said it right before it happened" Nyx explained as she seemed to remember something.

"When he got back to the house in the morning he seemed a little to smug. I'm sorry for not getting to you faster bella unfortunately one of his bastardo novices locked me in the basement"

"What hahaha?" Nyx asked, fighting back laughter as she looked at me "the great Ezio auditore, master assassin and mentor l, got locked in the basement haha seems like that novice is stronger then you"

"It was simple luck" I defended, the feeling of embarrassment flooding through me. Nyx laughed even more "I had my back turned to him when I was shoved down the stairs. A man that attacks another man from behind is no man"

"Hahahahaha that ha thats literally what assassins do haha" Nyx laughed. I tried to say something to say in my defense but I came up as a stuttering mess which made Nyx laugh even harder. I had to stop and smile at that. It had been so long since I had seen her smile, heard her really laugh. These past months I had only seen her every so often, we had been so close yet so far. Being next to her now.... It was a blessing. Her presence was so powerful and intoxicating, how could she not see it, how could she not see she commanded the room or the way she affected me it was so good to see her eyes sparkle and shine like they always do. Eventually I caved in and laughed with her, forgetting about our troubles momentarily. Once the laughter died down I reached out and cupped her cheek, softly rubbing my thumb across her skin. She looked up at me with big eyes.

"Know that we will get evidence on Michael and go back to the creed. Know that I will do everything in my power to protect you and clear your name, some of the current masters will probably assume its you and hunt us down. I would even hurt my brothers to keep you and our baby from harm and when it comes down to it I will kill Michael. You are the most important person in the world to me bella and I will fight for you every second of every day until my last breath"

" Oh Ezio... No matter the danger we're in I will run with you" Nyx sighed. I could see she was figbting back tears in her eyes as I smiled softly.

"It feels like its been forever since I've last seen you amore" I said softly as I slowly leaned in "it has been too long"

"I missed you too"

I kissed her, my lips covering her soft, sweet lips. I moaned into the kiss as I grabbed her waste and pulled her closer, setting her on my lap. I missed this so much. One hand trailed down to her thigh, gripping it tightly, as the other went to the base of her neck, my fingers tangling in her tightly, giving it a slight tug. I felt her gasped as I smirked and deepened the kiss. I knew exactly how to make her melt into my hands and she was to powerless to stop it.

"(4)Sei così bello" I muttered against her lips, the kiss beginning to get more heated as her fingers found their way into my hair "Lascia che ti dia il giusto benvenuto hmmm"

"The baby.."

"(5)Il bambino starà bene, in questo momento voglio darti e mostrarti tutto l'amore che ho per te" I said. Nyx didn't say anything except pull off her robe, leaving her only in a lacy black sports bra and her leather pants. I roamed her body, biting my bottom lip softly, as I took in her curvy form. Nyx was perfect, crafted by angels, as her soft tan skin glowed in the dim lamp light. Dio she was attractive. Without a moments hesitation I sat up and kissed her again as I let my hands freely roam her body. This was going to be a very, very fun night.

Translations:

1) for fucks sake; good thinking beautiful  
2)maybe once I get you out of harm's way I will slow down, but unfortunately I can't see how a bunch of angry Templars are chasing us  
3)holy shit  
4)You look so beautiful;Let me give you a proper welcome  
5)The baby will be fine, right now I want to give and show you all the love I have for you 

Hey guys I apologixe profusely for the delay. the night I was supposed to update I had to get up super early that morning and the drove 12 hours that day on a vacation with my grandma. I was trying to get some writing done today while I was in Dollywood but then my phone said nope. I will get the next chapter done sooner because I do have someone giving me a good kick in the but. Im sorry if it was a bit short, some parts didn't save and I didn't remember exactly what I wrote but this was the gist. I promise the next xhapter will be better.


	32. A small break

Slight smut warning ahead. Skip if you dont like or avoid it.  
*Nyx POV*  
I sat at a very long wooden dining table, covered in all sorts of fruits and roasted meats on pure silver platters, huge goblets and vases of wine. Potted plants lined the gray stoned walls of the large dining room. Large red curtains had been drawn back as golden sunlight poured through the large arched glass windows. The room had given me strong 14th century Italian Renaissance vibes. On the walls were large oil paintings of Maria, Claudia, and Ezio- some of them young- and three other men. An older man, most likely the father, an 18 year old with chin length brown hair like the father, and an eight year old boy who looked slightly sick. I could tell that the artist had tried to make the boy look livelier then he had really been. I found myself drifting back to the portrait of Ezio and I couldn't lie he was very attractive as a teen. In modern times he would have fit in well with the fuckboys, he still could though he was a bit older. I was going to bring that up to him, better yet, I was going to try to find the painting. I'm sure I can find it. Looking down, I found myself wearing a beautiful silly velvet shoulderless dress, the corset a beautiful black lace. This was odd, everything seemed to feel so real.

Suddenly three boys walked into the living room and I noticed they were the three from the painting. The older man sat at the head of the table, dressed in a silk red robe, his chin length hair neat, as the slight bags under his eyes became slightly noticeable. It was probably from all the years he raised his kids and if it was who I was thinking it was, him having to deal with Ezio would surely put jim through the ringer. I had never seen any of Ezios family besides his mother and Claudia but I did have a very strong feeling they were related. On my right was the youngest boy, dressed in a parish yellow, as he held a feather in his hands. The artist who painted his picture made him much more lively looking. To the other side of me was the oldest boy who surprisingly looked a lot like Ezio now that I bothered to pay attention. At first they all seemed to begin eating as I sat there, an awkward feeling beginning to wash over me. I didn't know what to do and the longer I was here and the more details became sharper I knew this wasn't a dream.

"Hello Phoenix" the older man said, finally looking up at me. I silently tool in a sharp breath, shocked as he had seen me. His eyes were as sharp as Ezio's but the color was softer- more of a lighter brown- though the intimidating feeling I caught onto was far more worrisome then I'd imagined "or should I call you Nyx? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." His Italian accent was rich, soothing, and way to similar to Ezio. Please, Anpu, Please tell me this isnt some weird dream and this will be Ezio in the future- or was I don't know how this whole apple thing worked I thought.

"Nyx is fine signore..." I started, my voice slightly shakey, as I trailed off. The man chuckled. His demeanor seemed to change into a more comfortable one though the confidence never faltered. Je chuckled.

"Auditore, but for you you can call me Giovanni. Any woman who's been with my Son as long as you have deserves to know" He answered. So he was Ezio's father.

"(1)È un piacere conoscerti finalmente signor giovanni" I spoke in Italian quickly. Giovanni smiled as the second older boy turned to me.

"(2)Il piacere è nostro Nyx. Sono Federico, il fratello maggiore di Ezio e Claudia e questo è il nostro fratello minore Petruccio" He said. I smiled softly as I nodded my head towards him. With the way he talked, he was a smooth talker and no doubt Ezio had learned a thing or two from his older brother only he took it further. I could tell Federicco had taken a liking to me as Petruccio just sat their silently, just looking at the feather.

"I apologize for not reaching out to you sooner. We had to make sure you were the one" Giovanni stated. I looked back at him completely confused. "We have been watching over our family since they were last here and we have travelled with them all the way to here. Part of the reason we have reached out to you was so that you could bring closure to our family, I know Maria and Ezio still grieve the most, and if doing what you called a seance is what needs to be done then so be it"

"Im sensing a but" I said as I looked at him.

"We are here to help you" Federico cut in "we are aware of who and what you are, and we know what you need to accomplish. Our goal is to get you there."

"Does this have anything to do with uniting the witches and the creed?"

"Partly yes, you will do more then just unite them though. You will change the way the creed is run, you will change the secret war that the assassins and templars have been at for years, you will incorporate ypur own values and magic into the foundation itself just like it was originally created to and that is only the beginning. Oia;ner has showed you the rest. It is our job to guide and protect you along the way, including (3)compreso il mio nipote non ancora nato. Avrai le mani occupate"

"That's what I was afraid of" I chuckled nervously as I laid my hand on my stomach.

"You will be a great mother and a great wife, we have already seen the future if you stay the way you're going. You are going to help so many" Federicco said. Giovanni nodded as he looked back at me.

"Out of all the women Ezio has been with you are by far the one he needs and the only one I approve of. Ezio needs a strong independent woman in his life, it is a shame that we could not have met you in person but this is the way things needed to go. We are so glad you are joining out family and making an honest man out of him, settling down is what he needs"

"I mean, he probably had way better then me back then..."

"Sure he married Sofia but even she didn't make him as happy as you do. And before you say anything she is in his past. I know my son, he is very true to his word and protective over his family, you are his entire world. He has never looked at any woman the way he has you"

"Thank you. And I promise I will look after your family you have my word"

"I know you will" Giovanni said as he nodded "as much as id like to stay longer and chat we only have so much time here"

"I understand"

"We will see you again Nyx. arrivederci cara" Federicco said. I nodded my head and smiled as Petruccio walked over and handed me the eagle feather in his hand, a small smile on his face.

"Tell mama that I love her and miss her" he said, his voice soft "and that their really are eagles watching over us"

"I promise" I said as I watched them all slowly fade from view.

I woke up to the sound of Ezio's soft snores, cuddled up naked next to him as he arm wrapped around my waist protectively. Ra this was to cute. I could already tell my hair was a mess and based on how sore my throat felt I wouldn't be able to talk to good for the day unless I found someway to sooth it but considering most southern states were a majority Christian I highly doubted id be able to find a metaphysical shop to pick up the tea I needed. How was I supposed to tell Ezio about my dream? About seeing his loved ones that passed long ago? I had to figure something out and soon, I had a feeling that now since they revealed themselves to me they didnt want to wait any longer. It was a slightly awkward to way meet them but nonetheless they seemed like great people. Slowly I went to get up when all the sudden Ezio's strong arm pushed me back to the bed as he slowly climbed above me, eyeing me hungrily as his sleepiness faded away.

"And where do you think you're going amore?" Ezio purred, his voice deeper then it normally as it sent shivers throughout my body. I bit my lip as I felt a blush rush to my cheeks.

"To take a shower" I answered, cocking an eyebrow as I tried to move but he kept me pinned down "can you let me up?"

"I will once I get breakfast" he purred lowly as he began so kiss my hickey filled neck.

"Then go make breakfast" I breathed out, my voice hitching slightly as his tongue brushed over the spot between my neck and collar bone. My skin felt like it was in fire as one of his fingers slowly trailed down my back.

"Once I get my breakfast " Ezio hummed a little louder before he slowly kissed down my chest and stomach, taking his time as he slowly sucked on any available skin he could find.

"Oohhh~" I cried out in pleasure as Ezio quickly slipped his tongue inside me without a warning. Instinctively I moved my hips but he was to quick as he held them down with one hand. I glared at him slightly only to see him looking up at me innocently as he roughly licked around my entrance, being as slow as possible as I started to get antsy. Ezio quickly nipped my clit causing me to yelp out suddenly "Ezio!"

"(4)cos'è bello? Pensavo ti piacesse quando ho giocato duro con te" Exio asked as his lips brushed against my entrance, placing slow kisses along it. Fucking tease but god I loved it.

"Ezio please" I breathed out "as much as I love you teasing im really not in the mood for waiting around "

"(5)così impaziente" Ezio murmured as he looked back up at me with a smirk before he slowly licked along my now wet entrance once again as I withered underneath him "voglio assaporare questo delizioso pasto davanti a me"

"Maybe you should have done that last night instead of ravaging me like a starving animal"

"(6)Ma l'hai amato, hai gridato per questo anche se ricordo" He said cockily as he did it again, this time feeling the smirk he had on as he did it harder. I moaned again as I managed to free one of my hands and tangle it in his hair. Pleasure erupted through my lower abdomen as his stubble caught my inner thighs. Fuck.

"If you don't hurry up I swear I will go to Anpu to finish this off" I warned. Something inside of Ezio seemed to get territorial as he growled and pressed down harder.

"(7)Nessuno può averti così, nessun altro può toccarti in questo modo. Dio o no sei mio e mi assicurerò che sia noto" Ezio growled. Without a moments hesitation Ezio's tongue quickly found its way inside me again as he began to eat me out like a starving animal once again.

"Oo-HH EZIO" I moaned loudly as my fingers tightened in his hair. Waves of pleasure washed through me as Ezio seemed to work his tongue deeper inside me as he explored every inch, swirling around at a seemingly impossible rate as, his stubble catching my now overly sensitive clit and thighs adding to the pleasure even more "please... Please dont stop.... Fuck....uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...."

Ezio seemed to like the sound of my pleads and gave in, finding a new way to create as much pleasure as possible. I could barely see as my vision became slightly blurred and my knees going weak as he continued. Ra help me, this man was going to be the end of me. Letting go of my other hand he grabbed one of my thighs and gave it a rough squeeze before putting it over his shoulder. He hummed as he did, looking up at me with fire in his eyes, determined to mark me as his permanently. I felt my walls tighten as his tongue moved in and out, brushing over that one spot, making my body shudder in pleasure. I yanked on his hair as he hummed again, making me arch my back. This time he didn't stop it.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkk~" I moaned again, only louder. My mind went blank and all I could focus on was his skillful tongue. Suddenly he stopped and I whimpered, looking down. I was so close. Ezio smirked as his mouth was covered in a shiney substance. I bit my lap and pouted as he licked his lips "why'd you stop?"

"(8)non posso ammirare ciò che è mio? mi eccita vederti come questa bella, vederti distesa e vulnerabile a me, solo vederti venire disfatta sotto di me solo implorando di più. volgi anche l'uomo più giusto a una vita di peccato" Ezio purred as he spread my legs further apart, eyeing between them greedily.

"Are you saying I'm a sin?"

"(9)molto tanto amore ma anche molto, molto allettante. sai quanto è difficile tenermi contenuto intorno a te?"

"And you're such a righteous man?"

"(10)Lungi da quello. Sono solo un uomo che hai condotto ulteriormente nella tua trappola. sei semplicemente troppo avvincente"

"Good" I smirked as I reached up and pulled him back down "because if thats the case you need to finish"

"Of course amore" Ezio purred as he placed his head between my legs again only this time he didn't tease. I moaned again as I felt myself get even wetter.

"Uhhhhhh...." I moaned as he quickly picked up where he left off, my body leaning into his touch. Not to long after I was a moaning mess, unable to catch my breath, as my thighs had squeezed his head while a very familiar knot formed in my abdomen "please! Don't stop.....fuckkkkk"

Ezio seemed to take that as a sign to do more because suddenly I felt him slide a few fingers in me. I cried out louder as I arched my back and squeezed the sheets around me. I begged and pleaded as I felt that knot coming quickly until I couldn't take it anymore just as he pushed deeper in and hummed, curling his fingers. I came, waves of pleasure overtaking my body as I laid on the bed riding it out. I tried catching my breath as Ezio sat back up, cleaning off his face as he laid down next to me. I looked at him as he smirked, his eyes sparkling brightly.

"You should wake me up like that more often" I breathed out.

"I was thinking the same thing bella" he answered as I admired his muscular build. I smiled and kissed him sweetly as I sat back up, my legs still weak "where are you going?"

"To take a bath, now I have to clean up" I answered.

"You didn't mind last night"

"Thats because you made me incredibly weak and im already pregnant"

"Just hurry up, I have a situation that needs your help" Ezio said as I walked into the large bathroom.

"That's why you have your hand" I called out as I shut and locked the bathroom door. I heard Ezio groan as I filled the in up with hot water before stepping inside. I sighed as the hot water began to relieve my aching, though most were already relieved from last nights events, as I laid back and enjoyed the bath, closing my eyes. Thats when the atmosphere around me seemed to change around me- getting slightly cooler- as i felt the faintest touch of grass on me "Oh for the love of ra you have to be fucking kidding me right now, again?"

"Nyx?" I heard a familiar female voice ask. Shit.

Translations:  
1)its a pleasure to finally meet you mister Giovanni  
2)The pleasure is ours Nyx. I am Federico, Ezio and Claudia's Older brother and this is our younger brother Petruccio  
3)including my unborn grandchild. You'll have your hands full.  
4)what is it beautiful? I thought you liked it when I played rough with you  
5)so impatient;i want to savor this delicious meal in front of me  
6)But you loved it, screamed for it even as I recall  
7)Nobody gets to have you like this, nobody else gets to touch you like this. God or not you are mine and I will mske sure thats known  
8)cant I admire whats mine?it excites me to see you like this bella, seeing you all spread out and vulnerable to me, just seeing you come undone underneath me just begging for more. you turn even the most righteous man to a life of sin  
9)very much so amore but also very, very tempting. do you know how hard it is to keep myself contained around you?  
10)Far from that. I'm just a man that youve lead further into your trap. youre just too addicting


	33. A small break pt 2

Slight smut warning ahead. Skip if you dont like or avoid it.  
*Nyx POV*  
I sat at a very long wooden dining table, covered in all sorts of fruits and roasted meats on pure silver platters, huge goblets and vases of wine. Potted plants lined the gray stoned walls of the large dining room. Large red curtains had been drawn back as golden sunlight poured through the large arched glass windows. The room had given me strong 14th century Italian Renaissance vibes. On the walls were large oil paintings of Maria, Claudia, and Ezio- some of them young- and three other men. An older man, most likely the father, an 18 year old with chin length brown hair like the father, and an eight year old boy who looked slightly sick. I could tell that the artist had tried to make the boy look livelier then he had really been. I found myself drifting back to the portrait of Ezio and I couldn't lie he was very attractive as a teen. In modern times he would have fit in well with the fuckboys, he still could though he was a bit older. I was going to bring that up to him, better yet, I was going to try to find the painting. I'm sure I can find it. Looking down, I found myself wearing a beautiful silly velvet shoulderless dress, the corset a beautiful black lace. This was odd, everything seemed to feel so real.

Suddenly three boys walked into the living room and I noticed they were the three from the painting. The older man sat at the head of the table, dressed in a silk red robe, his chin length hair neat, as the slight bags under his eyes became slightly noticeable. It was probably from all the years he raised his kids and if it was who I was thinking it was, him having to deal with Ezio would surely put jim through the ringer. I had never seen any of Ezios family besides his mother and Claudia but I did have a very strong feeling they were related. On my right was the youngest boy, dressed in a parish yellow, as he held a feather in his hands. The artist who painted his picture made him much more lively looking. To the other side of me was the oldest boy who surprisingly looked a lot like Ezio now that I bothered to pay attention. At first they all seemed to begin eating as I sat there, an awkward feeling beginning to wash over me. I didn't know what to do and the longer I was here and the more details became sharper I knew this wasn't a dream.

"Hello Phoenix" the older man said, finally looking up at me. I silently tool in a sharp breath, shocked as he had seen me. His eyes were as sharp as Ezio's but the color was softer- more of a lighter brown- though the intimidating feeling I caught onto was far more worrisome then I'd imagined "or should I call you Nyx? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." His Italian accent was rich, soothing, and way to similar to Ezio. Please, Anpu, Please tell me this isnt some weird dream and this will be Ezio in the future- or was I don't know how this whole apple thing worked I thought.

"Nyx is fine signore..." I started, my voice slightly shakey, as I trailed off. The man chuckled. His demeanor seemed to change into a more comfortable one though the confidence never faltered. Je chuckled.

"Auditore, but for you you can call me Giovanni. Any woman who's been with my Son as long as you have deserves to know" He answered. So he was Ezio's father.

"(1)È un piacere conoscerti finalmente signor giovanni" I spoke in Italian quickly. Giovanni smiled as the second older boy turned to me.

"(2)Il piacere è nostro Nyx. Sono Federico, il fratello maggiore di Ezio e Claudia e questo è il nostro fratello minore Petruccio" He said. I smiled softly as I nodded my head towards him. With the way he talked, he was a smooth talker and no doubt Ezio had learned a thing or two from his older brother only he took it further. I could tell Federicco had taken a liking to me as Petruccio just sat their silently, just looking at the feather.

"I apologize for not reaching out to you sooner. We had to make sure you were the one" Giovanni stated. I looked back at him completely confused. "We have been watching over our family since they were last here and we have travelled with them all the way to here. Part of the reason we have reached out to you was so that you could bring closure to our family, I know Maria and Ezio still grieve the most, and if doing what you called a seance is what needs to be done then so be it"

"Im sensing a but" I said as I looked at him.

"We are here to help you" Federico cut in "we are aware of who and what you are, and we know what you need to accomplish. Our goal is to get you there."

"Does this have anything to do with uniting the witches and the creed?"

"Partly yes, you will do more then just unite them though. You will change the way the creed is run, you will change the secret war that the assassins and templars have been at for years, you will incorporate ypur own values and magic into the foundation itself just like it was originally created to and that is only the beginning. Oia;ner has showed you the rest. It is our job to guide and protect you along the way, including (3)compreso il mio nipote non ancora nato. Avrai le mani occupate"

"That's what I was afraid of" I chuckled nervously as I laid my hand on my stomach.

"You will be a great mother and a great wife, we have already seen the future if you stay the way you're going. You are going to help so many" Federicco said. Giovanni nodded as he looked back at me.

"Out of all the women Ezio has been with you are by far the one he needs and the only one I approve of. Ezio needs a strong independent woman in his life, it is a shame that we could not have met you in person but this is the way things needed to go. We are so glad you are joining out family and making an honest man out of him, settling down is what he needs"

"I mean, he probably had way better then me back then..."

"Sure he married Sofia but even she didn't make him as happy as you do. And before you say anything she is in his past. I know my son, he is very true to his word and protective over his family, you are his entire world. He has never looked at any woman the way he has you"

"Thank you. And I promise I will look after your family you have my word"

"I know you will" Giovanni said as he nodded "as much as id like to stay longer and chat we only have so much time here"

"I understand"

"We will see you again Nyx. arrivederci cara" Federicco said. I nodded my head and smiled as Petruccio walked over and handed me the eagle feather in his hand, a small smile on his face.

"Tell mama that I love her and miss her" he said, his voice soft "and that their really are eagles watching over us"

"I promise" I said as I watched them all slowly fade from view.

I woke up to the sound of Ezio's soft snores, cuddled up naked next to him as he arm wrapped around my waist protectively. Ra this was to cute. I could already tell my hair was a mess and based on how sore my throat felt I wouldn't be able to talk to good for the day unless I found someway to sooth it but considering most southern states were a majority Christian I highly doubted id be able to find a metaphysical shop to pick up the tea I needed. How was I supposed to tell Ezio about my dream? About seeing his loved ones that passed long ago? I had to figure something out and soon, I had a feeling that now since they revealed themselves to me they didnt want to wait any longer. It was a slightly awkward to way meet them but nonetheless they seemed like great people. Slowly I went to get up when all the sudden Ezio's strong arm pushed me back to the bed as he slowly climbed above me, eyeing me hungrily as his sleepiness faded away.

"And where do you think you're going amore?" Ezio purred, his voice deeper then it normally as it sent shivers throughout my body. I bit my lip as I felt a blush rush to my cheeks.

"To take a shower" I answered, cocking an eyebrow as I tried to move but he kept me pinned down "can you let me up?"

"I will once I get breakfast" he purred lowly as he began so kiss my hickey filled neck.

"Then go make breakfast" I breathed out, my voice hitching slightly as his tongue brushed over the spot between my neck and collar bone. My skin felt like it was in fire as one of his fingers slowly trailed down my back.

"Once I get my breakfast " Ezio hummed a little louder before he slowly kissed down my chest and stomach, taking his time as he slowly sucked on any available skin he could find.

"Oohhh~" I cried out in pleasure as Ezio quickly slipped his tongue inside me without a warning. Instinctively I moved my hips but he was to quick as he held them down with one hand. I glared at him slightly only to see him looking up at me innocently as he roughly licked around my entrance, being as slow as possible as I started to get antsy. Ezio quickly nipped my clit causing me to yelp out suddenly "Ezio!"

"(4)cos'è bello? Pensavo ti piacesse quando ho giocato duro con te" Exio asked as his lips brushed against my entrance, placing slow kisses along it. Fucking tease but god I loved it.

"Ezio please" I breathed out "as much as I love you teasing im really not in the mood for waiting around "

"(5)così impaziente" Ezio murmured as he looked back up at me with a smirk before he slowly licked along my now wet entrance once again as I withered underneath him "voglio assaporare questo delizioso pasto davanti a me"

"Maybe you should have done that last night instead of ravaging me like a starving animal"

"(6)Ma l'hai amato, hai gridato per questo anche se ricordo" He said cockily as he did it again, this time feeling the smirk he had on as he did it harder. I moaned again as I managed to free one of my hands and tangle it in his hair. Pleasure erupted through my lower abdomen as his stubble caught my inner thighs. Fuck.

"If you don't hurry up I swear I will go to Anpu to finish this off" I warned. Something inside of Ezio seemed to get territorial as he growled and pressed down harder.

"(7)Nessuno può averti così, nessun altro può toccarti in questo modo. Dio o no sei mio e mi assicurerò che sia noto" Ezio growled. Without a moments hesitation Ezio's tongue quickly found its way inside me again as he began to eat me out like a starving animal once again.

"Oo-HH EZIO" I moaned loudly as my fingers tightened in his hair. Waves of pleasure washed through me as Ezio seemed to work his tongue deeper inside me as he explored every inch, swirling around at a seemingly impossible rate as, his stubble catching my now overly sensitive clit and thighs adding to the pleasure even more "please... Please dont stop.... Fuck....uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...."

Ezio seemed to like the sound of my pleads and gave in, finding a new way to create as much pleasure as possible. I could barely see as my vision became slightly blurred and my knees going weak as he continued. Ra help me, this man was going to be the end of me. Letting go of my other hand he grabbed one of my thighs and gave it a rough squeeze before putting it over his shoulder. He hummed as he did, looking up at me with fire in his eyes, determined to mark me as his permanently. I felt my walls tighten as his tongue moved in and out, brushing over that one spot, making my body shudder in pleasure. I yanked on his hair as he hummed again, making me arch my back. This time he didn't stop it.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkk~" I moaned again, only louder. My mind went blank and all I could focus on was his skillful tongue. Suddenly he stopped and I whimpered, looking down. I was so close. Ezio smirked as his mouth was covered in a shiney substance. I bit my lap and pouted as he licked his lips "why'd you stop?"

"(8)non posso ammirare ciò che è mio? mi eccita vederti come questa bella, vederti distesa e vulnerabile a me, solo vederti venire disfatta sotto di me solo implorando di più. volgi anche l'uomo più giusto a una vita di peccato" Ezio purred as he spread my legs further apart, eyeing between them greedily.

"Are you saying I'm a sin?"

"(9)molto tanto amore ma anche molto, molto allettante. sai quanto è difficile tenermi contenuto intorno a te?"

"And you're such a righteous man?"

"(10)Lungi da quello. Sono solo un uomo che hai condotto ulteriormente nella tua trappola. sei semplicemente troppo avvincente"

"Good" I smirked as I reached up and pulled him back down "because if thats the case you need to finish"

"Of course amore" Ezio purred as he placed his head between my legs again only this time he didn't tease. I moaned again as I felt myself get even wetter.

"Uhhhhhh...." I moaned as he quickly picked up where he left off, my body leaning into his touch. Not to long after I was a moaning mess, unable to catch my breath, as my thighs had squeezed his head while a very familiar knot formed in my abdomen "please! Don't stop.....fuckkkkk"

Ezio seemed to take that as a sign to do more because suddenly I felt him slide a few fingers in me. I cried out louder as I arched my back and squeezed the sheets around me. I begged and pleaded as I felt that knot coming quickly until I couldn't take it anymore just as he pushed deeper in and hummed, curling his fingers. I came, waves of pleasure overtaking my body as I laid on the bed riding it out. I tried catching my breath as Ezio sat back up, cleaning off his face as he laid down next to me. I looked at him as he smirked, his eyes sparkling brightly.

"You should wake me up like that more often" I breathed out.

"I was thinking the same thing bella" he answered as I admired his muscular build. I smiled and kissed him sweetly as I sat back up, my legs still weak "where are you going?"

"To take a bath, now I have to clean up" I answered.

"You didn't mind last night"

"Thats because you made me incredibly weak and im already pregnant"

"Just hurry up, I have a situation that needs your help" Ezio said as I walked into the large bathroom.

"That's why you have your hand" I called out as I shut and locked the bathroom door. I heard Ezio groan as I filled the in up with hot water before stepping inside. I sighed as the hot water began to relieve my aching, though most were already relieved from last nights events, as I laid back and enjoyed the bath, closing my eyes. Thats when the atmosphere around me seemed to change around me- getting slightly cooler- as i felt the faintest touch of grass on me "Oh for the love of ra you have to be fucking kidding me right now, again?"

"Nyx?" I heard a familiar female voice ask. Shit.

Translations:  
1)its a pleasure to finally meet you mister Giovanni  
2)The pleasure is ours Nyx. I am Federico, Ezio and Claudia's Older brother and this is our younger brother Petruccio  
3)including my unborn grandchild. You'll have your hands full.  
4)what is it beautiful? I thought you liked it when I played rough with you  
5)so impatient;i want to savor this delicious meal in front of me  
6)But you loved it, screamed for it even as I recall  
7)Nobody gets to have you like this, nobody else gets to touch you like this. God or not you are mine and I will mske sure thats known  
8)cant I admire whats mine?it excites me to see you like this bella, seeing you all spread out and vulnerable to me, just seeing you come undone underneath me just begging for more. you turn even the most righteous man to a life of sin  
9)very much so amore but also very, very tempting. do you know how hard it is to keep myself contained around you?  
10)Far from that. I'm just a man that youve lead further into your trap. youre just too addicting


	34. Reconnect

After about an hour and a half of comforting Ezio we finally headed out to the Smokey Mountain National Park. Ezio had came clean and told me everything: he told me how his father and brothers were imprisoned, how he delivered the letter that would exonerate his family to Galfonire Uberto Alberti and the next day the letter mysteriously disappeared and his father and brothers were hung, he told me of how he continued doing work for the Assassin's a year or so before he found out about them, how he lost his first love Cristina and his true love Adelina and how eventually he married Sofia Sartor- this world's Sofia was totally different- and that eventually he had children. He told me that even then his life didn't feel as complete as he was now.

I felt awful, Ezio had a hard life and he let that guilt of all those bad things envelope him. He deserved better. I felt bad for how I reacted before, with him not telling me, if I would have known that he was holding this back I would have never gotten mad. Now we were waking along one of the many small trails up the mountains with me leading the way. The scenery was beautiful: the trees full and lush green, the gentle sound of water from the creeks running along the smooth yet jagged rocks, I heard bird fly and chirp as the occasional deer paced by but unfortunately poor Ezio had startled them and ran off. For a very stealthy assassin he wasn't so quiet when it came to nature. Now I was knelt down in front of a tiny fawn, my hands held out and head dowed down, as it stared at me curiously- not sure to trust it though. Ezio had been sitting somewhat behind me as still as possible not wanting to scare the fawn away. Ever so slowly it crept over until eventually it was in front of me, its nose slowly sniffing my hand before it nudged me. I grinned wildly as I stared at it- surprised it even came this close to me. Sure animals had been attracted to me but never in my life had I gotten a baby deer to come this close. It took everything in me not to giggle so I didnt scare it off. Slowly I looked back to see Ezio looking at me with amazement and wonder in his eyes and I could tell he was content. I blushed some as I turned my attention towards the fawn sniffing at my hands. After it was content it slowly bounded back off the way it came, skipping over the small stream to find its mama. I smiled as I stood up and walked back to Ezio who looked so peaceful.

"That was absolutely beautiful" He said "ive never seen someone so gentle like that before yet alone see a sensual creature come up to someone." I chuckled.

"I'm surprised myself, but the creatures of earth are a lot smarter then people think. They weren't scared of me because I posed no threat to them, they recognized me as a child of the earth as well- a guardian. They sense the dangers on and around you, they are aware of the blades you carry that is why they don't approach. They are built to survive in whats left of their home" I answered as we continued walking hand in hand down the path. The sign said there was a cave and the one thing I loved was caves. There was something about the deep undisturbed darkness that laid withing as someone stumbled upon a small pool of water or whatever treasures may hidden inside. They were calm and peaceful.

"Does that make me scary?" Ezio asked curiously. I shook my head.

" You have a very strong aura"

"What is an aura?"

"Its the energy field that surrounds each person, its how people feel tour presence. My aura is a cautious and subtle one but caring"

"And mine is strong?"

"Yes, although yours is more then strong. Its adventurous, powerful, it screams danger and authority this is why people fear you, why some stare at you and see and some cower away in fear. Your aura held mystery to me and thats what drew me to you in the first place" I answered. Ezio smirked as I stared at the trees around me in amazement. I was kind of surprised Ezio had been asking me these kinds of questions I didn't think he'd have an interest in these kinds of things. I wanted to ask but I left it alone.

*Rhi POV*

I slipped from the astral world and back into my body, my senses all coming back. I heard talking around me as I sat up blinking back some of the fuzziness that had over taken me. I groaned as I felt Connors hands rub my back. Looking around Arno, Connor, Fiadh, Shay, Claudia, Edward, and mat all gathered around me. I knew what they were waiting for and like me I knew they weren't going to like it.

" So" Claudia asked full of concern, she was worried about Ezio, he was the only brother she had left "where are they? Did you find them?" I quickly looked around the war torn room, making sure Michael was nowhere to be seen. I didnt need him eavesdropping on where my sister was but she was right he'd use me as a way to get to her.

"I saw Nyx" I answered. A low sigh of relief went through the group. I had told them if I had seen her then that meant she was safe and wasn't with the templars. "She's with Ezio and they are safe"

"Where are they?" Edward asked next. I knew he and Nyx were close but I didn't think id see him to worried but then again things just got way to personal. I shook my head.

" she won't tell me where. She said that if we had known where she was at or if even I knew where she was at then Michael would use me to get to her. She insisted that nobody knows where she is so that she can keep us safe but my best guess is that she's going after the other pieces of Eden we know there were more than one and if Minerva ask her to destroy them then her only option to finish this would be to destroy them all. She told me not to look for her she said she was safe with Ezio but we have a problem and she asked us to help her. She said that Michael orchestrated the Templar attack and my gut tells me that he was behind it. If we dont find proof and stop him there is no telling what can happen to either of them"

"I knew that bastard was up to something" Arno growled lowly before muttering a few curse words in French.

"He betrayed us to get rid of Nyx. I wouldnt be surprised if he used the attack to kill Johnathan to take over" Shay added. Fiadh looked pissed as she gritted her teeth. She was just as upset about this as I was but I promised Nyx we would find the proof and to do that I needed to be very careful.

"Then lets find proof he reached out to the Templars, some of us can keep an eye on Michael while the rest look to see what we can find. I can let the others know the plan, they're just as upset about this as we are" Mat suggested. I nodded.

"We only have one problem" Conner chimed in. I looked at him confused as he sat next to me with a sullen look on his face "The other elders from the other Brotherhood don't know we came back to this time period, when they get here they'll be shocked and it will shift the order of command"

"But wouldn't that support us?" I asked. Fiadh shook her head as she looked up at me.

"These guys are supposedly dead, them being back here would call into question the legitimacy and responsibility of the American Brotherhood. William kept it secret because at the time he didnt know what to do and Desmond had already sacrificed himself to save the world. Telling them the apple brought back some of the greats would derail everything. Hence why Johnathan took charge secretly but since hes gone and Michaels leading the creed its only a matter of time before the American Brotherhood crumbles and gets a whole new make over. Michael has loyal novices everywhere in every branch of the creed. If he wasn't afraid to end Johnathan he wont be afraid to kill a few more grandmasters." Fiadh explained. I growled. Fuck. This bastard had everything figured out and he was going to get away with it if we didnt stop him.

"Then we keep these guys from being seen when and if they arrive. Until then we stay low and look for whatever we can that links that bastard to the attack" I said "how are the others? Are they doing ok?"

"They're better then they were a few hours ago. With Conners help with the Medicine Maria was able to keep them from getting sick and preventing infections. Shes a wonderful healer" Arno said as he rubbed his shoulder "my shoulder feels a lot better then I thought"

"Good. Is she there now?"

"She is, she's tending to jacobs wounds right now. Why?"

"Nyx asked me to give her a message" I said as I got up of the bed and left the room. I walked down the stairs and into the living room- the floor boards soaked in blood as bodies and bits of glass lingered along the floor. It was hard to believe that only yesterday we had been attacked. A few of the Assassins had been injured, some severely, as the remaining templars and the bitch Charles Lee fled for their lives. Nobody had bothered to clean up the house yet but then again we had decided that we werent staying here long anyways. The only smart decision Michael made. How could he sit back and be ok with the damage and injuries hes caused to the assassins- to the Brotherhood. I was absolutely disgusted. I made my way down into the basement which had been a semi makeshift infirmary for the time being.

Maria was currently bent over a snoring shirtless Jacob as a few others had laid along small cots tucked up against the wall. I fought back tears as i looked at them all. How?

"Rhi there you are" Maria sighed in relief as she looked up at me, setting the needle down as she finished up stitching the deep gash across Jacobs chest. I could see the worry and tiredness in her eyes. Poor woman. She even helped fight if the templars which is what surprised me the most "You did it? You travelled safely to see Nyx?"

"I did" I answered as I stood next to her. She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"Is my son safe?"

"They both are. They wont say where they are though but they're ok"

"Grazie dio" Maria muttered "as long as they are out of danger that's all that matters"

"Nyx told me to give you a message" I said. A look of shock seemed to cross over her face as she looked at me "she said that Petruccio said there really are eagles watching over them and you"

"Petruccio....oh tesoro mio... She has seen my little Petruccio.." She said softly as tears streamed down her face. She looked absolutely heart broken as her eyes swelled with tears "my husband is watching over us... He's watching over them"

*Nyx Pov*

"Do you feel that?" I asked Ezio curiously as I let go of his hand and stepped in front of him. Ezio looked at me curiously as I spun around giddily.

"Feel what Bella?" He asked. I smiled softly and giggled. At some point along the walk I had taken off my shoes and walked barefoot.

"Our connection with the earth. Can't you feel the energy flowing from it to you? Can't you feel the forest thrum with life? It's like a swirling mass of energies all intertwined with one another, connecting us all. Can't you hear the music of wind and animals working together. Nature is giving us music" I said. I was to caught up in my own little world to see Ezio smile lovingly at me as he grabbed something from deep within his pocket.

"I do now bella" he said as he chuckled some "but did you see this?"

"See what?"

"Come here Mia amore" he said. Something about the way he said that drew me in as I walked closer to him "close your eyes"

"Ezio"

"Ah ah ah. Close your eyes"

"Ugghhh fineeee" I whined playfully. Ezio only chuckled before he grabbed my hand. I began to get curious as I felt something cool slip onto my ring finger. My heart raced in my chest.

"Now open" he said. I opened my hand and looked down to my hand only to see a beautiful black engagement ring on my finger, the center a beautiful diamond as the thing that held it in place was a rose like design. I gasped, the ring was beautiful " I know I proposed a few months back and I didnt have a ring at the time so I finally decided to go and get one, after all you deserve it"

"Ezio... its beautiful"

"The ring only adds to your beauty" he said before he kissed me. I kissed back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to his body. Despite everything that had happened in the past few hours I was glad to be here in Ezio's arms.


	35. New Orleans

Ezio and I had finally had made it to New Orleans, which took a couple of weeks because the news had been flooded with our wanted papers. No doubt Michael's doing. When it was released it wasnt as big as national news but it had made travel a bit difficult for us so we decided to wait a few days and lay low for a while and as a just in case we went from Pigeon Forge to Nashville, Nashville to Memphis, then to Little Rock, Arkansas, and we kept going until we hit Monroe, Louisiana and all the way to Lafayette until we finally reached New Orleans. Now I was five months pregnant and my stomach had gotten bigger as it turned out I was further along then I originally thought. Ezio had made fun of me for my constant mood swings and weird cravings but in the end he ultimately knew and feared the raging hormones I had as he stayed cautious. Not to mention the fact that he stayed up nearly all nights to make sure I was safe and could get sleep. This man was way to generous for the world around him.

Currently Ezio and I were walking into town, hand in hand, towards one of the metaphysical shops. There was no way in he'll I was visiting Nee Orleans, the most spiritual capital in America, and not getting supplies, I would have to be out of my mind to do something that stupid. We had planned our arrival perfectly seeing as this time of year New Orleans was flooded with tourists. This way, we would blend in with the masses. We rounded the street corner we turned into a little brick shop on a small strip called Esoterica occult goods. The room smelled heavily of incense like most did as the lights had been dimmed. My eyes widened at the sight of the large shop, seeing Isles upon isles of candles, statues, herbs, incense, books, tarot and oracle cards, chalices, cauldrons, anvil, athmeas, brooms, crystals, pendulums, crystal balls, a few things for voodoo practitioners and ceremonial robes. I was in absolute awe as my mouth dropped. This was beautiful.

"You might want to close your mouth bella you're drooling all over the place" Ezio joked. I smacked his side and glared at him as he continued to chuckle.

"This shop is amazing! I would have loved to run a shop like this before all this chap happened" I said as a small woman came out from the back, hands full of dried bagged herbs. She smiled at me as if saying let me know if you need anything. She knew some of the power that radiated off me though being out and reconnecting with nature had amplified that.

"Once were married we'll find a store and buy it out and make it your own shop and that is a promise to you" Ezio said. I smiled as I held back tears- that was another thing I hated, I now cried at everything sweet and gusy just like when I found out a fee nights ago Ezio carried the amethyst heart necklace I made him when he saved me all those months ago. He told me it was his good luck charm. We browsed the Isles as he insisted on me picking out as much as I wanted but even though I refused multiple times his stubbornness won. I had picked up gold, silver, black, and white altar candles, a bag of crystals full with onyx, hematite, black tourmaline, labradorite, and Smokey quartz. I also grabbed a handful of herbs such as rosemary, bay leaves, basil, cinnamon, nutmeg, clove, ginger, lavender, mint, sage and thyme. I grabbed a few things of nag champa and frankincense incense as well, before picking out my very first Egyptian Oracle and tarot deck. I was ecstatic, I had always wanted my own but never found the one that called out to me until now. I also settled on a beautiful labradorite pendulum and a beautiful silky black robe for when I preformed my rituals to Anubis. If I was going to be his high priestess again I wanted to at least look presentable. The lady from before rang us up and smiled as she looked between the two of us.

"When are you due?" She asked as she looked at my swollen stomach that seemed to stick put under the leather jacket I was wearing that I had stolen from Ezio. It had fit with the black crop top and ripped blue skinny jeans I was wearing. Since we were on the run Ezio couldnt wear to much of his silk shirts and what not but that was fine because I had loved the whole muscle tank top and jeans look he had going on. I could honestly imagine him with a sleeve, if only I could manage to talk him into getting one....

"Not sure yet but not for a while" I answered " my fiancee and I are traveling through America before this little human decides to pop out"

"You're not from here?" She asked, confused. I chuckled as I shook my head "You sound american"

"Oh I am. My dad was in the army when he met my mom in Italy. I grew up there but I learned English but my Fiancee here is Italian as well" I answered.

"That makes sense" She said as she smiled before looking at Ezio as she started bagging out items "you're one lucky man." I blushed as she winked at me making Ezio slightly concerned as I laughed. He just smiled kindly.

"Thank you, I still ask myself how I got so lucky myself" Ezio said. She gave us our total and Ezio pulled out his wallet, giving her a 50$ in exchange for our bags. I took the bags from Ezio before he could even complain and rushed out of the shop with a grin on my face as he shouted for me. People gave me a few odd glanced as I had attempted to run from Ezio, some even laughing as they saw him chasing behind me- I could imagine how funny it looked to see a grown man chase after a pregnant woman with hands full of bags- and cheering me on. I had to admit for being pregnant I was still fast as could be and weaving in and out if the crowd like no tomorrow. "BELLA YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW"

"Never!" I shouted playfully. I could hear the frustration in his voice as he tried to keep up with me. As I ran across the street I felt a very old presence overtake me as I felt eyes on me, I stopped in the middle of the crosswalk as I looked around curiously, who was watching me? Was it the girl Anubis had warned me about. The presence felt familiar, it felt like Anubis but it was different, it had a twist almost as if someone had tainted the being itself. It didn't feel as if it were evil but it was definitely strong and had a protective feel. I spun around so many times that I began to get dizzy as the masses swarmed me. I felt a bit light headed and feeling faint as someone reached out and grabbed me from behind, pulling me into their muscular chest.

"Please don't do that again mio cara" Ezio purred in my ear as he kissed my cheek and took the bags from me, before wrapping his arm around my waist. I looked at him slightly confused when he noticed how I was feeling "Nyx, whats wrong? Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know. I feel somebody watching me" I answered. Ezio began to panic, his face getting serious as he pulled me closer to him and looked around. "I highly doubt it's the templars, no one knows we're here"

"We are not taking that chance" Ezio growled as he began walking faster, keeping people away from me as we headed past the large graveyard and towards the French Quarter where our hotel was at. I honestly forgot we had walked this far. I cast one last glance over my shoulder only to see a small figure hidden against the brick wall of an alley way as they kept their eyes on me. I shivered as I sped up. Even if it had happened to just be a random person staring at me it was enough to make me feel creeped out. Maybe it was because we were on the run and I had no idea who was working with who mixed with my hormones, being pregnant wasn't fun and it didn't lessen my anxiety one bit "we're going back to the hotel room and then tonight we look for the apple then we leave"

"aww man, I wanted to stay for a few more days" I pouted playfully.

"Maybe once we aren't in hiding anymore" 

....................................................................

Once Ezio had taken us back to the hotel he immediately drew the blinds and locked the door, before making sure he had his hidden blade on. I tucked away my new supplies and prayed to Anubis as we waited for night fall, part of the reason we had gone into town was to try and see if I could pick up on the orbs power- and I did- but we had left before I could even tell him so. Ezio had kept his eye on the door and when he went to go get dinner for the night he was skeptical about even leaving me by myself until he eventually left. Once dinner was here though I scarfed down the ribs, potatoes, and corn bread like no tomorrow but when he brought the Beignets it was over, I didn't waste a moment as I tore through most of them, Ezio laughing as I had gotten the powder all over my face and my clothes. Ever since we had gotten here I had been addicted to them to the point where I craved them every second of the day- Pregnancy cravings were strong- It got to the point where Ezio had to force me to stop (That didn't stick to well seeing I gave him a good punch in the nuts) though I knew he felt my anxiety today. Once the sun had set and the traffic had died down we had slipped on. I pulled on a black hooded crop top as Ezio pulled on a voodoo hoodie he found earlier. We slipped out of the hotel room and out into the cool night air, I had to admit I much enjoyed the heat that flowed through here, the cold Boston air had gotten to me but I had been growing used to it- only a little bit anyways.

we made out way down from the French Quarter and to the graveyard, passing hundreds of historical places I would have loved to go see but unfortunately we didn't get the chance. Ezio was right, maybe once we were out of hiding we could do it but now unfortunately wasn't the time. Who knew when we were gonna stop running? How long would we spend our days hiding until someone found us? I hoped that Rhi and Fiadh helped find that proof soon otherwise we'd be stuck and as much as I didn't want to have my baby on the run I'd have no choice but too. I hadn't noticed that we had gotten to the area where the shop was at when I began to pick up the orbs power- like a soft voice calling my name but only I could hear it as it guided me to it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful 1941 Harley Davidson bike parked outside a biker bar. I could hear the rowdiness of drunk bikers and the rich smell of gumbo and seafood. Damn it made my mouth water but I already been full.

"So how does this work?" Ezio asked me, pulling me out of my food trance "Do you just close your eyes and it shows itself to you"

"I'm not a damn dousing rod I cant just magically have the location, that's made up magic. This... This is real magic now be quiet and follow me, I can feel it's pull." I said. Ezio instantly quieted as I grabbed his and and began walking again, following the pull deeper into the old city. With each step it got stronger as I felt the same presence from before overtake me. This was getting really strange "Ezio... Please keep an eye out, someone is following us... It's the same presence from earlier"

"I'm already on it amore" Ezio said. My heart raced in my chest until as we walked down the slightly cracked sidewalks, the occasional car zooming past us, leaving us in the dark as some of the lamplight's flickered on and off. This reminded me of the start of nearly every single scary movie. Eventually I found myself standing in front of a large white run down church, the white paint chipping off the wood as the stained glass had become dull as boards had been nailed over it. Hedges had seemed to grow over some of the steps and sidewalks as the front doors hung open crookedly. This place was officially the creepiest church I had been too and my parents forced me to go to a lot. It didn't help that this neighborhood didnt look to safe either. I calmed my heart the best I could as I said a quick prayer to Anubis. The doors creaked slowly, giving an even eerier vibe, as the flickering lamplight shown in. The pews had lay scattered at different angles, a few holes in the floorboards, as vines had seemed to grow around everything. I walked in cautiously as Ezio followed close behind me, looking around the church, his hidden blade and body ready to strike at any moment, not gonna lie that was kinda hot. Nyx stop, now is not the time to think like that I chided myself. As Ezio stopped I walked down the isle and up to the half torn podium and to the very back where a large stained glass window of Jesus and the Virgin mary sat, Siris shining brightly in the background. The pull was almost unbearably strong now. Looking down I saw the bench had a latch so I grabbed the lid carefully and yanked it up, a loud clanking noise echoing through the church. God I hated this. Inside the seat was a large brown box. Without hesitation I opened it and inside sat another golden glowing orb that sat nicely on a plush purple cushion just like the last. I could feel Minerva urging me to destroy it. With slightly shakey hands I grabbed the orb, feeling its heaviness, as it's power coursed through me like a wild fire. I began to concentrate and focus all my energy on shattering it, calling all my power to me. Just like before it fought me, but it was as if this time it had known my plan. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen as I forced myself to squeeze it, the light getting intense, as the pain increased like it was trying to hurt me. I heard shouting from behind me- hearing a new female voice and a familiar french voice- as the orb finally shattered, another wave of air sending everyone flying back.

I groaned as I laid on my side, my head throbbing seeing as I had gone through the railing on the stage and smacked my head on a pew. I felt very drained, more then I had been in my entire life, as I lay helpless as I felt blood trickling down my inner thighs. My eyes widened in horror as I tried to get up but I couldn't. Deep down I knew my child was safe but something felt off. 

"The baby..." I sighed softly, trying to get as much out as I could before I slipped into unconsciousness. 

Hey guys, so a couple of things: Listen to Ezios family as Nyx and Ezio run away.... Its literally the reason I had these run away chapters in the first place and second the baby if fine I promise. I couldnt write this part without crying so yea. Hope you guys enjoyyyyy


	36. What the hell is going on?

I felt myself going in and out as I heard arguing, Ezio pissed off, as I was lifted and carried out of the church everything around me was black though I could feel the changed in my body. Wave after wave of pain washed through my abdomen as I felt myself dilate. There was not a doubt in my mind that I had gone into a early labor.  
I could feel Anubis with me, full of worry, as I was rushed into some kind of car.

I am so sorry Nyx, it was not supposed to happen this way I heard Anubis day from the darkness You were never supposed to get hurt. You are with my protector now, dont worry. Rest.

"It's ok...." I said. Im sure that startled everyone as I came in and out of consciousness, my eyes fluttering open. I wasn't sure what was happening as someone laid me down on a cold metal ground as the vehicle sped off. Someone tore off my pants just as the contractions started to kick in and get worse. I screamed out in pain, completely shocked by the hiddenness ad I arched my back. I felt a hand grab mine comfortingly, glad that Ezio had come to my side and placed my head in his lap as he tried to hold me comfortingly. Looking through my blurry vision I could see a girl between my legs, telling me to breathe and get ready to push. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haytham. I freaked as I slid away from him, the girl trying to calm.me down as she did. How? Haytham was dead I watched him die. Was I hallucinating? I couldn't tell. The text wave hit and I screamed again, squeezing Ezio's hand to the near point of breaking it as I began to push.

I dont remember how long we were in the car or how long I had been pushing and screaming but eventually one baby came out as tiny cries filled up the car as I began to pant. I wasn't done, I could feel it, as another cry of pain slipped through my lips. I was having twins? I couldn't focus- everything was a blurry mess of swirling colors and all I had to go on for comfort was Ezio whispering sweet nothing's into my ear as he held back tears. I could hear the pain in his voice, I knew he was scared as he did his best to make sure I was safe. These babies, from what I felt, were not tiny lile most premature babies are and I had a big hunch that had to do with the Apple.

I pushed as hard as I could, my body covered in sweat, as I pushed as hard as I could. After a few more pushes I was finished as I heard another crying babi. I went to say something but soon my vision was back to black and I passed out again.

*A few hours later*

I groaned as I felt myself lay on something slightly soft. My head hurt like crazy and everything I heard sounded as if someone covered my ears with a wet cloth. I slowly opened my eyes as everything around me blurred together. Off in the other room I could hear a mix of voices arguing quietly, one being female. I could make out Ezio's voice clearly as well as a very familiar French accent came through. Arno? What was he doing here, Ezio and I both agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone in the creed where we were going so how was he here? Accompanying them I heard two more male voices: one a very eerily familiar British voice and an American one, rough and a dangerous tone in his voice. Slowly the room came to view. I was in a small wooden room as I laid on a semi large cast iron bed, the light blue blankets pulled over my body. The curtains had been shut to keep the sunlight from pouring in but their was no suck luck on that. I groaned as I sat up, the bed freaked loudly. I winced slightly, hoping nobody heard, as their conversation seemed to continue on. Good. Looking down I had seen that I was in a very short white nightgown, who had changed me? The events of last night had come flooding to me and instinctively placed my hand in my stomach, only to find it flat and no longer round. Panic began to set in. I got up instantly only to fall forward just a bit, trying to regain my balance, as my head spun. I kept walking towards the door as everything seemed to come back to normal. I needed to find my babies.

I pulled open the door and wandered into the semi large living area, filled with a low sofa and trinkets, as a group of people stood in the room as a few sat down. I paid no attention to the others as I saw my babies in Arno and Ezio's arms, one swaddled in a pink blanket and the other swaddled in blue. Ironically Arno was holding the baby in blue as Ezio held the pink close to his chest. That really did warm my heart and I could already feel his protectiveness kicking in. Tears of relief had run down my fave as I forced myself closer to them, despite me having a hard time walking, as I startled the group.

"Oh my babies" I cried happily as I stood next to Arno and Ezio, looking at the two tiny humans in their arms, I cried happily "Thank ra you're safe"

"Mio amore, what are you doing out if bed? You should be laying down and resting after last night" Ezio said worriedly as he lead me to sit down on the couch, taking a seat beside me as I sat between the two. I didnt get mad I knew why he was this way and if I were in his position I would too.

"I want to see my babies" I answered. A girl and a boy, who knew. I felt so proud and at the moment I didnt care I was wearing a short night gown- no my only concern was my children. For months I felt then growing inside me but to see them now... Oh it was worth the wait. Both knew I wanted to hold both of them so ever so carefully Arno handed me my son and as soon as he was settled Ezio placed my daughter in my arms. I held them both to my chest closely as I stared at their sleeping forms. Their faces were round and their skin as soft as could be, both had a lock of dark brown hair on their heads. I gently placed a soft kiss to both their heads. It felt so good to hold my children in my arms as Ezio sat next to me, his arm around me protectively. It wasnt to hard to notice that his body had been like a live wire.

"I wanted to wait for you to give them names Bella, our daughter is the oldest" Ezio said softly "I am more then happy with the names you pick out tesoro"

"How about Elena Marie Auditore and Alessio Gio Auditore da Firenze?" I asked as I looked up at him. Ezio smiled as tears lined his eyes and I knew he loved the names.

"È perfetto bella" He said as he rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes with his beautiful golden brown ones "è perfetto"

"Nyx.... I just wanted to apologize" I heard the British voice say, my back straightening as my blood ran cold. Haythem. I looked up at him with a murderous gleam causing him to stay where he was at "for what I did to you and your sister, I never wanted that to happen but when you brought up Ziio... I snapped. I know I can never rake back the pain I caused you but know that form this moment forward I will make it up to you. To both of you. You're family now and I will not make the mistake of letting my family down again"

"Like hell you're family" Ezio growled dangerously low as he cast Haytham a dangerous glance "(1)non sarai mai una famiglia, non dopo quello che le hai fatto. Non ti voglio vicino a lei a meno che non ci sia io soprattutto intorno ai miei figli. Non mi fido di voi." As Ezio went to continue as a pale thin black haired girl with hazel eyes went to cut him off. Just slightly I could see the tan coming back as her long hair had been pulled into a French braid that had been tossed over her shoulder. She was very pretty. I noticed the presence I had noticed earlier had not only lingered around her but around Haytham as well, they were the same and the feeling I had felt had been known to be associated with wolves, that was when it hit me: They were lycans. Now I understood what Anubis had meant though I thought they died down long ago. I raised my hand which oddly enough instantly stopped their soon to be bickering.

"I used to forgive easily, thinking that somehow it would make me a better person but I found out the hard way people take advantage of you for it. What you did Haytham was cruel, for two weeks nothing but non stop torture in the cruelest of ways. You had a choice. You chose to torture and if it were just me I would have dismissed it, I can handle the pain, but I begged you not to lay a hand on my sister. If you want my forgiveness you will earn it until I say you are ready, Ezio is right to am extent I do not want me or my kids left alone with you until I feel comfortable but like you said you are family now, and whether or not Ezio agrees with that, I know why you and the girl are here" I said. I knew Ezio was upset but he had good reason to be. Haytham and the girls smiled softly at me as Haytham bowed his head a bit. I could tell he was pleased with the decision.

"Thank you, you have my word that I will protect you" Haytham said. I nodded but the look on my face didnt change.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, The Phoenix, I am Morrigan La Fay Cormac. I have been waiting a very long time for you" The girl answered, a very subtle Irish accent mixed in with a very dominant American. Looking at her I could see a very feminine version of Shay. Was she a descendent of him like Desmond was to Ezio? God that gave me a headache to even think about. "Haytham and I are here to protect you, Ezio, and your children until our dying days. Anubis has made that very clear"

"No need to use my full name, you can just call me Nyx"

"Wait.. Your actual name is Phoenix?" A heavy American voice asked. Arno snickered.

"Don't worry Cal, we all couldn't figure it out at first" Arno joked causing the man to scoff.

"Ignore him, he's an Idiot. That's Calham Lynch and his ancestors Aguilar de Nehra from Spain and Arno. The Spartan is a family friend, his name is Stelios" Morrigan stated. I nodded as I looked at the three of them, Aguilar and Cal sharing the same small yet broad shouldered figure but they were slightly on the smaller side compared to the large Spartan man that stood next to him. Well wasnt this not confusing.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this moment we need to figure out our next move" Aguilar said "we can get you guys to a safe house-"

"No" I said as I looked down at the sleeping children in my arms "my job is to destroy the apples and weapons of eden, dont think I cant feel its power coming from inside the house. None of this will stop until they are all gone."

"After what happened last night I don't think you should be doing any of that anytime soon" Arno pointed it out. Everyone else seemed to agree "besides Michael is dead now"

"Even if Michael is dead we can't return, his followers are everywhere and Ezio and I are still traitors. No member of the brotherhood is going to accept us until Rhi and Fiadh bring the elders evidence of Michaels betrayal. Anubis and Minerva gave me a job to do and I'm seeing it through until the end" I pointed out. Rhi had told me of his death but that only made it even worse. No one was leading the brotherhood in America and that raised a lot of red flags for the elders and since they had already knew of my supposed betrayal they were surely going to do their own investigation.

"Bella, I know you were given a mission but I thought I lost you and out kids last night. You were put into an early labor and you kept loosing consciousness. I cant see you go through that again" Ezio pleaded. I looked at him

"The only reason why it forced me into this was because the balance was already disturbed which created an even crazier reaction. This time we need to grab the apple and take it with us to find the last few so that I can destroy them all at once" I explained.

"It'll be dangerous travelling with all of them together but its doable" Morrigan said as she looked at me and nodded "I trust you"

"Thank you" I said as Elena and Alessio started to get fussy. I knew what time it was for them. Without a care in the world I quickly pulled off my top and got them settled just enough so I could breastfeed. It felt slightly weird at first but I quickly grew used to it as they stopped fussing and ate. Most of them men in here looked embarrassed as they looked away, Ezio making sure nobody was trying to peak. Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"Immature, all of you, its just breastfeeding. Women have done it for years. Haytham, Arno you go get Ezio's car and belongings from their hotel. The rest of you stay here and watch over Nyx. I will go to walmart to pick up baby supplies, we leave tonight" Morrigan said.

"I will ask Anubis where we head next as well as place my children in his care" I said as everyone seemed to dissipate. Ezio sat next to me and held me as my children ate.

Translations:  
1)you will never be family, not after what you did to her. I dont want you anywhere near her unless I am around especially around my children. I do not trust you.


	37. and off we go

It wasn't to long after that Arno and Haytham had pulled with our stolen truck, the belongings we had with us piled on the back seat of the floor. Haytham had kept his distance from me but stayed relatively close so that I was ok. It was weird having the person who tortured me watch over me but I was thankful for all the help we were receiving. Elena and Alessio had slept most of the day as most babies should and I was absolutely in love with them and I didn't want to put them down but of course when I had to change I had handed them to Arno and Ezio. It was so heart warming to see Ezio hold his children so close as he stared at them lovingly, speaking to them softly in Italian, as he gently rocked them. I never knew Ezio was so great with children and surprisingly so was Arno.

By the time I had gotten out of the shower and changed into a pair of ripped shorts and a black crop top, tying a black bandana around my head so that I could veil, and walked out to see Morrigan had arrived with bags full of baby formula (though I was going to mostly breastfeed), bottles, breast pumps, diapers, wipes, blankets, two baby car seats, a diaper bag, and a few toys and rattles as well as two teddy bears. I smiled and thanked her for going out to get the baby stuff before I helped pack it into the car and set up the car seats but then I was right back to holding Alessio again as I took him from Arno. They looked so peaceful, untouched by the worlds cruelty. I would keep them safe no matter what. At one point in time I took both of them for a walk through the woods behind the cabin. It was nice and sunny out as the light sparkled through the crazy array of trees and swamp near by. If Ezio and Arno hadn't been out discretely taking care of getting the birth certificates for Elena and Alessio I would have suggested we all go out for one. There was just something so beautiful and intriguing about southern woods. It had that homey feel to it. After sitting outside for about a couple hours I took them back inside and fed them again seeing they had gotten very fussy before they were put down for another nap as they laid down on the bed in the guest room I had been put into for the time being. Aquilar had stayed in the living room while Steilos, Cal, Haytham, and Morrigan all went out to make sure we would have food and the necessary supplies for our journey. We were to make as little stops as possible to lessen the chance of getting caught by templars. I only prayed that by the time we finished with the apples Ezio and I could return to the brotherhood, Morrigan explaining that power would ultimately fall back to the old grand masters in their respective lands which would mean Ezio would once again become the leader of the Italian Brotherhood. Aquilar would ride with Ezio and I in the truck as Arno and Morrigan would take her bike, Cal, Haytham, and Steilos riding in a black Chevy pick up truck they had borrowed from a friend.

As Elena and Alessio's napped I said a prayed of protection to Anubis to watch over my children for the rest of their lives. Aquilar stood in the doorway, leaning on it curiously, as he watched me prepare for my ritual. I made the room as dark as possible and slipped on the new robe I had gotten. Grabbing a gold and black candle I light them before lighting a thing of frankincense as I let the it waft through the room. I was glad that frankincense was also a good purifier seeing as I left the sage in the truck. I wasn't taking any chances with my children in the room.

"I clear the room of any negative and evil unwanted energy or spirits, you are not welcomed here, you shall leave. If you seek harm, go, if you seek no harm and only talk you can stay. The negative is not welcome here" I said, I decided to cast a circle as a precaution after the last incident. Ibfelt a bit safer doing so. Once I felt the space was cleared I set the incense down and began to cast a circle, pointing East "Guardians of the East, element of Air, I call upon thee to be present during this ritual, please join me now and bless this circle" I turned and faced the south "Guardians of the South, element of Fire, I call upon thee to be present during this ritual, please join me now and bless this circle" then to the West "Guardians of the West, element or Water, I call upon thee to be present during this ritual, please join me now and bless this circle" then to the north "Guardian of the North, element of Earth, I call upon thee to be present during this ritual, please join me now and bless this circle. Gods and Goddesses, Guardian angels, and spirit guides please be present with me during this ritual, bless this circle and keep me protected, no unwanted entities are welcome here only pure divine beings are invited into this space the circle is cast so mote it be. Hail to Thee,Anubis,Anpu,Neb-ta-djeser Come to me Oh high one, Oh mighty one,  
Oh master of secrets for those in the Underworld, Oh Pharaoh of those in Amenti, Oh Chief Physician,  
Oh good son of Osiris, He whose face is strong among the Gods, You should appear befor the hand of Osiris.  
You should serve the souls of Abydos. In order that they all live through you,these souls,the ones of the sacred underworld. Come to the earth  
Reveal yourself to me here today"

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" Anubis asked as the candles flickered a little bit, the atmosphere getting cooler. Aguilar noticed and jumped back slightly which made Anubis chuckle a bit.

"I feel fine, a little tired but fine" I answered as I looked up at him. He smiled softly as he bent down in front of me and cupped my cheek.

"I never intended for that to happen and as soon as I sensed you were in danger I rushed over but at that point it was to late. I will not make that mistake again"

"Thank you, it means so much to me knowing that I have you watching over me and my family"

"No need" he said as he kissed me softly before walking over to my babies. I grabbed my map and my pendulum as I spread the map out "The rest are in Phoenix, Arizona, Los Vegas Nevada, Salem Massachusetts and New York New York"

Grabbing my map, luckily it was one of the big maps that showed some of the major historical buildings. I also grabbed my pendulum as well as four small tea candles that I placed in order from North all the way around to west. I light them before I hung the pendulum over the map for Arizona and swung it from clockwise as I began to visualize the orb in my mind. I could see the bright gold and all the indents from the lines carves into it. I could feel its heaviness and the power it radiated like a tidal wave- calm yet strong. I could feel the pendulum swinging until it finally slowed. Opening my eyes I saw that it was just on the outskirts of Phoenix in what looked like a little antique store right next to a church oddly enough. I moved onto Nevada and repeated the process over though this one was a bit trickey seeing it was apparently in Zak Bagans Haunted Museum. Oh joy, but at least it wasn't in a unsecure area- I knew Zak had kept things secure in his museum especially since the things. Ever so slowly I had gone from state to state, finding each area they were kept: New York? In central park, Salem? The old witch house, Plymouth? In a run down church that had been condemned since the 1600's. Why were they stored in old churches? These looked as if they had been moved from their original resting place. I stood up, pointing my finger at the ground, and began to thank the elements as I heard some of the group come back "Guardians of the North, I thank you for being present in this ritual hail thee and fare well. Guardians of the east, I thank you for being present on this ritual, hail thee and fare well. Guardians of the South I thank you for being present in this ritual, hail thee and fare well. Guardians of the West I thank you for being present in this ritual, hail thee and fare well."

The circle closed and I blew out the candles as I turned to see Anubis still there. I bowed my head as I gave him a hug- they being as good as Ezio's- enjoying the warmth.

"You will here form me soon, dont worry, and your children are safe. I have placed them under my personal care" Anubis said. I nodded and broke the hug as he smiled before disappearing as I blew the rest of the candles out and took the robe off before. I laid between my babies and fell asleep.  
..............................................................

I woke up to the sound of people greeting others, who else was here? My instincts kicked in as I shot up, walking over to the doorway so I wasn't leaving Elena and Alessio alone on the bed. Looking into the room I saw a few new people I hadn't seen before as well as Alexios. Who else was showing up? Not that I wasn't surprised or glad but so many people had been appearing before my eyes. Cal and the girl seemed to greet each other welcoming until I heard the one thing that made this conversation interesting.

"Oh, Morrigan got laid by Arno the other night" Cal said laughing. The girl gasped as she looked at Morrigan as Alexios crossed his arms over his chest, while Arno seemed to be glaring daggers at Arno.

"Did he now?" Alexios asked, with a edge to his voice. Arno looked as if he were going to faint. Morrigan growled as she looked at Alexios.

"(1)λιτό αν αγγίξεις αυτό που είναι δικό μου θα πληρώσεις με τη ζωή σου" Morrigan growled defensively. Alexios backed off but didn't stop the look didn't stop. I smirked as Morrigan noticed me

"(2)Έτσι Morrigan Πώς ήταν η μπαγκέτα;" I asked as everyone now seemed to notice me. Alexios nodded and smiled pleasantly, surprisingly I had missed him more then I thought. She looked back at me with a knowing smirk, oh this girl was going to be so much fun. Arno flushed brightly although seemingly unaware of what was said.

"(3)Ήταν υπέροχο, πώς ήταν το ιταλικό λουκάνικο;" She asked. I blushed, looking away slightly embarrassed. I could hear Haytham sigh as he pinched his nose, he must have known what we were saying.

"Stop it, would you?" He asked pleadingly. Alexios and Stelios laughed full heartedly as the others soon joined in before the girl cut in and said something.

"Food and Sex in an argument, who knew?" She asked as she noticed a thing of food on the table before running to it. Whatever it was it smelt delicious and it made my stomach grumble "Oh Gumbo!" I chuckled as I went back into the room to check on the babies who were now starting to fuss and whine. I walked over and carefully picked them up, seeing as it was now dinner time for them. As they were eating Ezio walked in with a bowl of food for us. I smiled at him softly as he sat next to me, setting the bowl on the small nightstand, as he rubbed my back. I knew he wanted to help out more but there was only so much he could do the rest was on me. I leaned into his arm as they suckled. Ezio kissed my forehead as he watched them eat, I never knew children had such big appetites but it was quite funny. After they finished -and Ezio basically force fed me- he took Alessio as I held Elena close to me as we joined the others in the living room. Despite Alexios's shock everyone had seemed pretty taken by the two sleeping babies, all wanting to get a glimpse and be held but they backed off seeing I wasn't letting go anytime soon. I only knew Arno and Alexios, I wasn't quite ready to give them up just yet.

"-They hold thousands of years of history on both orders to their very origins back in Greece" Morrigan said, pulling me out of my daze out of my own thoughts "All the way to the origin of the point of the Father of Understanding and the Mother of free will"

"Alexios and Kassandra" Haytham added solemnly. I looked up.

"So the Assassins and Templars started in Sparta?" I asked. Alexios nodded as he looked at me.

"Both Orders did, though why the Templars continued the path of enslaving man still eludes me to this day. My daughter, Much like you Nyx, was a Phoenix and was the one who wrote the proposed. You and your sister are the Phoenix and the lady, while Morrigan is the Daughter of Understanding and change."

"Which brings us to another point, there could be more Lycans out there" Arno cut in That was a good question. Morrigans attitude seemed to shift into a sadder one, as if she were disappointed.

"And I was to turn them all" She said softly.

"You were on wolfsbane, they waned to see if it would kill you, but it didn't mean they can try every kind of myth out there until they find what can kill you two and what can't" The girl, whos name was Christina, said as she pointed at Haytham and Morrigan. This conversation had turned interesting. 

"Or the other members of the pack" Morrigan added defensively.

"the Templars killed the Lycans and they revived them to hunt assassins. A damn shame when their alpha takes orders from the father of Lycans" Christina chimed in.

"Anubis" I said, nodding my head slightly.

"Anubis also wants Haytham and I to make sure the figureheads take their rightful place as leaders of their respected brotherhoods" Morrigan stated "Said his friend Minerva asked him to see it done"

"Goes without saying there is something darker at play here. When Nyx destroyed the apple again I felt a dark and sinister" Haytham pointed out.

"As did I. It put my wolf on the attack as it targeted your children" Morrigan added as she nodded at me. I froze, I felt the dark presence when I found the second apple though it had felt like Juno. The room got silent before Christina broke the silence that loomed over us.

"Now that we have eaten we have to move because the apple finders that the templars made will have that power peak pinned to the area" She said. It wasn't long until we had all started moving, while Ezio packed the the diaper bag I had changed the babies and gave them their pacifiers. I dressed Alessio in a cute little blue onesie and a blue and white stripped beanie and Elena in a cute pink onesie and beanie with little white flowers. Gosh they were so cute. Very carefully I put them in the car seat before I carried them out, settling in the middle of the back seat as Ezio and Aguilar climbed in the front. Not a second later, we all headed off to Las Vegas, with us leading the way. This was going to be a long ride.

Translations:  
1) Spartan if you touch what is mine you will pay with your life  
2)so morrigan, how was the baguette?  
3)it was wonderful, how was the Italian sausage


	38. Pit stop

By the time we reached Amarillo, Texas, we were already halfway to Vegas and my butt was already sore. Aquilar and Ezio switching every so often so the other could get sleep. I stayed up all night, answering every call Elena or Alessios made. I remembered at one point I pulled down my shirt and began to pump some milk so that they were already in the bottle. When we stopped as gas stations i had changrd them and even used the bathroom myself so I wouldn't bust. Arno had the brilliant idea of having walkie talkies im each car just im case we got separated and if we wanted to stop- or had to seeing we had a few baby emergencies. The lack of sleep hadn't bothered me much but I could see Ezio glance at me worriedly through the mirror.

Currently we were pulled over at a small gas station on the side of the interstate, the only other people here was the owner and the people in a sliver traverse. The gas station was slightly run down, like the ones in the scary movies with that one creepy gas station that ends up being a forewarning of what to come. I had given Alessio to Ezio so he could change him while I took Elena to the girls restroom as Aquilar, Cal, and Morrigan get gas. Haytham and Steilos got out to stretch their legs while Arno went to get a few drinks and snacks. The bathroom was fairly large but as usual the stalls were semi dirty and falling open, weird puddles of water lingering on the floor. I held Elena close to me as I walked over to the baby changing station, pulling it down as I took one of the sanitizing wipes and clean the station. I didnt trust it to be clean and seeing they were premature I didnt want to take any chances. So far they had been ok but I kept an eye over them just in case. I laid Elena down on the the blanket and changed her diaper, throwing rhe old one away. She whined a bit but continued to sleep. Out of the two Elena was more active then her brother, always moving and fussing, while Alessio slept peacefully though he was a kicker. The amount of times hes nailed Ezio was unbelievable and I couldn't help but laugh. Once I was finished I shook off her blanket and held her close as I walked back out into the store, passing some of the wire racks filled with snack foods as the lights in the coolers for drinks flickered on and off.

Arno was at the register with what looked like a bag full of chips and quite a few drinks. I was thankful I saw water on that list. As I waked out to the car I noticed a familiar couple standing by the car, bickering playfully as they looked over a map. Something about them looked familiar and I couldn't tell what. The woman was shorter then the man, reaching up to the top of his shoulder, as her blond hair lined with gray pulled into a loose pony tail. She wore loose dark purple tank top and yoga pants that hung off her thin slightly tan body. The man was tall and slightly lean but he had a slight beer gut coming through. Gray streaked his silky brown hair as he gelled it back. Like the woman he had a slight tan as a goatee grew on his face as he attempted to pull of a muscle tank and broad shorts. I froze as I realized who they were before I tried to keep my head down and walk towards the truck. Please let me get to the truck unnoticed I thought repeatedly. I got halfway to the truck when I was stopped.

"Excuse me miss but I need your help" My mom said as I heard her run up behind me. Fuck. I turned around as I forced a smile on my face as I met her piercing blue eyes. Those vile eyes. I could tell she was scrutinizing me as she looked me up and down, wrinkling her nose, before she looked at Elena. I felt a surge of protectiveness rush through me as I brought her close to me. The look of awe in her eyes shone brightly. "Awww, she's adorable, how old is she?"

"Four days old Signora" I answered, putting on the best Italian accent I could muster. My heart raced in my chest, the last time I had seen her she was screaming bloody murder in Rhi and I's faces, throwing our things out of the house as she called us every name in the book.

"She's absolutely stunning, she must take after you, they grow up so fast. Take as much time as you can to spend with em and don't forget to raise them in God's love" She said. I forced another smile and nodded. I would never force a religion on my babies. 

"Of course. Do you have kids?" I asked. I watched curiously as she didnt blink, keeping a straight face.

"I don't. Say, you look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked. I shook my head. Of course she said no, she didn't even acknowledged Rhi and I. How? How could she do that, our own mother who gave birth to use didn't even think about where we were, how we were doing. How could a mother do that?

"No. What did you need?" I asked trying to change the subject. She eyed me curiously but didn't say anything of it.

"My husband and I are a bit lost, we're supposed to be going to Las Vegas for a week but it seems we can't find the interstate" mom said, brushing off her own look. Of course she was going where I was headed. Perfect.

"I am not from here, I'm just visiting with my husband and a few friends "I answered, "We're headed to Phoenix"

"I hear Arizona is beautiful" Mom continued. I forgot how much she loved to shatter aimlessly with people she's never meet. Just then Dad walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck playfully as she laughed. I nearly gagged as I watched that. The amount of hate that flooded through me was unbearable and I just wanted to get away from them- far from them but they were making it impossible. "Sorry about that, I'm Stacy and this is my Husband Mark, he's a flirt but he means no harm"

"Only a flirt for you dear~" Dad purred before looking at me and winking"You can't blame her, she loves Italy she's a hopeless romantic." I had nearly forgotten moms 'fascination' with Italian men and I hoped she didn't see Ezio. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, the door to the gas station flew open, causing all of us to look up to see Ezio walking out with Alessio in his hands as Arno came out from behind him with large bags in his hands. Arno looked to be slightly amused as Ezio came towards me, his slightly damp tank top in his hands, seeing he had taken it off, as a playfully amused look crossed his features. I could already tell mom was eyeing him like man candy as I felt myself get defensive. How dare she?!

"Nyx, you would not believe the amount of pee this little man has, he got it all over my shirt, (1)nostro figlio ha un ottimo obiettivo" Ezio said as he approached me and kissed my temple. Immediately my moms eyes stopped roaming Ezio's body as she turned to look at me, fire in her eyes, as dad seemed to give me that look: the look that always sent Rhi and I to our rooms when we were in trouble because we were afraid of his wrath. It didn't take long for them to finally see that it was me. Mom seemed to go red in the face as she stared me down. Like a flash of lightening mom reached out and smacked me hard across the face, a loud smack slightly echoing under the overhead of the gas pumps, as everything suddenly went quiet. My cheek throbbed in pain and no doubt I would have a read mark on my face.

"You liar!" Mom snarled "I told you we never wanted to see you again, you whore, not after you sold your soul to the devil. You're evil and you always have been, I should have aborted you and your sister when I had the chance. Yet here you are, pretending to be someone your not, committing more sins and look where that got you, pregnant at 18 and the father is nowhere to be seen and what? All because you wanted to have premarital sex. You don't deserve your daughter and you certainly don't deserve to be a mother that child is better off without you." The words hit like venom, sinking into my skin as I forced back tears. Within an instant Haytham and Arno had hidden blades pressed to their throat as Morrigan had come up to my side, growling lowly. 

"Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think that you can talk to my fiancee like that" Ezio demanded angrily as he got into my parents faces, Alessio and Elena getting startled from the burst of anger and began crying. I just stood by idly as Morrigan got in front of me. I felt completely useless and all I could do was try and calm Elena down. Aquilar took Alessio from Ezio and did the same thing, only he rocked his way to the car seat in the truck. "(2) Nyx non è una puttana e non hai il diritto di chiamarla una cosa così vile. Mi dispiace per i tuoi figli, per avere una madre come te. Nyx merita i nostri figli tanto quanto la meritano e non voglio che tu la manchi di rispetto come hai adesso"

"You will not let one more hand on Nyx or her children. If you even think about saying anything like that again I will make sure Haytham and Arno cut out your tongues"

"Shes my daughter, wr can say what we want" father hissed. Morrigan snorted as Haytham pressed his blade closer to his neck, making my dad squirm slightly. Ezio got into my parents face, back straight as a very angry and protective energy vibrated off him. I could tell he scared my parents seeing as they shrunk back as he got closer, them wanting to get away as far as possible.

"You will not treat my beloved like that" Ezio growled dangerously low as I watched my mom and dad shake with fear "I made a vow that I would never stain my blade with the blood of an innocent but after hearing what you did to Nyx and Rhi well.... I just may make an exception."

"Leave em to us, let us tear them apart like Michael. Ive been dying to go hunting again, haven't you Haytham?" Morrigan asked sarcastically. I could hear Haythams smirk.

"Oh I have" He replied cooly "and I'm only slightly beginning to miss it"

"Now, apologize to her" Ezio warned. Mom looked up with him with fire in her eyes before she spat at him. I tried my best to calm Elena down but nothing seemed to work due to the arguing.. I couldn't find my voice anf my parents had been the only reason why I couldn't do it standing up for myself- like Rhi had done.

"Never, I will not apologize to that Devil Lover" mom sneered again. This time it was Arnos turn to press the blade closer to her neck.

"Apologize now and you'll be set free and if you don't I may just had to end it right here, right now" Arno added. My parents refused to say anything.

"Say something!" Ezio demanded but still they refused to say anything. "Fine, be that wat Asinos. I will make you pay for all the things you have done or said about herm do you understand me?"

They both nodded as Arno and Haytham let go of them, the blades sliding back to their wrists. I had been paying attention where there where when all the subtle. I didnt say anything but stand their in shock as Arno and Haytham removed their blades, him leaving quite early as he went to claw their car. I cried silently as we headed to the truck, helping me with Elena to get to safety, as he comforted me as best he could.  
"You were never a lynx" mom hissed as she watched me disappear. I stuck my head out just slightly as I gave her a hateful glare.  
"You're right, I'm a fucking Auditore, now go fuck off you bitch" I snapped before I shut the door. Once in the back seat Ezio climbed in the drivers side leaving mom and dad scared shitless at the gas station while the others followed.

"You are not a bad mother Nyx you're am amazing one" Ezio reassured as Aquilar hummed in agreement "you're parents are dicks I can see why you hate them. Just remember I love you and I always will just as much as our children"

I didn't hear the rest because I quickly passed out as guilt overtook me. Thank Ra the babies had gone back to sleep.

Translations:   
1)Our has a very good aim  
2)Nyx is not a whore and you dont have any right to call her such a vile thing. I feel sorry fot your children, to have a mother like you. Nyx deserves our children as much as they deserve her and I will not have you disrespecting her they way you have now

Hey sorry if ita short ive been literally fighting of sleep. I will re edit this later and reupload so forgive me for the time being. Love yaaa


	39. Joys and long talks at the palace

By the time we got to Vegas I had already cried my eyes out silently so that I wouldn't let Aquilar or Ezio know though I had slight suspicion he already knew seeing as he kept his hand on my knee the whole time. The drive seemed a lot faster then I thought was possible but here we were: Vegas, people drunk and walking along the streets as they hopped from Casino to Casino, laughter and shouts of joy filling the air as bright lights flashed everywhere. I couldn't lie, Vegas was beautiful, more then I could have ever imagined, but I wasn't a drinker or gambler and I didn't know how well I could stand the constant party- and seeing Samhain was around the corner Halloween decorations had already been put up. The only reason I had wanted to go to Vegas was to see the haunted museum and you better assume I was going to walk the whole thing, apple or not.

You were never a Lynx, I heard my mom's voice ring in my head, the venom evident. She wanted to make it very clear to me to me that I had never belonged in that family, she wanted me to feel the hurt and the same, to make me feel like I would never belong anywhere. It was working. You don't deserve your daughter and you certainly don't deserve to be a mother that child is better off without you. I knew those words were irrational, something spouted by the words of a woman who knew no love, and yet they still hurt the same. My heart ached. I had always fallen victim to words, it was something I had always fallen victim through though in recent times I felt as if I had gotten better at ignoring them. I guess it hits different when it's family or at least living with someone you spent the most of your life with. I knew I wasn't the best person but I made a vow to make sure I did the best I could for my children.

Eventually we made it to the hotel, Ceaser's palace, and my eyes dropped in awe. This place was huge, the walls gleaming white and light up with multi colored lights as the columns towered above us. Aguilar parked the car as I began to unload the babies, Ezio coming into save me as he took Elena from me as well as the large duffle bag. Morrigan had started talking with a man who looked like he ran the place. I had a hard time focusing on the conversation as we walked into the hotel and into the elevator. I wanted to pay attention but I couldn't and along the lines I heard Ezio saying it looked like home to him. As we rode up the elevator we got out, me taking Elena as I found the room with the cribs in as everyone seemed to gravitate towards the main room. I grabbed the babies and settled into the rocking chair as I began to feed them and put them to sleep, singing a gentle German lullaby I had learned from my mentor. God I missed her so much, I never knew where Margaret had gone but I knew she was out there somewhere, living her best life. I wished I could have visited her, just find her address and head straight there, this woman had taught me everything I knew. If I hadn't have took the chance to learn from her I wouldn't be here: I would have Elena and Alessio, I wouldn't have met Ezio in Boston and I would have never been on this journey. Ra, it was hard, this road I was walking on was very hard but I knew that in the end it would be worth it. Rhi wasn't on this path with me, she was on her own, so I was left to walk this lonely road to save the world. Destroying the apples was a hard feat- It took much of my energy- and seeing that each one that was destroyed the resistance built up in the others as if it were a self defense mechanism. Nobody else was tasked with saving the world, nobody else had to carry the burden of not only changing the world but very foundations of Assassins. I was just an almost 19 year old girl who happened to have two children and a Fiancee, living on the run. I didn't think that I had to do all this and at times it felt as if it were to much to handle. Mom's words echoed in my head again as I rocked them gently. Eventually they fell asleep and I gently put them in the crib, leaving them swaddled up in their blankets, as I walked into the living room to see Morrigan standing next to a wine rack as Ezio held a huge bottle of wine in his hands.

"Auditore Villa?" Haytham asked curiously

"Ezio's vineyard actually, it's what he did for the remainder of his life after his years as an assassin" Morrigan answered as she nodded off, sitting on the large black leather sofa. She looked confident, comfortable even and so much more at home. Ezio stared at the bottle as if he were remembering something. The look of Nostalgia was unmistakable. Was it wrong of me to feel slightly upset about Ezio's past? about his children and wife? In a way I was kind of Jealous, Ezio had lived two lives- two- and that was so many years of living that he went through, all the wonders he's seen all the pain hes gone through, how many wonders he's seen. He was so lucky to be given a second. I felt conflicted about it.

"The year I died.." Ezio said softly. Morrigan nodded at him softly as she patted his shoulder. She tried his best to comfort him.

"Wine is actually safe for women who are breastfeeding, though for Nyx a small glass will do" Morrigan said with a slight nod. I decided to make myself known by walking further into the living room, sitting down next to Ezio as he sat down as well, Cal going to the bathroom as the rest of us joined us on the couch.

"Elena and Alessio are in bed sleeping" I said as I looked at Ezio, who still seemed to be staring at the bottle longingly "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Just a reminder of my past" Ezio answered solemnly as he showed me the bottle. I read the little white label, seeing his family name on the bottle. It was really nice.

"That looks expensive" I said as I looked at Morrigan who nodded.

"It is, my father has the last 23 bottles of this year. They are 493 years old" Morrigan answered as Haytham let out a low whistle as he seemed to settle into the couch. I found it kind of odd but slightly amusing he kept his older clothes in comparison to modern day but as I looked at Morrigan, her and silently agreed that we would get him in modern clothes at east once.

"And well aged" Haytham pointed out. Ezio looked at Morrigan with a sad gleam in his eye. 

"My old vineyard is still around?" Ezio asked curiously. He mentioned his vineyard before when he told me everything but he didn't linger to much on that though the way he described it.. I could tell he loved it. 

"Yes, it is, the Medici family owns and runs it now for the Auditore family. My father... well I hold stalk in the vineyard now" Morrigan answered as a slight smirk played on her lips. Arno chuckled as he shook his head.

"Morrigan Le Fay Cormac, you resourceful little madam you" Arno said playfully as he cast her a flirty glance. Christina chimed in as she settled near Alexios on the edge of the couch before looking at us.

"Everything got signed over to her when she turned 18 and the templars cant even track it" Christina said cheekily as Cal came back, setting himself between the table and couch by Aquilar's feet. I had to admit, Morrigan was cleaver. I leaned back into the couch as Ezio went to open the bottle of wine, the cork opening with a loud pop as it went flying towards Morrigan's face. I bit back a laugh as a few others chuckled.

"Watch it" Morrigan warned, casting Ezio a slight death glare only causing Ezio to smirk like a child who tried charming their way out of a punishment.

"Oops"

"Now you aren't starting this back up again" I warned playfully. Ezio only looked back at me, pitting on the most innocent face he could muster. Oh why did he have to look so innocent, it was hard to yell at him when he gave me that look and he knew it. I was going to have to kick his ass or at least attempt to.

"I'm not" He purred with a slight chuckle "But we do need some glasses." Morrigan got up and walked over to the bar, grabbing at least 13 glasses, before coming back and setting the glasses on the table as she settled back onto her spot in the couch, Arno beside her as he put his arms around her shoulder. Ezio poured the wine in the glasses before handing them out to everyone, handing me a small glass of the burgundy drink. I had never had any alcohol before and having this made me slightly nervous, when dad got drunk- even if it were just a glass of wine- he would turn me and go on a rampage. Nobody was safe. But wine was a huge part of Ezio's culture, apart if who Ezio was and I wanted to support him on that, especially since we were living in America. I placed the glass to my lips and took a sip, the cool liquid running down my throat as I let out a soft moan, this was absolutely amazing and it was so sweet. I could tell Ezio felt proud of that as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, his mood happier, as he drank his own. I laid my head on his shoulder. 

"It's as good as it smells, this has aged really well" Morrigan praised, causing Ezio to feel proud. I knew he he was, I could feel it.

"Indeed it is" Haytham added as he sipped on his glace. Alexios and Stelios walked over to the balcony and poured some of the wine on the ground. I smiled as I looked at them, admiring that they were honoring Dionysus in the old ways. Ezio looked at the two confused when Morrigan cut in.

"Offering to the God of Wine Ezio" 

"Well, that fucker better have good damn taste" Ezio joked as Alexios and Stelios came back. I leaned over and whispered in his here.

"You better apologize to him later because if he decided to punish that cute little ass of yours I'm not helping you." Ezio looked at me, his eyes slightly wide, as I laughed. Oh boy, it was so fun to tease him.

Eventually the night wore on and I had at least two glasses of wine as I felt a bit liberated. Ezi found it very amusing as the rest of them had finished off two bottles. Christina and Alexios were getting quite cozy with each other on the end of the couch as I somehow found myself sitting on top of Ezio. The only gentleman like behavior was from Arno as he had Morrigan curled up into his side. Somehow the group managed to finish off two bottles of wine- the only really drunk one was Cal surprisingly- as the rest seemed only slightly buzzed. Looking around I felt like the mama bear of the group and it felt weird, granted I knew Ezio Haytham and Alexios had children, but I was the only female here who had children and it felt like a whole other prospective. I had to be responsible. It felt like I was taking care of Rhi all over again except only this time their was multiple as Fiadh was thrown in the mix. I kept my ear out, surprised the children hadn't woken up yet, but I knew that if they were anything like their Father they could sleep through anything.

"Margaret" I called as I ran through the small living room and into the green room at back where I knew Margaret would be. She was always in the green room, which happened to be one of my favorite areas in her house "Margaret, where are you?"

"You should know where I am querida" Margaret called, her voice floating through the air like a perfect harmony, her Hispanic accent slipping through making it even more rich. I giggled playfully as I skipped through the green room and found her collecting the drying bay leaves. I knew I was only five years old and not supposed to understand what she was doing but deep within me I knew and my soul called for it. Margaret looked at me from the corner of her eye, a small smile playing on her lips "What have you gotten into now hmm?"

"I didn't do anything" I pouted "I was just trying to look at your cards but Rhi wanted to grab them. I told her not to but she did it anyways, she fell off the chair and cut her lip." Margaret laughed as she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at me, laughing slightly as she shook her head. Her long black hair had been pulled into a loose bun as her amber eyes seemed to shine brightly. She found this very amusing.

"Niña, you and your sister are going to be the death of me" Margaret said as she grabbed my hand and lead me back into the house "(1)Ven, vamos a arreglar a tu hermana"

"WHATEVER NYX TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO IT" Rhi cried out "I'M OK"

"What re we going to do with your sister, huh?" Margaret asked playfully. I shook my head.

"I don't know"

"We'll figure something out. And since you two seem so inclined to start learning Tarot tomorrow after school i'll teach you, si? I've felt your guides insisting that I do so. Just remember, you have a big destiny ahead of you"

I smiled at the memory, god I had missed those days. Everything had seemed so simple then. Now I was in a flurry of things, and I knew that that destiny she was talking about was now. I just wish I had been better prepared. Suddenly I felt a familiar presence outside the hotel, similar to Haytham and Morrigan, there was another? How many where there? This presence was much more determined and more eager to get back. I blinked and within a second Ezio pulled me back and put himself in front of me to shield me from danger. Everyone in the room seemed tense as a huge 6 foot wolf stood in front of us. Morrigan and Haytham got up quickly, putting themselves between the wolf and the others as Morrigan held up her hand to keep the others from moving, snapping them out of their slightly drunk state. I didn't feel threatened at all and instead more protected. Morrigan's eyes glowed an emerald green, the others glowing a gold color. They bowed their head. They seemed to communicate telepathically with each other as Morrigan looked to something the wolf held in her hands before she took it and handed it to me. It was a beautiful golden Ankh, an eagle on the front, as it hung from a string of rounded lava stones. Power radiated from the ankh and I knew that it was important. I handed it to Ezio, seeing that this would protect him, as he tucked it into his pocket as he seemed to pick up on what I was thinking. Not shortyly after the wolf changed into a beautiful native woman, reaching up to Haytham's shoulder, her long black hair pulled into two long braids that rested over her shoulders, dressed in beautiful deer skin clothes. Her features looked familiar. 

"Who is she?" I whispered, surprised to get an answer.

"This is Conner's mother Ziio, the woman Haytham loved so fiercely" Morrigan answered. I looked between the two, seeing the resemblance. I couldn't lie, they made a cute couple and I could see why Haytham had loved her- I could feel the love still there radiate between them. Ziio looked at me with concern.

"A woman who hits her child and disowns them for being different is no mother at all, I am adopting you as mine" Ziio said. My eyes widened as Ezio seemed to pull out of his drunken state just a bit.

"Now just a minute" Ezio slurred slightly as he looked between Ziio and I. Haytham interjected as he walked a bit closer to us but remembered to keep his distance.

"I wouldn't do that Ezio, once she has her mind made up there is no stopping her" He warned "Believe me, I should know"

"Oh is that so?" Ezio asked as he glanced at Haytham. I shook my head, did he not just hear what was said about him being his friends mother?

"That, Ezio, Is Conners mother" Morrigan reminded him. Ezio mouth dropped in surprise as he seemed to finally catch on.

"That is his mother?"

"And it looks like im gonna be adopted. Well this is going to be awkward" I sighed. Ziio looked at me confused, tilting her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because Ziio, her twin, is with our hard headed son" Haytham pointed out. Ziio cast him a glare, her face serious, which caused me to stifle a giggle.

"If he's hard headed then he gets it from you" Ziio shot back. She smiled a little as everyone laughed, Haytham looking completely outraged.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked. 

"Lets get her inside and into some clothes, before the cops are called. I'll call Ryan and let him know the Ankh is in our possession now" Morrigan said as she lead Ziio further into the room. I heard Alessio and Elena cry out so I got up and slipped away quietly as the rest of them talked. I liked Ziio, she seemed like a wonderful person and the way Haytham acted around her... made me see a whole new side of him. His body language showed that he loved her, maybe I was to harsh? Ezio followed me closely after, saying he'd draw a bath and disappeared into the bathroom. I picked up my children and held them for a bit before I had an idea. walking out Ziio and Haytham were still in the living room, some of our group parting to sleep. Morrigan said her good nights and told the girls here she had planned a relaxing day for us all before following Arno off to their room. I walked towards Haytham and Ziio but Haytham took a step back. Ziio looked at him oddly but I stopped him.

"It's ok Haytham, you can stay closer" I said. Haytham looked at me shocked but didn't turn down the opportunity "Ezio and I are going to take a bath, would you mind watching them for a bit? Everyone else here is going to sleep and out of all of you I trust you Ziio, especially since you're a mother. Haytham, the only reason I am allowing you near my children is because Ziio is here. Don't screw this up"

"Of course" Ziio said as I handed her Elena, her looking between Haytham and I "But what happened"

"I'll leave that for Haytham to explain" I said. I handed Haytham Alessio as I looked at him warily, Haytham carefully holding my son with all the care in the world. Haytham was still in shock but he smiled at me with wide eyes.

"Thank you Nyx" Haytham said happily "I promised you I would earn your trust back. Plus Ziio would skin me alive if anything happened." I smiled and nodded as I walked back to the room feeling much better about myself. I closed the door slightly as I walked into the bathroom, seeing the tub filled with bubbles and rose petals, candles lighting the room, illuminating off the granite walls, as Ezio came over to me and pulled me close to the tub. I giggled as he smirked, pulling me into his chest.

"You take a bath, you have definately earned it after the last few days hmm" Ezio said sweetly. I smiled.

"You coming to join me?"

"Why don't I take care of the babies hmm, you enjoy this" Ezio suggested.

"I can't necessarily enjoy this without you now, can I? Besides Ziio and Haytham are watching over them for now" I answered. Something in his eyes flashed but I placed my hand on his chest which seemed to calm him briefly as I cut him off "I know what you're going to say but Ziio is with him and I trust her"

"You can't trust him bella, not after what he did to hurt you"

"I know what he did but I also told him that he needed to earn my trust back, this is a start, trust me Ezio. If I didn't feel that it was safe for them I wouldn't have done it. Just relax and join me hmm" I purred as I kissed him softly. Ezio seemed to loosen up as he kissed back. I smiled into the kiss as I felt him give in. Ezio helped me undress as he seemed to guide me into the tub. I broke the kiss and sank down, smiling up at him as he looked down at me before quickly stripping and joining me. The hot water felt great as he sat behind me and pulled me into his chest as he held me close, before grabbing a handful of bubbles and sticking it on my face. I laughed loudly as I tried getting him back.

Translations:  
!1)Come, let's go fix up your sister


	40. Of sorrows and happiness

Rhi and I heard a loud crash as we watch the ball go through the window filled with plants and leaves. We both looked at each other widened eyed as a loud thud seemed to follow. The hose was slightly run down though it didn't look it, especially since it looked like a Spanish style house. Something about it seemed to pull me to it but I couldn't figure out what.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble now" I said "I told you that you were gonna throw it to hard"

"Did not! Besides if we go now they can't tell it's us" Rhi exclaimed. Why did I have a feeling that wasn't the case? All the sudden the door to the house next to us slammed open suddenly as a beautiful short woman came out , her long black hair flowing around her freely as she wore a loose black floral blouse and a pair of blue jean shorts. She was beautiful but the look of anger on her face had scared both Rhi and I as she spoke rapidly in a language I had never heard before.

"(1)Tienes que estar cagándome para pensar que voy a permitir que unos niños punk me lancen una pelota en la ventana y que se salgan con la suya. Les he dicho a ellos y a sus padres varias veces que se mantengan alejados de mi casa y ¿qué obtengo? Niños malcriados que creen que pueden entrar a mi jardín cuando quieran y dañar mi propiedad. No me importa si es ilegal o no, les patearé el culo para darles una lección, dañaron mi propiedad después de que les dije varias veces que me dejaran en paz. Pero no, sus padres tienen que mimarlos porque no saben cómo criar a sus hijos adecuadamente" She snapped as she looked around the yard, stopping when she saw Rhi and I. She stared at us first and I turned to look to see if there mommy and daddy were behind us but nobody was there which confused me, what was she staring at?"

"This lady is crazyyyy" Rhi whispered to me as we stood frozen in our places.

"Rhi"

"What? I'm not wrong"

"(2)Ustedes, niñas, ¿tiraron esto?" She asked as she recovered from her odd staring. Rhi and I looked back "Oye, te estoy hablando, respóndeme"

"RUNNN" Rhi shouted. Without hesitation both of us took off into our house, slamming the door behind us as we went to go hide in our room, dashing past mommy and daddy. Rhi and I jumped on our bunk beads and hid under the blankets, trying to slow our breathing so they couldn't find us. Rhi's Idea though I had my doubts it works. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and both of our hearts raced. I couldn't hear what was being said but all the sudden mom's voice rang through the house like lightning.

"PHOENIX AND RHIANNON LYNX! YOU BETTER GET YOUR LITTLE BUTTS OUT HERE NOW" Mom shouted. Rhi and I slowly slid out from out of the covers and made our way to the door as we hung our heads. We could feel mommys anger as we approached the door. The lady stood outside our door looking at us curiously as we felt mama's eyes beat down on us. We knew she was pissed "Look at me, both of you, you know to make eye contact when I'm talkin to you."

"Yes mommy" Rhi and I said simultaneously as we looked up at mommy. She had the baseball in her as she stared at us sternly.

"Did you steal your father's baseball and throw it through Miss. Perez's window? You girls better not lie to me otherwise God is gonna punish you and send you to hell, then I can't save you" Mommy said. I could tell the Spanish lady looked at our mom as if she were crazy.

"It was an accident" I started. Mommy sighed as she cut me off.

"I am disappointed in you girls, I raised you better then that. We just moved here and you alreadu broke somebodies window" She chided us as she turned to the woman, Miss Perez, " I am so sorry about your window, unfortunately we just moved and we can't pay to fix your window now but once we get the money we'll fix it, we'll just have to wait on a baby sitter. Girls, you apologize right this instant for what you did"

"We're sorry for breaking your window" I started before Rhi cut in

"It really was an accident" Rhi said sincerely. The woman smiled softly at us.

"It's quite alright Senora" Miss Perez said as she put on a fake smile " Instead of paying for the window, why don't I babysit your children? Free of charge, I need help around my house from time to time, I could use the extra hands"

"Why, that sounds like a wonderful idea, these girls could use a few work ethics. Thank you so much" Mommy said.

I lay cuddled up into Ezio's chest as he held me tight, the bed underneath me soft to the touch. The Twins hadn't woken up yet which was a good thing seeing as they had been up most of the night, Ziio had brought them in just as Ezio and I had finished with our bath safe and sound before she apologized for Haytham's behavior. I stared at Ezio's bare chest as my mind wandered off back to Margaret, the past few days I had, ever since I ran into mom and dad and I had a strong feeling something was going on with her. I hadn't talked to Rhi or Fiadh since we left New Orleans, I didn't know what to say, what could I say 'hey, sorry I haven't been able to talk to you I destroyed one apple which caused me to have a premature birth, now I'm riding with a bunch Lycans on a journey to collect the rest and destroy them all. Oh and by the way Conner's mom is back and she's one as well, remember to give any evidence you have to the Elders as well so we can come back.'

"What's on your mind Bella?" Ezio asked quietly, startling me slightly.

"I'm just thinking about someone" I answered as I traced my fingers over his abs.

"It must be someone very important if you they're the first thing on your mind this early in the morning, it better not be another man" Ezio joked. I playfully punched him in the stomach causing him to let out a pretend groan as he laughed "Ohh that hurt"

"Oh you hush Auditore, the only man on my mind is you" I chuckled and rolled my eyes "Besides it isn't a man, its a woman"

"Keeping secrets from me now?" He asked. I went to punch him again but he caught my hand as he moved, resting on one arm as he propped himself up to look down at me, a mischievous smile on his face "Why do you keep abusing me huh? I thought you loved me"

"You're just a funny man this morning aren't you" I sassed "No i'm not gay, or bi, I only like dick. Besides this woman I'm talking about was important to me and I think something is wrong, that or Nostalgia is really kicking my ass, though this is to much of a coincidence to pass off"

"Why don't you tell me about this woman hmm, she must mean a lot to you" Ezio said as he looked at me, a concerning look along his face. He knew that I didn't know much people and the ones that held a lasting affect... well they were important. They only one was Rhi. I smiled up at him, laughing slightly.

"You would have loved Margaret" I started, remembering her playful personality "She was so full of life, I see a lot of her in you looking back at it now. Rhi and I lived just a few miles from the Everglades, down in South Florida, though originally we were born in Daytona beach. We were four years old when we moved and naturally as any toddler would we ran into the yard of out next door neighbor, haha, it was Rhi's fault really, she uh she threw the baseball way to hard and it hit the greenroom of the house next to us and next thing we knew this you woman from Spain came out, cursing in Spanish up and down like no tomorrow, but when she saw us she stopped for a second and stared. Rhi and I were scared so we ran inside the house and tried to hide but she caught us. She offered to babysit us so mom didnt have to pay for the window. We spent every day with Margaret even when she didn't have to babysit us because we preferred it to our house, she would walk us to and from school everyday, she was there for every holiday, she was basically Rhi and I's mother. She moved from Spain as soon as she turned 18, left her family behind because they disowned her for her beliefs. Ever since we had started babysitting us she taught us everything we knew about paganism and true Magik and she took that very seriously. She made us practice every day and even snuck us out of the house to celebrate the Sabbats. If I hadn't have met her and have her always over my shoulder I wouldnt be here today, I owe her everything she was the closest thing I had to a mother I ever had, and though she loved us both I was her favorite."

"She sounds like an incredible woman bella" Ezio said softly as he smiled "where is she now?"

"I have no idea. A couple of months before we moved to Boston Margaret got into a fight with our parents, they had noticed we'd been sneaking around and doing unchristian like things. That night she left. Rhi and I didn't know she was gone until the next day when we went to her house everything was gone. All that was left was her Book of Shadows that she left to me and when our apartment got robbed the book was missing. I miss her so much and every day she would remind me that I had a great destiny to fulfill. I never got to say goodbye, we never got a reason as to why she left the way she did either"

"I'm sure that she left to protect you...After meeting your parents I can understand why. A bond like that is not easily forgotten and i'm sure wherever she is she is thinking of you" He reassured. I nodded.

"I know. One day soon I'm going to find her, I have to, I can't not go see her after all she had done for me"

"I'll help you bella, I must meet the woman who raised my future wife" Ezio beamed. I smiled as I kissed him, feeling his lips on mine. Suddenly the once quiet room was shattered as the twins started crying. Ezio groaned playfully as he laid back on the bed as I got up, the silk red nightgown I was wearing clung to my body as it fell just under my butt. Ezio whistled as as I walked over to my kids and picked them up as I settled in the rocking chair, pulling down my top as I began to feed them.

"Oh you hush, you slept through their cries all night long"

"I did not" He defended. I rolled my eyes as I continued to rock them. Once they were finished I carefully burped them before and handed them off to Ezio to change as I took a quick shower.

........................................

I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before I took Elena from Ezio and walked out into the living room as a man and Morrigan were talking about Breakfast and ...Tuxes? Odd. Everyone seemed to be semi ready, Alexios, Christina, and Stelios looking as if they had a very fun night. Haytham looked at Ziio in awe. Ziio looked at Ezio and smiled softly, as she dressed in blue jeans and a wolf t-shirt, her hair still the same. 

"Ezio, Doc is here to take you boys to get some clothes, don't give him any trouble. That goes for doublle for Cal and Haytham" Morrigan chimed in as she looked between the lot of them. I laughed quietly to myself as I heard Ezio grumbled to himself.

"Hello Sir" the man Morrigan was talking to said as he bowed his head to Ezio. Ezio nodded to him.

"Morning, and I know Aquilar and Stelios will keep Cal calm it is Haytham I'm worried about" Ezio said. Ziio nodded.

"If he knows what is best for him, he will behave" She said warningly. Morrigan eyed the two Greeks and Christina as she received a wink from her friend as She asked where Haytham was. I looked down at Elena as I zoned out of their conversation. My mind kept wandering back to Margaret, about why she could have left, about where she could possibly be. Her leaving without a word had hurt me more then I could ever imagine- I cried for weeks, I wasn't betrayed but the hurt never left. I looked up to see Ezio have a very disturbed look on his face causing me to laugh which seemed to startle Alessio just a bit. I was glad they had boeen moving around a bit more each day, it had been something I was worried about "Cal, do you have some spare clothes for Haytham, he is going to need them, his original wear needs a good washing before he put them on again"

"Yea, he asked me this morning actually" Cal answered as she nodded.

"Good, while you boys are getting fitted for new suits the girls and I are going to get pampered meaning Alessio will be going with Daddy to get his first suit and Elena will be getting pampered like the rest of us girls" Morrigan said. I went to go say something but Ezio had already cut me off as he looked at me pleadingly.

"Go Tesoro, you deserve to treat yourself today, you have been through so much already. I will take care of Alessio" Ezio reassured. I gave him that look but sighed softly and caved in, if I hadn't have done this Ezio would have made sure he would drag me down there and do it himself. There was no winning. I nodded as I quickly kissed his cheek and headed for the elevator, Morrigan and the girls close behind as I grabbed a small diaper bag for Elena. I blew Ezio a kiss before the doors shut and we went down.

"So where to first?" Christiana asked as I looked at Ziio who seemed to be slightly shocked and captivated by the elevator.

"Spa first, then starbucks, the buffet and then last but not least hair make up clothes and shoes" Morrigan said as she seemed to bounce in her heels.

"Sounds good to me" I said as readjusted her in my arms. I couldnt believe the apple made them look like normal babied though they were four months to early.

"Look at that she smiled" Morrigan said as she turned to face Elena. I looked down and beamed.

"She did?" I asked excitedly. This had to be a good sign. Elena continued to smile, opening her eyes just a little bit, as she moved her arms around the best she could.   
"Yes Elena, you're getting spoiled too" MorriganEveryone seemed to laugh at her antics. I couldn't blame them though, she was to cute and despite the sleepiness she had been so full of energy it was unreal. The gods loved to put challenges in my hands but this one I would accept. Once again my mind drifted back to Margaret, why had I beem thinking about her so much? Sure I was grieving and missed her and seeing my mother brought that up but this had to be more, were my guides telling me I needed closure? This was to much of a coincidence to think anything else. The Elevator dinged and we got off, heading towards the spa as Morrigan dealt with the lady at the from desk. With Elena curled up into my arms, occasionally looking around, we were lead into the locker rooms to get changed, though I felt very self conscious of myself at rhe thought of changing in front of them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the scars and marks lingering along Morrigans body, they looked just like the ones Rhi and I had gotten in Haytham's care. Ziio and I both gasped in shock causing Morrigan to turn around and look at us.

"By Ra, who did this to you?" I asked, hoping deep down it wasn't Haytham. Morrigan shook her head as if she were shaking off a bad memory. I knew the feeling. Surpressing bad memories was what I used to be good at because I didn't want to deal with pain.

"Charles Lee did at Dupree's command. As a way to ensure Haytham tortured Who too" Morrigan answered coldly. I growled lowly. I swore that when I got my hands in Lee I would make him suffer the way he made hundreds of innocents suffer. "My arms were suspended and the iron water from the cell dripped onto them. These may never heal but they are scares to remind me of who betrayed Haytham. I was in that building the night you were rescued, I smelled Haythams blood and found him barely clinging to life"

"Charles Lee will pay, he will get what's coming" Christina hissed as Ziio pulled Morrigan into a hug. I smiled softly at the sight as I looked between the two. Love. Thats all I saw flow between them as I felt a slight ache in my heart. Sure Ziio just recently took me in as her own as of last night but it still hurt because it reminded me of Margaret. I fought tears away as I looked down at Elena who was as happy as can be.

Translations:  
1)You've got to be shitting myself to think I'm going to let some punk kids throw a ball at me in the window and get away with it. I have told them and their parents several times to stay away from my house and what do I get? Spoiled kids who think they can come into my yard whenever they want and damage my property. I don't care if it's illegal or not, I'll kick their ass to teach them a lesson, they damaged my property after I told them several times to leave me alone. But no, their parents have to pamper them because they don't know how to raise their children properly.  
2) you, children, come here; hey I'm talking to you, answer me.


	41. A dinner surprise

I smiled in awe as we entered the display area where Tutankhamun had been staying. This was absolutely amazing. The whole room had been filled with Egyptian artifacts and I felt my soul reach out to all of them, calling to me one by one as if they wanted me to interact with them again. I wanted to spend my time with all of them personally but the private tour we were on kept us moving forwards. I eagerly showed Elena and Alessio around, pointing out different artifacts and explaining their purposes. The entire group seemed surprised that I had this knowledge but Ezio didn't question it and instead found it "absolutely adorable." Of course when they had questions about certain artifacts I would answer or even translate the tablets.

"Oh my gosh look" I squealed as my eyes landed on a set of mummification tools, a brain hook in the center as four canopic jars were lined up behind it along with a small sample of preserved natron. A few of them looked at me confused as I grinned "These were embalming tools used in the mummification process. To properly mummify someone it took 40 to 70 days. When they first received the body they had to properly wash the skin with soaps and oils. Then they would remove the sacred organs and place them in canopic jars, those four jars right there, so that they can be taken into the afterlife with them. Imsety the human headed jar carried the liver, hapy the baboom jar held the lungs, duamatef the jackal jar held the stomach and Qebehsenuf the falcon jar held the intestines. They used that long brain hook there and shoved it up the nose so they could mix up and pull out the brain-"

"They took out the brain? Why?" Christina asked curiously as she scrunched up her nose. I chuckled a bit.

"The Egyptians were very skilled in medicine, even starting up a lot of the medical fields we have today though we give credit to Greeks for doing so. They knew the brain had importance but it was there belief that the heart was the only organ that held significance because the heard held feelings and thoughts- all decisions were made from the heart- hence why the heart was left in the body and weighed against the feather of Maat, truth and order, and the brain was discarded. Once the organs were removed with the rest being thrown away the body was thoroughly rinsed with a special wine and natron to help make sure nothing could rot the body and was washed daily. Once that was completed they filled the body up with Natron, which honestly a better use then Salt, and began to wrap the body up tightly with linens and amulets. They would perform the opening of the mouth ceremony where a priest or family member would place that long wood curved wood piece right there on the mouth of the mummy and pull it open so that way the ka could leave the body and safely travel to Aaru. Hence why some mummies teeth were pulled forwards a bit because they literally opened the mouth for the ceremony"

"How do you remember all of this?" Aquilar asked as he looked at me. Cal snickered as he looked away from me.

"If she keeps this up shes going to put our tour guide to shame" Alexios joked as he nudged Morrigan "why did we get a guide again? We have her"

"I was a high priestess of Anubis and one on his tasks was helping with dead which means I most likely had dealt with mummifying bodies, it would make sense why I had always been attracted to the process though I've had about three other past lives in Egypt way before Ani" I explained as Ezio huffed slightly as he cast a glance at the huge Anubis statue next to him. I glared as him as a few members of our group chuckled as Anubis laughed. I knew Anubis was here, his presence was everywhere mixed in with the swirling energies of the people from the past. I saw as he walked with us, laughing at Ezio's jealousy towards him the whole time. It was something Anubis found highly amusing at his jealous antics as it had been the topic of out talks quite a lot.

"Excuse me" I hissed playfully at Ezio "You better apologize to my patron for that glare you just gave him or I swear I will male you regret it." The others laughed as Ezio just gave me a slightly shocked look. What can I say? I got defensive over Anubis. I could feel Anubis's proudness flow through me.

"Look, I apologize to Anubis and I am thankful for everything he has doenfor you but I still don't understand how you're with a god! I mean, he has the head of a dog, you never fully explained how this worked. And he's a god, how can I not feel jealous" Ezio defended causing a few people, especially Haytham and Arno, to snicker.

"He is much more then a person with a dog head. He is so calm and so caring, and like you he is very protective. The work he does is honorable, taking each ka to the afterlife and weighing the hearts against the feather. He willingly gave Osiris his position after Osiris was resurrected. He is so amazing and so I understanding and sweet and patient. Besides being absolutely amazing their is something mysterious about him that draws me to him and makes me feel safe and comforted. And the reason that it is possible is because its on a spiritual level, not a physical one, and a lot of priests and priestesses were said to act as a physical surrogate of their lovers" I pointed out as Anubis appeared beside me, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, I appreciated that" Anubis said as he smiled softly at me. I noddrd and smiled back at him.

"No, thank you" I said causing a few people to look at me oddly. "What?"

"Who are you talking too?" Cal asked. I laughed and grinned.

"Oh I forgot you cant see or hear him. Anubis is here with us" I answered before Anubis nudged me.

"Come, I have someone here that you would love to meet" Anubis said as he began to walk down the row. I ended up leaving the group behind a little bit as I was lead to a large display case in the center of the room. Inside the case was a large golden sarcophagus, the hieroglyphs inscribed on the gold. I stood in front of the case in awe as power flooded through me. I was standing in the presence of King Tutankhamun himself and I nearly cried as I felt him around me, smiling happily, and it was the most intoxicating feeling their was. I could feel power and authority and grandness and it was everything I could have imagined. The rest of them had finally joined me as I stood there unmoving.

"What's the big deal with this dead king?" Cal asked, causing Aguilar to smack him upside the head.

"Show some respect for the dead" Aguilar snapped quickly. Oh how he reminded me of Margaret.

"Didn't you pay attention on school?" Christina asked. Morrigan snorted as she looked at her friend.

"You're one to talk" Morrigan snickered a smirk played across her lips. I looked at Cal in shock.

"You've never heard of the great boy king Tutankhamun?" I asked in utter shock "Tutankhamun's father, Akhenaten, had thrown out the old gods and replaced it with the worship of the Aten, a monotheistic religion where you worshipped the sun disc, and of course this caused a lot of revolt among the people. Temples to the old gods were destroyed and anyone caught worshipping the old gods were punished and even executed, back then the Pharaohs words were law as they were descended from and chosen by the Gods. During Akhenatens fifth reign he abandoned Thebes and went to build a city in Amarna. Akhenatens reign wasn't long and the throne was left to his none year old son Tutankhamun. This boy became pharaoh of Egypt at just nine years old and he restored the old God's to Egypt and moved back to Thebes until he died at 19 years old some say his chariot ran over him, some say a hunting accident where a hippo crushed him, some said murder which that ones highly doubtful, and now the newest cause of death is a genetic disease. He has my respect and for such a young age to lead a giant country and tear down his fathers own religion to restore the old gods is incredible though the Aten religion was what he grew up with" I praised. I handed Elena to Ziio, who happily took her, before I walked up to the case and sat on my knees, putting my hand on the glass case. Despite not being on the sarcophagus I could still feel the power flowing as I felt his sheyut around me. I bowed my head as I kept my hand on the glass. "Em hotep, my pharaoh, it is an honor to be in your presence. I hope you get back to Kemet safely, may Anpu watch over your ka as Heru lead you safely and Re light your way through the duat back to your family. You have earned your rest in Aaru, rest well, dua Tutankhamun"

I stood up and bowed my head one last time before I turned back around and took Elena back from Ziio as the tour guide looked completely pale in the face before he mumbled something about quoting. I laughed as we moved forwards. Eventually we were left to walk around freely and Ezio had to practically hold me by my belt loops to keep me from running off like a child in a chocolate factory. Eventually I found Ziio looking at the Sphinx with Haytham as I walked over to them.

"The sphinx was said to be a guardian of two worlds, the physical and spiritual. Lions were a sign of power and strength in Egypt. There is a legend that Pharaoh Fit more stumbled upon the sphinx though it was burried up to its head. The sphinx came to him in a dream and asked him to dig it out in return for having the greatest reign Egypt has ever seen and so he dug the sphinx up" I explained. Haytham just looked at me and shook his head.

"I cant decide who has the biggest brain, you or Morrigan" was his only response as Ezio stole me away.  
...............  
I took Mrs. Gist, Christina's mom, advice and called Rhi, Claudia, and Maria though I still had to be careful. After all Mrs. Gist had come all the way over here to check up on the babies. I thanked Ra they were safe, I had been worried about them ever since they had been born but knowing that they were truly ok was a blessing besides after she brought up the bathroom incident with Rhi Ezio had been getting suspicious. When we got back I had locked myself in Ezio and I's room, both Alessio and Elena in my arms as I sat in front of the laptop as the Skype call was ringing. I told them I wanted to do it alone and thats what was happening.

"Fucking finally" Rhi shouted playfully through the phone as the camera turned on. I saw all three of them all clumped together, all of them looking exhausted though Maria had looked the worst of them all. As soon as their eyes fell on the two sleeping babies in my arms their eyes went wide as they coped at them "Nyx, where did you get those two adorable crotch gremlins?!" I laughed as tears slowly streaked down my eyes. God I missed them.

"Haha nice to see you too Rhi" I said playfully "guys, i'd like you to meet Alessio and Elena... My children"

"YOU HAD FUCKING TWINS" Rhi screeched as Maria and Claudia looked shocked "HOW! YOU WERE ONLY FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT WHEN WE LAST TALKED"

"(1)Oh guarda i miei nipoti..." Maria started as she was immediately taken with the sleeping babies, as was everyone else, but Maria had that look in her eye. "Non vedo l'ora di tenerli, sono così adorabili"

"As much as I hate to admit it Ezio does make attractive children" Claudia said causing Maria to lightly smack her head "what? Its true. Though I see more of Nyx in them" I laughed

"I get first dibs on holding them" Rhi cheered. I cut in before a cat fight between the three.

"Guys guys you will all have a chance to hold them" I said "they have Ezio's ability to constantly sleep though. Alessio is a strong one alright, and he keeps peeing all over Ezio." All of them found that highly amusing as Maria teased her son "we uh... I went to destroy another apple and it sent me into labor. These guys are premature but Mrs. Gist said they were completely healthy" I said as we talked for a few hours, especially since Rhi and Fiadh had been sneaking out here for Samhain thanks to Morrigan.  
...............  
Somehow Morrigan had managed to find the same dress Ezio had gotten on the class Italy trip and I was eternally grateful. I pulled the dress on, noticing it a bit tighter in my chest area due to my boobs getting a bit bigger from breastfeeding. I brushed my hair and pulled it to the side, a bit of the shaved side growing in. I missed my long hair and once it grew back in I wasn't cutting it again. I added a bit of eye liner and perfume before walking out to see Ziio, Christina, and Morrigan all dressed up keeping their dresses close to their own style as possible though Morrigan flaunting some French within hers.

"How?" I asked as I looked at Morrigan, keeping tears from spilling. Morrigan smiled at me as she came to give me a comforting hug. Once all this running was over I was going to repay her for all her help.

"This is about you and Ezio tonight, this whole stay was an engagement gift to you two, though Anubis has a gift of his own that each of us have gotten you just to tease Ezio" She said, causing me to laugh. That felt good yet her words rang true. I was still shocked though this was our engagement gift seeing Ezio and I kept it secret. Then again it didnt take a genius to look at my hands.

"He would. He did it to Bayek when I was Ani, though Hayek considered it to be an honor and wasn't jealous like Ezio" I said. As we waited I said good night to Alessio and Elena seeing Mrs. Gist would be watching them for the night. I hated to part with them but I knew I had too. Everything that happened after that was a blurr: Ezio and Haytham were drooling as Ezio made a private comment in my ear about our time in Italy, to being fed by the great Gorden Ramsey, to getting sick beautiful gifts from everyone that consisted of a new book of shadows holder, athmae, wine holder, and a few other things all decorated with depictions and mentions of Anubis (which I absolutely loved what was given and was quite curious what Anubis wanted to talk to Ezio about though it had to be something important or to ease Ezio's jealousy)

As much as I wanted to remember what happened at dinner I couldn't, I tried, but it was all to fuzzy and once again my mind had been occupied with the thought of Margaret- until I had caught someone watching us as we left dinner and headed back up to the hotel and their presence felt very familiar: Margaret. I quickly changed into my robes as I had put Ezio to sleep, the babies now safe with him in the room, and dis a quick locator spell before I carefully and quietly snuck out of the window to our room so no one could see me. I quickly scaled down and began walking off towards the outskirts of town in search of Margaret.

*Ezio POV*

I stood in a large plain field as the sun cast a glowing gold over the rows of wheat. I had to admit this was beautiful though I felt no heat from the sun. Where was I?

"Hello, Ezio Auditore, it is finally nice to speak with you. Welcome to the field of reeds" I heard a deep and low gravely voice say. Turning around my eyes widened as I saw a jackal headed man in front of me, his eyes a deep green as the black and tan contrasted against each other. I could now see the physical interest Nyx had as the man had been covered on gold and jewels. Anubis. "We have much to discuss but I have a few people who would like to speak with you"

"Who?" I asked. Anubis stepped out of the way as I nearly cried. There stood Father, Federico and Petruccio.


	42. Until we meet again

I stood in front of a small run down wooden house, the front porch slanting at an angle, yet no car was in the drive way. Then again Margaret didn't have a car. When I had reached the outskirts of town I focused on Margaret and followed to where she was next, focusing on her energy, which led me to this house. I knew this was her house her energy had been all over it. I pulled my hood down as I walked up the the loose floorboards that made up the stairs.

"(1)vas a entrar o solo vas a dejar que entren las moscas chica" a very familiar hispanic voice said. My heart fluttered as soon as I heard it. It was Margaret though it had sounded much older then I remembered, after all it had been year since I had seen her. Some things hadn't changed and I smiled as my eyes swelled. No. I couldn't cry, not yet. Taking a deep breath in to steady myself I walked through the door.

The first thing I walked into was a very cramped living room, the carpets a deep red that seemed to match the dark oak wood walls. The curtains were pulled shut as a small gray couch was tucked against the wall right besides a small light brown rocking chair. Along the walls were hundreds of shelves, each full with different types of plants and crystals. Margaret was one of the best green witches I knew and it was no surprise that her house was once again filled with vibrant plants. There were no tvs and no pictures anywhere, not even a table, but what had stunned me was in the rocking chair. Sitting in the chair was Margaret but I could hardly recognize her. Her once beautiful long black hair was now gray and slightly frizzy, instead of her straight posture her back was now hunched as a cane sat next to her. Her skin was now loose on her bone thin body as dark bags rested under her tired eyes. What had happened to her? I couldnt help but stand in front of her and stare. Margaret huffed.

"Are you going to come over here and hug your mother or are you just going to stand there and gawk hmm?" Margaret asked as she looked up at me. I let the tears fall ad I walked over to her and got on my knees as I leaned in and laid my head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around me the best she could. I cried into her chest as I heard her faint, slow heartbeat as she sounded as if she was struggling to breathe a bit.

" I missed you" I cried. Margaret only rubbed my head softly "I love you so much"

"I know, I love you and missed you too" she said "both you and your sister though I knew it would be you who would find me"

"Why..." I started as I looked up at her "why did you go? Without a goodbye?"

"I had too. That night your parents and I fought... They found about what I was teaching you and who I was, they didn't want me around you anymore. The night after I got a phone call from my sister... My parents had died. Apparently they wanted to make amends for treating me the way they did but before they could they were killed in a car crash on the way to the airport. I wanted to say goodbye and tell you I was going to be in Spain for a few months but your parents wouldn't let me. I attended the funeral but on the way back I got into an accident.... A drunk driver, I was pinned between the truck and a building. I survived and the doctor said I was lucky, lucky my ass, the accident had messed up my spine giving me this hunched back and left me paralyzed for a bit. By the time I got here you were gone and a tornado had ripped through the neighbourhood. Everything was gone. I had no intention of ever leaving you girls behind but I was a little to late so I waited until the day you found me again" Margaret explained. I looked up at her in awe.... I had never known. All this time and I had thought she had left us for good. God I felt like an idiot.

"I am so sorry.... All this time I thought you left us. After you left mom and dad kicked us out so we moved to Boston. If we would have known..."

"Nyx it is not your fault, do not blame yourself for something you couldn't control or help. Leaving was your destiny, and though I hate it getting in that accident was a way to ensure that your destiny would be starting" Margaret reassured "I've seen that hunk you're with. I told you that if you were beautiful enough to catch the eye of a God you would catch the eye of all the men around you. You did good. You found a man who loves you, cherish that, I would love to have the man you have"

"Margaret!" I laughed as I wiped some of my tears away. Margaret laughed as she winked at me playfully. God this woman hadn't changed despite her age.

"I only speak the truth" she chuckled.

"I lost your book of shadows... Well it was stolen, I was in Italy at the time. I'm sorry" I said in shame as I hung my head. Margaret only laughed again which made me look at her confused.

"Nyx, you don't need a book of shadows to call yourself a pagan or a witch you know that. The book doesn't define you, it is only a record of what you've done and what you feel"

"I know I know.. But it was the last thing I had of you and then it was gone. That book was my most prized possession before some stalker took it and put it who knows where" I answered. Margaret hummed and nodded slowly as if she were thinking deeply on what I just said.

"Good thing I made a final copy. As a final piece of me" Margaret said as she reached over and pulled out a large leather bound book as seven chakra stones had been inlaid on the front, the book bound by a learn strip tied around it to hold it shut "I knew somewhere along the lines that something would happen to the other one, at least this one will be more complete to leave as my legacy and their is no other person in the world id rather leave my treasures to then you"

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned. Margaret never worried about leaving any piece of her. I grew worried as she handed me the book, giving me a thin smile. I took the book, feeling the heaviness in my hands, as I set it in my lap. "You never talk like this"

"Things change when you're closer to deaths door mi niño" Margaret said softly as she looked at me. My heart sank in my chest as my throat started to swell up. I knew one day she would die, one day we all would, but I had just found her again. How much time did she have?

"What..." I choked out. Margaret reached out and placed her frail hand on my cheek. I leaned into her hand, her skin slightly rough yet cold. Never in her life had her hands felt like this. I could feel her giving some of her energy to me but when I went to ask she stopped me from doing so.

"I've been sick for a long time, Nyx, but I never said anything because I didn't want you and Rhi to worry. We all have our times eventually. There is no getting better for me, its time I returned to the universe, I have done all I can in this life" she started before she started to daze off "when I was younger I didn't fear death but now that im older... I'm not afraid only slightly sacred to see what comes next. Coming so close to death's door has made me realize all the things I had missed before- all the times I got upset for silly reasons- it made me cherish what I had and see that how I ended up wasnt so bad. I now see all of my greatest accomplishments right in front of my very eyes. Let me give you a piece of advice: don't rush, don't get so angry, just enjoy the ride you're on and it will all come to you. Don't make the same mistakes I did. My biggest regret was not being able to find you guys after you left. Don't hold onto the pain because it will only make you suffer. You're a bright and wonderful girl, just like your sister."

"How long?"

"Soon dear, very soon."

"Will I see you?"

"Lets leave that a surprise" she said with a half smirk. I laughed through my tears. Even in the most dire of situations she laughed off danger. This woman had been my role model, a large part of me, and to hear news like this after I found her just completely shattered me. "It's ok to cry, its only natural"

"Working with Anubis I should know that" I semi joked. She shook her head as she tried to sit up some. 

"It is much more then that Nyx. What makes us human is our ability to feel, we know that something better is awaiting us, yet even though we know where we're going rhe pain of losing someone we loved and spent out lives with still stings. The best way to gain closure is to honor the past"

"Si mama" I said as I looked up at her "can... Can I ask what you saw? Back when you first met Nyx and I, you stared at us. What did you see?"

"Haha I knew you'd ask about that eventually" she laughed as she looked me in the eyes "when I saw you two I saw Freya and Set looming around Rhi like they couldn't decide who was getting you work with her first. But you? You had so many gods swirling around you but it was Anubis who caught my eye. Against that blur of energies he stood right beside you and he claimed you as his own. It was the most powerful and beautiful thing I had ever seen. Then I felt how powerful you were and he gave me that mission, to help you, to help you both. Before my very eyes I saw your destinies. I know you have been struggling to come to terms with yours, to feel burdened and that their isnt enough time, but niño, your destiny is much more then being a wife and mother, it is more then changing some order and saving the world. Remember it is you who shapes your own destiny"

"What am I ever going to do without you?" I asked. She gave me that all to familiar glare.

"You already know that I will always be there for you guys. I plan on haunting both of your asses for all the trouble you gave me " She laughed. I blushed as I began to defend myself.

"Look, that was all Rhi ok. I tried to tell her not to but she has a mind of her own, not that long ago she got hurt because she forgot gravity existed and hit herself with a cauldron."

"Only your sister, I'm not to surprised though" Margaret laughed softly before her face seemed to soften "I only have a little time left, I can feel it"

"This soon? " I asked, beginning to panic. She only nodded at me as I began to cry "I thought a couple of months maybe but not now... I wanted you to meet Ezio and Alessio and Elena-"

"Nyx it is ok. Im ready, stay strong and remember your destiny. Now are you going to let me speak my last few words in spanish so I dont have to doe speaking this shitty English?" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh despite the numbness I was beginning to feel. "(2)Nyx, te has convertido en una joven increíble, más de lo que jamás creí posible. Estoy tan orgullosa de haber sido llamada tu madre por ti y Rhi y estoy tan honrada de haberlas conocido chicas que las considero mis hijas, las que siempre he querido. Puede que no hayas sido sangre, pero nuestro vínculo es mucho más fuerte que eso. sé que te quiero mucho. Siempre estaré contigo, cuidaré de ti y de tu hermana, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar mi hija, mi amor, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar." And with that final word her breath gave out as her heart stopped. I could feel her energy fade, flowing out of the house ever so slowly. Her loving presence and fighting spirit was gone. I cried. I didn't hold back as I wailed over her body, the pain was to much to bare. The one thing I wanted more then anything was taken right before me but she was right, everything happened for a reason and this.... Despite how painful it was, needed to happen.

"O, Anpu, Mighty Anpu,  
Margaret has entered the gates to your realm,  
And we ask that you deem her worthy.  
Her spirit is a brave one,  
And her soul is an honorable one.  
O, Anpu, Mighty Anpu.  
As you take her measure,  
And weigh her heart as she stands before you,  
Know that she was loved by many,  
And will be remembered by all.  
Anpu, welcome Margaret and deem her worthy of entrance,  
That she may walk through your realm,  
And be under your protection for all eternity.  
O, Anpu, Mighty Anupu,  
Watch over Margaret as she bows before you" I cried. It wasnt long as I felt him near as if to reassure me that she was now with him "rest in peace Margaret the lord of the duat awaits. At least now you can rest easy and I know where you will be"

..........................

I sat in the couch of the hotel room, margaret's book on the table in front of me, as I sat in my now soaked robes. I couldnt stop crying and I didn't even care that I walked in the pouring rain, i didnt even care that I looked like a wreck: messy hair, puffy red eyes, sore throat, and soaking clothes as I looked as if I were contemplating my life. When I got back everyone was gone leaving me all by myself, leaving me to figure out more of the prophecy and Destiny, that was until I felt the the presence of the apple and I stiffened. Today was not the day. I listened to the elevator ding as everyone poured inside.

"Nyx! There you are" I heard Ezio shout, a slight edge to it. I knew why "where have you been huh? I thought you were Charles had gotten ahold of you, all of us began to worry after a while, why are you soaked bella?"

"Nowhere... I just needed a walk" i said as I sniffled. I looked up to see everyone here plus Rhi, Fiadh, Shay, Mat and Edward. What were they doing here? I could tell Rhi wasn't upset and more concerned then anything, Fiadh and Morrigan as well, though the others looked slightly pissed off. I didn't care at this point "You wouldn't understand..."

"Like hell we wouldn't" Cal suddenly snapped, anger written on his face "We risk our necks to go after you, someone labelled as a traitor, who has this death sentence of destroying the apples which will ultimately release the one being that will destroy the world, you don't show up to get the apple youre supposed to destroy whole the templars that are hunting you roam free and you walk around freely without a care in the world. That can out us all in danger" I winced

"You better watch your tongue Lynch" Ezio growled "You have no room to speak murderer"

"Oh thats rich" Cal snorted. Rhi seemed to notice the book on the table before glancing at me, registering what happened. She stumbled into Conner, who caught her, as shock slowly over taking her. Rhi knew something was wrong- I never, ever cry.

"Nyx what were you thinking?" Ziio asked, though angry she tried to keep it down "we are supposed to protect you! You should have at least asked one of us to go with you now that Lee and Dupree are in town. Your life is at risk." I listened as they erupted into an argument, Ezio, Fiadh and Morrigan trying to defend me and stop the fighting. Every thing seemed to fall on me: my fault. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up as the rage went through me.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, the room instantly going silent as all the glass around me shattered, raining down as everyone stopped arguing and turned towards me in shock. "I was asked by the God's and Anubis myself to destroy the apples so if you have a problem risking your life for me go ahead and leave because I never asked you to follow me or protect me. So just fucking go. You are not in the position I am in! I knew that destroying the apples would release Juno, but do you know why i continue to do so? Because the entire world is at fucking stake and I bare the burden of saving the fucking world. It is my job to fight off Juno, mine alone, because I was given the fucking task. Every time I destroy that damn orb it slowly takes my own life away, not yours, not anyone elses, mine. I will not stand here and be harassed because I didnt show up one day to pick up the thing I need to get rid of. You want to know where the fuck I was? I found Margaret, my mentor, and the only fucking person Rhi and I had that was like a fucking mother to us and you know what happened as soon as I got there? She died in my fucking arms, I couldn't do anything to fucking save her. She used her last fucking breath telling me my destiny and the apple, telling me that she was proud to be my mother. So I'm sorry that my inconvenience made you go get the apple by your fucking self because ever since ive joined this creed I have done nothing but busy my ass to save it and society i get the shitty end of the stick"

"Margaret is dead..."Rhi cried "Oh god no...no... This...." Ezio instantly ran over to me as I fell on the ground and cried even more. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me- I could feel the love- though it didnt help much. Losing her broke my heart. Nobody said anything as they sat there silently, unable to say anything in response.

"Bella I am so sorry" Ezio whispered to me as he pulled me into his chest.

"It hurts...it hurts so much" I wailed as tears filled my eyes again, causing me to not see anything. I didn't care I cut my hand in the shards of glass.

"I know amore I know"

"Right in my arms Ezio, I was right there....." I sobbed "She knew she was dying when I saw her and she.... She used her last breaths... I feel so selfish"

"It wasnt your fault, she knew what was going to happen. Just know she loved you" was all he said.

Translations:  
1)are you going to come inside or are you just going to let the flies come in girl  
2)Nyx, you have grown into an amazing young woman, more then I ever thought possible. I am so proud to have been called your mother by you and Rhi and I am so honored to have met you girls that i consider you my daughters, the ones I've always wanted. you may not have been blood but our bond is much stonger then that. know that I love you very much. I will always be with you, take care of you and your sister, until we meet again my daugher, my love, until we meet again.


	43. Samhain

After my meltdown in the living room Ezio had picked me up and taken me into the room, laying me down on the bed before he went to get Alessio and Elena. He knew that seeing my babies would have cheered me up and to an extent it did though I cried as I curled up to them. Ezio did everything he could to comfort me but all he could do was rub my back and try to dry my tears. I could hear what was being said- that most didnt agree with what I did- but personally I didnt give a shit. They could think what they want, but I needed my closure with Margaret and instead I went through something totally different. Some people came up to our door and knocked to check in but Ezio kept the door locked and kindly told them to fuck off.

News of Margaret hit Rhi hard as well seeing as I heard hee sobs through the walls as well and to be honest I just wanted a nap but as soon as I closed my eyes the twins started to cry. Ezio offered to go the milk bottles but I stopped him before he could even get up, I wanted my children breastfed and not always drinking out of the milk bottle. Once I finished feeding them and cheered up a bit I knew just thing that would make Rhi happy. I had joined everyone back out in the main room, most of the glass already picked up, as some people gave me a cautious look. I know I looked like shit but again I didnt really care. As soon as Rhi had Elena in her hands she squealed as her face light up brightly. I could tell Conner was relieved as he nodded to me before turing his attention back to his mother as well. I knew he was shocked that she was back and even more so at the fact Ziio and Haytham were back together. It was slightly amusing to see them somewhat fit into the family life style.

The conversation easily began to change into a much happier one. Of course Morrigan and Arno had snuck off to the room to have some of their own 'fun' time before they had gotten Ezio all riled up, even more desperate then I had ever seen him, until eventually we had gone off to bed. Rhi pouted at the fact that I had to take Elena away but she said that I owed it to her to hold her again and she was glad she got to be the first person to hold her back in boston- hell even Edward wanted to hold the twins which was a surprise, I had never taken him as a softie despite his constant teasing of Haytham- though Rhi knew how much Maria wanted to hold her grandchildren. Once Ezio and I put the twins to sleep we settled into bed. Ezio had climbed over me and started an intense make out session. I tried to keep quiet but Ezio was making that hard as his hands lightly traced my body, pulling up the night gown just above my hips. I moaned quietly into the kiss as he pulled me closer to him. That was until Haytham screamed my name. The twins woke up, clearly noy happy for the shout, as I rushed out of the room, not caring about what I was wearing. I rushed out to see Haytham holding an unconscious Morrigan in his arms as blood was starting to seep through her clothes, dripping onto the floor and staining the white tiles red. I knew we needed to call Sekhmet, I knew that this ritual they wanted to do needed to be done now. 

"We need to perform the ritual now or she'll die" I stated as I looked at her, her energy slowly starting to fade though she held on, fighting even, as Arno fought back the tears in his eyes. He could barely stand as he fell into the couch, clearly not all right mentally. poor man.

"If she dies I die with her... I can't... I can't live without her" Arno said, his voice only a mere whisper, it was enough to break my heart.

"She needs you to be strong Arno, she needs you to guide her back to us" I reassured. I could pick up on Haytham's urgency.

"Where am I putting her?" Haytham asked, snapping me out of my sorrows for Arno, sometimes I hated being in empath in the wrong moments. I kicked back to my normal self.

"Our room" I answered without hesitation. Quickly I turned back around as I followed Haytham inside, him setting her on our bed as the others soon followed, the twins beginning to cry at the noise. I didn't want them in here for this. I grabbed the knife off the night stand as I began cutting away at her shirt, uttering so many prayers at once in my mind that they became jumbled. I threw it to the side as black ooze came out of the wounds, mixed with blood, as my eyes widened. 

"Dark magic.." Fiadh whispered as Christina and Rhi began setting up the candles, lighting them and placing them on their cardinal points.

"Arno remove your shirt and lay besides her" I snapped quickly. Arno did as I said as Rhi, Christina, and Fiadh began to take their places around the circle.

"We have to work quickly, at this rate we'll lose her by sunrise" Christina pointed out. I quickly looked out the windows, thankful it was no where near sunrise but I was still worried. I would not let Morrigan die.

"Arno take her hand and close your eyes, focus on the mark she gave you and it will take you too her" I said as he did, picking up the urgency from Ziio and Haytham "Join them now and quickly before this ritual starts, we don't have all the time in the world. Ezio take the twins out of here, they don't need to be around this. Everyone else needs to go, this is something to sacred to be witnessed and any distractions to this that harms Morrigans body will result in her never coming back" without hesitation they all did as I said though I knew Ezio was worried, as we grabbed hands to connect each other. Haytham and Ziio instantly went to the bed as they laid down and held onto Arno. We all began to chant as we summoned the corners, it was my job to lead the ritual since I had worked with and was more familiar with Egyptian deities- especially because I used to work with Sekhmet- so I would do so "Lord of the desert sands, Who guides lost souls through endless waste, Into a better land, Who brings the Dead, To their final judgment, Into the hand of Ma'at, Great-eared one who sniffs out, All things hidden, And from whom nothing, Can be concealed forever,, Guide us surely and skillfully, Out of the darkness, Of our own blind searching, Dark God of the West, Take me home, I am a wandering soul, Bring us forth out of darkness, Guide us through the waste lands, Find for us the track of Fate, Like all our ancestors, Like all the souls of the beloved dead, We will find a way, We will find a way, We will find a way, Forth out of the darkness, And into the blazing Sun. Anpu I call to you, help lead Arno, Ziio, and Haytham to where Morrigan is so that we may return her safely" I said as I closed my eyes, the room began to grow cool as I opened myself up to him, channeling his energy as I felt the presence of the three leave. It was time to call to Sekhmet.

"Behold, I smell the earth before the mighty one. Behold how I have kept the vigil in the shrine of Sekhmet. Behold, I am the child, the child of Sekhmet, the lady of the east. I am with her. I am one with her. I am Sekhmet and the flames of all those who praise her. I am the hand of the powerful goddess, wearer of the solar disc. I am the twice beautiful one, more splendid than yesterday. I am she who goes forth with Ra. I am she. My hair is the hair of Sekhmet, the golden one. My eyes are the eyes of the lioness. My ears are the ears of the goddess. My nose is the nose of she who can sniff out all evil. My teeth are the fangs, which can devour the darkness. My neck is the neck of the divine goddess. My hands are the hands with long claws. My forearms are the forearms of the mighty one. My backbone is golden and it shines with splendour. My chest is the chest of the mighty one of terror. My belly and back are the belly and back of Sekhmet. My buttocks are strong, as the goddess. My hips and legs are the hips and legs of the goddess. My feet are the clawed feet of the lion goddess. There is no part of me that is not of the goddess. I am Sekhmet who cometh forth in the dawn. I am the power of Ra by day. I shall not be dragged back by my arms and none shall lay violent hands upon me, lest I destroy them utterly. Neither man nor god shall hurt me, nor shall the living, or shall the holy dead detain me. Nor shall the demons destroy me in battle, or I am Sekhmet and I shall eat off their faces. I am she who cometh forth. I am yesterday and I am the seer of millions of years. J am the power of the divine judge. I dwell in the east. I am the lady of eternity, the unveiled one. My name is created to defy all evil. I am the flame that shineth in the sanctuary. I am Sekhmet." I called out just as Sekhmet's fierce and powerful presence entered the room, the two energies swirling together like a storm "Lady Sekhmet we ask that you heal Morrigan of all her wounds, we ask that you help drive away the sickness that is deep within her so that she may become strong and healthy once again, so that she may become powerful as before, we ask for your assistance to bring Morrigan back"

Very faintly I could see everything going on with Morrigan as we continued to focus the energy and chant. What felt odd was the drain of energy I was suddenly getting and it wasn't from the ritual: Sekhmet and Anubis never drew energy from me, even when I channeled them, and on top of that the others energies were fine as they seemed to vibrate with power. No, this... This was not from the inside, it was an outside source. That was when I heard it, a soft female voice whispering in the back of my mind.

'The more you fight against me, the weaker you will become child' The voice said sweetly but holding an edge ' Don't fight me'

'Screw you' I hissed back as I focused my energy on the spell. She was trying to distract me.

'Is that anyway to treat someone you're helping girl?'

'I am not helping you'

"You are. With each piece you destroy you release me into the world- that is your job. This is how the new world will rise'

'I won't '

'You will and each time you resist me, you will grow sicker and sicker, until you are weak and can no longer fight. You are going to be my host'

All the Sudden the four shot up as we all released our hands, letting the magic fade as the energy seemed to calm down. I stumbled back some at the dizziness I had felt no doubt from Juno. I looked up and praised amun no one had seen me fall weakly to the floor as all their attention had been focused on Morrigan who now sat unscarred on the bed. Nobody needed to see me like this.

"That Juno will feel my wrath if she gets near my son" Ziio growled as her eyes began to glow gold. I quickly pushed myself up as I mustered as much strength as I could. I knew how Juno got to me, when she sent the twins into premature labor she left a small opening for her to get in: One that Anubis and I couldn't find.

"Out son, my dear" Haytham chided. I guess the ritual had taken all our senses of time as golden light began to appear in the room, bathing us in light.

"Welcome back" I said as I cast Morrigan a soft smile "And not a moment too soon"

..............................

After the ritual I had headed back out, greeted by a worried Ezio and my sleeping children. Ezio was already proving to be a great father already. It wasn't long after that Morrigan and Arno had joined us. She said that Sekhmet reached out to her and claimed to be her guide and that the final battle after destroying the apple would be in Sparta. I cringed a bit when I had heard Juno wanted to make Conner her consort, Rhi getting very protective, and I couldn't help the thought that crossed my mind as I remembered Juno calling me her host. When she explained I would be out of the way and wouldn't cause an issue It made sense: She was going to beat me down so she could possess me and force me down. She would use Ezio, my children, or my familt against me to make sure I would comply. I would let her think she succeeded.

Eventually, later in the night, we had all gone out for halloween- Rhi, Fiadh, and I dressed as the Sanderson sisters, while Alessio and Elena were dressed in our assassin robes. Both Ezio and I were in love with it as Mat practically demanded to Edward that she and him have their own kids. The night ended with Rhi, Fiadh, and I with singing I'll put a spell on you before dropping them off at the Airport, Rhi saying that she was already halfway done convincing the elders -who just arrived in the homestead- that Ezio and I were not traitors and in fact the elders had been very eager to meet and talk to me. Though when they took the news of Ezio and the others being back they were shocked at the news and figuring out their next steps though they knew what they had to do.

Hey yall i apologize for the short chapter but I was driving home, battling my depression, and trying to keep up with some things. I did just start my new semester again as well and I am celebrating a party this weekend so please be patient with me. I love y'all so much.


	44. A message

It wasnt long until we had reached Phoenix, Arizona and stayed in Morrigan'd old house, whos parents were murdered, and I could feel the spirits in the house gravitate towards me. Morrigan, Arno, Haytham, Ziio, Kadar, Elise, Maria, and Robert( four new members of Morrigans pack) going to rescue Aquilar and Cal who had unfortunately been kidnapped by the templars somehow. Once they had been brought back, after Ezio being mortified after seeing Morrigan naked after she turned human again, she and I did a healing spell to help heal Aquilar who looked as if he had gone a few rounds with Apep himself. Of course, one of the lycans- Robert de Saber- had found it quite amusing and taken interest in flirting with me which had Ezio all over his ass within an instant. It was more then enough to know that Ezio had not only been loyal to me but protective as well. I kept me being Juno's host to myself, it wasn't like I was going to keep it to myself forever, I just needed to figure out how to tell Ezio. He deserved to know most of all. I sat in the back seat of the truck, in between the babies, as Ezio was driving and Aquilar sat in the front seat sleeping. After whatever he went through I didn't blame him, when I suddenly felt myself drifting off into a semi peaceful sleep.

I found myself back in Aaru as I saw a series of birds fly above me: A crane, a hawk, an eagle, a raven, The Benu bird, and a vulture. Odd. I knew animals had significant meanings but this felt different- it felt as if I knew them. I shook my head before I looked up- suddenly finding people standing in front of me, eight of them, and all female. The first one was a blond German girl, who almost looked like a Norse woman as she wore hints of Italian fabrics, her robes black and silver, the second woman I noticed was Ani, a tall and beautiful slender Egyptian woman dressed in black slightly see through linen and gold and jewels, the third girl a french woman with black hair and electrifying blue eyes as her robes were a beautiful blend of black and dark blue. The fourth was a slightly short native looking woman, her robes a deerskin color, as feathers braided in her long hair- her looking more serious then most- while the fifth girl had been dressed like a pirate with shoulder length hazel hair as her whitish gray robes had been torn and smeared with dirt, much like her skin which seemed to make the abundance of tattoos pop against her tan skin. The sixth woman looked more refined, definitely British, as her robes were a dark purple with hints of black, her long auburn hair pulled into a loose bun. The seventh woman looked more syrian then anything, more from the inquisition as her robes were pure white as her long hair had been tied back, her eyes worn but shining like emeralds as if she were mixed with english and syrian. The last woman looked like a female version of Aquilar but much taller and a mix of Spanish and English, her sharp features contrasting against the softer aura she threw off , her robes an black and emerald green.

"Hello Nyx," Ani smiled as she looked at me, reaching her hand out "We've been expecting you. I am Ani, though you already know me"

"I do" I said as I nodded, looking among the group as they looked at me curiously as it finally dawned on me "You guys are my past lives.."

"We are, well some of them anyways. You have many past lives though they had no idea of the Assassin Order or the Apple" The British woman answered, cutting Ani off "We are the assassins of your past. I am Lily Griffiths, I had the pleasure of working with the frye twins, even falling for that bloody oaf Jacob"

" I am Atsila, one of Ratonhnhaké:ton's friends back during the revolution" The native girl spoke up, her voice soft and gentle but full of strength. The Hispanic girl stepped forwards.

"Isla de leon, Aquilar's wife" The spanish woman said as she gave me a soft smile before the pirate woman cut in.

"Liza Kenway lass, Edwards half sister"

" Aisha Abadi, Altair and Malik were very close friends of mine" The Syrian woman cut in, before the french woman took her place.

"Esmee Alarie mademouiselle, Arno was my distant cousin but closest friend" She said with a soft smile, as she seemed to nod off. That left the Blond german.

"Adelina van den Sternberg, Grandmaster of the German Brotherhood. Ezio was my husband long ago before I died and he found... Sofia." She said. I was in awe of the women who stood in front of me: All were powerful, independent, and though most didn't say their rank I could tell they were masters and grandmasters. It wasn't hard to tell seeing the confidence they seemed to possess, hitting me like a title wave. I had found it kind or Ironic I had ended up with Ezio again but hey, that's what souls did when they rekindled.

"But we aren't only Assassin's Nyx" Ani added as she nodded towards me. I gave her a confused look as I tilted my head. I didn't understand "We are the Phoenix"

"What do you mean 'we are the Phoenix'? I thought that it was a mythical bird" I said, not understanding what Ani was saying, causing the others to chuckle in response. It was almost as if they had gone through the same confusion as I had.

"You know as well as I do that this mythical bird is real" Adelina said, giving me what seemed like a very rare smirk "the only difference is it isn't a bird. For centuries it was easier to relate these powers to a bird because no human could ever have that power- otherwise being a witch. So you see, the Phoenix is a woman, and every time one dies it carries over into the person's next life. When it started with the Assassins it started with Ani, then Aisha, then me to Isla to Esmee to Liza, then to Atsila, then to lily and now you hence the rebirth of the Phoenix." I stared at her, feeling a slight shock go through me. I had to sit down, I was the magical bird that people had sought after through the years? To hunt for their own personal gain? This was all so much.

"We know it's much to take it chiere" Esmee reassured as she gave me a slightly pitiful look "We all had the same reaction to the news when we found out. It is a burden like no other, a long and lonely road we take to ensure the world does not fall apart"

"The Phoenix was a creation of the one's who came before, Minerva's Idea as a way to safeguard the apple and keep Juno in check, it is why when you hold the apple it doesn't affect you, it is why you are one of it's guardians" Isla added.

"The job is not easy one, it requires a lot of sacrifice. You hold humanities downfall and rise in the very blood running through your blood. You are the one responsible for the changing of generations and empires, even the very creed itself. You ensure and enforce free will and when you die you will be reborn again and again as long as humanity moves forward" Liza elaborated as she straightened up some.

"You said that... I was to guard Juno? but how? especially since i'm destroying the apples and she's getting stronger, aren't I doing the opposite?" I asked as I looked up. It made sense but at the same time it didn't. This time Atsila spoke up, breaking out of her quiet shell.

"The Phoenix was made by Minerva to be stronger then the ones who came before, to withstand their attacks once your power was fully utilized. Juno cannot defeat you as long as you aren't on your death bed"

"We know she is trying to wear you down lass" Liza cut in again "Do not let her make you weaker, otherwise humanity will not live to see another empire rise. If you become her host she will inherit the powers of the Phoenix and she will be unstoppable, not even the lycan pack protecting you will be able to stop her"

"But she found her way in" I pointed out as I looked up desperately "She used my children to get to me!" Ani gave me a soft smile, her eyes sparkling as she bent down in front of me and placed her hand on my cheek. I had to admit she was beautiful as the gold beads in her hair clinked together.

"When I died... I was pregnant with Bayek's child. A roman attack in search for the Orb I had hidden for the second time. Juno had influence then and she gathered a roman army to ambush a town, I was stabbed in the stomach. Juno will use everything you love against you: Harm your children, take away your love... but the one thing she cannot take away is your power and your strength. You are the Phoenix, a being of fire and sun, the strongest being in all of life and creation- you bring life, you bring the new world order and nobody, especially Juno, can change. You embody strength so rise into your power "Ani encouraged. Something in me changed, I felt different, as something stirred inside.

"The road will be tough but we are hear to guide you" Lily added "And when you fight Juno, you can channel us. We will be there to help"

"Your guides are here to tell you more" Adelina said. I looked up as I saw Anubis, Thoth, Horus, Khnum, Ceres, Maat, and Ra standing behind my past selves, a long line of my past deities standing there as well "Go. They have much more to tell you about being the Phoenix as well"

I looked at Anubis as he smiled at me, almost as if he were proud. I couldn't help but smile as Ani helped guide me to my feet, leading me to Anubis as we walked further into the fields.

.......

I awoke to the sound of screeching tires against asphalt as I felt myself go forward, Ezio laying on the horn. I had just glanced up to see a car had darted out in front of our truck, nearly clipping us and sending us into the ditch on the side of the road. Aquilar grumbled in Spanish as he turned on his side, not happy with the abrupt stop but knowing it wasn't Ezio's fault.

"(1)Guardalo stronzo, impara a guidare, ho dei bambini in macchina. Cazzo impaziente." Ezio snapped as he honked and flipped off the car. I caught my breath as my heart raced though Alessio and Elena didn't seem disturbed by the stop at all. Ezio looked up at me through the rear-view mirror, an apologetic look on his face "I'm sorry amore mio, I didn't mean to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully"

"it's fine Ezio, I know how shitty people are on the road" I smiled softly at him as I heard the walkie talkie go off, Haytham's voice coming through. Ezio tensed a bit as I grabbed it from the seat next to me. Ezio had been very cautious when he heard Haytham around but he was very slowly warming up to him. Slowly.

"Everything alright up there?" HAytham asked through the static.

"Everything is fine, just some shitty asshole driver nearly rammed us off the road" I said before setting the walkie talkie back down. Ezio looked at me.

"(2)cos'è bella? sembri molto più stanco e stressato del normale, c'è qualcosa che non va? Non hai dormito abbastanza?" Ezio asked. I shook my head, I had to tell him. I needed to. Especially after that talk with my guides I had too.

"(3)No, Ezio, niente del genere. Ho parlato con Anubis e le mie guide ..." I started, trying to look him in the eyes "E ho visto le mie vite passate. Ero Adelina, Ezio, una delle tue mogli nella tua vita"

"(4)che cosa?" Ezio asked, his eyes wide and full of shock as he seemed to stare me down, the headlights breaking the darkness around us.

"(5)In passato ero lei, anche se ha senso il motivo per cui ci siamo riaccesi di nuovo. Era così strano da vedere ma mi hanno dato un messaggio"

"(6)Che io sono la vera fenice, e che è mio compito e dovere aiutare la sopravvivenza dell'umanità e creare il cambiamento delle generazioni. Devo distruggere Giunone ma ..."

"(7)ma cosa bella?"

"(8)Juno sta cercando di usarmi come suo ospite. Certo, può usare qualcun altro ma sarebbero temporanei, se mi prende allora ha tutti i miei poteri come Fenice e quindi sarebbe davvero inarrestabile" I said, chewing on my bottom lip. Ezio nearly slammed on the breaks, his fingers gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white as he seemed to glare up at me. There was no mistaking the anger in his eyes, as Aquilar sat up and smacked his arm, giving him a death glare.

"(9)Si vas a seguir golpeando los descansos, déjame conducir" Aquilar snapped "I'm trying to heal and I can't keep doing that with you slamming on them every five seconds"

"Sorry" I muttered as the walkie talkie came back, this time Alexios coming through, as Aquilar got comfortable again to go back to sleep.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I could tell they were getting curious.

"Ezio thought he saw a deer dart across the road, wasn't trying to have road kill"

"(10)Dimmi che stai scherzando" Ezio growled lowly. I shook my head.

"(11)Vorrei essere stato." I muttered. Ezio huffed as we continued forwards.

"(12)Non ti metterà un capello addosso o la farò vivere per pentirsene. Giunone non ti si avvicinerà né ti possederà" He said stern;y as he made eye contact with me. I nodded.

"(13)Non lo farà, finché mi tengo protetto, non può ferirmi. Inoltre, ho te che vegli su di me, mio eroe vestito" I said as I gave him a small smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ezio seemed to relax a bit as he gave me a soft smile, though not to happy. Just then Alessio woke up. "Well looks like daddy's driving woke someone up haha"

Translations:

1)Watch it you fucking asshole, learn how to drive, I have kids in the car. Impatient fuck.  
2)what is it bella? you seem a lot more tired and stressed than you normally, is something wrong? Did you not get enough sleep?  
3)No, Ezio, nothing of the sort. I spoke with Anubis and my guides... And I saw my past lives. I was Adelina, Ezio, one of your wives in your life.  
4) What?  
5)In a past I was her, though it makes sense why we rekindled again. It was so bizarre to see but they gave me a message  
6)That I am the actual Phoenix, and that it is my job and duty to help humanity's survival and create the changing of generations. I must destroy Juno but...  
7) But what?  
8)Juno is trying to use me as her host. Sure, she can use someone else but they would be temporary, if she gets me then she has all my powers as the Phoenix and then she'd be truly unstoppable.  
9)If you're going to keep slamming on the breaks then let me drive  
10)tell me you're joking  
11)I wish I was  
12)She will not lay one hair on you or I will make her live to regret it. Juno will not get near you or possess you  
13)She won't, as long as I keep myself protected she can't hurt me. Besides, I have you watching over me my robed hero.


	45. You again? Seriously?

After a very, very long night we had all made it to New York, Morrigan yet again checking us into a very nice suite at one of the more upscale hotels. I was thankful we had our own rooms this time so we had some privacy to ourself. I had been up and down all night because the twins didn't want to sleep at all as Ezio somehow slept peacefully throughout the night, I knee he wasnt happy about the whole me being Juno's actual host but I had convinced him to at least give me some time to tell the others myself. I had a hard time wrapping my head around being the actual mythical bird every religion and story involved but something deep down in me told me that it was true.

I had been told that I needed to focus on the powers I had been given, to learn to use them so that when it came to it and I wasn't using raw energy- that I learned would kill me if not properly harnessed. This type of magik was what people used in fantasy stories but hey thats what you get when you're a creature that helped make creation. It had explained my gravitation towards fire and I had somehow lit the templar base on fire like I did. It explained a lot of things. Once the twins had been put to sleep yet again I decided to triple check the location, just to make sure that the apple was still where it was left. I grabbed the map and my pendulum as I focused on the orb. I felt the pendulum swing in circles as it suddenly slowed, this time falling on an old church that had been standing since the Revolution, which Haytham had apparently met Haytham for the first time. Our plan was to have Morrigan, Haytham, Ezio, Ziio and I go retrieve the orb so that the others could rest while Arno watched over the twins while we were gone. At this rate his was taking over Conner's spot as Uncle and it was quite funny though I did have to tell Arno he couldn't teach them french curses just yet seeing as their father loved to yell out Italian curses and at that rate they would pick them up at just one years old. I'm sure Maria would have a blast with that one, I had already heard the vagina story- or as Rhi had now referred to them as 'Flesh Caverns' let's just say Conner was not to pleased with that one. While I had waited for the others to get up I took a few minutes to meditate and ground myself as much as possible and focused on channeling the energy within, hoping to get a few moments of practice in.

...................

I held the Apple in my hands, having it wrapped up in a small blanket so that people couldn't see it. Ezio had kept me close, holding my hand, as he kept an eye out. I knew he was keeping a sharper eye out for Juno's men. Ziio and Morrigan had walked on either side as we made out way out of the church, hoping no one saw us as we left the historic building, nobody had been allowed to go into the church due to it's critical condition- a slab of rotten wood that had barely been hanging onto the nails as I nearly got my ankle caught in a floorboard that gave out under my foot. Before we had gotten in we had met three more Lycans, one being thomas Hickey and the other Christopher Gist, I was thankful Haytham had been the one to catch me as I fell and I nodded at him in thanks. Turns out the apple had been hidden up on one of the wooden posts, hidden in a box just above the massive stain glass behind the podium. what was it with people's fascination of creepy old churches? I swear anytime I stepped foot in one I felt uncomfortable, judged, as it flowed along with the Orb's power. Ezio had climbed up to snag it from it's hiding spot but the box had shattered as he went to reach for it. I could feel Juno's power pushing against the orb, waiting for it to be released, and I could sense her anger as I had not done so yet seeing I was going to destroy them all at once. I felt a painful twist in my sides, almost strong enough to cripple me where I stood, but I pushed forwards through the pain so that nobody would notice- and thankfully they didn't- I didn't need to babied throughout this whole thing, I had sat around a lot of the time when I needed to be out there helping but nobody would let me. I hated not doing anything, it made me feel useless and pathetic. I could help. This wasn't the first time Juno had started hurting me to get what she wanted. After she told me that I was her host she had slowly been taking away my sleep by giving me nightmares, ones that made me scream and wake people up in the middle of the night because they were so vivid, she had slowly been affecting my appetite to where sometimes I didn't eat but I had to because I needed to make sure I was strong enough for the twins. She was slowly driving me to insanity but I held off on my own which had taken a considerable amount of energy as it were but knowing I was divinely guided had helped me so much more.

We pushed through the crowd and made our way back to the hotel, finding out the last of the apples location, Haytham and Morrigan taking it back as they told me and Ezio to get out because we deserved it after helping them and taking care of the twins. Of course Ziio had offered to go with us seeing that we were no longer protected and safe like Vegas, but I also had a feeling she wanted to get to know me better and just get out of the small Hotel room- How many years had passed since she had seen this area? all of this was brand new to her, it was no longer woods and wildlife- no it was a bunch of concrete cities. A waste if you ask me. Ezio held my hands lovingly as Ziio walked next to me, taking the sites in wonder. Very faintly we could make out the Statue of Liberty just a few miles off the coast as the city streets were packed bumper to bumper with cars, ranging from taxis to super nice sports cars, as people crowded sidewalks and streets. I scrunched my nose at the closeness, I hated it, as flashing signs had drawn people to stores and restaurants. I could only have imagined what New York was like at night. The one thing that I noticed though was that there was so many forms of self expression here it was like a clash of the clothes: Gucci, Chanel, Victoria's secret, Michael kors, and a bunch of other super name brand stores lined some of the side walks as some people walked the streets in suits and upscale clothes showing money and upper class, while some were in costume or even dressed in drag. It was such a mix of personalities that it was its own unique little melting pot.

"Anyone hungry?" Ezio asked as he looked between Ziio and I, a grin across his lips as we stopped in front of a fondu place- ironically the Melting Pot. Ziio looked at the restaurant with wide eyes, her mouth watering just a bit, causing Ezio to chuckle. I wasn't hungry but I knew I needed to eat, to Ammit if I was gonna make myself sick. 

"That smells amazing" Ziio said as she looked at us "I would love to eat here"

"I'm fine with Fondu, though i'm surprised you didn't pick Italian this time" I said. Ezio cast me a playful glare as he opened the door and lead us inside. I shivered slightly as the cool A/C began to freeze me out. Of course, typical Ezio, the hostess was smitten with him and so was the waitress who would be helping us out. I didn't blame him no but I hated that they looked right past me sometimes as we were lead to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant as Ziio sat across from us, the burners in the center of the table, as I leaned into Ezio for warmth. I was like an Iceberg- I was used to the heat and the cold was something I didn't get along with. Just as the waitress was about ti take our drinks and get us started she was brushed to the side as a male took her place their voice sounding very similar to a certain boy we hung out in with in high school. I looked up to see Jax standing right before me and he looked exactly the same though his hair seemed a bit darker as it was pulled into a bun. His black button up clung to his body as a couple of buttons had been undone at the top. I squealed excitedly as I shot up and hugged him tightly, Ezio and Ziio both startled at my sudden movements.

"Damn girl I haven't seen you in forever, I hardly recognized you with the new tats and Gray hair but it looks amazing, hell you even have a badass scar on your eyes. How'd that happen hmm?" Jax asked as he chuckled and held me, returning my death grip. When did he get so strong? 

"Just something I got from a fight. It's not a big deal, and yea it's been way to long" I sighed as I broke the hug and sat down, looking up at him as he had a very playful glint in his eyes. Ra, I missed him.

"Yea it should be, it's been damn near a year. Eight months to be exact, and I kept count seeing I missed you and Rhi's birthday, which where is that little shit anyways? You guys just kinda disappeared after graduation. I still am celebrating your birthday even if it is three months late" Jax said. Ezio choked a bit but I had brushed it off as I looked at Jax.

"Look, a lot has been going on, but I can't say to much about it right now. I will explain it though once I know my kids and myself are safe. Rhi is Rhi but she's still in Boston right now" I answered as Jax's eyes went big as he looked at me stunned "What about you? I thought you were supposed to moving to Japan?"

"Wait- hold up a damn minute, you had children?!" Jax nearly shouted, before he looked up at Ezio who had been sitting next to me, our hands still intertwined "You had children with the Ezio Auditore?"

"Nice to see you again Jax" Ezio chuckled, brushing off his slight shout, as he looked up at a stunned Jax "(1)Non ti dispiace rompere i miei timpani? Vorrei continuare a sentire grazie "

"Si, Signor" Jax sassed playfully as before looking at me "Did you?"

"Yes Jax, Ezio is the father of my twins" I answered as I rolled my eyes. Jax nearly screamed at the top of his lungs as he gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Well you sly dog, you snagged one hell of a sexy man, I feel jealous but considering both of yall are sexy as hell those children are gonna grow up and have some looks. I have to meet them" Jax beamed. I nodded as I smiled up at him.

"You will soon I promise"

"I better otherwise I'm sending Apollo on your ass" he joked. Instantly my eyes light up.

"You found your deity?" I asked excitedly. Jax just stood their, looking all proud and he should have been. This was exciting news, I remembered the first time I found Anubis, I was gushing like a mad man. 

"I did, it was a few weeks after yall had disappeared and he's been with me sense. A lot of work but i'm so glad I decided to work with him. And yea I was supposed to move to Japan but my dads Organization had kept him here, saying a couple of women were giving them trouble and that they needed to look for them. My great uncle, who oddly enough has the names Charles Lee- kinda Ironic- has been hell bent over finding them so we got stuck here. I was tired of being treated like shit from my family so I ran off and came here, it's not much but I needed a place to go, i'm trying to get into NYU. God now that I think about it I hated that side of my dads family and I am so glad no woman married that rigid ass uncle of mine. Pure pity I tell you. " All of us froze when he said Lee's name but he didn't seem to notice at all. Oh oblivious Jax. "Met an Italian man though, love of my life. I can see why you like them so much"

"Yea you probably only picked up the stuff for in bed" I joked when I heard two very familiar voices a couple seats away from us. I paled and groaned as Ziio growled and Ezio stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked.

"My parents are here" I grumbled.  
Translations:

1) Mind not breaking my eardrums? I'd like to keep my hearing thank you


	46. One friendly face

Jax looked around curiously as I stared my parents down while they ate their food, acting all childish and loving towards one another. I felt disgusted yet paralyzed in my seat. What were the odds of running into them again? And this far East after being in Texas?

"When can go if you want bella" Ezio reassured sweetly as he squeezed my hand "if you don't want to be near them"

"Its fine. Im an adult now, I cam be friendly and ignore their presence" I muttered as I began to pick at the menu. I couldn't lie, my anxiety was through the roof. Jax finally seemed to notice as he glared them down.

"Geez, if I were related to them I would have thrown myself off a cliff. Guess Uncle Lee isn't so bad compared to these people" Jax muttered before mom caught his gaze, her body straightening up. One thing mom hated was when someone challenged her authority. I ducked my head down.

"Excuse me sir" Mom hissed. Jax smiled sweetly, knowing he caught her attention, as he pretended to act interested and nice. Probably the job.

"Yes ma'am, can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Yes, don't you know it's quite rude to stare"

"Oh honey, I wasn't staring, I was looking at your outfit" Jax started. mom started to beam proudly before he said this next. I nearly laughed my ass off "Sweetie, what were you thinking when you dressed yourself this morning? suede Italian boots do not mix with those orange shorts you've got, did you get dressed by a child"

"How rude" mom exclaimed as Ezio nearly bursted out into laughter. Ziio looked as if she were going to murder someone- namely my parents "I'll have you know this is very fashionable in Italy, I just got back from there. What's your name? I want to speak with your manager"

"Ok Karen, I am the manager" Jax snorted as he lied smoothly. That was before Ezio cut in, taking his jab at my parents.

"(1)Per favore, abbiamo un senso della moda molto migliore di quello, anche ai miei tempi avevamo un gusto molto migliore. Non rovinare il mio paese perché non puoi vestirti da solo" Ezio remarked. I watch my mom stir in very... Inappropriate manner making me sick to my stomach as she seemed to enjoy the smoothness in his voice. I wish I hadn't seen that.

"I take that back I'd rather live with Uncle Lee. God I am so glad you left them: Jax muttered under his breath. 

Everything seemed to calm back down as Jax took our order and went to get our drinks. Mom hadn't seen me and I sighed in relief but I could dad was pissed about mom's reaction to Ezio's voice. When I say mom was obsessed with everything Italian it was no joke, she even had an affair with an Italian man not long after we were born hence why we had to move. Ziio tried to hold her best in, especially sense she was now pregnant- like Morrigan and Elise (Ra help Kadar with Elise)- and stress was no good for any baby, Lycan or not. That was until mom brought up me. 

"I can't believe Phoenix had children, I mean... How could anyone want to sleep with her?" Mom retorted. Ezio stiffened, I knew he hated that statement as much as he hated that next one "Especially that Handsome Italian, I mean she must have used some sort of devil magic to get him. He'd be out of his mind to actually be willing to have sex with our daughter"

"Jessie..." Dad warned. Mom completely disregarded him 

"And those poor babies, I feel so bad for them. She's going to be a bad mom, bringing up her children in Sin. How could she do that? She's bringing ruin to our whole family- I mean we're the last of our generation to go to heaven. and Poor Rhi, if it wasn't for that Immigrant and Phoenix, she would have been normal. Oh my poor Rhi...I miss her"

"We agreed that when we kicked them out we wouldn't talk about this" Dad groaned in annoyance "A fresh start, like we said"

"I'm just trying to figure out why God decided to punish me? What did I do so wrong to have my bloodline condemned to hell?"

"Do we really have to ask that "Dad shot back. Mom gave dad a cold look as she but her bottom lip. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sure, I knew out of the two of us Rhi was always their favorite- ever since birth (though I still loved Rhi the same and didn't blame her at all)- and she wasn't as drilled Into as I was which is why she got away with a lot more things. It hurt, finally hearing the words escape my mom's mouth. A single tear slid down my cheek as I picked at my nails. All the glares and snide comments, the look of disregard and pity, it was like they saw me as a walking ball of evil and it wasn't just mom and dad who favored Rhi more, it was all of our family. Rhi was the normal angle in our family, a saint, and no matter how hard I tried to please them it was never enough: Straight A's, didn't pay much attention, learning several languages? forget about it. Was this not enough torture? The path of the Phoenix is a long and lonely road we take to ensure the world does not fall apart I heard Esmees voice ring through me like a bell, before Anubis's cut in being the Phoenix always makes you stand apart because you are different from the other souls, you go through the harshness of the world to deem humanities fate. This will always set you apart but it is not is a curse, it is a gift.

"I thought about reaching out to Rhi but I can't, knowing her she's following Phoenix's path sticking up for her like any little sister would because its cool" Mom retorted "I just want to save at least one of our daughters- well the most saveable one that is. Phoenix isn't worth it." That was the last straw for Ziio as I watched her still face twist into pure rage. I tried to stop Ziio before she got up but I was too late as she slipped out of our booth and walked towards mom and dad's table. Shit I thought as I kept my eye on Ziio, Ezio smirking though I knew he was planning his own revenge but he knew I needed him here beside me at the moment. At that moment Jax had walked out and stopped, slightly smirking at the two like he knew drama was gonna spill and he wanted to watch it. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Do not ma'am me" Ziio hissed causing mom to look appalled as Dad slightly chuckle, he never seen someone kick mom of her pedestal before, and I had to chuckle at that just a bit "How can you say such things to your own child, a beautiful life given that grew inside of you. I am a mother and even if my children had had chosen a different spiritual path I would have never treated them the way you have just said. That is being a terrible mother, one not deserving of any kids" Mom scoffed.

"looks like you've smoked to much peace pipe ma'am but your faith isn't much anymore, Christianity is the one true way. You don't tell me how I can raise my children" Mom hissed. This pissed Ziio off more as I froze in fear. Mom should not have said that and at least dad had more respect for the natives seeing he loved their culture, quickly kicking mom from under the table. Ziio slapped Mom hard across the face leaving me to drop my jaw in awe as Ezio and Jax bit back a laugh as the restaurant seemed to come to a quiet stop, the chatter dying down as they all looked at Ziio and mom. Mom had a huge red hand print across her cheek as she looked up furious but shocked.

"You will not insult my land and people like that!"Ziio sneered "You are the most disrespectful, disgusting woman I have ever encountered and I have met some horrible people. Our people opened up our lands to you and were friendly. You have hurt the wolf Spirit's consort for far to long, no woman should ever endure such horror from those who gave her life. All you white people came onto our land and stole it from us, forcing you religion on us or killing us off. You have no respect for anything but yourselves. I am glad you don't have your daughters, Rhi and Nyx are so much better and stronger then you can ever imagine. Nyx is a better mother then you ever will be and her children couldn't be safer or better love, they are better in her care then anyone elses- especially yours. You disgust me. and the man she is with her loves her more then you could ever imagine, he has thrown himself in front of danger at every turn to keep her protected and they are set to marry. Your daughter is more loved then you will ever be you vile, cruel woman. I hope you get everything thats coming to you for abusing and neglecting your daughter. The only one who is getting condemned is you. Accept the fact you will always be pathetic while your supposedly sinful daughters have a better life and far greater purpose then you can ever imagine. At least they have more of a purpose then sitting here complaining about my children for expressing themselves and I'll have you know that there is noting evil or devil like about honoring the Earth mother, the home she provides so willingly that you snatch up for your own selfish reasons and poison with your waste"

"This is harassment! You can't talk to me like that, we work for the Cormac's"

"Actually she can Idiota" Ezio called out. Mom seemed to finally recognize Ezio's voice. Her eyes grew furious as she snapped her head, making eye contact with me "And just because you're working for my friend doesn't make you a hot shot"

"Why do you always ruin everything Phoenix Ashlynn Lynx" Mom growled as she went to get up but Ziio grabbed her by the shoulders and practically threw her in her seat, nearly breaking the booth seat.

"You will not lay a hand on my daughter" Ziio snarled, her eyes flashing gold momentarily as they didn't seem to catch it. Good, otherwise there would have been trouble.

"She's not your daughter"

"Oh she is after you abused her, abandoned her and treated her like absolute shit. She is mine now" Ziio spat as a manager came out, dressed a little more professionally the Jax, as he ran over to the two worried- this probably wasn't good for business.

"Excuse me, ladies, can I ask what the problem is?" He asked, his voice deep. Like Ezio he was Italian and I noticed how lovingly Jax stared at him. SO this was the man he had feelings for, interesting. Mom huffed and smirked some.

"This woman came over here harassing me about how I raised my children. I was doing them a favor by trying to raise them in Gods grace"

"You were abusing them, she even harassed me for being a Native, I apologize for any trouble I caused but this woman is harassing my daughter" Ziio explained as she pointed to me, the mans gaze following mine before his eyes softened "All I wanted was for her to be quiet"

"I am so sorry miss..."

"Ziio Haytham"

"I truly do apologize for the way this woman has done during your meal here, and I will personally see to it that your meal is weaved. We do not see any of your people around here and I am deeply sorry for that" The man said as mom looked at him in disbelief for not taking her side while Ziio quickly snuck outside, what was she doing?. The man turned to her "Miss I'm going to have you to leave, we do no tolerate harassing other customers, especially insulting Native Americans. If you do not leave willingly the cops will be called" Mom had thrown a complete fit as she and Dad were escorted out of building, mom screaming curses at me.

"I already told you" I shouted back "My name is Nyx Auditore"

"I apologize for their behavior, if there is anything else I can do for you please let me know" The man said as he walked off. Ezio leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"Mmmm Nyx Auditore... I love it" He whispered against my lips as Jax came back over. I smiled and kissed him again.

"So do I " I answered.

"Aww look how cute you two are. I better get invited to the wedding " Jax joked "But yea, you're family is completely nuts, I am so glad you moved to Boston now. They really do put Lee to shame," Not to long after Ziio came back with what looked like a radiator in her hands, safely hidden in her clothes. Both Ezio and I gave her a skeptical look.

"I tore out their radiator and motor to their car. They aren't going anywhere" She answered. Ezio got a text as and kept paying more attention to the windows, which meant he got a text about an increase in templars in our area. Great. Other then that we enjoyed our meal in peace before heading back to the hotel. The second group had been heading to the brewery to retrieve one apple while the rest of the group would retrieve the one in Salem themselves while Ezio, the twins and I were heading straight home with the apples we already had so that way when everyone got back I could finally destroy them. Home. Boston. God I missed it so much and I was eager to see Mat Rhi and Fiadh again just as Maria and claudia were waiting to get their hands on Alessio and Elena. We had been on the road for so long that I didn't realize we had spent so much time in hiding, running from the order we had once been in and had lasting connections to. Ra I was eager to get to Boston and at least then we werent on the run. When we got back everyone had noticed Ziio's pissed expression and when someone asked she snapped rather quickly.

"Where do they get off treating their daughters like that!" She hissed.

"My parenst showed up" I answered shrugging with a slight smirk, as Ezio had been highly amused. He couldn't stop grinning.

"Ziio totaled their car" He howled in laughter.

"Ripped out the radiator and motor"

"Room now" Ziio growled as she grabbed Haytham. All of us chuckled in response as they disappeared. I bit my lip as I felt my nerves wash over me, I needed to tell them this.

"I have something to tell all of you but it needs to wait until we are all on Boston together and the apples have been destroyed and I've spoken with the elders" Ezio squeezed my hand reassuringly as Morrigan and the others looked at me. I needed some time to figure out how to tell them. This wasn't so easy. I couldn't just blurt out being Juno's true host and the actual Phoenix. Right now I needed a nap because I could feel my legs slowly starting to give out from underneath me. This was going to be a long trip.


	47. Home at last

*Ezio pov*

Once I was sure Nyx was asleep I had gone off to see Morrigan who had been in her suite, door open and fixing her robes, as I leaned on the entry way and knocked. I promised Anubis I would protect Nyx because her destiny was far greater then any of us had imagined, though he didnt tell me what it was exactly. He said Nyx should tell us and to let her when she was ready because it was not easy. Morrigan looked up at me with a quizzical look, surprised to even see me here.

"I need a favor" I stated. She stood up straighter, slightly interested.

"What kind of favor?" She asked.

"One that permanently ends Nyx's parents, at least make them suffer for a little while, so they can feel the pain they put her through. I'll help with what I can, I want them to know they stood on the wrong side of the Auditore family" I said. Morrigan smirked.

*Nyx POV- two weeks later*

After the fiasco with my parents we had all split up and Ezio, the Twins, and I had headed back to the new base while the rest retrieved the remaining apples, thanks to The we found it because she gave us the address in exchange for best aunt. Juno was persistent, not only making me feel tired and weak and striking my hunger but now she had been affecting my breathing as I felt pains in my chest. She was making this incredibly difficult but I resisted her as much as I could, which I was proud of seeing I thought I could break. I guess what was the phoenix in me. Plus I was successful at hiding the pain I was going through- not even the lycans knew which was a bonus. In a weird way.

Both Ezio and I had been greeted with open arms, Edward, the frye twins, Alexios and Kassandra, Shay and connor giving me hugs- even william, desmond, and Rebecca even gave me one. Altair and Malik hadn't hugged me but they did give me a smile and told me they were glad to have my back. Maria and Claudia were more then thrilled to have seen me back, Maria even kissing my cheeks. Alessio and Elena had captured everyone's hearts- even Altair and Shaun's- and everyone had gotten to hold them. It was so funny to see a group of assassins all fawning and fighting over who got to hold them, though Maria and Claudia held them the most due to lost time and Maria being their grandmother. Technically they would be Desmonds great aunt and uncle? Or was it something different? I wasnt to sure on how exactly Desmond and Ezio were related but it was kind of funny to see his great somethings be so much younger then him- talk about a crazy second chance. I was so glad that we had been received with welcoming arms, even the Elders which had shocked even me as they paid their respects to Ezio and I, even the others. I told Rhi that I would explain the downfall of our parents after we had dealt with the Elders, knowing that what they had to talk to me about was far more important. The first two days of us being there they had talked to Ezio and I extensively as they eagerly took up the information we gave them to compare it to what they had. Edward had told me that everyone here was helping and that the amount of evidence they had found of Michael with his personal vendetta against me was overwhelming. Turns out he was born during the witch hunt in England and they had accused his wife of witchcraft- ultimately she was but he didn't know that- and he was the one who lit her pyre unknowing that it was a dark witch who commanded him. What kind of husband was he? WHen he told me that something stirred inside me, almost as if confirming that I was her. Well fuck. Now Ezio and I were standing in front of the Elders as the rest had been standing behind us eagerly, Maria and Rhi holding my babies. This moment had us all on edge as I held Ezio's hands. Everything we had done- everything we accomplished- these past few months would either condemn us or save us.

"Ezio Auditore de Firenze, Phoenix Ashlyn Lynx" The Italian man, Michelangelo, said. He wore a slightly looking Modern version of Ezio's robes only with white and red silk- I guess Ezio's was special- as he stood between and older English man in dark blue robes and an Egyptian man, whose robes where more linen based(and looked a lot like Bayek just scrawnier), as the Frenchman and Irishman seemed to hide in the back. It was Michelangelo's job to deliver our judgement seeing Ezio was Italian and, well, I didn't have a place yet. "We have gone over the evidence that was submitted to us to prove your innocence and we have thought very long and hard on this. Being of accused of betraying the creed and labelled as traitors is something we take seriously and it did not help that you both ran off before we could get here to do a proper investigation. The others and I have treated this case and accusation with the extreme amount of caution and we have made our decision: Ezio Auditore you are innocent and cleared of being labelled a traitor. You, like your fellow brothers and sisters, are now the Grandmaster and Mentor of the Italian brotherhood once again"

"Grazie, Michelangelo" Ezio said as his grip on my and tightened, I knew what he was thinking and so was I. My heart was racing as everything around me seemed to slow, I could feel my heartbeat thrum through my body. Michelangelo looked at me, a soft smile on his lips as his light green eyes seemed to pour into mine. Like Ezio he was a flirt and it took everything in Ezio not to smack his eyes out of his head.

"Phoenix Lynx" He started. Time seemed to freeze. This was it, the moment that would change everything for me "You destroyed the apple- disobeying a direct order to keep it safe and putting the brotherhood in danger, but you did not betray the creed. We have found you to be innocent and cleared of being labelled as a traitor" I sighed in relief, the weight finally off my shoulders. I nearly cried and if the group behind us could cheer right now they would have. Ezio gave my hand a comforting squeeze as both of our moods instantly lifted. No more running, no more hiding, we were safe and we were home. That was all that matters- I had been worried about not seeing my family again but we weren't going to be separated. 

"Thank you, Michelangelo" I said. He smiled softly.

"Everyone else is dismissed, but Phoenix, we would like to have a word with you privately" The Frenchman said. I could tell he was challenging Ezio but with a soft kiss on his cheeks I had reassured him. He gave me a concerned look but walked out with the group who were now rowdy and cheering, talking about celebrating for our return. I could tell Edward was going to get shit faced and Fiadh might fight someone just for the sake of it- mainly shay since he kept pushing her buttons if you know what I mean. As the door shut behind us I got off of my knees but still stood in my place as the Egyptian elder seemed to disappear behind one of the doors next to him "It is finally a pleasure to met the Phoenix in person"

"How-" I started, confused they had even known such a thing. I hadn't told anyone and nobody I had been in contact with knew. The Frenchman had cut me off, a smirk on his lips.

"Personal journals from your past lives: Ani, Isla, Lily, Adelina and so on. If Arno or the others here bothered to see their lovers or friends left a journal for them explaining everything they would know" He answered as his blue eyes cut into mine "These are the only books in the world that could explain much more about the phoenix then the regular ones debating its existence and mythology, the real answers about the origins and powers lay within the pages" 

"These journals were not allowed to stay in the Assassins Archives" Michelangelo added as he nodded his head "Despite them being notes and advances from the most notable assassins and grandmasters, what was contained in the pages were far to valuable for anyone, assassins and templars alike, to find so they stayed withing their respective brotherhoods handed down from Grandmaster to Grandmaster until they could be returned to the next owner: You"

"When we caught wind that a girl named Phoenix in the American Brotherhood had resurfaced destroying pieces of eden left and right we had to come right away. We know that destroying them is what you have to do so we will not stand in your way but you need to read these journals if you continue this path and rise into your powers" The Englishman as he reached over and grabbed eight, small, yet thick leather books that seemed to have torn throughout the ages. It was so hard to believe that I had written these all those years ago... I felt a sense of Nostalgia flow through me but it wasn't my own: I knew they were my pasts selves. The last book though was only a large papyrus scroll and I knew it was Ani's, good thing I had taught my self Hieroglyphs and started to learn coptic. Once they were in my hand I felt a flood of power rush through me and I nearly cried. It felt as if a missing part of me had been returned. "Do not let anyone get ahold of these books, though I feel as if though I don't have to tell you that"

"But that is not all" The Egyptian man said as he came out with a mass of black and gold fabric in his hands. I looked closer at it so see that it had been an Assassin's robes that had been similar to Ezio's minus the long sleeves made out of black and gold silks, the gold inside the hood and embroided along the outside as hints on linen peeked through. The robe was absolutely gorgeous as two of Bayek's old hidden blades had accompanied it, completely refurbished to fit and work in modern society, through Amun's face had been replaced with Anubis's face, the leather and gold working together perfectly "We have long awaited the Phoenix's arrival, especially in Egypt. Our brotherhood is weak after out Grandmaster was murdered. Our order has been going through some changes and it has been revealed from the Gods that they want someone who worships the old ways to power: They have revealed the new Grandmaster of the Egyptian brotherhood to be you and only you. Normally our robes are white linen but since you are Anubis's high Priestess we made them in black and gold to honor him. We made them similar to Ezio's seeing he is your husband. The bracer's are Bayek's but since you were his second lover you have more of a claim to them then we do"

"Are..." I started, not believing what I was hearing though what I was seeing told me the opposite "You... I'm the grandmaster..."

"Yes, you will of course be able to live and move where you want but you will be in charge of keeping the Egyptian brotherhood in check and running smoothly. Normally, an opportunity like this wouldn't happen but since you are the Phoenix, and your past lives have been grandmasters, as well as your very impressive and rather quick training and progress here that was recorded by William and Johnathan that gives you enough experience and training to do so. Will you take this opportunity?" Michelangelo asked. I was shocked, honored, but shocked. I could feel Anubis encouraging me, I didn't even think or blink before I answered.

"I will." The Egyptian man smiled at me, pleased with my answer.

"Em hotep, Grandmaster" He said as he bowed his head some to me "I am Kheperkare, what shall I call you?"

"Nehem.ek Kheperkare, you can call me Khenemetibanpu" I answered. He smiled, slightly surprised I could say that. Something told me we would get along greatly. 

"You should get dressed and return the others, after all you have much to celebrate" Michelangelo said "We will stay until Arno and the others return- then we will leave. Kheperkare will be helping you get set up with the Egyptian division and helping you out when he can. Think of him like your assistant or second in command, however you prefer. It is truly an honor to meet you, Sister" The Irishman spoke. Kheperkare handed me the robes and they all left, leaving me around. Unable to contain my excitement I quickly pulled off my shirt- seeing I already had the leather pants and gold chains on- and slipped on the robe. The silk and linen felt soft and cool on my skin that I almost shuddered. The robe fit perfectly as it highlighted every curve I had. I smiled as I pulled on the bracrs, my fingers lingering over the cool blade. To hold a piece of history- a piece of Bayek's history in my hands was amazing, but to use them years later? well that was even more amazing. Oh they were all going to love this.


	48. Grandmaster Khenemetibanpu? What?

*Ezio POV*

I sat between my Mother and sister, mother holding Elena like the the only thing in the world. I smiled as I looked at the sight, my mother absolutely taken by her grandchildren. Before we had gotten here mother had smacked me on the back of my head and gave me a long lecture in Italian for not reaching out to her when Nyx gave birth. Nyx only laughed at me as I remembered my conversation with Anubis.

"B-but how?" I asked as I looked from Anubis to my family who seemed to be laughing at me through teary eyes. Of course they would.

"I am the God of the Afterlife Ezio, I deal with the souls of those who have moved on. This is one of my gifts to say Thank you for being their for Nyx for the years you have been by her side, you have been the best man for her then the others. Go, talk, I will be with you shortly- I am not supposed to allow the living talk with the dead but you and Nyx are an exception." Anubis said. I nodded as I walked over to Father, Federico and Petruccio- instantly falling on my knees in front of them as I hugged Petruccio. Their skin felt cold, lacking warmth, but I was holding them and that was more then enough.

"Father... Brother.." I started, unable to find my voice. Father only chuckled as they all knelt down to hug me.

"It is good to see you too my son," Father said "And I finally see you have actually settled down- not that weird phases you had with Sofia. I liked the girl and your children but they were not right for you"

"I know, father, but after Adelina... I wanted to fix my broken heart. I admit I was reckless after that" I answered.

"That you were"

"I still can't believe you stole my wife from me" Federico chided playfully as he gave me a lop sided grin "Though I don't blame you, Adelina is a beautiful and strong woman- a force to be reckoned with though"

"Look, I couldn't help it" I started, blushing in embarrassment as Federico laughed.

"It's alright brother, I know, and if I were you I would have done the same thing. Being her husband just for a little was the best thing that happened to me but I knew you and here are meant to be"

"What do you mean is?" I asked curiously as Petruccio kept hugging me.

"I can feel we don't have much time, time here works much differently then the physical one" Father said as something in his demeanor changed. He looked at me "We love you Ezio, and remember that what happened to us was not your fault. Nyx will bridge the gap for us so that we can talk to you, your mother and Claudia soon. Take care of her and your children, they will need you more then you could ever know."

"I can't wait to see Alessio piss on you again, you must learn how to stop him from doing so" Federico teased as they began to start fading.

"We love you Ezio. Remember your purpose, your family, we will speak soon" Father started but I never heard the rest because they vanished before my very eyes. I slumped forwards, my heart aching. I had tears in my eyes. I wish I had more time with them but I was grateful for the time given- to see them one last time before they left again. Anubis walked up to me.

"I apologize for the short amount of time, I was not expecting this 'christian god' to come take them so soon. I promise the next time you see them will be much longer" Anubis said as I stood up. I nodded and smiled, 

"That was more then enough for now" I said. He nodded "You wanted to talk?"

"I did. Although I find your jealousy over Nyx and I's relationship quite amusing I do not want you to feel as if she loves one more then the other, like myself I have a wife, but it does not change anything. Nyx's soul had been around for a very, very long time, since the Old kingdom actually and I have been there for her ever since, year after year and life after life. I care for Nyx a lot, just as much as you do, and she has served me in the same ways. She is a pure and powerful soul but with a soul like that it requires guidance and if it weren't me it could be any other God, be thankful it isn't Set or Zeus or whoever. Having a spiritual relationship is much different then a physical one, where we may be able to bed each other or talk and spend time with one another we cannot marry nor can we procreate. It is a practice that has long since happened since the rise of the first human civilization. what she and you have is exactly what we share though we encourage physical relationships and you can wed and procreate. Nothing has changed between you and we both want what's best for Nyx. You have no reason to worry about anything at all, and in fact I paired you and her together, you can protect her when I am not around."

"You did?" I asked, now curious as I started to understand there connection. Anubis nodded. 

"I deal with the souls of humanity, remember. It doesn't take much as well as a little convincing from some love goddesses, all I needed to do was put you in each other's path" Anubis explained. 

"Ezio-Ezio Auditore" Mother snapped slightly, pulling me out of the first part of my memory. I looked around seeing as everyone had been looking at me curiously, mother having a slightly stern expression on her face. Most of the people here had drinks in their hands, a slight buzz around them, as they talked and laughed. I smelled a mix of wine and rum lingering in the air- which I found to be an odd combination. I knew that eventually this small get together would turn crazy- I had seen what happened when Shay, Edward, and Jacob were like when they got a little more then completely wasted. "You better not being ignoring your mother"

"Of course he is Madre, he's to busy dancing around in his pretty little head" Claudia teased. I cast her a glare causing Claudia to roll her eyes and laugh even more. 

"I would never, I was just thinking" I answered as I looked back at Elena. Alessio was currently yanking Rhi's hair as she sat on Conner's lap, not minding the death drip he had on it. I chuckled. I had to admit both my children had strength.

"It better be about when you are going to marry Nyx" Mother pointed out "Especially after she gave you children. Marry the woman already, don't make her wait any longer"

"We are... But we felt it was better to get married after she destroys the pieces, there is to much going on right now to plan a wedding" I answered. Mother huffed a little bit.

"I am designing her wedding dress, no if ands or buts. You kept my grandchildren from me for far to long I at least get to do this, consider it a gift" she said. I groaned and went to say something but was cut off by Rhi instead.

"I am officiating yalls wedding, Nyx always told me I could if she got married. I swear to Set if you don't let me I will make sure you loose your baby making parts so you cant go anywhere near any flesh caverns" 

"Rhi" Conner groaned in embarrassment as both he and I went red in the face. Mat and Edward choked on their drinks as Fiadh burst into a fit of wild laughter, nearly knocking Shay out in the process if he hadn't have caught her arm.

"What?" Rhi asked innocently, making her eyes all doe like as she stuck out her bottom lip in a slight pout. Conner gave her a half playful glare, one that I had grown so accustomed with as the Elder assassins joined us, making themselves comfortable in some of the chairs and couches sitting in the large living room. I was so grateful that I hadn't been condemned a traitor and I was glad to be the Grandmaster of my brotherhood again though I knew that change was going to be quite difficult but with Nyx by my side I had the confidence to do so. Where was she? WHat had they wanted to talk to Nyx about? I couldn't help but be worried about what they could have been talking about though I was glad she wasn't deemed a traitor as well otherwise we would have had some serious issues. Where was she? I couldn't help but look around discreetly. 

"Can you please stop using that word? I am begging you, don't say that again" Conner pleaded.

"Look its better then saying v-a-g-i-n-a in front of the babies" Rhi defended, causing everyone to laugh even more. I had to laugh and shake my head at that, 

"With Ezio as their father i'm sure they'll already have a full array of words to say before they can speak" Claudia teased, mother chuckling and nodded along. I couldn't believe this.

"Hey, I am nowhere near as bad as Edward or Shay. Besides if they learned curses from anyone it would be Nyx, she has a mouth like you wouldn't believe, I swear she's cursing about something every second" I defended while everyone laughed like a mad man. Rhi gasped as she looked at me.

"My sweet, innocent sister would never ever swear like a sailor, and you better not be talking about BJ's in front of the children you " Rhi joked, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Oh how I missed the playful banter Nyx's sister provided. I was thankful she hadn't taken one of my classes, I would have had no idea how to handle that. Nyx was one thing- her sister the complete opposite. I swear she was going to be the death of me.

"That is not what I meant and you know it" I warned. Rhi gave me a shit eating grin while somehow still managing to look innocent. I shot Conner a glare that told him to watch his girlfriend. Just as I had Morrigan, Arno, Cal and the others had entered the hideout, the Elders stiffening at the sight of the Templars but not saying a word- they knew they helped keep Nyx safe but they were still cautious and I didn't blame them. I still wasn't to happy about her decision to let Haytham near her or our kids after what happened but I had grown accustomed to it.

"Quite curious, this is wife number three?" Jacob asked, evie smacking his arm causing him to huff and look at her. I rolled my eyes as Morrigan and them sat down to join the conversation, obviously tired as she handed me the rst of the apples. Everyone seemed to eye them wearily as I kept them by my side. Everyone knew the only person touching them was Nyx when she destroyed them.

"Number two" I said as I sat up, everyone giving me a curious look- even mother and Claudia. I cleared my throat. "One of Nyx's other past lives was Adelina van den Sternberg"

"No" Mother said as her eyes went wide, everyone else but the elders seemed to gasp. It was Ironic really but it had made so much more sense and why she had reminded me so much of Adelina when we first met- though the memories I had of her were blurry due to Minerva and coming here. It was like they didn't want me to remember that part. 

"Si"

"The wife you stole from your brother is with you again?" Arno asked, slightly confused but somehow making sense of the situation "Quite funny to see you two back together a few what? hundred years later?"

"It makes sense though, kindred spirits tend to seek each other out in new lives if they have arrived in the same time" Rhi added "I'm glad she's with you again, from what i've read from the library you guys loved each other a lot but if you let my sister get blown up like that again I will set your ass on fire understand?"

"I won't" I said as I nodded my head solemnly, remembering my last few moments with Adelina. I crawled my way to her after the building exploded, thinking I should have been more careful and checked for gunpowder. "But what happened was an accident"

"Speaking of which, where is my sister?" Rhi asked, Just as I was about to answer we all heard the clicking of heels against the wooden floors, all of out attention suddenly being brought up to the grand staircase in front of us.

"Right here" Nyx answered, her voice floating through the air. My jaw dropped as I saw her- all of us watching in awe and surprise- as she descended the stairs. She wore knee high black heeled boots and black leather pants with golden chains along her hip. Her robe highlighting every curve she had, only now her robe looked like mine but without the sleeves and the colors now black and gold silk- a combination none of us have see before- as she had her hood pulled down. On her arms were two hidden blades, both Egyptian looking in Nature, as she seemed to light up the room around her. Jacob let out a low whistle as I stared in awe, my jaw dropping in shock. She looked like a fierce goddess descending to walk upon the mortal world as she walked closer to us, a grin on her face.

"The Phoenix, the gentlest and most wonderful of her kind, memorizing beauty and brilliant color, her cry synonymous to a lovely song. But comes time, consumes herself in her own magnificent flame and from her own ashes will rise and reborn anew" Michelangelo said. I looked over to him quickly, wondering why he had said such a quote and referred to the mythical bird as a she, was a Phoenix naturally a female and he was drawing comparisons to flirt. He must have caught my staring because he looked at me and chuckled "No, Mentore, as much as I envy the beautiful woman you call a wife I recognize that she is yours and would never take her from you"

"Hell yea my sister live up to her name, look at you looking like a fuckin queen" Rhi beamed. Michelangelo looked at Nyx confused, as if asking if Rhi understood what he just said. What was going on?

"I haven't told them yet, I was going to tonight when Morrigan and the others got back but I see they're here now" Nyx said, looking around before looking at me and grinning. It was hard to stay confused when she looked so radiant. The Egyptian man nodded at her.

"Grandmaster Khenemetibanpu, I see the robes fit well" He said. Now I was really confused, Grandmaster? Khen- however you said that name? How did they know each other?

"Alright, alright I'll be the one to ask and clear up this confusion. What the hell is going on here?" Shay asked as he sat up straighter to look at all of them better. Nyx cleared her throat. This was going to be one hell of an explanation. 

"Well, as of today I'm the Grandmaster of the Egyptian Brotherhood" Nyx explained as she bit her lip, looking at me slightly nervously. "Not only that but I am the actual Phoenix, the mythical bird is actually a person and that's me. Not to make matters worse but uh... I'm Juno's true host. As long as she doesn't forcefully possess me we're safe, she can use a temporary host like a priestess or something but she wants me because I am the Phoenix. I'm not going to let that happen but this is what I just recently found out about" 

My heart stopped as the room erupted into a loud panic and shock. I knew about Juno, but definitely not the rest. Well, time to calm this all down.


	49. Explanation and Good Riddance

*Nyx POV*

I watched as the room around me burst into chaos, taking the looks of surprise and confusion in. I had a feeling it wouldn't have been so bad if most of them hadn't been halfway drunk. I knew this would happen though, this news was a shock to all and I was the first one in thousands of years to ever share this big of a secret- I just shattered their ideas of what the Phoenix was. Ezio looked beyond confused but he stood up and whistled loudly, casing everyone to hush. I nodded at him, thanking him silently. What I did notice was a new native, one Conner apparently knew as he kept staring at him in shock and wonder: Another lycan, how many were out there? Cal and a few others were still missing which meant they were retrieving the last apple, which I didn't mind doing it separately from the rest.

"What do you mean you're the Phoenix?" Jacob asked "It's supposed to be a bird, I mean every single book and legend says that it's a bird- people have claimed to see it"

"Are you seriously worried about that? She's Juno's host, we have more pressing concerns like how to keep her and Juno separated" Christina pointed out. A couple people groaned as people went back and forth about the Phoenix and trying to keep me safe from Juno. I rolled my eyes a bit! I could fight and I was supposed to deliver the final blow that killed Juno, it was literally my job. I started to grow slightly annoyed. 

"Guys!" I snapped, the room going silent once again only to get loud again causing Morrigan to roar loudly as her eyes flashed green and stared everyone down."Thank you. I am the Phoenix, to make a long story short my past lives visited me and told me, people didn't believe that a human could have those incredible powers so to make it believable they told the story as a bird. I was created by Minerva as a safe guard and keep Juno in check, I am immune to any of the people who came before's attacks and Minerva created me to be stronger then them- stronger then Juno. It is my job to ensure everyone's survival and now I'm needed more then ever. Juno chose me as a host so that she can use the powers I have but I am stronger then her and she can't get to me under any circumstance so you don't have to worry about anyone getting to me. It's the reason that I can touch the pieces of eden- all of them- and not have them reject or corrupt me. They don't affect me. Look I know this is a lot of information to take in but I just found out myself, this is still as much of a shock to me as it is to you all"

"There is still more to the Prophecy, that the first Phoenix was discovered That Alexis of Sparta wrote thousands of years ago" Morrigan added.

"She's right" Alexios cut in as he cleared his throat "From what I can remember she was one"

"In the morning we'll head to the Morrigan and the Aquila so that we can see what needs to be done to finally end this" She added as Haytham began to cut in, giving me a slight nod.

"She's right. We all need to keep a clear head, one misstep and we could end all humanity- or well rather Nyx seeing she's in charge of that. No telling what will happen if she dies so soon" Haytham said.

"Who knows? A plague maybe? possible third world war? half the planet getting fried to bits? Anyone wanna take a guess" Fiadh asked sarcastically as Shay slapped her thigh "What? They are all theisible possibilities" She said causing a few low chuckles.

"Now I understand that you all have your differences and Altair I swear if you sneak off with your wife right now I will unleash Malik's wrath upon your head. Find a new outlet other then Vagina there King Novice" Morrigan said as I looked too see the two trying to sneak off. I watched as they flushed red as everyone laughed before sitting back down in their spots. I watched as Maria grinned and Morrigan shot Ezio a smirk as he gave her a playful but deadly glare "How ya doin there Ezio ?" Ezio groaned as he sank in the seat as they laughed more before the room got silent again, Mat clearing her throat.

"So, like, you're gonna live for thousands of years?" Rhi asked, a slight smirk playing on her lips as she looked back at me. I rolled my eyes. Typical Rhi being a smartass.

"No I won't" I answered "I still have the average lifespan of a human and I can die just as easily but if I defend myself- like being an assassin a majority of my past lives- then it's difficult to kill me. Other then that I'm mostly a normal human though I still have yet to read the journals I have, they're magically protected so that only the Phoenix can read what they truly say"

"This can actually work out to our benefit" Kassandra pointed out "All we need is to have her stab Juno, with no special weapon, and that's the end of it. We have our one weapon- Nyx"

"I'd rather not have my Fiancee used as a weapon" Ezio said as he recovered from his shock before he got up and walked over to me, the remaining five apples in his hand.

"Like it or not lass she's our best shot" Edward pointed out as he took another sip of his rum, his eyes pouring into Ezio's. 

"Before we forget" Morrigan started as I zoned out, feeling completely nauseous as I stumbled into the rail. Ezio was the only one to notice as he tried to stand me up some. Juno. I couldn't let any of them know that my health was currently in decline otherwise they would make me sit out and that was something I was not doing. If I had managed to fool a lot of people here then I could do it for a but longer until Juno fell to my blade. I heard bits and pieces of the conversation: our parents, the jackdaw, the sword of Anubis- said to be reserved for the significant other of Anubis's consort and was able to not only summon the dead, raise ships from their grave, and block possessions. That sounded like a sword I would love to have and deep down I felt that Anubis knew i'd be able to lay my hands on it soon though I would also let Ezio do the same. At least give him a chance and to have fun with a new blade. I remember nodding along to what Edward was saying about finding his ship but I hadn't come out of this sick feeling that had over taken me. 

"We'll discuss this later, we have to destroy these so they aren't a target for us any longer- I'd rather not have a repeat of last safe house especially with my children inside" Ezio said, a slight growl to his voice as he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs, into a secluded bedroom which luckily had candles and a few crystals. I was doing this differently then I had been doing. I wasn't sure if anyone heard because they all seemed to burst into loud fit- only this time full of laughter. My Nauseousness seemed to clear away instantly and I knew why, Juno was close to being free and she was eager to get out. She was in for a rude awakening if she thought she was going to walk free, after everything she's done oh hell no.

Ezio locked the door, making sure we weren't interrupted, as I began to purify the room. I wasn't taking any chances due to Juno's multiple failed attempts, better safe then sorry. Once I was done I cast my circle and lit the candles, placing them on the cardinal points as I laid the protective crystals around me, laying the apples out in front of me as well. Everyday, early in the morning and late at night I would practice harnessing my new abilities. It took a few days to get the hang of it but once I had... well I was hooked. It was a new feeling I had never felt before though I knew I had to be careful and what they said was true, with great power comes great responsibility. Sure it sounded cliche but it was true- I was gifted with some of the very things that literally created creation and if I acted like a moron I would actually end up killing the whole planet. Life seemed so much more simpler when I was back in high school. When I placed the apples near each other they seemed to glow brightly and hum from the sheer proximity. I silently asked for Anpu's protection as I began to channel my powers and focused on the flame.

I watched as the candles seemed to flicker before they bent towards me, all being pulled like they were on a stretcher, until the flames merged to become one, breaking off the candle as it floated in the air- becoming a bright red color before slowly turning into a light shade of blue, Ezio gasped, completely shocked and fascinated as the flame followed my hands. I guided the flame to the first orb, letting the flame envelope the gold object as I picked it up with my bare hands, the fire I created not burning me at all which was a bonus. I watched the blue flame dance around the golden orb, the others doing the same as they began to light up with the blue flame. Something about the colors had made them intoxicating to look at but I knew better then that. I slowly began to crush the metal in my hands with ease, the gold seeming to melt slowly but I knew towards the end there would be a struggle. As I crushed the one in my hand the others seemed to follow after as if what I was doing to one had been transferred to the others, making my job a whole lot easier. Once the orb was close to collapsing in on itself I have one last squeeze, bits of gold everywhere flying everywhere as another poof of air came out, not as strong as the last time probably due to the fact i had changed how I destroyed them but the blue flame helping as well, though a large rattle went through the mansion- almost like an earthquake, the others doing the same as they shattered on their own, making it nearly impossible for anything to stay up: pictures falling off the wall, dressers and beds falling sideways and moving some of the floorboards. Eventually the orb was gone and I looked over to see a halfway terrified look on Ezio's face as he clung to the wall.

"What... Was that?" he asked me. I only shrugged my shoulders, not to sure what he was talking about. I had to admit, the way I had led the fire was awesome and the color... Oh that was so beautiful and it was so satisfying to see the blue envelope the gold. I thanked and bid farewell to the corners and blew out the candles before Ezio walked over and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. I smiled and kissed him before we walked back out into the living room and though I was not ok with freeing Juno I was slightly grateful that I didn't feel weak right now and instead flushed with power though I could still feel her affect- her hold- on me. It was as if she were trying to say 'see what happens when you listen to me.' I couldn't complain though, she hadn't tried to hurt Ezio or my children. What I saw next was a shock, more people had shown up: A few knew Edward, who I came to know them as Adawale and Mary Reed, and two who seemed to know Ezio and when Ezio saw them as we walked down the steps he beamed as he greeted the two with open arms, me by his side.

"Well if it isn't renowned Mentor and Master Assassin Ezio Auditore de la la la" The tall long haired turkish man boasted, everyone seeming to laugh at that, as he and Ezio hugged each other like any dear friend would after years of separation. Even I couldn't contain my laugh as I wondered how that came about.

"Yusuf, it is wonderful to see you again my friend" Ezio rejoiced as the hug broke before a beautiful Chinese girl dressed in silky black and red robes bowed respectfully towards Ezio. This was interesting and for the briefest moment I felt as if I knew Yusuf though the woman hadn't seemed familiar.

"Mentor, it has been far too long" She said, her voice soft yet velvety, not something i'd expect from an assassin. That's when it hit me, she was a concubine, and she seemed to recognize that in me as well as she gave me a soft smile that escaped Ezio's gaze. Ezio chuckled.

"Shao Jun" He said "It has"

"Well, since everyone is here, let's go to the ships and take another look at that Prophecy Alexis of Sparta and the Phoenix wrote" Morrigan said as she stood up.

.............................................

When we arrived my eyes widened in wonder as I saw the two gigantic ships nesteled into the oak trees in front of us. I always thought Rhi and the others were joking but to see it in person? Well that was quite a shock to me. After all of us had admired the ship, mainly me because I was a sucker for history, we finally reached the library stocked full of books new and old and my mouth dropped in awe- to have a library as beautiful as this was my dream. Morrigan pulled a large scroll off the shelf and lightly tossed it onto the table. Instinctively I walked over to it and unrolled it, picking up on the same magic the other journals had, as I looked down at the Greek text. It was times like this where I was thankful I could read Greek. I zoned out as I began to read the text out loud, just as Morrigan was doing the same.

"To find the apple you must find the child known as the Phoenix, who was first associated with its existance, and a child known to follow the lady, who guards it with their life. Only they can reach into the unknown and retrieve what you seek. They are the guardians of the apple and stand between two worlds, untied by blood and bound by the duty of their predecessors. The two shall surface where the fight for freedom starts. At the light of the full moon the Daughter of Understanding and change will rise to the Phoenix's side to end a thousand year war. Through weapons of eden and fangs of war, they will forge mankinds future. A guardian of freewill, the short toe eagle shall guide one's path while the Golden eagle of Italy shall be reunited with the other. Through sword forged in the underworld by the father of wolves and souls, shall the Phoenix be purified from evil's hold, to buy the time you seek use the Ankh that brought Osiris from the brink" We said at the same time. Well, wasn't this quite curious "Where it had begun is where it will end, the darkness will gather. The very foundation of the orders shall rise with Anubis and Sekhmet by their side, summoned by the Phoenix and the daughter of Understanding and change, the darkness shall be purged and peace shall spring." Though I agreed with most of this prophecy I knew that last line wasn't true. NO matter what, there was a balance, and good could not exist without bad, light could not exist without dark, yin could not exist without yang. Sure, maybe this would ease some tensions between the Templars and Assassins but there would always be conflict whether a new group formed or the two still hated each other there would always, always be conflict. 

"The Prophecy speaks of Nyx, Ezio, Arno, and myself. Ezio, the Ankh of Osiris can keep Juno at bay until we find the Sword of Anubis" Morrigan explained. I had almost forgotten that she was the daughter of understanding- due to her being Alexios's descendent- as I felt the heavy weight of the Ankh being placed around my neck, pulling me out of my daydream, very faintly hearing something about Edward's ship. 

"Well, then let's use the rest of this night to Celebrate lads, because the next few days are going to be hell" Edward pointed out, everyone in complete agreement over that. 

.................

I was currently sitting between Ezio and Maria, Alessio in my arms and Elena in Ezio's, as he caught up with Yusuf and Shao jun. Music was playing as people were drinking and talking, having the time of their lives as they reminisced all the memories they had, laughing off old fights and rivalries. It was peaceful- the calm before the storm- and as much as I wanted to focus on the good, the beautiful angle in my arms, my mind drifted off to the fight. I couldn't loose, I couldn't fail them Alessio and Elena had just been brought into this world and they needed to live their lives, I needed to make this a better place for them. It seemed impossible- nearly hopeless- but I needed to give it all, my all. I now knew how Desmond felt before he sacrificed himself to save the world, the impending weight pushing down on you, knowing one wrong move could cost the whole world its life, how was one person supposed to cope with that? How was I supposed to live with that? This fight could have gone two ways: I would fight and win- the world would be saved- or I would fight and die, condemning the world into a fate much worse then death. How was I supposed to deal with that kind of choice? Cope? I looked up to see Yusuf staring at me curiously.

"You know, you look quite a lot like Adelina" Yusuf said, giving me a slightly lopsided grin "Oh man, that Adelina was beautiful and fierce like a lion. Kicked Ezio's ass in nearly everything that it came to" I smirked as Ezio laughed, once again remembering the old days.

"That's because Adelina is my past life, and something's of hers still hold true to today" I answered. Ezio blushed in embarrassment slightly as Maria chuckled.

"Nyx knocked Ezio on his ass more then once" Claudia pointed out as she cast her brother a wicked look, knowing he couldn't say anything to deny it. Yusuf howled in laughter as he looked at his friend. 

"I am not surprised, she was a special woman and the only one that could put him in his place, there was a couple of time where she scared even me" Yusuf added. Ezio rolled his eyes.

"That's because you deserved it"

"Yea, I suppose my antics got a little out of hand with Adelina. Knowing that you are her now, I want to apologize, it was all my fault..." Yusuf started as he leaned forwards, looking up at me with sadness in his eyes. I gave him a confused look as Ezio started.

"Yusuf, her death was not your fault, just like it was not mine for not catching it.."Ezio said before Yusuf held up his hands to silence him.

"Let me finish, I'm sure Nyx does not know how Adelina ended, do you?" Yusuf asked. I shook my head.


	50. Bad and Good times

"How did I die?" I asked curiously as I sat up. Yusuf nodded and swallowed, Ezio looking at me with concern. I could tell he didn't want me to know but I needed to, Maria and Claudia deciding to listen on the story.

"It started as any normal day... Ezio, Adelina, and I were doing a side mission to help this one woman who was sentenced to death for defying the crown. I wanted to help, I mean the poor woman was struggling to keep her kids alive, yet alone herself, but Adelina... Clever Adelina, she knew something wasn't right. Of course the few nights before She and Ezio were fighting because Sofia- I will admit she was a pleasant lady just very boring and drained the life out of Ezio here- had been trying to make her move with Ezio and Adelina had caught Sofia stealing a kiss. They didn't talk much that day and when Adelina said she felt something was off Ezio told her she was overreacting. I should have listened, I mean hearing stories of the great Adelina and being one of the people I looked up to, but the family reminded me so much of my family and I wanted to take Ezio's side, give them the benefit of the doubt. Ezio and I had a plan the next day to retrieve the documents to clear her and her families name, Adelina wasn't supposed to go with us but she did hahaha... she was worried about Ezio doing something foolish. We waited until nightfall, those two still not talking to each other, and we snuck into the fort. Simple enough job right? well we split up, I would take care of the Guards, Adelina and Ezio would retrieve the documents and we'd be safe- I got into a bit of trouble and called for Ezio, what I didn't know was they hadn't made it in the office. As we later found out the woman was the wife to one of the Templars we were hunting, they had set up this whole thing to catch us. Adelina went through the window before Ezio noticed a guard standing in the office surrounded by gun powder as he held a torch in his hands... as soon as Adelina was through the guard dropped the torch, Ezio was still on the wall across from her as he was making his way towards me...the room blew up. Adelina died instantly in the flames... Ezio was already out of the way when the crossfire hit, he only got a couple gashes.... he rushed into the fire to get to Adelina, hoping she was still alive but he was to late... when I got there Ezio was bent over her burnt body... just muttering and crying all sorts of curses, If I had just listened Adelina wouldn't have died" Yusuf explained. Maria and Claudia gasped as I sat in silence, unable to say anything. I did not think that was how I died- so bloody and brutally. Oh the pain Ezio must have gone through... My heart broke "Everyday from then on I had dreams of her death, living with the guilt that I killed my friends wife and one of the greatest assassins the brotherhood has ever known." What surprised me next was when Ezio spoke up, sadness and guilt written on his face.

"The thing that haunts me still.. Is that when Adelina went through that window she... she looked up at me, this look of pure calmness on her face, like she knew she was going to die... That she knew her time was up" Ezio added. Sitting up I leaned forward as i laid my hand on Yusuf's cheek. He looked up at me shocked as I fought back my own tears, the feelings of guilt and sadness that had overtaken me was Adelina's.

"Yusuf, what happened to me.." I started "It was not your fault. I knew what I was doing, and what happened I don't blame you. You were doing what you thought was good, what was best. You were doing that you thought was a good deed, it was an accident"

"Thank you... that means so much to hear it from you" Yusuf said as he smiled at me sadly. I gave him one last look of reassurance before I sat back and took in the story, Shao Jun speaking up.

"I never had the Honor of meeting Adelina but when I met Ezio for the first time... I could tell that he seemed to be lacking happiness. Though, like Yusuf said, Sofia was a delightful but not the one for Ezio and I could see it in his eyes. At first, he rejected training me but a few days later he agreed, I don't think it was Sofia who convinced him I think it was the memory of Adelina because he brought her up once.. right before he passed" She explained. The song in the background quickly changed and I instantly knew what was going to happen despite the sad mood I was in. Rhi squealed loudly as she pulled Fiadh up and rushed towards me. There was no use in fighting in it as I handed Alessio back to Maria. RHi grinned as she pulled us up in front of everyone, Ezio snapping out of his confused and sad gaze as he looked at me. Well, I knew this would cheer him up seeing it was Rhi and I's only dance routine that she absolutely adored and the song, well, it was our favorite. I looked around awkwardly to see everyone's curiosity was now caught and looking at the three of us.

"What's going on?" Fiadh asked, completely confused "Someone help"

"Come on, dance with us!" Rhi exclaimed, grabbing my hand as we began to slowly shake our hips, the song giving off a slight voodoo feel as I focused on the piano "Like twenties flapper girl ish"

"ISH?!" Rhi screeched as we began to sing along to the man's voice.

"Little pieces Are fallin' all around But you delight in coinciding with the revelry Your black magic has got me mesmerized Cause I'm a sucker for the kinda pain you prophesize ooh oooh" We sang, our voices harmonzing with one another as we turned to face each other," Fiadh dance now" Rhi hissed as a pillow came flying out of nowhere and hit Fiadh in the face. I stifled a giggle to see Shay had in fact thrown the pillow "Ooh ooh" we sang, still slowly moving our hips as we leaned in some, knowing the next part me leaning towards Rhi, shimmying our shoulders, before she leaned forwards making me go back. " Every time that you would say that you would set me free You corner, capture, kill and cultivate your love for me (Oh) baby let me go (say) how you love me so I need it, believe it So tell me your lies." Fiadh stood there, lookin gslight;y uncomfortable as another pillow was thrown at her, this time by Jacob, as she ducked and began to slowly start doing weird movements. Oh deep down I had a feeling Rhi was going to make her learn the moves to this song.

"When the blackout comes Cause I looked away Turned my cheek About yesterday Gonna come to you on my hands and knees Pour another round cause I don't need slow release." Rhi and I dramatically put one hand on our cheek and turned it opposite of one another, before placing our hands on our knees and crossing them a couple of times, before jumping and facing forwards, the quick movement of our hips slowing for the last few words- almost as if we were grinding against something. before repeating it again for the next verse" When the blackout comes Cause I looked away Turned my cheek About yesterday Gonna come to you on my hands and knees Pour another round cause I don't need slow release" I let the rhythm of the music flow through me as I caught Ezio smirking out of the corner of my eye, eyeing me in every which way which caused me to blush. Fiadh slowly got into the groove but tried backing away but not before Rhi quickly caught her by her hood, causing everyone to laugh as she held her in place.

"The walls are movin' I like the way you quake You're like a magnet with a bullet for a heart to break And I can take it Gimme ya heathen ways The pain's a counter to the pleasure and I love the taste Every time that you would say that you would set me free" We sang, jumping to face the opposite directions and put out backs together, continuing to shimmy our shoulders before kicking out one leg and leaning our heads back, putting our leg back down, as we looked forwards and drug a finger across our lips in a seductive manner. "You corner, capture, kill and cultivate your love for me (Oh) baby let me go (say) how you love me so I need it, believe it So tell me your lies"

"When the blackout comes Cause I looked away Turned my cheek About yesterday Gonna come to you on my hands and knees Pour another round cause I don't need slow release When the blackout comes Cause I looked away Turned my cheek About yesterday Gonna come to you on my hands and knees Pour another round cause I don't need slow release" We sang, only this time marching to the coffee table and stepping up on it, repeating the same moves as we did a complete circle. Fiadh looked like she wanted to kill Rhi as Ezio and Conner were drooling as they looked up at us, obviously enjoying the show, while a few people tried to clap along to the beat but because they were two drunk it was offbeat. "Woah, woah, woah, woah"

"Oh, well in time I will leave you on the line Well designed I will leave you all in time All in time All In Time" I sang, as I faced Rhi, lifting my arm up and tapping my wrist as if their was a watch on it. She beamed as she rolled her eyes sassily as she pretended to act offended while I pretended to walk off, only for her to grab my shoulder and pull me back, repeating the same moves as before

"When the blackout comes Cause I looked away Turned my cheek About yesterday Gonna come to you on my hands and knees Pour another round cause I don't need slow release When the blackout comes Cause I looked away Turned my cheek About yesterday Gonna come to you on my hands and knees Pour another round cause I don't need slow release Slow release" We sang, slowly grinding our hips once more, our hips swaying slowly as we held each others hands, facing each other one last time before kicking out leg out like one of the girls at Vegas shows. The song ended as everyone seemed to erupt into drunken claps and whistles, causing Rhi and I to laugh and grin. 

"THAT WAS NOT TWENTIES FLAPPER GIRL AT ALL YOU LIAR" Fiadh screeched as she bum rushed Rhi, jumping in the air and latching onto Rhi's waist, as she and her flew off the table and straight into a drunk Edward and Mat's lap, making them spill rum everywhere as Mat took a hard hit to the gut, her eyes widening.

"BITCH YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY" Rhi shot back as Mat's groans of pain were ignored. I only laughed.

"You just spilled all the bloody rum" Edward slurred as he looked at the puddle on the floor.

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR RUM EDWARD I WAS JUST FORCED TO DANCE WHILE HAVING PILLOWS THROWN AT ME" Fiadh shouted as she and Rhi play fought.

"BUT ITS THE BLOODY RUM" Mary chimed in "Its so hard- hard to find these days with those blasted age thingies"

"That's because you look like a child" Jacob teased earning a hard glare from her.

"(1)Dannazione Bella, dove hai preso mosse del genere eh? Per tutto questo tempo e avrei potuto adorare e ammirare quel tuo splendido corpo, so esattamente cosa stiamo facendo quando entriamo in quella camera da letto" Ezio purred. I looked at him and blushed, him grinning and winking at me as Maria carefully slapped the back of his head "Motherrr"

"(2)Ezio Auditore, dove sono i tuoi modi, ti ho cresciuto meglio di così, non dovresti mai dire quelle cose soprattutto davanti agli ospiti" Maria scorned him as Yusuf laughed and slapped his knee. I stepped off the table and took my seat again, settling into the worn leather. Ezio cast a playful warning glare to the turkish man.

"I'll give you one thing Ezio, you always get the most gorgeous women" 

"That is because I know how to please them and not scare them off, or be afraid of them" Ezio answered. I rolled my eyes as Maria looked at her son playfully horrified.

"Ezio!" She exclaimed.

"That is not true, you were scared of Adelina" Yusuf teased.

"Adelina was a very intimidating woman" Ezio defended as he looked at me "And I mean that in the best way possible amore"

"Mhmmm sure you do " I teased and pursed my lips before I took Elena from Maria, who kissed her forehead as she left "We need to get these guys to bed and get some rest ourselves, we have a long few days"

"Good night my beautiful angles" Maria praised as Ezio stood up, joining me as he excused himself.

"It was nice meeting you all, and I promise I will spar with you all," I said as we began to slowly walk away.

"Oh this will be great, now we get to see Nyx successfully kick Adewale's ass" Arno howled as Henry snorted.

"My bet is on Adewale" Henry said as he cuddled next to Evie.

"I wouldn't underestimare Nyx's strength" Kassandra said as she nodded towards ALexios "Remember she trained with my brother, and successfully beat him once fully trained. My bet is on Nyx"

"RHI, FIADH IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING I WILL TELL THE CAULDRON STORY AGAIN" I shouted. Instantly the two stopped fighting , groaning in response, as Ezio and I disappeared to our room for the night as we left the laughing group behind us, their laughter putting me to ease. 

Translations:

1)damn Bella, where did you get moves like that hm? All this time and I could have been worshipping and admiring that stunning body of yours, I know exactly what we are doing when we get into that bedroom  
2)Ezio Auditore, where are your manners, I raised you better then that, you should never say those things especially in front of guests


	51. Journals of the Phoenix

After that night, a lot had happened. All of us had pulled together this scheme to finally take care of our parents once and for all but it had taken an odd twist: Turns out mom had been embezzling money from Morrigan's deceased parents, Liam and Elena Cormac, from their maritime expedition trips, her getting a complaint filed against her from the Mohawk Tribal council, and having lawsuits after the event in Texas, as well as priceless treasures going missing from their trips- it was all mom and dad didn't know. I wasn't sure if I could trust all dad was saying due to the own issues I had with him. Even if I did, and those things were true, he didn't step in to help Rhi and I- Instead he let it happen to us and that... that wasn't something I could forgive so easily. After that day I had slept all day after a very tired feeling had enveloped me. I didn't know why I was tired but I was and I had apparently slept the whole day. That was when Ezio started to finally notice I wasn't as ok as I said I was, he better then anyone- including Rhi- knew I didn't ever sleep that much and at first he brushed it off as being stress but then he noticed the slight dizzy spells and my trouble standing. He had yet to ask me anything though I knew it was coming, it was only a matter of time before he asked. Currently I was sitting in our shared bed, the twins finally asleep after not sleeping at all last nigh, as I was reading through the journals of my past. I had noticed a trend: Each of them had ended in a fiery death, each getting a vision of when their time was up, Ani died from a roman attack- stabbed in the stomach as the town was set ablaze, Lily died in a train crash seeing as she was in the coal room when someone derailed the train and sent it into another one, Atsila had saved George Washington from a burning house but was instead trapped inside as one of the beams collapsed on her, Isla was burned at the stake for supposed witchcraft though in reality she denied the Pope's advances- who happened to be a templar as well and found about her being an Assassin-, Liza who unfortunately died right in front of Edward and Mat when she stepped onto a burning ship and surrendered to buy enough time for them to escape, Aisha being kidnapped and tortured as the guards decided to set her on fire for the hell of it, Esmee trapped in Paris's revolt as one of the poor citizens mistook her as a noble and threw a firebomb he found at her right in front of Arno, and Adelina... willingly jumping in the window to await a cruel explosion. This was the cycle of the Phoenix, born in a very odd manner and left the world in flames just in time for the new generation to rise out of Chaos, everything seemed to take a turn for the worst one the Phoenix was gone- the world wars, the witch hunt, the civil war, the plague, Egypt falling under Rome's grasp, and I began to worry, what Fiadh said about something bad happening after my death... what would I be leaving my kids to, my friends, the innocent people of the worlds. It felt wrong to have this power, dangerous even, but I had no say in my destiny or who I was. The best I could do was use it wisely.

According to the journals I had an array of powers that I had never even imagined: Being able to control, manipulate, and summon fire on a whim while being completely immune to the fire I summoned. I also had a huge fire avatar in the shape of a Phoenix that would surround and protect me whenever there was a very dangerous threat around (IE Juno), and that I had been able to manipulate the weather around me and summon lightning. With one touch I could incinerate someone if I wanted to and I was able to teleport within the flames since shape shifting was an added ability, as well as my tears being able to heal people- and also the reason I barely got sick or injured and if I did I would heal from large ones rather quickly- and that I had some extra strength. Even resurrecting the dead was one of them. I was currently reading through Adelina's journal- particularly her last entry. Eventually I wanted to read it from the beginning but after what Yusuf told me last night... Well I wanted to see for myself.

20, June, 1511.  
This is the second week of having that dream. Me dying in a fiery explosion of some sort. I will admit the first time I saw it... It scared me and I woke up in sweats that night, not even the cool air from the sea kept me cool. They came to me and told me that this was natural, that this was a part of the phoenix's life cycle and some greater scheme in the ones who came before's plans, you'll know when you've dreamed your death- it will feel as if it were the actual day. I still have yet to tell Ezio of my true nature... But I cannot bring myself to tell him because I know the toll this will take on him. I know that if I did, he would try everything in his way to stop what needs to happen. I have accepted my fate, long ago when I accepted the creature that lived inside me, and he will not accept this. He is too stubborn. I love him with all my heart and yet, even without this Phoenix living within me, I can feel him pull away. He insists nothing between he and Sofia is happening but seeing her kiss him yesterday... It was to much. Today is the day, that is what my dreams have shown me. Today is the day that I die and lay rise to a new Era, and though I may not know the damage and chaos I will leave the world in for a while I am more then ok with that because I know even if it were for a while I would be saving thousands of innocent people, far and wide, so that they may live in peace.

That is the sacrifice I am willing to make. My life for a world born anew. To think of what would happen if I didn't die when I should? The consequences would be far to grave for even me to bare. My whole life I have dedicated myself to ensure humanities free will, to give them peace and a helping hand, and this is how I do it. This is my legacy. Defending those who cannot stand for themselves and when I shall die I hope that rings true for all to remember. I want them to remember the work of my father, my aunt... I want them to remember what thus creed was about. I must get going soon, the sun is almost set and I have to join my husband and Yusuf, to say my final goodbyes though no words maybe spoken. A true and meaningful message is not through words but through looking into one another's souls, an unspoken bond. Ezio, il mio amore, if you're somehow reading this know that I love you very much, that I always have, ever since we first met in Firenza. I have never, ever regretted a moment with you. You gave me a wonderful daughter- wherever she may be now. You gave me a world full of love that I never thought possible and people to call my home. We will see each other again my husband, we will be reunited, this I know for sure. You're a great man, an honorable one, and someone that i am not only proud to call brother but husband as well, do not blame yourself for my death, this is the way it had to be. To the next Phoenix- whoever you are, whoever you maybe- take care of Ezio if you do see him. He is a kind man, a loving man, who has had everything taken from him. It maybe hard to accept who he is at first but you must let that go. Don't make the same mistake I did. Tell him who you really are, be there for him when he needs you the most-and he will need it. Take care of yourself too, there are times when we- when this path gets hard and lonely, and I assure you it will, and taking care of yourself is the only way to succeed. We are unique, one of a kind, and nobody can understand the decisions we are faced with, the tasks that are left before us but that is what sets us apart: we are the ones strong enough to make those decisions, and because of this we must die the way we do to ensure the cycle keeps spinning.

The hardest paths pave the way for generations to come and that is who we are, what we are, and soon you will be able to fully understand it. If you're reading this know that you aren't alone. I know this is all knew to you and you're probably confused but in time it will all male sense to you. Enjoy what you have while you can. Do what you can. Be what you can. That is why it is said that The Phoenix rose through its own ashes so that it may heal old wounds. Your life is a long one locked in an eternal battle, your soul here since the day of creation, and you soul will live on for future generations. You are not the only one, we have come before you, and when the time is right we will come to you to help guide you. It is time for me to go now, I can finally see my father and my aunt before I am reborn, and say goodbye to my loved ones. I wish you luck on your journey and remember (1)Wo andere Männer blind der Wahrheit folgen, denken Sie daran, nichts ist wahr.  
Wenn andere Männer durch Moral oder Gesetz eingeschränkt sind, denken Sie daran, dass alles erlaubt ist.  
Wir arbeiten im Dunkeln, um dem Licht zu dienen. Wir sind Attentäter

By the time I finished reading Adelina's last entry I was in tears and something about her life told me that if I read it I would be heart broken. Despite me being them I could feel how they reached out to comfort me, their energies intertwining into one bundled up mass insides me. Sure they were me and I was them but each had their own distinctive personality they channeled through me. Looking down at the entry I knew Ezio had to read this, I knew that this was something he needed to know. Adelina knew we would be with each other again, she wrote this purposefully so that he would see it. All of them did and eventually... I was going to have to share this with them. Right now, I had the strong urge to pick up Esmee's. I set Adelina's down, closing the leather book softly and switching them out.

July 29, 1794  
You'd think after seeing your death play out in your head so many times you'd be able to adjust to it, yet as I look down from the roofs to see the revolts on the street of Paris I grow scared. Ironic, I used to roam these streets freely without a fear in the world about the revolt but now knowing that today is the day of my death I cannot help but feel fear. I know that this is natural, a cycle of my true destiny, but I have learned to cope with it- Adelina and Ani helping me transition into it the most. I've mostly come to terms with it and I've come to appreciate everything more then I have before. I've seen it all- from the Notre Dame to Versailles, even the streets of the people and I've enjoyed it every bit, living for every bit of freedom I took for granted and yet I only have one regret. Arno. Most of my life I had gone on living for the brotherhood, training with Uncle Charles, and yet I had not learned of Arno's existence until he was accused of murdering Francois de le Serre. After that, and fighting Bellec to even allow me to help train Arno, I stayed by his side until we grew close with one another- until I finally admitted we were related. He seemed to want to keep me closer after that, and yet after growing that close I could still not bring myself to tell him about me- about the Phoenix. How am I supposed to bring up the fact that I was a mythical bird and that I was to die a most painful way- I kind of appreciated the Guillotine more now then I ever had. What makes this worse is that it is the day after Elise's death, which I know will hurt Arno even more. I wrote a letter to Arno, explaining that I was alright and in a better place, and that I would always be watching out for him. I never knew my parents, Uncle Charles- though how much I loved him- hadn't always been around or that close and even some of the other elders and masters in the Paris brotherhood didn't like me so much, so the time I will get to rest I was going to use to watch over him until I am reborn. I only hope that he will forgive me in time and that he doesn't hurt the poor old man that throws the bomb at me, my only regret not being able to be there for him like I promised him I would be. Today, I will enjoy as much of France as I can, taking in all it's beauty, before I pass. It wasn't as peaceful as I hoped but at least I will be able to die where I was born: On the streets of Paris. Home. 

Ra, at this point I wanted to cry. I put the book down and moved to get up off the bed when I noticed the roll of Papyrus. This urge was stronger, especially since it was Ani's and she was the first official assassin to be a Phoenix. I was hating myself slowly as I picked up the scroll and unrolled it, my eyes roaming over the coptic.

31 BC, Monat Thehuti  
It has been a month since Bayek's death... and yet I still cannot handle the pain of losing him. I know he is safe and with Khemu in the field of Reeds, protected by Anpu, but the hurt does not go away as our baby grows within me. Anpu has helped as much as he can but he can only do so much to sooth my aching heart. I hope- I know- that soon I will be able to see Bayek momentarily in the field before I am reborn, even if it was just for a bit I am more then glad with seeing him one last time. I have seen my death countless times, yet it is not my death I am worried about, I fear for the safety of the village that will get attacked. I have gone to Cleopatra about the ambush but yet she refuses to listen to me, insisting that Yamu is fine and that her Husband would not order such an attack. I vowed never to hate, but Cleopatra has drawn the line to far. For the love of Ra is is the Pharaoh! Claiming to be Auset! Such claims would surely displease the gods seeing she has neglected the duty to the gods and her people, giving us up to Rome as she sits in a golden throne and lives lavishly. She does not care, I have already sent word to Amunet in Rome- she shall see to Cleopatra's downfall- the gods may curse me for that but she was never fit to be Pharaoh. As I write this last letter to who I shall be I am on my way to Yamu, they are expecting me, though not for the reasons they think. I have to warn everyone- I need to get them out safely, no more innocent lives shall be spilled today even if I have to pick up the blade myself and reveal myself as a hidden one. I have no regrets, I have lived the life I was meant to live, the way the Gods and Anpu have lead me, the journey that I was born to take long before I was born. I will see to it that even on my last breath I will reach out to guide the next Phoenix. Know that you are not alone, we are here to guide you, and that you are a being of creation- a being of the gods. Em Hotep.

"NYX GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" Edward hollered through the halls "IT"S TIME TO KICK MY FIRST MATES ASS"

"Some confidence you have in me" Adewale grumbled as I wiped away my tears and got up, rolling up the scrolls. This was going to be an interesting fight.


	52. Told you

When I had reached downstairs apparently the room had already been set up as a ring, the couches and tables pushed back to make a large square in the center of the floor, as everyone seemed to gather around, sitting on the available spaces as Adewale stood in the center looking as if he didn't want to be here. Ezio cast me a worried glance as I approached, Edward grinning as he saw me before walking over to me and patted my shoulder.

"Ahh there you are lass, we were wondering if you forgot"" Edward boasted as he walked me towards the square, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and squeezed as Henry smirked slightly.

"Or if you chickened out" Henry chuckled causing Evie to glare at him. From what I could tell, everyone in the room had been leaning towards me winning aside from Henry, most of the templars- who hadnt seen me fight yet-, and Kadar just to make things interesting. I cast Henry a glare which caused him to sink back in his seat.

"Bets anyone?" Edward asked as Jacob cut in.

"She's kicked Ezio on his ass Greenie I wouldn't undermine her"

"The only women I have seen that can kick someones ass in Morrigan and Elise" Thomas said as he made himself comfortable. They were all about to learn.

"Edward, why do we have to do this?" Adewale asked "No offense Nyx, but their is no way this tiny girl can beat me? I mean look at her, she doesn't look that intimidating" Rhi and FIadh let out a wicked laugh as a small ooh went through the crowd. He just said the wrong thing, which made me even more invested in this fight. He was just going to learn how wrong he was.

"26 grand on Nyx plus 10 grand from an anonymous bidder" Morrigan grinned as she looked at me with a wicked smirk and nodded. Aquilar let out a low whistle as a few murmurs went through the crowd.

"That is more then Kenway has seen in gold" Mary said as she found her seat, drink in hand. 

"Oh, believe me Mary, if she were alive when we were running the waters we would have been after her ass" Edward said with a smirk, winking at Morrigan as Arno cast him a glare. 

"I don't think ole Tabi would have allowed it" Morrigan countered as Mat stood next to Edward, wrapping herself in his arms "If anything he would have sent Mary to protect me from you, ya old booty pirate"

"Aye, I am a booty Pirate" Edward said with a wicked grin as he smacked Mat's ass, grabbing a fist full of it causing me to playfully roll my eyes as Mat laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. Out of instinct Haytham covered Conner's eyes causing Rhi to die from laughter.

"Father!" Haytham exclaimed as he went red in the face, Conner pushing Haytham's hand away as he shot him a glare.

"Father, why are you covering my eyes?" Conner asked though Haytham ignored him as Ziio laughed and held her stomach. I could see Conner was still confused and stunned by his moms pregnancy but was nonetheless happy. 

"Henry, your ass is gonna get handed to you" Shay chimed in as some of the Templars rolled their eyes but not surprised by the fact that a large about of money had been placed. I grinned. 

"Where did you get that kind of money?" Henry asked. Cal snorted.

"Did you forget she is a rich bitch?" Cal asked as the room erupted in conversation Edward let out a sharp whistle as Adewale and I made eye contact with one another.

"Alright, alright settle down lads" Edward hollered "Place your bets, and ya better pay up or i'll kick all of yall's asses"

"Edward, please, this is rediculous. I won't fight a girl" Adewale said. Rhi laughed again as I continued to stare at the man in front of me.

"Oh you just signed your death warrant" Rhi laughed out as she nestled into Conner's side. I slowly pulled off my robe, leaving me in a black and red sports bra and a pair of short jean shorts. I could feel eyes roam my body, noticing all my tattoos, as I pulled my air up as best I could. Someone let out another whistle. I could tell most here were not expecting as much ink on my skin

"I don't chicken out and this girl doesn't back off" I said lowly.

"Well, what do you know, that is the most tattooed girl i've seen" Yusuf boomed causing Ezio to snort.

"That's the only tattooed girl you've seen" Ezio chided playfully "(1)prendi a calci in culo amore mio, mostragli la forza di un Auditore. Rendimi orgoglioso "

"(2)Lo farò amore mio, certamente lo farò" I purred as I stepped closer to him. Sure Adewale may have towered over me and had a bigger build but that hadn't intimidated me at all. I could tell Ezio was smirking as he sat back and enjoy the show.

"Save it you too, no saying dirty things before a fight. Rules- their are no rules. Keep fighting until ya give out. Last lad standing wins" Edward stated as he sat back down. I kept my head up as Adewale stared me down with a look of sympathy, as if he didn't want to do this "Begin"

"I'm not do-" Adewale started as he looked at Edward, giving me the perfect time to punch him hard in the jaw, hearing a slight crack as it caught him by surprise and knocked him on his ass. Adewale looked up at me completely stunned as the people who betted on me burst out in laughter, while the others looked as shocked as Adewale. Nobody expected me to knock a giant african man on his ass with one punch.

"it feels so great not being on the receiving end of that again" Ezio said, causing the others to laugh again. I smirked down at Adewale.

"Well that was quick" Mary piped in "I thought it would at least last longer then that"

"Still want to call me puny?" I asked tauntingly, fire dancing in my eyes. Adewale quickly scrambled up but never loosing eye contact. Bring it on. Adewale went to lunge at me but I quickly dropped to the floor and slid underneath him, grabbing his ankles, as I came out on the other side and pulled him forwards causing him to fall face first onto the floor with a loud thud. A small giggle escaped my lips as I stood up and turned around to see him laying on the ground, groaning. He glared up at me, growling slightly as he pushed himself up and lunged again, I stood where I was as he balled his fist and came straight for my face, using all of his growing rage. I'm sure he was taking a slight blow to his ego as I stood before him but to be honest it didn't affect me much. I grabbed his fist and pulled yanked him towards me, knocking him off his balance slightly as I brought my knee up and hit him hard in the stomach before headbutting him. He groaned in pain as I twisted his arm behind his back, turning him around completely as he was forced to his knees. I pushed him forwards as I let his arms go and quickly and quietly jumped up onto the beam above me. Everyone was watching our every moves, some murmuring and snickering, others even making jokes as the people who betted against me had gone pale in the face. Adewale stumbled up quickly and turned around as a look of shock crossed his features as he tried to figure out where I had gone. I snuck up behind him, careful not to slip off the beam, as I dropped down, gripping the wood tightly, as I wrapped my legs around Adewale's neck tightly. He instantly reached for my thighs as tried to pull them apart but I kept my grip. Knowing what I was doing next I braced myself as I threw myself backwards. I hit the floor with a thud as I brought Adewale with me, throwing him over me as he was tossed to the opposite side of the floor, smashing the wooden coffee table to bits, before hitting the ground with an even louder thud as the walls shook. Adewale looked dizzy and confused as he looked up, blood already pouring out of his nose and coming out from a few cuts on his face. Good thing this place didn't have anyone else occupying it otherwise they'd be very concerned. Around the room I heard Edward and Mat whisper Liza, Altair and Malik whispering Aisha, Conner and Aquilar mumbling Isla and Atsila, Arno and Elise gasping Esmee's name, the twins briefly speaking Lily's name while Ezio clearly said Adelina. They couldn't know about me yet, not until the final battle, then I would tell them my lives.

"Am I allowed to change my bet?" Henry asked, pulling some of their attention away from the names muttered. Edward only grinned wickedly as he looked at Henry.

"Sorry lad, but your bet's already placed" Edward replied with a little to much glee. I walked over to Adewale and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Adewale looked confused but quickly coming to surprise seeing I had been holding him up off the floor. I grinned only for him to have a pure look of fear cross his broad features as I was completely unaware of the light blue glow surrounding me as they mixed all my past selves together in a blur.

..................................

I stood in front of Adewale, completely untouched by sweat and full of energy, as Adewale knelt down in front of me covered in sweat, blood, and tired as can be. He truly did look like he went through one hell of a beating. We had gone about fifteen or so rounds, me pinning him to the ground every time. I will admit Adewale had gotten a few good hits in but it wasn't enough. I had danced circles around him, going under and above him, constantly moving quickly and gracefully as I dodged his attempts. It was almost as if my gymnastics training had kicked in, combining with my dancing- the only way to describe it was dancing flawlessly, especially when I was fighting with a man who fought like a pirate.

"What the hell happened Ade, you supposed to be my second mate and protect me and you got your ass kicked by a girl" Edward teased. I cast him a glance at the word girl and he shrunk back, laughing nervously "No offense lad"

"Now we don't have to worry to much about fighting Juno. All we have to do is give her that sword and piss er off enough she'll take care of all of em" Jacob teased. I looked at Adewale and gave him my hand. He looked at it curiously before taking it as I helped pull him up, him leaning on his right foot more then his left.

"Good fight. I'll make some salve for your foot and cuts so they can heal properly" I said. Adewale nodded before a slight smile came to his face.

"Thank you" He said "And I'm sorry for what I said before the fight, it is obvious that you can take care of yourself and that you are much more then you look. I did not mean to underestimate you, you are much more then you portray yourself to be"

"I use it as a cloak" I answered with a smirk as I heard groans come from the group behind me. I turned around to see Henry, Kadar and the templars mutter to one another about loosing. I chuckled as Ezio came up to me as Adewale walked off to go sit and rest up.

"(3)Quando sei diventato così flessibile? Avrei potuto usarlo a mio vantaggio a letto, signorina" Ezio whispered lowly in my ear, his lips brushing gently against my jaw. I chuckled.

"Oh i've always been this way dear you just never utilized it" I taunted. Ezio huffed as Haytham cast us a glance.

"Why is it everytime I'm near you two I hear something perverted?" Haytham asked as he shot a look between the two of us. I laughed.

"Because an Italian man is a passionate one" I answered with a wink, causing him to go red in the face "Don't listen to our conversations if you don't want to hear it"

"Anyone else wanna fight Nyx?" Mat asked, grinning as she already knew the answer, each one of them grumbling no as they cast me terrified looks. I didn't blame them... some of the things I did, I didn't even know I could do but it must have been my past lives channeling through me like the night Rhi and I broke free from the Templar base we had been held at. Ezio gave me a quick slap on the ass as he quickly turned me around and pulled me close, kissing me passionately. I kissed back as my body molded to his.

"Get a room you too, seriously" Fiadh teased. Without breaking the kiss I flipped her off as Yusuf cut in.

"Get some De la la la" He called out. I could sense Ezio's groan but he did nothing, instead he only held me closer as he tangled his fingers in my hair "Why can't I get a woman like that, huh?"

"Maybe if you didn't act like a big oaf you'd find someone" Shao Jun challenged playfully, a flirty edge to her voice. Oh boy.

"How am I supposed to live this down now?" Henry groaned. Evie laughed at her husbands antics.

"Maybe you shouldn't bet and leave those to Jacob" Evue teased.

"Well, I will never get on her bad side" Robert added, followed by a few faint yes's. "And If I do, god please spare me mercy"

"Hey, (4)Non scherzare con un Auditore" I said as I broke the kiss though still looking into Ezio's hypnotizing golden brown eyes. I watched as he grinned when I said that, my heart racing.

"That's my girl" Ezio whispered as he kissed me one more time.

Translations:  
1)kick his ass my love, show him the strength of an Auditore; Do me proud  
2)I will my love, I certainly will  
3)When did you get so flexible? I could have used that to my advantage in bed young lady  
4)Don't mess with an Auditore


	53. Bringing Closure

After the fight I had a strong urge from Giovanni that it was time for his wife and children to get closure. I had let Maria, Claudia, and Ezio know that tonight I would hold the seance for them so that they could get there messages across before asking Rhi to watch over Alessio and Elena. I did not them around when I held the Seance, granted this home wasn't haunted, I wasn't going to risk drawing things in. I mentally calmed myself by making Adewale's salves before meditating for a few minutes so that I could focus, making sure everyone hadn't interrupted us while we were doing this. Currently I was back in the living room, setting the large circular table up in front of the fire place, as I had dimmed the lights. I knew I was safe as I felt Anubis's presence around me once again and I hummed to myself as I set everything up. 

*Ezio POV*

I lead Mother and Claudia to the living room where we were supposed to have this Seance. I wasn't going to lie, we were all nervous, Mother even more so as I had opened the doors. The room was dark as a large round table sat in front of the fireplace. Along the table was a silky red cloth as a bunch of large white, blue, and silver candles sat in the center, all lit, as they provided our only source of light as the smell of incense lingered around the room... It almost smelled like the church when we had mass long ago. There were also a bunch of other crystals on the table that I heard promoted communication and psychic abilities, two I noticed to be Selenite and smokey quartz, when I noticed Nyx's pendulum and a beautiful round wooden board with gold engravings that said yes no maybe and unknown around the edge as a sun lay in the center surrounded by the moon phases, as well as a small recorder that laid next to it as well. The atmosphere seemed calm, soothing even, as Nyx sat at the head of the table, eyes closed as the fire from the candles illuminated her face. There was just something about the ominous glow that stopped me in my tracks and took my breath away as it drew me in. Mother sat on the left side of Nyx as I sat on the right side of her, Claudia in the center. When Nyx said she was holding a Seance for us she was shocked and didn't know how to take it but Nyx had reassured her that it was important. I knew who was coming through but... Mother and Claudia did not. Once I had settled in my seat Nyx sat up some as she opened her eyes, smiling softly as she looked up at the two. My heart sped up some, none of us had ever participated in anything like this but since I knew Nyx was leading this... well.. I felt so much better about it. I couldn't deny that she was strong spiritually and everyone could see it, Nyx knew what she was doing though my worry after the very first time never seemed to go away.

"It's ok to be nervous and worried" Nyx said softly "But know that everything is going to be ok. Just relax and focus on me, I'm here to help guide you through this"

"I'm sorry dear, we are just a bit cautious" Mother said as she looked at Nyx "We have never done this before it is all new to us. We have no idea who would want to be contacting us"

"Trust me" Nyx said as she held out her hands "Just do as I say and all will be ok. Im assuming all of you have gone to the bathroom, once we start we cannot stop, this will last for as long as the spirits wish to communicate. Please make sure that any electronics are turned off because they can interfere with a multitude of things. I took it upon myself to bring a recorder for the session because you may want to hold onto the voice or message. I feel it best that we all hold hands to strengthen the connection but please, don't break it because it may break the connection."

"Of course" Claudia said with a soft smile, all of us holding hands as I grabbed Nyx's wrist as she grabbed her pendulum, having it ready.

"Do not be afraid of what you hear, feel, or see I am only letting the spirits that wish to speak with you through, just focus on what I say. Once we make contact I will allow them to channel themselves through me and you may ask questions, but I will also use my pendulum if they can't voice themselves through me. Before we begin I am going to say a prayer seeing I know it is sometimes hard to meditate" Nyx explained.

"Any particular questions?" Mother asked.

"Whatever you want though they have more to tell you. Normally I would call the spirits by name but they wish to reveal themselves to you" Nyx answered "Hail Anpu, come to me high and mighty one, over the secrets of the Akhu, King of westerners, chief healer, beautiful son of wesir, strong faced among the gods you appear in the duat before wesir's hand, come to earth, show yourself to me today. Anpu I ask that you allow the three spirits to come forward, we respectfully ask for their presence this evening." Slowly but surely the atmosphere seemed to change, the air slightly get cooler yet it was silent as Nyx once again asked for the presence of thr three spirits to come forwards. At first everything was still and Mother, Claudia and I looked at each other though still focusing our energies. That was when the room changed and I didn't feel alone. It was as if someone was right behind me, watching me, though the feeling felt good- this being familiar, loving. Father. "Welcome, we have been waiting for you"

"Who is it?" Claudia asked. That's when a soft, childlike giggle echoed through out the room. All three of us sat up straight, not expecting the the sudden laugh. It was Petruccio. I fought back tears as I looked at Mother and Claudia who had the same look I had, shock written on their faces. Mother, though, looked more affected then the rest of her as she seemed to be in near tears.

"I Invite you to use my energy to speak, I allow you to channel me so that you may speak through me or you can use the pendulum" Nyx said as she bowed her head some. There seemed to be some difficulty as she seemed to keep picking up different things, the room slowly getting colder by the minute as the candles deemed to flicker a bit. I watched as Nyx's head dipped down as before nodding back up, her eyes halfway shut. I began to grow worried, the last time I had seen her like this she had been possessed. "(1)amore mio, sei bella come il giorno in cui ti ho incontrato"

"Giovanni..." Mother said softly "is that really you?"

"Father?" Claudia asked, both of them getting emotional. We all watched as the pendulum hanging out of Nyx's hand began to slowly, the blueish black crystal swinging towards the yes's. Mother began to cry softly as both of them looked to be full of comfort and sadness. It was so weird to hear my father speak through Nyx yet at the same time it was very comforting as another child like laugh echoed through the room. Mother didn't hesitate.

"Petruccio, mio figlio.... Is that you?" She asked. The pendulum kept swinging towards yes as another child like voice spoke up, very faintly as they spoke one word which sent mother into further tears as her head snapped up.

"...feathers..." Petruccio said. At this point all of us had began to cry as a rush of sadness overtook us. I watched as Nyx stirred, almost as if she was fighting something off, or struggling to take control. I wanted to stop and help but I didn't want to break the circle and cost my mother and Claudia a chance to speak with Father and my brothers. Even I wanted to hear what was said.

" one at a time, I can only speak for one at a time" Nyx said softly before she seemed to calm down, the candles flickering once again before going calm again "(2)ti vogliamo tanto bene mamma ma non essere triste, ci fa male vederti così"

"I miss you, we all do" Claudia said as tears soaked her cheeks "their isnt a day that goes by that we don't think about you"

"(3)siamo in un posto migliore ora, ti stiamo proteggendo, ti abbiamo sempre vegliaton. sappiamo che hai pensato a noi, ma non puoi trattenere quello che è successo per sempre. non vogliamo che ti senta in colpa, non c'è niente che nessuno di voi avrebbe potuto fare per fermare l'accaduto"

........... 

I don't remember how long we had sat at the table talking with father, Federico, and Petruccio but eventually they left and Nyx thanked them for joining the circle though their presences still lingered around the room. Mother, Claudia and I had all been crying as we had talked to them one last time, getting the closure we all needed. Mother and Claudia hugged Nyx, thanking her for being able to do what she did, mother even kissing Nyx on the forehead and crying into her shoulder. I watched as Nyx comforted mother, rubbing her back as gently before she helped her off to bed while I cleaned up the space and took it to our shared room. After all that happened this week, Nyx doing this for us had been more then enough and I wanted her to feel special. I made sure that I had gotten Alessio and Elena from Rhi- who for some reason, though very adorable, put them in a deer and rabbit onesie- before I changed and feed them, doing my best to not get peed on again before rocking them to sleep.

Alessio and Elena had been absolutely beautiful as they slept peacefully im my arms, their cheeks puffed out as their heads seemed to rest back some. Though it had been very brief Elena had my eyes while Alessio had Nyx's. I felt my heart swell as I looked at the two in my arms with pride, they were the loves of my life and I was more then proud to be there father. Was this how father and mother felt when we had been born? I swore up and down that I would protect these two with my life, nothing would ever happen to them and if they did.... Well god have mercy on their soul as I took care of them. Once they settled I gently laid them in the crib as Nyx walked in, shutting the doors as she sighed. I watched as her legs began to slightly buckle underneath her and I instantly rushed over to her as I lead her to the bed and sat her down.

"What is going on?" I asked worriedly as Nyx sighed, slowly beginning to change into the red nightgown.

"Its nothing"

"Nyx, this isn't nothing, you may fool everyone else out there but you can't fool me. This isn't the first time you nearly collapsed" I pointed out. She sighed as she looked up at me, letting her hair down.

"Its Juno. When she sent me into labor she left an opening that only she would have access to. Sure, this ankh can keep Juno from possessing me for a certain amount of time but it can't keep it from all the health issues shes calling me. She doesn't do anything when I destroy the apples but it's when I defy and stand up to her that she strikes. I feel with it because it keeps her from going after you. I know what she'll do but promise me... You will not let anyone know about my health do you understand me. No one"

"I promise, but they will find out eventually" I warned after I pulled off my tank top and jeans "but I will be keeping a close eye on you and if I notice one thing wrong I am telling someone"

"Ok dad" Nyx snorted as she rolled her eyes before laying down. I threw myself on the bed and climbed on top of her, letting all of my weight go as I laid on top of her "Ezio get off of meeee"

"The only tine you will be calling me dad is in bed tesoro" I teased. Nyx's face flushed bright red as she looked away embarrassed. Oh how I loved teasing my future wife as my heart fluttered in awe "come, you've exhausted yourself today. You need to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow"

Translation:  
1)my love, you are as beautiful as the day I met you  
2)we love you so much mother but do not be sad, it pains us to see you like this  
3)we are in a better place now, we are watching over you, we have always been watching over you


	54. Return to Las Vegas

*Nyx POV*

The last few days had been long. Not only had I found out my father was an Assassin but he was a witch as well, Morrigan and a few others and I found some of the missing artifacts that had come up missing from mom and dads work all the while Mom's trial would be wrapping up after thanksgiving with Rhi, Jax, and I's testimony. Though I didnt want to go I had too. I was in shock- words couldn't even express how upset, confused, and hurt I was feeling. While Rhi was a bit more on Dad's side, though still upset about what happened and gave him a good earful, I was furious. Ezio tried to calm me down but I couldn't and I was sort of glad that Maria had offered to watch the twins for the day leaving Ezio and I to have a day off before we all headed off back to Vegas for thanksgiving then the Caribbean in search for Edwards ship and the sword of Anubis. The final battle with Juno was going to be an all hands on deck situation so we thought it smart to go as a group to retrieve the sword. Now, Jax had already been with us under our own witness protection seeing the streets of Boston were now overrun with Templars. Now both Jax and Dad were coming with us for there own protection and I was not pleased with that at all.

"I'm not saying that you should forgive him for what he's done Bella but at least hear him out" Ezio said as I had began to pack up the babies stuff. I rolled my eyes as I had began to look for some of the clothes.

"For what?" I snapped "to hear some shitty ass apology for all the things he's done wrong? Sorry I turned away the only kids I had because I was in love with a crazy bitch and wanted to make her happy before anyone else. No apology in the world is going to make up for anything that's happened"

"I get that and I can only imagine the hurt you must have gone through but he is your dad" He reasoned "at least hear him out before he's sent to the drug and alcohol rehabilitation center"

"No" I sneered as I looked at Ezio "he may have given my mom the seed to create me but he did not raise me, he is not my father. Anubis and Margaret were the only ones there to help raise me, not him. Never in thousands of years had I heard such bullshit before in my entire life- even Adelina would say the same thing I am right now"

"We all do crazy things for love"

"And as much as I agree with that statement there is a difference. We were his kids and no matter how much he loved mom any normal, rational parent would put there kids first. You know how many nights Rhi and I sat in the dark, scared out of our own minds, because he was on a drunken rage praying he wouldn't come find us. If it were you and I was acting the way mom acted you sure as he'll wouldn't stand by and let that happen. I would rather trust myself around Haytham then him. He can say he's a former assassin and he can even say that he's a witch but that is never going to make up for the fact he lied to us and hurt us all those years"

"You forget I was an Assassin and I didn't tell you mio cara" Ezio pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if he was an Assassin or not. He's a witch. He willingly let me and Rhi get kicked out and thrown on the streets for being witches, for thousands of years people like us have been oppressed, he let that happen he didn't try to stop us, any witch would never do what he's done. He can apologize all he wants but nothing he can say or do will make up for that. Ever. He turned his back on us, on people like him, and there is no way in hell I am going to forgive him for that"

"I just dont want you to regret anything Bella" Ezio sighed softly "he's still family"

"Ezio, you are my family- Maria, Claudia, Rhi- everyone here is my family. I have no regrets"

"..alright. I trust you" Ezio said as he gave me a lopsided grin before coming up behind me and hugging me, placing soft kisses along my neck. I giggled softly "and I will make sure that today you will relax"

"I already told you anytime I get to spend with you is more then enough" I said as I finished packing up out clothes. I turned around as Ezio held his muscle tank top in his hands, leaning up against one of the posts on the beds. I bit my lip as my eyes roamed his muscular body, admiring every curve and detail I could see. What made it even more attractive was the face that he only wore faded jeans and his hidden blade, something about the blade and him bare chested just really excited me: it made him look rougish, wild, and extremely dangerous.

"Still, we haven't has a proper date for a while and with Juno and the twins... I dont feel like I've gotten to properly pamper you"

"I don't need pamperinggggg" I whined playfully

"Oh but I think you do, (1)una dea come te merita di essere adorata" he purred as he pulled me to him once again, his hands resting on the small of my back. I snorted.

"I am no goddess, believe me"

"(2)ma tu sei la mia dea"

"You flatter"

"Just for you. Come, lets go shower hmm and then I'll take you to the botanical garden I found before we leave. I did promise is take you around the world, no?"

"That you did" I chuckled as he grabbed my hands and lead me into the bathroom. I couldn't help the fluttering of my heart as he smirked mischievously. Oh the things this man was doing to me.

........................

Currently I was admiring the bright red roses as I walked barefoot through the garden, sunlight dancing all around as its rays reflected of the pool of turqouise blue water as coyfish swam around peacefully. The air was pleasant as a gentle breeze blew through the garden. Normally I would have opted for casual clothes but since we were still trying to remain somewhat hidden my robes had covered up most of the identical marks on me but i left my hood down. I was glad I had Kepherake to help me as I began to start learning to lead the Egyptian brotherhood, slowly taking my time to get adjusted with everybody and dolling out some missions, even getting acquainted with some of the people in power such as the president, administers, and even some of the historians- very few of them being assassins- which had gone over pretty well and they seemed to accept me with open arms which had really surprised me.

Ezio had gone off in search for the bathroom, letting me know he wouldnt be gone long. I didnt mind though seeing as I enjoyed the small resting place. It was hard not to admire the flowers as I saw little drops of water lay along the petals. The garden had been large- filled to the brim with bushes, flowers, and all sorts of butterflies as a small wooden walkway led us deeper into the vibrant green garden that was thrumming with life. I smiled as I took a deep breath in. Bliss. A caught a glance of a large bird flying over and land on a branch above me causing me to grin. It was a large hawk, it looking at me curiously as it as I returned its curious gaze. Horus. I was so glad to see him again.

"Heru, it's good to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked. The hawk flew down as I offered out my arm, watching it as it landed on my arm, used to the sharp talons. The hawk flapped its wings briefly as I gently rubbed its chest. It was such a gorgeous bird.

'Hello Nyx' Horus said. I looked up to see Horus standing before me, dressed in pharaonic jewels that were also made for war. He smiled at me gently. 'Its been a while since we've spoken last'

"Only a couple days" I joked, a grin appearing on his face. Horus was always the jokester, he and Thoth always playfully fighting with one another whenever I went to see them.

'Well if it weren't for some serious matters you know id be there to annoy you' He joked as he came to sit next to me on the small wooden bench, listening to the gentle stream of water flowing into the pond 'i must say, this isnt home but it is quite peaceful'

"It is. Though I want to go back to Egypt"

'We know. One day you will, you know time never ends'

"I do, so, what do I owe the pleasure for your visit?"

'look, you spend most of your time with Anubis I felt as if it were time to have our own little session' Horus teased, winking, causing me to blush 'I have felt you losing confidence in your strength. I know the task ahead of you is more then any mortal can bare but I know you, I have been aware of your soul for a long long time, and you are much stronger then you give yourself credit for'

"Excuse me miss-" a male voice asked, yet very timidly. I cast a curious look to see a pale, thin man with blond hair in a buzzcut dressed in a camo military outfit. "Im sorry if I'm disturbing you but I just saw you talking to yourself. If I would have known that you were talking to a bird I wouldn't have checked up on you- though im sure those are endangered"

"They aren't haha" I said as Horus glared at the man suspiciously. I knew the man couldnt see Horus so it was no surprise I came out to be a crazy lady "this handsome man just came up to me"

"Animals must really like you huh" The man said as he invited himself over to the bench and sat on the opposite side of me. I started to feel awkward as his aura overtook mine, making me feel uncomfortable. Something about him didnt feel right- it felt wrong but I didnt want to be rude and this was a public place. I just wished Ezio were here, normally he'd scare men off just by being near me.

"You could say that" I answered as I continued to pet the hawk. The hawk looked at the man suspiciously

"Animals have been known to follow me around on occasion" the man saud as he chuckled "I'm jake, by the way, you're that girl from the news trial, jessie Lynx daughter, Phoenix right?"

'Well, isnt this a bit suspicious' Horus said, noticing my uncomfortable nature 'want me to take care of him'

"Thats my name," I chuckled nervously.

"I gotta say, that's one shitty mother to have. My parents were hardasses but not as psycho as that chick" He explained. I just nodded along, in all honesty I wanted to be alone to talk with Horus, hoping if I seemed boring enough he'd leave me alone. I felt as if I had when Rhi and I had that stalker that seemed like forever ago. "I see a ring on your finger, but I don't see man anywhere in sight. Its unwise to leave a beautiful girl such as yourself all alone"

'Are you sure I can't kick his ass?' Horus asked. I shook my head.

"No, you cant do that" I answered. The man looked at me strangely.

'Look at him, he looks so confused. Ra I love doing this sometimes' Horus laughed as he looked amused at the man's reaction.

"Just talking in my head" I muttered "I have a lot of stuff going on"

"I bet. Anything I can help with? Just to talk about and get off your chest?"

"I'm good" I answered. The man didnt seem to like that so much as he went to grab my arm but the hawk spread its wings- almost as if shooing him off as he made himself look bigger- and sqwaked at him. Horus's way of defending me "please dont touch me, I barely know you"

"Oh bullshit. I'm in the marines, I should be trustworthy enough" The man spat angrily, his eyes growing with fury "I've done nothing but be nice to you and compliment you and you cant even give me common courtesy"

"All I know is your name is Jake, I don't know you. I would appreciate it if you would let go of me I dont like when strangers touch me or grab me" I hissed as I cast him a glare. The man seemed slightly startled but unfazed and continued to hold my arm.

'Oh ra no' Horus growled as he nudged the hawk. The hawk seemed to lunge at the man, talons sharp and going for his face just as Ezio seemed to emerge from the path, that slowly transitioned into a small dirt trail. The hawk seemed to scratch the man's face and flew off, leaving large scratches on his face as Horus seemed to disappear- most likely called by his father.

"You bitch" The man hissed, hand still around my wrist, as he held the side of his face as blood poured between his fingers "look what you did to me." I could tell this pissed Ezio off as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"(3)Hey! Stronzo, togli le mani dalla mia fidanzata prima che ti rompa tutte le dita e te le infili in gola" Ezio snapped as pure rage seemed to explode across his features. The man looked up startled and instantly let go of my wrist as I got up. "pensi che sia giusto mettere le mani su una donna anche dopo che ti hanno chiesto di lasciarla andare? non oggi, e certamente non con la mia donna"

"Ezio, come on please, lets just enjoy the rest of our day. This man isn't worth it." I said as Ezio tackled the man to the ground, his hidden blade pressed down on the man's neck. The man looked terrified as the cool metal seemed to just graze his neck. I would be terrified too in his position- seeing Ezio in full rage mode was terrifying that ut even scared me. Ezio scoffed.

"If you come near her again and do what you just tried to do I will hunt you down and I will make you pay. You're lucky that she is here because she is tje only thing holding you back from seeing death today" Ezio spat as he got up, retracting his blade, before grabbing my hand and pulling me further down the path "I swear the nerve on some men nowadays"

"Oh my hero" I gushed as I brushed off the event that took place. Today was a day to calm down and that was what we were doing.

"I leave you alone for one second and you can't seem to stay out of trouble. What is with you hub?" Ezio joked. I just rolled my eyes and flipped him off when he wasnt paying attention.

Translation:  
1)a goddess such as yourself deserves to be worshipped  
2)but you're my goddess  
3)Hey! Asshole, get your hands off my fiancee before I break off all your fingers and shove them down your throat; you think it's ok to lay your hands on a woman even after they've asked you to let go? not today, and certainly not with my woman


	55. Should we worry?

By the time we reached Vegas I was exhausted as we made Ceasers Palace our home once more. I kept as much distance as I could from Dad as I stuck myself between Ziio and Haytham thought I could see the pain in Dad's eyes but I hadn't cared, not after everything that we had been put through. He may have had to been here but that didnt mean I needed to acknowledge it. When my head had hit the pillows I was out like a light but I had woken up early the next morning to get ready for the press conference that had been gathering out front of the hotel as they were all waiting to speak to Morrigan and Rhi. I hated this, I hated that I was being broadcasted throughout the news though I was glad that mom was getting what she deserved I wanted no part in it. After the whole incident at the garden Ezio had been on edge as he stood behind me and glared at anyone who looked at me wrong. I could tell that with the looks on . Horus had also kept up with me as he and I worked on rebuilding my strength, even suggesting on starting shadow work as well.

Every night I had dreamt about my past lives and I had to admit- I was a badass. I tried to remember as much as I could but that wasn't always the best. Morrigan had told the men that we were all having a girls day before we went to dinner again, Jax slightly disappointed he couldn't join. I tried to relax as much as I could but my mind had been plunged into chaos, every single thing thats happened recently had been haunting me. Juno wasnt pleased at the fact that we had gone back to Vegas instead of destroying the weapons of Eden and as her ultimate payback I had began to feel ill-really ill- though I had convinced everyone that it was just a cold.

I was currently curled up in bed, buried under the blankets, as a warm rag laid across my head. Seeing as I didnt want the twins to catch my cold Claudia had self declared herself nanny for the day as she also took them to Mrs. Gist for their check up and shots. I was kind of glad we didnt have to go to a doctor's office for them but I was grateful they had something close to healthcare. Rhi had gone into a huge cooking health craze when she found out I had a cold, making everything from warm honey infused teas, to chicken soup to making her own unique humidifier so that I could breath. I found the effort sweet until she dried force feeding me when I hadn't eaten yet. Jax, Fiadh, and The had all been in the room trying to cheer me up despite having a hard time keeping my eyes open- which made Rhi worry even more. I had assured them I was fine until Ezio had kicked them all out of the room. I chuckled a bit at that as I had fallen asleep and at the time I had woken back up Ezio had been curled up next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist as his head laid in my chest.

"What is it tesoro?" Ezio hummed softly, his eyes still closed.

"Oh nothing, just admiring the handsome sleeping man next to me though you know you may catch this" I answered.

"Mi bella rosa, I already know that this is not a cold" He said back quickly "nice try"

"Ezio really I'm fine"

"Nyx you are not fine, I can see it in your eyes, I can see what Juno is trying to do. If you want to defeat her you need to relax so I am making you relax and save your strength"

"Fineee'" I groaned as Ezio chuckled, I couldn't help but feel the vibrations from his deep voice going through me making me feel safe and warm "I swear you will be the death of me"

"Never mio cara. Quiet now, I am trying to listen to the sound of your heart" Ezio hushed me as he placed his finger on my lips and hushed me. I rolled my eyes playfully as I quieted down. I could hear Ezio's sigh of content as I did, before I ran my fingers gently through his hair, letting the silkiness flow through me. I loved his hair so much. "Its so strong, it does not want to give up"

"Thats because I have much to live for" I answered as sunlight poured through the windows. I hadnt realized it was already afternoon time and I felt horrible. Today was Thanksgiving but I didn't have the strength to walk out of bed yet alone go eat a family meal with everyone. I felt terrible about it but there was nothing I could do. Ezio had more then understood and I didn't want the others questioning me at all, they didn't need to see me or know that I was this week and as Rhi pit it, I looked like absolute shit that got ran over about 4 times with a freight train. That's when I heard a knock on the door and I groaned slightly in annoyance, though softly, as Ezio seemed to mumble under his breath and get up despite him not wanting to. Sleeping in was a luxury these days.

"What is it?" Ezio asked, slightly annoyed. I looked over but due to Ezio's built frame I couldn't see who was. That was probably a good thing, Ezio was doing me a favor by hiding me away. I knew the reason he was annoyed was because he had told everyone to leave me alone and not take up to much of my rest but all day the door had been filled with knocks.

"I came to speak with Nyx" Dad said, his low voice filled with sorrow as Ezio seemed to renae up. My blood ran cold and I almost forgot how to breath. What was he doing here?

"Nyx is currently trying to rest right now, she isnt feeling the best right now. Come back another time" Ezio warned lowly, he never knew the extent of what dad did to us until I told him the other night.

"Ezio Auditore please, I have admired you for a long time.. I even look up to you and I am beyond happy to know my daughter and grandkids are with you but I will force myself in if necessary. I need to speak with her" Dad warned. I rolled my eyes, knowing Ezio would kick his ass.

"I said no, my wife is feeling very ill, and she needs the rest. Now if you'll excuse me but I have someone I must attend too" Ezio said as he backed away and went to shut the door. All the sudden I heard the door slam open with a loud bang, causing me to sit up as I turned to see Dad try and push through Ezio but to no such luck as Ezio pinned him up against the wall.

"Stop this now" I shouted. Dad seemed to still as I snapped but Ezio didnt let him go. My voice slightly hurt from suddenly raising my voice. "What do you want?"

"I..I wanted to- needed to- apologize for what I did to you and your sister. What I did was wrong and I know that no amount of apologizes or gifts I can try to give you to make up for it... That will never heal. I do honestly regret what I did and what I let happen and I take full responsibility for it. I know you may never forgive me now and I know that the only way I can fix this is by proving myself to you and I swear on Odin I will do just that until we can rebuild together again, to become a family." Dad said as he bowed his head in shame. Seriously? Was he delusional? Did he think me dumb?

"Are you serious right now?" O asked as I glared at him "what you did to us was inexcusable and you should be responsible for all the pain and suffering you put us through. You did that and you didnt do a damn thing to stop it-"

"I did! I filed paperwork to DCF" Dad shot up. I cast him one glare and he instantly shut up.

"Oh you filed paper work, but tell me, did you include what you did to us in those papers. No. You had the power to stop it, you were more then strong enough to hold mom off if you wanted to but you didn't care. You lied to us. Beat us. Manipulated us. You didnt want to get caught up in your own sins so you cast it aside to someone else by thinking it would clean your hands. You didn't try to stop anything and if you were the witch you claim to be, witch or no witch, your morals would have kicked in regardless of what happened but you didn't. Dont give me that love bullshit because we both know that morals rise over love. You did not raise Rhi and I, you do not get the right to call us your daughters face the consequences of your own actions. I will never, ever call you my father and I will never acknowledge you as one. You're right, I will never accept your apology, was it heard? Yes, but I will never accept it and I can vouch for Rhi on that. I do not and will not call you or accept you as family and the only reason you are here around me is because we all have to face Juno. I want nothing to do with you, absolutely nothing, because you fucked up" I snapped as I felt my true voice ring through me, I finally felt free as I spoke my truth and I could tell Maat, Anubis, and Horus were proud of me. Relief. That was all I felt. All those years of abuse and oppression finally being let go. Dad bowed his head in shame.

"Nyx- "

"No. You should feel the shame you brought on your own children, you may think me heartless but it is nonetheless the truth and I will not stand for it, especially around my children" I growled. I didnt know what it was but I enjoyed the rush that went through me, making me feel alive, until I felt a sharp pain in my chest "Ahhhhh" I cried out in pain, falling back onto the bed as my vision went black.

'Be strong, you must fight this on your own. This is a test of your strength, a trial, and you will succeed of you keep fighting' I heard Anubis whisper before I was out.

*Ezio POV*

I let go of Nyx's dad, shoving him out of the room quickly and slamming the door shut- locking it as well- before rushing over to Nyx as soon as I heard her cry out in pain. My heart nearly shattered at the sound as I sat next to her, grabbing from up under her as I held her close in my arms- rocking her gently- as I tried to sooth her cries. Nux had nightmares every night, just like the one she was having now, only this time she was more vocal about it. I pulled off all the blankets on her seeing she had been hot to the touch no doubt do to the constant warmth she had been laying in.

I rubbed the side of her face gently, brushing strands of hair out of her way as I spoke to her in Italian softly. I had already told the others, due to Nyx's request, she wouldn't be able to eat with us for thanksgiving because she didnt want anyone to get sick, especially the twins. Rhi, Conner, Fiadh and I were going to come back during dinner to try and feed Nyx but seeing her like this now.... I didnt think it was a good Idea for anyone to see her at the moment. Especially Rhi.

*Third Person POV*

Thu banged in Ezio and Nyx's door like a woman on a mission. As soon as she heard Nyx's scream she knew something was up, after all it was rare that she got sick. She dropped the plate and ran, not caring she dumped half the thanksgiving food on the floor- after all her sister was in pain. Rhi was the first to the room, pushing past her dad as she gave him a hateful look, before banging on the door worriedly. Fiadh was the next to show up as well as Jax, and a few other assassins- and surprisingly Haytham.

"EZIO! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR NOW BEFORE I KICK IT IN" Rhi shouted, pounding on the door like a madman. Rhi could feel that Nyx was exhausted, casting Fiadh and Jax a worried glance. Ezio didnt respond, only the faint mumbling of Italian could be heard, and Rhi lost it. Without a moments hesitation she kicked open the doors, her anger taking hold of her as she rushed in, only to see Ezio hold a picking Nyx in his arms as it ran down his shirt and onto the ground. She stopped for a moment like the others who were slightly relieved that nothing to bad had happened.

"What happened?"Fiadh asked, getting to the question long before Rhi could.

"She's having a nightmare" Ezio answered, his concern and focus turned towards Nyx "She's had them before but this is the first time she's thrown up, she didnt seem right after dinner last night"

"She must have gotten food poisoning" Edward said, casting Nyx a pitiful look "it even made me feel sick"

"Wonderful" Mat mumbled sarcastically though still feeling bad.

"She needs bed rest, destroying the apples took a lot out of her and constant travel and taking care of the twins probably haven't helped" Fiadh said worriedly. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"I will stay in here with her" Ezio said as he looked up "I told her I would look after her, you guys enjoy tonight"

"Are you sure?" Claudia asked as she carefully held Elena. Ezio nodded "it will be our first Thanksgiving together"

"I'm sure. Its what she would want" Ezio insisted as he carefully picked Nyx up, taking her sluggish body to the bathroom so he could clean her up. Rhi instantly moved into help, picking up the other half of Nyx.

"You guys go, in staying with Nyx, shes just as much my responsibility as she is Ezio's" Rhi said. Nobody seemed to say anything as they just nodded and looked among one another, not sure what to do. Most of them had spent considerable amounts of time with Nyx, knowing she overworked herself day and night without a thanks or a sign of acknowledgement. Never had they seen her get sick even under stress but maybe it was just her time to catch the bug. Everyone knew Rhi and Ezio had been very stubborn, especially Rhi, and once their mind was put to something it would take forever to convince them not to. Conner knew that first hand. Conner cast a worried glance at Nyx, deep down he knew something more was happening but it was not his place to say or share unless he had Nyx's permission- which would be difficult to get anyways seeing she was a private person- but he knew that by the end of this she would truly live up to her name. He could only hope that she was ok now.

"Oh, and keep him far away from Nyx as possible. She has made it very clear she wants no association with him" Ezio said as he glared at Nyx's father with fury. The man felt sadness swell up inside him, he knew that he fucked up and that he could never fix anything. He lost the trust his daughters once had in him and Nyx was right, he needed to face his own consequences and demons before he could even attempt to try again. Even if they didn't take him back he still needed to prove his worth.


	56. A few months later

*Nyx POV; Dream state*  
  
I found myself in a dark, empty black room as the air cooled around me. I shivered slightly as I looked around, where was I? It wasnt until I focused in on the energy around me when I felt the negative. Juno.

"Hello Nyx, it's so finally great to meet you in the same form" Juno grinned. I couldn't see her but I could feel her smirk, causing me to shudder slightly "I have so much I want to talk to you about"

*Ezio POV*

I had stayed in the room, watching over Nyx, as she laid on the bed. It hurt to hear her soft whispers and cries of pain as she moved around, sometimes even thrashing around violently as if she were fighting something off her. Conner and Shay ended up coming by to visit just to make sure she was ok, it was a first time for all of us to see her so miserable. Mother and Claudia insisted on keeping the twins for the night, though I know they already wanted them to stay longer, and eventually after it got passed midnight I had sent Rhi out as she fought me tooth and nail before finally caving but only because I had to get Conner to come drag her away. Boy she was a stubborn woman.

I tried my best to help: keeping her tucked in, sometimes having to hold her down, making sure she was cooled off and eating and drinking but it felt as everything I was doing wasn't enough. She continued to throw up and I had to change her more then once seeing she didnt look awake when she was doing. At one point I had sat next to her as she curled into a ball, gripping onto her seats like she were holding on for dear life. What worried me was the ankh around her neck began to glow soft as Nyx gasped softly as her eyes fluttered open, glowing a soft blueish gold color. She muttered one word- one name- that sent my blood cold as I straightened up.

"Juno..." She sighed softly. I went to get up to let someone know: Shay, Edward, Arno... But deep down something told me to sit as if they were something holding me and place and physically tell me no.

'She must fight this off. She must prove her strength' a familiar deep voice said from somewhere in the room 'she has begun, stay, she will need you by her side'

I sat in my place as I watched her fight off this unseen force. I wanted to help, I really did, but I knew I would be useless. I didn't like the fact that I had to sit here and watch her fight off the pain, she was strong though. A fighter. A wild, untamed flame in society that refused to conform and now.. I could see why she was the Phoenix. After she told us, she had us all promise not to tell anyone because if the Templars found out about her true nature then it was game over. This was our one advantage. I looked back down at Nyx as she squeezed her eyes shut to the pain.

...................

*Nyx POV*

After I had woken up from my subconscious fight with Juno I felt slightly relaxed, knowing that I had successfully kept her from trying to sabotage my body sometime in the near future. Despite my body feeling like I had gone 48 hours with pack of feral wolves I had forced myself to get up as we once again boarded Morrigan's private jet and headed back to Boston for moms trial, though the day before Rhi and I went to say goodbye to Margaret where she last was but when I had taken her to the home... The house was destroyed- new renovations were being done to the house while her body had been sent to Spain as per her and her sisters request to be buried. Honestly, I hadnt wanted to stand trial seeing I had much more work spiritually to do to destroy the Weapons of Eden but unfortunately with legal battles I had no control over any of it though I was finally glad it was over and mom was finally gone for good. So long and goodbye. I stayed away from Dad and the 'sickness' I had was gone so I was allowed to be near the twins. I didn't see why I couldn't be near my children but I didnt have the strength to argue and I was glad to have them back again in my arms.

Rhi had also been starting to stay my side more, getting a bit more defensive and trying her best to take care of me. I told her that I was fine but she insisted anyways, saying that it was her repaying me for all i've done for her and since we had been away for so long. I knew when we separated for going on the run was going to kill us- especially her since we had never been separated, even for long periods of time- and I could tell it had taken its toll on her. I couldn't say no to her but the longer people kept asking me for help for anything was starting to get annoying. I could take care of myself, I didnt need a baby sitter and I absolutely wouldn't let myself begin to even get one. Ezio had told me of the good news: Ezio was now once again gaining control of his vineyard and he was beyond excited, he even talked of how we could live in Italy for the summer to tend to the farm before coming to live in the states and honestly that sounded perfect. Like I had said before, Ezio was my home and no matter where I was I would always be with him.

I was packing up all of our things, getting ready to finally leave for Italy- This time the Auditore piazza for Ezio's name sake seeing as he wanted to visit his old home and see how the structure stood. Unfortunately our time during Italy hadn't taken us as far as to the house he lived but I was excited, I would see just exactly how he lived his life- through his eyes and not just Adelina's. What would also make this unique was that Maria would be joining us as well, watching over my babies for the final fight. My mother bear instincts had over taken me- when I heard mom broke out of prison I instantly put protection spells on my family and left it alone. Sure I would protect my family from any possible danger, even if nothing were to happen, but I knew better then to provoke a beehive- especially when I already had enough responsibilities on my plate as it were- and the rest of the protection could only be carried out by the gods. I didn't want them to be around when the fighting broke out, which is why Maria and my kids would be a few towns over while the rest of us headed to the mountain where Alexios and Kassandra were tossed off. I had done my best to keep them safe and I had done a very good job at it. By the time February rolled around we had all been on a ship and in Port Royal, searching day and night as we tried to find The Jackdaw, wondering where in the world Edwards ship could be. Alessio and Elena had gotten bigger and they seemed to love the swaying of the ship on the water though I didn't necessarily find the beds super comfy or large enough to fit Ezio, the twins and I on a bed so I opted for sleeping in the rocking chair though every morning I found myself in the bed. Each morning I would get up early and help search the waters, even though I started to have a hard time standing, and I tried a locator spell but the ocean was to vast and there were no landmarks or key features to identify the regions so we were left to do it the hard way. AT one point in time we had stopped and honored not only the site and victims of the Titanic but Morrigan's parents as well as she spread their ashes out at see. Despite my tiredness I tended to the three Pregnant women aboard this ship but was quickly shut down as Mrs. Gist joined us, monitoring their progress. Maybe it was just the mother in me but that hurt a bit. I may have been 19 now but I was very smart and skilled for my age, remembering things from back then only people wish they could know and I knew a few things about pregnancy. I noticed that the longer I stayed on this trip the lonelier I began to feel. Isolated. I looked around the tables and ships and saw laughing, talking faces of people who knew and loved each other and yet I couldn't join in on the simple tasks they could do. While aboard the Jackdaw, I felt it's familiar call ring through me as I regressed and began to see snippets of my- Eliza's- life flash before my eyes. Sometimes they were so vivid that I couldn't tell it I were remembering or reliving it in the moments, even Edward looked at me shocked, hurt, and confused as I said things I had never said before. Mat even gasping too.

I began to wonder what life was like If I hadn't have been the Phoenix would I have been happy? Would I have known of my abilities? My destiny? It was all to much as it fit into my already crammed head, which slightly stunned the group with how much knowledge acquired. We had found the Jackdaw, leaving Edward and Mat more then happy to reconnect with after it rose out of the water as I grabbed the Sword of Anubis leaving everyone stunned and cheering. For days though I meditated with the sword- at least until we reached land- though I had no idea I was in a trance and my eyes had glowed an emerald green color for about four and a half days and everyone seemed to leave me alone to do my own thing for that when they realized it wasn't Juno. It was me, sitting in the field of reeds only this time in a Temple as Anubis and all my other guided seemed to swarm around me and channel through me, telling me all I needed to know. They insisted on my keeping my Identity as the Phoenix secret because if the Templars were to catch wind of what I truly was then they would surely forget about the apples and just go for me instead. As long as the Phoenix lived and rose again the Templars would always be after me. Always.

Juno attacking me spiritually wasn't a trial but me holding her back was the trial itself: to test my true will and strength to make sure I can handle it- we all knew I could- but the next trials were much different and from my understanding much worse. This is where I would feel the loneliest. I had to admit though that the Khopesh was beautiful, the handle wrapped in black leather that stood out against the golden colored blade, sharp to the touch and could cut through someone like paper, as Hieroglyphs lined the blade. I could feel Anubis's power run through it as it echoed through me. Like the pieces of Eden this weapon was meant to be safe from human hands but it was our only way to kill Juno. When I touched the sword it accepted me instantly, letting no one else near it, as I claimed it and it claimed me. It was almost as if the Sword recognized me as we bonded with each other before I let Ezio hold it as well. It took a minute before the sword seemed to recognize and bond with Ezio as well- no doubt it being used to Bayek - claiming him as his only other owner. Nobody could use this sword accept Ezio and I which was a relief.

It was only Rhi, Fiadh, and I as they helped me load some of our belongings in the car. To be honest I was excited to go back and see Italy again, maybe it was due to the fact Ezio and I first got together there and the fact Adelina seemed to love the place (even though köln and Nuremberg were always in her heart), or most likely because I had wanted to go out and travel again. Rhi and Fiadh had always wanted to travel and it was so great to see them so happy to finally go somewhere else. I had piled into the first SUV with Fiadh, Shay, Rhi, Conner, Ezio, Jax, Maria and Claudia as we made our way to Morrigan's private airstrip. I liked that things had seemed a bit easier and possible for us to do things like these but I also galt as if this wasn't the journey I was neccessarily meant to take, like maybe this was supposed to be just a tad bit more difficult.

Kheperkare wouldn't be joining us now, he had to prepare for my arrival in Egypt after the fight with Juno was over, but he would be calling me shortly to help keep me updated, involved, and taking my first steps into grandmaster by myself. I could tell some of the others wanted me to just take a break but I couldn't- to much was at stake and I had a job to do. Elena and Alessio were asleep next to me as I had leaned into Ezio's side as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. I smiled softly as my children, letting them both hold my fingers as they slept peacefully. My whole life had been sitting in this car and I couldn't have been more grateful about that, my future was going to be one hell of a surprise. The pain I was going through right now- the struggles- it was all for a reason and I knew that this was going to help lead me into a better, more enlightened life. I started to see all this pain, the stress, the fights were worth it because this was the way things were supposed to happen, this was what shaped our bonds with everyone and in the near future when I looked back sure I would probably remember the bad but what I would remember most of all was the family I created withing these cars, the brother and sisters I fought besides to save millions, the people who I had been growing so close to. This was could never be brought out into the open because then the orders would fall apart and the world would truly be plunged into chaos because their is no balance. These orders supported those balances. Then, the sacrifices we made to save humanity wouldnt matter anymore. Like Anubis and the gods had said, some things are better to remain hidden then brought into the light. I needed to ensure that it stayed that way, I wasnt going to be held responsible for making a generation cripple. Looking back, I would remember all the good I fought for and the bonds I forged.

I could feel the comfort of Anpu all around me and so could Ezio but instead of being his usual, amusing jealous self he seemed content. At peace. I smiled, not because of the fact he accepted Anubis's and I's relationship, but because he didn't look stressed or worried. I would tell him what Juno told me once we visited his old home and after everything he has done for me, his family, and the Brotherhood up to this point was well earned.

I looked up to see Rhi looking at me, a look I hadnt seen before resting along her face as her short black hair had now been starting to grow out to its natural, vibrant red self. I smiled gently at her as she returned the smile though I knew something was up with her. I left it alone for now, I didn't want to bring it up in the car. Once we got to where we were going I was going to dye my hair white again seeing as it was starting to grow out and the gray seemed to fade a bit. I really did love white hair.

Hey guys, so I wanted to say that the past lives mentioned before i.e. Adelina (whos own book is out and slowly getting worked on) Ani, etc will be getting their own stories, I just need to wrap Ani and Bayeks story up before I Publish. Anywho I hope you enjoyed, I felt this chapter to be a good recap because the next focuses on some good old times and provided as a break from terror and catch up for some characters, though by the end of this series you may hate me. Yes, I said this book is getting more then one book, so yay! I hope yall will enjoy it. 


	57. Reminiscing on a plane

When we arrived at the air strip we unloaded the SUV's and boarded the large private jet in front of us. Our bags were small so we didn't need suitcases at all as we entered the large cabin, filled with white leather seats, as a bar filled with all sorts of alcohol in fancy glasses sat in the back of the plane next to the bathrooms. The jet was gorgeous, with leather and wood interior that lined the walls of the plane. There were a couple of smaller tables for food, games such as chess or cards, and a smaller cabin in the back. Elena in arms arms I settled into a seat next to the semi large rectangular window. Edward, Mat, Adewale, Mary and Shay opting for a game of cards as they took the slightly larger table across from me. Fiadh was holding Alessio as she and Rhi sat on the floor in front of me like the heathens they were while Maria sat next to me and, despite Ezio automatically going back to the bar to get some wine, Ezio sitting on the other side of me. Most of the Lycans had sat more towards the back of the plane, and it was kind of funny to see some of the resurrected assassins get quite curious and cautious of the plane. Just how many friends and Assassin friends and acquaintances got resurrected? I prayed to Anubis their weren't more, my head hurt to much to attempt to remember all these peoples names and I already didn't like the fact we were travelling in large numbers like this- It made my anxiety go through the roof and just made me feel as if we were walking targets. I sang softly to Elena as she held my finger and grunted as I waited to hear the engines and turbines kick on.

"I'm ready now for what's coming, I've seen it all with my eyes closed Unsteady now but I won't quit running No, I'll never let go" I sang softly, unaware of the eyes that were suddenly starting to look at me " Final hour, I feel my heart racing I feel my body bracing The darkness descends Lord knows, the glory I've been chasing It's stripped me of everything And now it might be the end The sun is gone" I could hear Rhi humming along softly as she laid back on my legs and closed her eyes, just enjoying the music we were creating.

"I'm holdin' on   
Swallowed up in the fires but don't call me broken Just call me fighter A life of pain Wrapped up in chains Still my dream burns Brighter Don't call me broken Just call me fighter. Call me fighter, Call me fighter, Call me fighter Don't call me broken Just call me fighter A warrior lives for battle  
And fights for a new Dawn  
A light inside keeps shining

Even when all hope and the world  
Have moved on The sun is gone  
I'm holdin' on  
Swallowed up  
In the fires  
But don't call me broken  
Just call me fighter A Life of pain  
Wrapped up in chains  
Still my dream burns  
Brighter  
Don't call me broken  
Just call me fighter  
Call me fighter  
Call me fighter  
Call me fighter  
Don't call me broken  
Just call me fighter I embrace the day  
And I'm ready to face the fight  
The brave don't fade away  
Wrapped up in chains  
A Life of pain  
Still my dream burns  
Brighter  
You can't break me Call me fighter  
Call me fighter  
Call me fighter  
Call me fighter  
Don't call me broken  
Just call me fighter" I sang sweetly, rocking Elena softly as she yawned, her bright golden brown eyes shining brightly as she tried looking around kicking and grunting as she did. If I hadn't known any better I would say she was going to be an athletic one.

"Is there anything you can't do love?" Jacob asked, groaning in annoyance. A few people chuckled as I looked over at him, seeing a slight mix of nostalgia and hurt mixed it that no one seemed to notice but me. Poor Jacob, I even noticed it on Evie's face as well though they tried to keep it hidden.

"Oh don't be jealous you can't sing like that" Kassandra teased.

"I'll have you know that I have an excellent voice" Jacob shot back, trying to act all tough and defensive, a couple of chuckles floating throughout the cabin. Very faintly I could hear the turbines as we slowly started to roll forwards along the runway. This was it and I could tell Rhi and Fiadh were excited, Conner not so much and my assumption was it was because he's never really been anywhere besides the America's "No.. it's just, Nyx you sounded like my fiance Lily. She had the most incredible voice in all of London"

"I miss Lily sometimes" Evie blurted out softly "We would go on for hours about anything, now that my brother says something you do remind me of her, especially her eyes. They had hope and wonder, danger to, and I see all of those things she had in your own. That train crash" Edward seemed to stiffen at that as he and Mat cast quick glances at me. I knew they were going to get suspicious at some point in time I just needed to hold on a little more longer. There were no distractions allowed with this, even though deep inside me it screamed at me to tell them. I was told and knew not to say a thing until the time was right. I felt the jet take off and get lighter, letting me know we were starting to ascend as I felt the jet go up.

"Hey Nyx" Jax called out, peeking his head out from between Alexios and Kassandra, no doubt bothering the teo with questions since he had been fascinated by Greek culture "Remember the last time we went to Italy and instead of sitting with Ezio as you teased him by spending the whole ride there with Arno? Ezio was not happy"

"That's right" I grinned as I looked at Ezio who only cast me a dirty glare "You were jealous of poor old Arno when all we did was talk and watch ghost adventures and jam to some music"

"You? Tease?" Rhi asked, faking horror and shock "My poor sister, what did that man do to you while I was away"

"Everything" Jax coughed under his breath.

"I wasn't I was just upset because I was stuck sitting next to Sofia " Ezio grumbled before looking at me with a look that told me he was about to start trouble "Besides, you said you were going to climb on his lap and make out with him," I blushed furiously as I heard a few people choke, Rhi Jax and Fiadh laughing their asses off, as I felt Arno cast me a curious look. Welp, that cat was out of the bag and it wasn't going to go back in.

"What now?" Arno asked "I knew you were using me to piss Ezio off but I didn't hear about that"

"In all defense I only said I would make out with you to spite Ezio because someone decided it was a great idea to fill my suitcase with lingerie short shorts and crop tops that half of Ital was going to be looking down my skirt. I said it one time, my question is, how the hell do you remember that one thing when you can't even remember what you wore three days prior" I defended before casting a glare at Ezio, my face red as he grinned and chuckled.

"You lost a bet mio cara, I told you I was packing your clothes. As for how I remember, that doesn't matter"

"EZIO" I snapped quickly

"Wait, you packed her suitcase?" Rhi asked "Now it makes sense why I kept finding some nice yet very sexual shit everywhere"

"She can't complain though, she got laid in those clothes that night. I had to make sure Miss. Sartor didn't go off looking for Ezio during dinner, that woman was relentless" Jax said as he cast me a grin You still owe me for that, I don't work my magic for free"

"First of all, you announced to the whole gate the morning we left I was getting laid then that dinner you kicked me under the table and make me fake being sick because of cheese" I started as I looked at him, jax slowly sinking away "Me not wringing your neck is a great way or repayment for your services"

"Fine" Jax pouted as Rhi reached up for Elena eagerly, knowing I was about to get up and manhandle Jax better then his boyfriend had.

"Give me the crotch goblin, it's my turn to hold her" Rhi said as Ezio looked down at Rhi, half tempted to smack her in the back of the head. I carefully handed her to Rhi as I stood up and stretched.

"Can you not call my daughter a crotch goblin?" Ezio asked as Rhi held Elena close to her chest and looked up at Ezio with a deadpan look

"Can you not be a little bitch? I call children parasites all the time cause they get to hitch a ride in the womans body and eat and everything until they're born. Just cause I call them a crotch goblins doesn't mean I dont love these two death" Rhi explained as I started walking towards Jax. He looked up at me sheepishly as he went to get up from his seat and back away, trying to hide and create distance.

"There is no hiding from Nyx, Jax, you're screwed" Fiadh called out as she was making faces at Alessio, who seemed slightly confused as he looked around. They were both Mama's children but im sure given time it would change. I grinned wickedly as Jax shot up and ran towards the back of the plane. I followed behind him quickly as everyone howled in laughter, Morrigan yelling to not fuck up her Jet in the process.

.....................................

Hours had passed, each of us going through our memories and remembering the good old days where the world hadn't demanded to much of us. Rhi even told the story of how she had the bright idea to ride the scooter of Margarets roof and jump it into the kiddie pool we had and about the time she convinced me to help her stick mini babies everywhere in Margarets house: In the bathroom, trash cans, flower pots, fridge, beds, and even in the AC vents. Needless to say the well earned ass beating we got was worth it- Margaret only punishing us when it was necessary- and even the time I accidentally blew up her living room because I mixed two chemicals together that weren't supposed to go together. It was the most relaxing thing I had done in months but as the flight wore on some went to sleep while others stayed up, talking to people close to them. I had watched as Edward had won four games of poker, Shay winning at least one or two before he and Mart broke off from the game. Ezio was currently at the bar with Arno as they talked to one another quietly. Surprisingly the twins had been really good on the plane minus the fact they didn't want to sleep at all. I hadn't been too tired and I spent most of my time looking out the window to the clouds above us. That was until I grabbed Adelina's journal and began reading it again, deciding that I was with Ezio I would start it off that way. This poor girl, from a young age she had it rough especially during her wedding day, though I bit my lip in embarrassment knowing that I had been married to Federico, even if it were for a few months before his death. I felt awkward after reading that but it had made sense on why he was now being teased for 'stealing his brother's wife.'

3, January 1476  
It's has been weeks since I've last seen the Auditore family and my heart hurts. I wouldn't have ran off if Ezio had said those things to me and acted as if I didn't care about Giovanni or his brothers, I cared more then he could have ever known. I may not have been married to Federico long but I grew up with them a year before our marriage. Recently I have been getting dreams from my past lives about being the Phoenix... but instead they refer to the Griffin, the lion eagle hybrid, and yet I don't understand what they are trying to tell me. If only I had been in the Library back home I could have done more research but that was no longer the case. I don't feel as if they are telling me to look for it, I think they are trying to tell me that one will come to me. From what I understand so far is that once a Phoenix dies these Griffins watch over the world until the new one get's reborn, that way the world doesn't fall apart to much, and that they are closely associated with the Phoenix. This would be so much easier to research if I had Ani or Aisha's journals but I do not seeing as they have no doubt been lost to time or burned. Men had no respect for knowledge of history these days, they forget their roots, as they find what better suits them. All I need to do is find this Griffin before I die- or have them seek me out- the dream I received being that of a woman and one I seemed to know but their face was blurry so I couldn't tell. It makes me wonder about my friend Madeleine, every time I am near her something stirs deep within me. I will have to look at this later, I must first avenge my father and make Ludwig pay for what he has done. He won't know what has hit him by the time I am through. I need to speak to Mario- Giovanni has spoken of him before- but now it is time I go to the Monteriggioni to see him, according to my father's last letter Mario had news on not only Ludgwig's whereabouts but Rutenberg's location as well, including where his influence has been held the most. 

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard Rhi ask, causing me to shut the book and look down at Rhi who looked at me with worry. I nodded my head and put the book away. Looking at Rhi i smiled before I felt something stir within me. Odd. 

"Yea i'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"Considering you have a shit ton to deal with on your plate that can literally kill a normal person due to the amount of stress, that's why I ask"

"Ok smartass" I answered as I rolled my eyes "really though, i'm fine, i'm just tired and my ass is sore from sitting in this seat. Gotta admit though plane seats are much comfier then cars"

"Unless your in economy"

"Yea thats true, our seats were pretty stiff"

"Nyx, if there is anything else you want to tell me about I am all ears, I am your sister after all. You don't always have to go to Ezio" Rhi said, something of an edge in her voice. I looked at her confused, where did that come from? Rhi was never like this, especially when I tried to date unless the guys I was interested in were complete dicks.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine Rhi and I tell you everything, is there something bothering you?"

"It's nothing, i'm tired i'm gonna go to bed i'll talk to you in the morning" Rhi said suddenly as she got up off the floor and walked down the jet to where Conner had been laying, pushing past Ezio who had another glass of wine in his hand. He moved to the side as she brushed past but not before smacking his shoulder with hers in the process. He looked at her oddly before turning around and giving me the same confused look before he finished walking over to me and sat down.

"What is wrong with her?" Ezio asked as he handed me the glass. I shook my head as he shrugged slightly and took another sip.

"No Idea, she's never been like this before" I answered.

"Don't stress about it alright, i'm sure she's just worried like we all are. It has been rough for the past few months" Ezio said. I nodded. He was right, everyone was under there own stress and pressure and I was probably overreacting about the whole thing "When this is all over I promise I will take you and the kids far away from here and it'll just be us for a little while. No Templars, no people, just us"

"That would be nice" I hummed "What were you and Arno talking about?"

"Nothing much, just about becoming a father. Pregnancy really. Why he asked, I'm not to sure seeing he was there for the twins birth but I guess it's different for everyone else. Other then that we just caught back up and shared a few stories"

"Ahhhh" I said. All the sudden Elena woke up, screaming at the top of her lungs. Internally I groaned but thankful her crying hadn't woken up Alessio who was with Claudia on the opposite side of the plane as they chatted to Morrigan. I felt horrible, I knew it wasn't mine of Elena's fault about the crying- it was always more then natural- but I still hated the fact everyone couldn't sleep cause of it. I went to grab her bottle and sit up as Ezio put his glass up and grabbed the bottle before I could, already sitting forward as he gently took Elena from my arms.

"Don't worry about our daughter Amore, i've got this. You've been up for far to long and need sleep" Ezio said as he held her protectively, already putting the bottle in her mouth. Elena took the bottle eagerly, becoming quiet instantly as she ate. I was thankful that this wasn't one of those times she fought the bottle or forgot it was in her mouth. I looked at Ezio, smiling softly as I saw him look down at Elena with all the love in the world. That truly was a sight to see, my soul crying out in happiness.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Ezio nodded before he looked back up, a gentle smile on his face.

"More then sure, rest, besides it has been to long since i've held my daughter seeing as your friends and my own mother and sister keep her away from me for far to long. I will let you know if anything happens, though I highly doubt it will Ezio reassured.

"Alright super dad, but if anything else happens I am kicking your ass" I warned. Ezio laughed as I curled myself up into a ball and laid across the seat, pulling the light purple blanket over me and closed my eyes as sleep overcame me.

"Buona notte il mi amore" Ezio said softly and I was out like a light.

I apologize for the song lyrics, I don't know why they keep coming out that way. I'll work on fixing it in a bit.


	58. Flight panic, A second trial and tension

I tried to get sleep, I really did, but Juno had now made it her personal mission to give me nightmares anytime I closed my eyes. It was like she wanted me to suffer all the while keeping me strong so she could try and possess me. Ezio had managed to get Elena to sleep and then tucked himself near me with her still in his hands as he laid his head on the window next to him. Looking out the window I could faintly see what looked like land below but I knew it wasn't Italy and what sucked was that we still had a few more hours to go. Getting up quietly I walked towards the back of the plane, looking for something to drink. I was tired, my vision slightly blurry, but from what I could see most of everyone had been asleep, gathering as much as they could. It wasn't long before I heard Ziio, Elise, and Morrigan scream out in pain for their lovers and I froze. You have got to be fucking kidding me right now I thought to turn and see everyone now wide awake as Alessio and Elena began to cry at the top of their lungs. They had just gone into labor.

Morrigan had insisted I be in the room, despite a few grunts of disapproval, though it was quickly pushed aside as all three girls cried out in pain no doubt from the contractions they were going through. I tried my best to help, reminding them to breath as I let them hold my arms to squeeze onto for the pain. It was quite amusing to hear the girls yell at their men and threaten to cut their dicks off for getting them pregnant.

..........

By the time it was all over we had been approaching Italy and just as daylight broke. Arno and Morrigan swooned over their baby girl like Elise and Kadar had their two twin boys, and though Haytham was proud he and Ziio had their hands full with triplets- Conner might not be to happy about that. I was quickly shooed out of the room by Mrs. Gist as soon as it was over which hurt me even more. Why couldnt I have stayed and helped more? What was so wrong with me helping? I was hurt and I began to feel the isolation even more- separating me from the others. Ezio seemed to notice and troed to comfort me but I took the crying twins and began to bounce them slowly, their ears piercing cries hurting my ears as they fought to stay awake. I couldn't lie, I was beginning to feel really claustrophobic, no offense to the beautiful lycan children just born, but it was hard to move with so many people- especially new borns. I had managed to convince everyone that when we reached our last spot Maria, Elise, and Ziio would stay with the children out of town. The babies would need their mothers and Maria handling that many kids at once was impossible.

.............

After what seemed like forever we finally landed in a small, private air strip not to far from Ezio's old home, Villa Auditore, a huge gray stoned mansion surrounded by a large wall as its streets were filled with swarms of people who wanted to stop by these historic places. The home looked identical to the one in Boston that I had been to before it got bombed. The structure waa beautiful and I could tell as Maria, Claudia, and Ezio looked at the house they were filled with Nostalgia, only bits of sadness in their expressions. Technically we werent supposed to step foot in certain areas of the home- strictly on the guided tour- but as soon as the everyone was gone we ended up staying in the villa itself for the sake of the three. We stayed here three days to catch up and give the new mothers some rest as they took care of their newborns, once again getting the feeling that I hadn't belonged. Had Esmee felt like this? Ani? Adelina? Liza? It hurt more then I could ever imagine.

When we first entered the villa I could feel the pain and hurt and sadness echoing through the walls but what I felt most? Well, I felt Federico's presence the most seeing as the more they visited me I grew accustomed to their presence. While the others, namely Arno, worried about ghosts haunted them and scaring the children I had explained that they were merely curious and meant no harm, and that children were more susceptible to being open to spirits because they didnt know that they were dead. Within those three days I had noticed and increase of Templar activity which had put Ezio on edge. The first two days I had spent with my soon to be family as Maria showed us throughout the house, even Giovanni's secret office, and the most loved rooms in the home. Even despite the pain I felt I could feel happiness radiate from certain areas of the home- especially the living room area. Maria explained that this was where they, amd Adelina, would always come together to sing and dance and so forth. Ezio and I had ended up staying in Ezio's old room and it was as if I had stepped back in time, though the room had been stunning. Italian time periods had always caught my eye and this screamed as such, even the bed looked amazingly comfortable. 

I had noticed Rhi had been slightly avoiding me but anytime I went to talk to her she disappeared or was gone before I could reach her. Had I done something wrong to upset her this bad? Was it because all the time apart we had spent away from each other? I needed to talk to her but now... Now my attention had brought me else where- the arrival of two new Lycans, both being Templars Ezio had killed: Ceasare Borgia and Veiri de'pazzi though even deep within me i didnt like the man- now woman- much. Most likely due to the things he did to Adelina, and the second trial that I was now supposed to face. There was so much to do and so little time.

...................

"Remember you must remain strong" Anubis said as he appeared beside me as I laid in Ezio's bed, he and Rhi next to me the whole time. It was time I started the second trial, they couldn't have been to far apart from each other, especially with the upcoming fight. Anubis had shown himself to the two, wanting them to be aware of the situation in case anything happened. "If at any time you faulter, you will lose. This trial will not be so easy as the last, this trial is known as reliving and in order for the Phoenix to not only decide the worlds fate it must go back to a defining moment where they struggled the most, so that they may regenerate themselves. Normally you would go through your predecessors weakest memory, which would be Lily's, but due to the severity of the upcoming events you will need to go through all of your lives. You will feel things, see things, hear things that you may find uncomfortable but remember that is the past and this is now. We will be here to guard you and I have informed Morrigan that you must not be disturbed for anything until you have completed the trial otherwise you may die. Normally it would take a day or so to process the memories but for you it may take a few days. Just relax and when you are ready, go in."

"Bella, you'll be fine" Ezio reassured as he held my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze "I'm going to be right here for you, the whole time. Nothing will happen to you" Ezio said softly as he gave me a half hearted lopsided grin. I smiled nervously as I took a deep breath in and laid down, closing my eyes in the process.

"I'm ready"

"Once you go in you cannot come back out. I will guide you to the first memory and once you are finished I will guide you back home" Anubis said. I nodded and took one last deep breath in as I felt Anubis reach out and grab my soul.

*Rhi POV*

It wasn't long before Nyx fell into a peaceful slumber as the once cool room was now warm once again, the candles flickering ever so slightly. I couldn't lie, when Anubis told Nyx what was supposed to happen with this whole trial thing I was absolutely terrified, I mean my sister could literally die from just reliving these memories and the pain it could put her in. I was not ready to hear that yet, I was not ready to hear my sister's screams of pain- not again. I sat on the end of the bed in a old wooden chair as I carefully watched my sisters slumbering body a little to much as I observed her like a hawk.

I cast a glance at Ezio, who went from sitting next to Nyx to laying on the bed cuddling her, not wanting to let anyone near her seeing his body was tense like a tight wire, ready to strike at any danger spiritual or not though when he looked at her I could see the worry and concern flood through his eyes. As much as I was glad to see someone else protective of my sister I couldn't help but feel Jealous. Growing up, it was always Nyx and I against the world- Sure I was the trouble maker and she was the innocent on- but it had always been us. Boys would always come and go in my life and since it was so hard for Nyx to find someone or be with someone I was the one to be there to pick up the pieces and protect her, kicking any mans ass that treated her like shit. Now Ezio was here taking my job, mine, and it had only been a matter of months. I barely had time to see Nyx anymore and with this whole Phoenix thing it took even more time away. Everything seemed to be all about Ezio now and it wasn't fair, I spent my whole life with Nyx! Why couldn't it have been me laying there holding her like the world depended on it, like she was my whole world, why did it have to be Ezio- Some Italian playboy. All I could do was sit back and watch as Ezio held her.

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but itll be worth it the next few chapters!!


	59. A favored priestess

I stood at the center of the reed boat, a gentle breeze blowing of the Nile, as the boat rocked slightly. My long black hair blowing gently causing the gold beads in my hair to clink together. I watched as the sun began to set behind the massive canyons, giving off a magnificent golden glow as the Herons crowed. Ra, this was peaceful and I could have listened to this all day but I knew that this quiet peace wasn't going to last long. I needed to tell Bayek of what I learned- I needed to tell him that I would be dying my final death soon. How I managed to convinced him to see the Boy kings tomb in the valley of the kings was a shock to me but I think Anubis may have helped him with his decision just a bit. I grew with anticipation as we approached the river bank, the reeds blowing gently in the wind, as the crocodiles swam off lazily. Bayek led the boat to the docks and helped eased it into a subtle stop. I wasn't afraid of death, because I knew death was not the end, but I feared not being able to serve Anubis as well as I should have and I feared leaving Bayek in yet another broken heart, and after I had just received news of being pregnant. At the docks there were already two horses were already waiting for us near the Temple of Hatsheput, Bayek watching out for bandits. This area had become a known for bandits and Roman soldiers, especially since the Romans had taken over Hatsheput's temple in look for treasure. Greed. Every last one was. 

Bayek took my hand and lead me to the large gray mare before he helped me up before getting on behind me as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed and leaned back into his arms as he nudged the horse forwards and headed towards Set-Ma'at, the town in which we would be staying for the night. Bayek thought it'd be a good Idea to travel to the valley during the day seeing how dangerous it was at night because the Roman guards desecrating the tombs would be very weary. I felt the gentle sway of the horse beneath me as I felt his warm body beneath me. I was going to miss this though I knew we would be with each other again, but for how long we would be apart? I wasn't sure, besides the Hidden Ones needed Bayek still, there was much that he still needed to teach.

"What is on your mind my love? You seem distracted today" Bayek asked, his deep voice pulling me out of my daydream.

"It's nothing that needs to be said tonight, we are already tired from the long journey" I said. It was true, Bayek and I had traveled from Memphis back to Thebes and once we arrived we had we headed straight for the Valley. 

"Ani..." Bayek said lowly, his lips gently kissing my shoulder as he held me tighter "I know better then that. Talk to me"

"It's just...I've been having these dreams lately. It's the same one over and over and it feels so real"

"And what are these dreams about?"

"My death" I answered. I felt Bayek stiffen when I had said that, I knew he didn't like it that much "I've had them since I found out I was pregnant"

"And what do you see? Hopefully it is all good. Us living peacefully in Memphis raising our son ehh" Bayek suggested, chuckling softly to himself. I knew Bayek would have been happy whether we had a Son or a Daughter but I also knew he missed Khemu everyday. I blinked back tears as I thought of Aya... how he and she had once been together. It hurt but I knew it was long ago, I guess I wasn't as accepting of it as I thought but that was for another time.

"I see me in Yamu, the city is under roman attack and there is fire everywhere. I'm trying to save people and get them out safely but when I turn around I get stabbed by a soldier "

"It is only a dream" Bayek reassured me as he growled a bit, his dominance starting to kick in "I will not let anything happen to you or our child, you shall not fall to a Roman blade, you are more worthy then that"

"I wish it were but it has happened for months, the Gods have shown me this"

"I'm sure that even Anubis would be horrified by this. This must be a dream"

"There is something I need to tell you Bayek... Something important I'm just afraid you won't like what I have to say"

"And what could you possibly say to me that would make you think I wouldn't? We have been through out fair share of problems but it isn't nothing we've worked through before"

"I am the Bennu bird Bayek, I'm sorry that I said it so bluntly but there is no other way to say it. I found out after the orb went missing when we found Sutekh... Anubis told me. He said it was my destiny to change the world and in order to do so I must die, though I feel as the day is slowly approaching me. For the world to move on I must pass on"

"No" Bayek said sternly "There has to be another way, you will love the rest of your life and enjoy it. This is our first child, you first child, and I will not let anyone take that away from you. After all you've done for everyone... I will not let you end like that"

"I don't have a choice" I pointed out as Bayek stopped the horse, making me turn to look at him. I felt my heart break as i had seen how heart broken he looked. I hated that I did this to him, but what could I do, this was the truth "You know as just as much as I do that if I don't do this Chaos will reign and I could plunge Egypt into terrible chaos. I am not saying I am dying now but I know it will happen soon and that it will happen that way"

"I can't lose you, not again"

"You won't I will always be with you. You are my love"

"I know and you are mine" Bayek answered softly before he looked at me with those deep brown eyes. I felt my heart flutter in my chest when all the sudden I heard shouting come from all around us. Bayek instantly perked up as he grabbed the Blade of Amun, a gift from the god himself, and looked at the men. There were at least twenty men, definitely bandits by the way they dressed: Torn and mixed with all sorts of different armor. Some held swords while others had arrows pointed at us as the tired, dirty looking men looked at me hungrily. I fought back the urge to puke.  
Bayek and I had carried no valuables with us but I was a high priestess covered in jewels and I was a woman. They were after both me and my jewels seeing they hadn't seen a woman in months as their thirst for treasure had led them to this state "leave us be, we are only on our way to Set-Maat, we mean no harm. We have no coin for you"

"Sure you don't" one man snorted as he spit on the ground, adjusting the sword in his hand. He looked as if he were the one in charge "I see those jewels on your beautiful woman there. You have money and we want it"

"I am Ani, High Priestess of Anubis here to ease the ka's of the Pharaohs in the valley. I suggest you let us be, you are threatening Anubis and the gods" I warned lowly. A few chuckles went through the crowd as the leader rolled his eyes as if he didnt have a care in the world.

"The gods can kiss my ass, they've done nothing for me" He sneered 

"Then you are foolish" I snapped "Anubis will weight your heart but it will weigh to heavy against the feather and All it shall devour your heart you vile man"

"I will not ask again, leave us be" Bayek growled. Some of the men jumped back in slight fear but they didn't leave.

"High Priestess or not, we're taking her" The leader said, instantly charging. Bayek jumped off the horse and slapped its rear, sending it into a panic as he tried to get me out safely. He was wrong if he thought I was going to leave him, for the love of Ra I was a Hidden One. I watched as Bayek began to easily cut down the men that surrounded him, fury and protectiveness taking over. Jumping off the horse quietly I ran back and snuck up on one of the men, plunging my hidden blade deep into the man's back. Unfortunately, I didnt see the man who had been next to him notice me as he turned around and swung at me causing one of the archers to notice and began firing at me. I danced and ducked around them easily as I pulled out the green and gold daggers from my thighs and twirled them in my hands.

"Ani, get out of here! Protect yourself and our child" Bayek called out as he finally noticed me, trying to get to where I was as he fought off the remaining but severely beaten bandits as I plunged my daggers into the giant mans chest. The archer was beginning to piss me off as he danced around, making it unable for me to keep up with him.

"No, I am not leaving you alone" I growled as I held out my hands and summoned the fire from deep within me, visualising the flames protectively wrapping around my body. Everyone seemed to stop fighting and gasp loudly and when I opened my eyes I looked to see them all staring at me, even Bayek who looked not only in shock but in awe. Black flame enveloped my body as gold and light blue seemed to shimmer inside of it along its edges. I had no idea black flame had existed but I figured it was due to my association with Anubis.

"Retreat! Retreat!" One of the bandits yelled as they tried to run away. I pushed the fire outwards and let ut consume them, some falling on the ground screaming as others kept running hoping it would die down that way. Seeing most of the Bandits dead and gone I stopped channelling the fire as Bayek put his sword away and walked over to me with relief all over his face, one hand on my hip the other on my cheek as his eyes held back tears.

"Never do that again, I cannot lose you" Bayek said softly "But you saved my life again and for that I am more then thankful"

"I told you, I would never leave you especially when this is my fight as well. That and you may do something a bit foolish" I said with a small grin. Bayek only gave me a playful look and chuckled

"Im wounded that you'd even say such a thing but nevermind that now, you need rest and we still need to get to Set-Maat"

"Ever so serious" I joked. Bayek only smiled and kissed me. I kissed back as he held me close, feeling his muscular body along mine. How did I get so lucky? Once the kiss broke I noticed something hidden within the bushes, moving ever so slightly. I went to say something but it was to late. My eyes widened as I went to move Bayek out of the way, a loud thump sounding through the air. I watched as the Arrow pierced Bayek's back, just barely missing his heart as it came out the front. "NOOOO"

Tears poured down my face as Bayek hit the ground with a thud, his blood seeping into the golden sands. Rage tore through me as I grabbed one of my daggers and took off towards the man who was now trying to run away. Once I was close enough to him I lunged forwards and tackled him to the ground. The man looked up at me scared as I plunged the dagger into his heart, watching his face twist in pain, as I cried.

"DAMN YOU" I screamed as I let the tears flow "DAMN YOU BASTARD, MAY ANUBIS HAVE NO MERCY ON YOUR KA" once I finally stopped I got off the mans now lifeless body and rushed over to Bayek who looked as if he had been clinging onto his last few moments if life "no...no... This.. You're going to be fine, we'll get you to the nearest doctor-"

"Ani.." Bayek said softly, coughing a bit as he looked up at me, though his eyes full of pain I could see more love and admiration then anything "Ani it is ok.."

"Bayek this is not how you die, this cant be" I cried "you still have so much to teach, not just to the creed but to this baby" Bayek reached up and caressed my cheek, brushing the tears away.

"I have done my duty as Medjay and a Hidden One... Our baby will be fine, they have you as a mother just as you will lead the Hidden Ones now... You are so brave and strong I know you can do this..."

"I need you..."

"We will see each other again my love.. But the creed and our child need you more. I love you Ani"

"I love you to Bayek of Siwa" I said softly. Bayek sat up some, grunting in pain as he leaned up and gave me one last kiss. I didn't fight it, I kissed back passionately giving my everything as he did the same. This kiss was much different from the others- this was a goodbye kiss, a kiss that gave a promise so that we would see each other again. As soon as the kiss broke Bayek laid back down on the ground, taking his last breath. I cried, I couldn't help it, I always knew that death was the beginning of our real life but it didn't take the sting away.

If only I had noticed the man sooner, if I could have only moved faster to push Bayek out of the way... I wasn't fast enough. I knew the arrow was meant for me, I could see it in the man's eyes, but I hadn't moved him away fast enough. I did this. I caused Bayek's death and now because of it he would never see his child again- I would have to raise it on my own. 

I couldn't go to the valley, not now, I needed to take Bayek to the temple. I needed to begin his mummification so that he may rest peacefully. He always talked about where he wanted to be buried and I knew the journey there would be a long one. Still crying and with shakey hands I pulled the arrow out, being careful not to damage his heart in anyway. I called the horse over and picked him up, carefully placing him over the back of the horse as I lead it back to the river.

"Oh Anpu, he who is upon his mountain, guardian of the duat, I ask for your guidance" I said, my voice shaky as tears rolled my cheeks, my heart slowly breaking with each word "I ask that you guide Bayek safely through the duat, I ask that he reaches the scales safely so that he may see Khemu once again. Know that... That he was an honorable man, and his heart is pure. I ask that you mind the scales carefully so that they may not tilt against him. He who embalmed Wesir, he who brings death, lord of the sacred land I ask that you allow Bayek into Aaru and grant him eternal rest with Khemu"

This... This is all my fault I thought as I let the guilt consume me.


	60. A survivor

"What were you thinking Altair!" I heard Malik shout angrily, his voice echoing through the stone hallways. I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes, the room around me blury as I felt a sharp pain shoot across my stomach, what happened? "You've already killed the other Assassins, what were you thinking using her"

"She volunteered to help" Altair shot back, his voice full of pain and venom "I told her not to but she did it anyways. Don't blame me for her actions"

"She could have died"

"You don't think I know that "

"Obviously you don't"

"Aisha is my friend too Malik, not just yours"

"Some care you took to keep her safe"

"THIS WASN'T MY FAULT" Altiar snapped. I groaned in pain, just a little to loudly causing the two to go silent. Fuck. I tried sitting up, the pain shooting through me, as the small bed caved in a big. I hated these beds. Looking down I could see my white robes burned and stained with blood as a large white bandage was wrapped around my midsection, the only thing covering me up was a simple dark green tunic- no doubt stolen from one of the crusader soldiers. Gross. Suddenly the door was thrown open with a bang and I winced at the sudden noise, looking up to see Malik rush in worriedly, Altiar behind him trying to mask the pain that had been on his face. He knew I could see through his mask.

"Thank Allah you're ok" Malik said as he tried to lay me back down. I only brushed off his hand and gave him a look "You're supposed to be laying down and getting some rest"

"How long was I out?" I asked, ignoring what he had said. I knew within a few hours this wound would heal but I knew Malik would be asking questions. He was honestly surprised I had been sitting up, I had no idea how bad the wound was but I could feel most of it. My body was achy and sore, I could feel all the cuts, but what hurt mist was my ribs. Every time I breathed in I felt a sharp pain leaving me to take shallow breaths. What the hell happened?

"Only for a couple hours, Altair just brought you back" Malik said as he gave Altair a death glare before looking back at me worriedly "I'm surprised you even survived, with how you came back... I wasnt even sure you'd make it"

"Well... I am a survivor" I joked. Malik gave a little half smirk at that and I could tell Altiar had too "What happened?"

"Apparently you and the Novice went out on a little mission of your own. What were you thinking going after Nizar like that! You know that it was the wrong move, you should have waited until he wasn't expecting another attack"

"Stop calling him a Novice" I hissed as I looked at Malik, who gave me a shocked look, now starting to see why I defended him "I chose to help a brother in need, I chose to go after the man who murdered my family, I chose to help those people Nizar tortured. I couldn't stand by as I let those people and those families suffer- I know the pain he caused because I have lived through it"

"You almost died because of me" Altair suddenly spoke up and though his voice was quiet I could hear the hurt in his voice. I cast him a gentle look, my shield instantly lowering.

"Altair this was not your fault"

"Malik is right, I shouldn't have let you come. I should have known that Nizar was expecting one of us, I should have gone straight for you when he found you" Altair explained as he lowered his head and shook it.

"That was my fault for not being careful, you had no idea what I was doing. I joined you remember, I knew what I was doing when I went with you. I was very aware of the dangers" I pointed out. Malik huffed.

"At least you finally admit something Novice" Malik muttered. I cast another glare at Malik. This was getting to be to much, these two used to be somewhat civil when I was around but now? Now that went completely out of the window.

"Both of you stop now" I growled as I stood up. I felt a bit dizzy as both of them went to reach for me, only for me to fall into Altair's chest. I blushed as I avoided his piercing gaze, this was wrong on so many levels- especially because he had Maria. "Both of you fucking stop now. He is proving himself Malik, that does not give you the right to treat him like shit for a fucking mistake- one that a few of us have made at least once in our lifetime even if we did it indiscreetly or on accident. Shit happens." I spat as I pulled myself out of Altair's grasp and grabbed my robes, enough to see a little smirk on Altair's face. Oh no, he wasn't getting out of this so easily "And you, stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't fucking control. I chose my path, not you, and what happened was my own doing"

"Where are you going?" Malik asked as I began to walk towards one of the windows. He tried stopping me but I twisted his arm and pushed him back.

"I'm leaving"

"leaving? Why? You still need to heal and rest, your insides could fall out any second" Altair cut in quickly, unable to hide the worry in his voice. I bit back tears I couldn't let them see me cry. I was stronger then this. I was a survivor. I would not be weak.

"Because I can't take this anymore" I snapped as I glared at the two "I grew up with you both, you two have been my friends for as long as I can remember. Yea, a bunch of fucked up things happen and Innocent people passed but at least then you agreed to keep it civil for me. Now that's gone and you two are at each other's throats and I will not stand for it. I'm leaving and until you two can learn to fix this mess between you I won't come back. I am not choosing sides because I know that is what it's going to eventually come about. As for my wounds I can heal myself just fine" 

"Are you sure there isn't another reason?" Malik asked, hopeful, though he knew it wasn't the only reason. I shook my head, avoiding saying the reason. I loved Altair but he did not love or need me when he had Maria. The burden was to much to bare and it wasn't fair to me to sit here and suffer for loving one of my closest friends.

"Goodbye Malik, Altair" I said. Before either of them knew it I ran out the window and jumped, biting back the pain as I soared through the air leaving there cries behind me. I grunted as shock went through me as I landed in a nearby haystack, the pain not quite agreeing with my body. If I wasn't the Phoenix none of this would have been possible and I would have never survived. Getting up quickly before they could come after me I ducked into and ally way, sticking close to the shadows, as I made my way out of the city, Crusaders roaming the streets looking for me as I made my way through the market square. I felt my heart break as I left the stronghold. The brotherhood had given me a home after my parents death but Malik and Altair... They were my family, they meant so much to me and yet I had to leave. I had seen the end of my road, where it lead me and I know that they wouldn't be there. I wish my goodbye would have been better but if it had then... I would have shown Altair more then I should have. I remembered our first meeting, before I had been taken in by the brotherhood. I was only nine years old and somehow I managed to pass as a boy, living off the streets as I made trouble for all sorts of people- mainly the invaders and Nazir's men. Altair hadn't begun training yet but he still loved to go out and cause his own trouble. Boy was he surprised when he found out that I was a girl, I laughed my head off that day,

....................

Two years had passed and I had not yet seen Malik and Altair- at least they hadn't seen me seeing as I kept my eye out for the two so I could watch over them yet I couldn't bring myself to talk to them. I stayed with the brotherhood of course, doing my missions and slowly rising but it had been timed in such a way that I hadn't run into them. Now? Well now was my death day. All that i've done, all that i've accomplished was safe. The world was safe. Yet I was still not happy as I should have been. I missed them, I missed my friends but yet I had done it to myself. Malik and Altair had been better of without me and from what i've seen they seemed to have at least gotten past most of their issues with each other. If only I had been there to see it, then again if I were it probably would have never happened. I sat in that cell, chained to the wall, for days as I remembered all the good I had done while they beat me, cut me, burned me, raped me. It was a distraction to keep me from breaking.

The men didn't stop: Everyday was the same old things as they tried to get information from me- especially on a certain hot headed Syrian that kept running around and ruining the Templars plans. Each day I held the same answer: Fuck off. The guards had been starting to think that I had been crazy and loved the torture which I found quite amusing. I knew that one day i'd get out and be free- though I didn't think it'd be my death- though even that seemed better then this. Now I was currently laying naked on the ground, my body littered in scars and burns. Considering I had been through so much torture and pain I didn't feel as weak as I thought I was but that was most likely due to the fire living inside me. Today was the day, and as much as I had prepared for this day, memorized the people and faces, what I had not expected was Altair and Malik to run around the corner the way they did. I was drenched in oil as the guards snickered to one another, playfully passing the torch to one another as they kept glaring at me. I laid on the ground and stared down the corridor, reflecting on my life as it flashed before me. I wasn't proud of some of the things I did, the broken relationship's I left behind, the fact I had stayed lonely my whole life with no children for my legacy. Maybe that was my legacy, what it truly meant to be this legendary beast that I was. Going through these sacrifices and these problems had truly made me see the good in the world, to see what society could accomplish, truly showed me how to persevere and be better- to see how the world could do these things. No good lesson came from things that weren't worth noting or miserable and even if I had my own children- what pain would I have put my own kids through? What hardships? What suffering? Maybe I wasn't meant to have any children so that they wouldn't have to suffer the way I had, or maybe I wasn't good enough to be a mother. I had the whole world to watch over - the burden I had to bare. It was no life for a child.

Altair and Malik froze in their place as they saw me, clearly stunned I had been here. Panic seemed to set in on their faces as they had seen the oil on me and the torch in the guards hands. I smiled softly as tears rolled down my cheeks. I would get to see them one last time. No words were needed as their emotions showed it all. Altair and Malik charged quickly but it was to late. The torch had been dropped and soon I was consumed by fire. I could feel the heat race along my body, the fire digging deep into my skin. It burned but I didn't scream, I didn't cry, I just stayed silent. The look of shock and horror and hurt on their faces had been engraved in my brain. One last time, just one. and with that I was gone.


	61. a warrior

"And do you, Adelina Van den Sternberg take Federicco Auditore de Firenza to be your lawfully wedded husbad, to take care of him and sickness and in health, until death do you part" The preacher said as he looked at me and smiled. I looked around the room, so many people packed into the church dressed in their best clothes as they stared up at us. Aunt Greta had been sitting with Giovanni and his family in the front pews of the church looking at us with pround grins and wide eyes, Ezio being the only one to no look so happy about this. My heart broke at the sight of him as I blushed, remembering what happened only nights ago. I couldn't let that happen again, I was going to be a married woman and to Ezio's brother no less. As much as my heart ached and yearned for Ezio I had a duty to fulfill. This, this was my job. I blinked back tears as I put on a smile and looked at Federico who looked as if he were grinning as well, except he wasn't faking his happiness. I grabbed the ring and slipped it on Federico's finger. 

"I do" I said. This was it, the moment was sealed and Federico and I were officially married. Te preacher grinned as he signed the certificate that held both our signatures. 

"You may now kiss the bride" The preacher said. Federico pulled me close and laid a hand on my waist as he took the other hand and gently grabbed my chin, tilting my head up as his thumb gently grazed along my jaw and slowly leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. I kissed back to make it believable yet I didn't kiss back passionately. Federico knew that I didn't agree much for arranged marriages but he told me that was ok and that we could slowly work on growing to love each other. As much as I wanted to believe that I knew that it wasn't true, my heart had unfortunately belonged to another man: His younger brother. The crowd cheered and clapped as we broke the kiss and turned to face the crowd. I couldn't help but notice Ezio avoid looking at his brother as he looked at me with sadness. This whole time he hadn't kept his eyes off me. "I present to you Federico and Adelina Auditore. May god bless this marriage and give you the strength you need"

"Not so fast" A deep, Italian voice boomed as the doors to the church were thrown open, a large boom reverberating off the white walls. In the door stood Francesco de'pazzi with two guards besides him, as he held a heavy sack in his hands to him. What was Francesco doing here? I growled lowly, at least Veiri wasn't here though I somehow had a feeling I'd run into him soon.

"What are you doing here Francesco" Giovanni snapped as he stood up, everyone turning their attention to the men "You were not invited"

"I just wanted to give my gift to the happy couple" Francesco said as he began to hold up the bag. My eyes widened as I felt myself crying, my heart shattering in my chest as I stared, everyone gasping in horror. I nearly fell down but Federico had caught me. Francesco held my father's decapitated head in his hands as he grinned at me as if saying he won "Your father sends his regards that he couldn't attend the wedding, he had some business that got him in trouble and, well, he met his fate"

"Her father is dead" Aunt Greta snapped as she tried to fight back the tears, lying as best she could though her grief stricken look was working "That was her uncle you bastard, my husband!"

"Well your husband tried to murder my friend and one of the Patrons of Firenza, Ludwig Weisenbach, and miss Adelina here- or should I say Signora Auditore- may be involved. Guards Arrest this woman and take her to the gallows"

"What" Ezio snapped angrily, sitting up with his father as Federico got in front of me, trying to shield me. Giovanni and Aunt Greta were the only ones who knew Father's identity, it was so hard to pretend that father was my uncle but do still pretend while he held my father's head in front of me? That was even harder. I wanted to rip Francesco apart, I wanted to run my hidden blade through his heart, but I couldn't do anything without giving myself away. Francesco must have figured out my Identity and he was using this attempted murder to justify my execution. He wanted me to break out into rage so he could prove his point nut I had to be stronger then that. Through tears stained eyes I glared at him with murderous rage, I would make him pay - make him suffer- for what he's done. That was a promise.

"You can't do that" Federico said defensively "Adelina has done nothing wrong, you'd be executing an innocent woman. You have no proof"

"You will not lay a hand on her" Ezio growled "None of you will get anywhere near her, you will have to go through us first"

"I truly admire the bond you all have with one another but Ezio please, stop playing hero to your sister in law" Francesco yawned as he rolled his eyes unamused as he stuck fathers head back in the sack, carrying it around like some sort of prize. That's when it hit me, I was now the Grandmaster of the German Rite- the others would be coming to me for leadership. "Our dear Adelina here has been aware of Weisenbach's murder for months, even helped inform Alaric of Ludwigs movements. She is an accessory to an attempted murder"

I said nothing as I stepped forwards, fighting back all my tears, and held my head high. Everyone seemed to be shocked as Ezio went to come over and stop me but it was to late. What really surprised Francesco was the fact that I even held out my hands as if saying 'take me'

"Adelina what are you doing?" Giovanni asked. I kept my eyes on Francesco.

"I did nothing wrong, that man's head you hold was my uncle, the last thing that I had of my mother and father before they passed and you took him away you bastard. He was an innocent hard working man and you killed him. My uncle never killed anyone, he would never even attempt to murder anyone and I have never heard such a plan I don't even know who this Weisenbach is. Go ahead and take me but just know that when you execute me and you find proof that I am innocent know that you have killed a young girl for no cause. I hope that it stains your hands for the rest of you life" I hissed as I glared at him. Francesco looked absolutely stunned, unsure of what to do, but came back to his senses as he gestured for the guards to move. I continued to stare him down and challenge him, As much hurt as I was going through I was equally as pissed off. He just messed with the wrong woman today as people in the church shouted at him, telling him to let me go and that he was mistaking a mistake. I barely winced as the ropes had been tightened around my wrists.

"Fine, fine" Francesco snapped as he threw his hands in the air, giving into the peoples demands "Tomorrow at midday, if there is no proof clearing your name you will be hung. Adelina is staying in the prison until then"

........

I stood on the wooden platform, hands bound and wedding dress torn and dirty, my face stained and puffy from crying all night. There was a gathering crowd but yet I kept my head held high and showing no fear. I never imagined I would die like this, I never thought that my life would have ended so soon. I was desperately pleading in my head for something to show up and happen and as much as I hated being a damsel in distress I had to keep my image up otherwise if I tried to save myself I would have not only ruined the reputation I built here that I needed but I would have ruined the Auditore's as well, I wasn't afraid of death but I didn't feel as if it were time. Looking around I had yet to see any of them and I had began to worry. I knew my father would have never been so reckless to go after Weisenbach so like that and he would never get me involved. Never. Something didn't add up.

"Well" Francesco said, grinning, as he walked closer to me as more people seemed to show up though very worried then anything. "I see that the Auditore's have given up looking to clear your name. Such a same, you are such a beautiful girl, you would have made a wonderful wife for my son Veiri"

"Fuck off" I hissed as I continued to look out into the crowd. Francesco growled slightly.

"Do you have any last words Adelina?"

"(1)Ihre Art wird für das bezahlen, was Sie getan haben. Ich akzeptiere mein Schicksal mit Würde, ich fürchte den Tod nicht, kannst du dasselbe sagen?" I said as I stood up straighter. I knew he couldn't understand what I was saying but It was clear he got the message seeing as he got read in the face. I spit at him, causing him to jump back in disgust.

"Adelina Auditore, you have been found guilty of being an accessory to Ludwig Weisenbach. The punishment for an attempted murder is death" Francesco said as the executioner placed the nose around my neck, the thick rope seeming to nestle itself along my collar bones. I swallowed but continued to look out. My heart raced in anticipation as Francesco walked towards the lever, gripping it eagerly in anticipation when I heard that one voice ring through the crowd. 

"Stop" Ezio called out as the crowd began to split letting Ezio come through, Federico and the others following close behind. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as my heart leapt in joy. Ezio looked at me lovingly as he rushed up to Francesco as he handed him the papers. Francesco looked absolutely stunned but not wanting to make a scene and look disappointed he took them "Those documents were forged and put in Adelina's room to make it look like she had involvement. She had no idea these letters existed Adelina is innocent'"

Translation   
1)Your kind will pay for what you have done; I accept my fate with dignity, I do not fear death, can you say the same?


	62. A champion

"Hello sister" Isabella said as she stared up at the golden cross in front of her, a large chalice filled with wine hanging at her sides. Her long chocolate brown hair was in a messy bun as a very loose white and gold silk robe hung off her thin body, complementing her incredibly golden tan skin. I had barely recognized Isabella seeing how sluggish and inappropriately dressed she was. Isabella had always been a woman of high society, always dressed perfectly and held herself with authority, she was a strong willed woman who loved to hold herself high and dress in riches she only wished to have "I've been expecting you"

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled down my hood. I was on a mission to find the Pope's newest plaything, only to be shocked as Isabella was found in the Pope's room himself. I could hear Isabella's smirk as she huffed and turned around, her amber eyes wide as a mischievous grin formed on her face. She looked as if she had been through some sort of emotional pain and my heart broke "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Isla" Isabella snapped as she gave me a hash glare. What was going on? "But you have some explaining to do"

"I'd say you do to" I said as I stepped closer, only for her to step back. Thats when I noticed the necklace hanging from around her neck: A red cross. I kept my arm back but was ready to use my hidden blade in case anything happened "Sleeping with the Pope? You used to hate the man for everything he's done, especially to our family! How could you stand by and let more innocent people get hurt, do you not care for the men and women dying in the streets? The children?"

"That was before I knew the Pope was a God, all that power uhhh.. well that just gets me going. There's something about a powerful man that makes me intrigued" Isabella purred "Then I gave a listen to what he had to say: A new era where the world can be peaceful and on one else will die, a device that can stop all wars-"

"Isabella it's a lie, none of that is true, he's using you!" I snapped angrily. Isabela cast me a hateful glare.

"The only person here that is a liar is you" Isabella hissed back as she stepped forwards some. I could feel the anger seethe off of her "Assassin. I know who you are, I know what you are trying to do. It was you who killed Uncle Deigo, the only person in the family who cared for me. Admit it, you were just jealous of me, you always have been and you still are so admit it. "

"Uncle Deigo tried to rape me Isabella, when I was ten years old" I snapped angrily "You knew why I couldn't be around him. I did what I had to do to defend myself when he tried it again and I don't regret what I did, because I stopped a horrible man from hurting more people. You had our whole family that cared about you and you know that they were wrapped around your finger so don't give me that shit"

"Lies, Deigo was a good man and a good uncle behind a good cause it is your kind who are greedy and corrupt" 

"You forget that Mama and Papa were murdered by Templars and it was my creed that tried to save them. You are vile and manipulative Isabella, you've always been vain chasing people around for their wealth. I used to think I could save you, that I could make you see more then just clothes and jewels and money and get you back to your old caring self. The man you bed was the one who ordered our parents execution"

"Don't speak to me that way you filthy whore!" Isabella snarled as she threw her cup at me. I ducked as the cup hit the marble behind me with a loud clank, spilling bright red wine everywhere. I looked at Isabella in complete shock, she had changed so much and it had only bee a couple of weeks since I had last seen her. How long had she been hiding this from me? Sure we fought and had our differences but we were still sisters. This was like someone had taken my heart and stabbed it over and over again until it was nothing but a pile of flesh and muscle. How could she have turned her back on me and our parents? "You are a married woman and yet I hear of how you tried to seduce the pope, the man I love, and for what? To steal the only man that has ever loved me. That is why I can't wait to kill you, then you'll be out of my way and I can finally marry Lorenzo and he and I will rule this world, then he and I will purge the world of your order"

"Like hell" I growled as I readied my blade. Isabella only chuckled as she walked closer to me, unaware my blade was out. I knew what I had to do and though I hated it Isabella wasn't giving me much of a choice.

"Oh dear sister, I am already winning. You see me being here was a trap to lure out the Assassins but knowing that you came ohhhh that is so much better. Lorenzo is going to be so pleased with me, goodbye Isla" Isabella cheered as she hummed to herself "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP, SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!! AHHHHHHHH"

"There's just one thing you forgot" I growled out as I looked up at her, retracting my blade. Isabella looked at me with a scowl, waiting for the men that were running towards her room. God I hated guards sometimes, I didn't want to kill an innocent man.

"And what could I have possibly forgotten? You aren't worth noting"

"I'm not just an assassin" I snapped. I flicked my wrists out as I quickly became consumed by a bright red fire that surrounded me. Isabelle looked up at me, completely horrified, as she stumbled back, hitting the table next to her as she and the objects fell to the floor in a loud clatter. I smirked as she tried to scurry away " What?"

"Monster" Isabella cried out, absolutely horrified as tears streamed down her face, wanting to get as far way from me as possible "Witch!"

"No, i'm just the Phoenix, the being your lover is hunting" I snapped as I swallowed back my tears. I never imagined I'd kill another one of my family but I had to. No matter what it took. This was what was needed to keep the world safe. Channeling thr fire I sent it throughout the room as Isabella cried out in pain, My heart broke hearing the pain she was in as the room caught on fire, devouring everything in it's path. Quickly I jumped through the window and towards the roof where Aguilar was waiting for me, letting the fire that enveloped me fade as I hit the building hard, gripping the orange tiled roof hard. I winced as I pulled myself up, cracking my neck slightly as I turned back around to look at the top floor of the burning villa, watching the fire consume everything in it's path. I cried silently when I heard Aguilar's familiar footsteps approach me. 

"Isla, cariño" I heard him say as he pulled me into a hug, his strong arms embracing me. Aquilar was never one to show emotion or fear but it was close calls like these where he would worry about me. I was the only one he would be vulnerable around "I was so worried about you. When I saw the flames I came as fast as I could"

"I'm fine" I cried softly as I buried my head in his chest. 

"What is it?" He asked softly as he rubbed my back.

"The woman... It was Isabella... It was my sister but she changed... A candle fell over and caught the drapes. I barely made it out.." I explained, only lying a bit. Aguilar couldn't know about my true nature, not yet.

"I am so sorry about Isabella" Aguilar started "But at least you're safe. come, let's go before any templars spot us"

I nodded and sniffed as I cast the burning building one last glance as Isabella's screams stopped. I knew she didn't survive, no one in that room did and now... The death of my sister was on my hands. What kind of person had I become?


	63. A wayward pirate

I sat up on the mast angrily, a bottle of rum in my hands, as I watched Havana slip away in the distance. Fuck Edward, that prick, if he thinks that he can control who I share my bed with and how I can live my life he had another thing coming to him. He was lucky Mat was there or I would have knocked him on his ass. I didn't care if Edward was my half brother or not that didn't give him an ok to control my life and become my parent. I took another sip of the bottle of rum I stole from Edwards quarters and he could kiss my ass. I grew up with the Assassins, I didn't need his help, and for all I cared I was a damn good pirate as well no matter what his pride said. I looked at the bottle to see it had already been halfway gone, I was almost surprised that I had nearly finished the whole thing and I was feeling a bit out of it.

"You look like you had a rough day" a deep voice said from behind me. I looked back to see Adewale climbing up the mast and taking a seat next to me. Honestly I was surprised he had been the one to check up on me but I'd only assume Mat was kicking some sense into my thickheaded oaf of a brother. I huffed as I took another swig, the hard liquor burning my throat a bit. Normally I didn't drink rum but I wanted to forget the things he said to me.

"If that's what you call this mess" I joked as I handed Adewale the bottle. He looked at me skeptically as I rolled my eyes "Do you want some or not? I don't like sharing" Adewale took the bottle before taking a sip himself "Good choice"

"Did you steal this from Edward?"

"Course I did, maybe this will knock him off his high horse since he thinks nobody can steal from him. Well guess what? I got his fuckin rum" I grumbled as he handed the bottle back. Adewale laughed "What?"

"You're the only one around here with balls to stand up to the man, I honestly think you're the only other person Edward is scared of"

"He better be scared"

"The wrath of Liza Kenway is one I want to avoid" He joked as he nudged me a bit "But seriously, Edward does care about you. He's worried, you know how he is about the people he's close to "

"I get he cares, I really do but controlling everything I do is crossin a line. I am not a child" I grumbled as I took another drink "And it doesn't give him the right to bring up me being a bastard in front of the crew. If he didn't want to have a half sister then he shouldn't have found me"

"Actually, that would be on me. I brought it to Edwards attention that a woman with the Kenway last name was already dominating the seas. At first he brushed it off until I may have mentioned you two having the same mother"

"Thanks" I snorted "for leading my dickhead brother straight to me, I probably would have been spared this pain"

"Ehhh, I'll let you kick my ass one day for that"

"I better" I joked causing Adewale to laugh again. It was nice, hearing his deep voice wash away the things Edward said to me. Those words stung more then ever to the point where I nearly wanted to take off on my own, even Adewale had been shocked by the things said. He may have been a sailor and a captain but that was no way to speak to family. The only reason I was still around was because I made a promise to mom that I would watch over him. Edward didn't understand why I left, I was born before mom got together with Bernard. Bernard... he didn't like me that much and anytime I was around Edward he'd watch me like a hawk and barade me like I didn't know what I was doing and it got to the point where I needed to leave for fear of my life. Mother understood and Edward hadn't even been walking yet so she sent me somewhere she knew I would be safe: The Assassin's.

"It's a deal then"

"You don't have to sit here with me ya know, i'm sure you and Edward still have to settle your debts"

"I think that you need my company more then him, I know a broken soul when I see one and I know what he said hurt you more then you let on. I don't like seeing my friends suffer" Adewale said as he took the bottle and took another sip. I gave a soft smirk as I looked up at the stars "And for what it's worth, I don't think you're a whore"

"Can.. Can I tell you something? You have to promise to tell no one. Not even Edward" I said as I looked at him, a now concerned look on his face mixed with a little bit of something else. I couldn't really tell because it went so fast.

"You're not pregnant, are you? Because That is something I can't keep from him"

"No I'm not, what am I? An Idoit? Kids have never been a option for me" I answered, sobering up just a tad bit "No this is something much bigger"

"You know you can tell me anything"

"Ever since I was a child I always knew I was different... even growing up in the brotherhood I felt different. I was about eleven years old when I found this book about mythical creatures and when I opened it up... It was on this page about the Phoenix. That's when it clicked and I knew.. I knew it was me. This Mythical bird that everyone has sought after was me all along" I said softly. I could see the look of doubt on his face so I held out my hand and let out a ball of fire, the bright flame giving off some light as Adewale looked at the flame in awe. He went to reach out and touch it but quickly retracted his hand as he looked at me in shock as I let the flame disappear.

"You... all the time there were fires, how you always managed to get out safe... that was you"

"Aye. it was. You have to promise not to say anything, if the Templars catch wind of who I truly am then they'll hunt me down like a dog and I can't let Edward or Mat get dragged onto this mess. It'll only get them killed, which is why I've been debating on leaving"

"Don't leave, you have my word I won't say anything about this, but leaving the Jackdaw and Edward... That would cause a lot of hurt. Of course, Edward would try and find you, but you'd have nobody else to help you"

"I can take care of myself" I huffed.

"I know you can, but that is not what I meant. Here, you finally have the family you've been searching for- One that's going to always defend you no matter what" Adewale said reassuringly. setting the rum aside I leaned in and kissed Adewale, taking him completely by shock, before he kissed back, his hands finding my hips as I climbed into his lap. I wasn't sure if the rum was talking or if it had been my feelings of loneliness taking over but I needed to feel loved. Something Edward nearly taken away from me. "Edward would kill me for doing this..." He said softly against my lips.

"Edward can fuck off" I said back as I kissed him again 

"Should we be doing this?"

"All I know is that I need to feel something right now, I want to feel loved"

"Then I'll show you"

"LIZA KENWAY DID YOU STEAL MY GODDAMN RUM" I heard Edward yell angrily from the deck. I rolled my eyes as I focused on Adewale and the Physical need that had been growing inside me. Edward didn't matter at the moment and if he wanted to skin Adewale and I alive for what we were about to do then so be it because I wasn't going to be quiet about it,

"Get your ass back in here Kenway" Mat snapped quickly, joining a pissed off Edward "Leave the poor lass alone she's been through enough with you already. She's probably with Adewale"

"WHAT!" Edward screamed, no doubt waking up the crew "Adewale, mate, I swear if you lay one hand on my sister I will skin you alive-"

"Let's go Kenway, now, she can be with who she damn well pleases. Don't make me carry you inside" I heard Mat say. I giggled softly as Adewale held me closer. Maybe I'd regret this in the morning, maybe I wouldn't, but all I cared about now was forgetting about the words Edward said to me only a few hours prior. Besides, this wasn't the first time I had been with Adewale though I could feel that this may have been the start of a possible relationship between us.


	64. A native

I waited in the trees, waiting for Conner's signal as British troops marched through the homestead, the winter finally starting to settle in as white snow started to cover the ground. The mission was simple really- get rid of the soldiers who were travelling through the homestead throughout the war. Conner wanted to keep his people safe and I had promised him that. What Conner didn't know, though, was that I was leaving tonight, for good, and pledging my services to Washington until this war was over. The reason I was leaving Conner behind, for good, was because I was pregnant. I thought over and over in my head that this was a good thing but it wasn't because I had fallen in love and was carrying my best friends partner's child. Tepkunset was a beautiful woman who I had grown up with all my life, she was the daughter of our Shaman and I... well I was just the daughter of one of the hunters. I wasn't special, well, minus being a mythological fire bird that was very important to my people. 

Tepkunset was beautiful, she was amazing as she was powerful. She was the only girl in the tribe who wanted anything to do with me. She was like a sister to me.... And I betrayed her. I hadn't been able to face her ever since I had been with Conner and that made me a coward. It all happened a few months back when Conner and I had been hunting down Lee, long before we had even gotten involved with Washington. It was a long day and the rain had come down hard, leading us to be left in Achilles house all day with not much to do. Achilles and I got along just find, him finding it easier to teach me the ways of the Assassin then Conner and I even considered Achilles to be like a father to me. At the time though he was gone and as I fixed my bow Conner and I began to talk more, it was Ironic that we had shown up at Achilles front door at the same time, though I considered Conner a friend we hadn't gotten to truly talk to him. He had met Tepkunset long before he had come to Achilles, they had even been talking at marriage at one point though I hadnt been aware of that fact until after.

Conner and I had gotten so lost into our conversation and the next thing I knew he was kissing me. I didn't try to fight it, I gave in and let the night take me away. I should have stopped him right then and there but I was so lost in feeling the man I grew to love take my purity that it had overwhelmed me. By the time I had realized what Id done it was to late so I left Conner that day and didn't come back for a couple of weeks- keeping myself busy until he found me once more on a mission and lead me to this one.

I looked back up as I had seen Conner give the signal. I quickly ran along the branches and readied my bow, taking them out slowly from behind. Every thing was going smoothly until I had seen Tepkunset walking through the woods. My heart raced in my chest as I had let Conner know as he immediately went ahead of me to pull his woman away from the line of sight. Seeing as their were only a few left I jumped down and got them with my hidden blades. The job was done, the soldiers all finished off and Conner and Tepkunset were gone. I quietly slipped away, saying my silent goodbyes. If I had said them in person I would have broke down in tears and explained the whole situation but I couldn't do that... I couldn't ruin her love for my friend. It was better this way, I convinced myself it was as I walked back towards Washington where I was awaiting my orders from to help the colonists.

.......................

"Atsila?" I heard a familiar gentle voice ask. My face paled some as I put on a smile and turned around, seeing a very pregnant Tepkunset behind me. She looked absolutely radiant and as beautiful as ever "its you, I have missed you so much. Where have you been?"

"Around, just helping out people when I can" I answered as I tried to hide my stomach from her as best as I could. I couldn't lie, seeing her pregnant as well was a shock in itself. She had never known about me joining the Assassins- nor Conner- and I couldn't let her know my true reasons as to why I was wondering around Washington's troops. It took a lot in my to convince Washington that even though I was pregnant I could still keep fighting though I kept my eye out for Conner, if she was here he would be too.

"You have always beena kind and generous soul. I have always admired that about you, these men are lucky to have you looking after all of them otherwise they'd starve" she joked as she beamed brightly. That smile broke me on the inside, she had no idea what conner and I had done so many months ago. This was worse then a slap on the face "wait until I tell Conner about seeing you here, hes been worried sick ever since you disappeared"

"Its fine, really id rather not-" I started, only to ne cut off with a wave of her hand.

"Nonsense, hes right here" she insisted as she stuck her head out the shop window "Conner, Atsila is here" Not even two seconds later Conner seemed to rush in through the door and when his eyes landed on me he looked so full of relief, confusion, and sadness but what stopped him from coming even further was when he saw my stomach, his eyes widening as he finally seemed to realize what had happened and why I had ran. I bit my tongue to keep from crying. The truth would come out soon. I could feel it deep within me. "Oh my, I did not see you were pregnant as well. This is great news, you must tell me, who is the man? "

"He died a few months ago" I lied as I kept my gaze from Conner "I really have to go, I have some business to talk to Washington about and it can't wait. It was nice seeing you again and congratulations on your child. I wish you both the best"

And with that I rushed out of the store and towards Washington's camp, I didn't know where else to go and Washington had been there to help me and care for me when I was alone. All I could imagine over and over again was the look on Conners face when he realized he was thw father of my child. Oh this was bad and I had a feeling this wasnt going to be the last time I saw him. Right now I needed a good cry and a hug and Washington was just the person to go to.


	65. A woman of France

I groaned in annoyance as I stood on the roofs of Paris, looking for one of my targets: an informant for one of the lesser known Templars. He had been finding out some of the identities of my brothers and had been sending them to the guillotine. Arno was supposed to be here with me to help stop the man but yet he was nowhere to be seen. Again. I had no doubt he was with Elise, he spent most of his time chasing after her, and it was getting on my nerves. I liked Elise as much as I could to support Arno- seeing I hated the templars with a deep passion after all the hell they put me through- but this was getting rediculous. For months he promised he would be here to help and yet everytime he was never here. Did he not care? Did he just forget about me? I shook my head and followed the informant keeping far away from the edge as possible until he turned into a empty ally way. I quickly dropped down and got him with my blade. He didnt make a lot of noise and I quickly searched his body, finding a letter that I needed. Apparently there was a traitor within the creed and they had been giving out all the names of my brothers.

I tucked the paper in my robes and set out to find Arno, anger flooding through me as I decided to go after the templars scum tomorrow. I needed to have a talk with him. I made my way through the crowd, shoving past men and women yet taking my time as I made my way to the place I would no doubt find Arno and most likely Elise: Café Théâtre. Most of the workers there had known me and even became friends seeing I had laid my head there alot- sometimes for healing- but they also knew that I watched over Arno and told me everything that had happened with him. Everything. By the time I found the Cafe and entered the sun was already beginning to set and the cafe just about to close up for the night.

"Ahhh mademoiselle Esmee, its so good to see you again" one of the girls said as she straightened out her uniform and approached me "your room is ready for you, shall I send up some food and hot water? Tea?"

"No thank you but I have a feeling I won't be staying tonight Marie. Is Arno here?" I asked as I looked at the brunette. She nodded her head.

"Monsieur Dorian has been here all day, mademoiselle Elise came by shortly after. They've been in their rooms all day today" Marie answered as she bowed her head some. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh have they now?" I said as I swallowed back the hurt.

"I don't know how you put up with him Mademoiselle but I admire you for it"

"Please, you dont need to call me that or bow to me, just call me Esmee"

"I couldn't do that, you are to kind for me not to be polite to. I must get going now, my husband is waiting for me. The rest of the cooks are still here, they can lock up of you leave " Marie said. I smiled as I looked at her. Marie always worked so hard and I was considering laying a blessing on her so that she and her husband could finally conceived. After all she did for me and her husband patching me up so many times it was the least I could do. I was so grateful I had run into such wonderful people, it was she who gave me hope in the first place.

"Ive got this cherie, go home and enjoy the night" I said. Marie beamed and left as I made my way up the stairs, hearing soft moans and pants the closer I got to Arno's room. I didn't give a shit if I walked in on them, I was furious and I wanted him to know that. He crossed a line one to many times. I kicked open the door and I watched as a very naked Elise and Arno looked up, terrified, as the pulled the blanket from the bed up to cover themselves up. Elise avoided my gaze but Arno- once he got over his initial shock- looked up me with annoyance and a bit of anger.

"Esmee, what are you doing? Can't you see I'm busy?" Arno hissed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Like I'm not? You have lied to me far to many times Arno" I snapped. Arno looked at me confused as he got up, pulling on his robes to cover himself.

"What are you talking about? I have never lied to you" Arno insisted. I looked at Elise.

"Can you leave me to have a word with my cousin or do I need to drag you out?" I asked as Elise trembled. I had always scared her and she knew it. Elise went to move but Arno stopped her as he continued to glare at me.

"Elise, you don't have to go anywhere-" Arno started as Elise got up, dressing quickly.

"I think its best if I do. I'll see you later Arno" Elise said as she quickly got dressed and scurried out of the room. I could tell by the look on his face that he wasnt to happy with me but I didn't care.

"Great, you just scared her off. She just got back today" Arno grumbled.

"Personally, right now, I could give two shits about your partner"

"So you're doing this to spite me? To split us up? Because you dont think a templar and assassin can love each other, right?" Arno asked sarcastically "you always said you were supportive but im starting to think you want to split us up"

"Oh that's bullshit Arno, Maria Thorpe and the Great Altair abn la'ahad managed to make it work so dont you dare say I don't support you!" I sneered "I even stuck my neck out for her so don't you dare accuse me of such things"

"Why are you here then hmmm" he asked as he cast me a glare. I stood back in shock, that was like a slap in the fave and honestly I didnt know what to say. Arno was the only actual family I had left and he never said those words before. Ever. The way he said it made it sound like he didnt even want me here "your not my mother or father, not a sister, you certainly werent left in charge of me after my father's death. The only people to take me in was Elise and her father"

"Fuck you Arno" I spat as a few tears escaped my eyes "you have no right to say that. I was not aware of your existence until after Francois died and you were pinned for it. I chose to come help you because you were the only living family I had or knew. If I had known you'd be a liar and a dick I would have never stuck my neck out for you"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have done that"

"I'm making myself question why I did as well" I said softly. Arno must have finally noticed the tears because his face softened and when he went to step towards me I stepped back making him stop "I came here to find out why everytime you promised you would help me on a mission you never showed. Now I know why, shes more important to you then helping out your cousin-"

"Esmee I didn't know that was today-" Arno apologized as realization hit him hard.

"Save it, your apology means nothing to me anymore. Just to let you know someone in the creed is giving our brothers names out so be careful. No excuse is going to save you from this time, I wont ask you to help me with missions anymore deal with your own"

"Esmee please" Arno begged "just listen to me-"

"Its been months Arno, months of broken and empty promises from you to help. You knew my abandonment issues, you knew how much promises meant to me, especially from you and you threw that back in my face. Goodbye Arno, have a good life with Elise, shes your new and only family now" I snapped as I turned and rushed out the room. Arno quickly followed behind me, calling out my name for me to stop. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Not after everything I had done for him and if he wanted her more then me then he could have her.

I was only a baby when my parents dropped me off in front of the doorsteps of the Assassins with only a name and a basket. Bellec was the one to raise me on and take me and unfortunately I had caught feelings for the man when he already had a woman he adored and a baby on the way. All my life I had no one and when I found Arno was my cousin.. Well I formed an attachment rather quickly. I always seemed to make an attachment quickly only for them to leave shortly after. I don't know why I thought Arno was different, maybe it was because he was actual family but I was a complete fool. Even Uncle Charles didn't stay long.

I made my way out of the Cafe and into the slightly crowded streets of Paris. I took a look back to see Arni standing at the cafe doors, looking into the crowd but never coming out. That hurt me the most. I watched him slip back inside as she sighed and shook his head. Crying silently I headed towards the Notre Dame. I wanted to be alone, I needed to let out a good cry. Maybe this was the lesson I was meant to learn, that no matter who you trust family or not, nobody would stay forever? The world was an ever changing place that always threw you some place else. The only people that have been here from me were my past lives- they understood the pain I was going through. But then again they were me so the only reliable person I could count on was myself.

Was it smart climbing the cathedral crying my eyes out as it began to storm? Probably not, but the pain I was going through was to stubborn to stop me. That made me wonder, did Arno ever actually care for me? Or had it been my hopelessness and want of a family to actually blind me from seeing the truth. I reached the top of the cathedral when I noticed the last few rays of the vibrant sunset off in the distance and that's when it hit me like a wave: I needed to be strong and I remembered what Ani told me. Things were always going to be uncertain and that we were given things, tests to prove that we could handle it whenever the time was right. It reminded me of what I always told myself but I hadn't understood it until now- just because the sun set it didn't mean the world was ending but we had to have hope, we knew the sun would return and make it day once again. Their was always the dark storm that occurred before the light chased ot away and made everything alright. I was going to be alright. And as the Phoenix I had much more to worry about then Arno, maybe this was a new chapter for me one where I left Arno and everything I knew behind me because I had to be the hope for the people of France. There were things much bigger then myself but the problems I faced... Well they helped influence my decision. Tomorrow was a new day and I wouldn't let anything stop me. I would kill the Templar and remove the traitor from the creed, tomorrow I would bless Marie ans her husband. Taking a step forward I jumped off the ledge, falling through the air, giving myself up, my control up, to the hands of fate. I felt free. I felt powerful. I felt reborn.


	66. A gang leaders Fiancee

"How dare you" I snapped as I cried, laying a hand over my stomach, over our unborn child "how could you do this to me? Me, of all people"

"Now love, this is not what it looks like" Jacob said frantically as fear worked its way into his eyes- oh his loving eyes- what a cruel twist of fate. I had just come back from Elizabeth's home, my closest friend and doctor, to find out that I had been pregnant. I was ecstatic, not only were Jacob and I getting married but we were going to have our own children. I ran back to the trains as fast as I could to tell Jacob the news but this... I wasnt expecting this.

I had thrown open the doors excitedly only to stop in my tracks. In front of me was Jacob, laying down on our bed with his jacket and robes off as a blood haired rook with piercing green eyes was on top of him, trying to kiss him, while her top had been off. I recognized the rook, it was Cecila one of Jacobs closest 'guards' and best Informants though she hung around Whitechapel most of her time but when Jacob needed her she came running at the drop of a coin. As far as I know she had been flirting with Jacob, no care in the world that I was around, and he had refused her. But now- I didn't know what to think. I could only stare in horror at the scene in front of me. Cecila only smirked up at me as Jacob threw me her off.

"Then what does it look like Jacob! Tell me, what does it look like" I cried "Because I see my fiancee half naked with one of his rooks"

"That's all it was love" Jacob pleaded as he came towards me but I only stepped back as "I was sleeping, she came to me!"

"Oh like that makes it much better. Piss of Jacob and leave me alone" I shouted as I turned and left the train cart, rushing past a somewhat stunned Evie walked in. One look at my face and Jacob following behind me was enough for her to figure out as she put herself between her brother and I, giving me the chance to run out of the train. My hands were sweaty but I climbed up to the top of the moving train, the winds whipping around me as I looked for something close by, the first thing that caught my eye was a half built factory structure. I ran off the roof and jumped, grabbing onto the metal beam as I fit the side. I grunted through the pain as I lifted myself up to the top and began to run across the beam, trying to watch my step as thunder crackled in the distance, the lightning brightening up the gloomy city of London. In all honesty I had no idea where I was going but I needed to put as much distance as I could between Jacob and I. I could have always run back to Elizabeth's house but that was too obvious, he would think to find me there. I needed a place where he would never find me which would be the blighters territory and I was not going in there. It was way to dangerous in my current state.

I climbed up the half crumbled stone wall and jumped onto the roof next to me but I slipped, crashing through the roof of an old abandoned factory. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground, pain erupting through my back as metal clattered all around me. I was thankful they hadn't come down on me and that this fall hadn't done to much damage, though I couldn't keep giving Evie the same answer on how I healed so quickly. I pushed the twins out of my mind as I laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling above me though my vision blurry due to the tears. I didn't bother to get up- instead I cried. I let it all flow through me, I screamed and cried and as I did, not caring who heard. I was beyond hurt, Jacob meant everything to me- everything. I may not have necessarily grew up with the twins but I knew them long enough for Jacob to know that I hated cheaters, he knew how they made me feel. For months- months- Jacob had done everything in his willpower to win me, even when I had found a new man, but he kept on. He was absolutely persistent, so why now would he throw it all away now? Was it some cruel twist of fate, to have a man convince me so much that he loved me, even go as far as marrying me and have me carry his child, only to spit it out back in my face as he settled for some... some vile rook willing to spread her legs any chance she got. I didn't mean to get so cruel but it hurt more then I imagined. I had built my walls so this would never happen but he got through. He always got through.

"WHY" I screamed "WHY ME" I hadn't noticed that a dark purple flame had enveloped me and washed over the corridors of the building. I knew I wouldn't get burned but passerby's didn't know that, I just watched as the building slowly took to the flame, mixing with a bright orange, no doubt trying to mask the purple. It wasn't long before I heard shouting- two very familiar and distinctive shouts. 

.................

Everything was a blur but I eventually came back to my senses as I found myself laying on a small couch, the room moving at a fast pace. How'd I get back on the train? When? That was when I heard two voices talking.

"It must have been chemicals in the building that turned the flames purple..." I heard Evie say. I groaned silently trying not to bring attention to myself.

"Oh for the love of God, really Evie, Lily is laying there and your more concerned about purple fire?" I heard Jacob snap. I cringed a bit, my heart aching as I pushed aside mt feelings. I needed my wall, my safe wall, to shield me from more hurt. I didn't need the wall forever but I did for right now. 

"You're one to talk, your fiancee walked in on you with one of your rooks, how do you think she feels? she would have never been in that warehouse if you hadn't gone and fucked it up"

"Me? You think I would cheat on Lily, after all we've been through. I've done some stupid things in my life- some incredibly stupid things- but I would never, ever do something dumb enough to lose Lily. I would rather die by a blighters blade then do that" Jacob said. Thats when I heard it, scuffling coming from the the coal room. Instantly I shot up, Evie and Jacob oblivious to the noise. Looking around I noticed I was near the front of the train, and looking through some of the window I could see a shadowy figure dart through the car. Panic shot through me as I raced to the front, not caring that I had possibly alerted the two. I threw open the door causing the man inside to jump back startled as he hovered over the coal pit, some sort of liquid vial in his hands. Blighter. Instantly the man lunged for me but I ducked and slid underneath him. Dazed and confused the man turned and looked at me, throwing the vial in the fire quickly. Shit. I watched the flame flare a deep green. Taking my confusion as a weakness the man lunged again only this time he succeeded as he grabbed my midsection and slammed me into the gears of the train. a loud screech was heard as as the train jolted forewards, well that would have surely caught the twins attention. I kicked the man off of me as I saw Evie and Jacob through the door but it was to late as the front of the train flipped, coals flying everywhere as they tried to grab onto something to hold as the train flew through the air, another whistle from an oncoming trainn sounding before there was a loud crash, metal caving in all around me as I felt heat from the collision on my back. The last thing I saw was Jacob's horrified face as the world went dark.


	67. A welcome back

"It's good to see you make it back" Anubis said "Though some of those memories were not as awful as the others could be but within time more will come to you"

"I feel like I've been hit with a truck" I groaned as I looked around, finding myself in a black space, the ground was as if it were water as different orbs seemed to float around in a circle, each glowing faintly with a different color yet radiant all the same and I could feel the power flow through me- it was strong, stronger then I have ever felt before in my life. This felt like pure energy that had been amplified to the thousands "Where am I?"

"With the amount of memories you went through it is expected, especially sense you felt the emotions and pain as well. With time you will handle them but they will come unexpectedly. I knew you were strong enough to pull through, you always have been. As for where you are, you are at the source of creation, these are the different worlds some still spanning to the dawn of creation itself, this is where the Phoenix rests until it is reborn again, going into one of these worlds to keep the universe in balance , not just the world" Anubis explained. My eyes widened in awe as I looked around, looking at each one with wonder.

"So...So you're saying that there is a world where I-"

"Your soul will always be the Phoenix but there is a world where you don't know that, where you don't meet Ezio, where you never became an assassin"

"There is so many... I.. wow this is just.."

"I know, it is a lot to take in and you've been to a lot of places but now you rest up your strength for Juno and the third trial. And remember, whats dead must stay dead, the world is already out of balance and so many have returned. It was not supposed to be that way." Anubis said as he gave me a grave look. I looked at him confused.

"Why would I?" I asked.

"When you return, there will be quite a bit of things waiting for you. Some have suggested even bringing Federico back but they need closure, he cannot return to the living"

"Why..."

"For Vieri, for an unrequited love. Be wise Nyx do what you feel is right. All the death gods are upset at this unbalance, it does not help that the others are pressuring us to fix this mess"

"I will try my best to fix this, you have my word" 

"I know. Do not worry your head about it now, just relax, we will talk more later"

.........................

I gasped as I woke up, the room dark, as I looked around. Rhi was no where to be seen but Ezio was laying right besides me. I watched as he sighed in relief and pulled me into a big hug as if he were holding me for the last time muttering a soft prayer of thanks.

"Thank God you're safe" Ezio said, his voice shaking slightly "I was so worried about you, you were like this for nearly a week. All I could do was listen to your screams and whimpers of pain... Bella, please, never do that again. I can only imagine the pain you went through but it broke my heart hearing that, everyone here is worries about you. Rhi had to leave shortly after you started"

"I'm sorry" I said as I hugged back "I didn't mean to"

"No need to apologize but I never left your side, I couldn't bring myself too" Ezio said as he kissed my forehead "come, our children have missed you"

"I'm sure they have" I joked as Ezio grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. I stumbled forwards only for Ezio to catch me again and hold me up, wrapping his arm around my waist as he leaned me against him.

"Careful bella" Ezio warned. I rolled my eyes.

"I can walk ya know, im not helpless. I'm just slightly weak right now but it'll fade soon" I said. Ezio started to playfully chide me as I ignored him seeing as I had to be consciously aware that I was taking steps forward. I heard everyone talking in the living room- obviously some tension in the room that I picked up on- and when everyone saw me they grinned and made sure I was ok, leading me to the couch to sit down so that I wouldnt fall on my face. They could all see how weak I was in the moment, unable to talk and no doubt looking like I fell from a tenth story building. Ezio sat next to me as I held my babies, feeling relieved that I could hold them once more. It was so cute to see Alessio smiled but what slightly worried me was the fact he had Ezio's smirk and I knew he may have been the flirt though Elena was going to give him some competition. Call it mother's intuition.

As I caught up with everyone I couldn't help but notice the odd tension between the group but most of all I couldn't find Rhi, where was she? I needed to talk to her seeing she had been avoiding me for the longest time. I needed to figure out what was wrong with her. Once I felt that I had returned my strength- to the point where I could walk without help- I asked Conner where she was and headed to their shared room. I wasn't just going to let this continue to happen, she was my sister. I knocked on the door but was only greeted with Rhi telling me to go away because she didn't want to be disturbed. I rolled my eyes and walked in anyways, shutting the door behind me. Rhi had been laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling absent mindedly, as if she were in a chance.

"Rhi, talk to me" I said softly as I walked over to the bed "please, seriously. I have never seen you like this and its beginning to worry me"

"Oh now you notice" Rhi snorted sarcastically, a sour hint to her voice. That took me by surprise, she never talked to me like that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped back as I stared down at Rhi as she scowled, avoiding my gaze "I don't know what's gotten into you recently but I am not going to allow you to talk to me like that, not after everything we've been through, not after all this shit"

"It seems to be all about you and Ezio now, no need to worry about me, you seem just fine"

"I'm sorry" I said as I blinked back in shock "I'm sorry that Ezio is the father of my child and that he's my Fiancee so he's a big part of my life now, but that doesn't mean you aren't less anymore important then he is. I love the both of you equally"

"Yea ok, sorry I just want to spend time with my sister who I barely get to see anymore. When's the last time we had our own little sleepover? Self care day with just us? Did witchy shit on our own? That was almost a year ago" Rhi defended as she sat up and looked at me, hurt and anger written across your face "And it's not fair that ive spent my whole life with you and here comes Ezio and its always him"

"My life was in danger Rhi, I had no choice but to run because my life depended on it and Ezio happened to be the one to grab me and run, I didn't want you put in danger. I didn't ask to be the Phoenix, I didn't ask to be in charge of saving the universe and deeming its fate, I didn't ask for any of this shit to happen but it did. Ezio has fathered my children and because of that he's in my life for good, I'm a mother now I can't just stop my life and have childish fun all the time now. You need to grow up Rhi, you can't be a child all the time now"

"Yea well I wanted to have a few more childish moments with my sister before I became a mother myself. Sorry I wanted my sister to know before anyone else" Rhi snapped angrily as she got off the bed and ran, tears threatening her eyes. Only then did I understand it and my eyes widened in shock, before I ran after her, calling out her name as I ran out of the villa to the empty streets and looked around, trying to find any sign of where Rhi went I could, ignoring Ezio's calls. I took off down the street in front of me as worry took hold. 

*Rhi POV*

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked a little too loudly as I looked at the area around me, seeing nothing but red desert sand around me, the wind whipping around furiously. I was in the place I projected to meet Set, but how did I get here.

"You need to calm yourself" I heard Set say from behind me "Honestly, I'm surprised to even here myself say that, are you sure i'm not i'll?"

"As dramatic as ever" A deep, cool voice said from behind me. I froze as I turned around awkwardly to see Anubis and Set standing there, Set grinning like a maniac as per usual but Anubis was shaking his head in annoyance "Hello Rhiannon"

"Oh um Hi... Lord Anubis" I said awkwardly as I bowed my head. I hadn't expected Anubis to show up like this. What did he want with me?

"No need for formalities I just came to talk. What Set said was right, you need to calm yourself, do not let the Chaos take control" Anubis said. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Your sister" Set cut in "You can't let what she's going through affect you. As much as I hate not invoking a little bit of chaos, this is something that can't be tampered with"

"But she's my sister... I miss her, she's my family-"

"Rhiannon, we aren't saying cut Nyx off and we get that your separation from her hurts, especially when you have the bond you two share, but you will not be separated forever" Anubis said, which confused me even more. "Set, can you give us a moment alone? Rhiannon and I have much to discuss"

"Ugggghhhhh fine" Set groaned in annoyance "But i'll be back, you aren't stealing my follower from me"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Anubis said as he rolled his eyes, Set disappearing from sight "How you put up with him I will never know"

"Hey, don't insult my god" I mocked playfully, giving a lopsided grin. Anubis sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind, I should have known the answer to that question"

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked nervously as I bit my lip, my heart racing in my chest. Whatever it was... it wasn't good.

"It is about Nyx. I know you are worried but she will be fine, she is much stronger then you give her credit for. What I am going to tell you, you must not tell anyone else"

"If it concerns Nyx then I promise, a hundred percent, tell me"

"Nyx will always face tasks that are deemed impossible, it is her job as the Phoenix to deal with them so she may ensure the worlds survival, but currently Juno is attacking her body from the inside out. Obviously Nyx is fighting her off as we speak but she's struggling due to the fact when she attacked Nyx she left herself vulnerable. You must guard Nyx with your life, she is struggling to keep herself together and though we all know she can make it, the circumstances are different this time with Juno so boldly making her attack on Nyx. Unfortunately the only way to help her is let her fight it on her own."

"So.. so what you're saying is.. my sister..she's dying"

"In a sense yes but Juno is trying to make her weak so she can possess her. As the Griffien it is your job to defend her"

"The griffen? What? What are you talking about?"

"For centuries, long before I created the Lycans, the Griffen and the Phoenix have been connected for centuries- where ever the Phoenix went the Griffen followed because men would try to kill the Phoenix so the Griffen took it upon itself to guard the bird. They formed an unbreakable bond with one another, one that would bind the creatures for centuries to come though the Griffen would watch over the world until the Phoenix was reborn again. This is why you feel very protective of Nyx, why you feel jealous of Ezio, why you do your all to protect her. This has always been you job and no matter what you will always be with her. Always. There is more to the Phoenix I cannot share and that you will not be able to see until you have managed to keep your chaos to yourself. To help Nyx you must stay strong, you must remain calm and not act impulsively." Anubis explained. I blinked back shock, unable to say anything as I processed what was being said "Like Nyx you must not tell your true nature to anyone, if the Templars catch wind of this then it will be the end for both of you. No one can know"

"Do i... Can I..."

"Now would not be the wisest time to tell Nyx, she has a lot to deal with as it is. Give it time"

"And my jealousy towards Ezio?"

"Only natural. Out of all of the Phoenix's that have lived, only two have given birth. Adelina and Nyx"

"And both were with Nyx.."

"Exactly, needless to say Ezio- or rather Ezio's soul- is the Phoenix's true mate. It is why you feel jealous, because for centuries it has always been you and her. Griffens do get extremely territorial and jealous over what they deem theirs"

*Nyx POV*

I finally found Rhi, laying face down in an abandoned field, tears staining her cheeks. I began to panic as my heart dropped in my chest. Rhi. I ran over to her as quickly as I fell to my knees, shaking her gently as I looked for any cuts but seeing none. I was terrified, I didn't know what happened to my sister, all I knew was she was unconscious in a field though I was thankful she was still breathing. Eventually Rhi woke up, groaning, as she blinked and looked around as I cried in relief.

"Thank Ra you're alright" I sighed and pulled her into a big hug "You scared the living shit out of me, what the hell were you thinking"

"I'm sorry..." Rhi cried as she looked up at me though I noticed she was much calmer then earlier "I just got so upset and hurt... I thought I was going to loose you"

"Oh Rhi, you're never ever going to lose me. You're my sister. But the next time you run off in a country you don't know I will kick your ass" I joked, causing Rhi to laugh a little bit.

"I promise" 

"Good, now, when am I gonna become an aunt to my beautiful little native nieces and nephews hmm?" I asked, causing Rhi to blush a bit.

"I just found out, I wanted you to be the first person to know, I still have yet to tell Conner but it may be nine months from now. You can't tell anyone and I mean it no one. I want to help fight this last battle, nobody is gonna stop me"

"Rhi" I groaned as I looked at her. She gave me her usual big doe eyes and I caved, how could I say no? Especially when she was going to do it anyways "Ugh fine, but if you so much as break your ankle again I will immediately get you away from it. Now lets get you back to the villa. No more giving me heart attacks either"


	68. A trial of truth

The weeks in Italy had been a whirlwind of things: Robert challenged Morrigan for Alpha of pack, I performed a ritual to keep Federico on the physical plane as a phantom- though I did not like it nor the fact I was messing with cosmic balance and not crossing him over like he should have been and possibly leaving Federico like this permanently: stuck in limbo not being able to finally be at peace with his family- Morrigan and Arno getting engaged. It was all to much. Ezio nearly lunged at Robert when he called me weak and a liar but then proceeded to insult Anubis saying he and I were to cowardly to bring Federico back. What nobody else knew was that once everyone got to bed I managed to show Robert how strong and deadly I could be, making him feel and finally understand the balance that he was so eagerly waiting to tip. It didn't help that it was after he got his ass kicked. Slowly it was becoming clear to the others that my health wasn't doing so good which now left me with a walking stick so I could keep myself upright. There were a few debates among the group on if I should keep going and sit this out but I had made it very clear that nobody aside from me could destroy the rest of the pieces and that once they were gone and Juno was defeated I would be fine. We were now leaving Italy and headed straight to Greece- Sparta specifically- and seeing we were closer the flight wouldn't be so bad. Rhi and I had kept our mouths shut about her pregnancy and so far, nobody had been the least bit suspicious. Now? I was locked in one of the private rooms on the jet, sitting in the center of a circle of candles, as the room was dark. It was time for my third trial. 

"The first trial was to test your strength as you fought against Juno, in which you succeeded, the second trial was witnessing some of your past lives greatest mistakes in which you flew through with ease, this last trial will define you." I heard Anubis say, his voice echoing off the walls around me. I had sat cross legged, eyes closed, as I felt the heat of the flame around me "Though this trail may not seem like much, it is much more. Not everyone can face the truth of themselves and what they can become but you must accept this. If you refuse- if you deny- this part of yourself then you will never be able to access your full potential. No matter how upset you get, no matter how wrong you think it is, this is how it is. The truth is powerful and embracing it will only make you stronger. Like the last trial you will look through memories only this time you are watching, if you resist you fail"

"Lets do this" I said as I began to drift of, following Anubis's lead. 

I found myself in an odd looking laboratory, it's structure advanced and almost technological like though still in the Greek setting. Deep in my bones my body screamed Atlantis as something familiar rang through me. My attention focused in on Minerva as she bent over the table working on what looked like a mini human or some sort of small doll as the apples lay around her. I couldn't tell exactly what she did but the person came to life, it's essence looked like a ball of fire burning deep within, the doll thing slowly starting to look more human until eventually it grew to the size of a baby, crying and kicking.

"Finally" Minerva beamed as she smiled down at the creation "I've finished, the final piece of eden is complete. I shall leave you down with the humans in Egypt where it is safe for you. You have a great job my dear Phoenix, an important one"

"Minerva" I heard an all too familiar voice snap, making me shudder slightly "What are you doing with that human baby, hmm? I thought we all agreed that no humans were allowed in here"

"We did Juno, but one of the women here begged me to help save her child" Minerva lied as she turned to face Juno. Juno looked at the child and sneered a bit, not giving a care in the world.

"You've always taken pity on the humans. Are the pieces ready?"

"Almost, they can be put in place tomorrow night, I just have to finish up a few things. I am going to take a break and return this baby to her mother" Minerva said. Juno only scoffed again and left, Minerva picking up the baby and rushing out of the room as she began to talk to it "I know you are young and you won't remember any of this but you will one day, so pay attention: You are the Phoenix, a legendary beast made of fire, you will be a legend among men for generations to come. Your life will not be easy because it will be you who safe guards humanity and when the time is right you will destroy all the pieces of Eden, you will be the only surviving piece. You will protect the world from Juno, you will be the hope for all beings, Human and Isu alike. I have faith in you Phoenix, you will create miracles, Goodbye my creation we shall meet soon"

As soon as Minerva turned the corner I instantly recognized Ra though he was in human form. I could tell he felt slightly out of place as he kept low, almost as if he didnt want anyone to recognize him. My heart raced in my chest as realization hit me. I wanted to say something, ask, but I remembered Anubis' s warning about resistance and kept on going. 

"Thank you for doing this, I owe you" Minerva said as she handed off the child to Ra who took them acceptingly, already taken by the child. Ra smiled as he looked at Minerva.

"You do not owe me, I wish to keep the world intact as much as you do. I know the perfect God for her, Anubis will love this child"

"Oh I know. I have seen them, now hurry before Poseidon sees you" Minerva ushered. Eventually the city of Atlantis seemed to fade and I found myself watching my first ever past life play in the Nile sands: Princess meritanpu, daughter of Pharaoh Narmer, first pharaoh of Egypt.

Instantly my eyes opened as I gasped a little bit, blinking back tears that I didn't know I had. I was a piece of Eden? Made in a lab by Minerva to keep humanity safe? It almost felt as if I wasn't even a person at all, that my will had never existed. I was confused and, in a small way, wounded. I looked up at Anubis who only bent down in front of me with a smile on his face.

"I'm not even a person, am I?" I asked.

"Nyx, you are a person more then you know. In order for Minerva to create the Phoenix she needed a human soul to fuse the power of the apples together. At that time the world was coming into being and Ra offered one very special soul: you. You maybe made as a piece of Eden but you are just as human as the rest of these people on the plane. That is what makes you different, you are not some thing that people can control" Anubis explained.

"Do... Do the templars know?"

"No, none of the orders know that the Phoenix was a piece of Eden, not even Juno. The Isu had a very unique ability to see well into the future and Minerva saw that no matter what they did it wouldn't end well so she devised a plan to make the Phoenix and kept all its secrets hidden from the Isu and the orders to ensure nothing would happen. If you sacrifice yourself to early then what you will release upon the world is far worse then what Juno will do. Do not do anything foolish when destroying the rest of those pieces Nyx, don't destroy yourself, it is not your time"

"And all their deaths... Were they in vain?"

"No, they needed to die a first time so that they could lay in some of the foundations of the Brotherhood. Desmond's death was only slightly in vain but it was needed to set the path straight and trigger Minerva to ask the others for a second chance at life. All this was done so that you could rid the world of Juno. No matter what the Templars will always come after you that will never change, even after your death they will still hunt you. They will never go away as long as you live so that is why you must keep the world safe, it has always been your job, and why all of this has happened. This is why the Assassin's and Templars have been hunting you for centuries because even if they only had you they could change the tides and tip the balance ."

"Wait- did..." I started, shocked by the last thing he said "they hunted me? Both of them?"

"They did. Of course the Assassin's never knew the Phoenix was with them in the first place, but they wanted to keep you safely out of the Templars hands- ironic really, they wanted to keep you hidden in a vault. You must rest now, news like this is very harmful in the condition you're currently in"

"I-i have to go" I said as I fought back tears. I could handle being made be Isu, being a thing of Eden, but to know the order I joined and served hunted me like the Templars? That hurt and it was way to much. A little part of me felt betrayed. Which one of my past lovers and friends had been hunting me in secret. I blew out the candles and stormed out of the room into where everyone else had been waiting. Though Federico( it still being weird to see him in a ghostly form) was talking with his mother and sister he had been teasing Ezio but when the sudden sound of the door being thrown open it had turned everyone's attention towards me. My eyes were filled with tears and I instantly went to Rhi and Fiadh to grab my children as Ezio rushed over.

"Bella whats wrong" he asked. I couldnt even look at him right now. Was I being over dramatic? Maybe a little bit but right now the feeling of knowing I was hunted by my own people made it so much worse. People I trusted, cared about... Oh this was a new level of hurt I never felt before and now I understood by none of my past selves told anyone about their nature.

"Get away from me" I hissed " I want my children"

"Phoenix..."Ezio said as he looked at me with wide eyes. That seemed to actually catch everyones attention.

"What did you do now lad?" Edward asked teasingly. I cast him a glare that shut him up pretty quickly, causing him to slink into his seat with fear in his eyes.

"Im not in the mood for games and stupid fucking side comments and questions. Give me my children and leave me alone" I growled. Rhi and Fiadh both looked confused and scared but slowly went to hand me the Twins. Ezio stepped in front of them, stopping them in their places.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong, what the hell happened, what did you see" Ezio said a bit forcefully. I looked up at Ezio with pure rage, completely unaware my eyes had completely turned into blue flames and both my hands had been engulfed in the same blue flame. I felt everyones eyes on me, heard a few gasps, but ignored them to consumed with the hurt I was internalizing

"You think I would hurt my children?" I snapped angrily "me? No its all of you. I trusted you guys and yet you hunt me like a dog"

"What are you talking about?" Evie asked as she sat forwards.

"I could handle finding out my life, my being a piece of eden, but finding out the Brotherhood I fight for was hunting me down wanting to lock me away well that's just another fucking issue. What was your plan once you found me hmm? Kill me? Study me? The one place that was supposed to be my home wasnt even my home because I had to watch my back for thousands of years, how come nobody wanted to tell me that they've been hunting me for years as soon as I said 'hey, i'm the Phoenix' was it a guilty conscious knowing that I wasn't a bird and was an actual human being and not some bird you could kill"

"That was never the plan" Malik said nervously as he eyed me carefully as if he wasn't trying to set me off anymore then I had been "Aisha would have wanted us to continue looking for the Phoenix if it meant saving the world, she dedicated her while life to finding it, we were never going to harm the bird but we we going to keep it from the templars"

"Alright, I think we all just need to calm down" Haytham cautioned as he slowly moved towards me. I glared at him and he stopped in his place "Nyx-"

"No, nobody is going to tell me what to do. My whole existance has been nothing but chaos. I can handle the fact that the only reason I was created was to protect the world, that i'm literally a piece of Eden, but finding out that my creed hunted me down for thousands of years, just like any other man for personal gain, is drawing a line. Aisha would have never done that, just like any other person with a conscious respect for nature which is apparent none of you do. This bird was a living thing and it had a soul but because you all learned it was human it was no longer the same, like it all suddenly mattered that you needed to care for it. It makes me sick."

"How would you know what Aisha wanted?" Altair snapped, maria grabbed him as he stood up, rage and guilt on his face but he could hide the fact he was also terrified of how I currently looked. Good.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Aisha found the Phoenix? That she chose not to let anyone know because she understood what would happen if either groups got ahold of it? That she understood nature and balance then you all? Maybe when she saw this person she took pity and felt bad. You do not get to question how I know these things and you certainly don't get to snap at me like that knowing you never wanted to say I was hunted down, how can I trust any of you after knowing this? That at any moment you can just lock me away or use me as some weapon because apparently thats all i am- just some tool to help end your war, a war that I learned will never fucking end because as long as I exist the templars and Assassins will always be after me. None of you can put yourself into my fucking position and until you can I don't want to hear shit about my reaction"

"Nyx we would never hurt you- I would never hurt you" Ezio said softly, just like the night we had been rescued from the templar hideout "You know this,"

"Did you look for the Phoenix?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes "Don't you dare lie to me Ezio"

"Bella-"

"did you or did you not look for the Phoenix"

"... I did, when we went to Masyaf I had heard the stories, when we arrived in Constantinople Yusuf and I had found these stories to be true and came up with a plan to look. I was going to tell you of our plan when we were sure, the day that you found Sofia kiss me, but I never got the chance after that" Ezio answered. He went to step towards me but I stepped back, only getting angrier as the fire started so slowly envelope my body "We had no idea that it was a person at the time"

"And that justifies your actions? Because it's not a person. I get to see those memories, all those memories, and to see my husband hunt me... I can't, I won't"

"Think of what we were trying to do, the lives we were trying to save" Arno cut in, trying to ease the situation.

"The lives being saved, yea, did you ever think that locking the phoenix away may have caused some severe circumstances? I mean even legends have warnings on why legendary animals like that shouldnt be locked up like an animal. It could kill people, it could have doomed humanity, what men fail to understand, what they always fail to understand, is whats free should stay free and what's a legendary creature should be left alone for a reason. Kidnapping it? Hiding it? Taking its freedom? Did you not think of the consequences"

"No.." Conner said softly, the plane going quiet. They should have felt ashamed by their actions.

"Of course not, why am I not surprised. All driven by pride and ambition to think of what could possibly happen" I snapped.

"Nyx, can you uh put out the fire?" Morrigan asked a bit worriedly "As much as we are in awe of this blue flame around you we don't want the plane catching on fire." I took a deep breath in and the fire faded but I was still full of tears. Ezio looked at me heart broken but I reached past him and grabbed my children.

" I'm taking my children and I getting away from this, I need space, just leave me alone..." I said as I walked off towards one of the rooms on the jet.

"Nyx" I heard Ezio call out, quickly followed by Federico's voice.

"Leave her be brother, her heart is already broken enough, you do not want to make things any worse then they already are" I heard him say as I kicked the door shut and locked it, climbing into the bed as I held the twins close, kissing the top of their heads softly as I silently cried.

*Ezio POV*

I stood in shock as Nyx disappeared with the twins. I fell into the seat, my head falling into my hands. Why hadn't I told her in the first place? Why didn't all of us tell her? Mother instantly came over to me and tried to rub my back as I cried silently, who could blame me? Seeing Nyx that hurt, upset and angry broke me, the look of confusion and mistrust in her eyes as she looked at all of us was enough to hurt everyone here. How was I going to fix this?

"Wait... So Nyx is a living piece of Eden?" Kadar asked, finally coming to his senses.

"It appears so" Elise chimed in "It is possible, all the pieces of Eden were different, minus the apples, and if the Phoenix was meant to guard it and has no affect on the person then it would make sense"

"I'm afraid Nyx is right as well, even once these pieces are destroyed it would leave her as the last one. The equipment would surely pick up on that now once shes frown into her power atfer that fire display. The templars won't give up searching for her, even if we tried to change the foundation, plus the order won't take us back we've already been labelled traitors and we have no sway anymore, the best we can hope for is Morrigan and the rest of us creating a new group to help the Assassins" Haytham added.

"We should have told her" Mat cut in "After all shes done for us, what shes doing for us... It was only fair"

"We made her feel as if she were only a weapon.." Shay added softly "we had no regard of how she felt or the things she's going through, I mean she looks like shes going to collapse at any second"

"that flame... where have I seen that before?" Evie muttered under her breath.

"I have a feeling she's going to isolate herself until the final fight" Fiadh added "I'm sure that whatever she saw in that last trial and hearing this hit her hard, she's going to need... a lot of space, none of this is easy to swallow"

"Is nobody else going to question the blue flame?" Edward asked as he looked around.

"I've seen much weirder" Kassandra said as she shrugged "But that was unique, I haven't seen anything quite like that before"

My mind wandered as I blocked out their chatter, to focused on figuring out how to fix this as Mother tried to comfort me the best I could. If I thought I had hurt Adelina.... Then I was really wrong because I screwed up more with Nyx then I ever had in my life. This was going to be a mess.


	69. Preparations

*Charles Lee POV*

I grinned as we surveyed the grounds where this final battle would take place, figuring out where we would set up and hide ourselves from the assassins until the moment was perfect. All we had to do was wait until Phoenix Lynx destroyed the rest of the pieces of Eden and release Juno before we attacked, the plan would be perfect and it couldnt fail. Phoenix would be weak, Juno had informed Dupree- Juno's high priestess and vessel- and then I could finally take her and make her pay for ruining my life and making a mockery of the Templars, I would make her pay for all the trouble she's given us and ever since my hate for her grew and grew everyday. She had become the subject of my anger and what occupied my mind for a lot of the time, thinking about every way I would hurt her. Her screams would be music to my ears and I planned on keeping her around for a very long, long time. The other source of my pain had been Haytham, seeing him Alive and well and as A lycan had taken me into an absolute shock. He was dead, I saw the body, but there he was alive, well, and young. What had stunned me next was that he was working with the assassin's and he was helping protect Phoenix, the woman that killed him in the firs place. That was not the Haytham I knew, he would never join the Assassins, the damn witch must have brought him back and put him under her control. I would save Haytham but the Order had already declared him a traitor and was to never return leaving me as the Grandmaster

"Are we ready Dupree?" I asked as I looked at the woman, before turning my attention back to the rocky mountains, the stones almost wet and a deep black color. One other thing I loved about this time was being able to travel to beautiful places like these. Dupree smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest and joined me as we finished up hiding some of the equipment. 

"More then ready, the Assassin's and Lycan's wont see it coming. We managed to come up with a spray that will hide all signs of human scent, especially our own, from lycans. If what you told me is correct the old assassins won't be used to the new guns we develop, they will be confused on how to defend themselves"

"Awful confident, aren't we?" I asked with a smirk. Dupree scoffed as if she were insulted.

"I am Juno's high priestess after all, her true vessel, I need to be perfect for her when she arrives. Just remember, Morrigan is mine, I have a few things in mind for that beast after the trouble shes caused"

"Go right ahead, but leave Phoenix to me"

"Of course, only for the best and true grandmaster of the order"

"Don't. Haytham is the only true Grandmaster, i'm merely a person in his shadow" I answered. Dupree smirked as she glanced at me, knowing she struck a nerve with me.

"Out of the months you've succeeded Haytham you have done so much better then him, the Templars are thriving, you were far greater then he, it was a shame it was not you in charge during the Revolution. Stop being loyal to that traitor and acknowledge how far you've come, Haytham would have never been able to accomplish this. Speaking of Haytham, he will be with the Assassins when they come, what will you do when you see him, if not my men will take care of him"

"No" I said as my jaw tightened "Just leave it to me, I will deal with Haytham"

"No mercy Charles, sparing him puts us all in danger, we have to much at risk"

"I said I've got this"

"Fine. Come, let us get prepare for Juno's arrival and celebrate our victory"

"Lets, it's been long overdue"

*Nyx POV*

By the time we had arrived in Greece I hadn't come out of the room, nor let anyone in, and even as we traveled throughout the beautiful country I hadn't said a word to anyone. Not one. I kept myself isolated but I did come around to let Ezio see his children- I wasn't heartless. I watched as everyone tried to approach me, always cautious so that they wouldn't set me off, and tried to talk but still I said nothing. In all honesty I had nothing to say, all that had been needed was when I found out the truth. Though it did kill me inside to not say anything, that had been besides the point.

I wondered if it would have been easier if I kept this whole Phoenix thing a secret, let them guess as to what it could be instead of telling them when I did. Most of my time- when I didn't have the babies- I trained and learned to use my powers so that I wouldn't lose control like I had on the plane. My favorite part had been when I managed to travel safely between flames, appearing from one side of the room to the other. I also discovered that the flames of the Phoenix were different colors depending on the Phoenix at the time- blue happening to be more spiritually inclined. Currently I had gone ahead and scouted the location of where we would be so I could destroy the pieces when I noticed something very peculiar: Templar and Abstergo people moving away from the mountain we were going to be at. My first assumption- my gut agreeing with me- had been that they were going to try and set up an ambush.

Despite the day being sunny and warm I had pulled the hood to my robe up and kept my head down, weaving my way through the somewhat crowded streets, the smell of Authentic Greek food flowing through the air. It was odd, this reminded me of New York but like a country version though I had to admit certain areas downtown did look like the city. It wasn't hard to tell Alexios and Kassandra were happy to be back either, easily slipping into their native tongue and forgetting the others couldnt understand them.

I watched as Abstergo trucks drove by, a few men with guns riding in the back as they searched the streets. I wasnt sure if what they were doing was legal or not but since it was the Templars they no doubt got a bribe to have the government officials turn their heads. As I made my way back to the hotel I kept an eye out for Lee, not wanting to slip up and accidentally lead him straight to us. I took ally ways and less travelled streets until I eventually found out hotel. I slipped inside anf ran up the ten flights of stairs to the top floor, making my way to the suite. Everyone inside seemed to be hunched over a book as they talked among themselves, all the babies asleep in the pins in the center of the room. Surprisingly this room had enough for all of us and though Ezio and I slept in the same room I slept-well with what little sleep I got- on the small chase the room had despite Ezio begging to have me sleep in the bed.

"We have a problem" I said, startling everyone as they turned around to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Arno asked.

"I went to look around the mountain but I noticed Templars and Abstergo employees driving trucks away from the base. They're here. My guess is they're planning to ambush us tomorrow when I destroy the pieces" I explained.

"That means Lee and Dupree are here" Morrigan growled out lowly. I nodded.

"They'll be expecting us. I am going to meditate and clear my energy. We leave tonight, no more waiting" I said as I walked back into the room I was in and shut the door. Sighing softly I walked over to the bed and laid down as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

I found myself in the same place I always had with Juno. I groaned internally and turned around to see Juno standing behind me, looking untouched, as a very unmistakable frown formed on her face- different from her usual smile she wore.

"Hello Nyx,"

"Juno" I groaned.

"No need to be bitter, I can't have my vessel mad at me now can I? " she asked "speaking of which, why aren't you performing the ritual? We are in Sparta after all, we want the world to be a safer place now dont we? Let's destroy the pieces"

"Oh piss off, I'm half tempted to not destroy them just to keep you like this" I hissed. Instantly Juno rushed up to me, her hands wrapping around my throat as I began to gasp for air. Juno only sneered as shs picked me up.

"You wouldn't do that, your to loyal to your gods, you don't want to displeased them" Juno hissed "its your duty after all. Free the world from evil is it not?"

"Yea.." I coughed "from... From the likes.. Of you..."

"No! I am what the world needs, I am its strong leader. With me in charge the world will be safe and I will restore the Isu back to its former glory and place humans back to where they should be: slaves for my people" Juno snapped.

"Fuck... You..." I gasped. I swung my my feet out some as I kicked Juno hard in the stomach. She groaned as she let go of my, holding her stomach. Quickly I caught my breath as I scrambled up some, feeling the fire envelop around my body once again "you want to enslave humanity well.. You're going to have to get through me first"

"Gladly" Juno snarled as she lunged forwards. I watched her fast but erratic movements as I ducked out of the way and sent a fireball her direction. I watched as the flame hit her back, searing her clothes as she screamed out in agony. I watched as she turned around, eyes filled with rage, as she slowly stalked towards me "Why you little..."

"For being the smartest people alive you sure suck ass at your job. No matter what you do you will always be pathetic " I taunted.

"Why you vile creature!"

"Its true. Possessing a pathetic human until you can get to me, that's just sad. Does the bitch know or are you using her? My guess is you promised her this grand adventure for her to be you but little does she know she's a little side toy" I remarked. Juno waved her hands as the grounds began to shudder underneath me. I moved out of the way quickly as a huge rock mound shot up and kept going. Juno growled in annoyance as she tried again only for me to once again dodge what she was doing.

"You have no idea what you are talking about girl, now sit still. We still have so much to discuss" Juno hissed as she swung her arm out at me. I ducked and rolled, keeping the fire at bay.

"I don't think I want to discuss anything further with you anymore. Next time I see you it'll be your death"

"It will be my rebirth you fool"

"Rebirth my ass" I snapped as I sent out another spurt of fire.

...........................

By the time I had come out of my mini fight with Juno I had heard crying coming from the main room. Curiously I stepped out only to be shocked at the horror in front of me. Ezio covered in blood and hidden blade out as he leaned over Robert's dead body, Arno holding an unconscious Morrigan as the babies began to cry. I didnt question anything and instead I helped get rid of the body. By the time we got back to the hotel moat of our group was preparing for the battle, gathering some weapons and dressing in their robes- myself included- as Elise and Ziio kissed their lovers goodbye and Maria wishing her children well and safety. There was no telling what was going to happen during this fight so I kissed my children goodbye and promised them that mommy would be back soon. I looked at the two with so much love, watching their bright and smiling faces, as they looked around the room with joy. I would come back to them, even if I had to crawl all the way back to them on my last breath. I would still make it. Once everyone said their goodbyes we left towards the mountain, it was time to finally end this.

At first my walking was fine, the walking stick helping me as I followed the ghost of a older Spartan man up through the mountain, following his trail. The greeks had been surprised I found the pathway but I hadn't seemed to notice. Walking up the mountain though, well, Ezio had to help me walk as he took my hand and carefully laid his arm around my waist. I looked up and smiled at him, still seeing the love linger in his eyes despite how long we went without talking, squeezing his hand gently to let him know I loved him. The chatter among our group was almost nothing despite Arno and Edwards attempt to give shitty jokes to lighten the mood. It seemed nothing could shake us for our well anticipated fate at the top. Hundreds of templars could have been waiting for us at the top, this most likely was a suicide mission, but it was what was needed.

As the trail got steeper the more I clung to Ezio. It probably didnt help that Juno attacked me before we made this climb. She wanted to make me weak and tired so that I wouldn't resist her but little did she know my shield was up and there was no possible way she was getting inside. Looking over the side of the mountain I could tell that our hotel and our kids had been safely hidden from range, the mountain area secluded enough to where no one would notice what really took place tonight. As I saw the peak I drew a deep breath in, not knowing what exactly would take place here.


	70. a Final fight

When we reached the top of the mountain I could feel the tension, feel all the hurt, anger, and sadness that ran through here like a raging river. Off to the side was a half ruined temple and off to the other was a sharp cliff, plunging straight down to the bottom of the rocky mountain. That was not a fall I wanted to take. Ezio lead me to the center of the large area as he held me up, Morrigan walking up with the bag full of the weapons of Eden, staffs, shrouds and scepters. All of it needed to be destroyed, no matter how useful it may have been. Ezio squeezed my hand and I nodded, reassuring him that I could stand. He and Morrigan backed away slowly- after Ezio telling them what happened when I destroyed the apples they knew better then to get to close. I laid all the items out in front of me in a semi circle before I grabbed the scepter of Auset up and held it in my hands, it was a shame to destroy something so Egyptian but it was Isu and dangerous. I didn't have any candles, I was going to have to do this with my own fire. For the first time I was using my true powers in front of them, no doubt they were going to be in shock. Holding the scepter of Auset in one hand I held out my other hand and closed my eyes as I called the fire to me, struggling to stay on my feet some. I heard everyone gasp in awe and I opened my eyes to see a bright blue ball of fire hovering over my hands. Sighing softly I lead the flame to the Scepter until the fire caught and surrounded it, the flames eagerly consuming the treasure. Just like that, I had watched the others slowly catch fire on their own. The shroud caught fire faster due to it being made of silk yet seemed to hold off and burn the same pace as the rest, watching as the swords and staves slowly melted down. My heart was racing and I could already feel Juno thrumming with excitement. It was as if she had this all figured out, thinking that all the weapons would kill her were gone but oh how wrong she was. I could feel the eyes of the Templars watching us, surrounding us, but I brushed it off. Once I felt the Staff collapsing in on itself I squeezed and felt it crumple in my hands.

A small poof of air escaped from the scepter as the other pieces seemed to follow follow quickly after, the ground shaking violently at the sudden release causing a few shouts of concern from our group as I stood my ground. Suddenly I heard a very powerful laugh as Juno emerged in front of me, growing about thirty feet tall, as the templars and Abstergo agents came out with us as they pointed guns in our direction, Lee and Dupree being the last two to come out. Juno laughed as she looked down at me.

"Finally I am free, this world is mine to rule now. Come Nyx, it is time to be my vessel" Juno grinned as she looked down at me, Dupree stunned by the sudden news.

"Juno, I though I was your vessel, high priestess and all" Dupree cut in. Juno sneered and rolled her eyes.

"You were but you arent as powerful as I need. I don't need you anymore" Juno said as shs reached down for me, the others calling out worriedly. All the sudden I blacked out as I felt pure energy rush through me.

*third person POV*

Every one watched in complete shock and awe as Nyx's body hovered in the air as a massive thirty five foot avatar seemed to encase her body, in none other then the shape of a Phoenix made of burning blue fire. The avatar seemed to be protecting Nyx while showing off its flames and the Legendary bird everyone had come to know it by, revaling in all its glory. A huge gust of energy seemed to knock everyone off their feet as the night sky seemed to darken even more, thunder and lightning drawing near as the Phoenix screeched loudly making peoples ears bleed. Juno watched in shock as she was the only one unaffected by this being. Nobody else knew what to say or do except stare at Nyx in wonder. This was more then some weapon, it was a glorious bird of prey fighting for and defending its life.

Instantly the bird went on attack when the assassins seemed to notice something odd jump from Nyx's body: light blue ghosts running around the battle field already begining to cut down the massive amount of Templars. They all seemed to freeze as they saw the people from their past running around: Adelina, Isla, Lily, Aisha, Ani, Atsila, Liza and Esmee. Slowly the pieces clicked in their mind- these were Nyx's past lives, the many lives of the Phoenix and all Nyx had said and done made sense to the group and why she reminded them of the people from their pasts. The ground rumbled violently once again as the spirits of Leonidas and his three hundred men emerged from the ground. None of the group, even the Templars, couldn't believe what they were seeing as the felt pure, untouched chaotic energy from creation flow all around them. This truly was an amazing moment to witness. No longer distracted the Assassins began to fight, taking advantage of the distracted templars as battle errputed all around, the sound of gun shots ringing off the rocks as the Lycans transformed and joined in on the bloodbath. Ghost and Lycans, Assassins and past friends fighting along side one another as they cut down their enemies with ease.

"Shoot her!" Charles shouted, making it clear that his need to capture Nyx was more important "Shoot her now! Bring her down!"

"Like hell" Ezio growled as he used the Sword of Anubis to cut down the man in front of him, watching as Charles directed a man with a gun to aim at Nyx while the dark blue flamed avatar around Nyx was kicking Juno's ass, scratching her all over and shooting out balls of fire that sent Juno back towards the ledge, flying all over as Juno tried to catch the bird, its large wings sending gusts of powerful winds everywhere. Ezio doged a few of the attacks as he got the two men with hus hidden blade, unfazed by the blood splatter as he made his way to Charles and the man as he growled.

The man lined up his sight with the bird but due to the flames he couldn't find the body. Charles gave one glare and the man continued when Ezio had grabbed a fallen blade and threw it at the man. Ezio had grown fearful- sure his fiancee had turned into a giant fire bird but she was still a target. The man crumpled to the ground as Charles looked startled, grabbing the gun for himself. He was walking away with Phoenix no matter what but now seeing the power she truly had well he felt the tides would truly be changing. He'd go down a legend in history for catching the mythical beast that all men wanted to claim.

"I'll do it myself then" He growled as he took the fallen soldiers gun and tried to line it up as Ezio stalked towards him furiously, man and women getting in his way as lightning struck the ground they were on, the storm getting closer to them as it began raining like hell broke lose.

"GET THAT LYCAN!" Dupree screamed furiously as she wove her way through the mass of dead bodies and fighting soldiers, looking around to see that despite the Assassins somewhat small number compared to theirs they were getting their asses kicked "GET ME ALL OF THESE LYCANS! I WANT THEM BACK AT THE LABS AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE KILL THAT BIRD"

"Ma'am the machines still going off, a piece of Eden is still here" a soldier called. This stunned dupree, how was that possible? They just watched them get destroyed in front of them.

What Dupree didn't know was that Morrigan came up behind her, towering above her as she shoved her arm through her chest and ripped out her heart as the blood stained Dupree's white clothes. Dupree's eyes widened as she gasp and spat up blood before falling to the ground with a loud thud.  
Ezio had quickly rushed over to Charles and tore the gun out of his hand when Juno suddenly caught ahold of the fire bird and threw it into the mountain side, causing the mountain to shake once again.

"Stop resisting me you foolish girl! This is my world now and you are my vessel, you will do as I say" Juno sneered as she summoned a large sword. The bird blinked but quickly flew up out of Juno's view and disappeared causing everything to still for a moment, the area going dark as if the bird vanished completely, leaving them alone to fight this army. Another loud screech was heard as the bird suddenly flew back down through the clouds and slashed Juno across the face ripping one of her eyes out. Juno instantly grabbed her bleeding face and screamed as the bird flew over the area, some of the flames catching the few trees surrounding them as they caught on a bright orange haze, smoke beginning to fill the air as it made its way towards Juno once more.

"Ezio give her the sword!" Arno called out. Ezio stopper what he was doing and threw the sword up just as the bird approached, catching it in its large talons. The sword instantly caught fire as the bird reared its wings and plunged the sword deep into Juno's heart as a large burst of pure, radiant, blinding light flashed quickly. Everyone stopped fighting and watched as Juno screamed, her size slowly shrinking, as her body began to quickly decay and get blown away by dust, the sword consuming every being of her essence from the inside out. Charles quickly took the opportunity to shove Ezio and lunge for a gun but it was quick as Ezio recovered and grabbed Lee by the throat, tossing him to the ground as he loomed over the old man. Lee was terrified as he saw the Italian assassin loom over him, rain and lightning booming behind him as the light and fire made him look ominous. Ezio grinned as he leaned down, crouching over his body.

"I am going to take so much pleasure in killing you. Normally I wouldn't enjoy such a thing but you hurt my amore, so I see this as an eye for an eye. Your death will make up for everything you've done to hurt her" Ezio growled.

"That bitch deserved it. The Templars will know what she is, they will never stop hunting her down like she should be. This whole fight was recorded and sent to our Elders. You won't be able to hide, she won't be able to hide" Charles snapped. Something dark snapped in Ezio's eyes.

"We maybe hunted but you will never find us. As long as I live, none of you filthy Templars will ever lay a hand on her. I will rest easier knowing your murderous self will no longer be with us bastardo" Ezio growled darkly as he used his hidden blade and plunged it deep into Charle's heart. Ezio took that satisfaction of watching Charles gasp for his last breath as the others finished off the remaining soldiers completely unaware a few had ran down rhe mountain crying like babies. Ezio knew that Nyx would always have a target on her back- especially now- but he would fight tooth and nail to keep her safe like he always had.

Getting up he turned around and watched as the bird slowly went to the ground, the rest of Juno's fire consumed body flying through the wind like ash, as the bird laid down and the avatar vanishing, the storm and lightning stopping completely as the dead returned to their homes and all of Nyx's past lives jumped back into her body. Instantly Ezio rushed over to Nyx's body, beginning to panic as she didn't move or breath. Her skin untouched by the fire but still smeared with dirt and her hair now once again long and white as if she didn't cut and dye it in the first place. Everyone seemed to check up on one another to make sure they were ok, though some needing medical attention, before they noticed Nyx.

"Nyx, Nyx wake up.." Ezio cried out worriedly as he looked at her, checking for a pulse and finding a very faint and slow one. Tears began to line his eyes as. The others seemed to notice and surround Nyx, Rhi just as worried as Ezio as he had picked up her limp body and began to rock it gently, laying his forehead on hers "Bella please, wake up you cant leave yet... You can't leave... Not me not the children.. Please wake up.. Il mio amore, Nyx.... Come back to me"

"There has to be something someone can do" Rhi cried as she looked at her sister, unsure what to do but her heart breaking. She couldn't loose a sister, not her, but everyone was to stunned to answer. Nyx had done the impossible, she destroyed the apples and killed an Isu, none of them were exactly to sure how to help and no book could help them with this- no book even mentioned the avatar that surrounded her like that, Federico felt awful seeing his brother sound and look so heartbroken (especially over a woman though he knew Ezio had the heart) as he cling to her body, his hands shaking as he held her. Suddenly Nyx began to cough and groan a bit causing Rhi and Ezio to look up relieved as Ezio pulled her closer to him, rocking her gently as he stroked her hair his forehead still on hers.

"Grazie Dio you're alive" Ezio sighed in relief, the heartbreak still evident on his voice "never scare me like that again, you've given me enough already"

"So.. When are we.... getting married again?" Nyx asked as she opened her eyes, looking up to see a somewhat bloodstained Ezio cradling her. Ezio cracked a smirk as he chuckled.

"Soon il mio amore, very soon. Lo prometto " Ezio replied as a wave of adoration went through the crowd as they took in this sweet scene. Even in the brink of death Ezio still managed to be charming and smooth.

"I hate to break up such a beautiful reunion but Nyx WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL US YOU TURNED INTO A GIANT BLUE FLAMED BIRD?" Jax screeched as he scolded Nyx as Ezio picked her up bridal style, Nyx giving him a playful glare as a light blush covered her cheeks.

"I dont know" she started "one minute I saw Juno and the next I felt this raw, powerful energy take hold of me. I don't know if it was instinct that took over but I was kind of aware as I channeled the energy"

"Well I for one am going to admit that was badass" Rhi said as everyone seemed to agree with that "you have to do that again and you better give me a ride"

"Lass I don't think thats possible without getting burned" mat chimed in "though it does look like fun"

"You have some explaining to do" Malik added as he addressed the topic of Nyx's past selves. Nobody had imagined running into them and when they saw them... All their memories they had of them came rushing back. Nyx nodded.

"I will in the morning but I want to see my children right now' Nyx said as she tried to get out of Ezio's arms only for Ezio to tighten his grip "I can walk now Ezio, I feel great, Juno is no longer oppressing me"

"Oh well, im carrying you and you can suck it up" Ezio stated as the group began to walk down the mountain. Though they were tired they were in much happier spirits then before. Juno was gone. The pieces of Eden gone and no longer in the hands of the Templars. Tonight they could rest well knowing there was no immediate danger that needed to be dealt with right away. Everyone was glad that they survived. Ezio thanked Anubis and every god he could name that Nyx was safe and in his arms, that he got to cherish her even more. Maria and the others were worried, they had heard the screeches and saw the random storm that appeared out of nowhere, there was no doubt all of Sparta had seen and heard the noise as Ziio looked out the window and saw what few trees on the mountain had been set on fire though a black cloud seemed to envelope the place they were supposed to be at, flashes of lightning breaking through the clouds. While the other babies cried, scared by the storm, Alessio and Elena slept through it peacefully almost as if they knew their mother was keeping them safe.


	71. As Promised

*Nyx POV*

I hadnt even gotten a full nights rest when I had been pulled out into the main room of the hotel. I didn't care that I had been in a silky spaghetti stamp night gown that fell just underneath my ads but if they wanted to wake me up this early in the morning then this is what they were getting. We had all sat in somewhat of a makeshift circle, the thankfully fast asleep, as everyone looked at me curiously still dressed in pajamas. Most of the guys once again tried to avoid looking at anything but my face especially since Ezio- who not only look tired but could tell he was slightly grumpy from the lack of sleep- had laid his head in my lap and cast each and everyone of them glances. I now realized the severity of all these past lives: I had romantic connections to most of them- some I married, some I had nearly had kids with. All my past lovers were in one spot and I could only imagine how this could go.

"Explain this to us" Conner started slowly, Rhi leaning her head on his shoulder as they held hands. I nodded slowly as I took a deep breath in "those ghosts- those women we knew.."

"You are right, they are my past lives. I was Esmee, I was Lily, I was Isla and so on. I knew and lived with all of you guys before meeting back up here in this world" I started as all of their eyes seemed to focus on me " when I found out I was the Phoenix they all came to me because they were me, and like that, they were the Phoenix as well. We are the same soul which makes that possible"

"That's why you got upset about the assassins hunting you" Malik said softly as if he were putting together a puzzle "how you knew Aisha wouldn't hunt the Phoenix down"

"That's right. For the sake of them in going to say I because it gets confusing to think about after a while. I didn't tell you about my true nature then because I didn't know how you all would take the news and mostly because I knew people were looking for me. It didn't seem like a casual bomb to drop especially in those times"

"Now that I think of it, it all makes sense- well all the things im now remembering- all the times you survived fires, why everything around you seemed to change when you were upset. That's why you wrote that letter telling me not to worry about it" Arno added as his eyes flashed up to mine. I nodded as Evie cut in.

"And purple fire"

"That was me, though can you really blame me for what happened?"

" I dont"

"What do you mean?" Alexios asked curiously.

"I have connections to each one of you obviously. The last time I saw the Frye twins I had fallen into an abandoned factory- I was upset I had just walked in on my fiance with one of the rooks" I started as Jacob seemed to stir a bit, a sad expression written on his face.

"I never got to explain myself for that, the train derailed before I could get to you. I had to watch as the metal consumed your body" Jacob added as Ezio perked up at rhe mention of Fiance.

"Its probably a bad time to let you know I was pregnant when that happened" I said nervously as the Frye twins eyes shot up, guilt more so in Jacob's as Ezio suddenly shot up.

"What?" He asked as he glowered at Jacob, causing Jacob to smirk.

"Jealous I had your woman Mr. Macho man" Jacob teased as I rolled my eyes and grabbed Ezio by his pony tail to pull him back "look at that you're getting man handled"

"Hush Jacob" I warned as Evie smacked him "Ezio it was long after you and if you let me finish explaining this you'll see what happens"

"Ow ow ow" Ezio winced as he looked at me, begging me to let go of his hair. I gave him a look as I arched my eyebrow and he sighed and caved "Fine, fine. But Nyx is mine now so back off Jacob"

"All yours mate, children and all. I'm no wife stealer" Jacob teased. Ezio went to lunge but I still had his hair as Jacob laughed, earning another snack but this time from Aguilar "Owww"

"Both of you stop it" Morrigan growled, shutting them both up "Please, continue"

"As I was saying, Yes to Jacob I was his fiancee and pregnant, To Altair and Malik I was a friend with a crush on the hot head, to Conner I was stuck in a one sided love carrying his child, to Aguilar I was his wife, to Edward I was his half sister and Adewale I was in a relationship with him or at least forming one anyways, to Bayek I was his wife, and to Arno I was his cousin. Obviously you already know Adelina's husband" I started. Ezio nearly went red in the face as Adewale, Aquilar, and Jacob looked away completely embarrassed.

"Well, it makes sense why they always gave Nyx a look over a couple of times" Fiadh teased as she grinned, watching Ezio get a bit more annoyed as he cast her a glance. He looked as if he were going to explode at any minute. Rhi cast Conner a very curious glance.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense, why my first mate and my sister kept sneaking off to screw each other" Edward said dryly as Mary laughed and Adewale scooted away for Edwards piercing gaze.

"Edward" Mat warned 

"Things just... happened" Adewale answered.

"Mmhmmm just happened randomly. Once Nyx is finished explaining all this, me and you are going for a few rounds over our own" Edward replied sarcastically as Haytham and Ziio looked at their son in shock.

"How could you knock up my sister and leave her?" Rhi asked as she stared Conner down "You are so lucky I didn't find that out"

"Is it me or is Rhi surprisingly ok with knowing that little fact?" Desmond asked as he looked between us all. 

"I expected that type of behavior from Father, but never from you" Haytham added as he looked Conner, shaking his head a bit "You never leave a pregnant woman"

"In his defense it was a one time thing and he didn't know. I ran off before he found out" I said as I bit my lip.

"Oh this is wonderful" Ezio suddenly said as everyone looked at him cautiously "Most of the men here slept and married my amore, but to know that some of my closest friend did it. It's bad enough she married my brother and Veiri just had to flirt and try to have his way with her when she was Adelina, but Conner? My soon to be brother in law? (1)Perché? Cosa ho fatto per meritare questo destino crudele? Perché ho dovuto scoprire che la mia donna è stata con tutti qui. Tutti voi non la riavrete indietro, ora è mia e sarà sempre il mio amore. Se devo continuare a reclamarla ancora e ancora, lo farò"

"Relax brother, you do not have to do any of those things, I think it's all pretty clear she chose you again out of everyone here" Federico said as Veiri hid his head in his chest. Ezio rolled his eyes.

"Yea, how about that. Why did she go to you instead of us?" Jacob asked curiously as he and everyone else looked back at me. I nodded.

"Well, the Phoenix has one true mate, Ezio has been the only man that I've successfully had children with and married. Ezio happens to be my one true mate and he always will be. Anubis told me himself" I answered. At hearing those words Ezio looked at me wide eyed and beamed, quickly forgetting his jealousy as he leaned up and kissed me passionately. I kissed back as I heard everyone groan playfully.

"Oh get a room you two" Jacob groaned. Arno snorted as I focused on feeling Ezio's lips on mine. Ra, I loved his kisses. 

"Oh your just jealous you can kiss her and you can't get everyone else" Arno shot back causing the group to chuckle. 

"Watch it frenchie"

"Oooh what are you going to do? Send your little gang members on me? I'm sorry but they cannot outdo this frenchman Monsieur I'm afraid their rough ways aren't going to work " Arno teased.

"A good ass kicking is with force, not with that soft shit you franc

"Well, Nyx and Ezio are in a make out session, these two oafs are arguing, Adewale get your ass over here I still have to kick your ass" Edward growled as I heard he and someone get up, no doubt adewale, as they began running, Mat yelling at the two to be careful but talking to Mary.

.................

After a long day of relaxing and exploring the city we finally headed home: Boston. The place I longed to be. Ezio and I had little less then a month to plan our wedding before I had to go to Cairo, Egypt, and meet the rite there. Though I could live where I wanted I had to live there for a month or so before I could move around freely and live where I wanted though I had already planned on living in not only Egypt but Italy and America as well. Ezio and I both agreed that we would stay in America because that had been home and we had family there, we also agreed to stay in Italy seeing as he was Grandmaster of the Italian rite now and he wanted to manage the Vineyard, and Egypt so I could also help out with the Brotherhood there. Meeting them, I was going to be nervous and I hadn't wanted to make a bad impression.

Maria had gone straight into planning the design of my dress as Rhi and Fiadh had taken it upon themselves to plan the wedding and even an engagement party which I was dreading because they said it was their gift to me. Only because I knew how those two got. There reason was due to the fact that they wanted Ezio and I relax seeing we already had the kids to handle. Jax had gone back to New York to see his boyfriend but he promised to be back soon. Ezio and I also agreed on no maid of Honor or Best man due to the fact our friends group was small and would start a literal riot of who it could possibly be. That was something I didn't want to deal with.

I was so glad that William had gone out of his way and helped repaired the homes that had gotten blown up so many months ago yet some of the houses couldnt be repaired like the Auditore home in which they had given us new homes. Conner's cabin had been in the process of being rebuilt, Altair and Malik getting new flats near the inner city, Edward and Mat finding a studio apartment, and I wasn't to sure about the rest of them. Ezio, though, they had gotten another beautiful stone mansion out towards the country side and I had to admit it waa gorgeous especially because it had the typical old boston architecture that gave a very beautiful and patriotic look to it. Old timey and colonial. The house we had was a massive three story, with around 16 or so bedrooms, that sat on at least 70 acres with nothing but woods and a couple rivers surrounding us. The home was perfect and just enough for us seeing as Claudia and Maria were moving on, Claudia only for the time being and Maria permanently because she wanted to be around her grandchildren

Rhi was going to have the biggest party to let Conner know that she was pregnant but Haytham had oh so coincidentally asked if she was ever going to tell anyone that she had been pregnant. As Rhi was beating the ever loving shit out of him for ruining the surprise Conner at first had looked very confused but once it finally dawned on him he had pulled Rhi off of Haytham and into a brutal bear hug as he spun her around and peppered her with kisses as if he were the happiest man in the world. I couldnt help but feel so happy for Rhi and despite her natural chaotic self she was going to be a great mother even if she didn't think so herself. Cal and Claudia had conveniently disappeared after both Federico and Ezio pulled a big brother move about the two dating. Honestly, I found it very amusing. Before we even got back to the states Edward had chased Adewale around and beat the ever loving shit out of him as well for sleeping with Liza- well, you know, and honestly it was funny seeing as Adewale came over to me, limping slightly, and considered our little debt of kicking his ass paid off.

Now? I was currently sitting in Ezio's- our- new house on a small velvet stool in front of a beautiful silver wire and glass vanity, a large oval mirror in front of me. I was currently dressed in a skin tight strapless black dress that reached midthigh, thin silver chains hanging off my hips, as my hair had been pulled into a messy bun. I debated on putting on make up only to add just a bit of eye liner. Our room was massive and like the rest of the house had beautiful dark oak floors. Large arched windows lined one side of the wall though the light blue curtains had been drawn to block out the light that overlooked the massive garden out back. Maria and I both had been sold on the garden and agreed to work with it, a way to also keep Margaret's memory alive. Next to the king size four posted bed- the white sheer curtains drawn back as well- sat my Altar for Anubis and a few other guides. I was so glad I had a better place for them, though I knew they didn't mind.

"Look at you~" Ezio suddenly purred from behind me. I looked up to see Ezio behind me, a grin on his face and gleam in his eye, as he made eye contact with me as he slowly kissed my neck. I chuckled as I placed my hand gently on his "(2)così squisito"

"Flattery gets you no where" I warned playfully. Ezio rolled his eyes as he kissed a bit harder, right between my collarbone and my neck. I sighed softly and closed my eyes.

"Flattery has gotten me everywhere with you" Ezio teased, his lips brushing gently over my skin "though if I try hard enough I could easily bend you over this table and take you"

"In your dreams Auditore"

"If only it were a dream Signora Auditore, let's not forget that I can get you to cave when around me. Do I need to bring that night up hmmm~"

"No need, I remember clearly though you were the needy one that night" I teased as I gently shoved him back and got up, Ezio looking at me playfully wounded as I smiled and walked over to him. He wore black dress pants and a silky red button up that clung to his body but was unbutton. I bit my lip as my eyes roamed his body, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to me.

"I told you, I had a Goddess to worship"

"Yea, well, this kids are here right now" I started as I began to button up his shirt "if you play your cards right tonight then I'll let you worship me. Now, we have a dinner to be to" I finished as I buttoned up the shirt, leaving the two undone at the top. Something about it looked so... Perfect. As I went to walk away he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him once again, whispering in my ear as he slapped my ass causing me to yelp quickly.

"Just remember (3)Reclamerò ciò che è mio, farai meglio a credere che farò dimenticare a tutte le tue vite passate di loro, tutto quello che ricorderai sono me"

"You're still on that" I joked as I pulled away from him and winked, walking towards the door, finding a pair of simple black stilettos. Ezio groaned.

"(4)non è saggio prendermi in giro Bella, non farmi provare che hai ragione, adesso. non sto scherzando"

"Don't worry amore I love when you get territorial and jealous over me. It's hot. " I called out as I went to find my kids and Maria leaving Ezio to groan once again as I smirked, knowing I was in for it.

Translation:  
1)Why? What have I done to deserve this cruel fate? Because I had to find out that my woman has been with everyone here. All of you won't get it back, it's mine now and it will always be my love. If I have to continue to claim it again and again, I will  
2) so exquisite  
3)I'll reclaim what's mine, you'd better believe I'll make all your past lives forget about them, all you'll remember is me  
4)It's not wise to make fun of me Bella, don't let me prove you're right now. I am not joking


	72. our engagement

"I would like to be the one to say thank you" Arno said as he held up a glass of wine in his hands "Ezio, though we may have a bit of a small rivalry going on, I wanted to admit that you have always been my best friend, even when we were back in our respective time periods when I had hear stories of your name I did look to you in awe and admiration, striving to do what you did everyday and now that you're here in front of me I am honored to be in your presence. You are a good man and You have an amazing woman by your side to take care of you. Nyx we have a lot to thank you for, saving the world back there like you did is definitely one. You have done so much for us and didn't even know it, you have changed the rules of the game, but most importantly it was you who brought us all together. Before we were all just working together at the creed, hung out a few times here and there, but it wasn't until you came along and caused the whirlwind you did that intertwined our fates. We all owe you a lot, not just from your past selves but today as well- by giving us a second chance to live and risking your all for people you barely knew"

"You do realize this wasnt supposed to be fancy right" Rhi joked as Arno tool a sip of his wine, Morrigan next to him as Rhi flicked a tiny piece of paper at his forehead causing everyone to laugh "cause Ezio and Nyx did want this simple despite what I wanted to do"

"Arno, you didnt have to now you're gonna make me cry" I said as I blinked back tears away, that truly did touch my heart "and Rhi you would have brought strippers and confetti cannons and I was not ready for that"

"You're no fun" Rhi pouted playfully as I cast her a glare as she smirked like a hyena. I rolled my eyes as Ezio leaned in and kissed my temple, his hand gently resting on my thigh under the table. It was only Shay, Fiadh, Rhi, Conner, Morrigan, Arno, Edward, Mat, Ezio and I at a large round table close to a beautiful stone fireplace. Shay had offered to pay for dinner though Fiadh nearly beat him to death if he didnt book us a table at this restaurant- The Stone Grill, an authentic Irish place though it did offer a bit of everything else from around the world- which led to us coming here. Maria was supposed to come but she insisted we needed time from the babies and Claudia had disappeared due to Ezio and Federico. The restaurant was gorgeous and definitely something people like Ezio and Arno and Shay could afford on their own but Rhi and I- Never. I did though want to keep this a small and close friend thing.

"Last time you tried throwing me a party you nearly blew up Margaret's house" I pointed out "if I remember correctly you wanted to have my cake explode in my face"

"I don't know what you're talking about" The denied as her face went red and Conner looked at her suspiciously "I was trying to do something nice for you"

"Conner, please never let her bake you anything" I joked as everyone laughed again, Conner nodding in agreement.

"I wasnt planning to"

"How dare you turn my man against me"

"So how does this whole Pagan wedding ceremony happen exactly?" Mat asked curiously as she pulled me out of the staring contest I was having with Rhi.

"Well it's simple really its going to be outside, we're doing a simple handbinding and then we'll have a small after party at the house. You can dress up if you want but it can be a semi casual outfit if you like I'm not to worried about it" I started.

"Im just so glad that Ezio agreed to handbinding" Fiadh added "you guys don't understand the power of the ceremony, i know I'll be crying as will Shay"

"I will not " Shay defended as he cast his girlfriend a glare as she just rolled her eyes.

"You will, don't lie" she sassed back.

"I want to support Nyx in whatever way I can and I felt this was the best way to do so, especially since she no doubt had the usual boring ceremony" Ezio started before causally glaring at Rhi and Fiadh "though I was also threatened into it by those two beating me with a stick of bamboo as they chased me around the city. I don't know whose more frightening- Rhi or the red headed animal over there"

"Well I'm certainly looking forward to it" Shay said casually as the two gave Ezio their most innocent faces as if they could do no wrong. Those two were going to be the death of me I swear "they dont have to be separated before hand so they? Like when they make the bride and groom split for the night"

"Not at all" Morrigan chimed in "thats more of a Christian practice anyway"

"Im going to make them separate anyways only for the simple fact that Ezio will literally try to screw her the night before and we need her standing at the altar. Ive seen what he can do and to what he's done to her. She has to be in one piece" Rhi said as a look of shock seemed to pass through the group, Edward being the only one to laugh at the bit of news. I blushed furiously as Ezio just grinned like a madman and gave my thigh a squeeze.

"Rhiannon" I warned "let's not talk about my private life hmm"

"Buzzkill. But yea they are not going to be around each other the entire day before the ceremony"

"Its bold of you to think that I won't find my way in" Ezio challenged as he began to sip on his wine. What was this dinner coming to? 

"Do it Auditore and I will gladly find that bamboo stick"

"That would be so worth it mi sorella" Exio teased causing Rhi to go red in the face. Conner only laughed.

"You better not do it"

"(1)oh ma lo farò"

"If you don't think he isnt gonna try or find a way to get in then you're wrong because he will, you cant atop that man" Shay added as he laid back in his chair some.

"Alright, alright let's not tease each other all night this is for the lovebirds here. That and anymore and Nyx will become as red as when I used to tan Haythams ass"

"Edward" Mat gasped playfully but unable to hide her laughter. Fiadh and Ezio snorted as I shook my head. This... This was my family and even though thus conversation was slightly embarrassing I loved it. Conner looked as if he enjoyed that comment "only you would somehow bring that up in a conversation"

"It is funny to imagine my father taking a beating"

"Oh he got a lot of em, he hated when Mat got ahold of him though. Said she was the step mom he never wanted" Edward cheered a little to loudly causing some of the more upper class people to look at us weirdly though every woman here seemed to eye Ezio like man candy- Including the woman in their 50's. Out out the whole group though they had seemed to eye four people like they didn't belong, as if they were weeding out who was lower class: Edward, Conner, Mat and I. God I hated racists.

"So who's doing the photograpy?" Morrigan asked curiously as someone started to play a soft tune on the piano.

"I found a really good place in the city, they helped me with my photography project. I don't know who the photographer is, we wont meet then until the wedding, but I trust their judgement"

"Yea, we all dont want Fiadh doing the pictures" Arno joked "as much as I appreciated the effort put into it"

"It was Shay!" Fiadh defended as Shay started to laugh hysterically "it was his idea to do that theme and he offered to take the pictures. Im a shit photographer I'll be the first to admit it but I didnt do that one"

"Oh im wounded, you didnt even give my class a try, that's worse then the project" Arno pouted playfully, small smirk playing on his lips.

"And this is why Nyx is everyone's favorite student" Conner hummed only to get smacked in the arm by Rhi "Im not wrong"

"Excuse me" a woman's voice said, low and sultry off to the side, almost as if it had a slight purr to it. All if us looked up to see a middle aged woman with long fiery red hair pulled up into an elegant bun, rubies dripping down her ears and neck as she wore her jewels with pride, as a knee length dress clung to her slightly pudgy body, a very classy and gorgeous dress though not on her. I always thought everyone was beautiful in their own ways but she was not, having more pig like features then anything. Her beady brown eyes seemed to look around the table with disgust- until she looked at Ezio- though she smiled sweetly. She was one of those women. Ezio looked slightly uncomfortable as she narrowed her eyes at him not hiding her want for him at all "I know you all are new here and we do really try to keep this a friendly environment, would you mind telling your daughter to cover up? Crazy artwork on skin isn't allowed, and if you wouldn't mind keeping it down a little, people are trying to eat"

"If you don't mind lassie I happen to be good friends with the owner" Shay started, a slight edge to his voice as he glared up at her "don't come over here and tell us what we can do"

"Oh" She said, slightly embarrassed. That's when I caught the flash of a huge diamond wedding ring. Typical.

"Oh? That's all you have to say-" Morrigan started only for Ezio to hold up his hand and stopping Morrigan from tearing her a new asshole. The woman probably wouldn't have listened seeing she was still making goo goo eyes at Ezio, why was it always him? Did everyone just have a thing for Italians?

"Mi dispiace Signora" Ezio started as I watched the woman eagerly lean in as he turned on his charm, his voice smooth "but I believe you owe my beautiful wife here an apology for insulting her. We have done nothing wrong, we were just enjoying our dinner and talking, if we were being loud im sure more then one person would complain, no? You're being terribly rude"

"Wife- rude? What are you talking about" The woman asked confused.

"You came over and chided my friends and wife as if we didnt know what we were doing. You don't own this place"

"Ezio, just let it be" I started as Rhi laughed a bit.

"Score one for Auditore, I knew you had balls but damn be a savage" Rhi cheered "you mix the whole bad cop good cop. I can see why Nyx is attracted to you now"

"Nyx, amore, I will not let some woman insult you or my friends when we have done something wrong" Ezio said. Something flashed in the woman's eye as she seemed even more interested in him.

"Wait, you're the Ezio Auditore? Italian model and Son of the Maria Auditore, Fashion Icon across the world" She asked. Model? When was Ezio a model. Arno seemed to notice my confusion as he looked at me and mouthed 'teen model'. That made much more sense and was something I didn't know. Ezio nodded.

"Yes, she's my mother. Why?"

"Oh my God, I am a huge fan of your mother. I'm a designer myself and it's my dream to work with your mother on a show together. This is actually one of her dresses"

"I see that, (2)e vedo che nel farlo sei riuscito a rovinare un vestito stupendo" Ezio added. The woman looked confused as Morrigan laughed and I choked on my wine "though that would look ravishing on you il mio amore"

"Ezio we all know you'd have it off Nyx within seconds" Morrigan added as she caught on with what Ezio was trying to do and make it clear he wasn't interested.

"How can I resist such a gift from God hmm? She must be worshipped like she deserves. Now that I think about it, why don't you model for my madre?" Ezio asked as he looked at me, leaving the woman to look defeated. It was almost heart breaking. I shrugged as I felt his hand slowly creep up my inner thigh and I thanked the gods the table cloth had been covering this up. Ezio only grinned as he waited for my answer.

"Not to sure dear modeling isn't my thing"

"Bullshit, that's all jax made you do on that class trip" Shay cut in causing another low laughter to run through our table. I bit my tongue as I felt his hands get further up my thighs, spreading my legs just a little bit, before his fingers brushed over my panties. Damn him.

"If you'll excuse us id like to finish dinner with my wife and family unless you'd like for me to get someone to escort you out" Ezio said as he turned back to face the woman and gave her a dry, sarcastic smile as he moved my panties aside. I tried not to move as I squeezed my chair, keeping up my pokerface. The woman huffed in annoyance and shock before she stomped away and tried to sway her hips but it didnt help her case at all.

"The nerve of some people" Arno said as he shook his head.

"Hey, as long as shes not hitting on you its ok" Morrigan said as we all chuckled, Ezio continuing his assault on me. Well so much for a distraction free dinner.

The night had gone on amazingly well as we all just relaxed and enjoyed out, laughing and sharing stories with one another and everyone taking their jabs at each other making all of them go red from embarrassment at least once in the night. Somehow Edward Shay and Arno had been the only ones getting drunk, Ezio only being half sober. The pudgy woman had kept casting us glares the entire night causing all the guys to mock her in secret as if it were a game, the alcohol starting to get to them. She didn't like it so much when I had stood up, having to go to the bathroom to fix what Ezio had done and actually go to the bathroom, as who I assumed was her husband looked at me lustfully. In fact, most of the men here had- like the women had with the women- and although feeling uncomfortable with their gazes I took pride in the fact that I could turn heads. I vowed to myself and Ezio I was going to work on admitting I was beautiful and gain confidence. By the time we got home it was nearly midnight and as soon as we had gotten back he had grabbed my hips at the front door and I could already feel his large friend through his pants just as Maria came rushing out

"(3)Sei davvero fantastica, figlia mia" Maria cried as she pulled me into a hug, the love radiating off of her "Non posso credere che tu li abbia trovati, erano le ultime cose che avevo la mia famiglia"

"What is it Madre?" Ezio asked, slightly confused as he looked between Maria and I. I smirked.

"Why, its my engagement gift to you and my new family" I said as I led Ezio in with Maria close behind me. Ezio looked concerned as I lead him and Maria down the pillared hall and all the way towards the end, pulling him into another large room. The curtains were drawn as the large crystal chandelier on the ceiling sparkled in the light. Hanging up on the wall were the old paintings of the Auditore family- the ones I had seen when they had reached out to me in the first place. When Ezio saw the paintings he stopped in his place and his eyes widened, before slowly approaching the portraits, under it a table filled with candles, flowers, a few stones and in the center Margarets book of shadows. I had made this room as its own sacred space, a memorial, and an altar to honor not only my ancestors but their family as well. I knew they would use this room, especially Maria, to gain closure and honor them. This was what was needed. I could tell that both of them were more then pleased with this room and the look Ezio gave me... I just knew they loved it.

"Bella... This is... Wow.." Ezio started, unsure of what to say as he stared at the paintings "I thought these had been lost to time, to see them now... How did you find these?"

"Just a few locator spells and a couple of calls did the trick. When I saw them when your father and brothers came to me I just knew I had to get them" I answered "you were an extremely attractive teen mr. Teen model"

"Oh I can show you what else a model can do" Ezio said back as he looked at me, the look he gave me being one where I knew what was going to happen as soon as we got back upstairs.

Translation:  
1)oh but i will  
2)and I see that you managed to ruin a stunning dress in the process  
3)You are truly amazing my daughter;I can't believe you found them, they were the last things I had my family


	73. Causing trouble

*** Smut ahead. Read at your own risk.***

The day of Ezio and I's wedding had come up faster then I had originally anticipated and I was a nervous wreck though Anubis and my guides had been there for me and honestly it was hard to believe I was getting married in just a few hours. I loved Ezio more then anything and this is what I had wanted. Rhi had tried her hardest and her best to make sure Ezio and I hadn't seen each other but I had a feeling it wouldn't work. Currently I was in Ezio and I's bedroom, standing out on the balcony with a glass of wine in my hand as I watched the sun start to rise over the trees in a beautiful golden dawn, Ra's power flooding through the light. Was it to early for a bit of wine? Not really, especially since I spent my day with Rhi and Fiadh for my 'bachelorette' party and they drove me up the walls just a bit. Currently I was dressed in a mini silk red robe that fell mid thigh, robe open, as I wore a lacey red and black bra and panty set, my hair in a very loose and messy bun. Maria had gotten up earlier and took the twins so I could get ready while the others headed to the spot to prepare for the Ceremony. Rhi would be leaving soon to go help out leaving Claudia and Fiadh to help get me ready.

"Red looks absolutely ravishing on you amore~" I heard a familiar Italian voice purr from behind me, causing me to shiver. Oh Ra I missed his voice. I set the glass on the rail and turned around to see Ezio behind me. His hair was slightly messy, only dressed in a pair of loose sweat pants and a open and slightly wrinkled button up. I bit my lip as my eyes raked over his sculpted body.

"You're not supposed to be here" I started as I finally looked him in the eyes "Rhi would kill you if she found you here"

"So? I wanted to see my gorgeous woman" Ezio said as a smirk played out on his face, his eyes slowly taking in my body. I felt my abdomen tingle as he did, watching as he slowly walked towards me, his fingers barely grazing my skin before he grabbed my hips and pulled me up against him, his hands grabbing my ass "and I must say I am not disappointed, seeing you like this just... Perfetto"

"Oh yea?" I asked as I felt his friend starting to come through his sweatpants.

"You already know Bella and since I'm here and you're dressed rather.... Invitingly, let's jump on the opportunity hmm"

"Are you doing this just to annoy Rhi?" I asked curiously. Ezio pulled me closer to him, his erection no longer hidden and obviously there.

"Does it feel like that's the case bambino" Ezio whispered lowly in my eat as one hand slowly travelled up my back and roughly grabbed the back of my neck, making me look in his eyes. My heart skipped in my chest, Ezio knew everything that turned me on: being called derogatory names, choking, bondage, surrendering myself to him as he dominated me. Giving up all my control to him was my biggest turn on, especially because I had control over my life and I wanted him to be in control of what happens in the bed to do as he pleased with.

"No, mentore" I teased, calling him something different. I felt Ezios sigh rush through him as I watched him close his eyes and lean his head back some, obviously liking the way I had said that.

"(1)camera da letto, adesso. ed è meglio che tu mi rivolga a me come mentore d'ora in poi" Ezio growled out. I giggled as he pulled me through the doors and shut them, making sure our bedroom door was locked.

"Yes Mentore" I said softly. Ezio grabbed the chair near the desk and set it in the center of the room as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. Eagerly I climbed on his lap, gasping slightly as I felt his erection rub against my entrance as Ezio practically tore off the robe. I ran my hands along his chest as I leaned down and kissed him, feeling his lips on mine as he kissed back with lust and hunger. Something about feeling him be needy had just turned me on even more. I pulled off his shirt as his hands roamed my body, grabbing and squeezing every curve. Ezio broke the kiss as he pulled off my bra and tossed it to the side as I began to grind my hips against his, causing him to groan as he took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it roughly.

*Ezio POV*

My hands rested on Nyx's ass as I roughly licked around her nipple, listening to the soft sighs that fell from her mouth as he ground her hips into mine. Dio it felt good, I needed this so badly. I nipped her breast before switching to the other side as my hands slid down and grabbed her thighs. I wanted to tear those panties off of her but I couldn't, not yet, as I felt myself get harder with every thrust Nyx had done sitting on top of me. My mind was a blur as I opened my eyes and looked up at her as she had tangled her hands in my hair, pulling out the hair tie. Seeing her eyes closed and lips slightly parted had turned me on even more, each second making me crave her.

"Why don't you do something for me (2)la mia sporca puttana" I groaned as her breast fell from my mouth. Though I knew Nyx was breast feeding I had noticed they had gotten bigger and squishier which I absolutely loved "vieni e per favore il tuo mentore hmm"

"Of course Mentore, anything for you" Nyx purred as she opened her eyes and stopped moving her hips as she got up and looked at me with big eyes. I shivered as the name rolled off her tongue, something about the way she said it had turned me on more then I could imagine- until I thought of her as a Novice, someone under me and learning from me, like when she was still a student and I was her teacher. The thrill of getting caught and it being forbidden riled me up even more. I watched as she grabbed the waistband of my pants and pulled them down, my cock already very hard and almost painful as I Nyx got on her knees in front of me and very slowly and teasingly licked my shaft, making eye contact with those big and innocent eyes. Fuck. 

"Mmmmm" I grunted as so spread my legs a bit further. I watched as she slowly drug her tongue around my tip, just briefly but roughly licking over my slit before returning to her soft pace. I moaned out and watched as she took all of me in her mouth, never once breaking eye contact, as she sucked in her cheeks and began to Bob her head "(3)fittere.."

I couldn't stop the loud grunts and moans that came from me as I watched Nyx blow me the entire time, taking all of me on as I revelled in the sound of hearing her gag just a bit as she deep throated me. Waves of pleasure rolled through my body as her tongue swirled around my shaft and head, making me shudder and buck my hips as I squeezed the arm of the chair tightly as my other had made its way to her hair and grabbed a fistful of it, pushing her head down more as I leaned my head back. I had never had a woman's mouth feel so good around me but her... Oh dio that was way more then good, this felt absolutely incredible.

"Oh bellaaaa" I moaned out, looking back down at her only to see her still staring up at me. Fuck. That was to hot that I nearly forgot what I was going to say "(4)hai una bocca così abile... Merde.. Dio la tua bocca si sente così bene intorno a me"

Nyx only hummed in response, making me buck my hips up once again and hear her gag... Fuck, I nearly came then and there. I knew I was getting close but I wanted to make it last a little bit longer and get a little show while I had her in this compromising position. I bucked my hips up again and created a slow rhythm as I felt her mouth along me, sucking her cheeks in and swirling her tongue as I heard her gag yet again but taking all of me like nothing.

"(5)guardati, piccola puttana mentori..." I grunted, trying to focus on her but having no such luck as her tongue brushed over a sensitive spot "mmm... una piccola troia così sporca, che mi prende tutto ... mi soffoca..perché non accontenti ancora di più il tuo mentore e ti tocchi hmm"

I watched lustfully as she pulled her panties to the side, still taking me, as I watched her slip a couple of fingers inside of her, hearing how wet she was. I bucked my hips up a little further as I watched her finger herself, watching as pleasure watched over her as well. I bit my lip and grunted as I watched, lust completely taken over as she hummed again. I was close, I could feel it, as I picked up my pace, keeping my eyes glued to her spread thighs as I watched them get slick with wetness, some of it spilling onto the floor. I couldn't take it anymore, I moaned loudly as I came, Nyx stopping as she pulled me out of her mouth and stopped touching herself, as I watched her swallow, licking her lips as a small trail spilled down her chin, eyes still innocent. Not done I had come again only this time it had gotten all over her breasts and stomach. I could help but feel very turned on at the sight of her swallowing whole she was also covered on my cum. God damn it was a turn on. I growled as I pulled her up by her hair and back onto my lap, leaning into her ear.

"(6)fottimi" I growled as I ripped her panties off "fottimi come se la tua vita dipendesse da questo ragazzina, rendi orgoglioso il tuo mentore e fottimi"

Without a word Nyx slid down onto me, both of us moaning loudly as she did. She grabbed onto my shoulders as my hand tightened in her hair, the other on her hips as I squeezed tightly, leaving bruises. I felt her walls tight around me, savoring the feeling of being in her. She was so warm and wet and tight and I loved it as I began to get territorial and bite along her collar bone and shoulders. Nyx moaned as she began to move, her hands scratching my chest as I sighed in bliss, feeling her move around me, going up slowly but slamming herself down on me, riding me like no tomorrow. I watched as her breast bounced up and down, taking in the sight in front of me. I smirked when I quickly learned forwards and grabbed the sash out of her robe, quickly grabbing her hands and tying them behind her back so that she couldn't get out of them.

"Uhhhhhhhhh" Nyx moaned loudly, not caring about anyone in the house at the moment as she looked down at me, her mouth parted as I smirked, grabbing her shoulders and holding her down as I began to buck my hip up again, my thrust meeting hers "FUCKKK"

"(7)questo è tutto, urla per questo" I grunted as I focused on the feeling of Nyx riding me. Pure bliss as she had fit around me with no problem "urla per il tuo mentore"

"Mentore~" Nyx cried out, sounding as if she were begging for something. That was music to my ears. One of my hands trailed up her body and wrapped around her throat tightly. Nyx gasped as she looked at me, her arousal very noticeable when I had done so, as I forced her to look me in the eyes. I couldnt lie, I never imagined choking someone would be pleasurable until I met her, and seeing her beg for this, my hand around her throat well... Lets just say I found my new favorite thing to do with her. Seeing her with lips parted for this was enough to make me cum early.

"(8)ancora, più forte" I snapped as I nipped her ear lobe. I could feel her body shake with pleasure as I hit that one spot, making Nyx gasp and no doubt see stars. I kept pounding right there, waiting for her to come back down as she cried out in pleasure even louder. Hearing her like this, moaning and screaming my name in pleasure, was heaven. Grabbing her thighs I picked her up and carried her to the bed, throwing her long her knees as I stuck her ass in the air, climbing behind her as her face laid in the sheets. I licked my lips as I admired the site in front of me: her beautiful round ass in the air as she was dripping wet, soaking the sheets under her. Spreading her legs further I slid back in and began to thrust from behind, picking up my pace as I snapped my hips.

"MENTORE" Nyx moaned out loudly as I pulled her up by the back of her neck, thrusting upwards "DEEPER.... PLEASE UUHHHHHH"

"(9)una così brava puttana, che fa piacere al suo mentore. a chi appartieni?" I praised as I went even deeper, stretching her out more the further I went in as I hit that one spot she loved oh so much. I listened as she cried out in pleasure as soon as I had found it, continuing to pound into it, burying myself deep inside her as our hips slammed together.

"Yours!" She cried out, her breath hitching in the process "im all y-YOURS NYAHHHHH~"

"(10)è vero, sei mio" I purred as I leaned in towards her ear, setting an even faster pace as my strokes become faster and deeper. Nyx gasped, unable to catch her breath or even find the words to speak "a nessuno è permesso toccarti come me, a nessuno è permesso guardarti come posso, e di certo nessun altro è autorizzato a fotterti tranne me. sei la mia piccola troia."

"All yours" Nyx managed to breathe out "all your mentore uhhhhh"

"EZIO AUDITORE I FUCKING WARNED YOU" I heard Rhi yell through our door, banging on it to get it open. I didn't care, I was to busy focusing on Nyx who was currently shaking in front of me with pure pleasure, feeling all of her. I wasn't going to stop until the both of us had been satisfied, even if her sister were banging at the door threatening to beat me "YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THERE BEFORE I BEAT THE EVER LOVING SHIT OUT OF YOU"

"I can't do that" I answered as I wrapped one arm around Nyx's body and began to play with her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples, causing her to moan even louder "Im currently buried in your sister giving her the time of her life"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT!"

"so you can leave us alone" I called out as I leaned forward and bit her shoulder blades, making Nyx gasp. I could feel she was getting close as she got wetter, her walls starting to close around me. Though her hands were still tied I could see her knuckles turn white from how hard she had been gripping them. I smirked as I pulled her into my lap, her still facing the wall, as I went to untie her restraints. The door was suddenly kicked in and both Nyx and I looked up to see a very pissed off Rhi as she wore an oversized T shirt though neither Nyx or I stopped what we were doing. I finished untying Nyx's restraints and her hands instantly went to my hair, despite being behind me, as she arched her back some as my other hand found its way back to her throat "(11) vieni per me bella, vieni su di me, sii una brava puttana e ascolta il tuo mentore. andiamo Bella" I cooed, kissing her shoulders as I felt myself getting close as well. God she felt so fucking amazing.

"MENTORE" Nyx screamed as her orgasm tore through her, shaking even me as I felt it around me as I rode it out, pure divine bliss was what it was. Nyx continued to moan as I released, energy rushing through me as I stayed inside her for a bit longer, both of us riding it out as I felt relieved. I panted slightly as I looked up to see a mortified Rhi as Nyx fell softly to the bed as I pulled out and laid next to her, chuckling to myself as I kissed her sweaty forehead. God I had needed that, needed to feel her, and I knew I did a good job at pleasing her.

"You have no shame Ezio!" Rhi screeched as she looked away, covering her eyes as she no doubt tried to forget about everything she just saw. It was worth it to me and although Nyx was having a hard time trying to talk right now I knew she thought the same "I am going to murder you! Get out now!"

"I can't, I have to take care of my bambino now" I purred "(12)ora tutti sapranno che sei mio. Tia amo il mio amore"

"I love you too" Nyx said softly as I heard Rhi leave "you may want to go before she gets back in here with the stick"

"I will I will. See you in a couple of hours" I chuckled as I got up and quickly got dressed, slipping outside of the room when no one was looking.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT BASTARD GO!?" I heard Rhi scream like bloody murder. I grinned as I headed back to where the guys and I had been staying. That was totally worth it.

Translations  
1)bedroom, now;and you better address me as Mentor from now on  
2)my dirty little whore;come on and please your mentor hmm  
3) fuck  
4)you have such a skillful mouth...shit...god your mouth feels so good around me  
5)look at you, the mentors little whore....mmmm....such a dirty little slut, taking all of me... choking on me...why don't you please your mentor even more and touch yourself hmm  
6)fuck me; fuck me like your life depends on it little girl, make your mentor proud and fuck me  
7)that's it, scream for it; scream for your mentor  
8)more, louder  
9)such a good little whore, pleasing her mentor. who do you belong to ?  
10)that's right, you're mine; nobody is allowed to touch you like I can, nobody is allowed to look at you like I can, and certainly nobody else is allowed to fuck you except for me. you're my little slut.  
11))cum for me bella, cum on me, be a good little whore and listen to your mentor. come on Bella  
12)now everyone will know you're mine


	74. The big day

*Nyx POV*

Needless to say Rhi was furious when she saw Ezio here as I laid in the bed exhausted and still feeling nothing but pleasure race through me. I had to admit one thing, Ezio was intoxicating. I didn't even have the chance to relax before Rhi had yanked me out of bed to get ready before she stormed off, cursing under her breath and swearing to Set when she saw Ezio she was going to kill him. I had taken a long, hot bath, filling the bubble water with rose petals, lavender, and red clover before lighting incense and candles- soft instrumentals playing in the background- as I turned the lights on. It wasnt until an hour later Fiadh and Claudia had come to help me get ready. Maria had come in with the twins: Alessio in a cute white tunic and dress pants, his hair pushed out of his face though he kept gnawing on his shirt sleeve while Elena wore a simple light blue pagan dress, a cute flower headdress on her head as she looked around curiously. God they were so adorable and perfect, I had to admit that we had made some good looking children.

I held them as much as I could as Claudia did my hair, making it fall down into messy waves as half had been pulled into a loose, messy bun. I decided against make up as Fiadh attempted to comb her messy hair. The girls had all worn long flowy light green dresses similar to the ones on Beltane though more solid then see through, as flowers had been braided in there hair- even Maria had joined in and she looked stunning. I hadn't expected any of them to do that but they did and I felt so happy, I never imagined Id have a pagan wedding and now... That was all coming true before my very eyes. As Claudia put small dark purple and blue flowers in my hair Maria had gone down to there the Ceremony was being held, taking the twins with her so that everyone else could meet them. Haytham was shocked Ezio had personally actually asked him to come but he didnt refuse the offer. Haytham had proved himself to me and though Ezio was still worried about him he knew Haytham stood with him that day amd gave him more of a chance. Claudia and I had talked the whole time, telling me embarrassing stories of Ezio when he was younger and how she and Cal had been. She was unsure about him only due to the fact she still had feelings for one of her recent Ex's and she wasn't sure how Cal and her brothers would get along. I had assured her that I could handle her brothers but she needed to follow her heart.

Fiadh had helped me in the dress Maria made for me and when I pulled it on and looked in the mirror I hardly recognized myself. The dress was a beautiful white mermaid style dress, the top form fitting as the train started to flow around my knees, as beautiful black laces lined the bottom and top as it created the long sleeves as hints of silver and gold shimmered in the light. The dress fit me perfect and felt so soft along my skin that I almost felt naked. Maria had outdone herself, the dress was gorgeous and I felt like a princess. Fiadh had managed to put her own flower crown on me made of twigs, daisies, and lilacs. I smiled at the thought as we left the house, the two forcing me into the back seat of Claudia's Audi as they took me to where Ezio and the others would be waiting. It was in a small park, off to the side on a hidden trail, that lead a little bit further into the woods and towards some of the native land. It was kind of funny thinking of Massachusetts as a huge cement city yet had gorgeous forests just along the outskirts of town.

While the girls talked excitedly I looked out the window as trees passed by me in a blur. My life was changing within the blink of an eye- I was a mother, I was getting married and yet somehow this all felt like a dream. If it were, I didn't want to wake up. It didn't help that my body had now been sore- very pleasurable but sore- and I wasn't to sure if I could stand but I had to. Unfortunately due to the marks he had left on me I had to use just enough make up on my shoulders to hide the marks and make it look natural. Part of me wanted not cover them up and wear the mark with pride but I didnt want to give Rhi a heart attack and have her beat me at the altar. The Ceremony was small, it was only everyone in the Brotherhood Ezio and I knew personally and even though there were a few rouge/ ex templars they had earned our trust and were members of Morrigan's pack. Despite knowing it was small and with close friends, I still got the nervous tingling in my stomach though I could hear Anubis reassure me as we eventually pulled into the parking lot of the trail, a beautiful white horse waiting for us, well me. The plan was to get a few pictures before heading to the altar to begin.

Holding the horse was Rhi on a beautiful pixie like dress, the skirt and sleeves flowing, as a small thin band of twigs and poppies say on her head and like me she was barefoot. I could see the scowl on her face as Fiadh helped me out of the car, being careful to not get the dress in any dirt dirt. I could tell something was wrong by the look on her face and I knew it wasn't from earlier, this looked to be much more. As I got over to them I saw Maria with Jax, both of them holding the twins and chatting casually, a figure turned away from me as she took Canfid photos. Definitely female and dark hair but I couldn't see who it was.

"What is it?" I asked as I approached Rhi who glared slightly at Fiadh. Fiadh looked just as confused as I had been.

"Rhi, we are never letting you chose photographers again. Miss bitch as Librarian is here" Rhi whispered. My heart froze a bit as I looked towards the woman who happened to turn and look at me. Sofia Sartor. Wonderful, how likely she would show up on the day of Ezio and I's wedding, did she know Ezio was here? Who's wedding she was taking pictures for? The moment we made eye contact she froze, her back straightening up some.

"Miss Lynx, what a surprise" Sofia said as she gave me a thin smile, as if she were holding back some anger and resentment. "I'm assuming you're the bride"

"I am" I answered as Claudia went to help me on the horse. I steadied myself as I kept my legs over one side of the horse, feeling it gently shift underneath me as Rhi fixed the train and laid it over the back of the horse so it didn't drag on the ground.

"A little to young in my opinion but I'm sure the groom is happy" She said as Jax and Maria seemed to notice me, both gushing and pointing out how beautiful looked, Jax insisted Maria had outdone herself and she did.

"14 year olds were getting married back during the middle ages, as long as they had sense and could somewhat provide for themselves then its ok. Love knows what it wants when it wants." I said as a man walked out of the trail, Claudia freezing when hearing the man's voice. He was tall and lanky, his short brown hair hidden under an odd hat that sat slightly on his head. He tried to dress up nicely but you could tell that they didnt match if you paid closer attention. He wasn't that attractive but then again I was wrapped around Ezio's finger. Something deep down told me thia man was Claudia's ex- not necessarily the one from then but much like Sofia had been to Ezio. Sofia, but not the one he knew and married- and something in me told me I didn't like him either.

"That man reminds me of the devil, Sofia, il mio amore, please tell me the bride has shown up hmm" the man asked. I saw Sofia grow uncomfortable as well as the man finally looked up at me, his eyes widening and jaw dropping in shock as he stared me down "(1)tu, mia cara donna, sei una visione inviata dai cieli. sei un dono inviato per benedire i miei occhi nella tua impeccabile bellezza. come si sposa un uomo come lui è al di là di me. Sono onorato di essere alla tua presenza. I am Duccio de Luca"

"And you have no idea how to love, bouncing between women for pleasure and heartbreak, you cant even make a commitment cam you?" I asked as Claudia stifled a giggle. Duccio looked at me shocked, surprised I had even said something so bold.

"Keep gawking and she'll hit you, she's got a mean right hook" Jax warned, Maria casting Sofia and Duccio a warning glare as if saying if you mess this up you'll regret it, and boy did Maria have a mean glare- something I never expected her to have. I had a feeling Sofia didn't know who I was marrying "Maria and I are going to head back to the group and let them know y'all are coming"

"I'll join you" Claudia and Fiadh joined in as they followed the two down the trail, leaving Rhi and I alone with Duccio and Sofia. Well if this wasnt awkward I didn't know what was.

"Right, we have a wedding to get to" Rho chirped "and my sister looks like a vision so lets get this moment immortalized." Instantly Sofia began to take photos as Duccio nudged her while still starting at me if I were the only source of light in a thousand mile radius. Rhi began to lead the horse down the trail as I ducked to dodge some of low hanging branches, the forest thrumming with life, as the sunlight peered through the branches. Sofia took as many pictures as she could as Rhi showered me in compliments to try to ease my anxiety. We rode for at least twenty minutes as butterflies flew through the air and birds sang. Deep within me something thrummed and I had to bite back my shock as we finally made it to the altar.

The altar was made out of twigs and tree branches, purple and blue silks wrapped around the wood as it had been lined with tiny white flowers. In front of it was a small wood table with a lighter, a white unity candle, our rings, our chords, and flowers. Chairs sat around the altar in a circle so that we would be seen on all sides of the altar. Behind it was a flowing stream as the trees hung low, the moss swaying slightly in the wind, as everyone sat in the wooden chairs eagerly chatting among themselves as a excited hum filled the air. Most of them had dressed up nicely, the girls mostly in loose and flowy dresses with flower crowns and the men in dress pants and dress shirts, some wearing a tie. There stood Ezio at the altar dressed in black leather pants and a very loose white tunic -from when he was a child in Italy- and black vest, leaving some of his chest exposed. His hair was pulled back but a few strands fell in his eyes but he looked as if he shaved a little bit. He looked so handsome that I nearly fell of the horse, biting my lip. Duccio took the horse by the reins as Rhi helped me down, Sofia shocked and hurt seeing Ezio at the altar as Duccio snapped at her quickly to get to work. Rhi was the only family I had left and I wanted her to give me away though I already knew she was fighting back her own tears. Though I couldn't see them I could feel my guides around me, Anubis being the proudest as I also picked up on Margarets presence as well as Giovanni and Petrucios as well. Fiadh saw me and grinned as she began to play the flute, everyone instantly turning their heads to look, instantly quieting as they looked up in shock, to stunned to say anything. Ezio's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, drooling a bit as his eyes roamed over me but not lustfully- no this time I could feel the love and admiration radiate from them as he looked at me. Once we reached the altar Ezio had taken my hand in his, his grip gentler as Rhi got behind the table fighting off the urge to cry. In the front I could see chairs set out for Margaret, Petruccio and Giovanni. My heart swelled as Rhi stood up straighter and took a deep breath in, no eyes leaving us.

"Friends, family, loved ones. We are all here today to see two people, Nyx and Ezio, join hands and be bound together by their love, now and forever. Before we begin the ceremony, we will turn this place into sacred ground. As I cast this circle please take a moment to visualize loving, positive energy for Nyx and Ezio. As I cast this circle I ask that everyone join me to add more power. Ezio and Nyx know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal and sacred bonds.  
As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real the ideals that to you, give meaning this ceremony and to the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be hand fasted before your friends and family,  
but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul’s growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?" Rhi asked.

"Yes" Ezio and I answered simultaneously. What surprised me next was that everyone had stood up to join Rhi with the circle. I nearly cried. I watched as she consecrated our rings silently before calling the elements.

"In many cultures it is believed that the human soul shares characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the four cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is according to this belief that we align ourselves with these elements. Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes  
those things which will help you build a happy and successful union." She started as she faced the east " Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East and the element of Air, for openness and breath, communication of the heart, and purity of the mind and body.  
From the east you receive the gift of a new beginning with the rising of each Sun, and the understanding  
that each day is a new opportunity for growth." Everyone then moved to face the south "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South and the element of fire, for energy, passion, creativity and the warmth of a loving home. From the fire within you generate light, which you will share with one another in even the darkest of times" then to the west "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West, the element of water,  
for your capacity to feel emotion.  
In marriage you offer absolute trust to one another, and vow to keep your hearts open in sorrow as well as joy." And finally to the north "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North, the element of earth, which provides sustenance, fertility and security.  
The earth will feed and enrich you, and help you to build a stable home to which you may always return."

Everyone sat down as Fiadh continued to play the flute. Rhi picked up the cords to bind our hands, the ribbons red, white, and gold, as she held it in her hands while our rings laid next to the candle. We had decided that we would put our rings on last, feeling it more important to bind our hands first. Rhi instructed Ezio and I to hold both hands as ahe laid the cord over it. I could see the love in Ezio's eyes as he never broke eye contact with me. This was pure, it was true, and I could feel how badly he wanted this.

"Handbinding, or handfasting, is an ancient Celtic tradition in which two people would bind not only their bodies but there souls, for years to come, this represents the eternal bond you will take with one another, it is much more then a cord- Ezio, Nyx, this cord of ribbons symbolizes so much. It is your life, your love, and the eternal connection that the two of you have found with one another. The ties of this handfasting are not formed by these ribbons, or even by the knots connecting them. They are formed instead by your vows, by your pledge, your souls, and your two hearts, now bound together as one. Ezio, Nyx I bid you look into each others eyes." Rhi said, getting ready to slowly tie the cords around our hands. Excitement raced through me as I felt the ribbon along our hands "Will you honor and respect one another, and seek to never break that honor?"

"We will" Ezio and I answered again simultaneously as Rhi wrapped the first cord around our hands. Ezio squeezed my hand lightly as I smiled.

"And so the first binding is made. Will you share each others pain and seek to ease it?" Rhi asked.

"We will." The second ribbon wrapping around our hands. My heart beat sped up.

"And so the second binding is made. Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will." The third ribbon was wrapped around out hands.

"And so the third binding is made. Will you share each other’s laughter, and look for the brightness in life  
and the positive in each other?"

"We will" and the last ribbon was ties around out hands, I could already see the knot that would from when we pulled it together.

"And so the final binding is made" Rhi said as she handed us our rings "The circle itself is an infinite thing. It is magical and never-ending, never changing and yet always adaptable, a ring with no beginning and no conclusion. Like the circle, true love itself is infinite. It goes on, knowing no boundaries or restrictions. It flourishes and blooms in the light and in the dark, laying down no ultimatums, making no demands at all. Love, in its infinite form, is something that cannot be forced. It cannot be taken away. It is a gift we give to ourselves, and an honor we give to others from the bottom of our hearts and souls. When two people come together and give one another this gift, this most sacred gift of all, it is certain the universe is sitting back and smiling upon us, laughing and showering us with every possible blessing. Today is a day to celebrate the love of Ezio and Nyx. They are two people who are the halves of a whole. Two souls, coming together to form one single being; two hearts, beating in a single rhythm. They are together as one, and so they will now light a candle of unity, to show the universe that they indeed are one light burning brightly in the darkness" Rhi said as Ezio slipped a beautiful gold band inlaid with rubies on my ring finger. I slipped the same one on Ezio's only his was thicker and covered up the brand on his finger. I watched as he grinned even wider as Rhi handed us the lighter, holding the unity candle in her hand. I looked at Ezio who only nodded as we went to light the candle "Today, we ask that the infinite light of the divine shine upon this union. In that spirit, I offer a blessing to this ceremony. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts from the east — new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun, communication of the heart, mind, body and soul. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the south — the light of the heart, the heat of passion, and the warmth of a loving home. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the west — the rushing excitement of a raging river, the soft and pure cleansing of a rainstorm, and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the north — a solid foundation on which to build your lives, abundance and growth of your home, and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day. Ezio, Nyx, these four simple blessings will help you on your journey that begins today. However, they are only tools. They are tools which you must use together to create the light, the strength, the infinite energy now and forever of a love you both so richly deserve. Now, I bid you look into one another's eyes and hearts. Ezio, please place the ring on Nyx's finger. Do you promise to show Nyx your honor and fidelity, to share her laughter and joy, to support and stand by her in times of difficulty, to dream and hope together with her, and to spend each day loving her more than the day before?'

"I do" Ezio answers eagerly. My heart was now pounding as I looked up at him, looking at the way his eyes sparkled.

"Do you, Nyx , promise to show Ezio your honor and fidelity, to share his hopes and dreams, to laugh with him and share endless days of joy, to stand side by side with him in times of trouble, and to spend each day loving him more than the day before?"

"I do" I answered as I felt myself blushing.

"You may now tie the knot" Rhi said. Pulling our hands apart we watched as the knot formed in the ribbon as out hands pulled away, the knot strong in the center. It was done, our spirits now bonded together. "Ezio, Nyx, as your hands are bound together now,  
so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth.  
Like the stars you love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow. As one final bond, you may kiss the bride" As Rhi took the ribbon Ezio grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, his lips slamming on mine as one hand rested on the small of my back. I giggled softly as I kissed back, feeling the passion envelope me as he used every fiber in his being to kiss me. I could hear everyone cheering as the kiss finally broke, us turning to face the crowd only to see everyone crying in happiness. Not a dry eye was in sight.

"Beloved friends I present to you Ezio and Phoenix Auditore. May the gods bless them so that they may live long and happily. It is now time to close the circle" Rhi said as I held Ezio's hand.

"I love you" I said. Ezio beamed.

"Ti amo anch'io" Ezio said softly as he pulled me into another kiss. This... This was happiness and I knew that our marriage was going to be a good one. Out whole journey had yet to be written though I knew it was going to be an adventure.

"I told you that you would cry" I heard Fiadh say.

"Oh shut the hell up" Shay said as he blinked back tears. I laughed a bit as we began to walk away from the altar and to the after party. I would spend a week with my children and Husband before I was off to Cairo and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Translation  
1)you, my dear woman, are a vision sent from the heavens. you are a gift sent to bless my eyes in your flawless beauty. how you marry a man such as him is beyond me. I am honored to be in your presence


	75. Announcement

Here it is guys, the sequel to this book.....  
An Assassins Soul.

Thank you all for the live and support, more chapters are coming. Enjoy!!! Love ya all


End file.
